Un mundo curioso, una vida curiosa
by n1god
Summary: Mi vida en este mundo tan extrañamente curioso: Un mundo Anthro lleno de tantos personajes a los cuales se le suma un individuo muy peculiar y muy popular a la vez, un "humano" las historias de ellos a través de los años pueden ser desde monótonas hasta interesantes, esta es mi historia, no conocía un mundo como este hasta que llegue a el, quiero contarles una historia y es la mía.
1. Mi extraña llegada

Hacia mucho tiempo en el cual no había malgastado tiempo en el bar de la ciudad, mis amigos y yo concurrimos ese bar por ser uno de los lugares donde trabaja el padre de uno de nuestros amigos, mas precisamente se llama Roberto, su padre el que atiende o el que esta encargado del lugar se llama Alfredo, el nunca tuvo problemas con que nosotros tomáramos, claro que al ser un padre y mas precisamente uno de sus hijos es amigo nuestro, tima sus medidas a la hora de que vamos a tomar ahí.

Este día yo había ido solo al bar, era jueves y antes de que yo llegara ya había comenzado a llover por lo cual el bar estaba casi en su totalidad solo, no había nadie, salvo yo y uno que otro grupo de personas jugando en el billar, yo por mi parte solo hacia tiempo, no tenia muchas intenciones de regresar al departamento, además no es como si hubiera mucho que hacer salvo tareas de la universidad.

-Supongo que cerrare temprano.-Hablo Alfredo mientras miraba la televisión, esta estaba suspendida en una pequeña base de metal en una esquina del bar para el disfrute de todos siendo una pantalla plana alargada de "72" pulgadas-

-Son las 10 de la noche… una hora mas Alfredo, al menos hasta que termine la lluvia-Fue lo único que dije antes seguir tomando de mi embace de vidrio. No pensaba salir en plena lluvia torrencial, mas estando en temporadas de lluvias, el solo escuchar los relámpagos te hacia una idea de la fuerte tormenta que azotaba la ciudad.-

-Bien, de igual manera puedo llevarte…-Tomo una de las copas y las comenzó a acomodar en los estantes que estaba arriba de el.- mi auto está aquí afuera…-

-No hace falta… Además no es como si alguien me esperara en el departamento.-

-¿Es cierto… por cierto cuando regresaras de nuevo a Teocaltiche?-Volteo a verme mientras me entregaba un frasco con algunas nueces moscadas-

-Entrando a vacaciones pero… creo que no regresare, conseguí un trabajo para estas vacaciones, necesito algo de dinero antes de regresar a clases nuevamente…-Tome una de las nueces.-

-Oh, sabes me hace falta un cocinero aquí… si aun estas interesado puedo darte trabajo aquí, a diferencia de Josep si terminaste la carrera de chef.-Tomo una de las nueces.-

-Gracias Alfredo y lo tomare en cuenta la verdad no es por nada pero… si quisiera estar donde ganara un poco mas de dinero, mas que nada para los gastos que tengo…-

-No discutiere eso Alejandro…-Tomo una botella de tequila y un baso de vidrio y se sirvió.- Escuche que su club de los Alejandro ya tiene página de Facebook no?

-Jaja, si-Carcajee un momento.- la verdad fue un poco curioso ya que somos como 15 Alejandro´s en Teocal, tan solo lo hicimos para ver si mas entraban, bastan con el nombre de Alex o Alejandro ya que su significado es el mismo, lo mismo para las chicas. Supongo que es cuestión de esperar…-Me puse de pie.-Esta lluvia no mas no para, creo que me ire y conseguiré un taxi-Puse el dinero en la mesa.- Nos veremos la siguiente semana Don Alfredo.

-Cuídate Alejandro que pases buenas noches.-Dijo antes de mirar al chico salir del bar mientras cerraba la puerta tras de el.-

La lluvia no paraba algo que de cierta forma me molesto, pero estaría mas molesto si no hubiera guardado algo de dinero para el taxi, supongo que me alcanza para mi destino… pero todas las calles estaban solas, solo miraba las luces encendidas en los edificios, pues nadie tenia la intención de salir a la calle así con la lluvia, algunas personas rápidamente se refugiaban en las grandes tiendas del lugar, algunos carros pasaban pero ningún taxi, justo cuando miro uno estaba apunto de hacerle la parada pero este ya iba ocupado. Resignado comencé a caminar por la acera cubriéndome un poco con los techos de los edificios, pero esta lluvia no se calmaba de hecho solo aumentaba su fuerza y los vientos comenzaban a ser un problema, ya cuando menos acorde ya estaba casi empapado, y las calles comenzaba a inundarse. Supongo que para este punto ya no importaba mojarme, no llevaba mi teléfono y un Uber no era una opción para mi en ese momento.

Comencé a caminar por las calles pues como había mencionado no tenia muchos ánimos de regresar a casa. El camino desde donde estaba hasta el departamento era de alrededor de 2 horas supongo que es buena hora para estar ahí.

Mi andar era lento, la lluvia era muy fuerte apenas soportable. Pese a eso no podía mirar mucho al frente mío, pues la espesa lluvia evitaba que pudiera mirar al frente, puesto que parecía que una niebla se había formado, curiosamente también comenzaba a hacer frio, pero supongo que era por mi ropa mojada la cual hacia que sintiera mas frio de lo habitual.

Conforme caminaba por las calles tenia que cruzar las inundadas calles, notaba menos transito, y las calles mas solas, solo podría mirar los semáforos los cuales iluminaban cada esquina, eran apenas visibles a lo lejos pese a la fuerte lluvia. Hubo un punto de mi andar en la cual no divisaba absolutamente nada pero no fue porque la lluvia arreciara, no, todo se volvió tan espeso con la niebla que era mas que extraño, se que hacia algo de frio pero era mas que extraño.

Todo se volvió blanco de un momento a otro, pero era como estar en una sala llena de vapor, pero siendo esta neblina, la lluvia seguía cayendo encima de mí, y esto comenzaba a asustarme, quizás leí muchos libros o mire muchas películas pero comencé a pensar que ya estaba muerto y quizás en una de las calles.

Bueno esa era mi teoría, por muy loca que pareciera pero hasta cierto punto podría estar en lo correcto para el acontecimiento de esta curiosa niebla.  
Para cuando la niebla comenzó a disiparse y mi andar seguía adelante comencé a sentir algo extraño en primera, la sensación en mis pies era algo extraña, no era la sensación de pisar algo, no es como si pisaras el pavimento si no una calle empedrada, ese sentimiento de pisar algo desnivelado era ya notorio, mire hacia el suelo y en efecto era terracería y empedrado, curiosamente estaban perfectamente acomodadas en el suelo, pero yo no recuerdo que la ciudad tuviera estos sitios, de hecho todo esta pavimentado. La niebla seguía presente así que no podía mirar al frente mío, pero conforme caminaba la risa de niños se hizo presente, era risa de infantes.

Esto si me espanto, comenzaba a mirar a mi alrededor esperando que algo apareciera, pero luego a esas risas se le sumaron platicas y charlas de personas adultas. Apenas y las entendía un poco, eso de cierta forma me relajo un poco, pues ya me hacia pensar que solo andaba caminando en un lugar concurrido, pero algo que note casi de ultimo instante fue que aquella lluvia sobre mi había cesado, ya no sentía el golpeteo de las gotas de agua, no, mi ropa era la única la que estaba húmeda bueno además de mi pelo, pensé que quizás habría sido una mala combinación de unos tequilas y un par de cigarros, de repente algo golpeo mi cabeza era algo suave, apenas hecho eso toda la niebla en mi alrededor desapareció en un instante como su un fuerte viento lo hubiera lanzado lejos de mi, mis ojos observaron con suma sorpresa todo mi alrededor.

Las casas y el terreno era muy parecido a la era colonial, las calles empedradas y los establecimientos eran puestos en los cuales mostraban sus productos. Al principio yo podría haber dicho que "Viaje en el tiempo" pero el problema fue cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia las "Personas". Y si digo "Personas" entre comillas porque quizás no eran humanas… al menos no en su totalidad, pareciese que eran seres Antropomorfos, compartían rasgos humanos como si estuviesen parados de pie, pero el resto de su anatomía, podría decir que el 50 a 70% era como ver a un caballo, pero quizás ni siquiera esto, ya que pareciera que el color tanto de sus "Pieles" podría decir como el de sus "Crines o cabello" variaban en colores que parecerían incluso ridículos al punto de que cualquiera diría que esto podría ser del ámbito furry pero no lo parecían.

Tal parecía que lo que me había golpeado era una pelota, la cual estaba justo a mis pies, me agache para tomar la pelota e inmediatamente solo escuche un quejido atrás de mi. Era lo que parecía ser un grupo de tres chicas jóvenes, una parecía que tenia alas en su espalda y otra tenia un cuerno en su frente, mientras que la tercera parecía alguien "Común" se podría decir,

La "unicornio" era de piel blanca, completamente blanca en su totalidad, de ojos verde claro, su "Crin y cola" si así puedo llamarlo tenia un color rosa y purpura, estaba muy bien peinada terminando esta en espiral, era un poco mas alta que sus amigas, quizás un poco, vistiendo de una blusa rosa y pantalones de mezclilla azul, en sus brazos tenia pulseras de colores rojo, verde y naranja. Teniendo un cuerpo bastante joven, quizás no supera los 16 años, puede y sea mas joven ya que era mucho más baja que yo.

La "Pegaso" era de piel naranja, ojos purpura al igual que su crin y cola, la cual estaba algo revoltosa, tenia un par de alas atrás de ella las cuales tenían curiosamente un tamaño algo pequeño a mi punto de vista y comparación a las de un "Ángel", ella vestía un traje deportivo, siendo esta una playera de manga corta de color azul y un pantalón deportivo de color gris, al igual, esta parecía ser la mas pequeña de las tres, por su complexión y cuerpo podría decir que tiene la edad de 15 o 14 años, de accesorios parecía que solo llevaba una cadena en su cuello y un pendiente en su oreja izquierda de color dorado.

La poni "normal" era de piel de color amarillo muy pálido, casi tocando el claro, su "Crin y cola" tenían un color rojo, sus ojos se podían contemplar un color amarillo casi rosando el dorado, encima de su crin llevaba un gran moño de color rosa, sus ropas eran un poco mas humildes en cuanto a ser alguien campirano, por su cuerpo y complexión diría que estas tres comparten la misma edad, siendo esta poni la de altura media, algo también que compartían era que no utilizaban calzado ya que parecía que ellas tenían cascos y no pies como un ser humano común.

Al mirar la pelota y a estas tres chicas supuse que era de ellas, pero quizás en su posición podría pensar mil y un cosas, más que nada por el simple hecho de que yo estaba completamente empapado de agua mientras ahí donde ellas estaban o mas bien donde yo estaba, el sol estaba radiante en el cielo y las nubes más blancas que había visto en mi vida, pero curiosamente todo tenía un aspecto un tanto… como decirlo… ¿Caricaturesco seria la palabra?

Lentamente los rostros de estas tres chicas comenzaron a cambiar, marcaban cierto miedo y curiosamente algo de asombro, casi instintivamente intente entregarles la pelota casi muy tímidamente como si tuviese miedo de que ellas me contagiaran algo, pero no es por eso si no que la verdad no me sentía del todo "Bien" ya que sentía los efectos del alcohol sobre mi, tenia las capacidades cognitivas medias bloqueadas por tanto licor en mi cuerpo.

Casi como si de un estilo anime se tratase las tres gritaron al unísono, fue un grito tan fuerte que me tuve que tapar los oídos.

"¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Al llevar mis manos a mis oídos tuve que soltar la pelota, cuando mi mirada se posó a mi alrededor note que el resto de las "Personas" solo daban pasos hacia atrás, yo solo intente calmar el dolor en mi cabeza por el fuerte grito que estas tres aun continuaban, era como si alguien hubiera lanzado una bomba aturdidora al aire y yo fuera el único afectado.

-¡CALLENSE EL HOCICO!-Exclame con suma fuerza ya que las punzadas en la cabeza me estaban matando, esto pareció callarlas haciendo que ellas tres entre si, se taparan sus… irónicamente y literalmente los hocicos entre ellas.

-HA-Habla…-Fue lo único que la Unicornio pudo decir a pesar de estar semi amordazada por las manos de su compañera-

Entendía muy bien su idioma, quizás sea solo casualidad que conozcan el español…

-¡Hey tu, que les haces a las chicas!-

La voz de una chica me había llamado la atención, venia justo detrás de mi, apenas voltearme solo mire una mancha azul la cual pareciese que me embistió con toda su fuerza, se había lanzado hacia mi con esa técnica conocida como "La lanza" esta chica era sumamente ligera, de hecho a pesar de ir con mucha velocidad no me movió mucho puesto que aplique todo mi peso hacia el frente para evitar caer de espaldas además de que de ser ese el caso podría haber caído encima de las tres chicas detrás de mi, tome a esta "Chica" pasando mis manos pos su espalda hasta cruzarlos justo en su estómago y voltearla y lanzarla a mi lado izquierdo, notando que ella también era una de esas "Personas" equinas, era una Pegaso de color azul, de crin y cola algo revoltosa, de colores… bueno en arcoíris, ella llevaba un traje deportivo, llevando consigo una playera sin mangas de color claro y un pantalón deportivo también, su complexión es atlética y algo madura, podría decir que es de mi edad o ligeramente menor a mi.

Quizás este algo ebrio pero no lo suficiente créeme si me hubiese quedado horas mas en el bar quizás y pudiera mirar estrellitas encima mío.

-¡Como te les acerques te pondré en el suelo de rodillas!-Dijo la Pegaso azul poniéndose de pie comenzando a volar a unos cuantos metros lejos de mi en una posición algo… ¿Torpe? Podría decirse que si.-

-¿Te das cuenta que la única que esta haciendo daño eres tu verdad?-Arquee una ceja mirando con algo de seriedad a esta chica.- Además si no pudiste tumbarme es porque no tienes la fuerza para hacerlo, peso demasiado como para que si quiera me hagas frente… además… ¿Enserio piensas que golpeare a una chica?

-¡No te hagas el caballeroso ahora!-Se trono los huesos de sus dedos.-¡Vi muy claramente que les harías algo.-

-¿Eh? Claro, entregarles la pelota.-Con bastante confusión solo señale la pelota antes mencionada la cual estaba a dos metros de mis pies.-

Quizás fue la forma en la que lo dije, quizás fue mi tono de voz, o quizás fue mi lógica o solo que esta chica fuera de cabeza tibia, caliente al principio pero fría después de unos segundos, esto debido a que cuando me miro con extrañeza y algo confundida, puede y quizás ante su punto de vista "Yo tuviera razón" un tanto apenada solo dejo de volar y aterrizó nuevamente en el suelo, mientras se acercaba a mi, las chicas solo habían asentido un par de veces cuando le había comentado que lo único que quería era regresarles la pelota, un pequeño punto a favor que me salvo de golpear a una chica… con esta seria la 3 que habría golpeado en mi vida, pero quizás esta sea historia para otro día.

-Perdona, e-es que apareciste de la nada y.-Ella movía sus manos tratando de dar a entender su punto.-Supongo que me deje llevar por la emoción.-Se rasco la parte trasera de sus orejas equinas.- Estos días han estado muy tranquilos de hecho…-hablo en un susurro que para mi mala suerte no pude entenderle del todo.-

Suspire un poco mas calmado y mire mi entorno, creo que después de esto algunos de estos equinos comenzaron a seguir su camino, yo por mi parte a pesar de estar en este extraño lugar, esperaba de antemano despertarme del "Sueño" lo que pienso yo es que: quizás en medio de la calle me haiga atropellado un carro o puede y quizás me quedara dormido por el alcohol en mi cuerpo.

Puede y quizás tratase de explorar un poco esto, no es la primera vez que entre sueños puedo moverme, algo que la verdad me tomo bastante tiempo darme cuenta saber si estoy en un sueño o en la realidad, y para este punto yo pienso que es uno, además el estar mirando series animadas últimamente en específico Invasor Zim, no ayuda mucho.

Para este punto ignore completamente mi alrededor, quería explorar este lugar, tan solo voltee hacia atrás para mirar aquella Pegaso la cual solo me miraba con algo de desconfianza mientras aquellas tres pequeñas me miraban tan bien con algo de desconfianza, opte por tan solo seguir adelante. Pero…

-Normalmente en un sueño… no sientes dolor… de hecho ni siquiera el aire golpear tu rostro.-

Era el aire mas puro que había respirado en toda mi larga vida, era como sentir que mis pulmones se purificaran con incienso, hipotéticamente hablando.

Las casas y el estiro era algo curioso, te hacia pensar que estas en una era colonial o imperialista, incluso moderna y como descaro renacentista, era una combinación del todo muy extraña, pero debo admitir que tienen ligeramente un encanto bastante peculiar y algo de envidiar de un pueblo pequeño.

Las miradas de los equinos curiosos las sentía sobre mi en cada momento era algo que comenzaba a molestarme, quizás y nadie mas me decía nada porque nadie se atrevía o mas bien nadie quería hacerlo. Curiosamente mientras caminaba una de estas… ¿eh Yegua seria el termino correcto? Supongo, bueno una yegua un tanto peculiar choco contra, yo solo di un par de pasos atrás por el inminente choque que tuvimos, pero ella termino en el suelo, era una yegua de piel rosa claro, su crin y cola compartían un tono de color rosa un poco mas oscuro y de ojos azules, llevaba una playera azul de cuello ancho que cubría su hombro izquierdo y dejaba un poco expuesto su pecho y hombro derecho, pantalón del mismo color aparentando se de mezclilla, algo que pude notar "Muy a buena suerte debo aclarar" es que esta chica era de busto grande, estando en el suelo solo se sobo su trasero mientras una mueca de dolo se hacia presente en su rostro por unos instantes. Mas por modales que por gusto la ayude a levantarse, por lo cual solo estire mi mano-¿Estas bien? –

-S-Si graci…-

Cuando su mirada se dirigió a mi, su rostro al principio marcaba algo de sorpresa y miedo, pero luego solo sus ojos se hicieron grandes y de un momento a otro sin necesidad de dar un salto, ella estuvo a 2 mestros.

-¡Ahhhhhhhh!-

Fue un grito que lejos de mostrar miedo parecía sorpresa y pude detectar ¿Alegria?, en el mismo momento que grito ella salió disparada corriendo (En el aire cabe de aclarar) dejando lo que parecía ser una estela de humo con la misma silueta de aquella yegua.

-Debe de serlo-Dijo mientras que con una mano me rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza y trataba de tocar el humo de aquella silueta y era PALPABLE era como tocar algodón muy ligero, poco a poco este fue desapareciendo de mi vista para ser lo que era.

No tenia rumbo fijo, quizás solo esperaba despertar de este "Sueño" quizás solo quería que alguien me dijera esto pasa cuando estas drogado, o no se, no tengo nada fijo o algo que aclare mi estado… Opte por seguir explorando, después de todo, si el sol esta en el cielo es porque es buena hora, mire el reloj de mi muñeca y en efecto marcaba.-

-¿¡Las cuatro de la tarde!?-Exclame sumamente extrañado, hace solo unos momentos marcaba alrededor de la media noche o antes, ¿pero ahora esto?- Es aprueba de agua no pudo el agua hacerle daño alguno… o ese creo…-Mire mi reloj- no puedo quejarme de la marca y de donde fue hecho… Malditos chinos…-Mire la parte trasera que decía "Made in Corea"- Bueno… La única diferencia es la bandera.-Dije justificando mi único error.-

Sin mas seguí caminando resignado a que no podría tener horas de sueño debido al sol, mi andar no duro mucho hasta que mis ojos solo divisaron no muy lejos de donde yo estaba un conjunto de puestos de mercaderes, se podría decir que era como un bazar o tianguis, algo parecido desde mi opinión esto debido a que toda una calle, estaba un gran conjunto de equinos vendiendo diferentes productos, yo no tenia dinero y dudo mucho que la moneda mexicana sea considerada aquí dinero.

Pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver como uno de estos equinos pagaba con una moneda y no les miento hecho completamente de oro, me dio justo en la pobreza, resignado solo pase por los puesto, claramente las miradas de todos ahí eran mucho mas pesadas sobre mi, y cluso hasta algo molestas, pero que podía decir yo? el bicho raro era yo, pero tal parecía que me toleraban lo suficiente, de hecho tengo la vaga idea de que quizás no sea el único esto debido a esa ligera tolerancia o puede y este equivocado.

-Trecientas monedas por un libro…-Mamure mientras pasaba por los puestos.- Por cosas como esta hicimos el papel moneda.- Quien cargaría trecientas monedas en la bolsa…-Rei levemente.-

-Tome señor por el libro.-una yegua le hablo al tendero mientras le entregaba el dinero.-

-Y parece que si hay alguien- Solo rodé los ojos mientras seguía mi andar.-

/Song Wanna be free/

Me llamaron la atención diversas cosas pero quizás una de ellas fue una Gaita muy extraña, para valer 50 monedas uno diría que es una Ganga, pero bueno… poco o nada duro mi andar hasta que 3 equinos con armadura caminaron entre los "Civiles" yo supuse que seria algo como la "Policia" pero bien dicen que el que nada debe nada teme por lo cual solo me hice a un lado para dejarlos pasar pero mas bien me venían buscando a mi puesto que se detuvieron frente a mi el principal de estos Equinos se posiciono ante mi, la armadura de estos equinos era dorada, mientras que el "Lider" de estos era de un color un poco extraño, tenia una extraña combinación de purpura con dorado, era un unicornio de piel blanca, ojos azules, su crin y cola tenían un color azul en combinación, entre eléctrico y un azul mas oscuro. Los otros dos detrás de el, tenían cierto parentesco, eran equinos "Normales" de piel blanca solo que sus crines y colas eran de colores grises.

-Debe de acompañarnos-Hablo el líder de ellos.-

-Eh… ¿Bajo que cargos disculpe?-Dije un tanto extrañado y ligeramente asustado, bueno el hecho de que tenga su mano en el mango de su espada te hace pensar algunas cosas.-

-Tranquilo.-Soltó el mango de su espada.- No estás en problemas eso te lo puedo asegurar ¿vale?-El se hizo a un lado como "Invitándome" a acompañarlo.-

-Mire tengo mil y un razones como para no hacerle caso.-Di un par de pasos hacia atrás pero apenas hacerlo solo escuche el andar de otros equinos detrás de mi, cuando me voltee era otro grupo de 3 guardias mas.- No eh hecho nada lo juro.-Instintivamente levante mis manos en un tono derrotado en mi voz ya que mi plan era darme media vuelta y correr, pero al estar rodeado supongo que esa opción se va del lugar.-

-Le consta a los ponis que te vieron, por favor acompáñanos, te doy mi palabra, no te pasara absolutamente nada.- ¿vale?-Extendió su mano.-

Extrañamente la mano de este equino era curiosa, ellos solo poseían 4 de los cinco dedos que yo tengo, quizás el que se omite en ellos seria el dedo medio un dato curioso la verdad.-Vale solo una cosa.-

-Si, ¿cual es?-

-Necesito reposar.-

La realidad era que yo no aguantaba más mi cuerpo, las punzadas en mi cabeza y el abuso en el consumo de licor me cobro en peaje basante alto… al principio solo podía ver las siluetas de aquellos equinos, luego sombras mientras sus palabras eran opacadas por la nada de mi mente… Sueño o realidad solo espero despertar en medio de la calle dormiendo en alguna asera por no haber llegado a tiempo a casa…

Disclaimer: MLP no es de mi posesión si no de su respectiva compañía Hasbro y su creadora Laurent Faust, no estoy recibiendo ningún bien monetario al hacer esto, únicamente hago esto para entretener al lector y lectora.

Nota del Autor: Debido a que estoy falta de ideas en "La reina Umbra" y porque verme forzado a hacer los capítulos solo arruinaría el fic ya que su continuación lo tuve que borrar 3 veces ya que no parecía "El adecuado" para ser posteado así que decidí tomarme un tiempo con ese fic, no mucho eventualmente verán que lo actualizare, solo para que no se asusten. Tenia ganas de hacer algo mas después de todo solo tengo este y la reina Umbra. Sin mas espero que entiendan esta "Falta de ideas" para el fic la reina Umbra, muchas gracias. CYA.


	2. El poblado

¿Qué puedo decir que no sea lo obvio? Eventualmente desperté y me di cuenta que esto no era un simple sueño, que esto era tan real que la sangre que corre por mis venas.

El lugar donde me encontraba en ese momento era un castillo sumamente grande, aunque no el mas grande yo haiga visto, primeramente aquellos "Guardias" me habían puesto al cuidado de una chica Equina valga la redundancia, esta parecía ser una enfermera, debido a que llevaba aquella tiara en su cabeza con una cruz roja, la equina era de test blanca, crin recogida en una… irónicamente cola de caballo de color rosa, si cola también compartía este mismo tono de rosa, era un rosa pálido, llevaba su uniforme de enfermera siendo este una bata blanca, parecía que me estaba poniendo algo en la frente, era algo liquido o húmedo.

-Que bueno que despiertas-Hablo con una voz algo temblorosa, tratando de no perder la dulzura de su voz.-llevas un día dormido.-

-No esperaba estar tanto tiempo dormido, dispense.-Trate de levantarme pero inmediatamente ella puso su mano en mi pecho evitando que me levantara, yo solo la mire algo extrañado por su acción.-

-Disculpe usted, pero me temo que no puedo dejar que se levante aun, lo mas recomendable es que descanse un poco mas.-Aclaro un poco su garganta antes de hablarme en un tono casi autoritario.-

-Oh venga no es mas que resaca-Quite la mano de aquella yegua quien solo frunció el seño- ¿Vez?-

-Veo bastante.-Dijo algo sonrojada.-

-¿A que va eso?-

Cuando pude percatarme de lo que ella hablaba, solo mire hacia abajo notando que lo que me hacia falta era mi ropa, mas precisamente, pantalones, mi playera, camisa y saco, no podría decir que estaba en pelotas pero casi… Afortunadamente.

-Si quiere salir así no tengo ningún problema.-Se llevo una mano a sus ojos mientras que con la otra le entregaba una bata al chico.-P-Pero por favor cúbrase un poco.-

-Gracias.-Tome la bata.- Disculpe no pensaba que me arrebatarían la ropa.-Comencé a ponérmela.-

-E-Esta bien.-Volvió a mirarme con algo mas de tranquilidad y soltando un suspiro de alivio.-Su ropa la traerán en cualquier momento, la mandaron a la tintorería debido a que estaba sucia.-

-De que habla si era ropa completamente limpia.-Dije confundido amarrando la bata mientras volteaba a mirarla.-

-Tenia… uhg… Vomito en el y creo que tierra también, aunque después de lo que me dijo que es "Resaca" me hago una idea del porque vómito.-con cierto disgusto y asco de su parte.-

-Vale… Usted se casualidad sabría para que me necesitaban aquellos policías o guardias?-

-Desconozco… regresare dentro de poco traeré su ropa de acuerdo?-Yo solo le asentí a la yegua quien salió de la habitación.-

El lugar estaba demasiado bien arreglado, podría incluso decir que yo podría estar casi en una habitación de lujo en Dubái, lo juro, lo mas cercano a una habitación de este tipo que he estado fue en un hotel cuando fui a la ciudad de México cuando fueron vacaciones y estaríamos ahí. Y no era precisamente la gran cosa en ese momento.

No había mucho que hacer, tan solo esperar…. Ya cuando la enfermera llego con mi ropa si le pedí algo mas de privacidad, aunque para este punto ya me había visto casi semi desnudo y me habría vestido aun con ella mirándome, pero tanto por educación y moral tuve que decírselo. Al cabo de unos minutos termine de vestirme, solo deje aquella bata doblada sobre la cama en la cual había reposado, pero algo que llamo mi atención fue que tocaban la puerta, yo supuse que era ella tratando de pedirme que la dejara pasar y yo por instinto le dije que "Si" pero al ver de quien se trataba… me quede un poco mas helado.

-Veo que estas mejor-Hablo aquel guardia unicornio.-Tomar a tu edad esta prohibido aquí.-Se cruzo de brazos el unicornio blanco.-

-Exactamente… aquí…-apunte con mi dedo índice el suelo pero dando a entender "En este lugar esta prohibido"-además tengo más años de los que aparento.-

-¿Qué puedes tener, Diez y ocho, veinte años?-Arque una ceja algo curioso.-

-Veinticinco-Me encogí de hombros- evíteme hablar de usted-

-Bien entonces a lo que vinimos-Se hizo a un lado dejando ver la puerta abierta- acompáñame-

Me resigne y solo obedecí sus órdenes, afuera nos esperaban otros dos guardias, los cuales nos escoltaron por los pasillos.

-¿Al menos podría saber el porqué de esto?-

-Pudo al menos mantenerte al tanto… Veras, antes de que llegaras a…-Se aclaro su garganta-Mi hija tubo la vaga idea de realizar un hechizo de convocatoria, en si resulto "Bien" si así puedo llamarlo, pasa y sucede que este hechizo no atrajo nada en el lugar donde ella lo lanzo, pensamos que no había nada que ella no pudiera traer, pero… poco después nos informaron de una extraña niebla que se había formado en aquel pueblo que tu estabas.-

-Si algo parecido me paso de dónde vengo, una niebla me acorralo y de la nada ya estaba aquí.-

-Bueno, suponemos que la invocación tardo un momento debido a que tenia que… de cierta forma transportarte hasta donde estamos, o esa es mi idea.-Se detuvo justo en frente de unas grandes puertas.-Descuida, si todo sale bien podrás al menos hacer tu vida aquí.-

-¿No me pueden regresar?-No recibí respuesta pues al poco tiempo el abrió las puertas de par en par, dejando ver un salón enorme-

Justo en medio de este salón partían unas escaleras hacia lo que parecía ser un piso adicional en el cual había un total de tres tronos, pero solo había una sola "Persona" ahí.

-Princesa-Hablo el guardia con sumo respeto inclinándose un poco.-Aquí está el invocado.-

-Tengo nombre ¿sabes?-Susurre mientras rodaba los ojos.-

No esperaba contestación algún, cosa buena, la nombrada "Princesa" solo se acercó a la orilla de aquellas escaleras y comenzó a bajar, solo con el titulo podía hacerme una idea de su rango pero al ver dos sillas mas en el lugar no debería haber un Rey o una reina? Siendo la "Princesa" la tercera?

Al bajar y acercarse hasta nosotros pude mirarla mas detenidamente, para empezar el tamaño de esta yegua era ligeramente superior a la de los guardias, no era la gran cosa si acaso de 10 a 15 cm de altura mas, además ella parecía ser un caso especial, esto debido que poseía un cuerno sumamente mas grande a comparación de los unicornios, además de ser poseedora de un par de alas de un muy buen tamaño, bastantes mas grandes que los pegasos que eh mirado.

Algo también curioso era que su crin y cola compartían los mismos colores, desde rosa claro, azul, verde, lo peculiar de su crin era que este de cierta forma hondeaba como si de una bandera se tratase, pero no había viento en la sala, o al menos yo no sentía ninguna brisa de aire, cuando termino de bajar por las escaleras note bien su forma, era una mujer bastante madura, podría incluso decir que sobre pasa quizás los cuarenta, pero para ser alguien tan… "Mayor" no debería tener ese titulo, amenos que sea un principado, de ser ese el caso supongo que eso explicaría su nombramiento.

Algo que debo resaltar y quizás algo que note (para variar debido a que soy un hombre y no un santo) es que esta yegua era una mujer… del todo dotada, que la verdad harían desde mi punto que cualquier otra chica sintiera bastante envidia, un busto bastante mas grande que el de mi propia madre (que eh de aclarar que mi madre es una mujer que dio a luz a cuatro hijos, entre ellos yo, así que yo la verdad y desde que la conozco no eh visto mujer con un atributo tan grande como el de ella, hasta ahora.) un vestido que cubría de cierta forma todo su cuerpo, era un vestido escotado hacia resaltar bastante su busto, curiosamente este vestido era blanco, llevando adornos dorados y bordados un tanto extraños para mi, una cintura de avispa hacia resaltar bastante su cintura, su cola sobresalía de su vestido, además de llevar lo que parecían ser un collar de oro me atrevo a decir además de ser bastante grande con una gema en purpura en medio del collar, una tiara de oro con la misma gema que tenia en su collar, en sus pesuñas llevaba adornos dorados que podría decir yo que hacían como si fuese algún calzado, también puedo decir que son de oro porque no creo que alguien de su estatus no lo lleve.

-Espero y te encuentres bien…-Hablo la princesa dirigiéndose al humano con un paso lento.- Por un segundo pensamos que el traspaso de un mundo a otro te había causado algún problema. Hasta cierto punto me alegra saber que solo fue un desgaste debido a su… Estado.-

-Si se refiere a estar pasado de copas, si podría decirse, pero hasta cierto punto creo que puedo culpar ese lapso de tiempo en el que me moví de un mundo a otro, porque la verdad soy muy tolerante al alcohol.-Cruce mis brazos y mire a la princesa.-

-Si, la enfermera me puso al tanto de tu situación.-Dijo la princesa, mirando al guardia al lado mío.- y bien Capitán Armor?-

-Bueno princesa, no ocasionó problemas de ningún tipo, los ponis que lo vieron afirmaron que tan solo se paseó por las calles, al principio había ocurrido un problema, un mal entendido con la portadora Rainbow Dash. Para buena fortuna no pasó a ser más que eso y no ocasionaron problemas, pese al temperamento de Rainbow.

-Ya veo.-Paso a mirarme la princesa.- Dime ¿cómo te llamas?-

-Me llamo Alejandro, Cedillo Alonso Noé Alejandro, Cedillo de parte de padre y Alonso de parte de mi madre, legalmente mi primer nombre es Noé pero todos me llamaban Alejandro por ser un nombre bastante común… MUUUUY común.-

La mirada de los guardias al decir mi nombre completo parecía dejarlos con la boca abierta, incluso pude notar como la mandíbula de uno de ellos toco y literalmente lo digo el suelo, solo para que uno de sus compañeros golpeara con su pesuña su hocico para hacer que este regresara a su lugar original como si de una caricatura se tratase.

-Un poco peculiar tu nombre.-Hablo la princesa mientras sonreía levemente.-La verdad nada que yo haiga podido escuchar antes, deja que me presente.-Se llevó una mano a su pecho.- Me llamo Celestia-dicho esto señalo al guardia al lado del mi.- El, es el Capitán Shining Armor.-

-Vale, no es que no quiera seguir esta platica pero…-Mire a la princesa.-¿Me podrán regresar?

-Supongo que era lo que realmente te importaba verdad?-Suspiro pesadamente Celestia.-

-Más o menos, pero siéndole honesto no tengo muchas intenciones de regresar, al menos no de momento.-Mis palabras parecieron extrañar un poco a Celestia me miro incluso con confusión.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Bueno, no es como si alguien me estuviera esperando en casa o algo parecido la verdad, los pocos "Amigos" que tengo están en otro lugar.-

-Veras… No es algo realmente fácil regresarte, primeramente porque no conocemos el mundo de donde tu vienes, tendríamos que hacer expediciones a cientos de miles de ellos para encontrarlo, y solo donde tu nos puedas asegurar, comprobando cada uno de los mundos.-dicho esto volvió a retomar.- Lamento mucho si te trajeron en un momento importante de tu vida.-

-¿Caminar en medio de la lluvia para llegar a casa? Lo ve usted importante? Me halaga, suelo tener más días aburridos. Además no fue la gran cosa este mundial del Fifa 2018.-Me encogí de hombros sin darle mucha importancia a lo que le conté.-

-Bueno… Puedo encargarme de buscar tu hogar, pero me llevara tiempo y hasta entonces te necesitaría pedirte paciencia, será un trabajo que llevara mucho tiempo.-

-Tómese el tiempo que quiera, créame, la verdad en cuanto llegue a este lugar, el cambio era muy notorio, creo que podría acostumbrarme a vivir aquí… si usted me lo permite claro.-

-Por su puesto.-Sonrió- si quieres vivir aquí puedo prepararte una habitación para que…-Ahí mismo la interrumpí cosa que a los guardias no pareció gustarles esto.-

-Lo siento no quiero vivir aquí-Esto de cierta forma la extraño.-Vera yo no estoy acostumbrado a vivir en esta clase de "Lujos" si así puedo llamarlo, además, tanto mi orgullo de hombre impiden que una chica sea la que me mantenga, sin intenciones de ofenderla Celestia, pero debe entender que yo vengo…-Me avergoncé un poco y me apene.- me apena decirlo… Machista, por ende tanto por orgullo y honor propio no puedo aceptar su "oferta".-

-Puedo entenderlo.-Asintió un par de veces mientras me miraba.- Entonces dime… Donde quieres vivir en esta ciudad o…-La volví a interrumpir solo provocando que Shining me mirara algo feo.-

-Para nada. Vera vengo de un pueblo pequeño y yo me mude a una ciudad grande por cuestiones de estudios y la verdad, estoy HARTO de las ciudades… si me lo permite usted quisiera vivir en aquel poblado donde aparecí por primera vez, debo confesarle que extraño de cierta forma la vida simple de un pueblo pequeño.-

-Muy bien.-Sonrió de buena gana la princesa.- Me agrada bastante tu iniciativa Noé…-Solo rio un momento.-El que quieras hacer las cosas por tu cuenta habla muy bien ti.-Miro a Shining.- Tu destino será Ponivlle entonces.-

-¿Poniville?-Mire de manera curiosa a la yegua.-

-Así es, así se llama el pueblo de dónde vienes, aunque dentro de poco dejara de serlo…-Se posiciono a un lado mío.-Bien ya aclarado donde vivirás… debo decirte una cosa.-

-¿Vale de que trata?-Mire curioso a la princesa.-

-Veras todos tienen dos tipos de nombre, el que tu tienes, y un nombre Ecuestriano, no te preocupes por el papeleo en si yo podría hacerme cargo de eso…-se acerco un poco mas y me susurro a la oreja.- Aquí entre nos el sistema burocrático es muy tardado cuando no se es de la alta sociedad.-

-Ja, ja, ja, estoy en casa, descuide con nosotros tarde meses para hacer algo descuide y gracias.-

-Bien, entonces dime ¿Con que nombre te gustaría que te conocieran aquí? Piénsalo bien, una vez te mande tus papeles ese nombre será tuyo y el único que podrás usar aquí en Equestria.-

-¿Supongo que debe tener esa temática del idioma ingles no?-Mire con cierta curiosidad a la princesa.-

-¿Ingles? El idioma que usamos es Ecuestriano tradicional existe uno mas viejo, el antiguo.-

Supe por lo que ella me dijo es que si hablan inglés o mas bien lo conocen como Ecuestriano.-Pues me gustaría que se me conociera por: "Eternal"-

-¿Conoces nuestro idioma?-Pregunto la princesa.-

-De cierta forma pero con otro nombre, quizás nuestros mundos tengan los idiomas compartidos, solo espero conocer alguien que hable el Ruso, es el único idioma que conozco en su totalidad.-

-Vale si llegases a tener algún problema o necesitaras algo solo pídemelo ¿de acuerdo? Estaría encantada de ayudarte.-

-Celestia en serio no creo necesi…-Ahora fue ella la que me interrumpió.-

-Considéralo como si te debiera yo un favor, debido a que terminaste aquí casi por mi culpa.-

-¿No fue por la culpa de la hija de Armor?-Mire casi incriminatoriamente al semental blanco quien únicamente mostro una mueca de cierto nerviosismo.-

-Posee parte de la culpa, de cualquier forma podrás entablar conversación con unas ponis en particular ahí, estarían felices de ayudarte, ten eso por seguro-

-Muchas gracias entonces…-

-Al contrario.-Sonrió.- gracias.-

-¿Por qué?-Dije algo confundido.-

-Por hablarme como una igual.-

Después de eso un grupo de guardias me escoltaron hacia aquel poblado, nuestro medio de transporte fue un tren bastante… afeminado para mi gusto, demasiados colores brillantes le quitan lo "Masculino"

-Tienes suerte que los guardias no te golpearan.-Hablo Armor tomando asiento en uno de las grandes sillas del tren al lado mío.-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Faltarle de el respeto de ese modo a la princesa.-

-Pues lo siento pero no trato con "Realeza" de donde vengo… aunque irónicamente debo decirte que vengo de un imperio…-Voltee a mirar el paisaje que se miraba atraves de la ventana.-

-¿Y sabiendo eso porque hablarle así?-una extraña curiosidad tenia este semental.- mas aun si vienes de un imperio por ende deben de tener un gobernante.-

-Veras… Curiosamente cuando se fundo nuestra nación hubo una especie de "error" pocos lo conocen, somos una Republica Imperial, el pueblo es el que decide hasta cierto punto no por eso no tenemos representante internacional y nacional. No es el emperador pero casi, nosotros los denominamos presidentes…-

-Es muy extraño tu mundo.-

-¿Y me lo dices a mi? yo estoy pensando justamente lo mismo del tuyo…-Señale por la ventana un grupo de pegasos que descansaban sobre una nube además que otros parecían empujar otro puñado de nubes hasta una posición especifica, mientras otro saltaba sobre ella para hacer que lloviera.-

-Supongo que tendremos nuestras diferencias.-dejo salir una risa mientras miraba por la ventana.-una ultima cosa…-

El tren se había estacionado y los pasajeros comenzaron a bajar, yo solo me puse de pie seguido por Armor quien también lo hizo.

-Un gusto conocerte… Eternal.-Sonrió un poco amigable el unicornio.-

-Comparto la misma idea jomi.-Estire mi mano hacia el.-

-¿Jomi?-Dijo extrañado mientras estrechaba su mano con la mía.-

-Una forma de llamar: "Camarada", "Amigo", "Compañero", "Hermano", "Compadre", "Cuñado" entre muchas denominaciones mas.-

-Vale comprendo.-

Baje del tren ya solo, los guardias únicamente se quedaron en el tren salvo por Armor quien únicamente se quedo en las puertas despidiéndose.

-Espero saber pronto de ti… Pero que no sean cosas malas.-Advirtió con algo de carisma.-

-Confórmate sabiendo que me porto mal y me cuido bien.-Le regrese el gesto despidiéndome de la misma manera.-

El tren partió de la estación, dejando solo a los pasajeros que habían salido de aquel tren y yo, no había mucho que pudiese hacer, pese a tener este día encima mío opte por buscar alguna posada, si la princesa y ese guardia eran así de amables creo que puedo esperar algo de hospitalidad al menos solo por unos días en lo que encuentro aquí trabajo pero creo que para este punto seria un poco difícil ya que no creo que cualquier lugar quiera aceptar a alguien como yo por muy tolerantes que sean, digo… yo no lo haría la verdad.

-Supongo que puedo encontrar algo por aquí los textos están en ingles… que bueno que mi madre me obligaba a estudiar el ingles… nunca pensé que lo diría pero… tenias razón en esto-

En efecto mi madre un día me dijo "Llegaras a necesitar el ingles" cuanta razón tenia ganaste esta ronda madre… ganaste esta.

Mi andar no fue apresurado de hecho pese a todo, el pueblo en si no era muy grande podría decir incluso que es algo pequeño hasta cierto punto… Los ponis caminaban con tranquilidad, no había nada que los molestara, quizás y recibía sus miradas con algo de curiosidad, pero solo seria momentáneo hasta que se acostumbren a mi presencia.

Al dar vuelta en una de las esquinas, termine chocando con alguien, pero no solo eso si no que algo cayo encima mío era algo bastante viscoso y pegajoso, no podía quitármelo con facilidad, me había caído incluso en la cara por lo cual tenia los ojos cerrados.

-Perdona… No era mi intención.-

Era una voz del todo calmada y muy… neutra al hablar, no había expresiones, era casi como si hablase con una inteligencia artificial.  
Me ayudo a levantarme, al quitarme aquella cosa de la cara y ojos pude mirar mejor de quien se trataba… valga la redundancia otra yegua, estoy comenzando a creer que este mundo puede ser como el mío, para cada hombre hay 7 mujeres, pero quizás aquí sea: "para cada hombre hay 16 yeguas"

Esta yegua era de piel gris seco, ojos de un color azul opaco, crin y cola de color purpura, bastante arreglada podría decir, era una poni "Normal" ya que no poseía cuerno o alas, su mirada era seria y falta de expresión total en su rostro, su cuerpo era cubierto por lo que parecía ser una prenda larga, podría decir que es en vestido pero no pienso yo que casi parecería una especie de blusa de un golor azul opaco muy alargado, su cuerpo podría decir que es una chica un tanto dotada, un busto de buen tamaño y unas caderas notorias con una faja que ella llevaba por encima de su blusa en su cintura.

-Déjeme ayudarle por favor.-Tomo mi mano mientras tiraba de ella para que la siguiera.-

-D-Descuide.- La verdad era que trataba de ocultar mi enojo, estaba a nada de soltarle una cachetada tan fuerte a esta yegua que quizás exagerando lo habría mandado a la luna de viaje-Solo es algo de…-Probé aquella cosa viscosa y resulto ser gelatina de sabor de limón.-

-Insisto.-Tomo mi brazo y comenzó a tirar de el para que la siguiera.-

Para ser una chica tenia una fuerza casi sobrehumana, no pude negarme por mucho que en el camino le mencione mil y un veces que estaba bien, aunque me alegro que se tomara las molestias de "Ayudarme" con esto. Pero conforme caminábamos y nos dirigíamos fuera del pueblo comencé a preocuparme cosa que hizo que esta yegua solo digiera.-Mi casa esta cercas de aquí, un poco a las afueras del pueblo- Al principio estaba preocupado pero al ver a adonde nos dirigíamos era una cueva fuera del poblado, era algo que nunca pudria haber apreciado nunca en mi vida.

Yo pude entrar a minas cuando fui a excursiones a Guanajuato o Colima, no pasaba de encontrar si acaso una que otra franja que marcaba metal como oro o plata… Pero esta Mina si así puedo llamarla escaba completamente llena de tantas joyas y gemas de diferentes colores, el simple brillo de estas me dejaba sorprendido, incluso eran las joyas mismas las cuales iluminaban el camino. Simplemente algo que nunca podría haber visto en casa, incluso solo por tentación y mi fascinación a los Zafiros, termine tomando uno del suelo de bastante buen tamaño la verdad y lo puse en mi bolsillo. Estaba algo plegostioso por lo que tenia encima mío debido a nuestro encuentro, pero me sentía feliz hasta cierto punto ya que por fin cumpli de cierta forma uno de mis muchos deseos y era poseer un Zafiro de buen tamaño.

-Ese no es un zafiro…-Hablo con cierta indiferencia cosa que la verdad me hacia creer que hacia esto porque se sentía forzada debido a nuestro encuentro algo… torpe.-

-Algo me decía que no podía haber sido tan sencillo.-Deje caer la joya al suelo solo logrando que esta se rompiera.- ¿p-pero qué?

-Algunas de estas joyas son aun… muy delicadas, aun les falta siglos para madurar…-

-¿Oh?…-Confundido decidí no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, en primera no soy de este lugar y en segunda conocimiento nulo tengo de los minerales.- No sabia que eso debía de hacerse.-

-Solo en casos peculiares, normalmente este tipo de joyas se utilizan para adornar u/o uso de prendas… en su mayoría solo son de utilería.-Dijo con bastante simples-Llegamos… lamento si te incomoda por el lugar pero a mi me gusta.-

Frente a nosotros había una gran cortina rosa de bordajes dorados y azules, eran símbolos algo arcaicos pero creo que solo los tiene por gusto, cuando hizo aun lado la cortina dejo mirar un paisaje que podría compararlo con la película de la Era de hielo cuando bajan por un sistema de cuevas y encuentran un paisaje jurásico lleno de vegetación y vida. Pues algo parecido paso aquí.

Al entrar por el lugar divisabas una cascada no muy lejos que hacia un riachuelo que cruzaba por el lugar, cruzando ese riachuelo había vegetación de diferente flora, la cascada venia de la parte superior, un pequeño orificio permitía el paso del agua para crear esa cascada, cosa que me sorprendía era un agua muy limpia y cristalina. Si yo voy a un rio en mi pueblo, solo encontrare basura y un sinfín de cosas putrefactas ahí.

-Quítate la ropa por favor.-Hablo de manera indiferente mientras se quitaba su blusa, (cabe de recordar que esa blusa cubría casi todo su cuerpo) únicamente quedando para mi sorpresa en ropa interior, dado que esperaba que tuviera un pequeño short puesto que cubriera parte de su cuerpo también… Ella solo extendió su mano esperando que le entregara lo que me pidió.-

-"Pues a mal paso darse prisa"-Pensé para mis adentros mientras hacia caso de lo que dijo, le entregue mi saco y camisa afortunadamente mis pantalones estaban técnicamente limpios, salvo por el polvo que acumulo al entrar aquí. Le entregue lo correspondiente pero ella dijo.

-Tu camisa.-Dijo señalando lo que parecía ser una mancha verde justo en la base del cuello de la camisa.- te las devolveré descuida…-

Bueno, la verdad nunca tuve problemas en estar desnudo de la cintura para arriba, mayor parte del tiempo en casa o en el departamento a pesar de tener visitas estoy así, después de todo es mi casa ¿Quién podía decirme algo?

-Ponte cómodo, regreso en poco tiempo.-Sin mas ella camino hasta donde una roca la bloqueo de mi vista.-

Me dedique únicamente a observar el lugar, era en si una habitación completa, había una cama bastante amplia para mi gusto, de cobijas y sabanas rojas, junto a 4 almohadas, en uno de los muros de piedra había un estante con algunos libros y al lado de este un ropero algo grande, por mero morbo y curiosidad decidí abrir su ropero, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que en ese ropero había únicamente blusas del mismo tipo y color que aquella yegua tenia, fácilmente pude contar 25 de ellas.

-Supongo que le agrada…-Hable en tono neutro -.-u-

Me senté al borde de la cama, pero ni bien pude alcanzar a ponerme cómodo cuando aquella yegua entro casi de improviso y si por entrar me refiero a caminar y pasar por un lado de una roca pues si…

-Tardara en secarse-Paso a un lado mío solo para dirigirse a su ropero.-

-Descuida tengo el 50% de la culpa, además siento no tener nada para pagarte esa gelatina.-Dije algo apenado-

-No importa, tenía algo de prisa por llegar a una fiesta y no me fije bien por donde iba, se suponía que esa gelatina seria para el honorario del día.-Dijo en un tono neutro mientras sacaba una blusa mas y se acercaba a la cama poniéndola ahí solo para voltear a verme.-Mi hermana suele hacer fiestas cuando alguien nuevo llega a Poniville.-

-Ya veo, ¿es una organizadora o algo parecido?-

-Así es.-Se cruzo de brazos mientras levantaba levemente su busto mirándome.-Uhm… ¿tu llegaste hoy no?-Le asentí un par de veces.-Dijo que venia buscando a alguien nuevo hace dos días y que después no lo volvió a ver… ¿No serias tu de casualidad?-

-Pues hace dos días que llegue si, ¿pero como es tu hermana? Era una azul de temperamento brusco o era una rosa algo extraña con delirio de persecución y…-

-Es la rosa…-Me miro fijamente.-se llama Pinki.-

-Y agradable chica de ojos azules.-Dije nervioso rascándome la cabeza.-Muy simpática.

-Ambos sabemos que no es lo que ibas a decir.-

-SI era muy obvio lo que iba a decirte…-Dije derrotado por no poder ocultarlo.-

-Pinki tiende a ser alguien… peculiar cuando comienza una relación, pero descuida te agradara estoy segura, ¿Quieres algo de beber?-

-¿Que ofreces?-

-Tengo algo de sidra, agua…-Señalo el riachuelo a lo que yo solo carcajee un poco por su chiste-creo que aun me queda algo de vino y licor.-

-Una copa de lo último, necesito tragarme lo que ha pasado estos últimos días.-

Ella camino hasta uno de los muros de piedra y tiro de lo que era un cristal verdoso y solo mire como este muro se partió en dos dejando ver un pequeño mini bar.

-Querido San Gaspar, no me juzgues por suspirar-Dije en susurro mirando a la yegua servir dos copas de vino.-"Quizás y si termine acostumbrarme mas rápido de lo que crei"-Pense para mis adentros mientras me entregaba una de las copas.-

-A todo esto como te llamas.-Tomo asiento aun lado mío.-

-Eternal, y tu ¿como te llamas?-

-Maud.-

-Un gusto Maud.-Levante un poco mi copa a lo que ella correspondió el gesto chocando ambas.- Oye… no quisiera sonar abusivo pero…-

-¿Si?-Dijo con neutralidad mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa.-

-¿Crees que me permitas vivir aquí unos días? Solo en lo que encuentro trabajo y me busco un departamento o donde vivir-

-Uhm…-Quedo algo pensante por unos instantes mientras me miraba, me preocupaba que dijera que no mas que nada pero…-Creo que te lo debo, además si te echara así a la calle te arrestarían por inmoralidad.-

-Al menos una chica con sentido del humor.-Carcajee un momento.-

-Soy comediante.-

-Y yo pensaba que no te podías superar.-Le di unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras seguía riendo.-

-Hago Stand Up.-

-Y supera las expectativas jajaja.-

-Vale…-Se puso de pie y tomo su blusa y comenzó a ponérsela.- aun tengo que llegar a la fiesta que mi hermana organizo. Creo que por el bien de los dos seria bueno que no mencionara nada, lo último que tu querrás es a todo Poniville aquí y sin ropa.-

-No pude haberlo dicho mejor… pero si conoces de algún lugar donde ocupen de servicios por favor ayúdame.-

-Claro…-fue hasta la cortina.- el baño esta ahí-Señalo un muro de piedra.- la verde es para el mini bar, el azul para el baño, el rojo para el yacusi y el rosa no lo uses.-

-Descuida no soy curioso- Mentira será lo primero que haga cuando ella se valla.-

-Bien, tu ropa esta en esa dirección-Señalo detrás de una roca por la cual ella había pasado hace unos momentos.- si la sientes seca pues póntela yo la verdad me siento a gusto caminando sin ropa en casa.-

-¿Verdad que si?-Dije algo sorprendido.- es cómodo y mas en épocas de calor, al fin alguien que lo entiende.-

Sin mas ella solo salió del lugar. Apenas lo hizo me dirigí hacia aquel muro de piedra y mire las cuatro gemas que sobresalían de ahí y mire la gema rosa y tire de ella pero no pasaba nada pase alrededor de dos minutos tirando de ella hasta que escuche atrás de mi.

-Te dije que no tiraras de ella.-Dijo Maud asomando su cabeza por las cortinas.-

-¿Me acabas de trolear?-

La verdad c la rifo, me engaño la verdad la hace para comediante esta chica.

Fin del cap.


	3. La baquera y la fiestera

Desde mi llegada a este pueblo… las cosas han sido un poco mas… pacificas si así puedo decirlo, vivir con Maud es incluso algo tedioso pero te terminas acostumbrando asu forma de hablar y dirigirte la palabra sin ninguna expresión, suele ser difícil ya que cuando suelo soltar un chiste (Y tengo miedo de soltar chistes negros) no se ría aunque ella diga que esta "Feliz" o "Alegre" por el chiste, pero si, poco a poco la fui entendiendo un poco a ella no parece molestarle compartir cama, de hecho… Parecía que se acostumbró muchísimo más rápido a mi presencia que yo a este lugar.

Maud suele despertarse muy temprano, tengo entendido que es Geóloga o algo parecido, o como dicen mis amigos, "estudia el polvo" tal cual las cosas y de honestos somos, ella pudo conseguirme un trabajo cosa que le agradecí de muy buena manera aunque ella prefería de momento evitar el contacto físico (Aclaro yo nunca estuve dispuesto a abrazarla ella lo iba hacer pero ella misma se separo de mi diciendo que no quería hacerlo)

El trabajo si así puedo llamarlo, es ayudar a una familia en una granja de manzanos, dijo que se llaman los "Apple" una familia bastante humilde en mi opinión, dijo Maud que seria momentáneo ya que se acercaba el invierno y no habría trabajo hasta entonces, pero de momento seria un buen lugar para trabajar y conseguir aunque sea un poco de dinero.

No quise despreciar el favor que Maud me hizo y me dirigí a ese lugar, con un mapa improvisado que Maud me hizo a pluma y papel me encamine hacia el lugar, era una granja como cualquier otra, llena de manzanos en su totalidad, podía ver hectáreas y hectáreas de manzanos por todo el lugar, un cobertizo rojo y una casa grande los podría divisar a un costado donde una gran puerta estaba abierta, ahí pude mirar a quien seria uno de los "Apple"

-Hola, tu debes ser la chica que Maud menciono con quien me iba a encontrar aquí ¿verdad?-Pregunte curioso-

-Así es soy yo compañero-Dijo alegre en un tono campirano mientras se señalaba así misma orgullosa.- Soy Applejack.-

Esta yegua era un poco alta, mas no me superaba en altura, de piel anaranjada, una ligera combinación de ambos, tenia pecas blancas apenas visibles que estaban en su rostro, ojos verdosos que le daban un toque muy femenil a ese rostro, crin y cola de un color amarillo brillante, su crin estaba atado ligeramente al final, sus brazos marcaban musculatura de trabajo laboral, en si era una yegua fuerte su complexión lo demostraba, llevaba ropas campiranas, de busto promedio podría decir pero algo que resaltaba bastante era su trasero por mucho que me costara trabajo apartar la mirada (Mentira soy un pervertido de primera ya que tentado estuve a querer darle una nalgada) tenia una cintura muy marcada para ser sincero.

-Tu debes ser el chico que Maud menciono…-Me miro detenidamente- ¿Crees poder con el trabajo? Es algo pesado para alguien que no tiene condición… No lo tomes a mal pero…-Rodeo por un momento al chico.- No pareces alguien muy fuerte que digamos.-

-Descuida.-Le sonreí amablemente a la poni.-Podre con lo que me pidas… es solo la ropa que llevo que hace que me vea mas… "estirado".-

-Bueno, si estas de acuerdo adelante.-Dijo invitándome a pasar-Te diré que aras ¿vale?-

Al entrar me fue explicando con exactitud que deberes tendría, en si me especifico que iría recogiendo los baldes que tienen manzanas y los acomodaría en grandes barriles y los llevaría a un almacén que queda justo debajo del granero, me dijo que su hermano se encargaría de llenar los baldes que yo únicamente me preocupara por llevar los baldes a los barriles y los barriles al almacén, después de eso trabajo de granja que yo ya conocía: Darle de comer a los cerdos, a las gallinas y gallos, limpiar el granero una vez terminado y acomodar unos cubos gigantes de heno.

-Eso sería todo compañero lo que tendrías que hacer hoy, el almuerzo se sirve a las 10:30 y la comida a las 3:00 de la tarde, descuida yo te hablare para que vengas a acompañarnos.-Medio un leve golpe en la espalda.- después de todo nada mejor que una buena comida después de un día de trabajo no crees?-Dijo feliz la chica mientras me animaba a que comenzara el trabajo.-

-Pues a mal paso darle prisa.-Dije antes de comenzar a llevarme los baldes, podía llevarme de 5 baldes, tres encima de mi hombro izquierdo y dos en el derecho, esto para no tener tan pesado uno de los hombros y poderme apoyar con mayor facilidad y no sentir el peso excesivo.-

La verdad estaba un poco acostumbrado a este tipo de trabajos, mi abuelo y vis-abuelo eran de rancho, y siempre que iba a visitarlos nos ponían a trabajar, esto porque a si a ellos los criaron, supongo que al ser de épocas diferentes no sabíamos porque nos hacían trabajar de niños pero… la verdad agradezco mucho que lo hicieran ya que forjaron con eso un carácter fuerte en mi, me ayudaron a tener iniciativa propia.

Claro que conforme crecí deje de visitarlos, y desde entonces lo mas cercano a trabajo pesado fue tomar trabajo de medio tiempo en una frutería, trabajando en la zona de almacenamiento.

No me llevo mucho tiempo hacer lo propio con los baldes, lo único realmente cansado era el viaje de la zona de los manzanos al granero, fuera de eso se podría decir que me puse en "Piloto automático" perdí la noción del tiempo haciendo esto… No fue si no hasta que la misma yegua después de un tiempo me hablo, pero estaba tan inmerso en el trabajo que lo juro mi propia mente ya había incluso creado una canción en medio del trabajo para darme un "Ritmo" de trabajo constante.

-Valla esperaba que aun te faltara algo pero vero que ya terminaste.-Hablo la yegua campirana mirando como salía del almacén.-

-Solo déjame recuperar un poco el aliento.-Dije fatigado mientras me sentaba en el suelo tras salir del almacén.-

-Es bueno saber que puedes con el trabajo.-Sonrió feliz la yegua mirando al chico.- ¿te parece venir a almorzar ahora?

-Claro…-Me puse de pie tras respirar mi ultima buena bocanada de aire pesado.- ¿no se molestara tu familia?

-Al contrario, somos de los que creen que mientras mas en la mesa, se disfruta mejor la comida.-Sonrió amigable.-Ven sígueme.-

-Si-Sonrió malicioso-Ve tu por delante yo te sigo.-

¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un pervertido de primera si no fuera por esa cola que tiene disfrutaría mucho mejor de la vista para ser sincero.  
Me encamino por un tramo corto hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser una casa bastante humilde, incluso podría decir que de la era colonial casi con el mismo estilo que la casa de mis abuelos maternos.

Una puerta sencilla de madera fue abierta dejando ver lo que parecía ser una cocina siendo parte también del comedor cosa bastante normal siendo una casa simple… Ahí dentro nos esperaban otros 3 equinos, uno de ellos era rojo, parecía ser macho, bastante musculoso cabe de aclarar, llevaba lo que parecía ser un overol azul junto a una playera blanca pero de igual manera su musculatura resaltaba bastante, de crin y cola idénticas a las de Applejack al igual que sus ojos, de un color verde.  
La siguiente era una anciana ya entrada en años de… que podría decir… entre los 70 y la muerte, no se calcular edades la verdad pero por ahí anda que se la lleva la santa muerte. Una yegua de piel verdosa opaca, ojos amarillos casi tocando el dorado, su crin y cola… que puedo decir es peinado de anciano por donde lo vea y lo siento si la insulto con pensamientos pero… DIOS ya llévatela. Llevaba puesto un vestido que cubría por completo todo su cuerpo, un traje bastante entrado en los años 70 y 60, muy conservadora.  
La ultima de ellos era una de las tres yegüitas que mire el primer día que había llegado, inmediatamente después de verme esta poni salto por la sorpresa mientras se acercaba rápidamente a Applejack gritando.

-¡Te dije que no era mentira hermana!-Decía señalándome con su dedo índice mientras tomaba el brazo de Applejack para que le pusiera atención.-¡Es el a quien vimos y a quien Pinki buscaba para su fiesta!-

-Vale, si Applebloom pero…-Tomo la mano de la pequeña y la bajo.- No es correcto señalar a otros ponis ya lo habíamos hablado.-

-¡P-Pero porque esta aquí hermana!-Ella casi inmediatamente soltó su brazo y se acerco a mi bastante hiperactiva.- ¿¡Dime adonde te llevaron los guardias!? ¿Te los comiste?-

-Ya probé la carne de caballo pero no, aun no me los he comido para su fortuna.-Sonreí lo mas sádicamente posible, mientras la miraba, únicamente logrando que sus orejas se calleran mientras una mirada de miedo se apoderaba de su rostro. Yo únicamente solté una risa mientras pasaba mi mano izquierda por el brazo de esta pequeña.- Era una broma potranca, aunque en es cierto y he comido caballos en antaño no significa que lo haga con ustedes… puedes respirar tranquila.-Trate de sonreírle lo mas amable posible.-

Ella solo suspiro aliviada-Tienes un sentido del humor algo retorcido.-Hablo Applejack algo preocupada.-

-Entenderías mejor si vinieras de donde yo vengo créeme.-Mire a los otros dos ponis.- Y ellos.-

-Oh si disculpa.-Dijo algo apenada mientras se acercaba a los dos ponis.- El es Bigmac es mi hermano mayor.-se posiciono al lado del poni rojo mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor del cuello del susodicho quien únicamente dijo en un largo y pesado "Sip"- Y ella es la Abuela Smit-Dijo posicionándose al lado de la anciana.-

-¿Eh?-Dijo la anciana mirando de un lado a otro sin saber que era lo que pasaba.-¿Desde cuando tenemos al tio Jumper con nosotros?-Dijo la anciana mirándome con algo de extrañeza.-

-Entendí.-Dije riendo ante ese "Nombre" pero la pequeña solo me miro extrañada-Yo si entendí esa referencia. Es la película de los Jumpers no?-

-¿Les parece si almorzamos?-Hablo Applejack a lo que todos solo afirmaron.-

El almuerzo consistía en cosas hechas de manzanas, la verdad no podría decir que me aburren ya que es mi tercera fruta favorita no la mejor y no diría que lo comería todos los días pero sin duda si se prepara de diferente forma quizás y si lo coma todos los días. El Almuerzo era un grupo de Pai de manzanas, leche y unos Hotcakes.

-¿Oye como te llamas?-La pequeña se termino sentando a lado mío ya que le pareció divertido usarme como un navegador preguntándome cada cosa que le venia a la mente.-

-Eternal.-

-¿Es un nombre un poco arrogante no?-Dijo la pequeña-

-¡Applebloom!-Le grito Applejack al escuchar eso.-

-Descuida.-Mire a la pequeña.- Quizás y tengas razón, es un nombre bastante arrogante y mas para alguien como yo que no vivirá mas de 100 años, pero eso no quiere decir que yo sea eterno.-

-¿Entonces?-Pregunto curiosa mientras inclinaba su cabeza.-

-Quisiera… hacer algo que todos recuerden… y así al menos ser recordado… pero siendo sincero nunca fui alguien muy sobresaliente.-Comencé a comer.-

-¡Oye oye!-Me interrumpió antes de darle la primera mordida a mi comida.-¿Cual es tu talento?

-No creo tener ninguno-Quede algo pensante.-Una vez golpee a 5 chicos con una piedra en rebote eso si fue talento-Recordé aquel vago momento en que lance una piedra en medio del lago donde un grupo de chicos nadaba y al querer hacer los conocidos "Patitos" estos "Patitos" golpearon las cabezas de ellos.- Creo que aun no pierdo el toque de la maldad.-Mire mi mano con la cual había hecho tal hazaña.-

-Oh recuerdo haber golpeado la cabeza de Apple Top… o fue la de…-Dijo la Abuela algo pensante tratando de recordar.- Creo que… No ese no era… Fue mas bien… No tampoco. La cuestión fue que yo también le había puesto un merecido golpe a uno de mis familiares.-Dijo orgullosa pero poco después sonrisa victoriosa desapareció cuando dijo.- O fui yo a la que golpearon?-La anciana volteo a verme.- En fin, decidiste cortejar a mi nieta ¿o que viniste hacer aquí a la granja jovencito?

-Abuela.-Dijo Applejack algo apenada mientras se cubría con el sombrero que ella tenia para tapar un sonrojo bastante notorio.-

-¿Qué?-Dijo extrañada- Me es extraño que sea tu hermano quien tenga novia siendo alguien tan tímido y callado y poco social y tu siendo todo lo contrario que el no tengas si quiera a uno en todos estos años.-

Ella solo se hizo mas pequeña en la mesa mientras se seguía tapando con el sombrero.-¿Ah pero de seguro heredo su belleza no?-Intente quitarle un poco de la presión que la joven yegua recibía de su abuela.-

-Me ofendes al preguntar, pero te puedo asegurar que en mis años dorados era mil y un veces mejor que cualquier otra yegua eso te lo puedo asegurar.-Dijo orgullosa y bastante feliz.-Solo que debo encontrar mi álbum de fotos… debe estar en el sótano con todos los tiliches.-Dijo fastidiada.- Oh por mil cascos.-Dijo enojada.-

El almuerzo siguió de manera "Natural" una vez terminamos seguimos con el trabajo… no fue si no hasta las 4:40 de la tarde cuando acabamos me termine despidiendo de la familia quienes esperaban verme el día siguiente para seguir con el trabajo, yo únicamente les asentí con la cabeza en afirmación, después de todo se que tendré que buscar otro trabajo, puedo tomar esto como ejercicio es cierto pero se y me conozco que no podrá durar mucho tiempo con una rutina así, mas que nada porque tengo alma de flojo pero de momento es una fuente de ingresos pequeña.

Era algo temprano como para regresar a la casa de Maud y quizás ella estaría ya en casa o con su hermana, decidí no pensar mucho en eso después de todo lo que quería de momento era solo seguir explorando el pueblo. Debido a que el otoño se acercaba el viento era algo fuerte incluso en las lejanías fuera de la zona de las casas y edificios podía mirar un conjunto de cometas todos de diferentes colores y formas creo que el mas original fue el que parecía mas a una especie de murciélago.

-Creo que de momento no podr…-

No pude terminar mi frase cuando algo cayo encima mío, termine de cara contra el piso apunto de soltar mil y un maldiciones incluso hasta decirle al animal rastrero que cayo encima mío de que se moriría y cuando de no ser por…

-¡Al fin te encuentro!-Una voz aguda resonaba en mis oídos.- ¡Sabia que regresarías!-

Como cual marioneta levantado por su titiritero, fui levantado por esta yegua rosa conocida como Pinki, quien parecía alegre pero yo por mi parte tenia el ceño fruncido y con algo de pasto en la boca y tierra en toda mi ropa.

-¡Pensaron que me había vuelto loca cuando quise hacerte tu fiesta y no te encontré por ningún lado pero aquí estas!-Comenzó a sacudirme con fuerza.- ¿Soy Pinki Pie y tu eres?-Inclino su cabeza algo curiosa mientras sonreía.-

-¿Porque el interés? Apenas y te conozco…-Dije empujándola para alejarla de mi-

-¿Pues no esperaras que intente hablarte sin tu nombre o si?-Tomo mi mano y comenzó a mirarla- Uh tu tienes cinco dedos.-Miro su mano- yo solo tengo cuatro.-Me enseño su mano.-

-Pues bien ahora suelta.-Recogí mi mano-

-¿Y bien?-

-¿Bien que?-Le pregunte confundido-

-Tu nombre tontito.-Me dio un par de golpecitos en la cabeza como si tocara una puerta, yo únicamente fruncí el ceño algo molesto por esto.-

E de aclarar que le di mi nombre "Ecuestriano" mas por modales que por otra cosa que si por mi fuera no le habría dado ni el alias que uso para jugar en League of legens- Eternal –

-Que buen nombre.-Sonrió amigable.- porque no vienes conmigo y pruebas un poco del pastel que te hice.-Se posiciono justo atrás de mi y comenzó a empujarme como cual caricatura trata de mover una piedra gigante sin siquiera lograr moverla un centímetro.- ¡Solo… muévete un poquito!-Puso todas sus fuerzas (O eso pienso yo) para moverme pero no podía.-

-No… en primer lugar no te acompañare, si lo hiciera a cualquiera que llega presentándose conmigo yo estaría tres metros bajo tierra dentro de un ataúd de mármol en el cementerio del Sagrado corazón de Yisus cercas de "zancas te abro."-

-No pienso secuestrarte o torturarte para hacerte un pastelillo después de haberte mutilado y haberte drenado toda tu sangre.-Siguió poniendo fuerza.-

-No.-Dije secamente- Ahora-Pase mi mano a mi espalda y tome a la poni pero apenas hacerlo esta yegua se volvió tan ligera como una pluma que podía levantarla sin siquiera esfuerzo, cosa extraña.- Creo que, o no fui muy claro, o te haces que la virgen María te habla.-La coloque justo en frente de mi.- No quiero tu fiestecita, confórmate con saber mi nombre y no me busques yo soy el que busca y encuentra vale?-

Ella solo me miro detenidamente como si estuviera meditando mis palabras por un momento y luego llevo sus manos a mi rostro acariciándolo.- Me agradas, Maud tenia razón eres alguien bastante gracioso por tu forma tan extraña de hablar.-Dejo salir una leve risilla.-

-¿Te quieres morir ese?-Le apunte con mi dedo índice.-

-¿Ese? O ¿ese?-Dijo señalando primero a un poste de luz y luego a otro poni que venia caminando.-

Solo golpee mi cara con la palma de mi mano harto de todo esto.

-Si voy y tomo un pedazo, ¿dejaras de molestar?-

-Si te lo acabas lo hare-Me sonrió con algo de confianza.-

-No me lo acabare yo solo, le dare tres mordidas.-

-Que mejor sean cinco grandes.-

-Cuatro regulares.-

-Tres… tómalo o déjalo-Se cruzo de brazos la poni rosa.-

-Oookey… serán tres.-Dije algo confundido-

-¡YAY!-Dijo feliz mientras tomaba de mi brazo y como cual muñeco de trapo levantado por un niño fui casi literalmente arrastrado por esta poni rosa.

Véase que la falta de "Realidad" o "coherencia" es algo muy poco existente en este mundo, lo aprendí a la mala por lo visto, no es que no me gustara que ella quisiera hacer fiestas pero… creo que podrían entender un poco mi estado… pues cuando uno acaba de trabajar uno puede llegar a terminar un poco cansado y estresado del trabajo y lo único que quiere uno, es pasar tiempo para uno mismo, pues ese era mi caso y no lo pude hacer por cumplirle el capricho a esta yegüita.

A decir verdad pase un buen tiempo con esta poni, quizás es algo exasperante, porque es muy insistente y no se da por vencido hasta que uno acepte a las peticiones de ella, o al menos yo no eh podido hacer que deje de molestar con esas peticiones.

-Oye…-Me miro mientras yo comía pastel.-Mi hermana me dijo que buscabas trabajo.-

-Si, de momento estoy con una familia llamada Apple.-

-OH ¿Trabajas con Applejack?-Dijo sorprendida mientras se levantaba un poco de su cilla.-

-Si, pero solo es momentáneo, quisiera algo mas… pues estable y menos pesado, pero evita por favor decirle a Applejack lo que te dije.-

-Descuida, "Con cerrojo y si no arrojo un pastelillo a mi ojo"-Tras un leve movimiento de manos ella solo hablo de una "Promesa"-

-¿Promesa Pinki? Así que de aquí venia.-Pensé en voz baja al terminar de escucharla.-

-¿¡Oh la conoces!?-

-Mas o menos… podría decirte que hablaban de ellas en algunas películas y series.-Rode los ojos.- Aunque muy infantil si me lo preguntan.-

-Valla. Tengo curiosidad. ¿De donde vienes?-

-Del trabajo…-

-Bueno… No lo tomes tan literal.-

-¿Eh?-Dije algo risueño.- Vale, vengo directamente de un lugar lo bastante lejos. Pero hasta ahí ¿vale?-

-Bien…-Me miro por un momento.- ¿te gusto el pastel?-

-El sabor es agradable pero… Creo que se te paso la mano con el azúcar y el glaseado quizás habría sido mejor que lo hubieras dejado solo para decorado en este caso.-

-Oh…-Dijo algo desanimada.- T-Tienes buen ojo para los postres.-

-Para todo lo que sea comida Pinki, pero no tomes tan enserio mi comentario, puede y ese azúcar adicional se deba a tu estilo de cocina, yo por mi parte soy muy perfeccionista cuando se trata del arte culinario.-Me puse de pie.-

-¿Eres cocinero?-Levanto la mirada para verme.-

-Graduado como Chef si, pero solo por capricho ya que en si nunca tuve la intención de trabajar en restaurantes o algo parecido pero…-Me quede pensante- "La verdad no seria mala idea abrir uno aquí con lo basto que es la especialidad culinaria humana."-

-¿Peeeero?-Se puso de pie mientras ladeaba un poco su cabeza.-

-No, nada en particular… Me tengo que ir Pinki, gracias de igual forma por el pastel. "Corres con suerte que haiga sido de vainilla o de otro modo ni me hubiera acercado a el"-

-¿Uh quieres que te acompañe?-Ella casi rápidamente como si de una pegajilla se tratara, abrazo mi brazo izquierdo.-

-Conosco el camino.-

-Te pueden secuestrar.-Sonrió algo inocente sin soltarme del brazo.-

-Soy lo suficientemente capas de defenderme de un grupo de maleantes Pinki.-Trate de hacer que me soltara del brazo, al principio moviendo mi brazo y incluso puse mi mano en su cara y trate de separarla de mi pero ella no parecía si quiera inmutarse.- Veinte minutos de tu presencia fueron mas que suficiente por esta sema… digo mes.-

-¿Y que tal que sea un maleante de ocho brazos, capas de utilizar energía y golpearte con ella?-

-Ah pos mira, le digo "Te quieres morir "S" y C muere-

-Jajaja, me agrada como hablas-Dijo risueña mientras lo miraba.-

-¿C le llama autismo queres aprender?-

-¡SI, SI, SI, SI, SI!-

-¿Porque siento que me voy arrepentir de esto?-Dije algo preocupado mientras la poni me miraba con sus enormes ojos azules.-

Fin del cap-

Nota del Autor: Como mencione anteriormente la Reina Umbra estará detenido por un momento, solo en que le encuentro una continuación adecuada debido a la falta de ideas joms la DVD-

¡Interactúa con el Fic!: ¿Debería invitar a Maud a salir?

¿Socializar un poco mas con Applejack

¿Investigar la escuela de Poniville?

La pregunta mas votada será puesta como capitulo de la siguiente semana o dentro de 5 días :3


	4. De regreso a clases

Eh de mencionar que mi estancia aquí ha sido bastante agradable… mi trabajo con la granja de los Apple, me hace pasar el tiempo en las mañanas hace poco recibí mi primera paga… decidí ayudar un poco a Maud con los gastos de lo que es nuestra comida y uso diario, descubrí que a ella le agrada bastante el té de Canela, así que no tuve problemas en ir a la "Tienda de Té"…  
Yo no sabia que había una tienda específicamente que vendiera esto, porque al menos en casa, una tienda normal de "Abarrotes" te vende de cualquier tipo de te.

La poni dependiente, era una yegua de un color purpura, algo baja de estatura, de ojos azules claros, y crin y cola rosas bastante cortas, su complexión era delgada, de cuerpo promedio podría decir, ella llevaba lo que parecía ser un pañuelo en su cuello de color azul , llevaba una blusa de color gris de manga larga y un pantalón negro.

-Hola buenas tardes-Dijo sumamente amable la poni, creo que ah de estar acostumbrada a mi presencia debido a que me la he topado un par de veces en estas semanas.- En que puedo ayudarte?-

-Si, un paquete de Té de canela por favor-

-Por supuesto joven-Dicho esto con ayuda de una escalera subió hasta tomar lo que yo quería en un estante.-

El lugar era bastante grande, debo decir que fácil podría decir que llenaría todo el lugar de diversos grupos mas de cosas, como café, o también especias, pero no… todo lo que había aquí era únicamente Té.- Algo mas que ocupes?-Dijo amablemente la yegua entregándome el paquete-

-Si… por curiosidad la escuela de este lugar ¿Por donde queda?-

-Oh, bueno, una está tomando la entrada principal que lleva al castillo de la princesa y la segunda está cerca de la gran torre del reloj.-

-Vale, muchas gracias.-Le entregue un total de 5 monedas… la simplificación de poner un dibujo y un signo de igual y la cantidad de monedas facilitaba las compras de este lugar lo admito… aunque en muchas ocasiones me daban ganas de que inventaran el papel moneda o monedas de mayor numeración y valor, porque… la ultima vez que termine pagando algo tuve que contar 87 monedas de oro… y fue tedioso porque no solo yo tuve que contarlas si no también el dependiente del lugar.-

-Vuelve pronto-Sonrió amigable- Los Lunes y sábados tenemos ofertas de dos por uno-

Salí de aquella tienda y me dirigí a la escuela que me quedaba mas cercas, la escuela cercas de la torre del reloj, no era difícil perderse, una gigantesca torre con un reloj se podía mirar desde el otro lado del pueblo, era como un punto de referencia…

No eh tenido mucho tiempo de explorar el poblado desde que trabajo con los Apple, mas que nada termino cansado y lo único que quiero en ese momento es al menos descansar…

Mi metabolismo últimamente ha "Mejorado" desde que estoy ahí, ya que tengo que dormir temprano y despertar también temprano. Lo único que me molesta es que no soy alguien que se levante temprano, de hecho prefiero mil veces solo dormir hasta tarde… por esa razón yo mismo entre a clases de estudios nocturnos. Porque no soy alguien que aproveche el día.

Para este punto gran parte de los habitantes me miran con mejores ojos, o al menos ya no me evitan… Pinki Pie… pues… se ha comportado bastante amable conmigo últimamente, el hecho de que sepa que viva con su hermana, la ha hecho de visitarme cada maldito día… la tolero y la soporto lo suficiente, lo que me molesta de ella es que no entiende que a veces una persona ya quiere terminar una platica y ella insiste en seguir ahí… pero ese es lo que tolero y la razón por la que la soporto es porque es una buena mujer… o yegua.

Desde que trabajo con los Apple, Pinki viene en las tardes quizás solo por buena fe o solo por ayudarme pues, ella llega para traerme algo para comer, ya sea un par de pastelillos o una rebanada de pastel, pero estos últimos dos días le dije que "No" porque la verdad ya no podía con tanto dulce… Soy una persona muy directa y no quería mentirle diciéndole que "No tengo hambre" o "Ya comi" así que únicamente le dije que ya no puedo seguir comiendo tanto dulce.

Ella soltó una carcajada y me explico de mil y un maneras porque "SI" puedo seguir comiendo dulce pero ella no entendía la alimentación humana… puedo comer dulces si… pero casi ocasionalmente además mi familia es algo sensible a contraer diabetes y yo ya he comido demasiado como para seguir. Y lo ultimo que quiero es tener diabetes en un mundo donde posiblemente mi estancia de vida debido a la carencia de medicinas para esta enfermedad… porque la ultima vez que Applejack me llevo al hospital únicamente porque me disloque el Hombro (Cosa insignificante porque antes de que viniera la enfermera ya me lo había acomodado) era tan… pues… hasta cierto punto primitivo y por ende solo puedo suponer.

En fin… Pinki me agradeció que fuera honesta con ella porque la ultima vez que aceptaban sus "Regalos" únicamente se deshacían de ellos, ya sea aventándolos o arrogándolos a la basura… agradeci de igual forma su gesto solo que evitara frecuentar darme dulces porque si soy algo… temeroso si como demasiado, eso no significa que no me gusten los dulces o cosas por el estilo, al contrario.

-Esa debe ser la escuela… Parece una primaria.-

Solo iría a mirar, ir de "Oyente" como decimos en mi país, quería conocer un poco los métodos de enseñanza de este lugar. Supongo que será muy diferente y de eso no me cabe duda.

La escuela era algo simple, casi podría decir que parecía un granero, pero esto me recordó a las caricaturas las cuales tienen por escuela este tipo de lugares. No parecía la gran cosa la verdad, pues al llegar a las ventanas de la escuela lo primero que pude notar y distinguir fue a la hermana menor de Applejack la pequeña AppleBloom, ninguno llevaba uniforme tal parecía que podían llevar la ropa que quisieran, cosa que me alegra porque en antaño cuando iba a la escuela me molestaba tener que ir con uniforme escolar todos los días… excepto los días de deporte.

La maestra que impartía clases ya la conozco o al menos de vista, suele ir de compras por las tardes al mercado, tengo entendido y se llama Cherry Lee, una poni bastante modesta o eso es lo que me han contado de ella, siembre vistiendo de forma formal, ella es una poni de colores rosas, de piel rosa oscuro y su crin y cola de colores alternos de colores rosa mas claro, ojos de color verde brillante, siempre vistiendo como mencione de forma formal, casi siempre llevando lo que parece ser una falda negra llegándole un poco mas debajo de las rodillas, y una camisa de botones de manga larga de color blanca.

-Y es por eso chicos, que al utilizar la formula que anote aquí…-Señalo el pizarrón.- podrán encontrar con mucha mas facilidad el resultado a la hora de la simplificación… ¿Alguna duda?

Nadie contesto estaban mas adeptos a escribir lo que la maestra tenia en el pizarrón, poco después de eso la campana de la escuela timbro con fuerza, haciendo que los estudiantes comenzaran a guardar sus cosas con rapidez para salir.

-¡Recuerden que mañana deben entregar su reporte del poni de quien entrevistaran!-Grito con fuerza para que todos le escucharan, únicamente recibió un "Si" apenas forzoso antes de que el primer potrillo saliera del salon y escuela misma.-

Solo mire como ella se sentaba en su silla suspirando aliviada y la entendía… un día para aguantar a chiquillos y ahora "Adolecentes" no es nada fácil, aunque me hago a la idea de que aquí no son como en mi mundo donde un profesor puede enseñar a base de golpes… Cosa lamentable porque era una forma muy útil de impartir clases y formar a los niños para enseñarles a respetar y cumplir.

Los potros me evitan en su mayoría, a excepción de…

-¡Hola Eternal!-Saludo la pequeña Applebloom mientras se acercaba a mi cargando su mochila.-

-Hola Applebloom-Salude de buena gana-Veo que terminaron, ¿que haras ahora?

-Las chicas y yo teníamos planeado prepararnos para irnos de campamento en unos días.-Sonrió algre pero luego señalo a sus amigas.-

Las conocía… eran aquellas jóvenes adolecentes que me tope cuando llegue a este lugar aunque aun no se quien fue quien me golpe con la pelota…

-Ya veo…-Mire a las susodichas quienes únicamente mantenían distancia de mi.-¿Como se llaman?

-La unicornio es Sweetie Bell y la Pegaso se llama Scootaloo ¡Y!-Ella hizo una extraña pose creo que caracterizando a un super héroe o algo parecido no se "No entendí su referencia" poco después ella se avergonzó y miro a sus amigas quienes solo negaban con la cabeza.- D-Disculpa-Se sonrojo- E-Esque t-tenemos un club… supongo que te contare cuando ellas pierdan el miedo a conocerte.-

-Es mejor ser temido que ignorado créeme… Volviendo a…-Mire el salón.- ¿Puedo entrar?

-Si adelante, las clases terminaron. Por cierto ¿podras ayudarme con la casa club mañana?

-Claro que si… apenas termine con el trabajo iré, descuida-

-¡Genial!-Miro a sus compañeras- Ya me voy, seguire convenciéndolas de que vengan a conocerte.-

Me despedi de ella saludándola con la mano izquierda pero ella solo se acerco a mi me dio un abrazo algo hasta cierto punto… un poco empalagoso ya que por lo visto aquí son muy afectuosos y lo digo tanto por Pinki y Applejack ya que mas que nada Pinki es demasiado cariñosa en este aspecto.

Pase al salón de clases, la verdad no es que hubiera muchos pupitres, podría decir que contados son 9 pupitres, era de imaginar siendo este un pueblo tan pequeño la verdad.

-Oh, disculpa no te había visto perdón.-

Lo que había ocurrido fue que esta yegua había golpeado los borradores entre si para limpiarlos y quitarles la tiza justo cuando iba entrando yo únicamente tosí un par de veces mientras trataba de quitarme toda la tiza blanca de la cara.

-E-Enserio perdón, no te…-Ella tomo un pañuelo y me lo entrego.-

-Descuide.-Tome el pañuelo.- Estoy a acostumbrado a que el polvo se burle. –Comencé a limpiarme la cara.-

-Por Celestia que pena…-Sus orejas se agacharon- y-yo no esperaba que alguien volviera.

-Calco y repito…-Le entregue el pañuelo- no hay problema. Tan solo pasaba para mirar la escuela, hoy tengo algo de tiempo y quería mirar la escuela aunque…-Mire el lugar.- es muy… pequeño…

-Claro que lo es… no muchos jóvenes viven aquí y debido a que no es un pueblo muy grande como otros, no se requieren de muchas escuelas.-Ella me miro detenidamente mientras pasaba al salón.- ya te había visto por PoniVille, eres ese chico que se llevaron los guardias ¿no?

-Si…-Pase al salón siguiendo a la yegua quien únicamente tomo asiento en su silla frente a su mesa de trabajo.-Es curioso este lugar… podría decir que parece de primaria.-

-Bueno… hasta cierto punto lo es… como te dije no muchos potros viven aquí en el pueblo y a todos les doy clases.-

-¿Osea que a los ponis que vi que salieron son todos los niños de este pueblo?-Tome asiento en uno de los pupitres algo apretado… creo que soy demasiado grande.-

-Así es.-Dijo con simpleza.-

-¿Entonces porque hay una segunda escuela si aquí vienen todos?-

-Oh… supongo que al ser nuevo por aquí no estas del todo enterado ¿verdad?-Le negué con la cabeza—eras esa otra escuela, ayuda a los ponis y demás razas a poder convivir mejor y socializar mejor, esto para tener una mejor tolerancia y…-La interrumpí.-

-¿y eso no lo puede hacer usted? A eso se le llama "Formación de valores y ética"-

-No precisamente… esa escuela es mas que nada para que a prendan a sobrellevar los problemas entre compañeros y amigos digo…-Rodo los ojos con algo de diversión.- No por nada la llaman "La escuela de la Amista"-

-¿Me dices que tienen una escuela para hacer amigos?-Ella asintió- Que extraño…

-Al principio pensé lo mismo pero… la situación con las demás razas es algo delicada y es una opción muy buena para unir mas a la sociedad tanto nuestra como la de ellos.-

-I see….-lleve mi mano a mi barbilla.-Dejando eso de lado… Tenia una duda.-

-¿Si?-Pregunto curiosa.-

-Vera… necesito, pues… Tutoría.-Ella me miro extrañada y algo sorprendida.-

-¿C-Como? ¿Quieres que te meta a las clases?-

-No, en lo que es todo esto-Señale el problema de matemáticas que tenia el pizarrón-No tengo problemas, vera, hace poco me mandaron una carta en la cual la "Princesa Celestia" me pedia que para sacar mis papeles necesitaba aprender un poco sobre la historia Ecuestre y necesitaba de un docente, que me ayudara con esto ya que de conocimiento histórico de este lugar no tengo ni la mas remota idea, y véase que conozco bien la historia de mi país y historia mundial general.-

-Oh… tu… ¿conoces a la princesa Celestia?-

-Si escuchaste lo que te dije verdad?- Comencé a desconfiar de ella pues parece que de todo lo que le dije solo presto atención a una sola cosa.-

-D-Disculpa es solo que.-Se llevo una mano a su barbilla.-No tendría problemas en enseñarte enserio incluso podría decirte que vinieras pero…-

-¿Pero?-espere su respuesta.-

Ella quito su mano de su barbilla y dijo.- Bueno, los libros que tengo solo abarcan la historia básica de Ecuestria, tendrías que ir al castillo de la princesa Twilight del otro lado del pueblo para adentrarte mas a la historia de nuestro país.-

-Ya, comprendo.-Me puse de pie.-

-Yo no tengo problemas en enseñarte, si quieres puedes venir a esta hora cada dos días y podría inpartirte unas horas de clase.-

-Me vendrían bien pero… ¿si tendrás tiempo? No quisiera que perdieras el tiempo conmigo si tienes otras cosas que hacer.-

-¡Claro que no! Al contrario me encantaría enseñarte y ayudarte un poco, al menos a cubrir lo básico-Ella se puso frente a mi-

-Vale, muchas gracias señorita Cherrylee-

-Para nada, es un gusto ayudar.-Sonrió amigable.- te veré el Lunes de la semana que viene, a esta hora ¿te parece?

-Muchas gracias, y si… a esa hora esta mas que perfecto, muchas gracias.-

Yo esperaba que la "Princesa Celestia" solo me diera mi documentación pero cuando una carta llego hace unos días pidiéndome que fuera preparado para un examen de Historia Ecuestriano… estuve perdido además, podría hacerlo yo solo pero como no encontraba una biblioteca a la vista opte por pedir ayuda a un Docente, pero en vista que la biblioteca es parte de "El castillo" supongo que no podre retractarme además, algo de ayuda en el estudio no me cae mal, siempre he necesitado ayuda en ese tipo de cosas. Suelo distraerme con mucha facilidad y me cuesta enfocarme en algo que no me guste.

Claro que no me gusta estudiar, por eso elegi la carrera de Chef, ahí solo cocinaba… y tenia que aprender el Ingles, francés y una lengua terciaria el cual fue el Ruso a mi petición. Y no era opcional era obligatorio si quería mi titulo.

Tenia planeado de momento dejar este Té en casa de Maud, no quería tardar mucho, Maud se ha tomado muchas molestias desde que vivo con ella y lo menos que hago por ella es prepararle la cena de estas ultimas semanas. Claro que eh tenido que aprender dos o tres recetas, en especifico un "Clasico" de este lugar el tan conocido "Heno frito". Lo juro por dios… tuve que gastar mas de la mitad de mi primer pago de la granja Apple en poder hacer esa cosa, el heno es algo seco y ponerlo a hervir en aceite es algo que haría que se quemara apenas toca eso… pero dicen que la practica hace al maestro. (Aunque acabe de aclarar que este mundo no sigue ciertas "Físicas" de la vida real) Pero por Jesus… es mas hacer el Heno frito que el mismo postre de la reina Victoria condenándome a muerte si le pongo medio gramo mas de azúcar.

El bosque que queda por la entrada a la cueva hacia la casa de Maud… eh recibido tantas advertencias, tanto de los Apple como de los mismos ponis que me miran siempre pasar, incluso Maud me advirtió que no fuera mas allá de cierto limito que tiene establecido el pueblo… hay una especie de reja un tanto primitiva, usando postes de madera y alambre de púas para limitar el paso y el área al cual no debe accederse.

Desde: "Lobos", "Manticoras", "Hidras", "insectos gigantes", "Serpientes de agua", entre muchas otras cosas, rondaba el temor de este pueblo, aunque puede y lo entienda, no quisiera enfrentarme a una Hidra, el solo pensar que cuatro de ellas me descuartizan la quinta me podría aventar fuego… claro si esa hace lo mismo que las Hidras que yo conozco… además que clase de insectos?... espero y no sean arañas les tengo tanto pavor.

No importa que si veo una tengo que matarla… lo hago por desprecio que les tengo como por seguridad… Incluso llegue a matar una araña que tenia un amigo de mascota porque me dejo en su cuarto encerrado con ella. Y lo siento por el pero a pesar de que la mate solo le dije que se salió por la ventana y no alcance a agarraría (Cosa que ni aunque me lo pidiera dios lo haría)

Eventualmente llegue… y como era de esperar Maud no había llegado, cosa buena a mi parecer… termine dejando mi caja con té cercas de una mesa y Salí de ahí, ya que necesitaba ir a esa escuela ya que necesitaría conocer a quien tiene acceso a la biblioteca… porque de ser el caso de que Cherrylee me ayude… eventualmente necesitaría mas conocimiento de historia mas "Compleja" porque ella en si me diría algo de historia básica o genérica de este lugar.

-Supongo que tengo tiempo- Maud tiene un pequeño reloj de sol justo debajo del agujero que hay en la catarata que deja caer agua para el pequeño riachuelo y justo donde da la luz del sol esta el reloj…-Ella no mentía cuando dijo que le apasiona su trabajo de "Rocas" por favor… le llamaron hasta "Rock-torado"-

Había escuchado un poco sobre esa escuela tan "Especial"… pero pienso que será de aquellas escuelas de paga o privadas… o esa fue mi primera impresión en cuanto mire aquella escuela cercas de una montaña.

Esa escuela podría incluso decir que hasta cierto punto podría ser la segunda mas cara del mundo humano después de Hardbard… Con una catarata siendo partida a la mitad por el tejado de esta escuela la cual llevaba el agua hasta lo que parece ser un lago artificial hecha para el look de la escuela. Queda bien, un camino que sobresale del lago permite el acceso a esta institución afortunadamente, es como un pequeño puente lo suficientemente grueso para el paso de vehículos incluso.

-Con solo caminar aquí siento que me están cobrando un ojo de la cara… Solo espero y no tenga que estar pidiendo "Permiso" como en mi escuela…-Comencé a pensar en voz alta mientras me acercaba a la puerta mientras subía por unas escaleras.- Dice el Director: "Las puertas estarán abiertas para todos ustedes… aquí siempre será su casa y pueven venir para lo que sea" y llego al siguiente día y ni me dejaban entrar… Pezzo di merda.-Toque la puerta un par de veces,(La cual por cierto es muy grande y afeminada como todo el resto de la escuela) –Si mi madre me hubiera metido a esta escuela… No habría durado un día sin ser graffiteada.-

La escuela estaba en silencio total… suponía que estaban en clases porque, esta institución incluso tienen sus propios dormitorios ya que dijeron que vienen estudiantes de otros países o naciones ¿o… eran reinos?

-D-Disculpe la tardanza eh estado un poco atareada y no escuchaba la puerta hasta que yo…-

La puerta se abrió un poco dejando ver a una chica, mas precisamente una yegua Unicornio, de test rosa pálido, de crin y cola de colores purpura con una franja azul pálido, ojos de un color azul, ella lleva puesto una camisa de manga larga de botones, junto a una falda larga de color negra, de complexión delgada y cuerpo bastante dotado si me lo preguntas, un busto superando al promedio.

-Valla… no… Bueno, no esperaba recibirlo a usted…-Pregunto una vez abriendo la puerta pues parece que esperaba a alguien mas excepto a mi.- Eres el amigo de Maud no es ¿cierto? Eternal ¿verdad?.-

-No diría que amigo en su totalidad pero… Algo así ¿y tu eres?-Asenti un par de veces al ver que dijo mi "Nombre"-

-Oh perdona-Abrió por completo la puerta para permitirme verla mejor.- Soy Starlight Glimmer, soy amiga de Maud… hay ha hablado… un poco de ti. -Susurro- De hecho casi nada…

-Me alegro (no me gusta que me conozcan personas que no conozco…)-Ella solo se extraño bastante al escucharme decir eso.- ¿Puedo pasar? Si no te molesta quisiera mirar las instalaciones… Starlight.-

-Oh, si c-claro pasa.-Decía haciéndose a un lado para permitirme pasar.- Soy consejera y… bueno no es que tenga mucho trabajo ultima mente Jajaja-Dijo algo nerviosa.- Si gustas puedo darte un tour por la escuela.-

La voltee a mirar y asentí con la cabeza al tiempo que le dije.-Yo te sigo.-Hice un ademan con mi mano izquierda dándole a entender: "Ella por delante" y por perversas y obvias razones. Si sabes a lo que me refiero claro esta.-La sigo señorita.-

Ella comenzó a hablarme un poco de como inauguraron la escuela la cual no parece haberse inaugurado hace mucho… apenas casi 5 años más o menos. Los lujos que miraba que tenia esta escuela era algo que me decía que me estaban cobrando hasta por respirar… estatuas en salas comunes, armaduras de caballeros en pasillos linternas que podría incluso decir que son de oro, los adornos de los pilares de la escuela, los vitrales… el solo caminar por esta escuela hacia que cada cinco segundos mirara en mi bolsillo si aun tenia dinero por miedo a que desapareciera mágicamente, y véase que es posible si los unicornios como ella pueden usar magia.

-Aquí tenemos el salón de música.-Decía señalándome una puerta, la cual parecía tener un conjunto de letras musicales en su alrededor.- aquí vienen en recesos o en horarios de estudio con nuestra maestras de música.-

En el interior pude apreciar un grupo de ponis aprendiendo a tocar lo que parece ser una flauta, una trompeta y… dios ¿un triangulo? Quien no puede tocar esa cosa?.

Mi maldita respuesta fue respondida cuando este potrillo toco el triangulo haciendo que un sonido tan desafinado y con una frecuencia tan alta, logro que los cristales de los vidrios se agrietaran.

-Veo que aun le falta algo de practica.-Decía algo nerviosa Starlight mientras me miraba.-

-Años… y véase que pienso que no veo que siquiera mejore.-

-Ja,ja,ja. Es un chico de nuevo ingreso, aprenderá eventualmente.-Dijo Starlight mientras comenzaba a caminar.-

-Valla fe que le tienes.(Y buen culo de pasada)-Comencé a seguirla-

-Pensamos que es mejor volver a los chicos productivos, ya sea enseñándoles a adoptar un Hobby o algún habito de estudio o deporte.-Menciono mientras cruzaba por una puerta grande.-

-¿Alguna aula de alguna materia en particular?-

-Si mira.-Decía señalando un salón.- Impartimos materias comunes como en cualquier otra escuela.-

La diferencia es mucha, de donde vengo el limite de alumnos por salón es de 60 ademas de que ya no usamos el "Pizarrón" si no pantallas inteligentes, o en su defecto utilizar laptops o tabletas en las cuales están enlazadas al comando de nuestro profesor para que nos de y explique la clase con mayor facilidad… aquí… el aula no supera a mas de 15 estudiantes y tiene espacio para unos 30.

-Matemáticas… las odio…-Dije mientras miraba por la ventana del salón a un maestro el cual tenia en el pizarrón lo que parecía ser problemas de ecuación.-

-Jhm, te creo hasta cierto punto también las desprecio un poco…-

-Oye Starlight, escuche que la princesa Twilight es quien dirige aquí.

-Si ¿Querías ir a verla?-Pregunto un tanto curiosa.-

-Si me hicieras el favor de guiarme a ella… me facilitarías muchas cosas.-

-Siendo ese el caso, ven sígueme, la dirección queda para este lado.-Con un ademan de su mano me pidió que la siguiera-

La verdad es que esta escuela es mucho mas grande que como se ve por afuera, es muy extensa, pasillo tras pasillo… salón tras salón… aula tras aula… podría decir que casi tiene el mismo tamaño que la escuela secundaria en la cual yo había estudiado y digo "Casi" pienso yo que es mucho espacio para tan pocos estudiantes, pienso yo que la mesa directiva de maestros, había clausurado esta escuela en su primer año con tan pocos estudiantes en la escuela… una escuela debe tener como promedio de un mínimo de 200 estudiantes como para ser mantenida por el gobierno o por un grupo particular de docentes. Y eso solo para mantener un poco la escuela… pero pienso que realmente esto es un despilfarro de dinero absurdo. Claro… es lo que yo pienso.

-Deben de gastar mucho en este lugar.-Mire los pilares y las estatuas que estaban en el pasillo.-

-La mayoría de los adornos que miras, estaban en el almacén del palacio de la princesas en el interior del bosque… se podría decir que reusamos las cosas.-Dijo mientras me miraba- Oye dime…-Se posiciono aun lado de mi.- ¿De que parte vienes? La princesa Celestia no nos dio muchos detalles cuando le envió a Twilight la carta.-

-Bueno, entonces por ende, saben que no soy de este lugar ¿verdad?-Alce una ceja-

-Si, pero… siendo mas especifica dime, ¿Cómo es tu hogar?-Pregunto con bastante interés—

-¿Que tienes para ofrecer?-Mire a la unicornio.-

-¿A que te refieres?-Dijo algo confundida-

-Si, te diré información. Dime, que tienes TÚ, para darme a mi.-

Su cara mostraba cierta desilusión, poco después no dijo nada sus orejas se fueron hacia atrás mostrando cierta tristeza, (Creo que debo de dejar de hacer chistes tan fuertes parece que no identifican un chiste… aunque por otro lado lado también esperaba que me diera algo muy muy…)

-Era una broma chica.-Puse mi mano en su hombro derecho moviéndola levemente mientras le sonreía un poco burlón por esto.-

-Tienes un sentido del humor algo extraño ¿sabes?-Me miro un poco mas aliviada mientras su rostro sonriente regresaba en si.-

/POV Starlight/

-¿Espera aquí un momento si?-Le hable amablemente una vez que estábamos frente a la oficina de Twilight.- No tardare.-

-Vale.-Se encogió de hombros mientras volteaba a los vitrales del lugar.-

Cruce por la puerta para encontrarme con Twilight quien, se encontraba, junto a Spike… la verdad no cambia mucho lo que hacen cada vez que entro a la oficina… incluso comienzo a pensar que necesitan otro pasatiempo.

-Oye Twilight…-Hable un poco fuerte para llamar la atención de ella.-Recuerdas el incidente con el hechizo de invocación de ¿Flurry Heart?-

Ella alzo la mirada despegando su cabeza del libro, a lo que Spike inmediatamente dijo- ¿La criatura esa que llego a Poniville?

-Mas o menos… El esta aquí…-señale el piso dando entender mi punto.-

-¿S-Se encuentra aquí?-Dijo exaltada-

/POV PRIMERA PERSONA ETERNAL/

Lo único que pude escuchar del otro lado fueron jarrones romperse, gatos siendo correteados, muebles moviéndose mientras que de debajo de la puerta salía bastante polvo, incluso escuche a un gato chillar, cosa extraña la verdad, pero me empiezo a acostumbrar a este mundo caricaturesco…

Poco después, Starlight asomo su cabeza, rápidamente lo que pude identificar fue que su crin estaba un poco desarreglada, inclusive le colgaba un libro de manera pendular en su cuerno queriendo caerse.

-S-Solo un momento si-Ella volvió a meterse dentro del lugar, solo para volver a escuchar esos sonidos incesantes solo para que poco después otra unicornio completamente diferente a Starlight abrió la puerta, y al igual que ella tenia la crin un poco desordenada.-

-¡H-Hola!-Hablo la unicornio- Yo…-Cuando abrió la puerta ella se dio cuenta que tenia un libro en la cabeza por lo cual tan rápido como pudo lanzo el libro dentro del despacho, solo para voltear a sonreír algo nerviosa.-

-No suelo tener este efecto en las chicas la verdad… salvo por las de adolecentes… no con las que tienen mas o menos la edad que yo.-Dije un tanto extrañado por el comportamiento de la yegua.-

-D-Disculpa la tardanza.-Dijo abriendo la puerta de par en par, mientras se arreglaba un poco su crin y esto solo tras escuchar todo lo que dije.-

Por lo visto Twilight, es una yegua de test purpura… de hecho casi todo lo que la representa tiene ese color, tanto en sus ojos, crin y cola. Pero curiosamente su crin y cola tienen una franja de un color diferente, extrañamente igual que Celestia ella posee un cuerno y alas un poco mas grandes que el promedio de los unicornios y pegasos, a comparación de Celestia ella es mucho mas inferior a ella, tanto en tamaño de su cuerno y alas como estatura… su complexión es delgada y busto promedio al igual que sus caderas… Quizás de edad menor a mi, lleva puesto lo que parece ser un uniforme, hasta cierto punto o eso pienso yo, ya que lleva una falda de color negro un poco por encima de sus rodillas, una camisa blanca de botones de manga larga, encima de este lleva un chaleco purpura muy caracterizado con lo que parece ser una estrella purpura mas oscura y seis estrellas pequeñas en sus puntas,.

-Soy Twilight Sparkle.-Estiro su mano queriendo que la saludara.-

Tanto por cortesía como modales, estreche mi mano con la de ella, si no fuese por eso la habría dejado al aire… ya que no tengo la costumbre de saludar de ninguna forma aquien no conozco…

-S-Starlight me conto que viniste a la escuela buscándome… ¿En que puedo ayudarte?-

-¿Puedo pasar?-Señale dentro esperando que captara ya que atrás de mi comenzaban a juntarse un grupo extraño de criaturas jóvenes, pude identificar otro Pegaso pero de alas mucho mas alargadas, y un pico, podría decir que es una cruza de un águila con un equino… casi como el grifo que esta al lado de ella…-

-C-Claro pasa.-Se hizo aun lado y pude entrar, poco después solo note que ella les hizo una señal a los jóvenes que habían estado atrás de mi observándome pidiéndoles que se fueran, solo para luego cerrar la puerta.-

Starlight se encontraba junto a una especie de "Dragón", purpura y verde, este dragón era un tanto alargado, quizás la edad podría variar con la pequeña Applebloom, este dragón tenia un par de alas en su espalda llevando consigo un traje un poco acorde a su edad, siendo este una camisa de manga corta de coloes que combinaban con sus escamas.

-Y… ¿de que querías hablar?-Dijo Twilight un tanto nerviosa.-

-Nada en particular o al menos nada de gran importancia.-Comencé a caminar por el despacho de Twilight, la verdad era bastante grande, una gran cantidad de libros se encontraba en este sitio, estantes en cada esquina y dos mesas de trabajo se encontraban aquí. Justo atrás de la mesa principal había una gigantesca ventana la cual se podía divisar perfectamente el poblado de Poniville.- Tan solo comparando… por así decirlo.-Me le acerque al dragón.- ¿Realmente es un dragón?-Dije tocando levemente la cara del susodicho quien únicamente movió su mano tratando de quitar la mía.-

-¡O-Oye!-Se molestó claramente cuando casi le pico el ojo-

-Disculpa… pero…-Deje salir una risa un tanto infantil.-Es que.-Lo rodee para mirarlo por completo.- Soñaba con ver dragones o al menos montar uno… de niño imagina uno tantas cosas… Disculpa, pero regresando al tema… me intrigaba un poco la escuela.-

-¿Querías tomar clases aquí o algo por el estilo?-Pregunto Starlight mirándome con curiosidad.-

-No para nada, pero Celestia menciono que ustedes podrían ayudarme a sacar mis papeles escolares con… pues "Examenes", tengo nivel académico universitario, salvo que mi carrera es la de Chef pero, bueno eso es punto y aparte.-

-Pues.-Twilight tomo la palabra y se encamino hasta su escritorio buscando algo.- Si, podemos ayudarte y mandaríamos tu promedio a la central de evaluación y después de un tiempo si tu resultado es el adecuado.-Tomo una carpeta y la abrió.- te entregarían tus papeles académicos, pero tendrías que hacer barios exámenes, escolaridad de la primaria, secundaria, preparatoria y pues… La materia que estudiaste en la universidad… en este caso como Chef tendrías que ir directamente a Canterlot al evento de "Especialidades culinarias" para que te evalúen los profesionales.-

-¿Pero me podrán echar una mano con lo demás no?-

-B-Bueno…-Twilight miro a Starlight y a Spike este ultimo note que negaba con la cabeza mientras Starlight asentía con su cabeza pero al mirar que Spike negaba con la cabeza le dio un golpe con su codo obligándolo de cierta forma a asentir.-S-Supongo que tengo algo de tiempo, pero tendría que pedir los exámenes y no llegarían hasta dentro de un mes o dos y debido a la entrada de vacaciones de invierno… me temo que no seria hasta entrada la primavera cuando podría hacerte los exámenes y tu papeleo de estudios.-

-El tiempo es lo que me sobra de momento Twilight muchas gracias.-

-Para nada.-Sonrió amable.- dime ¿que te pareció la escuela?-Decía un tanto anciosa mientras comenzaba a volar directo hacia ami poniéndose a escasos centímetros de mi rostro.-

-Pues…-Puse mi mano en su pecho y la aleje un poco, curiosamente era muy ligera bastante diría yo, podría decir que "Peso pluma"-La escuela esta mas que bien, salvo por la impresión que da a la gente de bajos recursos como yo que por cierto- Meti mi mano nuevamente en mi bolsillo para sentir si aun tenia las monedas.- Ufff.-Dije aliviado.- Siento que estar en este lugar me quita algo de dinero.-

-¡AJA!-se rio el dragón y se tapo inmediatamente su hocico mientras miraba a ambas yeguas.-

-Te había dicho que la decoración había sido excesiva para su llegada.-Le susurro Starlight a Twilight a lo que yo únicamente me lleve una mano a la cara riendo levemetne.-

-Tan solo quería dar una buena impresión Starlight.-Dijo entre dientes a su compañera.-

-Una impresión errónea si me lo preguntas.-Le contesto del mismo modo.-

No importa que… este mundo es muy curioso, sus acciones tan inocente e hilarantes para mi son algo que hace que me apegue mucho mas a este lugar y volverlo mi hogar…

Fin del cap.


	5. Mi estilo de vida

-¿Seguro que no quieres que le hable a mi hermano Eternal? Podría ayudarte…-Hablo preocupada Applebloom mientras me miraba arriba de una de las ramas del árbol.-

-Soy lo suficientemente capas de reparar el piso de tu casa club Applebloom…-Mencione un poco harto de que sea la decimonovena vez que en la cual insiste en que necesito ayuda de alguien mas… pero eso no me molesta… Lo que me molesta es que este preguntando cada vez que mira que pierdo el equilibrio por una micro décima de segundo.-

-Siento haberte pedido este favor, se que ya es hora de que vayas a casa pero… desde que esas termitas se comieron gran parte de la casa… tuve que comprar materiales para re-armarla, el problema fue la base de la casa.-Decía la poni terrenal mientras yo seguía golpeando un martillo contra un clavo.-

-Lo noto… deberían de dejar de traer comida a su casa, de lo contrario no solo atraerán termitas si no también hormigas o incluso otro tipo de insectos dañinos.-Hable una vez colocando otra tabla en la base.-Mi padre nunca fue alguien muy… como decirlo… adepto a esta clase de cosas, después de todo, el prefería una buena cerveza al final del día… lo único que yo hacia era pasar gran parte del tiempo de joven frente a la televisión y jugar videojuegos, es bueno ver que al menos tu y tus amigas hacen actividades para distraerse.-

-¿Como es tu padre?-Pregunto con curiosidad mientras se acercaba a la escalera en la cual yo estaba trabajando.-

-Que puedo decirte… digamos que a pesar de los bajones que tenia debido a la bebida.-Ella me interrumpió.-

-¿Bebida?-Inclino la cabeza algo extrañada.-

-Se ponía borracho.-Dije una vez mas colocando los clavos y comenzando a martillar.- La verdad, no digo que no sea un buen padre… Lo es… cuando no esta en ese estado.-Dije sin mas terminando con la ultima tabla.- Quizás lo único que me molestaba de el es que cuando uno le reclama de sus errores después de que te dice tus mil y un errores que tu cometiste tan solo en ese mes, a pesar de que no hiciste nada… el no lo acepta y se queja y siempre quiere ganar la discusión…-Rei levemente.- Recuerdo que una vez nos dimos de putazos, y claramente el estando en estado etílico le gane…-

-P-Pero es tu padre-Dijo un tanto sorprendida por esto.-

-Eres la decima persona que lo dice… mis tios, tías, madre, abuelos de todos, me dijeron que yo estaba mal, que porque lo hago… Lo defendieron a el… pero cuando les dije que era eso o solo dejar que me golpeara a su antojo… No… Un pellizco no se lo tolero ni a mi propia madre… Mucho menos un golpe que venga de mi padre sin motivo justificado…-Baje de la escalera y me puse frente a Applebloom.-

-P-pero le estarías faltando al respeto.-

-El ya me faltaba al respeto desde el principio del tiempo, es como: "El burro hablando de orejas"-Suspire aliviado tras terminar.- Supongo que seria todo…-

-Supongo…-Dijo algo decaída.- N-No deberías tratar de ese modo a tu familia.-

-Lo se Applebloom, pero tampoco es justo que te traten como se les venga en gana ¿no crees?-

-Supongo-Dijo un tanto inseguro mientras miraba el suelo.-

Después de eso me retire del lugar, estos días fueron un tanto monótonos y rutinarios, pero debería de contarles algo curioso, algo que no quisiera omitir por ningún motivo.

Maud sabe de mi dieta, de hecho es la única al menos momentáneamente, a ella no parece importarle para nada que yo coma carne, de hecho se le hace mas raro verme a mi comer carne que ver a alguien mas comiendo rocas. Un dato interesante, ya que nunca pensé que también ella, literalmente comiera rocas solidas. No digo que no se pueda, de hecho conozco seis platillos a base de piedras y rocas particulares, pero que son única y exclusivamente especiales para el consumo humano… digo… si puedo hacer Oro comestible también existen piedras que lo sean.

El otoño comenzaba a hacerse presente o al menos para mi ya que el color de las hojas comenzaba a teñirse de colores marrones pero aun tambaleando… Esto hasta cierto punto me preocupaba ya que sabia bien que debía encontrar otro trabajo, se que Applejack me seguiría dando trabajo ahí con ella pero… siendo realistas, dudo que en temporada donde los arboles no puedan dar fruto, le convenga. Y es aquí a lo que quería llegar.

Todo comenzó un día por la mañana, había terminado temprano, esto debido a que la Familia Apple saldría de viaje familiar, por lo tanto yo estaba ya caminando por las calles alrededor de las 11 AM, sin embargo el cambio de estación se podía sentir, los fuertes vientos azotaban los arboles al igual que las cometas que se encontraban planeando en el aire.

Si, en efecto, muchos potrillos jugaban con sus respectivas cometas, la verdad es que me quede mirando el cielo alrededor de media hora hasta que mi propia mente fue la que me hizo reaccionar rápidamente, pues si bien era cierto que el otoño se acercaba necesitaría ropa para la temporada de invierno, tenia algo de dinero extra así que podía hacerme unos gastos "Nobles" por así decirlo.

Pinki Pie, no deja de hablar de una de sus amigas "Rarity", la conozco de vista, una chica que debo decir un tanto peculiar, Pinki asegura que es buena en lo que hace y que tiene ojo para el detalle… Supongo que es la costurera para mi.  
Ella vive en una boutique carrusel, una tienda de ropa cercas de la central de trenes, solo espero que a como Pinki y Maud la describen, sea buena, tanto por su trabajo como en cuerpo.

-Esperemos y este en casa.-Comencé a tocar la puerta varias veces seguidas.-

Lo juro no paso ni siquiera segundo y medio cuando la puerta se abrió. "Puta que buen servicio" pensé para mis adentros mientras miraba quien era la que me abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días, mi hermana no esta pero pued…-

Quien había abierto la puerta era una unicornio adolecente, es amiga de Applebloom ya la había mirado con ella, incluso la miraba cuando se juntaban las tres en su casa club. Esta vez ella llevaba un vestido corto, de color plateado, además de tener su crin bastante arreglado.

-Y-Yo… em…-Me miro indecisa-B-Buscabas algo?-Dijo tímida-

-Esperaba hacerle un encargo a tu hermana Rarity si es posible.-

Applebloom dijo que es un tanto tímida conmigo esto debido a que nuestro primer encuentro la había sobresaltado, quizás no le agrade mi apariencia, o tal vez sea porque no le agrado… pero la verdad poco me interesa ya que a ella no es a quien vine a ver.

-E-Ella ahora n-no se encuentra… P-Pero pasa, no tardara.-Ella se hizo aun lado mientras abría la puerta para permitirme pasar.- hace tiempo que salió, esta dando clases en la escuela…-

Algo me había dicho Pinki de eso, que también da clases en la escuela de la amistad, supongo que debe estar por salir, mi reloj marca las 12 del medio día, es hora recurrente de salida en mi mundo… supongo…

-T-Toma asiento.-

El lugar era grande, mas grande que como se pinta por fuera, había maniquíes de personas, o equinos, al menos solo parecían equinos de la cabeza, y la cola que sobresalia de su trasero pero fuera de eso parecía un humanoide.  
Había diferentes atuendos en cada uno de ellos, desde trajes de caballero, como de dama, casi únicamente habiendo vestidos y smokings. Tomo asiento en uno sillón alargado para 3 personas y espere como indico la pequeña quien solo permanecía sentado en otro sillón frente al que estaba yo sentado, tenia sus manos juntas mientras se ponía bastante nerviosa, quizás la incomodo o soy yo quien no entiende su estado de ánimo. Opte por únicamente recargarme en el sillón, hacia bastante tiempo que no lo hacia, no había tenido un momento de descanso como este. El sillón no es ni muy suave ni muy tieso, es perfecto podría decirse.

-Tu debes ser una de las amigas de Applebloom, ¿no es así?-Mire un momento a la joven quien únicamente ergio sus orejas mientras me miraba con cierta atención.-

-S-Si, s-soy Sweetie Bell.-

-Curioso nombre-Le sonreí algo divertido- Si te gustan los tacos.-Hice el chiste pensando en el famoso "Taco Bell"-

-¿Disculpa?-Inclino la cabeza confundida-

-Nada, es solo un mal chiste… Decidme, ¿tiene bastante trabajo por delante tu hermana?-Pregunte un tanto preocupado porque si bien es cierto que tiene maniquíes con sus respectivos vestuarios, e visto algunos incompletos.-

-N-No, esos trabajos son para este invierno, solo esta adelantando su trabajo para no estar atareada estos días, como saldremos de campamento, mi hermana y mis amigas, quiere hacerse ese tiempo libre para acompañarnos sin preocupación alguna.-Dijo con cierta felicidad en sus palabras y algo de alegría.-

-Eso me alegra, ¿a que parte irán de campamento?-

-Mi hermana dice que iremos al bosque en un lugar donde hay una catarata.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-La ultima vez que fuimos unos mosquitos nos atacaron.-Se llevó una mano a su brazo como si lo sobara.-

-El repelente sirve de algo ¿sabes?-

-Lo se, pero… estos mosquitos son mas agresivos… con eso de que son mitad araña y tienen esas cosas…-Decía llevándose sus manos a su rostro dando a entender que tenían colmillos.-

-Ya veo…-(Odio las arañas, si fuera un dios seria lo único que eliminaría de la existencia… pero luego recordaría que las necesitamos para que se coman a los… espera ¿aquí son mitad mosquito?)- Espera… son mosquitos o arañas?

-Ambos.-Dijo con simplicidad mientras miraba hacia la puerta.-

-(Mis peores enemigos en uno solo… genial… si ya odiaba a las arañas por ese rostro que tienen, y a los mosquitos por molestos, lo primero que hare una vez que me valla a vivir solo, será conseguirme latas de insecticida y fumigar cada semana.) Ya veo….-

-¡Oh Sweetie Bell! No sabes como lo siento ahora mismo preparo algo para que puedas comer y…-

Ella no termino de decir su oración cuando noto mi presencia, instintivamente me puse de pie, logrando que ella me mirara con cierta curiosidad, ella parecía traer consigo algunos útiles escolares, al menos lo básico, lo que parece ser un maletín pequeño y algunos cintas de medida, supongo que la materia que ella imparte es parte del "Taller de costura" o eso pienso yo.

Esta yegua tan peculiar es de test blanca, es una unicornio como Sweetie bell, de crin y cola de un color purpura, ambas perfectamente bien arregladas que hacían angulos que yo la verdad vería imposibles en mi hogar, su complexión es delgada, de busto superando bastante el promedio y una cintura bastante bien marcada con la falda que tiene, su forma de hablar es algo tan característico a la clase alta también, algo notable era la forma tan… como decirlo… "Perfecta" de vestirse, todo su conjunto era impecable, llevando consigo una falda de color negra y una blusa de color blanco, en la cual tenia un chalequillo de color negro junto a una corbata, creo que en un intento algo curioso por hacer un traje de "Secretaria" un poco extraño para mi la verdad. Pero no puedo juzgarla no es como si tuviera gran conocimiento sobre la moda, incluso de donde vengo apenas y le prestaba atención a ese detalle, curiosamente había hecho un cosplay de un "Hight Priest de Ragnarok Online", no fue el mejor pero… al menos en Aguascalientes fui primer lugar.

-Oh, no pensé que tuvieras un invitado Sweetie Bell.-

-De hecho hermana…-Se puso de pie.- El venia buscándote.

-¿Enserio?-Dijo un tanto extrañada.- B-Bueno.-Ella se acerco a una mesa de trabajo y dejo sus cosas ahí solo para luego acercarse a mi.- Applejack y Twilight me han contado un poco de ti, aunque esperaba algo mas de Applejack, pero bueno.-Hizo un ademan con su mano dándome a entender que olvidáramos eso.- Dime querido, en que puedo ayudarte.- Ella se posiciono justo enfrente de mi.-

Espero y que el señor dios me tenga puesto una cadena sagrada y creo que la hay porque si no estuviera esa potrilla mirándonos, me habría casi tirado a esta yegua… Digo… desde que llegue las chicas aquí son tan… Dios mío… creo que me pone aprueba apropósito y si lo es déjenme decirles que eso es jugar sucio incluso para el… osea… el hizo un diluvio donde solo salvo a mi tocayo Noé de la inundación.

-Quisiera hacerte un encargo, claro si no estas muy ocupada para poder hacerlo.-

-Para nada, estaría encantada dime ¿que es lo que necesitas? ¿Algún traje especial?-Hablo mientras iba por una cinta métrica y unos anteojos.- ¿Algún smoking para un evento? ¿Un conjunto nocturno? ¿El evento seria de día o de noche?-Ella casi me abría desvestido de no ser porque puse mi mano frente a ella, y lo hice por el simple hecho que hay una menor aquí… y si no fuera tan menos también me la tiraría… digo… para su edad esta casi igual de dotada que su hermana y creo yo que cuando sea mas grande será la menos quien sea mas sexy que ella.- ¿Te gusta el Negro o prefieres un tono de marrón o gris? O ¿Acaso es que te gustan los colores brillantes?-

¿Dejaría de preguntar y me permitiría hablar?-Dije una vez ya que cada vez que yo abría mi boca otra pregunta salía de su boca, cosa que comenzó a molestarme.-

-C-Claro disculpa, es solo que… bueno…-Me miro detenidamente.- Tienes nuestra misma apariencia, bueno salvo por la falta de una cola y cascos y…-Tomo mi mano derecha.- Tienes un dedo de mas.-

Estaba a punto de decirle que le falta modales pero opte por no decir nada, ya que la estaría insultando, quizás esta emocionada debido a que sus "Amigas" le contaron de mi y quizás tan solo quería conocerme en persona.

-Veras… Intentare no hacerte el cuento largo ¿vale?-Ella asintió.- hace unos meses que estoy aquí, logue hacerme con ropa pero… bueno me han hablado muy bien de ti y que la verdad tu, tienes ojos para la perfección.-

-Oh me alagas querido.-Dijo llevándose una mano a su rostro mientras un leve rubor se hacia presente en su rostro blanco.-

-y debido a tu reputación quisiera encargarte un conjunto para esta temporada de frio o invierno si así lo prefieres.-

-Pero claro, para mi no seria problema, ando con tiempo extra y… Oh oh…-Se quedó callada mientras miraba a su hermanita.-

-Descuida la quiero para invierno, no de inmediato de eso no te apures.-Le sonreí amigable logrando que ella volteara a verme.- tu hermana me conto que te quieres hacer el tiempo para ir con ella de paseo.-

-Si, realmente así es, adelante mucho trabajo solo para salir con ella pero… estas realmente seguro que no ocupas algo? El otoño esta casi sobre nosotros y podrías enfermarte.-

-Descuida, aun me queda el traje, cuando llegue es cálido además soporto el frio no te preocupes… ademas si serian bastantes lo que necesitaría.-

-Bueno siendo ese el caso ven… podremos aclarar lo que necesitas, toma asiento.-Sonrió de la misma manera que yo mientras se retiraba con su hermana.-

Ella me atendió debidamente, mi encargo no fue mas allá de cuatro trajes de invierno, obviamente le hice bocetos de como los quería, dos de esos trajes serian gabardinas o los otros dos de trajes mas preparados para el invierno, esto porque suelo ser muy friolento, ya que lo que dije que soportaba el frio era mentira, ademas de ser de una zona árida geográficamente hablando claro, ademas mi país es casi en su totalidad zonas áridas, mi abuelo una vez me conto que hubo una nevada en el pueblo donde vivíamos, pero eso fue hace casi mas de 109 años si siguiera el vivo claro.

Ella pareció agradarle mi idea de los trajes, también le encargue tres conjuntos mas, dos de ellos para eventos casuales y uno para un evento mas importante, supongo que el resto de mi ropa podría comprarlo en alguna tienda común de ropa, oh por cierto debo mencionar que en cada uno de estos atuendos le pedí una insignia característica de mi familia, mi abuela paterna, hacia mucho tiempo su familia hizo un escudo de armas, también le hice un boceto ya que quería que fueran hecho con bordado en cada uno de los trajes.

Les cuento pero esto no se lo digan a nadie que quede entre nosotros ¿vale? La familia de mi padre era de insurgentes de la era revolucionaria, siendo mestizos de españoles y mexicanos, la historia del escudo se armas se basa en: "La primera intervención francesa en México" también conocida como la Guerra de los pasteles, fue el primer conflicto bélico entre México y Francia, Comenzó el 16 de abril del año 1838 y termino curiosamente el día de mi cumpleaños el 9 de Marzo de 1839.

El escudo familiar esta conformado por un escudo de tres franjas, en cada uno se encuentra una Flor de Lis dorada, de trasfondo tiene dos espadas la primera siendo una bastarda y la segunda siendo una estoque, justo alrededor de este escudo la cola de un dragón sobresale al igual que sus alas solo para así asomar su cabeza por encima del escudo.

Según mi abuela, la Flor de Lis dorada representa a los franceses, el escudo representa la defensa que hubo en nuestro país en contra de los invasores, las espadas la estoque por la arma tan popular que los franceses utilizaban y la bastarda porque, según mi abuelo ellos eran unos "Bastardos" en cuanto al dragón referente a la fuerza de ambos bandos por ganar la guerra.

Debo admitir… incluso en épocas de guerra tuve un familiar que hizo un chiste tan negro, como para hacerlo también un escudo familiar… me habría encantado conocer a mi tátara tátara tátara abuelo.

-Es una historia curiosa el escudo de tu familia Eternal… aunque creo que es un nombre un poco extraño llamarlo "La guerra de los pasteles"-

-Bueno, esto debido a que la antigua reina de Francia, le agradaban los pasteles y postres pero pienso yo que es solo un rumor histórico.-

-Esta bien querido… No habrá problemas con el escudo familiar.-Miro detenidamente el boceto.- de igual forma te hare un bordado para que lo mires y me digas si le hace falta algo mas, antes de ponérselos a todos ¿esta bien?-

-Me parece estupendo muchas gracias Rarity.-

-Para nada estoy lo que ocupes…-Se puso de pie a lo que yo hice lo mismo.- ¿No gustarías acompañarnos a Almorzar?-

-Creo que será para la siguiente Rarity, tengo otro compromiso al cual debo asistir… pero en otra ocasión aceptare con mucho gusto.-

-De acuerdo, siendo ese el caso que te valla bien.-Sonrió amigablemente.-

Quizás y me hubiera quedado, pero el compromiso es con la maestra Cherrylee, si bien es cierto que ya salieron de clases ella debe estar esperándome, por lo cual apresure mi paso entre las calles del poblado.

Afortunadamente para mi, ella aun se encontraba en su aula de clases, esperándome, esto le venimos haciendo desde hace casi 3 semanas, podría decirse que casi un mes.

-Lamento llegar tarde.-

-Descuida, me diste tiempo para recoger un poco el salón.-Hablo de manera amigable mientras tomaba asiento encima de su escritorio mientras cruzaba su pierna izquieda y la posaba sobre la derecha.- ¿Listo para la lección de hoy?-

Lo juro… dios hace esto apropósito… soy católico y creo en dios… pero esto es pasarse de la raya aun para alguien como el, creo yo que debe estarse riendo de cada situación como estas que tengo… porque quizás en otra situación, ya la tendría contra el escritorio con su falda hasta sus tobillos. "Ganas esta dios… y quizás las porvenir, pero ten por seguro que sete acabara tu juego"

No es blasfemia si no un reto que tengo contra el, no lo odio, lo respeto como tal incluso suelo rezar por las noches, no soy el católico mas deboto del mundo pero creo considerarme alguien intermedio… podría decirse… "Porque pensar en fornicar a mi edad y no estar comprometido como manda la iglesia" porque no soy pendejo, es como decir "Porque no hacemos lo mismo que los pingüinos" ellos solo están con una hembra toda su vida, yo como dije anteriormente… Por pendejos lo hacen al menos a mi parecer, si yo me quedo viudo yo inmediatamente voy por otra, claro después de llorar por mi perdida porque se que cuando yo me enamoro de alguien y la pierdo tardo casi dos años en volver a salir con alguien mas.

-Estudie un poco sobre esos tales "Pilares" que mencionaste, realmente son necesarios? Digo eso paso hace casi mil quinientos años.-

-Lo son porque esos pilares aun siguen vivos.-A lo que yo únicamente mostré sorpresa.-Bien comencemos esta vez en la pagina 59…-Dijo tomando un libro de historia.- sabes… es mas fácil dar clases a uno que a un grupo completo.-Dejo salir una risilla divertida mientras buscaba la pagina.-

-Le tengo que admitir…-Hice lo mismo con otro libro que había en el pupitre donde yo estaba.- que me sorprende… yo no tengo paciencia con niños… o mas bien, mi paciencia es muy poca si se trata de soportar a otras personas o… ponis en su caso.-

-Bueno… tampoco es la gran cosa, con el tiempo quizás y me acostumbre además… vengo trabajando con ellos casi seis años.-

-Yo habría cambiado de escuela o de oficio créame… Incluso para mi soportar a mis hermanos aun siendo el mayor… fue una hazaña que debo decirle, importante porque ninguno desapareció.-

-Jhum Jhum…-dejo salir una risa ahogada-Vale… que te parece si empiezas tu… lee el párrafo del "Rey arruinado"-

La historia de Equestria es un tanto… curiosa, por el hecho de que es casi como la humana… mucho conflicto bélico al menos al menos en los primeros años de la fundación de las primeras civilizaciones Equinas, mas que nada riñas entre las razas como Unicornios, pegasos y "Terrestres" que yo sepa a si se nombran a los humanos por nuestro planeta eso es confuso para mi.

Pero fuera de eso, es algo tan común aquí ver que se peleen incluso hoy día por territorio, pero tal parece que llegue a un punto de "Paz" porque parece que al menos las negociaciones entre los tales "Minotauros" "Dragones" entre otras especies, están "Políticamente" en paz.

Cherrylee hace lo que puede para enseñarme, quizás y me cuesta trabajo recordar las fechas, pero no es algo imposible al menos no siendo constante…

Solemos terminar alrededor de las dos de la tarde a tres, según el horario que tiene Cherrylee, pues necesita tiempo para planear su siguiente clase y reportar todo a lo que yo creo es una secretaria de educación.

No me queda mucho que hacer realmente después de las clases que me de la maestra, quien por cierto se ha vuelto muy amable conmigo últimamente. Quizás mira que no tengo mucho mas que hacer pues debido a que no tengo papeles no puedo hacer mucho realmente pero, la ultima vez ella me invito una comida, no me negué para nada por el hecho de que realmente quiero ahorrar todo lo que pueda de dinero, porque cuando mire lo que cobraban los departamentos cerca del centro del poblado… casi me da un infarto. De no ser porque ahora conozco el valor de la moneda Ecuestre.

Quizás habría regresado a casa temprano y preparado la comida para esta noche de no ser porque escuchaba quejidos en mi caminata por el poblado, usualmente no es de mi incumbencia y mucho menos meterme donde no me llaman, pero la curiosidad humana es mas fuerte que el gato que murió por curioso.

Siguiendo el sonido de aquellos quejidos termine llegando hasta donde parecía estar un puente que cruzaba un pequeño riachuelo, me extrañe por el hecho de que no había nadie pero los quejidos aun estaban presentes, incluso escuche el chapoteo del agua. Cuando mire hacia abajo del puente me tope con una joven Pegaso de pelaje anaranjado.

La reconocí casi inmediatamente, esta joven estaba con Applebloom y Sweetie bell el día que llegue a este lugar. Si mal no recuerdo Applebloom dijo que se llama Scootaloo. Esta chica llevaba lo que paresia ser prendas deportivas, un short de color verde y playera con lo que parecía ser un post de un relámpago. Quizás sentí algo de empatía con esta joven y quería ayudarla, cosa rara en mi porque no ayudo ni al mas necesitado pero… ando libre de tiempo… supongo que podría tomarme la molestia de ayudarla.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Me posicione aun lado de la Pegaso, quien solo levanto la mirada algo preocupada, supongo que la asuste o algo parecido porque ella agito un par de alas que estaban en su espalda las cuales eran bastante mas pequeñas que los pegasos promedio, por ende solo deduje que ella no podría volar… y dicho y hecho a pesar de que agito sus alas no pudo si quiera despegarse mas de 15cm del suelo.

-E-E-eres ese chico…-Dijo algo tímida la Pegaso mientras me miraba detenidamente.- N-No estas aquí por el golpe por el balón que te di ¿verdad?-Dijo algo nerviosa mientras golpeaba sus manos entre si.-

-(Así que fuiste tu desgraciada… lamentablemente para mi y afortunadamente para ti… no estoy por eso, pero si cobrare ese golpe créeme) No, no estoy por eso… además fue hace mucho tiempo, seria tonto reclamarte por eso. (Oh claro que lo reclamare) Escuche quejidos, ¿eras tu?-

Ella solo se sonrojo un poco mientras apartaba su mirada.

-S-Si…-

-Bien entonces ¿puedo preguntar porque?-Ella no contesto, de hecho permaneció en silencio por casi mas de 5 minutos, yo no soy un chico paciente así que cuando el sexto minuto estaba pasando, yo deduje que ella no me diría nada.- Vale, si no es nada no hay de que preocuparme entonces.-

Lo juro… no paso me segundo y medio cuando una mano pequeña tomo la mía y tiraba de ella llamando mi atención, por lo cual voltee a verla.

-Si ocurre algo.-

-Bien.-Me detuve y voltee a verla tomando asiento aun lado de riachuelo.- Cuentame quizás y pueda ayudarte.-

-B-Bueno… mis a migas y yo iríamos a un campamento.-

-Si… algo me había contado Sweetie Bell y Applebloom de eso.-

-Si, se supone que iríamos cada quien con alguien, ellas irían con sus hermanas y yo iría con Rainbow Dash pero…-Sus orejas se agacharon mientras me miraba algo triste.- Dice que tiene que ir a Clasificar con los Wonderbolts para quedar en el siguiente torneo. Intentamos cambiar la fecha pero… estará fuera por cas dos semanas y no tendré con quien ir…-Hizo un leve puchero mientras su mirada se cristalizaba.-

Bueno… Applejack me había mencionado de esa acampada, incluso me invito para ir a ver el bosque y las grandes cataratas que había ahí. Nunca le di una respuesta pues pensaba aprovechar ese tiempo para ir con Cherrylee, pero tampoco le he confirmado nada a ella… Pero sobre todo… ¿enserio estoy considerando ir y acompañar a esta chiquilla?

-Y no quisiera ir sola por… por… bueno…-Se sonrojo-Ciertos inconvenientes.-

-Bueno…-Me rasque la parte trasera de la cabeza.- (Espero y valga la pena ese campamento), Oye… ¿Te molestaría si soy yo quien te acompaña?-Ella alzo la mirada al tiempo que sus orejas se irguieron apuntando hacia a mi.-

-¿E-Enserio?-

-Pues… Eh cuidado de tres hermanos menores así que se de responsabilidades y de como hacer un "estate quieto" claro si no te molesta que sea yo quien te acompañe.-

-¿¡Realmente irías conmigo!?-Casi dicho esto ella comenzó a brincar enérgica rente a mi.-

-Comienzo a pensar que esto lo hiciste apropósito-Dije indiferente mientras la miraba saltando-

Que mas decirle, no podía retractarme cuando le acabe de decir que si… supongo que un día de campo no me caería mal… podría tomar la idea de acompañar a Applejack de pasada, digo… me ha invitado varias veces, supongo que estaría bien para conocer mas a fondo la flora y la fauna de este mundo, pues si bien es cierto que las plantas tienen un gran parentesco, los animales e insectos son tan variados y ligeramente diferentes, como por ejemplo encontré "Abejas trueno" quizás el nombre les precede pero al ser picado por primera vez por esta abeja puedo decir que no es nada comparado al dolor que puedo sentir cuando una abeja de mi mundo me pica y mas si lo comparo con un piquete de una abeja Africana, si lo pongo en escala, el de una abeja común seria el 6 y la africana seria el 10, pero el de esta "Abeja trueno" podría decir que esta entre e de mi índice de dolor.

Mas tarde que temprano termine llegando a casa, esta vez fue Maud quien se me adelanto pues ya parecía esperarme con la "Cena" de esta noche. No tengo problemas con comer su comida… quizás el problema es cuando le pone piedras que al menos yo no puedo digerir y la verdad me partió el corazón haberle tenido que decir que…

-Oye Maud…-Ella volteo a verme con indiferencia como es costumbre, la verdad no me molesta pues ya me eh acostumbrado, y como eh dicho antes creo entender mas o menos cuando ella esta feliz o esta de "Buen" humor a pesar de que ella no lo muestre.- Se que tu especialidad son las piedras y todo eso pero…-Mire el plato de comida la cual tenia tres pedernales en el.-Yo no puedo digerir todas las piedras como tu o… tu hermana.-Si… por muy extraño que parezca también Pinki tiene este extraño gusto por comer piedras. Aunque es entendible, después de todo son hermanas.-

-¿Porque no?-Dijo con indiferencia en sus palabras en un tono neutro.-

-Por mi salud mas que nada Maud, no digo que el caldillo que haces es bueno pero…-Menee mi cuchara tomando una de las pedernales.- No podría comer esto siempre, se que sabes de mi alimentación y la respetas pero…-

-Intente encontrarte algo de peces… pero… el oso se los comió.-Dijo señalando al orificio en el cual se miraba la catarata que caía, pero justo ahí se miraba un oso el cual asomaba su cabeza y luego la saco como si estuviese asustado.-Fluttershy dijo que lo siente… que luego conseguiría mas para ti.-

-(Así que ese cerdo desquiciado se comió mi almuerzo de este día) Gracias Maud, pero no hace falta que tu tengas que pescarlos.-

-Quiero hacerlo…-Insistió- Es bueno que me digas que te gusta y que no… de ese modo puedo evitar esta clase de problemas…-Miro mi plato- ¿Puedo tomar las pedernales?-

Apenas asentí con mi cabeza ella tomo las ya mencionadas y casi como si se tratara de un chicle o incluso de cualquier otro alimento común ella los masticaba sin problema alguno… yo la verdad mientras la escuchaba masticar… yo no paraba de temblar por mis dientes, ella dando mordiscos como si fuese cualquier fruta crujiente… yo por dentro gritaba porque si hiciera eso, no solo perdería mis dientes si no que también dañaría mi esófago, y mi estomago.

-Si quieres puedo preparar algo mas.-Ofrecio ella recogiendo los platos.-

-No, descuida, ya veré yo que hago a demás hoy no debo comer mucho por mi "ayuno"-

Lo eh estado haciendo cada día que Pinki me lleva comida a la granja Apple, tanto por cuidarme como no engordar.

-Sabes que Pinki lo hace de buena fe…-Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a desvestirse frente a mi.-

-Lo se, tu hermana es muy buena gente, pero… créeme así como me vez hoy.-Dije señalándome.- yo de niño era un gordo de primera.-Dijo un tanto orgulloso porque la verdad en ese entonces me agradaba mucho lo que yo comia.- Frituras, refrescos, chocolates… créeme que de niño era la vida perfecta… luego entras a la secundaria te ofenden, caes en depresión, te motivas a no comer tanto… llega la preparatoria entre a deportes donde nos dieron a elegir entre el profesor de Taekwondo o el de gimnasia artística, y por ¡Obvias! Razones elegí Taekwondo.-

-¿Y que es eso?-Dijo tomando asiento en el borde de la cama.-

-Simplificándolo, es un arte de combate, se podría decir que es aprender a pelear, pero llevo mucho sin practicar…-Me lleve una mano a mi barbilla.- Me quede en segundo cinturón negro, y solo obtuve medalla de tercer lugar en nacionales… nada de que presumir realmente solo lo practicaba por la calificación escolar. Cuando termine preparatoria y entre a la universidad a estudiar mis carreras olvide el ejercicio, pero no el combate, quizás y estaré falto de forma y disciplina pero… supongo que aquí no será problema.-

-Ya veo, entonces ¿dices que de joven, te molestaban por obeso y que eso te hizo cambiar tu habito?-

-Eso, y que en mitad de la secundaria me hicieren la broma del "asiento trasero"… Si bien es cierto admito que fue algo muy bueno, de cierta forma eso te forma valla la redundancia.-

-Sigo sin entender como es que tu mundo funciona de esa manera… Me explicaste que su forma de tratarse en la escuela es tan diferente a la que tiene los estudiantes aquí.-

-En efecto… se sigue la regla del mas fuerte… o comes o te comen ya en la preparatoria y universidad todo es diferente todos son tolerantes porque solo se preocupan por si mismos, sin importar que, a ellos no les importara si tu te caes y no se burlaran, te pueden ayudar a levantarte, pero hasta ahí y seguirán con su camino, si te lastimas… uno te dira "Con mas cuidado" y es todo, no harán mucho, porque cada quien ya es lo suficientemente maduro para darse cuenta que sus acciones pueden percudir bastante en alguien… Mi caso fue diferente, yo apenas pude defenderme fui a buscar a cada idiota que me molestaba para partirle la cara.-

-¿Eres bastante agresivo no lo crees?-Dijo indiferente mientras se acomodaba en la cama.-

-Lo soy y no me avergüenza Maud, aprendí por las malas que no puedes dejar que la gente te trate como quiera, no puedes dejarlos que te manipulen de ningún modo, por ende debes defenderte, mi madre así me crio y enseño, que nadie me vea la cara nunca, porque yo suelo ser muy rencoroso hasta con mi propia familia…-

-¿Supongo que debo andar con cuidado contigo?-Me miro antes de taparse con la cobija.-

-Maud…-La mire detenidamente.- Además de mi madre… eres la segunda chica que en mi vida… le levantaría la mano.-

-Viniendo de ti… Lo tomare como un cumplido…-

Note que ella había sonreído, ella… sonriendo… en estos meses que eh estado aquí, ella nunca había mostrado ningún sentimiento o algo que expresara sus emociones, nunca… esto la verdad para mi es un ligero avance… ver que ella sonriera hasta cierto punto me conmovió y me lleno de cierto regocijo, en simples palabras me agrado y si… Maud es la segunda mujer que nunca le levantaría la mano para lo que fuera… es una chica muy inteligente, se toma el tiempo para analizar la situación y actuar lógicamente pero también moralmente. Como por ejemplo cuando le explique que yo comia carne… ella nunca me voy con malos ojos, lo tomo tan natural, a pesar de su mirada neutra y tono común. Nunca le molesto, de hecho le pareció bien que e dijera esto. Pero no creo decírselo a nadie mas por miedo a que me tachen o me marginen, digo… en mi mundo lo hacen… pero este no es mi mundo es uno nuevo…

Supongo que puedo esperar a ver que viene después de todo… Maud me ha demostrado que se puede seguir adelante en este lugar.

-Supongo que… puedo intentarlo.-Comencé a desvestirme y me recosté en la cama mirando a Maud por un momento.- Oye Maud…-

-Hmmm…-Dijo sin siquiera moverse solo hizo un gemido.-

-Tu hermana… ¿cree poder ayudarme a presentarme con el pueblo?-

 _ **Fin del cap**_

Nota del autor: ¡Interactúa con el fic! Ayuda a seleccionar el tema del siguiente capitulo que te agrada mas? Que te gustaría ver? Interactua en la siguiente decisión-

¡La carrera de las hojas!

La enseñanza es lo importante, el nuevo maestro de cocina.

¡De campamento!

Maud, Starlight y Yo


	6. Metido en un compromiso

Y es por eso que a pesar de que use mucha azúcar en mis pasteles a los ponis les sigue gustando es increíble pensar que alguien como tu conozca nuestros postres y algunas de nuestras comidas pero-Hablo tan rápido como podía- ¡Con quien estoy hablando! Con un Chef de cocina de otro mundo de seguro preparas tan buenos postres como yo o mejores pero que digo ¡Tu! Al menos tienes titulo o bueno… no de momento y aquí en Equestria paro de seguro cuando lo saques podras presumirlo sin mas.-Me hablaba Pinki tan rápido como podía, era difícil entenderle algo tenia que poner la suficiente atención para no perderme en su habla-

Yo me encontraba en medio de la tienda conocida como "Sugar Cube" mientras Pinki se movía entre la tienda atendiendo a sus clientes y hablándome, la verdad es que era increíble la capacidad de hablar y atender a la gente, siempre con una amable sonrisa, yo la verdad no entendía como era posible que pudiera hacer tantas cosas a la vez.

-Oh los Cake dicen que quizás necesiten ayuda en la cocina se que dijiste que no estarías siempre con los Apple pero dicen que para este invierno tendrán mucho trabajo y que necesitaran un par de manos extra así que les recomendé las tuyas y al principio el Sr. Cake dijo que no estaba del todo seguro así que le roge a la Sra, Cake quien es mas accesible y accedió por tanto en unas tres semanas podrás empezar a trabajar aquí junto a mi.-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras dejaba una bandeja de un par de pasteles y dos malteadas en copas grandes de vidrio.-

Yo instintivamente escupí la malteada que estaba tomando antes de que trajera la que ella había traído a la mesa tras escuchar esas palabras.- ¿Что?-Dije asustado mientras decía- ¿Que dijiste?

-Que en tres semanas comenzaras a trabajar aquí obviamente-Dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba asiento frente a mi mientras tomaba la malteada entre sus manos.- Tontito.

-No, después de eso.-

-¡Oh!-Sonrió mas ampliamente.- ¡Que trabajaremos juntos tu y yo tontillo!-

Solo sonreí nerviosamente mientras volvía a tomar de la malteada lentamente.

-¿¡No será divertido!?-Dijo feliz mientras me miraba con sus grandes ojos azules.-

-S-Si… divertido…-Trague saliva-

/En pleno parque junto a Maud/

-¡Eso no será divertido!-Dije molesto recostándome en el césped.- Le agradezco el gesto a tu hermana pero…-La mire mientras ella volaba una cometa, tenia un cordón en sus manos junto a un carrete en el cual tenia aquel cordon, su cometa era simple de color gris, alrededor nuestro había mas ponis que volaban cometas.- no se cómo tú la puedes soportar, se que es tu hermana pero… Me será difícil trabajar con ella…-

-Comprendo a lo que te refieres… pero quizás solo tienes que estar a su ritmo.-Dijo con neutralidad en sus palabras mientras se sentaba aun lado mío sin soltar la cuerda de su cometa.-

-¿Su Ritmo?-Dije exaltado usando mis manos para levantarme un poco y mirarla.- Si tan solo ayer que fui a pedirle su tienda de campaña no Salí de su habitación en dos horas.-

/Ayer por la noche/

-Es muy amable de tu parte que te hagas cargo de Scootaloo para ir de campamento estaba muy emocionada de ir con sus amigas y Rainbow Dash pero al ver que no iría se deprimio mucho porque solo irían Applebloom y Sweeti Bell.-Decía todo esto mientras tomaba una gran caja y la ponía en el suelo metiendo la mitad de su cuerpo en la caja sacando muchas cosas.- Esto no, esto tampoco, esto mucho menos.-

Juro por dios que incluso mire un sable de luz de Star Wars siendo lanzado dejos mientras cortaba la pared, yo la verdad tuve mucha suerte pues solo paso de lado rozándome.

-Usualmente guardo mis cosas aquí pero.-Lanzo la caja lejos y tomo otra.- desde la ultima vez que los Sr´s Cake vinieron dijeron que debía recoger mejor el lugar, así que las puse en estas cajas que Discord me dio y son muy útiles el espacio en estas cajas es inmenso, además podría decir que podría meterte en ellas.-Dijo nuevamente metiendo la mitad de su cuerpo en la caja.-

-Pinki, fue divertido los primeros minutos escucharte hablar y hilarante la incoherencia de lo que decías pero ya ha pasado mas de una hora y solo necesito que me prestes tu tienda de campaña.-Dijo ocultando mi fastidio se seguirla escuchando.-

-Porque no lo dijiste antes tontito.-Dijo saliendo de la caja y acercándose a mi y tomaba mi mano para guiarme a la puerta de entrada donde una caja grande estaba al lado de la puerta.- Ahí esta.-Dijo con simpleza-

-¿Todo este tiempo… la tenias ahí?-Dije con un tic nervioso en mi ojo.-

-Sip, te lo dije los primeros minutos que estaba hablando, ¿No pusiste atención a todo lo que dije?-Dijo mirándome extrañada mientras acercaba su rostro al mío.- O acaso me estuviste ignorando todo este tiempo?

-De haberlo hecho me habría ido hace tiempo Pinki (Cosa que haré ahora) Muchas gracias por prestármela.-Tome la caja alargada.-

-¡Uh. No olvides que Starlight te invito al Parque esta tarde junto a Maud.!-Dijo antes de que yo saliera.-

/Presente/

-Oye, ¿Starlight es la Unicornio o la Alicornio?-

-Es la Unicornio…-Dijo pasándome el carrete de hilo.-

-Sabes… nunca había hecho esto.-Dije tomando el carrete de hilo.-

-¿Volar una cometa?-Dijo mirándome detenidamente.-

-Los vientos no son muy fuertes… quizás por la zona montañosa donde vivía, esto hace que los vientos no golpeen con fuerza el pueblo donde vivía y por ende el viento no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte.-

-Dime… porque quisiste llevar a Scootaloo de campamento.-Dijo Maud mientras miraba la Cometa.-

-(Te juro por dios que me engaño… cai en su trampa estoy seguro) La mire deprimida… y… además hace mucho que no había ido de campamento.-

Antes de que Maud fuera la siguiente en hablar escuche una voz femenina por detrás mío.-Hola-

Por mi parte me daba pereza tener que ponerme de pie pero por "Modales" lo tuve que hacer en contra de mi voluntad. Tras ponerme de pie, note a aquella Unicornio rosa que había visto en la escuela, llevaba un atuendo mas casual, llevando una falda corta y una blusa azul oscuro.

-Hola Starlight…-Hablo Maud con su típico tono neutro.-

-Hola Maud.-Dijo un tanto Alegre la Unicornio Rosa.- ¿Como haz estado Eternal?-

-Pues… Como humano realmente, crees que cambiare mi apariencia de la noche a la mañana para parecerme a un demonio?- Curiosamente eh tomado el habito de Maud de tomármelo todo casi literalmente sabiendo que no es así, lo hago porque la verdad lo veo divertido, y el rostro de Starlight no tenia precio alguno, por su parte Maud solo sonrió al ver que tome esto de ella.-

-Eh no, no, me refería que como estas, te la haz pasado bien aquí en Poniville o…-

-Tranquila Starlight-Dije divertido- Era una broma, a pesar de que lo que dije, suena como si me lo tomara literal, era una simple broma, me encuentro bien gracias por preguntar.-Le sonreí.-

Ella después de dejar salir un suspiro de alivio llevándose su mano a su pecho, sonrió nerviosa.

-Por un momento pensé que eras de esos ponis Literarios-

-Dirás Aspergear-

-¿Como?-Dijo confundida.

Supongo que aquí no tienen suficiente conocimiento en el lenguaje de su gente, ya que este tipo de problemas, le impide a las personas no poder hablar correctamente, esto referente a que se lo toman todo literal sin entender que pueda ser sarcasmo o intentar referirse a otro tipo de palabra.

-Nada en particular-Hice un ademan con mi mano para darle a entender que lo olvidara-Dijeron que tenían algo planeado para hoy ¿no?

-Algo así, Maud me dijo que te agrada mucho cocina… Bueno.-Dijo nerviosa- Eres un Chef y lo entiendo pero, quería preguntarte… ¿hace cuanto que estas fuera de una Cocina decente?

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?-Dije un tanto confundido-

Y mi pregunta fue respondida cuando, diez minutos después me encontraba en lo que era el palacio de PoniVille, la verdad no se porque hay un palacio en forma de árbol en medio de este poblado pero debo admitir que quede maravillado con el interior, nada parecido a la Casa de Cristal que mire en el distrito de Colima y Guanajuato, eh de admitir que es increíble, toda una estructura de cristal macizo, con cortes que solo se podrían lograr a punta de laser o agua a alta muy alta presión y eso es decir mucho.

Pero mas que nada el lugar donde me llevaron, no es difícil de adivinar, la cocina misma de ese castillo era grande, la verdad nada que envidiar a la cocina de que mire cuando fui estudiante en la escuela de Gastronomía de Aguascalientes, bueno si la de Aguascalientes era inmensamente mas grande y literalmente hablando los pasillos y pisos rechinaban de limpios y era todo blanco en su totalidad… por dios hasta los platos eran blancos como los utensilios y vasos. Pero esta cocina tiene su ligero encanto, toque colonial, combinado con imperialismo, la verdad podría decirse que es incluso una cocina muy completa de no ser por…

-Desde cuando la cocina debe tener mas de 2000 tazas de té.-Dije confundido mientras Starlight fue la primera en entrar para comprobar mis palabras.-

-De que hab…-

Al entrar miro sorprendida que muchas tazas rosas pequeñas se encontraban dispersas en toda la cocina, incluso algunas de ellas estaban rotas en el suelo, yo por mi parte solo mire a Starlight abrirse paso por la cocina tratando de evitar las tazas rotas para luego sacar de entre una gran montaña de esas tazas a otra unicornio, esta vez de color azul.

-Trixie… ya habíamos hablado de esto…-Dijo Starlight entre dientes mientras evitaba levantar la voz.- No podías estar hoy en el castillo…-

-De hecho, tus palabras exactas fueron: "Hoy estaré con Maud y Eternal evita a toda costa entrar al castillo" y como técnicamente nunca Salí del castillo porque ya estaba dentro del castillo, así que nunca hice lo que tú no querías que hiciera.-Dijo con una simple sonrisa inocente en su rostro.

Yo instintivamente deje salir una carcajada a lo que dije a lo que Starlight y Maud solo voltearon a verme.-Realmente su argumento es muy sólido Starlight.-

-D-De cualquier modo sabes bien a lo que me refería Trixie.-Dijo sacando por completo a la unicornio de la montaña de tazas.-

-Si, pero luego recordé que si bien es cierto que irías a verlos, podría aprovechar para realizar mejor el hechizo de transformación y así no solo transformar las cosas en tazas de té pero…-Miro su alrededor.- Eh tenido muchos problemas a la hora de realizar el hechizo correctamente.-

Poco después Starlight solo volteo a vernos a Maud y a mi, mientras que su cuerno comenzaba a brillar.-¿Podrían darnos unos minutos a mi y a Trixie?-

-Tomate el que necesites.-Dijo Maud mientras cerraba la puerta.-

Apenas lo hizo comencé a escuchar como las tazas comenzaban a romperse bruscamente, como si alguien las lanzara, eso de cierta forma me preocupo, ya que comenzaba a pensar que Starlight le estaba haciendo algo a esa unicornio.

-Me pregunto si le faltara la oreja o el cuerno.-Dije divertido mientras comenzaba a caminar un poco de lado a lado.-

-Solo están arreglando la cocina…-Dijo Maud mientras me miraba caminar.-

-Eso suena a que Starlight esta a 149 tazas de té para cometer un homicidio y véase que estuve en la mafia rusa de mi amigo VelIkov.-

-¿Mafia?-

-Imagina que es un grupo de personas se enfocan en el narcotráfico, trata de personas y…-Hice un ademan con mi mano al ver el rostro que Maud ponia.- Aclaro, no hice nada de esas cosas… Parcialmente…-

-Disculpen-Dijo Starlight abriendo la puerta mientras que con su mano traía la oreja de la unicornio, de hecho tiraba de ella.-

-¡S-Starlight entiendo que estés molesta y jugué con las palabras y su significado pero no es motivo para ¡AH AH!-

-¿Los veré en un momento de acuerdo? Maud porque no le dices a lo que lo trajimos.-

Eso solo me abrió los ojos Maud me hizo un ademan con su mano pidiéndome que entrara a la cocina, rápidamente note que toda la Cocina, había sido arreglada y no había ninguna tasa de té, salvo por las que había en la alacena.

-Sabes… me habría servido una unicornio en las clases de cocina para recoger todo…-Mire el lugar.- Pero por cierto dime para que me ocupan, aclaro, yo cobro caro las comidas pero te aseguro que las llevaran al cielo.

-La princesa Celestia vendrá aquí al castillo.-Dijo Maud con simplicidad.-

-Hablas, de la…-Lleve mis manos a la altura de mi pecho para dar a entender mi punto Pero Maud solo inclino su cabeza, sin saber a lo que me refería.- Diosa de toga blanca con tiara, cuerno y alas.-

-Es una diosa… Literalmente.-Dijo Maud en su típico tono.-

-Si, claro, yo le rezo al mío todos los días.-Dije riendo mientras tomaba un par de cuchillos.-

-Hablo en serio Eternal.-

-Yo también hablo enserio Maud, no se que clase de deidad tengan ustedes, no eh visto ninguna imagen o figura, ni siquiera iglesias cosa que me hace pensar que todos ustedes son.-

-¡Disculpa la tardanza Eternal!-Hablo Starlight aliviada mientras entraba por la puerta.- Ahora si, creo que podemos comenzar… ¿Le explicaste Maud?

-Estoy en ello… pero salió un tema de conversación muy interesante que me gustaría retomar.-

-Bueno podrás retomarla vamos cortos de tiempo.-Dijo poniéndose frente a mi.- Discúlpame por traerte de la nada de un día para otro y sin decirte nada con anticipo pero Twilight esta en el imperio de cristal y la princesa Celestia vendrá y se me salió de la boca que tu sabias cocinar y una cosa llevo a la otra y…-Dijo nerviosa.-

-Y quieres que cocine para ti y para la princesita- Ella solo asintió un par de veces mientras juntaba sus manos apenada.-

-Por favor, le dije sin querer que eras chef y pues… Pensé que podrías… hacer una comida para nosotros.

-¿Cuantos son nosotros?-Dije mirándolo mientras alzaba una ceja.-

/TRES HORAS ENCERRADO EN LA COCINA DESPUÉS/

-Estoy completamente seguro de que le agradara la comida que prepare.-Tome asiento al lado de la princesa Celestia, la verdad nunca pensé que extrañaría su presencia, tiene una esencia encantadora y agradable, es amable y linda en todos los sentidos, podría decir que Celestia es un angel caído del cielo.-

-No sabia que eras Chef, pudiste mencionarlo ¿sabes?-Dijo Celestia mientras volteaba a verme con una linda sonrisa.- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Porque usted nunca me lo pregunto.-Dije con simplicidad.- además no es ninguna Molestia cocinar para alguien de su "calibre".-

-¿Calibre?-Dijo un poco curiosa.-

-Una forma de decir: Nivel. -Sabes, de saber que eras Chef podría haberte conseguido un trabajo en uno de los restaurantes de Canterlot… Al menos para ayudarte un poco… Monetariamente.-

-Entiendo sus intenciones princesa y se lo agradezco pero estoy mas que bien…-Aplaudí un par de veces.- Además… Si no le agrada mi platillo favorito, le puedo asegurar que me comeré una hectárea de tierra y lo hare porque creeré que eso es mejor que la comida que hice.-

-No es necesario, de seguro que estará muy bue…no…-Su voz se fue callando lentamente al ver que Maud y Starlight llevaba puesto trajes de mucama, solo sabia que Starlight estaba mas que sonrojara y levemente molesta, pero.- Vez realmente necesario que…-

-Por supuesto, es parte del "Buen servicio"- hice énfasis en esa ultima frase, haciendo que ambas solo dejaran un par de bandejas. En la mesa.- Me vi un poco cruel es cierto… Pero mi tiempo… no lo decide una chica y menos me dan compromisos sin MI permiso, tuve que sacrificar las clases de Cherrylee sin siquiera avisarle, cosa que me costara caro, ya que nunca le había quedado mal. Lo admito… los corsé son elegantes en mucama, no los miraba desde que vi mi libro de historia de la secundaria que hablaba de la reina de Inglaterra. Pero véanlo desde mi punto de vista… no me gusta que me den compromisos.

-Eh chicas… realmente no es necesario que usted…- Había llevado mi mano a su hocico, literalmente.

-Tranquila princesa, además…-Quite mi mano de su hocico.- Es una lección excelente para no meter en compromisos a alguien que no a aceptado comprimisos.-Mire a Starlight quien solo agacho un poco la mirada.-

-Oh, así que es por eso el traje de mucamas…-Dijo Celestia mirando a ambas yeguas.-

-¿Cree que por eso?-La mire un tanto incrédulo- Noo, es porque querían el primer platillo que prepare… y lo tomaron sin permiso… media hora de preparación y media de cocción. Si tuviera esa hora libre habría podido ir a Cherrylee a seguir con mis estudios de historia Ecuestre…-

-¿Estas estudiando con la maestra Cherrylee?-Dijo curiosa.- Dime que haz aprendido de nuestra historia.-

-Es curiosa-Tome la primera bandeja.- Pero mas me agrada saber que ustedes se tomaron el tiempo para al menos intentar seguir adelante después de la guerra.- Yo hablaba con Celestia como si fuera una chica que conocía desde hace años, no me sentía con tanta confianza con alguien, desde que golpee a ese chico de barrio de Santa Elena.

-No me arrepiento por tomar un bocado de esa pasta…-Dijo Maud mientras acomodaba un par de copas en la mesa.-

-Dímelo a mi…-Dijo con cierta molestia en su voz-

Me sentía orgulloso conmigo mismo, cuando esta la posibilidad de controlar a alguien la verdad es que yo no pierdo la oportunidad, y mas cuando son cosas como estas, Celestia lo noto, y pienso yo que ella a partir de hoy en adelante intentara no caer en esto o al menos no darme razones para hacerlo. El resto de esa tarde la pase platicando con Celestia, Maud, y Starlight, gran parte de lo que hablábamos era sobre como llevaba mi mida ahí y de como Maud me había estado ayudando a avanzar, claro que los Apple tuvieron gran impacto en esto y no los descarto y mucho menos no les doy su merecido crédito, después de todo el trabajo de ahí viene. Preguntas iban y venían y yo intentaba responderlas lo mejor que podía, no hable nada de mi vida personal fuera de Ecuestria, mas que el estudio y tiempo que estuve como estudiante de cocina, de ahí en mas no dije nada o cambiaba de tema apropósito. Aunque inevitablemente…

-Por cierto Eternal, antes de que Starlight nos interrumpiera, te había preguntado sobre tu deidad.-Dijo Maud mientras me miraba interesada.-

-¿Es cierto eso?-Dijo Celestia curiosa volteándome a ver, por lo visto ya había terminado así que puedo darme por bien servido sabiendo que le agrado.-

-En su totalidad, pero Maud dijo algo mas gracioso.-

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué fue?-Preguntaron Starlight y Celestia casi al mismo tiempo.-

-Dijo que usted era una diosa.-Dijo soltando una carcajada, poniendo una mano sobre mi mesa, me era gracioso pensar que alguien como ella pudiese ser…- -Lo soy.-

-¿Как говорится? (¿Cómo dice?)-Dije extrañado-

-¿Qué dijiste?-Dijo Celestia extrañada.-

-Disculpe se me pego la jerga Rusa… ¿Realmente usted es… pues… su deidad o diosa?

-Si-Dijo Celestia con simplicidad- No sé porque te es difícil creerlo. Es como si fuera la primera vez que estas frente a una.-

-Porque lo es.-Dije un tanto exaltado- Osea tu…-La señale- No deberías ¿o si? Digo se dice que dios no puede interferir en las decisiones de los mortales, por las cuestiones del libre albedrío y todo eso pero…-Mi lógica se había ido al demonio, porque de existir ella me espera una eternidad en el infierno… Bueno… Tampoco es que fuera el humano mas santo del mundo.- No se… esto es… extraño pero fascinante a la vez estar con una deidad.-

-Supongo que lo tomare como un cumplido.-

-Pero si no sabes lo que pienso no eres Omnisciente y al no ser Omnisciente no podrías ser Omnipresente y por ende tampoco Omnipotente, Entones como es que tu…-

-Al llegar como mortales al Mundo, se nos limitaron ciertas… cosas, no es problema realmetne, a mi y a mi hermana se nos dio lo justo para proteger a nuestros súbditos.-

-Y lo noto, pensar que solo se necesita la presencia divina para hacer que toda una raza aflore de buena manera… me hace pensar en lo que pudimos haber sido nosotros si tan solo… no se Jesus o el mismo dios hubiera estado un par de miles de años con nosotros, no tomando partido solo… haciendo presencia. La humanidad habría ido por buen camino desde un principio.- La verdad esto me abrió mil y un puertas en mi pensar.

-¿Tu dios nunca estuvo con ustedes?-Dijo Starlight.-

-Supongo que sabes por qué ¿no?-Dijo Maud levantando una ceja suya.-

-No digas blasfemias frente a mi Maud, la Fe, no es fe, hasta que se pone aprueba… Además, bien dijo un sabio "Al final del camino se sabrá la verdad"-

-Crees en la esperanza que tu dios te da, a pesar de que no lo vez, pero te haz puesto a pensar que esa es realmente su prueba para todos ustedes?-

-Celestia… es precisamente por eso que yo sigo creyendo en el.-Le sonreí amablemente.- quizás no sea el mas devoto, mucho menos el mas santo pero… Que puedo decir, decir que dios nos hizo a su gusto es mentir, cada quien se forma como uno quiere, se nos dio la libertad de elegir nuestro destino, y creo que… no aprovechar eso, seria pecado. Se nos dio la vida, a ti, a mi, como a todos los en este lugar, no puedo cuestionar nada, porque no lo se todo pero… confió que después de la muerte se me abran las puertas para saber si lo que hice fue correcto. Y conocer todo lo que yo no podía saber.- Celestia solo sonrió amigablemente mientras Starlight solo quedaba pensante en mis palabras.

-Pero dime es chico o es chica tu deidad.-Voltee a mirar a Maud después de decir eso.-

-Diablos... muy buena pregunta...-

Fin del cap


	7. De campamento

-Fue muy amable de tu parte traer y hacerte cargo de Scootaloo para esta acampada Eternal.-Hablo Rarity mientras caminaba siguiendo a Applejack por un sendero.-

-Sip, Rainbow Dash no podría venir esta vez, que bueno que te ofrecieras, así al menos las chicas podrán estar las tres juntas.-Dijo Applejack mientras volteaba atrás mirándonos.-

-Descuiden, además, una acampada me vendría bien, hacía mucho que no salía de campamento, al menos no desde el "Incidente"-Dije divertido- pero bueno. Ese Lugar al que vamos ¿aun queda muy lejos?

-No mucho, a un par de kilómetros mas.-Dijo Applejack mientras miraba al frente.-

-¿U-Un par de kilómetros?-Dijo Rarity algo cansada y asustada.-

-Sip… habríamos llegado antes si ¡Cierta Yegua! No hubiera traído cargamento extra…-

-La verdad es que yo no veo proble…-

-¡Bueno! Una yegua cuidadosa vale por ¡dos!, que tenga algunas cosas de mas no esta mal, quizás… No se… alguien se lastime o nos hagan falta algunos itencilios para cocinar nuestra comida.-Dijo Rarity ofendida por lo que dijo.-

-A todo esto… las chicas han estado muy calladas últimamente, ¿no creen?-

Tanto Applejack como Rarity se detuvieron abruptamente, yo por mi parte voltee a ver a ambas, mientras tenían rostros de sorpresa y cierto miedo en el.

-Eh… ¿Chicas?-Dije extrañado por sus reacciones.-

-Applejack… De seguro fue un pequeño error que no te fijaras que camino tomaron ¿verdad?-Miro incriminatoriamente a la poni terrestre.-

-Oh, ¿no querrás decir que estuviste muy distraída como para prestarle atención a las chicas?-

-Olvídenlo ya las encontré…-Dije mientras movía un par de arbustos y si… justo en frente de mi estaban aquellas tres yeguas nadando en lo que parecía ser un gran lago.- Saben, ustedes son como los perros de mi pueblo, solo ladran… mas no muerden.-Dije indiferente mientras me adentraba entre la maleza para acortar camino.- Debimos escuchar a las chicas para acortar camino entre la maleza.-

Sip… Hoy era el día de campamento, salimos desde muy temprano para llegar a este lugar, si tuvimos contratiempos pero llegamos a muy buena hora, a pesar de las constantes contrarias que suelen tener Applejack y Rarity.

Applebloom… desde que salimos no me ha dirigido la palabra, supongo que se sintió muy mal por lo que dije de mi padre. Pero eso ni debería de importarle… digo, no es como si fuera su padre o algo parecido.

-Si quieren yo me encargo de poner las tiendas de campaña, ustedes vallan a buscar algo de madera para la fogata de esta noche.-Sugerí mientras le ayudaba a Rarity a quitarse la mochila.-

-No hace falta que las dos vallamos, que Applejack busque la madera y yo preparo la comida.-Dijo Rarity mientras tomaba una pequeña hielera.-

-Bien…-Dijo Applejack, la verdad estaba a punto de decir algo pero solo hice un ademan con mi mano para que no buscara una pelea contra ella. Si bien conozco a ambas, a ninguna les agrada perder una pelea verbal.-

-Bien, supongo que yo comenzare con las tiendas.-

-Bien cariño… Si acabas antes que yo ayúdame a preparar la comida, supe que la comida que le preparaste a la princesa fue delicioso.-Ella en un gesto curioso me golpeo con su cadera de manera divertida.-

-Venga Rarity no es para tanto.-Comencé a a limpiar un poco la zona donde pondría las tiendas de campaña, quitando las ramas secas y hojas, no debíamos preocuparnos por los vientos ya que estando en medio del bosque, el viento seria ligeramente menos fuerte de lo regular.

-Oh vamos querido no seas tan modesto.-Se agacho para comenzar a sacar la comida.- Starlight describió muy bien la comida que preparaste.-

-Fue algo simple, una pasta fue todo… aunque tuve que reemplazar la salsa de pescado por una salsa de tomate y buscar un condimento mas para que no perdiera el toque del pescado… se que ustedes no comen carne pero, tenia que tener cuidado en eso.-

-Si… Maud nos conto sobre eso, no tienes de que preocuparte, dicen que eres lo que comes… y supongo que al igual que todos, solo quieres comer de lo mejor, o eso supongo ¿no?.-

-Es una buena observación Rarity, solo espero no te moleste que prepare mi comida a parte.-

-Para nada, de hecho me gustaría verte cocinando, Maud pidió que…-Se tapo la boca como si quisiera vomitar.- T-Te guardara esto.-Dijo nerviosa mostrando una bolsa con aluminio.-

-Oh si el pescado, déjalo aparte para que no te moleste el olor.-Dije divertido.- a legua se nota que no lo soportas.-

-D-Disculpa no estoy acostumbrada a esto…-Dijo un tanto asqueada, no porque lo desprecie, si no por lo que ella dijo, no estaba acostumbrada.- ¿Me das esas ramas para ir encendiendo el fuego para la comida?

-Dame un minuto…-

El resto del tiempo lo pase acomodando las tiendas, tuve que tener bastante ingenio porque la de Rarity era muy extraña… casi parecía una casa, gran parte del tiempo solo escuchaba a las chicas jugar en el agua. Applejack no tardo en llegar con la leña, se hizo alrededor de cinco viajes cargando consigo una gran cantidad, supongo que nos aguantara para el par de días que estaríamos aquí. Quizás no podre ir a nadar tan rápido, pero…

-¿Quieren que les ayude con la comida?-Dijo Applejack acercándose a nosotros.-

-Si, solo dejen aparte mi pescado, yo lo cocinare ya que acabe la tienda donde dormiremos nosotros.-

Bueno, la cuestión por la cual había ido con Pinkie aquel día, fue porque ella tenia una tienda de campaña lo suficientemente grande, solo teníamos dos, ya que a Rarity se le hacia extraño que ¡YO! durmiera a solas con Scootaloo, pensó que era "Mejor" que los "Adultos" durmiéramos en una sola tienda de campaña, pero por mi… ¡MEJOR! Por obvias razones.

Por lo cual solo tuve que armar dos tiendas, donde dormirían las mas jóvenes y donde dormiríamos Applejack, Rarity y yo.

-¡Chicas no tarden para que vengan a comer!-Grito Applejack para llamar la atención de las chicas que se divertían, solo escuchamos un "De acuerdo" por parte de las tres.-

Curiosamente Rarity era la mas interesada en saber como prepararía mi comida, yo solo supuse que ella no conocía la preparación de la carne, y era mas que "Normal" se podría decir viniendo de ella, quienes son herbívoras, o vegetarianas, porque lácteos y ese tipo de cosas si comen. Por su parte Applejack parecía algo curiosa también por la preparación de la carne, claramente en cuanto el olor del pescado inundo sus narices se taparon y mostraron una mueca de desagrado, yo únicamente rei ante esto.

-C-Como te puede gustar eso-Dijo Rarity tapándose la nariz.-

-Quizás huele algo mal pero…-

-¿Algo mal?-Dijo extrañada Applejack- Huele a manzanas podridas.-

-No, de hecho huele a pescado, curiosamente la manzana tiene un olor dulce a la hora de podrirse…-Tome un cuchillo y puse al pescado sobre una roca, descamarlo no fue el problema, quitarle el espinazo y los huesos principales, eso fue el problema.-

Quizás lo único que no me gusta del pescado es que este tenia espinas, fuera de eso me agrada… me tome el tiempo necesario para prepararlo, las chicas por su parte ya habían terminado de preparar su comida y comenzaron a preparar algunos platos y una manta sobre el césped para comenzar a comer, realmente yo no quería comer sin prepararlo adecuadamente.

Envolví el pescado en aluminio, y lo coloque sobre las brazas encendidas, dentro del pescado le acomode algunas verduras, como jitomate, cebolla y algo de zanahorias, tenia un poco de limón esperando cuando saliera y algo de chile en polvo así que podía darme por bien servido cuando este.

-¡Chicas ya es hora!-Grito de nueva cuenta Applejack llamando la atención de las tres chicas-

Mi atención paso inmediatamente a las chicas jóvenes, agradecí de estar sentado frente a la fogata para cuidar el pescado porque de otro modo se habría notado mi erección… intentare describirlas lo mejor que podría, quizás y la mas "Dotada" de estas tres jóvenes, se discutiría un poco entre Sweetiebell y Applebloom, realmente Scootaloo no se que maldición tengan los pegasos pero ni mi compañera Leticia de la secundaria era tan plana como las pegasos de aquí. Bueno dejando eso claro… quizás los trajes de baño eran muy reveladores para chicas de sus edades, o eso creo yo, dios no me hizo perfecto y es por esto que se lo agradezco, si deseo la carne de alguien será lujuria pero… deben admitir que de no ser por eso, nadie de donde vengo conocería a su esposa o novia.

-¡Que hay de comer!-Dijo Sweetiebell acercándose a mi empapada.-

-Creo que hicieron algo de… vereduras cocidas y algo de ensalada.-Señale a Rarity y Applejack quienes seguían acomodando las cosas.-

-¿Y tu que haces?-Ella se sentó aun lado mío mirando el papel aluminio en medio de las brazas.-

-Cocino pescado…-Fue divertido ver como Sweetibell trato de ocultar un rostro verde a punto de vomitar, YO CLARAMENTE, como soy un culero de primero y un Ojete…- Deberias probarlo crudo en sushi, mi preparación Asiatica aun no es perfecta pero con practica, me abría gustado dener un poco de conejo para acompañarlo.-

Fue tan gracioso ver como ella trato en balde de evitar vomitar, parecía calmarse y fue ahí donde saque la cerecita del pastel, tome el papel aluminio y los bordes para evitar quemarme y lo coloque sobre un plato y lo abrí dejando ver al pescado ya listo con los ojos blancos.

-No quieres probarlo.-

Eso solo provoco que ella se pusiera de pie y se alejara para irse a vomitar mientras que aun lado mío aparecía un demonio muy parecido a mi y un angel de alas doradas de mi lado contrario, el demonio saco un marcador.

Maldad: VI

Bien: III

-¡Ahuevo triunfo el mal!-Grito mi yo demonio mientras mi contraparte tomaba su arpa y golpeaba al demonio haciendo que desaparesca.-

-Consangrado-Dijo antes de desaparecer el ángel.-

Bueno… si dios me dio un ángel de la guardia tiene que parecerse a mi o eso le pedí de niño.

-¡Si trae algo de agua para poner otro!-Dije divertido mientras miraba a la pobre unicornio blanca tratando de tomar algo de agua para calmar sus ansias por vomitar.-

Después de eso solo me acerque al resto de las chicas quienes ya estaba comenzando a comer, al parecer el "Asco" que Applejack y Rarity tenían se había ido.

-Al menos tienen un olor mas soportable.-Dijo Rarity mirando el pescado.- Pero sigue pareciéndome nauseabundo su aspecto.-

-No te culpo, pero deben admitir que es mas comestible.-Dije divertido mientras vertia algo de limón y chile en polvo.-¿Quieren probar?-

-¡NO!-Dijeron casi todas al unísono mientras solo hacían ademanes con su mano de negación.-

-Mas para mi pues.-Sonreí tomando la cabeza de pescado.-

Poco después se acerco Sweetie Bell, para comenzar a comer, no la culpe de sentarse del lado contrario, después de todo la broma que le hice si estuvo muy pesada y me sorprendió que la aguantara.

Pero algo notable era que Applebloom me evitaba a toda costa, esto ya comenzaba a ser molesto para mi, si volteaba a verla ella apartaba la vista, no podía culparla pero… es molesto porque desde la ultima vez que hablamos no me a dirigido la palabra.

-Por cierto Eternal…-Hablo Rarity dejando su plato a un lado.- ¿Hay bosques como estos donde vienes?

-Si, de igual forma o mas extensos, aunque están protegidos y es difícil encontrar un lugar para acampar por la protección forestal, esto porque ha habido muchos incendios y la Re-forestación.-

-Y… ¿no tienen pegasos que les ayuden con eso?-Pregunto Scootaloo.- cuando hay incendios en bosques los pegasos hacen que lluevan en esos lugares.-

-No Scootaloo, veras, entiendo el funcionamiento "Natural" de tu hogar, pero el mío funciona de otra forma, veras se lo explique a Applejack y a Pinki y parece que aun no se hacen a la idea pero… ¿han visto que ese bosque llamado "Everfree" tiene su propia naturaleza y forma de sobrevivir?

Las chicas asintieron.

-Bueno, imaginen que las reglas que rigen el bosque Everfree, funciona en todo mi mundo, no hay pegasos que controlen el clima, este funciona solo por diversos factores, a comparación de ustedes, no tenemos pegasos que lleven nubes y provoquen lluvia, a diferencia, es un método mas científico y "Logico" hasta cierto punto lo nuestro… las nubes se forman gracias a que el agua se vuelve gas, gracias a la evaporación de la misma, esta evaporación logra que los gases del mismo tipo se junten provocando la formación de nubes y cuando estas se "Precipitan" provocan que llueva sobre un lugar al azar… pero descuida tenemos un grupo de guardabosques que se pueden encargar de estos problemas, ya sea llevando caminones de bomberos o aviones mismos con grandes cantidades de agua.

-Y aun no logro comprender como es que siguen vivos… una semana en everfree es peligroso de por si.-Dijo Applejack mientras daba una mordida a una manzana.-

-Nah, créeme que es fácil vivir de donde vengo, las ciudades son enormes y vastas, los campos son bien cuidados hoy día… la verdad seria muy fácil para cualquiera acostumbrarse.-Me puse de pie.- Bien iré a nadar.-

-Cariño debes esperar una hora después de comer.-Advirtió Rarity mientras comenzaba a recoger los platos junto a las chicas.-

-Es mentira eso Rarity.-Deje salir una carcajada.-

En si yo estaba ya en short así que solo me quite la playera y zapatos, junto a mis calcetines solo para meterme al agua pero luego escuche algo muy razonable.

-Bueno… eso funciona así en tu mundo ¿no?-Volvio a decir Rarity.-

/Una hora después/

-No puedo creer que me espere para meterme al agua… aunque también es cierto… esta cosa puede ser falsa de donde vengo… puede y esa "Teoría" sea real aquí…-Dije en susurros mientras aventaba un par de piedras al agua.-

-Vamos, ya paso la hora.-

Al voltear atrás de mi, casi me quedo siego por tanta "Zukulencia" como dirían mis compañeros, cuando mire a Rarity solo pude quedarme con la boca abierta, instintivamente la cerré para que no se diera cuenta de esto pero… ella llevaba en si un traje muy revelador para ser alguien tan… pues… cuidadosa con su apariencia, un traje de baño en si simple, de color negro, en brasear algo pequeño para el busto que ella misma cargaba, incluso podría decir que es mas grande del que yo pensaba cuando la mire por primera vez, en cuanto a Applejack, ella en si lo que mas llama la atención es su cadera y su trasero, quizás su busto sea algo mas entrado al promedio, pero puedo decir que Rarity puede ser la mas "Dotada" de las cinco de sus amigas, la sexta aun no la conozco, pero en cuanto lo haga tengo que hacer comparaciones. Rarity posee, la verdad, para ser alguien que cuida su figura, lo hace notar, ya que lo que miraba en ella era un cuerpo de reloj de arena muy bien definido.

-Дьяволы смотрят на эти кривые -Dije en ruso porque la verdad no quería ofenderlas si esas palabras salían de mi boca.-

Ellas solo se miraron extrañadas cuando escucharon eso, pues sabia de antemano que ellas no conocían ese idioma que tanto esfuerzo me costo aprender.

-¿Disculpa?-Dijo Rarity.-

-Que se ven hermosas.-Sonreí levemente.-

-Gracias cariño.-Dijo mientras un sonrojo la invadía.- ¿Bueno aprovechamos? Hicimos un largo viaje como para solo quedarnos a la orilla del lago.-

Le tome la palabra, las chicas habían traído un par de pelotas y las trajeron al lago, no tarde en enseñarles a jugar el juego de Voleibol, la verdad es que lo aprendieron muy rápido y pareció agradarles bastantes, juegos como, "Luchas" subir a alguien sobre nuestros hombros, las pequeñas no podían cargarnos obviamente, pero nosotros a ellas si, pasamos gran parte del día y la noche jugando ahí en el lago, hasta que el frio de la noche, fue calándonos cada vez mas y mas así que salimos del agua y pusimos mas leña a las casi extintas llamas de la fogata.

La comida no seria mas que algo pequeño, algunos malvaviscos asados en el fuego y un poco de jugo de manzana, Scootaloo en todo el día estuvo bastante feliz, supongo que "Hice bien" en traerela.

Bien: V

El Algel solo le saco la lengua a mi contraparte dominio quien solo tomo su aureola y la lanzo como cual disco muy lejos.

Maldad: VII

Bien: V

-Muchas gracias por cuidarme.-Dijo Scootaloo agradecida mientras se sentaba aun lado mío.- mis tías no me habrían dejado venir sin compañía.-

-(Solo querían a alguien a quien echarle la culpa si se perdía)-Rodé los ojos ante mi claro pensamiento.-No es problema, aunque por un momento pensé que te habías perdido cuando se separaron.-

-Si, fue mi idea… les hablamos para que nos pusieran atención pero estaban tan adentrados en su discusión que nos ignoraron.-

Yo solo lleve una mano a mi barbilla.-Supongo que si, pero bueno…-Mire a Applebloom quien solo asaba su malvavisco pero de repente este se quemo por completo en una bola de fuego.- Me harías un favor Scootaloo.-

-¿Claro de que se trata?-

-Bien veras se trata de lo siguiente.-

/Entrada la media noche/

Solo quedábamos Rarity, Applejack y yo, yo por mi parte me había inclinado un poco hacia atrás para mirar el lucero.

-Ire a dormir-Dijo Applejack mientras se ponía de pie.- ¿se quedaran un poco mas?-Volteo a verme a mi y a Rarity.-

-Te acompaño, quiero ir mañana temprano a las aguas termales del otro lado de la montaña.-Dijo Rarity mientras dejaba salir un largo bostezo.- ¿No vienes Eternal?

-En un momento mas chicas, que pasen buenas noches.-

-Buenas noches.-Dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras entraban a la misma tienda.-

La verdad las noches en este mundo son tan visibles, no hay luz artificial que arruine el gran mar nocturno, yo comencé a tararear una canción, al principio era una cualquier pero… algo que note en este mundo es que cuando comienzo a tararear una canción, este mismo mundo parece complementarla de algún modo con los instrumentos, no importa como, pero siempre se escuchara la canción de la nada. Y esto lo comprobé esta noche, siempre que comenzaba una canción, siempre de la nada, la música comenzaba de alguna forma.

One more time we're gonna celebrate  
Oh yeah all right don't stop the dancing  
One more time we're gonna celebrate  
Oh yeah all right don't stop the dancing

One more time we're gonna celebrate  
Oh yeah all right don't stop the dancing  
One more time we're gonna celebrate  
Oh Yeah don't stop the dancing

One more time you know I'm just feelin'  
Celebration  
Tonight  
Celebrate  
Don't wait too late  
We don't stop, you can't stop  
We're gonna celebrate

One more time  
One more time

One more time a celebration  
You know we're gonna do it right  
Tonight, just feeling  
Music's got me feeling the need

We're gonna celebrate  
One more time  
Celebrate and dance so free  
Music's got me feeling so free  
Celebrate and dance so free

One more time

Music's got me feeling so free  
We're gonna celebrate  
Celebrate and dance so free  
One more time

Sonara extraño, pero fue divertido cantarla en voz baja mientras el aullido del viento trato de completar y rellenar la falta de instrumentos en esa canción, era divertido y llamativo, si esto pasara en mi mundo… nadie necesitaría aprender a tocar ningún instrumento para volverse un cantante famoso.

-Applebloom te escuche en medio de la primera estrofa cantándola ven por favor.-

Voltee atrás de mi y mire que Applebloom estaba a punto de entrar a la tienda donde dormirían ella y sus amigas, como cual perro regañado, ella bajo sus orejas mientras mostraba cierta timidez y algo de miedo al acercarse a mi, lentamente ella termino en frente mío.

-Siéntate.-Señale donde quería se sentara y era en frente mío, ella obedeció y lo hizo, pero sin mirarme en ningún momento.-

Pasamos un momento en silencio, ella tenía miedo de verme, supongo que sentía de algún modo lo que le haría o era que pensaba mal en cuanto a eso.

-Mira Applebloom, no estoy molesto porque me ignoraras en todo el viaje, si eso crees.-

Ella no volteo a verme, tenia su mirada en el piso, únicamente acerque mi mano a su hombro izquierdo haciendo que temblara por un momento. Pero sin siquiera levantar su mirada.-

-Se que en nuestra última charla Applebloom, no me haz dirigido la palabra y lo entiendo, sonó muy brusco para ti y algo insensible y tu hermana me ayudo a entender el porque de tu estado.-

Ella levanto la vista con cierto miedo, su mirada comenzó a cristalizarse, algo a lo que yo me esperaba.

-Mira, la verdad yo no soy bueno en esta clase de cosas "Sentimentales" Applebloom, así que lo siento si sueno tan… pues como Maud a la hora de hablarte.-

Ella no hizo ningún gesto.

-Lamento si lo que dije fue muy rudo, pero debes entender que la forma en que yo y mis padres nos tratamos es muy diferente, claro que quiero a mis padres si pensabas que por lo que dije no era así, pero debes entender que pasaron ciertas cosas que hacen que la confianza entre padres e hijos sea tan… poca amorosa… Se bien que te sentiste mal porque… bueno… lo referente a tus padres.-

Ella aparto la vista muy bruscamente.

-Se que querías que hablara bien de ellos y bueno… esperabas mas respeto por mis padres, y lo tengo pero… Applebloom.-Tome su barbilla con delicadeza y la moví lentamente para que volteara a verme.- Todos tiene una diferente relación con sus padres, no puedo decirte nada pues tu… no los conociste de todo y no tengo el derecho a decirte "Tuviste suerte o mala suerte" mis padres son un caso especial Applebloom, pero quiero que entiendas que ese fue mi caso, no el tuyo… Si te meti una idea errona de lo que pudieron ser tus padres lo siento enserio, pero ese fue mi caso… Nunca quise decir que pudo haber sido el tuyo.-Pase mi otra mano por su brazo- Applebloom, si yo actué asi es porque es mi actitud, mi actitud depende de quien sean los demás, y como te dije antes… a mi no me gusta que hagan de las suyas conmigo.-

Applebloom solo asintió un par de veces.

-Bien…-La abrace contra mi.-Tu hermana me dijo lo mucho que se querían tus padres… no sabes cómo te tengo envidia.-Dije divertido.- Al menos los tuyos si se querían.

-T-Tus padres…-

-Nop… estaban juntos por obligación por mis hermanos, nunca porque se quisieran. Al menos sabes que si estuvieran vivos tu y ellos se llevarían de maravilla con sus hermanos, pero eso ya lo sabias.-Le di un par de palmadas en su espalda para calmarla.- Anda, ve a dormir, que mañana será el ultima día que estamos aquí.-

-G-Gracias Eternal.-Dijo mientras acurrucaba su cabeza en mi pecho.-

Después de eso paso un momento mas hasta que se separo del abrazo y me miro con una tierna sonrisa, ella se puso de pie y fue a la tienda junto con sus amigas, opte por dejar salir un suspiro mientras caminaba hasta ella, voltee a ver el fuego por un momento y aun lado mío volvieron a aparecer aquel demonio y aquel ángel tan idénticos a mi.

Maldad: VII

Bien: XII

-¡Estas loco!-Dijo el demonio dándole un golpe al ángel molesto- ¡Eso solo vale por uno!

-Arreglo ¡Tu! Error de la ultima vez, es un punto, otro por consolarla, otro por convencerla y volver a hacer que confiara en nosotros, otro porque fue honesto y los otros… ¡porque me caes mal!-Dijo golpeándolo con un crucifijo, haciendo que desapareciera el demonio.- Te dije…-Dijo el ángel recargándose en mi hombro- funcionaria.-

-Si… Pero no por eso te hare caso tan seguido no te acostumbres.-

-Descuida.-Se encogió de hombros el ángel.- con una o dos veces que lo hagas de ves en cuando basta… Solo recuerda que cogerte a una Equina sigue siendo pecado.-Dijo señalándome con su dedo índice.-

-Lo siento amiguito.-Lo tome de las alas.- Con el perdón de dios, pero a si sea Zoofilia o no, si esta buena… hasta a la misma diosa Celestia planeo cogerme.-

-Supongo que podemos debatirlo con dios…-Dijo el angel quedando pensativo- digo son seres pensantes a final de cuentas y saben la diferencia del bien y el mal.-

-¿Espera no estarás a favor de que me tenga relaciones sexuales con ellas?-

-¿Que puedo decirte?-Se encogió de hombros.-No es nuestro mundo donde nuestro dios es el que rige.-

-Hum… tienes razón…-

-¡AHUEVO TRIUNFO EL MAL!-Dijo el demonio apareciendo en mi otro hombro.-

Fin del cap


	8. La carrera de las hojas

AVECES uno llega a pensar que las cosas van bien… ¡Y así es!, para mi muy buena suerte, encontré otro trabajo que no era con Pinkie, afortunadamente, esta Yegua es alguien peculiar. Pero antes que nada. Applejack y su familia fueron muy amables conmigo dándome trabajo con ellos, la temporada de invierno se acerca y lo mejor que podría hacer seria, agradecerles y eso hice… Applejack sin duda es alguien modesta, pues cuando fui a hablar con ella le mencione con quien iría a trabajar, ella no se molesto, de hecho dijo que hice bien, porque la temporada de invierno es algo mas tranquila y quizás lo mejor que harían seria solo tratar de vender lo que tienen ya en la bodega, tengo intenciones de decirles como hacer su trabajo… realmente me da igual.

-Sabes que eres bien venido cuando quieras pasarte a visitarnos Eternal.-Sonrió Applejack mientras caminaba al lado mío-

-Gracias Applejack, te lo agradesco, enserio.-

-Nah, no es nada… si llegas a ocupar algo solo pídelo. Si me disculpas mi hermano y yo saldremos a la ciudad a hacer un encargo.-

Realmente es una poni bastante modesta, y amable…

Bueno… les presentare a la chica que me dio un nuevo trabajo. Esta trabaja en una dulcería… Valga la redundancia… Realmente tome el trabajo por necesidad. Para este punto ya pude pagarme un departamento pequeño en medio del pueblo justo en frente de la alcaldía. Maud no pareció molestarle, aunque al principio pensaba que me iba porque parecía que dejo de agradarme… Me pase alrededor de hora y media, tratando de hacerle entender a Maud que lo hice por el simple hecho, de que ya no quiero serle una molestia… bueno… ella me dijo que yo no era una molestia pero en cuanto supe que ella tenia novio cuando llego un imbécil que tenía las mismas características de Sheldon de "The big-bang teori" bueno… no quería ser un mal trio realmente, así que tanto para no molestarla como dejar que siguieran su "Relación".

El departamento no es grande, es casi simple, cocina, baño, sala de estar y la habitación, es pequeño pero con eso basta para alguien soltero como yo…

El nuevo lugar donde encontré trabajo, como dije es una dulcería, esta dulcería es atendida por una yegua llamada Bombón, nuestra forma de conocernos fue algo peculiar, de hecho gracias a Pinki para mi buena suerte, esta tal Bombón la conocí en medio de una comida que realizaron Pinki y Rainbow, luego les contare como estuvimos en riña esta Pegaso y yo.

-Bueno, como vez realmente hacer dulces no es algo del todo difícil, solo procura echar lo adecuado en cada porción, para que de ese modo no quede ni muy dulce ni muy acido.-Hablo la yegua mostrando su cocina.- Veras realmente necesito a alguien que sepa cocinar, saldré en un viaje y… quisiera que pudieras hacerte cargo.-

-Descuida Bombón, solo dame un alista de precios y la preparación de tus dulces y todo listo… Por cierto-Dije algo curioso.- ¿Adonde iras?-

-Oh, eh…-Dijo nerviosa.-Es solo hacer un encargo de la princesa Celestia, es todo. No se cuanto tiempo estaré fuera y debido a lo que dice Pinki y medio Poni Ville, pues creo que puedo contar contigo, eres buen cocinero.-

-Oh, Golpeas en mi vanidad.-Dije modesto y con algo de risa mientras llevo una mano a mi pecho algo exagerado.- De acuerdo, no tengas problema.

-¡Bien!, te enseñare la tienda.-Abrió la puerta- Realmente los niños son quienes viene a comprar los dulces, así que te pediré que seas amable con ellos y si puedes, trata de tenerles la mayor paciencia posible, suelen tener algo de dificultad a la hora de elegir mis dulces.-

-Sera que te quedan buenos.-Dije dándole un leve golpecillo con mi codo.-

-A-Algo así… Mira los precios los tengo puestos en esta libreta, cualquier duda que tengas me ire hoy en la noche ¿de acuerdo?-Dijo mientras me entregaba una pequeña libreta.-

-Vale, en cuanto a las recetas están aquí ¿verdad?-

-En efecto… Bueno ire a preparar mi maleta, regresare hoy en la tarde para ver como lo hiciste.-Sonrió ligeramente antes de salir por la puerta-

-Vale, pierde cuidado.-

Bombón es una yegua de test crema, compartiendo unos colores binarios en su crin y cola, siendo estos de color azul y y rosa, ojos color azul claro. Su complexión es estándar, por así decirlo, es delgada en si de busto promedio, no hay mucho que resaltar… al menos de ella. Lleva puesto una falda de color claro, llegándole por debajo de las rodillas y una camisa de color rosa de manga corta.-

-¿¡Bombón esta aquí!?-Escuche una voz femenina afuera de la tienda.-

-¡Lyra no!-

Para cuando me di cuenta la puerta de la dulcería se abrió abruptamente, dejando ver a una unicornio delgada de crin verdosa y test verde. Y ojos dorados, ella llevaba una playera ajustada de color blanco y un pantalón de mezclilla azul, de complexión delgada también, pero quizás a diferencia de su compañera y creo yo que amiga, es que "Lyra" era de busto mas grande.

-¡Oh por Celestia!-Dijo Lyra mirándome asombrada.- ¡Eres la criatura que anciaba conocer a lo largo de mi vida!-Dijo emocionada mientras daba un salto cayendo justo encima de mi, por consiguiente termine cayendo al suelo de espaldas con ella encima.-

-Bombón…-Dije falto de aire.-

-¡Lyra, abajo!-Dijo yendo hacia ella en una "Lanza" quitándomela de encima-

Solo mire como Bombón y esa tal Lyra chocaban contra uno de los estantes de dulces, provocando que casi callera sobre ellas. Por mi parte solo me puse de pie y dice.

-Se que las chicas se lanzan hacia a mi en la preparatoria pero esto es ridículo… ire a fumar a fuera.-

-S-Si ve yo… Hablare con mi compañera.-Dijo nerviosa mientras la tomaba con una llave poniendo la mano de Lyra en su espalda y la segunda en su cuello.-

-¡Bombón por favor, eh esperado mucho para ver uno!-Dijo mientras su compañera la sometía.- ¡Solo… quiero… HACERLE UNA PREGUNTA!-

Por mi parte solo salí de la dulcería, no saben lo difícil que fue encontrar un cigarro en este cruel mundo. Había hecho un pedido desde "Las Pegasus" para unas quince cajetillas. No es que fume mucho, realmente solo fumo muy rara la ocasión, siempre cargo conmigo uno. De hecho desde que llego hace un par de semanas este es el primero que fumo.

-Dios, alabado sea nicotina… me hacia falta.-

Poco después de haber salido escuche palabras inentendibles para mi, poco después Lyra y Bombón salieron de la dunceria mirándome.

-Bueno Eternal.-Hablo la terrenal.- Ya no habrá problemas, al menos no mientras regrese, ella es Lyra.-Señalo a su compañera.- una amiga mía.

-¡Hola!-Dijo feliz, casi parecía que estaba aguantando las ganas de lanzárseme de nuevo por lo cual solo di un par de pasos a tras mientras llevaba el cigarro a mi boca.-

-Si, Bombón, dime que no seré la niñera de ella.-

-Obvio no.-Rodo los ojos.- Tan solo te encargaras de la tienda, es todo, yo regresaría en un par de semanas como máximo.-

-Si tu lo dices, entonces.-Me acabe el cigarro de una- Supongo que a trabajar.-

-Sip, Lyra se quedara un momento contigo para enseñarte, ella suele ayudarme de vez en cuando te caera bien… Espero…-Dijo esto ultimo en susurro mientras se retiraba-

-CYA-Dije una vez entrando a la dulcería seguido por Lyra, quien aun mantenía su sonrisa, al entrar rápidamente me puse frente al mostrador y saque un libro de historia y me sente en una cilla esperando.-

-¡Oye dime!-

-Me.-Dije en tono neutral.-

-¡No! Digo… No se, nunca espere realmente ver a un humano.-Dijo poniéndose justo enfrente de mi.-

-Y yo unicornios, pero bueno.-Mire que un par de jóvenes entro a la tienda, por lo cual me puse de pie para despacharlos.-

-Es que no entiendes, muchos me tachaban por loca por creer en ustedes… Bueno es cierto y los tenemos en libros de cuentos y leyendas pero…-Se miro algo extraña.- ¡Aquí estas!-

-Aja… Cuídense chicos.-

-Adios Eternal-

-¡Además tu nombre! ¡Eternal!, Lei tantos libros de chicas que conocen a humanos… Claro todos terminan en que se enamoran y eso pero… ¡Tu estas aquí!-

-No creas que saldré contigo.-Dije mientras me entregaba una bolsa con dulces a otro chico.-

-¿¡Porque no!?-Dijo molesta poniendo sus manos en el mostrador mirándome detenidamente y retadora.-¿Qué hay de malo en mi?-Dijo señalándose así misma.-

-Mira Lyra, el día en que los cerdos vuelen, saldré contigo.-

Maldita fue mi suerte cuando justo frente a la ventana de la tienda, paso Starlight y Spike persiguiendo a un cerdo con alas.

-Entonces… ¿Hoy en la noche en mi casa?-Sonrió pícaramente.-

"Suspiro" Aveces dios… pienso que lo haces adrede.

/Horas después/

Después de que termine el día, Bombón llego a hacer su "Registro" de ventas, realmente yo espere a que acabara, me pregunto si tenia alguna duda mas y…

-¿Donde esta Lyra? ¿Se fue a casa?-

-Oh cierto.-Le entregue un cuchillo.- Desátala esta en la cocina.-

-¿Porque esta en la cocina?-Dijo mientras tomaba el cuchillo.-

-Usualmente no soy partidario de lastimar a una chica Bombón, pero debo decirte que ella me llevo hasta el limite de mi paciencia.-Dicho esto abrí la puerta de la cocina, donde encima de una mesa se encontraba Lyra amordazada. Con sogas en sus manos y patas.-

-Para serte sincero no es la primera vez que la veo así…-Dijo fastidiada.- Te dije que el no tiene tanta paciencia Lyra.-Dijo mientras se acercaba a la unicornio.-

-Yo me ire, la ultima vez casi me viola en frente de los chicos.-Dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta de salida.-

-S-Si, anda, te veré mañana antes de irme.-Dijo mientras la desataba.-

-Si, nos veremos luego.-

Realmente no era problema el trabajo, era incluso mas simple y con la misma paga que me daba Applejack, así que fue para mejor, además… la carrera de las hojas estaba cercas y es aquí a lo que quiero meter este recuerdo.

/Flash back/

-¡Si! Mi record de velocidad sigue en pie señorita manzanas.-Hablo la Pegaso de crin multicolor volando orgullosa con una mano en su pecho.-

-Si, cuatro segundos mas lenta que la ultima vez…-Dije dando por terminado el cronometro.-

-¿¡QUE!?-Dijo Rainbow volando hasta estar frente mío.- ¡Estarás bromeando!-Dijo quitándome el cronometro.-

-Jajajaja, no importa que, sigues siendo lenta corriendo, mi record es de 15 seg en 100 metros y el tuyo de 18-Dijo Applejack mientras soltaba una carcajada.-

Ambas llevaban ropas deportivas, yo por mi parte tenia solo un pans deportivo y una playera, esta sentado en sobre una piedra midiéndoles el tiempo.

-Hace mucho que no hago ejercicio.-Dije mientras calentaba- mi ultima carrera libre fue de 11 seg en cien metros planos…-

-¡JA!-Dijo Rainbow- Como si te creyera eso, ni siquiera yo que tengo años practicando deportes soy tan rápida.-

-Bueno…-Arquee mi espalda para tronarme los huesos- El record mundial es de 9 segundos así que creo que no estoy tan atrás pero eso hace 4 años que no hago deportes así que me veré opacado.-Dije divertido mientras me ponía en la pequeña e improvisada pista de cien metros que hicimos.-

-Bien… Tres, dos… ¡Ahora!-Grito Applejack a todo pulmón.-

Nunca estuve interesado en competir en la tal y dichosa carrera de las hojas, pero todo cambio cuando supe que el premio se trataba de dos mil monedas para el primer lugar, mil para el segundo y quinientas para el tercero, realmente necesito ese dinero, mas que nada para poder hacer un viaje a Canterlot, escuche por una chica una tal Octavia, que los muebles en esa ciudad son mas baratos, y la verdad ahorrarme algo dinero es bueno y mas ahora que comienzo de cero… cuando Applejack supo que participaría en la carrera inmediatamente Rainbow, lo supo, y no se si me ven como contrincante o lo hacen solo porque así son ellas.

-Valla… 14 segundos nada mal Eternal.-Dijo parando el cronometro.-

-Jump… claro que yo no fui a toda velocidad.-Dijo Rainbow un poco altanera.-

-¿Quien?-Mire a Rainbow.-

-Yo-

-Quien te pregunto Rainbow. (Como me hables te hablo)-

-Grrr… Al menos no parezco un bicho raro.-Se cruzo de brazos.-

-Al menos si fuera mujer tendría mas que ofrecerle a los chicos.-

-Oh, oh… golpe bajo Eternal.-Dijo Applejack.-

Cadi dicho esto Rainbow se posiciono justo frente a mi, volando a un par de centímetros despegada del suelo para estar a mi altura.

-Veo que hablas mucho espero que como tal lo demuestres en la carrera de las hojas.-Dijo en tono molesto.-

-Solo espero y tu puedas seguirme el paso, tendrás ventaja ya que lo ultimo que eh hecho estos años es fumar y beber realmente. Pero claro eso antes de que llegara a este lugar, apenas e tocado dos cigarros.-

-Eso no es escusa, no permito que cualquiera me llame como se le venga en gana.-Me puso su dedo índice en su pecho.-

-Oh… acaso… "Sniff" "Sniff" ¿huele a apuesta?-Mire en tono retador a la yegua azul.-

-¡SI!, Si quedas en un lugar inferior al mío…-Sonrió de manera maliciosa.- Necesitamos de alguien que se encargue del mantenimiento del equipo de los Wonderbolts por un mes.-

-Genial, yo necesito a alguien que recoja las presas que caen en las trampas que coloco en el bosque, antes de que llegue por completo el invierno y los animales se valla a invernar.-Dijo poniendo mi mano en su hombro- gracias por ofrecerte, empezaras al siguiente día después de la carrera.-

-¡No!. Serás tu quien este en el grupo de mantenimiento para nosotros.-

-Solo escucho blablá sumado con asco…-Dije mientras tomaba el cronometro.-

-Cuando llegue a la meta serastu quien…-

-Ya van 6 segundos de retraso en su salida Rainbow.-Dije sin despegar la vista del cronometro.-

No le dio tiempo y ni siquiera termino cuando salió disparada corriendo tan rápido como sus patas lo permitían.-

-Valla forma de hacerla correr.-

-Y todavía no lo había puesto en marcha.-Divertido mostrándole el cronometro.-

-Comienzo a pensar que no será bueno tenerte como enemigo.-

-Y piensas bien.-Apague el cronometro.- segundo y medio estas por detrás de mi… -

-¡Estarás mal de la cabeza! ¡Claramente yo conté 13 segundos.-

-Si el cronometro no falla.-Dije pasándole el cronometro.-

Estuvimos un rato mas ahí, no paso mucho cuando por mi parte tuve que retirarme del lugar, la carrera seria mañana y lo mejor seria estar descansado, aunque también la carrera empieza en la tarde, pero bueno… algo que puedo recalcar es que en mis viajes al bosque everfree para colocar trampas sencillas conocí a otra chica. Bueno vive cercas del bosque.

Ella es… bastante tímida. Desde que llegue apenas hace un día que la conocí en persona, Twilight y el resto de sus amigas le contaron de mi, ella por cuenta propia no estaba muy ansiosa por conocerme, pues nunca vino si quiera a verme. Ella, tengo entendido se ocupa de los animales, incluso tiene un cautiverio, la conocí cuando yo estaba saliendo del bosque de colocar las trampas, no es nada del otro mundo. Hacer trampas para oso realmente es algo sencillo cuando tu tío es un herrero.

En fin, al salir del bosque esta yegua atendía a sus animales, es una Pegaso de Test amarilla, crin y cola bastante largas de color rosa. Ella suele vestir de colores verdes, llevando una blusa y falda larga, de ojos azul cristalino, pero algo muy característico es ella el voluptuoso cuerpo que esta yegua tenia. Si pudiera ver la mejor, diría que es quizás una o dos tallas menor de busto que el de Celestia.

Algo que me agrado de esta chica, es que ella, es bastante amable y linda. Desde que termino mis clases con Cherrylee voy con esta chica, tanto para marcar un poco de presencia, como porque.

-¡Me la quiero tirar!-Gritaba el demonio asomándose por mi hombro derecho.- ¡Ve, esta sola aprovecha!-

-Si algo eh aprendido en mi corta vida es que el tiempo que pasare en la cárcel es igual al de mi mundo.-

-Un precio justo para un acto tan placentero… yo podría llevar su alma al infierno por ti.-Decía golpeando mi hombro.- una vez que muera.-

-A veces se me olvida la cantidad de idioteces que dices…-Dije llevándome una mano a mi rostro.-

Ella cuando me miro, se quedo como piedra, completamente estática, un conejo tan blanco como la nieve y curioso por mi llegada se acerco, pero luego miro a su "Compañera" la cual estaba estática y rápidamente cambio su actitud a hostil.

Este se acerco con un estilo muy provocativo en cuanto a pelear conmigo, movía sus patillas como si practicara boxeo, lo ignore debidamente (Como debe de ser) conforme me acercaba, ella seguía ahí parada, por mi parte solo salude con un.

-Que onda.-Hable alzando mi mano derecha hacia la Pegaso.-

-H-Hola…-Dijo apenas en un pequeño hilo de voz.-

-¿Qué?-Dije extrañado pues me pareció apenas escuchar "oh"-

-H-Hola-Dijo en tono mas alto pero entendible.-

-Bien por un momento pensé que estabas enferma de la garganta y por eso no hablabas fuerte.-Dije aliviado, aunque sabía perfectamente que era una broma lo que dije.-

-N-No estoy enferma, pero gracias por preocuparte… Hem… ¿qué te trae por aquí?-Dijo curiosa.-

-Realmente nada, pasaba por aquí y te mire, Pinkie suele mencionarte de vez en cuando… Fluttershy ¿verdad?-Ella sintió dos veces.-

-Si… tú debes ser Eternal ¿no? Las chicas me hablaron un poco de ti… dicen que eres bueno en la cocina.-

-Me declaro culpable.-Dije modesto con algo de drama en mi tono de voz-

-Jiji, eres gracioso, supe que participarías en la carrera de las hojas.-Dicho esto ella tomo un costal de comida pequeño y lo comenzó a esparcir por el lugar haciendo que algunas aves, y incluso ardillas y conejos se acercaran.-

-Si, realmente lo hago por el premio no por otra cosa.-

-Oh… eh… realmente eso no es lo importante, al hacer la carrera, ayudas a que las hojas de todos los arboles de Equestria caigan y de ese modo demos inicio al otoño y invierno.-Dijo con una amable sonrisa.-

-¿Que las hojas no caen solas por la llegada de la estación?-

-No, al menos solo eso pasa en bosque Everfree, ¿no te han explicado como funciona?-

-Hemm… seeee, pero necesitaba aclarar dudas.-

-De acuerdo… Oye, ¿no te interesaría una mascota?-Dijo un tanto emocionada al decir esto.- Las chicas y yo tenemos una, y los viernes nos juntamos para convivir con ellas, además estadísticamente hacen feliz a los ponis casi un 30%.-

-Bueno… tengo la suerte que toda mascota que tengo muere.-Lleve una mano a mi barbilla.-

-Oh vamos, no creo eso, ven a lo mejor y te gusta una en particular.-Dicho esto ella tomo mi mano y me guio hasta su casa.-

-Una vez mi hermano menor aventó mi conejo desde la azotea de la casa.-Dije en tono neutro mientras ella seguía en su "Mundo"

-Mira, usualmente una mascota, la queremos parecida a nosotros, o que tenga ese "Algo" que tanto nos hace falta.-

Ella me puso enfrente de un corral en donde había una cantidad inmensa de animales.

-No me gustan…-Dije indiferente mirando animales que de hecho existen en mi mundo, desde perros, gatos, tortugas, palomas, águilas, zorros, etc.-

-Vamos, al menos dale una oportunidad… o ¿hay algún tipo de animal que te gustara?-

-Yo quería tener un dragón.-Dije recordando mis años de infancia.- pero resulta que aquí son seres pensantes y si tuviera uno pensarían que seria mi esclavo y me vería mal así que… no se… Los perros no me gustan Fluttershy, tampoco los gatos… Los Zorros son un problema ya que solo comen carne y no estoy con un buen ingreso de dicho alimento.-

-Oh… bueno… Algún otro animal o… no se…-

-¿Tendrás un fénix?-Dije tentando mi suerte ya que la vez que le dije a Lyra, "Cuando los cerdos vuelen saldría con ella" esperaba y tuviera no se un fénix. Quizás porque me agradaban.-

-Bueno… casualmente tengo un huevo, hace unos días lo encontré tirado en el bosque Everfree… pero necesita aun cuidado y… bueno es difícil que un fénix acepte estar incluso con un Poni.-

-Celestia tiene uno.-

-Bueno ella…-

-Lo se es una diosa y yo un pobre y humilde mortal.-Dije divertido.- ¿Me puedo quedar con el huevo?-

-Con la cascara si con el polluelo no.-

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.-

-Lo se-Sonrió inocentemente.-pero la verdad, es que un huevo de fénix se le debe dar mucho cuidado…-

-Soy cuidadoso.-

-Tienes que tenerlo en un lugar adecuado.-Dijo usando sus dedos para marcar las cosas que necesita.-

-Lo pondré en la cama.-

-Necesita estar siempre caliente.-

-Le pondré una colcha.-

-El huevo puede ser muy frágil y…-

-No tendrá ninguna grieta.-

-Eternal… lo siento pero, no es que desconfié de ti pero… realmente quisiera terminar de cuidarlo. En un par de días romperá el cascaron… si realmente lo quieres seria bueno que vinieras.-

-De acuerdo, estaré aquí… Por cierto dime ¿tu no participaras en la carrera?-

-Oh, no, no soy una poni deportista pero estaré presente para ver la carrera, así que… ¿te veré ahí?-

-Claro, de cualquier forma ¿podría verte otra vez?-

-P-Por supuesto.-Sonri ligeramente.- pero, que te parece si vienes mañana a mi casa, tenia planeado una fiesta de té con Discord, no creo que le importe que alguien mas se nos una.-

/A la mañana siguiente por la tarde/

-No puedo creer que invitaras a alguien a nuestra fiesta de Té Fluttershy.-Hablo en voz baja un extraño dragón.-

-Oh vamos Discord, no es tan malo, al menos lo intenta.-Dijo señalándome.-

Discord es una criatura fascinante capas de usar magia, me seria difícil para mi describirlo ya que lo conforman partes de diversos animales que no alcanzo a identificar.

-Sabes Discord, algunos te confundirían con una quimera. Pero ¿dices que eres un "Dracunecus"?-Dije dejando la tasa sobre la mesa.-

-Si, por supuesto. Aunque quimera es un termino poco… común que alguien como tu pueda mencionar.-Me miro detenidamente.- De que dimensión dices que vienes.-Decía sacando unos lentes rectangulares y sacaba una especie de libro tras un "Puff"-

-¿A que te refieres?-Mire extrañado.-

-¿No sabias que hay mas de un universo?-Me miro con algo de extrañeza, y cierto… desprecio en su rostro.-

-Se que es probable que estemos en un multiverso, pero a lo que me refiero, es que ¿Si tu puedes saber el nombre de los universos?

-Bueno-Desapareció el libro- Casualmente visito uno que otro en mi tiempo libre, pero en ninguno vi algo parecido a ti…-Saco una lupa y la uso para revisarme.- Careces de pelo y cola pero… eres tan idéntico a un poni… al menos solo en parte del físico.-

Realmente la conversación fue mas en nuestro parentesco que en nuestra asistencia a esta "Fiesta de té", le explique un poco a Discord de mi procedencia como a Fluttershy, Discord parecía mas intrigado por la forma en que nosotros, vivimos, saber que ahí todos pueden hacer lo que quieran siempre y cuando estén conscientes que si hacen algo que agreda o perjudique a terceros es algo que puede resultar mal.

En fin… Realmente la carrera fue un evento que muchos esperaban con ansias, después de todo, al parecer esto aquí funciona como cambiar la estación del año por ellos mismos, nosotros no necesitamos de ello, esto debido a la inclinación de la tierra y la rotación que tiene de la misma alrededor del sol, por lo cual permite estas estaciones. Pero aquí no, la tierra o su mundo esta estático, Celestia y tengo entendido que una "Princesa Luna" la hermana de Celestia se encarga de… valla la redundancia de mover la luna y Celestia el sol.  
Por lo cual esto solo permite que el día y la noche avancen continuamente en un ciclo donde ellas son quienes lo originan.

En el día de la carrera, todo Poni Ville estaba presente, incluso vinieron algunos turistas a mirar este "Evento" por mi parte solo espere a que todos llegaran y dieran comienzo a la carrera, tanto Applejack como Rainbow fueron las primeras en llegar, yo llegue poco después, había un conjunto de ponis detrás de una línea divisora que corría por unos doscientos metros, aunos cuantos metros atrás de nosotros estaba la línea de meta, la salía se haría un poco mas adelante supongo que teníamos que hacer un rodeo enorme.

Pero tal fue el conjunto de ponis que incluso la misma princesa Celestia se había presentado, junto a Twilight y…

-¡Hola Eternal!-Grito Pinkie saltando hacia mi abrazándome por la espalda.-

Por mi parte solo tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no caer de cara contra el suelo, en otras circunstancias me hubiera encorvado para hacer que quien será que hubiera hecho eso se callera contra el suelo. Pero siendo ella, supongo que puedo tomarme algo de paciencia.

-¡Pinkie!-Dije asustado pues temía que cayéramos.-

-Supe que trabajas con Bombón y que haces dulces.-Dijo feliz mientras me abrazaba contra ella.-

-¿Podrías bajarte?-

-¿Por qué?-Dijo extrañada-

Cuando dijo esto, ella se dio cuenta que todos los presentes nos miraban con rareza, por lo cual comprendió mi punto del porque quería que ella se quitara de encima mío. Suspire aliviado de no tener la carga extra sobre mi, por lo cual pude moverme con mayor facilidad una vez se bajo.

-¿Tu también participaras Pinkie?-

-¿Eh?, no tontillo, yo me encargare de narrar toda la carrera desde ese globo aerostático.-Dijo señalando un gigantesco globo que se encontraba detrás de la tribuna de ponis. Este era de color azul con adornos purpura y rosas en moños.

-Yo mire que tu si participaras, espero y ganes le aposte diez monedas a Gummy a qué tu ganabas-

-gracias-Dije algo divertido al escuchar eso.- ¿No crees que es… raro apostar contra tu mascota?

-Claro que no, de ese modo optiene mas confianza para así apostar mas seguido…-Se acerco a mi y puso su rostro contra el mío y dijo.- Aquí entre nos siempre lo dejo ganar para que no este triste.-

-¡Bien! Ve con los demás dentro de poco comenzara la carrera.-

-Nos vemos entonces.-

Celestia y Twilight se encontraban al lado de un conjunto de guardias, nada que envidiar realmente, supongo que solo están para hacer acto de presencia en algo parecido a una ceremonia, cuando mire a Celestia ella solo hizo un gesto de saludo a lo cual solo regrese el saludo de buena manera.

-¡Valla! ¿Así que vienes a participar sabiendo el resultado?-Dijo Rainbow Dash dejando de hacer calistenia.-

-Tan arrogante como siempre, veras que ese ego caerá y se romperá.-

-Y pensaba que Rainbow y yo éramos muy competitivas.-Dijo Applejack dejando salir una risilla divertida.-

-Yare yare…-Dije mirando a mi alrededor.-

Había ponis que participarían en esta carrera, yendo desde pegasos, unicornio y terrestres, todos y cada uno con ropa deportiva, Spike, aquel joven dragón se puso justo en la línea de meta con una bandera a cuatros.

-¿¡Listos todos!? ¡Colóquense en sus posiciones!-Dijo en voz alta el dragoncillo.-

Resultaba extraño el que todos se agacharan como cuales deportistas profesionales, realmente nunca supe el porque de esto, por lo cual solo hizo lo mismo que todos… Escapar de uno que otro incidente de la policía a veces tiene sus ventajas realmente, aprendes a correr porque de otro modo aparte de la golpiza que te darán, porque yo nunca fui un santo, te hace la intención de ver el modo de sobrevivir o de no recibir un golpe de nadie.

-¡En sus marcas… listos!-

No hizo falta decir en qué momento correr, cuando el agito la bandera tan rápido como pudo todos salimos casi disparados en cuanto la agito la bandera, una espesa estela de humo evito que comenzara a correr, por ende solo espere a que todos salieran por delante, cuando mi mirada se aclaro comencé a correr, no soy un atleta olímpico, tampoco soy alguien que realice mucho ejercicio, no me fue difícil tomar un ritmo constante realmente lo que yo hacia era simplemente trotar a un paso calmado, no había nada que me detuviera en si, por lo cual podía mirar no muy lejos de mi a otros de los corredores.

Algo que pude notar era que realmente las hojas de todos los arboles por los cuales pasábamos de largo, era curioso, las hondas de viento se llevaba las hojas que caían de los mismos arboles, era entendible esto, siempre en otoño es cuando hay mas viento.

Tome mi primer aliento y únicamente voltee hacia arriba donde Pinkie estaba subida en aquel globo aerostático, junto a un altavoz en sus manos.

-¡Y es así como comenzamos la carrera!-

-(Y nunca pensé que los comentaristas existieran también aquí)-Pensé para mis adentros mirando a Pinkie quien seguía hablando por el altavoz.-

-¡Hoy tenemos buenos corredores este año, esperemos y este año sea una sorpresa para todos, la constante pelea por el primer lugar recae nuevamente entre Applejack y Rainbow!-

Supongo que ya es costumbre que ambas se peleen por el primer lugar.

-¡Recuerden que pueden tomar cualquier sendero o camino para llegar a la meta, recuerden que es importante quitar las hojas de todos los arboles!-

En efecto, poco mas adelante el camino se dividía por diversos senderos o caminos había otros en los cuales, algunos de los ponis se dirigían a ellos, yo daba por visto que el trayecto seria el mismo, nadie haría un trayecto mas o menos. Pero sonreí levemente al notar un camino que rodeaba la montaña, era un camino rocoso, y para ser sincero, hace mucho que no competía de este modo desde la secundaria.

Tome camino por una vereda llena de árboles a los costados que rodearía una montaña, si mire bien el mapa (El cual nos dijeron que miráramos) para mi parecer seria el camino mas pesado pero ligeramente mas corto, así que podría cortar camino si me aviento por las pendientes usando el troco de mi maestro de parkour, quien de hecho era el hijo del director... No me miren así era eso o usar mayas mientras practicaba valet. "No tenia opción"

Realmente la carrera me importaba un carajo, pero por dinero; baila el perro. Por eso me ven aquí compitiendo, de no ser por eso, no estaría aquí. Al llegar por la base de la montaña había un camino que rodeaba a este, pocos ponis habían tomado el mismo camino que yo, conforme se volvía empinado algunos atrasaban su andar y yo seguía con mi mismo paso, por lo cual apresure mi paso y los deje por detrás, no muy lejos había pendientes rocosas pero levemente peligrosas, yo instintivamente me fui por ahí aun sabiendo los riesgos, sabia que me rompería una pierna, pero aquí con magia hasta los ojos me curo.

No era difícil claro que tuve que poner una mano mientras me deslizaba por las rocas para parar un poco mi velocidad, no muy lejos note el camino principal, las reglas solo dicen que tomemos cualquier camino que nos hagan llegar a la meta así que por ende no estoy haciendo trampa.

Claro que al llegar nuevamente el suelo firme, al voltear a tras mío no me fue difícil ver a lo lejos a un par de yeguas que corrían como almas que llevaba el diablo, yo estire mi mano cuando estaba en una posición visible, y las salude a lo lejos, por un momento ellas se detuvieron para verme y yo solo continúe con mi camino.

A la distancia que yo estaba, pasaría mínimo cinco minutos para que me alcanzaran. Obviamente termine con mi pantalón algo rasgado por las rocas, pero con el dinero me compraría mas. El globo de Pinki se encontraba del otro lado del sector de donde yo estaba, supongo que mirando a otros participantes… aunque claramente su voz era audible a pesar de la gran distancia que nos separaba. La meta estaba a unos dos quilómetros mas de donde yo estaba, me apresure un poco ya que si sentía lo pesado del tramo recorrido… que mi vida se basara en cerveza y cigarros no deja nada bueno.

Extrañamente al poco tiempo cuando voltee atrás, me asuste inmediatamente, pues lo que miraba era que tanto Rainbow Dash como Applejack. No se como y ni me importaba saberlo, corrían a una velocidad endemoniadamente rápida, era como ver a dos leopardos ir tras la presa (YO) apresure el paso tan rápido como mis piernas y pulmones llenos de 3 años de humo de tabaco me lo permitían, pero dios no quiera que me aleje de ese delicioso vicio de NICOTINA, que tanto me gusta.

-¡ETERNAL!-Gritaron ambas mientras corrían-

Caso nulo les hice, yo solo seguí corriendo sin mirar atrás, jadeaba porque sentía pánico, en sus ojos se notaba que querían hacerme algo indebido.

-¡Cerdas impuras! ¡No caeré en sus crueles tentaciones!-No se quizás mirar muchos memes cristianos, además sabia que estando lejos ellas no…-

-¡AQUIEN LE DIJISTE CERDA!-

-¡Dios me libre de la golpiza que me darán!-Apresure mi paso, pero conforme miraba atrás mío solo miraba que se acercaban cada vez mas, la línea de meta no estaba lejos y el conjunto de ponis espectadores estaba ahí animándonos, que inocente de su ignorancia y no sepan porque realmente están corriendo esas dos yeguas.-

-¡Y aquí vemos a los primeros competidores apunto de llegar a la línea de meta!-

No me pregunten como lo hizo, pero Pinkie ya había llegado a la línea de meta junto a una bandera a cuadros, con aquel dragón purpura quien también sostenía una bandera a cuadros y una cámara.

-¡Vamos Eternal ya casi llegas!-Grito Sweetiebell-

-¡Vamos Hermana!-Animo Applebloom-

-¡Tu puedes Ranbow!-Exclamo la Pegaso naranja Scottaloo.

Para este punto me importaban poco los ánimos que me dieran a mi… esos malditos ánimos que le dieron a ellas basto para que estuvieran a dos metros de alcanzarme, antes de que Rainbow y Applejack pusieran sus manos en mi playera, lo primero que hice fue saltar impulsándome hacia adelante rompiendo el lazo de la línea de meta. Con eso puedo decir que no solo llegue en primer lugar si no.

-¡Ya pueden golpearme a gusto!-Dije adolorido por la caída, cuando me gire para estar de espaldas en el suelo, solo pude mirar a ambas yeguas brincar como cual gacela sobre mi. Instintivamente me gire de lado para no cargar con el peso y golpe de ellas.

Cuando me puse de pie, solo las vi adoloridas en el suelo por el golpe de la caída, a lo cual solo suspire aliviado.

-¡Y tenemos el ganador!-Dijo Pinkie acercándose a mi con un listón azul en su mano izquierda.- ¡Eternal!-

Gran parte de los ponis solo gritaron en celebración pero…

-¡No puedes, el tomo un atajo para llegar a la meta!-Dijo Applejack mientras se posicionaba al lado mío con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.-

-¿Y que tiene?-Dije extrañado mientras me encogía de hombros.-

-¡Que no puedes hacer eso, es trampa!-Dijo Rainbow.-

-Nooo, las reglas dictan y cito a Pinkie: "se puede tomar cualquier camino ¡Que lleve! A la meta" y el que tome llevaba a la meta técnicamente no hice trampa, técnicamente nunca desobedecí la regla y finalmente-Tome el listón azul. Y se lo puse a Rainbow Dash en su playera.-Necesito a una gata que se encargue del departamento-Sonrei malicioso-

-¡No apuesto con tramposo!-

-Dilo antes de apostar contra mi potrilla… ahora sabes porque mis amigos no apuestan conmigo.-Le di un par de palmadas en la espalda.-Oh… y pásate con Rarity, te dará algo muuuy importante para cuando vayas a limpiar el departamento.-

Ella a regañadientes solo aparto la mirada molesta.-Tramposo.-

-El tramposo que te gano niña, en los humanos no aplica "Los tramposos pierden" créeme-

Y eso era cierto, no eh conocido a nadie que haga trampas y no se salga con la suya, todos mis amigos y so incluso hacemos trampa cuando jugamos al Yugioh o en otros juegos de cartas, lo se porque… somos demasiado buenos para ocultarlo y hacerlo entre nosotros pese a ser aburrido y tonto… resultar ser divertido cachar a uno haciendo trampas. Dicen que no es trampa ata que te atrapan de ahí la palabra.

El resto de los competidores fueron llegando y yo agradecí que se les olvidara a Rainbow y a Applejack lo que les dije en la carrera, suspire aliviado y solo espere a que el resto de los ponis llegara, había uno que otro puesto de comida y de bebida, supongo que algunos vendedores no desaprovecharían este evento para llevarse algo de dinero a sus bolcillos, no los culpo, yo lo haría también.

Poco a poco algunos ponis se fueron, solo pocos se quedaron para comer y beber de los vendedores.

Twilight termino acercándose a nosotros junto a la princesa Celestia quien venia acompañada de un conjunto de guardias, realmente para mi era como ver a la reina de Inglaterra, solo que mas joven y es una deidad y mas sexy para ser una yegua.

-Veo que no te fue difícil manipular las reglas a tu favor.-Dijo Celestia mientras caminaba hasta ponerse al lado mío.-

Yo por mi parte tenia la boca llena de un coctel de frutas con crema.- Sim, ezm bastambte curiosum comom lams reglams sem puebem…-trague- aprovechar con la debida atención, no sabes las cosas que se hacen en la escuela para evitar todo tipo de reportes escolares o cumplir con reglas, los maestros llegan a tener muchísimo cuidado hasta con lo que dicen, porque lo usamos en su contra.-Dije divertido llevándome otro bocado a mi boca.- ¿No quiere?

-No muchas gracias.-Dijo haciendo un ademan con su mano.- Provecho… pero fue curioso verte en esta carrera, ¿pudiese saber porque?-

-El dinero.-Dije con simpleza mientras me reía.- que mas va a ser.-Dije divertido –

-Jhm jhm.-Rio de manera ahogada.- Sabes que no tengo problemas en darte ayuda monetaria si solo me lo pides.-

-Lo se, pero entienda yo…-

-Lo se, lo se… No te agrada recibir ayuda, sabes eso comienza a molestarme levemente ¿sabes? Pienso que desprecias mi ayuda.-

-Bueno, eso puede y cambie ahora… Vera Celestia, supe por un pajarito.-Señale a Twilight quien estaba hablando con sus amigas.-Que podría ayudarme a conseguir un terreno en Canterlot y quisiera saber si con el dinero del primer lugar podría comprarlo.-

-Ya veo…-Se llevo una mano a su barbilla algo pensante.- Conozco un par de ponis que tenían terrenos a la venta… puede con algo de persuasión logre que alguno los vuelva a vender, pero dime… ¿Para que necesitas ese terreno?-

-Bueno… usted y las chicas saben que soy Chef princesa… y lo que quiero es abrir un restaurante y se bien que lo que es el ámbito culinario en Canterlot es muy competitivo y yo… pienso dejarlos fuera de la competencia culinaria.-

-¿un poco ambicioso de tu parte no crees?-Arqueo una ceja.-

-Bueno… usted insistía en ayudarme ¿no?-

-Ja,ja,ja… veo que no desaprovechas ni una oportunidad como estas ¿verdad?-

-Da, Básicamente… entonces… ¿puedo contar con su ayuda?-

-Claro, déjalo en mis manos supongo que querrás que tome el dinero de la competencia.-

-Por favor.-

-Bien… Una ultima cosa Eternal.-Hizo un ademan con su mano llamando a uno de sus guardias el cual se acerco y le entrego un pergamino.- Tus papeles, oficialmente ya eres un ciudadano Ecuestre.-Sonrió ligeramente.- y…

Note que su cuerno comenzó a brillar en un tono dorado, era curioso, ella alzo su mano izquierda la cual se envolvió en esta aura, para después permitir ver que había una especie de papel dorado.

-Quiero invitarte personalmente a la gran gala de galope de este año… será para al siguiente año, a mediados de año veras la fecha en el boleto.-Me entrego el boleto.- Espero y vengas… usualmente entregamos los boletos en esta temporada para que se hagan el tiempo y no tengan compromisos para ese día… especialmente los ponis empresarios.

-Ya, comprendo… descuide, no faltare a esa gala.-

-Oh una ultima cosa… puedes invitar a alguien, a solo un poni por boleto ¿de acuerdo?-

-Pierda cuidado-Sonrei levemente.- La invitaría a usted a la gala… pero, usted será quien la lleve a cabo. Maldita mi mala suerte.-Dije divertido soltando una carcajada.-

-Jajaja, vale… por mi parte los dejare, aun me espera el trabajo.-

-Tiene todo el tiempo del mundo… literalmente.-

-Lamentablemente, los que ocupan de mi servisio no tienen el mismo tiempo, nos vemos luego Eternal. Espero verte pronto… pasa a visitar Canterlot en invierno.-

-Allá la veré.-

Poco después de eso los guardias encaminaron a la princesa hasta la estación de trenes pero algo que llamo mi atención fue que sentí dos brazos, uno en mi hombro izquierdo y otro en el derecho.

-Así que…-Dijo Rainbow- Que fue lo que nos dijiste ahí atrás?-

-Si, no queríamos interrumpir tu charla con la princesa Celestia pero… aun no nos haz pedido perdón por lo que dijiste.-

-No se de que me hablan.-Dije llevándome otro bocado de mi coctel de frutas a la boca.-¡Miren!-

Ellas instintivamente voltearon y yo solo comencé a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, para escaparme, incluso pase al lado de Celestia y sus guardias.

-¡La veo en media hora el hospital de Canterlot!-

Fin del cap


	9. Noche de Nightmere

-¡Noche de Nightmere a temblar queremos dulces devorar!-

Cada noche de Nightmere muchos de los potrillos de PoniVille salen de sus casas disfrazados, ya sean de momias, zombis, guardias, no vivos, plantas, payasos entre un sinfín de trajes que usaron este año. La imaginación era los limites cada potrillo, pero también nosotros los adultos también nos disfrazamos, mas por convivir con otros ponis que por otra cosa… aunque Pinkie por su lado…

-¡Dame Dulces Starlight!-Dijo Pinkie mientras me acercaba una calabaza de hule.-

-Sabes que aun no es hora de pedir dulces… son las dos de la tarde.-

-¿¡No me darás dulces!? ¿Eso dices?-Me miro directamente con una cara poco amigable.-

El disfraz de Pinkie consistía en un par de un par de coronas que colgaban de un cinturón, llevaba lo que parecía ser un traje un poco demacrado, con pintura roja y una espada de hule en su espalda siendo esta de casi dos metros de largo, su cara solo tenia un poco de pintura que hacia parecer que estaba herida pero fuera de ahí nada mas… creo que intento recrear a un mercenario de una de las obras de teatro de Yeguadelphia.

-No es eso Pinkie, solo mira a todos.-Señale al pueblo, donde apenas había uno que otro potrillo disfrazado.- No es hora de entregar los dulces, eso es único en la noche…-

-Bien…-Dijo haciendo un puchero con el ceño fruncido.-

-Anímate Pinkie, ¿no quieres que Eternal se pierda la fiesta o no?-

-¡Es cierto! Es su primera noche de Nightmere en su vida, estoy segura de que le agradara mucho la celebración, ¡Los dulces! ¡Los juegos! ¡Uh y no te imaginas lo que Fluttershy preparo para este año!-Dijo bastante emocionada.-

-Si, lo entiendo… nunca pensé que a Fluttershy le agradaría esta celebración, siempre pensé que era mas… asustadiza en cuanto a esta celebración.-

-¡Uh! Lo era, no le agradaba para nada, pero le dio una oportunidad cuando tu y Twilight estaban como enemigas y antes de que tu y Twilight hicieran viajes en el espacio y tiempo que pudo haber roto la continuidad del espacio tiempo, pero descuida nada de que lamentarse.-Sonrió muy inocentemente…

-Pinkie, no era para tanto al final de cuentas… todo esta olvidado… además la princesa Luna le dijo a Twilight que vendría esta noche junto a su maestro y mentor Starswirl.-

-Me parece curioso que el venga, solo espero que a Twilight no se le ocurra vestirse de el, seria bastante extraño y mas si el viene a PoniVille.

-Oh vamos Pinkie, la ultima vez fue un guardia de la antigua orden de los unicornios /Armadura Romana dorada solo para aclararles eso si es que no han visto el episodio/-

-Puede ser… Bueno ire a buscar a Eternal, quizás en lo que le ayudo a hacer su disfraz pase el tiempo y sepamos que le gusta.-

-Si tienes razón, adelante, yo tengo que alistar unas cosas mas de la escuela.-

Después de eso Pinkie se fue alejando dando saltos largos, como si lo hiciera felizmente, yo solo rodee los ojos y volví a entrar al castillo donde poco después me encontré a Spike quien llevaba puesto un traje con capucha negra una barba algo corta y parecía que estaba fabricando un báculo, a base de algo de papel brillante y unas gemas, las cuales iba pegando en el.

-¿Y que personaje es ese?-Dije un tanto curiosa por lo que estaba fabricando.-

-El año pasado que tuve que cuidar a Flurry Hart no pude disfrazarme y salir a pedir dulces, pero este año que si podre, me disfrazare de ¡Kredox! Es el mago maestro del mago Lyandri del libro del autor God.-

-Eh, no lo conozco Spike.-Dije encogiéndome de hombros.-

-¡Como no puedes conocer al segundo libro mas vendido de Equestria!-

-Pues disculpa, con el trabajo en la escuela y los quehaceres aquí en el castillo apenas me dejan tiempo para convivir con mis amigos donde ¡tu! Estas incluido.-

-Bueno, no hay mucha información del aspecto de Kredox peeeero, solo sabemos que de viejo lleva una capucha blanca y barba corta. En cuanto al báculo… bueno solo para tener algo que hacer mientras se hace tarde. Si quieres puedo prestarte el libro.-

-No estoy interesada en leerlo.-

-¡Oh vamos Starlight! Te encantara, aparecemos muchos… bueno… salvo por la remota existencia de que hay alguien en el corazón de cristal y eso pero te gustara créeme.-

-Quizás y cuanto tenga tiempo Spike, por ahora debo irme.-

No muy lejos de mi andar Twilight se encontraba en la sala del mapa, donde curiosamente Starswirl s encontraba con ella, yo únicamente abrí la puerta pero…

-No creo que sea alguien peligroso Starswirl, en todo el tiempo que Eternal ah estado aquí, no ha hecho nada fuera de lo común, incluso tiene empleo y es amigo de gran parte de Poni Ville.-

-Celestia ya me puso al tanto Twilight… Bastante conocimiento tenemos de los humanos… acaso creías que llevo a guardias a tomarlo solo por formalidad-Hablo con cierto tono molesto.-

-Tan solo le pido esta noche Starswirl, vera que Eternal puede llegar a ser de su agrado… No es como los humanos que mencionan en los libros de sus viajes con Celestia a otras dimensiones.-

-Eso lo veremos Twilight… si bien dices que no hay nada malo en el, no deberías preocuparte… Tan solo hago lo que me corresponde… Además no olvidemos que fue su sobrina quien lo trajo, por esos libros de fantasía de humanos.-

-Flurry no sabia nada del hechizo lo realizo pensando que era cualquier otro hechizo…-

-Eso lo comprendo… Por otro lado… solo quiero juzgarlo yo mismo… tengo la leve sospecha de que han sido parciales con el.-

Sin mas que añadir el salió de la sala, dejándonos a Twilight y a mi solas.

-¿Ocurre algo Twilight?-

-Si Starlight… Starswirl cree que Eternal solo juega con nosotros de una manera muy macabra… cree que es un psicópata de primera solo para cumplir metas especificas, siendo alguien muy carente de empatía y emociones… Que lo único que hace es fingir para que nadie sospeche de el.-

-Venga Twilight, tu y yo sabemos que Eternal es el chico mas simpático, bueno llega a ser comentarios fuera de lugar y… bueno recordemos que es como todos los machos y su sentido de la "Amistad" es muy diferente al nuestro… Solo recuerda como se llevo con tu hermano hace dos días que llego aquí.-

/Dos días atrás/

-Que onda perro como andas.-Hablo Eternal dándole un golpe en la espalda a Shining Armor.-

-Oye tranquilo-Dijo algo adolorido por el golpe.-

-Oh venga yegüita-Dijo divertido- no te me pongas afeminado, solo fue leve, además deberías ver el lugar donde me hospedo, no es la gran cosa pero…-Paso su mano alrededor del cuello de Shining.- Tengo una cocina de puta madre.-

-Te puedes meter en problemas si hablas así con otros ponis.-Dijo un tanto incomodo.-

-Si, por algo tu eres al único que le hablo así, nadie mas aguantaría esas forma de llevarme contigo, hacer esto me recuerda la casa.-Dijo un tanto nostálgico.-

-¿Así tratas a tus amigos?-Miro al humano con cierta confusión.-

-De no tratarlos así no los consideramos amigos… un verdadero amigo te pone un apodo y te dice lo mierda que eres en tu cara y te defiende a tus espaldas…-

-Es extraña tu forma de pensar sobre la "Amistad" realmente-

-Deberías ver lo que le hacemos a quien cumple años.-Dijo divertido mientras dejaba salir una carcajada.-

-¿Que le hicieron?-Le pregunte a Eternal quien solo volteo a verme junto a Shining Armor.-

-Literalmente lo secuestramos y lo dejamos en el deshuesadora después de haberlo puesto tan borracho por su cumpleaños.-Dijo divertido- fuimos por el al siguiente día y estaba todo pálido y alucinaba por estar crudo.-

-Eso no es amistad.-Dijo Twilight mirando a Eternal con los brazos cruzados.-

-Es cierto… es una gran amistad saber que después de las bromas mas pesadas y casi de susto de muerte seguimos siendo amigos.-Soltó otra carcajada.- Venga Armor quiero mostrarte el departamento, prepare unos chiles en ahogada que te agradaran.-Dijo empujando a Shining Armor para sacarlo del castillo.-

/Fin del Flash Back/

-Bueno… tiene una idea diferente a la amistad Twilight pero no es para tanto… Tu hermano dice que se lleva bien con Eternal, Además es Noche de Nightmere, seguramente participara de buena manera como en la Carrera de las hojas.-Le sonreí a Twilight.-

-Lo se Starlight, pero… el sigue creyendo que los humanos son malos.-

-Los libros quizás lo hicieron pensar eso… además que nos asegura que Eternal no es alguien que es todo lo contrario a lo que Starswirl dice que es.-

-Tan solo dejemos que la noche termine… no le digamos nada a Eternal, no tiene porque saberlo.-

-Creo que tienes razón… además. Es una fecha importante. La princesa Luna menciono que estaba ansiosa por conocerlo.-

Después de eso el resto del día transcurrió de manera normal… no fue hasta el anochecer donde todos lo potros y potras corrían por las calles disfrazados con sus disfraces, algunos sencillos, otros mas personalizados… Opte por unirme a esta Celebración por primera vez en mucho tiempo, desde que a mi padre le agradaba salir conmigo cuando era una potra, siempre salíamos disfrazados en temática… Hoy opte por disfrazarme por un personaje poco conocido, Anteriormente Twilight me conto hace tiempo (No creo que reconozcan al poni en cuestión pero es la versión "Pony" de Evanicel Scru para hacerles mas sencilla la referencia y la idea de su disfraz ya que hubo un episodio donde Starlight representaba a este personaje)

Por otro lado Twilight…

-Al menos no te disfrazaste de Starswirl.-Dije en tono burlón mientras miraba a Twilight quien iba este año disfrazada de otra cosa.- ¿Quién eres?-

-Bueeeno, ya que Starswirl estará aquí, creo que puedo al menos interpretar el papel de la antigua estudiante de el. Clover la sabia.-Dijo feliz mientras se mostraba a si misma con un traje algo viejo llevando una capucha café un libro en su costado colgando de una cadena, un traje un poco desordenado pero la única imagen de Clover que eh visto era muy parecida a como Twilight se miraba.-

-¿No te molestaba el hecho de todo lo que te dijo Starswirl?-La mire arqueando mi ceja derecha.-

-Si pero… eso no quita el hecho de al menos recordarle un poco su vieja estudiante.-Sonrió alegre mientras tomaba un bastón.- ¿Nos vamos? Seguro las chicas nos estarán esperando.-

-Supongo que si vamos.-

Al salir del castillo las decoraciones en todo Poniville eran notorias, todos estaban felices y alegres de la celebración, sin mencionar que la primera que vimos fue a Rainbow quien curiosamente llevaba un traje algo relacionado a la guardia solar de la princesa Celestia. Con la única excepción que no llevaba el casco representativo de estos.

-Que buen disfraz Rainbow.-Le dije mirándola como volaba.-

-Lo se, aunque hubiera estado mejor si no se me hubiera perdido el casco…-Dijo molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos y aterrizaba justo delante de nosotros.- Por cierto de que vas disfrazada esta vez Twilight? El de Starlight lo entiendo pero el tuyo no.-

-Soy Clover.-Dijo llevándose una mano a su pecho.-

-¿Clover Rod? ¿La poni del nuevo libro de AK?-

-No… La antigua estudiante de Starswirl.-Dijo algo molesta Twilight.-

-No se de que te molestas en escoger un disfraz tan rebuscado Twilight si pocos lo van a entender.-Dijo Rainbow mientras se encogía de hombros mostrando indiferencia ante el enojo de Twilight-

-Comienzo a pensar que la materia de historia era la que más reprobabas en la escuela doña plana.-Escuchamos una voz masculina-

/Narración en primera persona Eternal/

-Pues te equivocas-Dijo Rainbow acercándose hasta a mi.-

-Creo que concuerdo un poco con Rainbow esta vez Eternal.-Hablo Twilight-Quizás le cueste trabajo entender algunas cosas.-

-¡SI! Espera…-Miro a Twilight confusa por lo que dijo-

-Cada uno tiene una forma diferente de aprender.-

-se les llama personas lentas Twilight la defiendes mas callándote enserio.-Dijo divertido- Reconocí a tu personaje Twilight y solo porque venia en los exámenes de nacionalidad Equestriana.-Dijo divertido.-

-Según ¡tu!-Dijo Rainbow empujándome levemente de manera retadora.-Que puntuación sacaste.-

-192 de doscientos activos… mediocre a mi parecer pero pude hacerlo mejor.-Me encogí de hombros mostrando un rostro modesto.- A decir verdad ustedes no tienen muchas fechas importantes… o personajes históricos muy importantes como lo fue la basta historia mundial de la humanidad… De hecho me disfrace acorde a la historia de mi mundo.-

-¿Y quien vienes siendo tu?-Dijo Starlight mirándome con cierta curiosidad.-

-Si, por el disfraz pareces un noble de la edad oscura de los unicornios.-Dijo Twilight- Además ¿donde conseguiste la espada?

-Yo soy Jacques De Molay el ultimo Gran maestre de la orden Temple, mejor conocidos como la orden de los Templarios.-Dije con leve orgullo poniendo mi mano izquierda en puño y presionando mi pecho.- Participe en la primera gran cruzada de Tierra santa para proteger a los peregrinos cristianos… Tras la caída de la orden fui sentenciado junto a mis hombres por el Papa Clemente V y el rey de Francia Felipe IV por falsas acusaciones en mi contra por alabar a Lucifer o Baphomet, acosado también de Sacrilegio, Simonía y Herejía en contra la santa cruz. Fui quemado vivo en hoguera en la gran catedral de Notre Dame. Donde en mis últimos momentos de vida maldije a todos y cada uno de los que me acusaron de esas falsas acusaciones, quienes poco después de media semana murieron de causas "Misteriosas" después de eso.-

Para este punto tanto Rainbow como Twilight tenían casi la boca hasta el suelo, realmente lo que fue la gran cruzada me intereso mucho en la primaria y secundaria y fue algo a lo cual le puse mucho empeño por aprender.

-No entiendo eso de "Sacrilegio y Simonia" esas cosas de tu "Religion" Eternal-Dijo algo confundida Starlight.-

-Bueno para empezar Starlight, el "Sacrilegio" es un acto de profanación a algo sagrado; en especial cuando el profanador conoce el valor sagrado de lo que se profana. En cuanto a la Simonia; es la compra y venta de lo espiritual por medio de vienes materiales, como sacramentos, reliquias sagradas, oraciones etc.-

-Creo que termine mas confundida… no conozco ni la mitad de lo que acabaste de decir.-

-Será algo para explicarles con mas calma otro día porque seria una clase muuuy larga.… díganme que se hace en esta fiesta pagana que va en contra de las creencias se su servidor aquí presente.-Dije divertido mirando a las chicas.- "Tomando en cuenta que tiene la misma fecha de inicio que Halloween"-Pensé para mis adentros.-

-Bueno, veras la razón por la que te pedimos el disfraz es por que debes estarlo, te diremos esto cuando llegue alguien, de momento te agradara, acompáñanos hay muchas actividades que se preparan para esta ocasión.-Dijo Twilight mientras se posicionaba al lado mío y me pedía con un ademan de su mano que la siguiera.-

Seguí al grupo, Rainbow por su parte se fue, dijo que quería pedir dulces… sinceramente para este punto es algo muy inmaduro de su parte y no acorde a su edad… Total…

Al llegar al centro del poblado, se podía notar la gran celebración que tenían, era como una gran fiesta, un tanto infantil, pero participaban desde niños y adultos, juegos que alcance a reconocer casi de inmediato fue, el pescar manzanas, el resto fue bastante extraño, algo vi de tiro al blanco con telarañas, y algo parecido al tiro al blanco pero ¿con calabazas?

-Hola chicos-Hablo Applejack quien parecía llevar un traje de un espantapájaros, junto a lo que parecía llevar heno dentro de su propio traje.- Eternal, ¿de que disfraz tan extraño de que vas disfrazado?

-El gran maestre de la orden templaría.-Dije orgulloso poniendo mi mano sobre el mango de mi espada, realmente el traje no fue difícil hacerlo, Rarity me ayudo bastante, aunque decía que el traje estaba muy… "Mal" para ella, supongo que la sencillez del traje fue algo que la molesto.-

-¿Algo así como un caballero?-Ladeo la cabeza levemente.-

-Por así decirlo… dime ¿esto tu lo preparaste?-Mire a la poni terrenal.-

-Así es, ¿quieres intentarlo?-Dijo mostrándome una gran tina con agua y algunas manzanas de color verde, amarillas y rojas flotando.- La roja te da 50 puntos, amarillas 20 y las verdes 10, solo puedes tomar 3.-

-Porque no.-Me quite el casco que tenía y me acerque a la tina.- ¿que gano? Lo digo porque tienes puntaje en las manzanas.-

-Es solo una puntuación, las manzanas que debes tomar están hasta el fondo, La puntuación mas alta es de 110 puntos de Pinkie. Así que cuando quieras.-

Sin mas sumergí mi cabeza en la gran tina, el agua estaba endemoniadamente fría y no podía mantener los ojos abiertos por esto, apenas tome la primera manzana saque mi cabeza, abrí los ojos como pude mientras mi cuerpo temblaba por lo helada que estaba el agua.

-Me podrías haber dicho que el agua estaba helada.-Dije tiritando por el frio.-

-No habría tenido chiste alguno, si tenias los ojos abiertos bajo el agua no seria justo y no seria divertido si no se tratara de suerte ¿no crees?-Arqueo una ceja.-

-Bueno… ya saque la primera roja… Dios esta cosa me va dar hipotermia.-dije antes de meter nuevamente mi cabeza en la tina, nuevamente el frio de ella provoco que no pudiera abrir los ojos, hacerlo solo hacia que me dolieran levemente, opte por no hacer "Trampa" pero eso no evito que viera una manzana roja no muy lejos de donde estaba.- ¡Diablos!-Exclame sacando la otra manzana roja.-

-Animo solo una mas, veamos si es roja para que tengas la puntuación mas alta.-Dijo Applejack dándome un par de golpes en la espalda.-

Cuando meti nuevamente mi cabeza al agua, ya no pude mirar nuevamente así que rápidamente saque mi cabeza con la primera manzana que había tomado dándome cuenta que era verde.

-Bueno… empatas con Pinkie en el primer puesto Eternal.-Sonrió levemente.- Deja que te acomode.-

Ella coloco una pequeña tableta con mi nombre en lo que parecía ser una tabla de records, poniendo el mío junto al de Pinkie y al lado de estos la puntuación total.

-¿Quieres volver a intentarlo?-Dijo divertida viéndome como temblaba. Mientras me entregaba una toalla.-

-El siguiente año con mas calma.-

-Venga Eternal, al menos no quedaste tan mal.-Dijo Starlight dándome un leve golpecillo en el hombro.-

-¿Dime que hacen de comida en esta celebración?-

-Oh, mayormente los dulces es lo que se da, puedes ir a pedirlos a las casas o simplemente quédate aquí, no deben tardar los Cake´s en traer sus postres.-Dijo Twilight mirando a su alrededor.- ¿Y Spike?

-Dijo que pediría dulces con Pikie y las chicas.-

-Not bad-Dije divertido.- Esta aprendiendo mucho de mi ese chavalo.-Dije orgulloso.-

-¿A que te refieres?-Dijo Twilight mirándome-

-Oh… cosas de hombres. Tu sabes.-

Apenas termine decir eso, unas extrañas nubes de tormenta comenzaron a formarse no muy lejos de donde estábamos, de hecho a escasos metros… Una gran parvada de murciélagos volaron en todas direcciones solo dejando ver un carruaje a lo lejos tirado por dos guardias muy extraños que tenían alas de murciélago. La armadura de estos guardias rayaba en el azul y el color negro, una temática bastante curiosa a mi parecer. Por ende no tenia problemas en saber de quien mas o menos se trataba. Después de todo, y valla la redundancia, estuvo en boca de todos.

Una yegua de mas o menos mi estatura, de pelaje azul oscuro portando consigo una túnica larga que cubría su cuerpo, por ende no podría describirlo, su túnica era vareada en colores oscuros también, pero curiosamente, combinaba perfectamente con su color de crin el cual cabe de mencionar que era como ver el mismo cielo nocturno, si uno ponía la debida atención, se daría cuenta que incluso se podían ver constelaciones como la de Picis y virgo.

Su rostro marcaba cierta serenidad y seriedad, portaba una tiara oscura de una gema azul, al llegar a tierra ella bajo de su carruaje, solo para mirar que poco después de hacerlo, la túnica que la cubría se transformaba en decenas de murciélagos los cuales se iban volando.

-Lo admito tiene estilo.-Dije un tanto sorprendido por el truco.-

Cuando su túnica se deshizo, pude notar mas detenidamente su cuerpo, era una yegua madura eso de primera estancia. Para ser la hermana menor de Celestia, no tenia precisamente lo que yo esperaba de ella, quizás su cuerpo era mucho menos dotado que el de ella, sin embargo si superaba por mucho al promedio de las chicas que conozco, quizás compitiendo con el busto de Fluttershy. Además de tener una cintura de avispa bastante notoria, la cual quedaba perfecta gracias al conjunto que llevaba. Llevando consigo un vestido de escote ajustado, el cual permitía ver perfectamente la figura de la monarca nocturna, un par de alas mucho mayor al promedio de los pegasos al igual que su cuerno el cual superaba a la mayoría de los unicornio.

Al estar frente nuestro, miro a todos con una amigable sonrisa.

-Buenas noches a todos.-

Note que algunos de los presentes solo se arrodillaron ante la monarca, yo por mi parte segui haciéndome (Pendejo) porque no pensaba ni en un millón de años arrodillarme ante alguien, quizás lo hice una vez pero en una obra de teatro.

-Es un gusto para mi estar de nuevo en esta Celebración con ustedes mis queridos ponis, espero y pasen una feliz velada.-

Sin mas muchos solo agradecieron de buena manera mientras se volvían a poner de pie.

-Sabes Eternal no estaría mal mostrar algo de respeto…-Dijo Applejack dándome un golpe con su codo.-

-El respeto se gana y eso a lo largo de la historia humana se demostró.-

-Un gusto tenerla aquí con nosotros princesa Luna.-Dijo Twilight acercándose hasta la monarca.- Venga quiero presentarle a Eternal.-

-No hace falta Twilight Sparkle… Nuestra hermana ya nos contó sobre el.-

Dicho esto ella se acerco hasta nosotros, junto a Twilight, de cierta forma al estar frente nuestro, no sentía la misma paz que sentí con Celestia, quizás ella tenia "Algo" que la hacia diferente en este aspecto.

-Tu… Debes ser el tan mencionado Eternal ¿verdad?-Hablo la monarca de la noche una vez estuvo frente mío.-

-En efecto, usted la princesa Luna… Su hermana me hablo un poco de usted… al igual que las chicas aquí presentes.-Dije divertido señalándolas.- es un gusto conocerla por fin, en mis idas a Canterlot nunca tuve el placer.

-El gusto es nuestro… Pero me causa curiosidad… Dinos ¿de que trata tu disfraz?-Pregunto curiosa.-

-No me canso de decirlo vera…-Para antes de que pudiera decirle Twilight me tapo la boca casi inmediatamente.-

-N-No hace falta que digas nada.-Dijo nerviosa.-

-Sparkle, sabemos de las creencias de Eternal, y no tiene nada de malo, si en eso consiste su disfraz… no tengo problemas en que el crea en su propia deidad.-

-¿Lo ves Twilight?-Le dije en tono sarcástico mientras sacaba mi espada y la clavaba en el suelo.- Contestando a su pregunta, soy un caballero de dios o al menos luchamos en su nombre… si la historia los tacha de genocidas, y otras cosas pero en su tiempo "eran la hostia" casi literalmente.-Dije divertido.- Pero fuera de eso, fui el ultimo gran maestre solo para ser sentenciado injustamente por el rey de Francia… solo para saciar su deuda con el vaticano.-

-Y pensaba que los dragones tenían una codicia grande…-

-Algo así… Que dice. ¿Nos acompaña en esta noche?-

-Por supuesto… Además, tengo ganas de conversar contigo… saber un poco mas del lugar del cual tu vienes.-

Dicho esto, casi lo primero que hicimos fue una pequeña competencia entre nosotros por saber quien literalmente… aventaba arañas a la telaraña, soy bastante bueno en los juegos que traten de puntería… De niño, pasaba tiempo en el rancho aventando piedras o practicando con la resortera, y me enorgullezco diciendo que "Donde pongo el ojo pongo la bala" No apostamos nada… solo fue por simple gozo y diversión.

Luna por otro lado era un tanto competitiva, le agradaban bastante los juegos, suele gritar bastante fuerte cuando va ganando, y no la culpo a todos nos gusta ganar o es que todos preferimos ganar, realmente no pude jugar a gusto sabiendo un dilema molesto… si dejarme ganar pensarían que soy malo pero si le ganaba, pensarían que me pase al hacerlo… Por otro lado… No todos los días tienes la satisfacción de vencer literalmente a un dios en un juego. Sin el peligro de que acaben con tu existencia.

-27 a 28… si Eternal atina la calabaza en el blanco irán a turno final.-Dijo Pinkie, quien curiosamente iba disfrazada de mercenaria parecida a Final Fantasy, no reconozco el personaje pero si la gigantesca espada.-

-Vale…-Coloque la calabaza en una catapulta y me dedique a apuntar… realmente no apuntaba me hacia el que sabia para no parecer tan estúpido.-

Poco después hice palanca en el brazo de la catapulta y deje que la física haca el trabajo, golpeando de lado al blanco que estaba a lo lejos.-

-28 a 28… Un ultimo tiro para ambos… de hecho se nos acabaron las calabazas a si que no fallen esta…-

Luna me miro detenidamente yo tan solo tome la calabaza y dije.- Las damas primero.-

-Que caballeroso…-Dijo mirándome con cierta desconfianza.-

-Por algo llevo este traje… Para matar herejes, cerdos impuros… Me acuerdo cuando fui a Constantinopla y la saqueamos para después quemar herejes… e invadir tierra santa.-Dije divertido recordando un dato sobre los templarios.-

Yo era el único que podía reir de esos chistes, porque por mucho que ellos trataran de entenderlo no lo comprenderían para nada…  
Regresando, Luna coloco la calabaza en su catapulta y yo solo esperaba que fallara… pero bendita mi suerte, ver que diera en el blanco nuevamente, aunque también no tengo de que quejarme… si estoy hablando de una diosa… los "Errores" para ella deberían ser mínimos o nulos.

Suspire fastidiado, pues sabia que de antemano no podría ganarle, al menos me conformo con haberle ganado en el lanzamiento de arañas al menos eso.

-¡Gana la princesa Luna 29 a 28!-

No se realmente si falle a propósito o realmente había fallado, la verdad no le di la menor importancia, soy buen perdedor la verdad, per mal ganador, porque siempre trato de dejarle en claro a las personas que fui yo quien gano.

El resto de la velada la aprovechamos para comer los postres de esa celebración. Vareando siempre en rostros y bocetos parecidos a la princesa Luna, quien… pasamos algo de tiempo platicando, incluso a altas horas de la noche, surgió algo que se tenia que hacer… según la "Tradición" era dejar dulces en una estatua de alguien llamada Nightmere Moon, Estudie bien y se que la ya mencionada era Luna, pero se podría decir que en una fase malvada, curiosamente lo interprete como la caída de Lucifer… en este lugar de donde Luna era Lucifer… Al principio alguien bueno pero luego alguien que dejo de serlo… Claro que así yo lo veo…

-Dime… ¿Las noches en tu hogar como son?-Luna se había posicionado aun lado mío, me encontraba mirando la estatua de Nightmere Moon, justo debajo de esta estatua, había bastantes dulces, yo no mire este "Evento" ya que estaba comiendo junto a los mayores en la zona central de Poniville.-

-Muy parecidas a estas realmente no cambia mucho… si acaso puedo decir que en mi mundo hay un sinfín mas de estrellas que se pueden visualizar.-

-¿Ah si?-Dijo con cierto pesar en sus palabras.-

-Si… Normalmente deberían estar ahí los tres reyes magos…-Señale al cielo.- de aquel las tres vírgenes Marías. El cinturón de Orión en aquel sector.-Volví a señalar.- Pero quizás… de cierta forma este cielo es curioso y llamativo.-

-¿En qué aspecto?-Me miro curiosa.-

-Las estrellas aquí brillan más, son más notorias, eso sin duda… además… es mas frecuente mirar estrellas fugases aquí que de donde vengo… Nunca en mi vida había visto una… y cuando llegue aquí parece ser algo de todos los días... o noches en este caso. Realmente algo muy hermoso sin duda, es como mimar un espectáculo nocturno… y no solo eso. La luna aquí es no se si mas grande o es que solo yo la veo así… pero si le soy honesto, creo que nunca me cansare de las noches de este lugar.-

Note que Luna solo sonrió levemente.-Muchas gracias-

-¿Por qué?-Mire confundido a la princesa Luna.-

No me dijo nada, tan solo mire que su cuerno comenzó a brillar en un color azul oscuro, mientras me pedia con un ademan de su mano que mirara al cielo donde pude mirar un gran numero de estrellas moviéndose a consciencia formando una serie de palabras.

"Me alegra que te gusten las noches que preparo para todos"

Me quedé estupefacto, saber que alguien podría hacer eso… mover astros a voluntad y tenerlo frente a mi… me da algo de miedo lo admito… pero también algo de seguridad… es extraño realmente. Luna me sonrió de nueva cuenta.

-Esperamos que disfrutaras esta noche con nuestra presencia Eternal.-Dijo ella inclinándose levemente.-

-E-El honor ah sido mío Luna…-

-Esperemos y volvamos a vernos… Tenemos el presentimiento de que te veremos de nuevo.-

Después de eso Luna paso a retirarse del lugar. Mientras que el resto de nosotros comenzamos también a retirarnos a nuestros respectivos hogares…

/Mientras tanto en el castillo de la Amistad/

-¿Quedo conforme Starswirl?-Dijo Twilight mirando al anciano de sombrero grande.-Noto que el no es nada de lo que usted decía.-

-No me quedo la menor duda joven Sparkle… Supongo que no debo juzgar un libro por su portada.-Dicho esto Twilight solo sonrió.- Quizás luego tenga el gusto de conocerlo mas abiertamente y no haciéndome pasar por un desconocido.-

-De cualquier forma Starswirl, se dará cuenta que Eternal es mas de lo que vio hoy.-Dijo Starlight.-

-Eso lo veré con el tiempo… supongo que te debo una disculpa-Miro a Twilight.-

-A mi no… a Eternal si.-Se cruzo de brazos Twilight.-

-Vale, comprendo a la perfección tu enojo… pero debes entender que conocí a otra clase de humanos… Bueno, que pasen buenas noches. Si todo marcha según lo pensado… Sonambula vendrá aquí mañana, dijo que tenia un par de preguntas para Eternal.-

-¿que quería preguntar?-

-No se… Dijo algo relacionado al dios "Ra" realmente no me dio muchos detalles… Con su permiso.-

Dicho esto, el anciano de barba salió de aquel salón dejando solas a Twilight y Starlight.

-Han pasado muchas cosas desde que Eternal llego… al menos no han sido cosas malas y esperemos que así siga.-Dijo Starlight.-

-Si… para serte sincera Starlight, Eternal parece ser alguien bastante sínico-

-No veo nada de malo en el… es alguien bastante hilarante si me lo preguntas, además…-Se sonrojo levemente.-

-¿Además que?-

-N-Nada-Dijo un tanto nerviosa.- iré a descansar, mañana tenemos que preparar las clases y el evento de fin de año.-

-Tienes razón… vallamos a descansar.-

/Mientras tanto en el departamento de Eternal/

-El gato que esta… triste y pendejo… Ah bueno…-Coloco una bolsa grande de dulces sobre una mesa.- no pensé que me volvería adicto a los dulces ecuestres.-

Fin del cap


	10. Un dia poco relajante

Los días del otoño se fueron haciendo mas frios, y con ello algunos puestos de venta del pueblo también comenzaron a cerrar, algunos de los que conozco fueron la florería esto debido a que era difícil que la flora se diera en temporadas de frio, también los Apple comenzaron a almacenar sus frutos para posteriores ventas. Yo por mi parte seguía trabajando en la tienda de Bombón, hace un par de días que regreso de su viaje, no entro en detalles, solo dijo que la princesa Celestia le había hecho un encargo que fue a realizar.

Lyra por su parte… estos días ah estado en la tienda, ocasionalmente para ayudarme, esto debido que yo tenia que preparar los ingredientes de algunos caramelos y algunas "Frutas de miel" como dice Lyra, en si es un dulce con forma de fruta, acaramelada.

Por otra parte, creo que puedo decir que voy por un buen camino, hace poco escuche hablar a algunos pegasos que tenían planeado traer el invierno para diciembre… yo claramente me quede algo atónito, se que manejan el clima pero nunca pensé que a tal grado.

-Creo que seria todo.-Dijo un tanto cansado mientras cerraba la puerta de la dulcería.-

-Te dije que te seria de ayuda.-Dijo Lyra quien solo se posó detrás de mi con una mirada con muy pocas buenas intenciones.-

-Y lo hiciste.-Dijo poniendo mi mano en su pecho y empujándola suavemente para alejarla un poco ya que la tenia casi encima mío.- Y te agradezco Lyra- pero es hora de cerrar y yo tengo que ir a casa.-Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar.-

-Esta bien.-Dijo con una sonrosa mientras comenzaba a caminar a un lado mío.-

-Mi casa Lyra… mía de mi.-

-Es un departamento que tu rentas y no es de tu pertenencia.-Dijo sacándome la lengua.-

-Pero entiendes a lo que me refería.-

-Aun así me debes lo prometido.-Dijo molesta mientras tomaba mi brazo izquierdo aferrándose fuertemente a el.-

-¿Chto?-Dije confundido mientras la miraba-

-No te hagas el tonto, dijiste que si mirabas un cerdo volando saldrías conmigo.-

Murmrrmrmasmd-Murmure molesto mientras caminaba con ella sujeta de mi brazo.-

-¿Es un si?-Dijo feliz-

/Narración en tercera persona Castillo de Twilight./

En el gigantesco palacio de la Armonía, Twilight se encont raba junto a una Pegaso curiosa, esta Pegaso era de ropajes muy asemejados a los egipcios, bastante reveladores, encarando quizás un poco a la realeza de aquella cultura, teniendo un vestido algo transparente con un conjunto de joyas y metales preciosos, como oro, llevando unos brazaletes y una leve tiara de oro, lo mismo con los encajes de su vestido, de cuerpo delgado y test color rosa, crin y cola corta de color azul, ojos purpura muy llamativo. El cuerpo de esta poni era delgado pegando ligeramente a lo esbelto de un cuerpo tonificado. De busto promedio y una cintura muy marcada.

-Es bueno tenerte de nuevo con nosotros Somnámbula –Hablo Twilight con cortesía mientras acompañaba a la Pegaso anterior mencionada por los grandes pasillos de cristal.-

-Me agrada veste de nuevo portadora, como supiste en mis cartas tenia ciertas preguntas acerca de este chico que llego.-

-Oh claro, pero…-Quedo algo pensante.- Supongo que ya debio de terminar de trabajar, para este punto estará en su casa para dormir… ¿no gusta quedarse hoy aquí? Se que mañana iría con Rarity por unas cosas, creo que ahí podría verle usted.-

-Supongo que si…-

-Y ¿de que era eso que quería hablar con él?-Pregunto curiosa Twilight.-

-Con la llegada de este chico, ocurrieron diversas cosas en el templo del antiguo faraón… junto a eso un conjunto de escrituras que se fueron formando. Eso me causa curiosidad.-

-Y ¿que decía en esas escrituras?-Pregunto un tanto extrañada.-

-Decían algo sobre el artefacto místico… uno de los 8 principales, de los cuales uno tuviste el gusto de ver en tu encuentro con Starlight.-

-Pero… ¿Cuál de todos?-

-Eso aun no lo se Twilight… Starswirl me dijo que no es alguien peligroso, afortunadamente no hubo ningún problema en su criterio hacia él. Debo suponer que es alguien de confianza.-

-Lo es, de eso no debes preocuparte-Le sonrió amablemente.- ¿Porque no nos acompañas a cenar?

-Claro te sigo.-

/Mientras tanto en el departamento/ Narración en primera persona/

-¡Oh por Celestia, Eternal haces la mejor comida que eh probado!-Dijo Lyra quien tenia la boca llena de un pequeño conjunto de verduras cocidas junto a un caldo, ella sonreía de una manera curiosa con las mejillas rojas.-

-Gracias…-Dije algo preocupado mientras miraba mi alacena la cual casi se acababa.- "No pensé que esta "Cita" me saldría cara"-pensé para mis adentros mientras miraba a Lyra comiendo con grata felicidad.-

-Haces bien en abrir ese restaurante tuyo Eternal.-Dijo llevándose otro bocado.-

-No recuerdo haberte contado algo parecido Lyra.-Dije con desconfianza mientras le miraba.- Creo recordar que habíamos hablado de: nada de seguirme y acosarme.-

-¡Claro que lo recuerdo!-Dijo ofendida- Quien me dijo esto fue Bombón, dijo que le habías pedido a Celestia que te buscara un lugar en Canterlot para poner ahí tu restaurante.-

-Uno no puede tener secretos por aquí hoy día.-

-Si puedes solo guárdalos cuando sean secretos muy muy muuuuy secretos.-Dijo con una sonrisa divertida.- ¡Bueno!-Se puso de pie.- Viene siendo hora de irme, Bombón se preguntara de seguro donde eh estado.-Dejo salir una risilla curiosa.- Nos vemos luego Eternal.-

Cuando ella salió únicamente pude dejar salir un leve suspiro mientras dejaba que mi cuerpo se aliviara por si ida, no es que sea mala poni, si no que le faltan dos o tres tornillos, es alguien curiosa eso lo admito pero… el hecho de que este obsesionada con mi especie es algo de lo que debo preocuparme y cuando en muchas ocasiones se me ah insinuado.

No es que no sea linda… porque claramente la verdad de una oportunidad de sexo… ni mi propio hermano se la pierde, pero tomando en cuenta, que aquí cualquier puede pensar que somos pareja o algo parecido, me seria difícil entablar alguna "Relación" en la cual sea solo sexo, ya que por lo visto a qui… creo que seria mal visto.

/A la mañana siguiente/

El día de hoy me encontraría con Rarity en su Boutique, hace tiempo que no la veo, esto debido al trabajo, realmente solo quiero conseguir el dinero necesario para mi restaurante… aunque supe que en Canterlot hay mucha competencia culinaria, pero realmente creo que no habrá competencia de ningún tipo, ya que lo único que mueven es la comida vegana, en el único restaurante que hay aquí en Poniville solo hay comida vegana, yo por mi parte… si pretendo expandió un poco mas el menú, y estoy seguro que para muchos esto llamara la atención. Debido a que la verdad tengo mas experiencia culinaria que solo comida vegana, y realmente pienso implementar la carne, no para los equinos, si no para los grifos y dragones… Spike me conto que también hay minotauros así que… bueno porque discriminarlos.

-Rarity.-Dije tocando la puerta de la Boutique.- ¡FBI OPEN UP!-

Casi dicho esto quien me había abierto la puerta fue Sweetibell, quien rápidamente pareció sonreír al verme.

-¡Hola Eternal!-Dijo alegre la Unicornio haciéndose a un lado.- Pasa, mi hermana salió por unas cosas pero no debe tardar siéntete como en tu casa.-Dijo con una amable sonrisa.-

-Gracias Sweetibell…-Paso por la puerta y miro el lugar.- Tu hermana me dijo que tenia listo mi encargo ayer… y me pidió que pasara.-

-¡Oh! Claro ven, son tres cajas acompáñame.-

Ella me guio por la casa hasta la zona de trabajo de Rarity, había varias máquinas de cocer y maniquíes de diversos ponis, como hembras y machos, también de adultos y niños o potrillos como suelen decir aquí. Cuando llegamos a una mesa donde había un total de tres cajas rectangulares, las cuales tenían una envoltura muy curiosa, siendo esta de color azul y brillos naranja.

-Son estas cajas, mi hermana las tenia listas, esperaba dártelas ella, pero como veía que no llegabas fue a por un mandado.-

-Vale, Muchas gracias Sweetibell.-Dije tomando las cajas realmente no eran pesadas, después de todo su contenido solo eran de ropa y era todo.-

-De nada Eternal, Oye… me preguntaba si querías acompañarnos a mi y alas demás chicas a un evento escolar, es una quermes que haremos en el centro de Poniville, habrá comida, bebida y algunos juegos, para recaudar fondos para nuestra graduación de este año que viene.-

-Pues… ya había quedado en un compromiso con tu hermana.-Quede algo pensante.- Aunque realmente no creo que tardemos mucho, supongo que después de que terminemos podremos ir, ¿te parece bien?-

-¡Estupendo!-Dijo feliz mientras se acercaba a mi y me entregaba una especie de Cupón.- Con este cupón podrás comprarte cualquier comida, pero ojo, solo vale una vez.-

-Vale, muchas gracias, ahora seria bueno que llevara esto, si tengo suerte me encontrare con tu hermana en el lugar acordado.-Dije despidiéndome con una mano mientras me dirigía a la puerta de salida.-

-Nos vemos ahí Eternal.-Sonrió mientras me acompañaba a la puerta.-

Apenas Salí de la casa y la puerta se cerro detrás de mi, logre apenas identificar una especie de suspiro del otro lado de la puerta, no era difícil saber que se trataba de Sweetibell, aunque puede y sea porque la pongo de cierta forma nerviosa y solo se alivió por eso… Digo, seria malo para ella que se enamorara de mi realmente…

-En lo personal no veo nada de malo que estés con una menor de edad.-Dijo el demonio parecido a mi mientras se posicionaba en mi hombro izquierdo.-

-¿Sabes lo que hacen a las personas con esa mentalidad sucio enfermo?-Dijo el Ángel mientras aparecía del lado contrario.-

-¿Que podría pasar aquí?-Dijo el demonio encogiéndose de Hombros.-

-Multiplica la edad de esa potrilla por dos y serán igual al número de años que pasaremos en la cárcel.-Dijo molesto el Ángel.-

-¿Los Ángeles son siempre así de delicaditos?- treinta años es mejor que una eternidad.-Sonrió malicioso el demonio.-

-Contigo no hay remedio alguno ¿verdad?-

-Eso depende… ¿Sigues pensando que no es bueno cogerse a los Antropomórficos de este lugar?

-Vete al infierno.-Dijo el Ángel cruzándose de brazos.-

-Y tu vete al cielo.-Contesto de la misma manera el demonio para después desaparecer en un Poof junto al Ángel.-

/Mientras Santuario de animales de Fluttershy/

-¡Fluttershy lleva toda la mañana piando!-Dijo algo cansada y levemente molesta en su tono de voz Rainbow Dash- ¡Cuando me pediste que te ayudara con los animales en el santuario, no me dijiste que tenia que lidiar con una fénix tan molesta!-

Era comprensible que la Pegaso azul se molestara, después de todo llevan casi toda la mañana tratando de calmar los fuertes sonidos del pequeño fénix que estaba en lo que parecía ser un pequeño nido sobre un árbol.

Fluttershy tenia algo de agua en lo que parecía ser un pequeño recipiente y algo de comida molida, para el fénix, pero no parecía importarle, de hecho en cada intento que hacían, parecía que piaba mas fuerte.

-No lo entiendo… desde que nació ayer en la noche estaba todo bien y ahora… no deja de llorar… Pobrecita.-Dijo mientras que con ayuda de sus alas volaba hasta la altura del nido y tomaba a la fénix en sus manos.- Tranquila pequeña.-Dijo en un tono amable y comprensible.-

Sin embargo eso no la calmaba, seguía con aquel sonido que mantenía a Rainbow con las orejas tapadas, ella usaba sus manos para mitigar parte del sonido de la fénix.

-Fluttershy comienzo a pensar que necesita de sus padres, por eso esta piando.-Dijo con cierta molestia mientras se tapaba los oídos.-

-Pero es huérfana Rainbow.-Bajo hasta estar frente a Rainbow.- A los fénix no les gusta criar crías que no son suyas.-Miro a la fénix la cual seguía piando peco con un poco menos de fuerza pues parecía que se estaba cansando.-

-¿Bueno y quienes estaban en el nacimiento de la fénix?-Dijo quitándose las manos de sus orejas al escuchar que la fénix perdía fuerzas por el cansancio.-

-Uh… bueno… Estabamos, Eternal, Twilight, Starlight y Appl…-

-¡Vamos por Applejack enseguida.-Dijo tomando una de las manos de la Pegaso mientras agitaba sus alas para partir volando, mientras traía arrastras a la Pegaso amarilla la cual apenas y podía seguirle el paso a la Pegaso.-

-¡R-Rainbow d-despacio!-Dijo tomando a la fénix con algo de fuerza para que no se callera.-

-Si tengo que escuchar a esa fénix otros cinco minutos mas te encargaras de tus animales esta temporada.-

-Pero… Si solo los estábamos ayudando a invernar.-Dijo algo triste mientras miraba la granja de los Apple no muy lejos.-

/Mientras tanto en el centro del poblado./

-Oh Eternal, veras que aquí hacen maravillas, un día de relajación solos tu y yo.-Decía Rarity mientras caminaba a mi lado.-

-La verdad nunca había entrado a un Spa Rarity, bueno tampoco es que haiga uno donde yo vivía, así que… te harás a la idea.-

-Y es por eso que se que te gustara mucho.-Sonrió ligeramente- mira ya llegamos.-

El lugar en si no era como lo esperaba a simple vista, esperaba un edificio grande realmente, pero bueno… al entrar nos topamos con una sala de espera y un pequeño grupo de ponis sentados en sillones junto a lo que parecía ser toallas en medio en una mesa y un mostrador donde estaba una yegua con uniforme blanco, de bata, realmente a ella no le preste demasiada atención. Rarity prácticamente paso como si esa fuera su segunda casa hasta llegar al mostrador con la que parecía atender el lugar.

-Hola, teníamos una reservación.-

-"Espera, ¿esta diciendo que estarán ustedes dos solos?"-Dijo el demonio apareciendo con una mirada lujuriosa y acariciándose las manos maléficamente.- "Esto no podría salir mejor, imagínate la escena tu, ella, una cogida igual a corazón roto"-Dijo orgulloso el demonio.-

-Jump… ¿Ya tenias reservación Rarity?-

-Por supuesto, siempre hago reservaciones para no tener que esperar.-Dijo con cierta elegancia en sus palabras mientras se llevaba una mano a su pecho.-

-Por supuesto señorita Rarity, Lotus y Aloe la esperan en la sala de siempre.-Dijo la encargada mientras le señalaba por donde teníamos que ir, era un pasillo aparte, del lado izquierdo de donde esta poni estaba.-

-Muchas gracias, ven Eternal.-

Instintivamente la seguí por el pasillo, el lugar estaba bastante bien cuidado, y no había lugar que no estuviera impecable, incluso podía ver mi reflejo en la pared y el suelo.

-Dime que te gustaría, ¿el sauna, o ir primero al Yacusi?-

-Oh, los baños de vapor primero.-Dije con cierto entusiasmo- Mi padre nos llevaba a mis hermanos y a mi a los baños de vapor.-Dije recordando aquellos momentos.- Y recuerdo que un idiota me puso el pie y me rompí mi primer diente de leche.-Suspire con cierto agrado.- que recuerdos aquellos.-

-Jajajaja, que ocurrencias Eternal, ven. Es por aquí.-Dijo divertida mientras me seguía encaminando.-

-No era broma.-

-"Shhh calla idiota puede ser nuestra hoy"-Dijo molesto el demonio golpeándome el cuello con su trinche.-

/Mientras tanto en Sweet Apple Acrest/

-¡Realmente no se a que se deba!-Dijo Applejack tapándose los oídos al escuchar el piar de la fénix cada vez con mayor fuerza.-

-¡Diablos!, debemos buscar a Twilight-Dijo Rainbow Dash mirando con cierta molestia a la fénix la cual seguía piando en los brazos de Fluttershy.- Podrías al menos ponerle una cinta para callarla?-

-¡Claro que no Rainbow!-Dijo molesta Fluttershy.- supongo que al igual que el resto de las aves, la primera criatura que mira, pensara que es su madre o padre.-

-¡Entonces vamos con Twilight ahora!-Dijo de igual forma tomando la mano de Fluttershy y comenzaba a volar alejándose de la granja Apple.-

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejadas, Applejack solo suspiro aliviada mientras se sobaba los oídos, solo para después salir entre un gran montículo de heno, la cabeza de Applebloom.

-¿Ya se fue?-

-Si, ya se fue la molestia del día.-Dijo sobándose los oídos.-

-No pensé que los fénix lloraran tan fuerte.-Dijo de igual manera sobándose los oídos.-

-Si, yo también… Bueno… Supongo que tendrán mas suerte con Twilight.-

-¿Y si no?-

-Pues solo les quedara ir con Eternal… aunque si lo pienso bien… la fénix no fue a el quien vio primero, así que creo que seria Twilight.-Quedo pensante la poni de sombrero.-

/En el Spa/

-Por un momento crei que estaríamos en la misma sauna.-Dije para mis adentros mientras me recostaba en una losa de piedra.-

-Era de esperar que tuvieran saunas divididas para cada uno, hombres y mujeres.-Dijo el Ángel mientras que con sus alas volaba a la par del demonio.-

-¿Y crees que tengan servicio completo?-Dijo en tono pícaro el Demonio mientras me golpeaba levemente con su codo y alzaba su ceja barias veces.-

-Sabes… puede ser… aunque… porque tarda tanto la chica.-Dije un tanto pensativo mientras me sentaba sobre la losa y me colocaba nuevamente la toalla a mi cintura.-

Me acerque a la puerta y al abrirla mis "Acompañantes de la vida" se fueron pues frente a mi había una yegua de pelaje rosa, crin y cola azul, su crin y cola eran bastante larga llegándole un poco mas debajo de su cintura, los ojos de esta yegua eran de color azul marino, llevaba lo que parecía ser un traje blanco, muy característico de las personas que brindan masajes en hoteles y lugares como este. De cuerpo delgado, de cintura bastante marcada con su traje, busto entrando en el promedio, diría que copa C.

-Oh, disculpe Soy Aloe-Se inclinó levemente.- Mi hermana me pidió que le trajera esta bebida ¿cierto?-Dijo amable mientras me entregaba lo que era una cerveza y claramente fría.-

-Si gracias.-La tome.- Disculpe Rarity ¿dónde se encuentra?-

-Mi hermana la esta atendiendo, no se preocupe es cliente habitual, y me dijeron que es su primera vez con nosotras ¿verdad?-Pregunto curiosa mientras se llevaba las manos a su espalda.-

-Si, así es.-Le di un trago a la cerveza.- Y dígame… ¿Es tratamiento completo?-Oculte mi tono de voz de malicia dándole otro trago a la cerveza.-

-¡Por supuesto!-Dijo con cierta felicidad cosa que me extraño ya que de antemano noto que ella sabe a lo que yo me refiero.- Sauna, yacusi, masaje, tratamiento, manicura y pedicura aunque en su caso no estoy del todo segura como funcione su…-Señalo abajo mis pies.-

-Dedos y pies…-Dije un poco desilusionado.- "Diablos"… No descuide, realmente con el sauna y yacusi y el masaje esta bien realmente.-

-Como guste pero… Rarity le costo algo de trabajo conseguir el cupón que le dio… Bueno, técnicamente solo tiene que venir cierta cantidad de veces pero… No creo que se vea bien si no acepta todo.-

-Lo se y lo entiendo, pero entienda que para un Hombre como yo hacerse esas ultimas dos cosas esta ¡Fuera! De mis necesidades y es algo que no pienso hacer y lo siento si la ofendí pero… me vería mal incluso conmigo mismo.-

-De acuerdo.-Sonrió ligeramente.-Cualquier cosa que necesite, solo llámenos.-

-Muchas gracias.-Entre nuevamente al sauna donde el Demonio solo apareció aun lado mío dándome unas palmaditas en el hombro.-

-Ya será la siguiente… Aunque debemos admitir que casi nos cogíamos a Rainbow ese día… y-Se llevó una mano a su barbilla.- véase que no me gustan para nada las planas he de aclarar.-

-Supongo que a la antigüita ¿no crees?-Mire al demonio idéntico a mi. solo que llevaba un par de alas de murciélago rojas.-

-Dicen que no hay traición sin confianza y nosotros no confiamos así que adelante… tu sabrás con quien estar.-Se encogió de hombros- No es como si un Hombre no pudiera fingir TODA una relación.-Sonrió ligeramente antes de desaparecer.-

/En las calles de Poniville/

-¡Twilight!-Grito Rainbow Dash aterrizando aun lado de la Alicornio purpura.-

-¿Rainbow, Fluttershy que hacen aquí?-Pregunto extrañada-

-Hola.-Hablo Sonámbula con una ligera sonrisa.-

-Hola Sonámbula-Dijo Fluttershy.-

Pero algo que llamo la atención de estas dos yeguas fue el constante y fuerte Piar de la fénix la cual seguía sin detenerse. Inmediatamente Rainbow tomo a la fénix que estaba en los brazos de Fluttershy y la acerco a Twilight esperando que se callara pero esto solo extraño a la Alicornio al ver esta acción de la Pegaso.

-¿Qué haces Rainbow?-

-Lleva toda la mañana piando y no se calla, y Applejack sugirió que a la primeria criatura que mira la toma como referencia como su madre o padre.-

Paso unos momentos y la fénix al ver a Twilight se callo por unos segundos, aliviando de gran medida a Rainbow y a Fluttershy, pero cuando Rainbow le iba a dar la fénix a Twilight para que la cargara, esta comenzó nuevamente a Piar fuertemente, únicamente logrando que Twilight le entregara nuevamente al fénix a Rainbow y se tapara los oídos junto a Sonámbula, quien solo miraba con extrañeza al fénix.

-¿Porque lo separaron de sus padres?

-E-Encontré el huevo en el suelo y no encontré ningún nido de fénix cercas… supuse que estaba abandonada y decidí encubarlo para que naciera…-Miro a Twilight.- ¿No sabes donde podría estar Eternal?

-Se encontraría con Rarity en el Spa de Poniville, íbamos ahí, Sonámbula quería hablar con el.-

-Les importa si los acompaña…-

-¡VOY ENCAMINO!-Dicho esto Rainbow partió inmediatamente con el fénix en brazos hasta el Spa-

-Supongo que iremos a nuestro ritmo.-Dijo Sonámbula mirando a Fluttershy, quien únicamente asintió levemente.-

/Mientras tanto en el Spa/

-Sabes cuando espere el masaje… no esperaba que fuese este imbécil quien me lo diera.-pense con cierta molestia, pues tal parecía que el que daba los masajes era un poni bastante musculoso, de hecho podría decir que este tipo consumía esteroides o algo parecido porque eran músculos para nada normales, eran sumamente inmensos, y curiosamente era un "Pegaso" pero con unas alas tan diminutas que al menos par a mí no me cabía duda que el consumía esteroides.-

-Ya sabes lo que dicen, no todo en la vida es color de rosa.-Dijo el demonio quien estaba sentado en una cilla mientras miraba la escena.- Vele el lado bueno, al menos ya no te duele el cuello.-

-Supongo que tienes razón.-

No paso mucho tiempo para que este sujeto terminara, para ser sincero, me siento menos estresado a pesar de no haber tenido lo que yo había esperado en este Spa, pero bueno quizás mas suerte en otra ocasión, opte por ponerme mi ropa y retirarme del lugar, mas sin embargo apenas salir de aquel salón me tope con Rarity, quien llevaba puesto una bata de baño la cual cubría su cuerpo, mas sin embargo si resaltaba su hermosa y delineada figura.

-Oh querido, que bueno que te encuentro-Dijo con cierta prisa en sus palabras.-

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-Bueno, es Rainbow Dash te esta buscando, un asunto con un fénix.-Dijo un poco confundida.-

-Y… ¿no puede esperar?

-Me temo que es algo que no puede esperar.-Dijo tomándome de la mano.- Creo que en verdad te necesita.-

No me reúse, aunque ganas no me faltaba realmente ya que solo quería regresar a casa y dormir un poco, pues tenia que ir mañana temprano a con Bombón a hacer mas dulces debido a una fiesta que haría Pinkie para un menor de edad.

Al salir del establecimiento y haber sido saludado por aquellas dos ponis gemelas llamadas Aloe y Lotus, quienes agitaron sus manos de lado a lado, a lo que yo hice lo mismo mientras Rarity me guiaba hasta donde estaba la tan nombrada Pegaso azul.

Cuando salimos lo primero que pude escuchar fue el piar de un ave, claramente sabia de que se trataba, Rainbow tenia una cara de pocos amigos, se miraba sumamente estresada y sin ganas de siquiera discutir conmigo y eso que siempre lo hacemos en la mayoría de nuestros encuentros.

-Te miras como una chica que acaba de terminar con su novio… Claro su tuvieras uno.-Dije divertido al ver a la Pegaso de malas.-

-JA, JA…-Dijo con sarcasmo.- Gracioso el tipo…-Dijo entregándome el fénix.-

-¡Ahh no eso si que no!-Dije apartando al fénix de mi.- la última vez casi me arranca el dedo.-

-¡No te hará nada!-Dijo entregándome nuevamente a la fénix.-

Me quede pensativo si la tomaba o no, decidí hacerlo quizás solo así dejaría de piar esa fénix… al tenerla en brazos esta solo comenzó a bajar el tono de su sonido, lentamente la fénix volteo a verme y solo se acurruco en mis manos, no es que tenga manos grandes, si no que la fénix es muy pequeña, si tuviera que compararla seria del tamaño de mi dedo pulgar quizás un poco mas grande.

-Que curioso…-Dije un tanto extrañado.-

Poco después de haber dicho eso, pude divisar no muy lejos de donde nos encontrábamos a Twilight, Fluttershy y una extraña Pegaso que las acompañaba. Curiosamente ella tenia rasgos egipcios, mas que nada en su vestimenta y adornos que llevaba tanto en las muñecas como en su crin como tiara. Era bastante curioso, también de lo que pude notar era que parecía tener algo peculiar…

-Veo que su problema concluyo.-Dijo aquella yegua de rasgos egipcios mientras me miraba cargando a la fénix.-

-Es un alivio.-Dijo Fluttershy.-

-Si, eh…Todo tuyo.-Dije entregándole la fénix, mas sin embargo apenas Fluttershy tomo a la fénix con sus manos esta inmediatamente se extraño por el cambio repentino de "Dueño" y comenzó a piar fuertemente mientras me miraba triste.-

-Oh vamos Eternal… habías dicho que te gustaría tener un fénix.-Dijo acercándome a la desgraciada ave a mis manos nuevamente a lo que yo rápidamente las aparte.-

-¡Aleja esa cosa!-Dije asustado- había dicho eso antes de que casi me arrancara el dedo.-

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-Pregunto la nombrada Sonámbula.-

-Es un poco graciosa la historia.-Dijo Twilight.-

/Flash back tarde por la noche en Casa de Fluttershy./Narración en primera persona Twilight/

Esa noche nos encontrábamos con Fluttershy, tanto Eternal, Applejack y yo, supimos que esa noche nacería el polluelo de Fenix, nos encontrábamos en la sala de estar de Fluttershy, había un pequeño nido improvisado en la mesa, el huevo estaba muy bien arropado con mantas, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que miramos que comenzó a moverse levemente, y un pico amarillo rompía el cascaron, poco a poco el fénix se hizo espacio para sacar la cabeza y romper lo que quedaba del huevo, no le falto mucho realmente, al cabo de unos segundos, termino por deshacerse del cascaron.

El fénix nos miraba a los cuatro con cierta curiosidad, y al poco tiempo comenzó a piar felizmente.

-Valla nunca había visto a un fénix nacer.-Hablo Applejack mirando al fénix mientras se ponía cercas de la mesa.-

-Dímelo a mi.-Dijo Eternal con cierta curiosidad mientras acercaba su mano para acariciar al polluelo.-

-¿No hay fénix de donde vienes Eternal?-Pregunto con algo de intriga.-

-No realmente…-Comenzó a acariciar al fénix la cual solo parecía estar de cierta manera encantada con las caricias que le propinaba Eternal.-

-Pero si los conoces deben existir.-Dije no muy convencida de lo que decía.-

-Los conocemos mediante mitología y cuentos, son solo eso, un ser inexistente un ave legendaria de cuentos de hadas y leyendas, nada mas, lo mismo ocurre con los dragones, unicornios, pegasos, Manticoras, Hidras, y casi el 80% de las razas aquí en este mundo.-Dijo con simplicidad.- Yo pensé que los fénix podía quemarme.-Dijo algo felix.-

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que paso algo que realmente es la causa del porque Eternal no quería ahora a la fénix.

-¡hey quieta no me esté picoteando!-Dijo un tanto molesto ya que era la quinta vez que la fénix le picoteaba el dedo índice.-

Mas sin embargo eso no paro, ya que poco después la fénix pico fuertemente el dedo meñique tan fuerte que termino aferrada a el, rápidamente tras esto, Eternal comenzó a gritar pues era mas que obvio que le dolía bastante que la fénix le siguiera de cierta manera "Mordiendo".

-¡Fluttershy quítamela!-Dijo agitando la mano en la cual tenia a la fénix.- ¡Suéltame a la verga!-

Para cuando Reacciono Fluttershy y pudo quitarle a la fénix esta comenzó a piar fuertemente cuando lo aparto de Eternal, agitaba sus pequeñas alas mientras trataba de zafarse de Fluttershy, poco después de eso, Eternal solo se miro su dedo el cual estaba sangrando.

-Razones como esa me hacen odiar a los animales.-Dijo colocándose un poco de papel higiénico en el dedo.-

-Eternal, no lo hizo a propósito solo…-

-¡Solo quería arrancarme el dedo!-Dijo con claro enojo-Como decía mi amigo ruso: Do Svidaniya-

/Fin del flash back/Narración en primera persona/Eternal/

-Eso fue lo que paso ayer.-Dijo con simplicidad Twilight mientras se encogía de Hombros- Aunque las palabrotas sobraban ¿sabes?-

-¿Tengo cara como de que me importa?-Dije mientras imitaba lo que hacia.- antes no la mate como solía hacer de niño con los pollos recién nacidos.-

-Entonces…-Fluttershy miro a la fénix la cual seguía mirando al humano con una carilla tierna.- ¿No quieres cuidarla? No tendría problemas en facilitarte algo de la comida de ave, pero siendo un polluelo deberías darle algo de papilla solo hasta que pueda comer algo solido.-

Quede pensante por unos momentos, la verdad era que si… quería tener un fénix, digo… cualquiera aceptaría ¿no? Aunque por otro lado me arriesgo a que me termine por arrancar el dedo y termine su trabajo.

-Vale…-Dije no muy convencido pero tomando a la fénix, la cual por cierto le tome cierto miedo por lo cual solo la tome con una mano.-

-Veras que terminara por agradarte Eternal.-Dijo feliz Fluttershy mientras juntaba sus manos algo alegre por lo que hice.-

-Si tu lo dices…-Dije mirando a la fénix con cierta desconfianza, esta apenas verme por unos instantes se acurruco en mi mano y solo se dispuso a "Dormir" pienso yo. si lo que dicen es cierto, y el polluelo se la paso todo el día piando, supongo que debe estar cansado.

-Por cierto… ¿No habías dicho que Sonámbula ocupaba a Eternal?-Fluttershy miro a Twilight quien asintió un par de veces.-

-Es cierto, Eternal…-Se hizo a un lado Twilight señalando a la Pegaso a un lado de ella.- Ella es Sonámbula, ella dijo que había algo que quería preguntarte.

-Pues adelante, responderé lo mejor que pueda.-Hable con claridad mientras miraba a la Pegaso con aspectos egipcios.-

-Gracias.-Hablo la nombrada Sonámbula, mientras se acercaba a mi.-

-Antes de nada… ¿Reconoces algo de mi?-Dijo con cierta curiosidad y extrañeza en su tono de voz.-

-Si te refieres a los adornos Egipcios, si, aunque curiosamente podría decirte que te pareces un poco a las anteriores reinas faraones de antaño. Con el look que llevas.-

-Ya veo… ¿Reconocerías a algunas de las deidades?-

-A las deidades de los egipcios no… al menos no se me el nombre de todos, solo de algunos cuantos como lo pueden ser: Amón, Anubis, Isis, Horus, Neftis, Nut, Osiris, Ra, quien mi favorito por cierto y Set.-

-V-Valla… no pensé que realmente tu…-Dijo un tanto anonadada.- Supieras bastante…-

-Créeme cuando te digo que solo se lo básico, de jeroglíficos no entiendo nada, conozco las representaciones que se les da a cada dios y es todo, historia mundial… por así decirlo, debemos cubrir cierto conocimiento de otros países y culturas de otras partes del mundo, esto quizás para no parecer tan ignorantes ante los demás.-

-Comprendo… Una ultima cosa si no es molestia.-Dijo sonámbula.-

-Claro adelante.-

-De los cuatro elementos existentes… ¿cuál sería el que tu elegirías?-Me miro con cierta atención.-

-Bueno… para serte honesto… ninguno de los elementos naturales. Realmente me llama mucho mas la oscuridad… después de todo, y antes de todo valla la redundancia, solo había oscuridad y solo vemos lo que la luz quiere que veamos, ya que para ver la luz es necesaria la oscuridad. No lo vemos como un elemento, pero forma un papel muy importante en la existencia y es por eso que nosotros implementamos a la oscuridad y la luz como elementos naturales adicionales, siendo la oscuridad mas fuerte debido a que esta abarca toda la realidad y fue de ahí donde se formaron el resto de los elementos y la vida como la conocemos… Es un poco debatible todo esto, pero… cuando no se tiene nada que hacer de donde vengo… hasta sacamos teorías de conspiraciones.-Dije divertido mientras me llevaba una mano a la cabeza.-¿Es todo Sonámbula?-

-S-Si… es todo…. G-Gracias por contestar.-Miro con cierta preocupación a Twilight.-

-De nada, ahí para lo que se ocupe, ahora si me disculpan, uno tiene que trabajar para vivir.-

Después de eso solo me encamine a casa, aun tenia que preparar ciertas cosas y mas si me quedaría con el fénix… debía conseguirle o hacerle un lugar cálido y mas ahora con la casi entrada del invierno.

/Narración en tercera persona/

-¿Ocurre algo Sonámbula?-Dijo Twilight por la mirada de preocupación en la Pegaso.-

-Me preocupa Twilight… quizás y Starswirl no se equivocaba del todo…-Decía mientras miraba al humano alejarse de ellas.-

FIN DEL CAP.

NA: La neta lamento la tardanza, pero neta eh andado fuera por cuestiones laborales.


	11. No Soy

-Es bueno que vengas, se habla mucho de ti en Canterlot y Clausdale, y cuando Rainbow Dash me dijo que son amigos, tenia que velo por mi propia cuenta.-

-Conocidos y ya, amigos no somos ni en lo mas mínimo realmente.-Dije con cierta simplicidad mientras caminaba al lado de ella.-

-Oh ya veo, te haces el rudo ¿eh?-

-No realmente, pocas son las personas en este lugar con considero "Amigos", digamos que, no cualquiera puede llegar a ser mi amigo Soarin.-

-Comprendo.-Dijo un tanto risueño- Supongo que no podre hacerme a la idea tan fácil de hacerme amigo tuyo ¿verdad?-Dijo dejando salir una carcajada mientras miraba al frente.- Bueno, siéntete como en casa, cualquier cosa mientras estas aquí va por la casa.-Dijo dándome un leve golpecillo en el hombro antes de salir volando.-

Soarin es un poni bastante formado, somos casi de la misma estatura, quizás le gano con dos o tres pulgadas, es un poni bastante fuerte realmente, pese a que los uniformes que tienen los hace resaltar bastante, un poni de pelaje azul al igual que su crin y ojos verdosos. Realmente los uniformes son bastante… extraños a mi parecer para ser un equipo deportivo competitivo, pero bueno.

-Oh, estaremos practicando en el área grande, la reconocerás fácilmente.-

Me parece increíble la gran confianza que este tipo toma de cualquiera, digo lo acabe de conocer y me habla como si me conociera de toda la vida… quizás esto es lo que pasa al vivir en este mundo, vine a este lugar por mera y mórbida curiosidad, me había invitado Rainbow Dash y que estaba muy pero muy insistente en que fuera a verla mientras entrenaba, no soy un chico del todo atlético y véase que poco atención le pongo a los deportes, ya que realmente la única razón por la cual practique Taekwondo fue por romper bocas y unos cuantos huesos y véase que lo hice en su momento por mero gusto y eso queda en mi consciencia y no me arrepiento de lo que hice.

Regresando al tema, Twilight me puso un hechizo, yo la verdad siento que no me puso nada ya que no sentí un cambio brusco, este "Cambio" me permitiría a mi estar caminando sobre las nubes, yo idiotamente le dije una mentira haciéndole pensar que teníamos una ciudad de las nubes y un castillo, mas que nada haciendo referencia a Star Wars y a Leyend of Zelda Twilight princess. La verdad se creyó mi mentira al igual que Starlight y Spike (Pobres ilusos) les falta práctica para detectar mentiras como yo o es que soy muy bueno diciéndolas.

Total… Acepte venir a esta "Academia de vuelo" por curiosidad como mencione, y la verdad no me deja de sorprender, es como ver prácticamente un aeropuerto pero sin aviones, una pista en de aterrizaje en medio de las nubes, la verdad desconozco como fue que pusieron pavimento en las nubes y una torre de control y… Bueno barias cosas por ahí que la neta no deberían mantenerse fijas por el peso y la masa de estos. Rodee los ojos con algo de incredulidad, después de todo, en este lugar la magia basta y sobra.

Ver a pegasos incluso en aulas de teoría, donde otros pegasos los cuales hacían de maestros tenían pizarras donde tenían anotadas formulas, ángulos de inclinación, aceleración, fricción, elevación, altura y distancia. No me era difícil para mi entender eso ya que por muy bueno o malo que fuese, las matemáticas para mi eran como… algo fácil, quizás en los exámenes me daban igual y en muchos de los casos ni los respondía, pero en practica misma como fueron en algunos eventos académicos, la verdad era que tener el segundo y tercer lugar para mi escuela habla algo bien de mi, y eso que solo lo tome como diversión, no como algo serio. La verdad lo hacia mas por el convivio con mis compañeros que estar ahí.

El lugar como ya dije es gigantesco, los que eran estudiantes se identificaban con una pequeña medalla de bronce en su pecho, los maestros y los oficialmente "Wonderblots" se identificaban con una medalla de un trueno con dos alas a los lados, siendo esta de oro. En mi andar entre las aulas eventualmente llegue a lo que era el área de practicas, donde era técnicamente la pista de aterrizaje y el cielo mismo, con solo salir me basto con ver todo el lugar, un espectáculo de aquellos pegasos en el cielo.

No puedo expresarlo con palabras, sinceramente prefiero mas los eventos aéreos de aviones que ver esto. Pienso que es mas mecánica y difícil de lograr que solo mirar aquí. A una raza que sabe volar desde que nació.

Note que no muy lejos había una zona donde podían estar los espectadores, había uno que otro curioso como yo observando en el cielo a los pegasos, quizás en lo único que les doy puntos es la gran coordinación que tienen, y la precisión con la que lo hacen.

El grupo de entrenamiento estaba conformado por cinco ponis por lo visto, extrañamente y la verdad no se como es que lo hagan, pero mientras volaban dejaban salir una especie de humo negro junto a leves relámpagos apenas visibles con la luz solar.

Su presentación duro mas o menos unos cinco minutos mas, hasta que eventualmente, los cinco ponis terminaron aterrizando al puro estilo "Hero".

Los pocos que estaban ahí mirando comenzaron a aplaudir, yo quizás aplaudí pero muy levemente, ya que la verdad, no fue algo me fuese de gran sorpresa y la verdad viniendo de un mundo donde lo único que me sorprende es lo imposible… la verdad tengo altas expectativas de este lugar y no ha roto ninguna desde que llegue aquí, salvo por las chicas que están… UFFF de diez les pondría mas cien.

-Nada mal.-Dije en voz alta esperando que alguien en especial ahí me escuchara, instintivamente los cinco miembros me voltearon a ver mientras me acercaba mientras aplaudía un poco.- Sabes volar, aunque viendo lo delgada que estas no es de sorprenderme, después de todo hasta la mas pequeña brisa te sacaría volando-

Obtuve la reacción que tanto quería mirar, de esos cinco uniformados, de los cuales cuatro eran hembras, y un macho, voltearon a ver instintivamente a la que tenia cola y crin multicolor, la cual a simple vista era por mucho la menos dotada de busto y trasero, Rainbow solo puso cara de sorpresa y de cierta molestia mientras sus orejas solo se alzaban en alto mientras su crin levemente se erizo al verme.

-Oh valla no pensé verlo por aquí-Hablo una de las chicas la cual tenia un crin y cola de colores amarillos y algo rojos haciendo algo de referencia al fuego. Ojos de color amarillos, tocando casi el color dorado, delgada pero bastante mas tonificada atléticamente que Rainbow Dash, de busto promedio tirando ligeramente al grande, quizás copa C. de caderas bastante notorias debido a su traje ajustado-¿ Este es el tipo del que has estado hablando Rainbow Dash?-Dijo quitándose lo que parecía ser una mascara de su mismo uniforme mientras se acercaba a mi, dejando ver un rostro de una yegua adulta, quizás años mas que yo por lo visto, pero no tantos puedo asegurar, me ganara quizás con cinco o seis años.-

-Si…-Dijo algo desganada y con cierta mala actitud respecto a lo que dije hace poco.-

-Me agrada.-Hablo la yegua amarilla- Soarin me dijo que venias aunque la verdad no lo creía ya que no es fácil para cualquiera andar por las nubes.-

-Es normal para mi siempre lo estoy y si no en la luna.-Dije algo divertido logrando que aquella yegua y el resto de los ponis rieran por en lo que creo yo era un mal chiste.-

-Jajajaja, debiste presentarnos antes Rainbow.-Dijo estirando su mano.- Soy Spitfire.-

-Un gusto.-Estreche mano con la dama quien rápidamente se dio vuelta y dijo.-

-Ya conoces Soarin.- Lo señalo a un lado de Rainbow- Ella es Fleetfood-

Ella señalo a una chica bastante bonita a mi parecer, una yegua de pelaje azul claro, de crin y cola blancas un tanto parecido al estilo de peinado de Spitfire, ojos color violeta, de figura delgada y atlética como el resto de las chicas ahí presentes, busto igual al de Spitfire, quizás no resaltaba mucho su cintura esto quizás debido a que era un poco mas baja que Spitfire.- El resto…-Volteo a ver a las otras dos chicas.- ¡Ustedes a clases de teoría rápido!-Hablo en un tono firme logrando que ambas solo alzaran las orejas en sorpresa y casi como cual alma que lleva el diablo, salieron disparadas del lugar dejando una estela de polvo con el contorno del cuerpo de las pegasos.- Y bien, ¿que te pareció la rutina?-

Rápidamente note a Rainbow Dash que había cruzado los dedos y casi como si me rogara desde atrás de Soarin y Spitfire me pedía que no diera una opinión mala, pero saben que le dije mentalmente "Al carajo"

-meh. E visto peores-Dije con simpleza mientras me encogía de hombros.-

Apenas decir la palabra "peor" el rostro de Spitfire fue tan sublime, es como si ella nunca recibiera malas críticas, su expresión era una combinación de enojo, confusión y intriga, algo que la verdad la había dejado sin palabras algunas, Soarin tenía la mandíbula colgándole, mientras que Rainbow tenia una mirada de susto por lo que había dicho yo, por mi parte intentaba no soltar una fuerte carcajada ante las expresiones que miraba y véase que lo hare si dice una frase que yo espero.

-¡¿C-Como que peores?!-Exclamo con molestia mientras me miraba como si fuese a golpearme, yo únicamente me quede con los brazos en las bolsas de mi pantalón mientras me encogía de hombros.-

-Bueno tu preguntaste y eso fue mi opinión.-Dije con simpleza, únicamente logrando que Spitfire fuera casi a paso firme hacia a mi pero rápidamente Soarin la detuvo.-

-B-BUUUEEEENO, Pero que es la opinión de alguien que no ha visto pegasos volando por los cielos.-Dijo nervioso mientras se interponía entre nosotros.- haciendo acrobacias.-Dijo con claro nerviosismo en su tono de voz impidiendo que Spitfire se acercara.-

-Si-Dije yo con el mismo tono.- Digo, eh visto chatarras de mas de dos toneladas de peso volando a mayores velocidades rompiendo la barrera del sonido en cuestión de segundos, haciendo espectáculos extremos como "La gallina" con el riesgo de chocar en el apto para luego explotar instantáneamente si se comete un error… esto la verdad no es nada.-Dije en aquel mismo tono de voz simplista solo para molestar a esa poni, si me la estoy buscando pero quiero que le quede claro una cosa… es difícil sorprenderme o… complacerme.-

Apenas decirle esto sus ganas de seguir enojada se fueron al suelo, mientras me miraba con incredulidad ya que parecía algo indecisa si creerme lo que le dije o no.

-¿Cómo que chatarras?-Dijo Rainbow acercándose.-

-Claro, son aviones, no estoy seguro del peso exacto, ya que varean en modelos y tipo, por ende no podría decirte con exactitud, como puede haber mas grandes y pesados puede haber mas ligeros y agiles, son un medio de transporte eficaz, para poder viajar a largas distancias y atravesar océanos sin peligro alguno… es un método bueno ya que nos permite volar y apreciar el espacio aéreo, aunque mi deporte favorito extremo fue lanzarme en paracaídas desde un avión. Dos minutos de caída libre con el único miedo a que tu paracaídas no se active y solo te espere una muerte a casi mil kilómetros por hora en picada al suelo.-Dije con cierto sarcasmo.- Pero bueno, supongo que pueden mejorarlo realmente… si me lo permite Spitfire.-Me acerque a la aludida quien parecía aun casi sacar humo.- Si hicieran eventos mas… Peligrosos, y quizás explotando el limite de sus escuadras, puede y hagan un mejor entretenimiento a la audiencia. Pero claro que es solo mi opinión.-

Ella me miro por un momento y solo paso su mano izquierda por su crin mientras respiraba pesadamente, como si tratara de calmar un poco su estado.

-Disculpa, eh tenido un muy mal día últimamente, primero el problema de los uniformes, luego el retraso de suministros de Canterlot hasta aquí, después las malditas fotos que tomaron esos pervertidos que….-Gruño algo molesta.-

-¿E-Espera la de la foto eras tu?-Dije señalándola al escuchar eso- ¡Eras tu!-

Ella solo se mostró tan roja como un tomate mientras tenia un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo.

-¡Donde demonios encontraste esa foto yo queme todas!-Dijo exaltada.-

-Medios… tengo mis medios, pero no se de que te preocupas, conservas una hermosa figura si me lo preguntas.-Le giñe ligeramente el ojo a la Pegaso amarilla.-

-¡Maldito pervertido!-

De esta ultima si no me salve, aunque si creo que esta vez si me lo mereci, de hecho me quede quieto y solo espere a que me golpeara, y cuando lo hizo fue un golpe apenas y levemente doloroso, la verdad mi madre sigue siendo alguien de mano pesada… la deje hacer, después de todo si voy a hablar como me venga en gana, tengo que también dejar que ellos se "Defiendan" de mis constantes ataques.

Después de eso Spitfire se fue del lugar mientras me quedaba junto a Soarin y Rainbow.

-Me agrada Spitfire.-Dijo mientras me ponía de pie llevando una mano a mi abdomen.- ¿Tiene novio?-Voltee a ver al semental al lado mío.-

-No que yo sepa, pero no creo que después de esto, quiera estar contigo.-Hablo Soarin.-

-Antes di que no te lanzo fuera de la plataforma Eternal, si por mi fuera eso habría hecho.-Dijo Rainbow sumamente enojada.- Como sete ocurre decirle eso a la misma líder de los Wonderbolts? Y peor aun ¡MI GEFA!-

-Tabla… Digo Rainbow, disculpa me confundo.-Dije riendo levemente.- ella no tiene porque enojarse contigo, si fui yo quien le dijo eso, que me conozcas no le debe de dar motivos, para hacerte algo a ti okey?-

-La cuestión Eternal, es que no puedes llegar por ahí diciendo directamente lo que piensas.-

-Pero si ella me pregunto que opinaba, yo solo le dije lo que pensaba, le guste o no es lo que yo pienso, si no me hubiera preguntado nada, no hubiera dicho nada.-

-Si serás cabr….-Ella se calló por un momento y respiro profundo.- no quiero que por estar aquí ganes mala reputación, ¿de acuerdo? Muchos aquí en la academia querían conocerte Eternal… la noticia de un humano por toda Equestria, realmente llamo la atención.-

-Si, note que tienen muchos cuentos de nosotros… Por cierto no hay un lugar donde comer por aquí? Porque traigo un hambre.-

-¡Oh!-Hablo Soarin.- La cafetería tiene un especial del día, ¿porque no vamos?-Me miro a mi y luego volteo a ver a Rainbow.-

-¿Dime que clase de comida tienen en este lugar?-Pregunte con cierta curiosidad en mis palabras mientras seguía su caminar por el gran lugar.-

-Te agradara, además hoy es día de Pay-Dijo con cierta alegría en sus palabras mientras alzaba un poco su vuelo para volar levemente.-

Rainbow se le íntegro y comenzó a volar a un lado del Pegaso, claro que les tenia cierta envidia… el humano ah deseado con volar desde la edad de cobre o mucho antes. Fruncí el ceño mientras solo los seguía, ellos hablaban de los problemas que tuvieron con el entrenamiento y sobre su coordinación al hacerlo, yo tan solo me quede mirando al resto de los pegasos que practicaban ahí… la verdad me moría de envidia, el poder volar era un sueño que muchos tenemos de niños, claro que antes había practicado el salto en Bonji o tirolina como la conocemos nosotros en México.

Tan solo suspire con cierto desagrado y con un mal sabor de boca sabiendo que eso para mi seria imposible, además… no creo que me crezcan alas además… creo que me siento bien siendo un simple humano… cambiar mi cuerpo o algo… me haría a mi mismo menos humano, es extraño expresar esto. Pero un humano debe seguir siendo un humano o no lo seriamos.

Eventualmente terminamos llegando a un gran comedor tan parecido a los que hay en las universidades, era tan grande, un total de 15 mesas alargadas para un total de 10 personas por mesa junto a sus respectivas bancas, la cooperativa estaba conformada por cinco pegasos con traje de chef, y véase que yo espero mucho si tienen puesto ese traje bien lo dijo la rata cocinera: "Si eres lo que comes…"

-Y es aquí.-Dijo Soarin feliz mientras señalaba la cooperativa.- no te preocupes por pagar, yo invito.-Sonrió amigable mientras me daba un par de palmadas en la espalda mientras aterrizaba junto a Rainbow a un lado mío cada uno.-

-Que amable de tu parte Soarin.-Dijo Rainbow rodando los ojos.-

-¿Celosa?-Le susurre mientras se lo decía en un tono burlón-

-¡Claro que no!-Dijo exaltada mientras casi gritaba logrando que casi todos los que estaba comiendo recibiera la atención de estos, solo haciendo que se preocupara y quedara con algo de pena mientras sus orejas se agachaban por lo que hizo.-

-Y te preguntas porque me perece tan hilarante tu mundo Rainbow.-Dije mientras soltaba una carcajada mientras me acercaba a la cooperativa.-

Soarin fue el primero en acercarse y decirles que el seria quien pagaría lo que yo comiera hoy, los pegasos con traje asintieron y dijeron un "De acuerdo", una vez que tanto Soarin y Rainbow tomaron sus respectivos platos y se sirvieron, seguía yo, lo que mire ciertamente era un bufet, vegano en toda la expresión de la palabra, admito que las verduras cocidas son buenas, en especial el brócoli pero ¡OH SORPRESA! Era lo que se había terminado, por lo cual opte por un par de zanahorias, después las sopas, en variaciones de sopas de fideos largos y cortos y sopa de letras, como postres tenían a elegir entre el Pay de manzana, o pastel de tres leches, la verdad es que con Applejack viniendo a visitarme ocacionalmente, y trayéndome algo de pay de manzana, no me vi en la necesidad de topar el pay, por lo cual tome el pastel de tres leches, la chica que me sirvió la rebanada solo me miro con curiosidad mientras decía.

-Es de sorpresa el sabor, lo hicimos con cinco ingredientes…-Después de eso se me acerco al oído y me dijo en susurro-La sorpresa es que a Filp se le perdió la cuchara de medir a la hora de revolver.-

Bueno esto tiene mi primer punto menos para este grupo de chefs, aunque le agradezco por advertirme.-Gracias chica.-

Ella solo sonrió mientras asentía levemente con la cabeza.

Note que tanto Soarin como Rainbow estaban sentados en un rincón, me acerque a tomar asiento, y sip… claramente cada Pegaso ahí presente no me quitaba los ojos de encima, aunque entendía muy bien, el porqué de esto.

-Cuando Rainbow me conto de que conocía a un humano no lo creía.-Dijo claramente fascinado mientras tomaba una rebanada de pay.-Pensaba que estaba exagerando y luego te mire en la carrera de las hojas y tuve que creerle…

-Ja, quien lo diría, porque no me dijiste que practicabas aquí Rainbow?-

-Porque tu nunca preguntaste.-Dijo con cierta facilidad mientras tomaba un bocado de su comida.-

-Oh, me lastimas querida, pensé que tu y yo éramos buenos amigos-Dije llenándome una mano al pecho fingiendo estar herido.-

-Si con "Amigos" te basas en llamarme como quieras y que nos jugamos bromas muy pesadas cayendo mucho en lo ridículo y humillándonos sin que TU sientas remordimiento alguno cuando me haces una… supongo.-Dijo con poco animo.-

Oh creo que omití algo muy importante, tanto Rainbow y yo hemos estado en una pequeña guerra… todo quizás comenzó de manera muy… secreta entre ella y yo. al principio fue la típica broma de la fuente de sodas para que me salpicara cuando fuera a tomar agua, yo no hice nada en represaría, pero ella… rompió el limite un día que fue el cumpleaños de un joven en Poniville, logrando que yo me tropezara contra el pastel del cumpleañero, siendo no solo la burla si no también como el "Detestado" de la familia del joven potrillo por parte de los padres por "Arruinar" el pastel y como supe que fue ella?... Digamos que nuestra buena amiga Applejack… no es nada buena para mentir realmente.

Y desde entonces toda broma que ella me llegue hacer sabe que se lo duplico o triplico en maldad como por ejemplo yo en represaría para esa broma que me hizo fue algo que estoy seguro nunca podrá olvidar. Debo aclarar que… las bromas que hacemos de donde vengo suelen ser tan fuera de lugar y malvadas como lo puede ser la guerra, y yo… no escatimo esfuerzos para hacer sufrir a alguien. Si… soy muy vengativo pero ella fue quien comenzó y este juego se juega de dos.

Mi broma consistía en algo tan importante para ella… supe que su queridísima y amada "Daring Doo" Estaría en Canterlot para la firma de su ultimo libro el cual era "Daring Doo y la calavera de cristal" claramente como inicio de mi cruel maldad, le espoilee el libro a Rainbow Dash no porque lo haiga leído, si no que Daring Doo es la versión femenina Equina de Indiana Jhones, claro que al principio no creía que yo me supiera el final días antes de la publicación de su apreciado libro que ella ansiaba leer, le espoilee TODO. Desde el desarrollo de lo que podría llevar el libro, hasta los personajes que podrían salir, claro que solo generalice y nunca dije los nombres ya que no conozco ninguno aquí.

El día de la firma del libro, ¡CLARAMENTE! La acompañe, después de haber llegado y ella esperando que fuera mentira todo lo que le había dicho. ¡Oh sorpresa! Descubrió por la mala que yo hablaba muy enserio, y eso solo fue el inicio, así como ella me humillo en la fiesta de ese potrillo… yo fui mas lejos que ella humillándola no solo enfrente de su querida anfitriona y su gran idola, si no ante toda la comunidad de lo que tanto aprecia, no solo la hice pasar el ridículo mas grande de su vida si no también le demostre una cosa.

/Flash back/

Rainbow se encontraba en el suelo junto a barios libros y lo que parecían ser pinturas de diversos colores, yo en en suelo mirándola de manera muy… pero muy sádica de mi parte y solo la mire en el suelo y le dije con una voz tan falta de emoción y tan… falta de humanidad de mi parte que incluso hasta a mi me da miedo recordar.

-Para que sepas con quien te metes-

/Fin del flash back/

CLARO Que no me arrepiento y no siento remordimiento por lo que le hice… quien se burla de mi y me ve la cara de pendejo le espera lo peor de mi parte y Rainbow Dash aprendió una cosa muy importante de un humano y la lección número uno de nosotros… "no le hagas algo a alguien que no quieres que te hagan."

Abecés llego a pensar que soy una muy mala persona… pero luego recuerdo que hay peores de dónde vengo y se me pasa.

-Sabes Rainbow, eso no hubiera pasado si tu no hubieras empezado, pero eso paso ya casi un mes porque no lo olvidas así como yo olvide tu bromita… Vele el lado bueno de esto, al menos ya no nos haremos bromas porque sabemos que las que yo hago no te gustas y a mi no me gusta que me hagan bromas.-Dijo con simpleza mientras comenzaba a comer.- Pero a todo esto, díganme en que consiste su grupo de los Wonderbolts, solo escucho de ellos y veo carteles de ustedes en Poniville.-

-¡Oh! Somos deportistas y también se podría decir que la fuerza de acción de la princesa Celestia.-Dijo Soarin mientras terminaba de comerse su Pay.- Pero son raras las ocasiones en las que nos ocupan, ya que tiene su propia guardia solar.-

-Comprendo… sirven como guarnición o refuerzo adicional.-

-Algo parecido, pero en la mayoría de nuestro tiempo, como te mencione somos deportistas profesionales.-

-Y cuales son los requisitos, además de ser un Pegaso.-Dije dejando salir una leve risa por esto.-

-Bueno primero que nada tu registro de haber estado en la academia de vuelo básica, después de eso ser mayor de edad.-Hablo Soarin.-

-¿Que edad?-

-21 años claro.-Dijo Rainbow mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida.-

-¿Enserio?-Dije extrañado.- Nosotros la edad es de 18 años, a partir de ahí ya somos considerados adultos y legalmente carcelables.-Deje salir una leve risa.- además se tienen un poco mas de libertades pero bueno… continua.-

-Pues, a partir de ahí se te darán cursos de vuelo avanzado, y de pendiendo de tu calificación en teoría y practica sete considerara a participar en la prueba de rendimiento académica para la academia de los Wonderbolts, de igual forma una vez que se logra entrar aquí, sete seguirán dando pruebas de teoría y practica ya sea para algunas maniobras que harás y asea solo o en grupo.-

-Ya veo… es algo curioso, pero supongo que sus ventajas tendrá estar aquí.-Mire a los pegasos que salían del comedor.- ¿Algo mas?-

-No realmente… Oh deberías saber que el apodo de Rainbow Dash es…-

No acabo de si quiera decirme la oración cuando note que Rainbow le lanzo la bandeja de comida al Pegaso únicamente logrando que este cayera al suelo, esto solo despertó mas mi curiosidad.

-Algo me dice que no te gusta ese sobrenombre.-Mire a Soarin quien se levantaba algo adolorido mientras se sobaba la cabeza.-Me decían el Chiken en la primaria y secundaria, esto debido a que mataba pollos con mi padre y abuelos ya que a eso se dedicaban, era una pollería, y nos encargamos de repartir por gran parte del poblado y las ciudades vecinas. Ya en preparatoria me cambie el sobrenombre a "Razagalfa" ya que golpeaba bastante bien cuando peleábamos en las prácticas de Taekwondo.-

-Que me digas tu sobrenombre no quiere decir que yo te diga el mío.-Dijo mientras hacia un puchero y se ponía de pie.- Ire a practicar.-

-Te acompaño, no es como si tuviera que hacer mucho en este lugar realmente.-Dije mientras solo miraba como Soarin se limpiaba la comida que tenia encima.-

-Si eh…-Se miro así mismo el Pegaso.- Los alcanzare luego, primero tengo que limpiarme esto.-

Le tome la palabra por lo cual acompañe a Rainbow hasta la salida del comedor, al salir únicamente notamos gran parte de los pegasos agrupándose en grupos de siete mientras emprendía el vuelo.

-¿Qué hacen?-

-A partir de las tres de la tarde a cinco, son practicas grupales, una vez que terminen será fin del día y deberán volver mañana, es algo rutinario cuando son simples cadetes de la academia.-Dijo Rainbow mientras comenzaba a volar a ras del suelo.-

-Sabes Rainbow… esto de cierta manera se parece tanto a mi hogar…-

-¿También tiene lugares así de donde vienes?-Pregunto curiosa mientras volaba enfrente de mi.-

-No tenemos aeropuertos en las nubes si a eso te refieres pero, si tenemos aeropuertos terrestres.-

-Eso no tiene sentido.-Dijo no muy convencida.-

-Bueno, supongo que esto ya es da cada quien, bien dicen "Al Cesar lo que es del Cesar"-

-¿Y eso que quiere decir?-Dijo confundida.-

-A cada quien lo que es de cada quien, es cierto y tenemos algo de parecido, los aeropuertos de donde vengo son parecidos a este, solo que mas grandes y estas en el suelo, son como una estación de viajes, que nos permite ir a otros países volando.-

-¿Osea que tienen humanos que también tiene alas?-Dijo un tanto sorprendida.-

-No, nos desplazamos gracias a los vehículos aéreos como lo pueden ser los aviones, helicópteros, entre otros, no es que tengamos alas, si no que nos apoyamos de otros medios, como los trenes o barcos.-

-Oh…-Dijo desanimada mientras ponía una cara de poco agrado.-

-Aunque nuestra mitología y mas en mi religión, existen los Ángeles, que son humanos con alas, solo que al servicio de dios, se podía decir que son como los guardianes de nuestra raza. Mitológicamente hablando.-

-Comprendo… Are mi ultima rutina, ¿quieres que llame a un globo para que te lleve de vuelta a Poniville?-

-Por favor.-

-Bien…-Antes de que saliera volando de mi alcance ella me miro y dijo.- dime… te molesta si te digo "Razagalfa"?-

-Me ofenderías si no lo hicieras.-Dije con una leve sonrisa.- Estrellada-

-¡Como me llamaste!-Dijo enojada al escuchar esa palabra.-

-Escuche a tu compañera Fleetfood decir esa palabra cuando y se dirigió a ti cuando lo dijo, así que… intuición después de escuchar que Saorin dijo que tenias un sobrenombre.-

-¡Olvida lo que dije!-Dijo enojada-

-Oh venga, si yo te estoy diciendo que me puedes llamar por mi sobrenombre, por ende yo debo llamarte por el tuyo.-

-¡El mío es peor que el tuyo!, al menos el tuyo suena genial.-

-Vale, vale yegua, no hace falta mas explicaciones.-Dije mientras reía.- Llámame como quieras, te seguiré llamando plana.-

-¿Cuando vas a dejar de llamarme así?-Dijo entre dientes mientras me encaraba.-

Realmente me gusta mucho hacerla enojar, claro que cuando me sobrepaso dejo que me de un golpe o dos peque si me llego a pasar a veces de lanza.-El día que te crezca el trasero y el busto te llamare por tu nombre.-

"Shhhhh golpe bajo" –Dijo el Ángel aun lado mío mientras movia su mano mientras se alejaba de mi.-

Y si… dicho apenas esto recibí no una cachetada, ella no es de esas chicas, me dio un puñetazo en el estomago sacándome el aire mientras yo únicamente me lleve las manos a mi estomago tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"Abecés me pregunto porque tenemos una boca tan grande"-Dijo el Ángel aterrizando en mi hombro, mientras miraba como Rainbow se marchaba del lugar con el ceño fruncido.-

-Porque me gusta hacerla enojar.-

"Eso nos sale caro, ya vez que Devil no ha venido desde que te golpe en la entrepierna que te dio por decirle "Gorda" a Rinbow cuando estaba comiendo un pastel de manzana."

-Dilo, lo extrañas.-Dije mientras me ponía de pie respirando un poco mas calmado.-

"Disfruto de su ausencia"-Dijo el Ángel mientras miraba a los pegasos.-"La envidia no es buena"-

-Pues tampoco le era difícil a dios ponernos un par de alas a algunos humanos… ¿sabes?-

"No puedo argumentar nada contra eso"-

Una vez que pude caminar entre los pegasos solo me dispuse a ir al lugar donde el Globo aerostático me trajo, fue a la orilla del área de aterrizaje, incluso pude notar que algunos ponis bajaban de uno de estos globos, apresure mi paso, después de todo aun tenia cosas que hacer y conocer está lugar fue bastante agradable, tan solo no me gusto recibir esas miradas de los pegasos. Incomodan bastante ya que… rostros vemos… mañas no sabemos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Cuidar de una Fénix pensé que sería más fácil de lo que aparentaba Fluttershy, tal fue el punto que tenia que llevarla conmigo a donde quiera que fuera, si salía del departamento, la fénix comenzaba a piar y la ultima vez que la deje sola, el casero se quejó del ruido, y para evitar problemas tuve que traerla conmigo a donde quiera que valla, al menos solo hasta que crezca y pierda el miedo a estar sola.

Fluttershy no me cree cuando le digo que mi primera mascota la cual fue un conejo, mi hermano menor lo aventó de la ventana de la casa, y eso es cierto desde ese entonces no volví a tener otra mascota por miedo a perderla… mi hermano tubo como cinco perros a lo largo de su vida, a mi la verdad me importaban poco mi hermana tubo tres gatos y me daban igual, toda mascota que traían a casa, les prestaba la menor atención, a pesar de que los perros estén encima mío lamiéndome, los apartaba. Los gatos a pesar de que ronroneen al lado mío pidiéndome que los acaricie, los agarraba y los aventaba, nunca me importaron los animales, y estaba a nada de hacer con este fénix lo que le hago a los pollos… Un caldo.

Pero quizás me encariñe, debido a que anteriormente tenia ganas de tener un fénix, digo… algunos quieren un dragón, otros una hidra, o un súcubos. Pero ya lo tenia y supongo que tener un ser mítico que alguien tanto desea te cambia ciertas cosas y mas cuando es tan pequeño y necesita de ti.

-¿¡Cómo te fue Eternal!?-Hablo Lyra entrando por la puerta.-

-Lo de siempre, estoy terminando de recoger para irme.-

-¡Te ayudo!-Dijo enérgica mientras tomaba una escoba con su magia.-Y…-Se acerco con una mirada algo picara.-

-¿Y…?-

-¡Oh vamos solo di que si!-Dijo casi a modo de súplica mientras se me acercaba y me tomaba de los brazos mientras una mirada tierna se hacía en su rostro.-

-No.-Dije secamente.-En el boleto que me dieron de la gala puedo llevar a una persona, y esa me temo que no serás tu… paso demasiado tiempo contigo… y mas del que mi cabeza tolera y mas del que mi cuerpo quiere.-

-Estas exagerando, solo dame una oportunidad de salir contigo.-Dijo juntando sus manos a modo de suplica.- Solo una…-

-Dime cuantas veces debo decirte que NO.-

-No acepto un no por respuesta al menos que me des una oportunidad.-

-Creo que no entiendes… Así quieras estar conmigo el sentimiento no es correspondido, por lo cual a pesar de que tu tengas algo de amor hacia a mi, no quiere decir que yo lo tenga hacia a ti.-

-¡Me estás diciendo que quieres a alguien mas!-Dijo enojada Lyra mientras su cuerno comenzaba a brillar.-

-¿Yo cuando dije eso?-Dijo extrañado mientras me encogía de hombros.-

-¡Quien es esa yegua!-En ese momento ella abrió los ojos y solo negó con la cabeza.-Oh no… No me digas que te gustan los sementales.-Dijo casi al punto de llanto mientras me abrazaba.-¡No!... ¡como pude alguien como tu gustarte los sementales!-

-¿Enserio sacaste la conclusión de que soy Gay?-Dijo con cierta molestia mientras miraba a la unicornio que me abrazaba con fuerza.-

-Que otra cosa puede ser… desde que llegaste aquí no te eh visto salir con otra chica, tampoco que sostengas una relación, tampoco parece que quieras estar con una yegua.-

-A ver creo que estas sacando conclusiones innecesari…-

-Descuida yo no juzgo a nadie.-Dijo mientras me abrazaba.-

-¡Pero no soy gay!-Dije separándola de mi y tomándola de los brazos.-

"En efecto de otro modo Dios te llevaría al infierno por ser Gay"-Dijo el demonio mientras aparecía aun lado mío.- "Aunque por otro lado muestras indicios a los que están a tu alrededor de eso… y mas viniendo de una sociedad en su mayoría hembras así que… creo que sostener una relación aunque sea fingida seria buena idea."-

-Mira Lyra tu tienes una idea muy equivocada de mi, no salgo con nadie por la razón mas simple del mundo ¡No conozco a ninguna yegua aquí! Segundo no quiero salir contigo y tercero y mas importante… que trabaje con Bombón no quiere decir que tu y yo seamos amigos.-

Ella solo me miro por un momento como si fuese a llorar pero luego cambio su semblante y dijo.

-¿Entonces no podre salir contigo una sola vez?-

Solo lleve mi mano a mi cara con una fuerza tan grande que incluso mi fénix hizo y apoyo mi acción haciendo lo mismo con su ala, cargue de la cadera a Lyra y la saque del establecimiento.

-¡ESPERA POR FAVOR AL MENOS UNA MINI CITA EN EL RESTAURANTE!-

Apenas la saque cerré la puerta y deje salir un largo suspiro de alivio y me dedique a terminar de cerrar el lugar… Mas tarde Bombón llego al lugar para revisar que todo estuviera en orden y no sin antes decirme.

-¿Otra vez vino Lyra?-Dijo con curiosidad.-

-Quinta vez del día.-Dije algo molesto mientras le entregaba el delantal.-

-Hablare con ella, pero no te prometo nada, desde que llegaste y te vio como el primer humano… bueno… tiene aun la esperanza de salir contigo.-

-Y veo que no acepta un NO como respuesta.-

-Es difícil hacerla entrar en razón.-

-Lo noto… ¿puedes creer incluso que me tacho como Gay?-

-Eheheh…-Rio algo nerviosa mientras volteaba a otro lado mientras se sobaba su brazo izquierdo.-

-¡NOOO TAMBIÉN TU!-La señale mientras gritaba con cierta molestia-

-Eternal lo siento pero… que quieres que te diga, no haz salido con una chica desde que llegaste… Incluso Big mac tiene novia.-

-Espera espera… el chico timido, granjero, falta de palabras y incapaz de sostener una conversación… ¿Tiene novia?-Ella asintió.-

-Debes admitir Eternal que…-

-¡NO!, no se que les pasa a las yeguas aquí, si ven a un chico solo sin una novia lo tachan por gay?-Dije extrañado mirándola.-

-Pues… Tecnicamente así funciona… los pocos sementales que hay aquí en Poniville tienen novia y tu… bueno eres el único chico disponible. Aunque también entiendo que no quieras salir con alguien que es diferente a ti pero…-Se rasco so brazo.- Podrías darle una oportunidad a una chica.-

-Mira Bombón… la razón por la cual no eh sostenido una relación con una yegua. Es porque me guía una simple razón de mi difunto abuelo y lo cito…:  
"Hijo… si no puedes mantenerte tu… NO PUEDES MANTENER A UNA CHICA." Y luego de eso me dijo que lo llevara a comprar una cocacola… Para ser honesto eh pasado mucho tiempo trabajando desde que llegue pero necesito subsistir de algo hasta que termine mi plan mas a futuro. ¿Captas ahora?-

-Mhh… ¿debería saber algo mas?-

-Si… No… soy… gay… Repitelo conmigo.-

Fin del cap.


	12. La guardia, el Maleante y el caballero

-Es un gusto tenerte por Canterlot, hacía tiempo que no te miraba… ¿Cómo te ha ido en Poniville?-Hablo Celestia, quien acompañada de dos guardias reales me encaminaba por los grandes pasillos del castillo.-

-No me puedo quejar realmente, aunque debo admitir que para mi fue inesperado mirar como los Pegasos traían el invierno al pueblo, algo muy curioso ciertamente.-

Los guardias que estaban al lado de Celestia solo se miraron entre si mientras unas miradas de extrañeza se dieron a notar en sus rostros.

-¿Enserio? ¿Cómo funciona donde tu vienes?-Pregunto con cierta Curiosidad.-

-Las estaciones del año comienzan y terminan solas, sin necesitad de la mano humana, esto debido al funcionamiento de nuestro planeta, la luna y de como nuestro planeta gira alrededor del sol, de este modo se nos "Permiten" que nuestro mundo este en un cambio constante de clima a nuestro favor el cual permite de este modo que la tierra sea mas estable, porque de estar quieta en un solo lugar, la mitad del planeta estaría inhabitable, al igual que la otra mitad, una estaría inhabitable por el intenso calor acumulado mientras que la otra por el frio y la oscuridad de la noche, quizás lo único habitable seria la parte media del día y la oscuridad.

-Es extraño esto que me cuentas realmente… no podría comprender bien como funcionaria bien tu hogar.-Se quedo algo pensante.-Lo poco que puedo entender es que, no necesitan intervenir en el cambio de estaciones… pero supongo que dependerán mucho de que su planeta este también cuidado, porque podría haber problemas.-

-Exactamente, si no cuidamos un decir, los bosques o los ríos, esto nos perjudicara a la larga, pero… Lamentablemente no es así, ya que cada quien hace lo que quiere.-Dije encogiéndome de hombros.- aunque eso no quiere decir que no existan grupos que se encarguen de cuidar el ambiente e incluso animales afectados por la contaminación humana… Quizás lo único que me agrada mucho de vivir aquí, es que no tengo que respirar el aire toxico de dónde vengo.-Dije divertido mientras dejaba salir una carcajada.-

Al notar el rostro de los guardias uno de ellos solo mostro una cara de asco mientras que el otro solo se le hinchó los cachetes por lo que parecía querer vomitar.

-¿No les hacia daño ese aire?-

-A la larga a partir de los cincuenta años, nada grave en los primeros años de vida realmente… Pero cuénteme como le fue con el terreno… ¿pudo hacerme el favor?-

-Por supuesto… pero, creo que deberás cumplir una condición.-Dijo mientras abría una gran puerta con ayuda de su magia.-

-¿Que clase de condición?-

-Me dijo el vendedor que quería hablar contigo…-Dijo mientras miraba a una yegua con lentes acercarse a nosotros.-

-Vale, estoy aquí… supongo que puedo ir a hablar con él.-Me cruce de brazos mientras llevaba mi mano a mi barbilla.-

-Está bien, uno de mis guardias te encaminara hasta con él. Cualquier otra cosa puedes decirme, y recuerda tienes una habitación disponible aquí en el palacio.-Sonrió amigablemente.-

-Muchas gracias Celestia.-

Después de eso uno de los guardias que la acompañaban se posiciono frente a mi y con un ademan de su mano me pidió que lo siguiera, tal cual lo hice.  
Fue el viaje mas callado que eh tenido con alguien, pasamos por la gran ciudad de Canterlot, la verdad es una ciudad bastante envidiable, a pesar de ser para personas de la alta sociedad, de hecho a todo equino que miraba era… como decirlo… "Estirado" la simple forma que tenían de caminar ya me hacia una idea de cómo podrían ser, admito "Los modales hacen al hombre" solo espero y estas personas o ponis en este caso, sean como las personas que he conocido.

La nieve ciertamente había dejado ver el lugar como una ciudad navideña, bueno… quizás no hay adornos pero entienden a lo que me refiero, todo el lugar escarchado, y yo apenas con una gabardina y unos guantes. Claro que la gabardina fue de las que me había diseñado Rarity, teniendo el escudo de mi familia en mi brazo izquierdo y mi nombre en el derecho, suelo ser muy despistado ya que en casa, solia dejar mis suéteres en casa de un amigo y curiosamente el y yo compartimos 3 suéteres iguales, y el… bueno es mas bajo que yo así que se podrán imaginar a mi un día por la mañana tratando de levantarme con el frio insoportable de invierno cuando mi suéter no es el correcto y de mi talla.

Poco después de llegar a nuestro destino, y tras un sinfín de miradas muy curiosas y algunas extrañas, llegamos a lo que era literalmente una mansión, blanca en su totalidad, dos pisos, la arquitectura era ciertamente moderna, ligeros toques coloniales, supongo que para que estuviera mejoren este lugar. Un jardín al entrar, era pequeño, realmente el jardín, la puerta era de madera, tenia tallados de letras que no podría entender, pero reconozco ya que son lo que común mente conocemos en muchos juegos como "Runas", aquellas escrituras que pueden ser desde, sagradas, demoniacas, o con algún maleficio o conjuro según quien la haiga creado.

El guardia se despidió amablemente ya que tal parecía que había cumplido con su deber, y que bueno que lo hace porque estaba a punto de decirle que si no se iba porque. Este asunto solo me concierne a mi.

Toque la puerta un par de veces… pasaron unos minutos y volví a hacerlo, hasta la puerta se abrió de par en par dejando ver el interior de esta gigantesca mansión. Si pudiera describir la lo mas rápido, podría compararla con la mansión de Resident Evil, unas escaleras de madera que llevaba al primer piso muy bien adornadas, el piso tenia azulejos de colores blancos con lo que parecía ser un símbolo del sol y la luna. Yo extrañamente mire esto, pero algo que rápidamente capto mi atención, fue mirar a una yegua unicornio de pelaje tan blanco como la nieve misma, instintivamente ella me hizo una señal para que pasara, y apenas hacerlo las puertas se cerraron atrás de mi. el lugar estaba bastante más cálido que afuera ciertamente.

Esta unicornio en particular, era sumamente delgada, portaba con ella un vestido azul claro de escote, el cual cubría una de sus piernas mientras que la otra que daba a la vista del espectador, puedo asegurar que a pesar de tener el escote, puedo decir con toda seguridad que es te busto superior al promedio de las chicas que he conocido, una cintura muy bien marcada y de piernas y caderas ligeramente anchas. Su cuerno era extrañamente mas largo que los unicornios comunes eso pude notarlo, ya que los cuernos de muchos de los que veo, (Si es que no son todos) no pasan de tener un cuerno de 8 a 10 cm de largo, esta chica estaba entre los 15 y 20 cm como la princesa Twilight o Luna. Al acercarse esta poni hacia a mi me saludo cordialmente.

-Buenos días… ¿Debe ser el chico que la princesa Celestia menciono verdad? Eternal, ¿correcto?-Dijo amablemente mientras se inclinaba muy levemente.-

-En efecto, ¿con quien tengo el gusto?-Claramente comencé con un tono un poco fuera de lugar pero por dios… quien no quisiera salir con esta chica, por lo cual como todo buen "Jhonny Bravo" me puse frente a ella-

-Soy Fleur Dis Lee, estuve cuando la princesa lo había mencionado, venga lo llevare hasta con Fancy Pans-Dijo haciéndome un ademan con su mano para seguirla.-

-Después de usted.-

Ni loco iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad para mirarla. Por lo cual la seguí.

"Estupenda jugada"-Dijo el demonio mientras sacaba una lupa y miraba a la yegua con suma lujuria- "Si todo sale bien llevémosla al restaurante.-

-Claro imbécil una clase alta con un común como yo, casi me matas con tu repoio-Pensé para mis adentros mientras rodaba los ojos.-

"Oh venga en las novelas sucede… bueno… mal ejemplo"

-Uno muy malo.-

Después de eso subimos por las escaleras, al llegar había una gran sala la cual llevaba a un total de cuatro puertas adicionales, ella me guio hasta la que estaba a nuestra derecha y la abrió con ayuda de su magia… (En serio… era necesario)

Al entrar me topé con un unicornio bastante peculiar, y lo reconozco Rarity muchas de las veces que estoy en su casa habla de él casi como cual príncipe perfecto, aunque me aclaro que no tenía ningún interés amoroso con el a lo que yo le dije que no le creo mucho. Bueno… este Poni en particular tiene de hecho mi estatura, portando consigo un trabaje de corbata roja, de test blanca también, ojos azules, y crin y cola azul mas fuerte, llevaba un monóculo en su ojo derecho, era ante mi la clara representación de los ricos en forma poni lo juro, incluso sentía que perdía dinero con estar frente a este poni por lo cual lleve mi mano a mi bolsillo izquierdo y solo me cerciore que todo estuviera en orden. Y así era.

-Fancy, Eternal llego, tal parece que la princesa Celestia ya le informo.-Dijo invitándome a pasar mientras cerraba la puerta una vez yo pase.-

Este poni estaba en una mesa de trabajo, tenía un libro en su mano izquierda y una pluma en la derecha, poco después volteo su mirada hacia nosotros y sonrió ligeramente, poniéndose de pie mientras dejaba su libro y pluma en la mesa, parecía extrañamente alegre… demasiado para mi gusto de hecho.

-¿Usted es Eternal?-Dijo algo sorprendido.- El humano que ha causado tanto revuelo últimamente en los diarios.-

-¿Revuelo?-Dije extrañado.-No eh cometido homicidio actualmente.-

-Jajajaja, No nada relacionado a eso, vera, ya debe de saber que los humanos son solo cuentos, historias, fabulas y leyendas, y así únicamente los conocemos, y cuando muchos por aquí en Canterlot supimos por un periódico local de un Humano aquí en Equestria bieno… espero y entienda que no quería perder la oportunidad de conocerlo de frente.-

-Ósea que me hizo venir aquí por cuestión de capricho para verme y comprobar que todo fuera cierto en vez de decirle a Celestia directamente lo relacionado a lo del terreno… para que de ese modo yo viniera.-

-Bueno… suena mal si lo dices de ese modo pero.-Dijo algo apenado.-

-Jajaja, era una broma joms-Dije divertido dándole un golpe en el hombro.- No me molesta en lo mas mínimo, además necesitaba aclarar bien los términos y ciertas cosillas más con respecto al terreno… Además me agrada conocer gente nueva.-

"Mentir es un pecado"-Dijo el ángel mientras se cruzaba de brazos.-

-Matar un ángel no enfurece a dios pero que un humano mate a un humano si asique calla-Pensé para mis adentros.-

-Claro pero… Bueno… Toma asiento por favor.-Dijo señalando una de las sillas del lugar.-

Hice caso y tome asiento frente a su escritorio de trabajo, el poco después saco de uno de sus cajones unos documentos para luego decirme lo siguiente.

-Escucha… Se bien para que quieres el terreno, la princesa Celestia nos lo conto pero, quiero primero que nada que sepas que aquí en Canterlot la competencia Culinaria es muy alta.-

-Créeme que apenas me ponga yo ya no habrá competencia de eso te puedo estar seguro.-

-Bueno, no conozco bien lo que cocines o prepares pero estoy seguro que cocinas excelente pero…-Se aclaró la garganta y miro a la yegua blanca la cual estaba a un lado de el en todo momento.- Bueno… se lo dije a Celestia pero preferí hablarte de esto más… secretamente.-

-Déjate de misterios Fancy, me dejas esperando como cual espectador esperando el ganador.-

-Vale… Mira, hay un poni o… Ponis, que guardan y protegen de cierta manera sus ingresos mediante muchos de los restaurantes aquí ya que, pensamos, han ayudado económicamente a estos restaurantes, ya sea en hacerlos mas grandes o conseguirles clientes, bueno hay un sinfín de cosas… el punto es Eternal, que supieron que tu querías poner un restaurante, y lamentablemente tanto para mi yegua como para mi, sabían que el único terreno disponible era el nuestro, me pidieron dos cosas… o se los vendía a ellos o no lo vendía. Espero y comprendas de antemano, que si no fuera por eso yo te vendía sin rodeos el terreno.-

-Supongo que… -Moví mi mano alrededor de mi cuello dando a entender mi punto- eso pasa si no cumplen verdad?-Ambos solo asintieron apenadamente mas la unicornio.-

-En verdad lo siento señor Eternal, pero no queremos que nada nos pase, si no estuviera eso en medio, como le dije, se lo vendería sin rodeo alguno… La princesa Celestia sabe de estos ponis pero… viven lamentablemente en el anonimato.-Abrió el documento.- Pero… hay alguien que puede ayudarte con esto… me lo dio la princesa Celestia y por favor… evita hablar de este tema frente a ella, estamos mas que seguros que hay alguien con ella que escucha. Tanto por proteger a la princesa como a nosotros no hables de nadie sobre esto y si puedes evitar este problema…-

-Vale… Muchas gracias Fancy Pans.-Dije tomando el documento.-Por avisarme de esto.-

-De nada, debías de saberlo, tengo un contacto en Yeguadelphia que estaba vendiendo algunos terrenos, si quieres puedo comunicarte con el.-

-Será en otra ocasión Fancy-Dijo poniéndome de pie.-De momento tengo ver el modo de reorganizarme si todo esto lo que dices es muy peligroso… de igual manera gracias.-

-Cualquier otra cosa que necesites Eternal, puedes medirlo, y veré el modo de auxiliarte.-

-Gracias nuevamente Fancy.-

/Narración en primera persona/

Nuestro día comenzó rutinario, pasaron lista como es debido en la guardia y debido a que hoy llegaban los nuevos cadetes, nos instruyeron a mí y a un grupo de enseñarlos a estos cadetes lo que se debía de hacer aquí, normalmente se les diría donde son los puestos de guardia habituales, y las zonas principales de vigilancia y de donde a donde tenían que hacer su patrullaje. Por mi parte se les había pedido a algunos cadetes una prueba de rendimiento, por lo cual yo y uno de mis compañeros nos encargaríamos de supervisarlos… Fue ahí donde divise al tan mencionado entre la guardia real al tal "Eternal"

Supe de el cuando regrese nuevamente a Canterlot tras la vanguardia de Ponihattan. Muchos guardias no paraban de hablar de el, y tal parece que simpatiza con la princesa Celestia. Pero algo que quizás y me tomo desprevenida es saber que este "Eternal" era un ser humano… se de ellos por las historias que solía leer mas joven, incluso algunas novelas referentes a ellos. Pero sabía que eran simples criaturas mitológicas, hasta hoy… Yo pensaba que me tomaban el pelo mis compañeros pero… al verlo caminar junto a la princesa y platicando con ella como si se conocieran de hace tiempo me dejaba con la boca casi abierta.

-¿Porque te interesa saber mas de la guardia Eternal?-Dijo la princesa Celestia mientras caminaba entre las barracas acompañada del humano quien miraba con cierto asombro el lugar.-

-Nada en particular, había hecho mi servicio militar con unos amigos… quizás solo quiero comparar, si eso no le molesta claro.-Dijo con cierta formalidad aquel humano.-

-No para nada, de hecho me gustaría que me dijeras que diferencias encuentras, quizás y podamos implementar algo.-

Al poco tiempo este humano se dirigió hasta el campo de práctica de los guardias, todos y cada guardia saludaba a la princesa, a lo que note que el humano solo se burlaba al ver a los guardias mostrar el respeto que se merecía la princesa, esto solo me hirvió la sangre, parecía alguien con falta de respeto.

Yo me acerque hasta donde estaba la princesa y rápidamente me incline levemente ante ella, no sin haber escuchado unas risas ahogadas de aquel humano, incluso Celestia se había reído, quizás haiga algo que no sé.

-Buen día princesa.-Hable firme ante la princesa.-

-Buenos días Sunlight.-Sonrió ligeramente la princesa.-Hoy llegaban los nuevos cadetes ¿verdad?-

-Oh carne fresca-Dijo el humano mientras me dirigía la mirada.-

-Si princesa, de hecho están haciendo un aprueba de rendimiento y otros están participando en el combate de parejas.-

Apenas decir esto note que aquel humano dirigió su mirada hacia una pareja de ponis que estaba peleando en la arena de combate, al poco tiempo volví a escuchar una risa de este humano mientras decía.

-Jajaja, la ultima vez que participe en esto… creo si mal no recuerdo que nos separaron a mí y a mi compañero por tomarnos muy enserio la pelea… Después de eso nos acomodaron en barracas diferentes y cada vez que eran las prácticas de boxeo o taekwondo no escatimábamos en golpearnos.-

-¿Que tipo de pelea manejan ustedes?-Pregunto la princesa mirando con atención al humano.-

-Uff… abarca una rama de hecho, es mas que pelear de hecho lo consideramos un arte completo.-

¿Enserio consideran pelear un arte? El siguió hablando, diciendo que era algo mas referente a lo minucioso que puede llegar a ser su estilo de pelea, mas enfocado a la disciplina que te puede dar el entrenar un "Arte marcial" como él lo denomino, hablo de que esto abarcaba tantos artes de pelea que no terminaría de contárselos a la princesa y que el no era capaz de enseñarlos ya que el solo conocía uno, algo llamado "Taekwondo"… menciono que conocía el nombre de otras artes como "Jiujitsu, Kapoeira, Cragmaga, karate, Mautai, kendo, esgrima, entre otros" que cada uno tenia su propio origen y que cada uno tenia un estilo completamente único y original completamente diferente a los demás, yo quizás si estaba algo sorprendida pero la princesa… creo que parecía más sorprendida que yo incluso.

Poco o nada duro cuando las palabras de este humano parecieron ciertamente arrogantes para mi… mas que nada en un punto de la conversación donde el quería "Demostrarle" este tipo de pelea a la princesa. Sinceramente solo para poder cerrarle la boca me puse frente a el y dije.

-Porque no peleas conmigo.-Dije ciertamente en un tono retador y provocante.-

-Tu…-Me señalo el humano.- ¿Pelear conmigo?-Paso a señalarse a el mismo.- ¿Enserio?-

Su mirada parecía ciertamente algo extraña y ligeramente escuche una risa nerviosa lo cual me dio la respuesta.-¿Ocurre algo? ¿Te molesta el hecho de que sea yegua?-

Note que su risa se dejo de escuchar solo para mirarme muy seriamente, pero su mirada luego paso hacia la princesa como si esperara que ella le diera el "Permiso".

-Si ambos están de acuerdo pueden hacer una pelea de practica entre ustedes.-

-Por mi no hay ningún problema princesa Celestia.-Le dije con una sonrisa confiada.-

/Narración en primera persona/

Esta yegua "Guardia" era algo peculiar ciertamente, es una unicornio de pelaje blanco, de crin y cola pelirroja muy largo y ojos color dorado , lamentablemente para mi me era imposible detallar su físico ya que la armadura la hacia ver casi como cualquier otro macho, si no fuera por su voz y pestañas que claramente es lo que la define como mujer. A diferencia de muchos de los guardias ella tenia una armadura negra, de hecho algunos de los guardias que había por este lugar llevaban armaduras negras, otros plateadas y doradas… Creo que la maestra Cherrylee me había dicho que los que portan armadura negra, están mas empeñados en la seguridad del pueblo, mientras que los que llevan las armaduras doradas, son aquellos que se dedican casi exclusivamente para resguardar a las princesas y algunos aristócratas importantes, mientras que los de armadura plateada se encargaban de cuidar a políticos, cenadores, algunas celebridades ya sean cantantes, músicos, artistas etc.

Pocas veces en mi vida tengo la oportunidad ¡Gratuita! De poder golpear a una mujer, y en este caso yegua… me veré machista… y un culero y ojete, pero. Hombre que no aproveche esta oportunidad no puedo llamarlo YO, hombre. Además…¿Molestarme porque sea yegua?

-A caso te quieres morir "S"-Dije en un tono muy norteño al muy estilo mexicano.-No estas hablando con cualquier otro humano carnal –

-Entonces… porque no vienes a la arena y lo comprobamos.-Dijo en tono muy desafiante y arrogante esta yegua.-

-¿Crees que te tengo miedo?-Le dije mirándola fijamente.-

-Pues espero que no seas como el resto de los guardias que solo me sacan la vuelta para no participar en los entrenamientos de rutina solo por ser hembra.-

-Por mi tu puedes ser el Papa y terminaras valiendo tres hectáreas de chorizo –Dije siguiendo a esta chica hasta la arena de combate, tras recibir de cierta manera la "Aprobación y consentimiento" de Celestia me quite de toda preocupación de ser "Suave" con esta yegüita… además… estoy lo suficientemente enojado, encabronado, enchilado, emputado, el termino que ustedes quieran referirse, por no poder comprar mi maldito terreno que tanto quería para hacer mi muy querido y amado restaurante. Así que pienso desahogarme con esta yegua… después de todo. No hay dios que la proteja ya que fue ella la que me dio la libertad de literalmente hacerla mía.

Sunlight quien era mi contrincante se quito parte de la armadura que llevaba en los brazos y piernas, supongo que solo para aumentar su velocidad, inmediatamente al lado de ella había un grupo de palos lo bastante largos ella me lanzo uno pero no lo tome deje que se cayera ya que no quería golpearla con un palo… la mato y la empalo créanme… quería chingarmela a puño limpio.

-¿No la vas a tomar?-Dijo extrañada al mirarme.-

-No necesito eso... Te la dejare para que puedas llegar a la enfermería.-Me quite mis zapatos y mi gabardina dejándola en el suelo, coloque mis brazos cercas de mi pecho cubriéndome mientras separaba mis pies y comenzaba a dar leves saltillos ya que quería tantear un poco mas donde poder encestar mi primer golpe.-

-Da gracias que la princesa esta aquí, no hará falta que venga un medico para llevarte a urgencias.-

Poco después uno de los guardias se posiciono frente a nosotros y con un banderín verde que tenia en su mano izquierda la levanto y en un segundo después la bajo a toda velocidad, dando así por comenzada la pelea, pero la verdad… por lo que vi de su parte… ya tengo esta pelea ganada.

Quizás el grave error que tubo fue utilizar el palo. De primeras quizás si es largo pero usarla como una espada le dio una desventaja… primeramente dio un paso adelante con su pie izquierdo mientras que con ayuda de sus dos brazos tomaba el palo para golpearme de manera semi vertical ligeramente ladeado hacia su izquierda, por lo cual tras dirigir mi peso hacia atrás y patee de manera circular no solo rompiendo el palo si no golpeando en la cara a esta unicornio, la aturdí por medio segundo, di un brinco rápido para recobrarme y patear con mi pie derecho golpeándola nuevamente en la cara de manera circular, ella cayo al suelo levemente aturdida pero no le iba a dejar levantarse. Cuando intento ponerse de pie brinque sobre de ella apoyando uno de mis pies sobre su pecho mientras que con el otro inmovilizaba su mano izquierda, por ende con mis manos libres golpee el cuello de la yegua justo en la yugular obligándola de este modo a perder el aire y darle una cruel sensación de asfixia.

Después de eso me separe mientras la miraba esperando a que se recuperara o se desmallara porque, no es que no respirara si no que esto la hace pensar que no esta respirando, es mas un factor psicológico que físico. Y… como cual zarigüeya se quedo en el suelo en menos de diez segundos.

-Can´t Touch this-Dije en burla mientras me sacudía el traje.

Respire profundamente mientras lo que parecían ser respiros de sorpresa de parte de la "Audiencia" que se había conformado alrededor de la arena. Para mi mala suerte Celestia solo negó con la cabeza, quizás no le gusto que hiciera esto pero… en mi defensa ella lo permitió, además… con suerte solo despertara con un gran dolor en el cuello.

-Descuide los golpes solo fueron contundentes, nada que le haiga dejado secuelas o algún traumatismo por los golpes en la cabeza créame… tres maestrías de cinta negra me respaldan.-

"Hubieras tenido la cuarta si no te hubieras acostado con la hija del maestro"-Dijo mi angel mientras aparecía en mi hombro.-

-Bien dicen que jalan mas un par de tetas que un chingo de carretas.-

-No es eso lo que me molesta Eternal…-Miro a la guardia quien aún no reaccionaba.- El problema es que ella se sigue comportando de esa manera.-Se llevo una mano a su rostro, parecía ciertamente algo decepcionada.-Discúlpala, pensé que tener chicas en la guardia haría esto un poco mejor… quería que hubiera mas oportunidades para ellas pero… comienzo arrepentirme.-

Después de eso recogí mis cosas y me fue del lugar acompañando a Celestia, algunos de los guardias solo me miraban con cierta sorpresa y algunos con algo de "Miedo" se podría decir, no esperaba eso pero… supongo que es mejor que sepan de ese modo con quien se meten… solo espero que esa yegua no la agarre contra mi si me ve por la calle.

-Sabe princesa… hace bien en dejar que las chicas participen en actividades militares.-

-¿Crees?-

-En efecto… Mi hermano estuvo en la Heroico Colegio Militar, de las veces que iba a visitarlo, había chicas y eso que antes no se les permitía si quiera tocar la rama militar, pero eventualmente se requeriría porque… quizás de ese modo la población mirar con buenos ojos a las mujeres, ya que, en si una mujer refleja seguridad además… la moral del pueblo sube bastante así que… bueno… creo que mas bien debería dejar que mas chicas entraran a su guardia.-

-Lo tendré en cuenta Eternal enserio… solo que quizás por ahora es muy adelantado esto-

-Puede ser… la última palabra la tiene usted realmente… Pero… Lamento lo ocurrido.-

-Para nada, no te preocupes, ambos sabían lo que podía pasar en especial Sunlight… Aunque ciertamente me llamo la atención esa forma tan curiosa de moverte, ¿era muy necesario saltar? –

-Si, me da una mejor postura y de cierta forma un elemento importante ya que el oponente puede pensar que lo puedo atacar de diferentes ángulos y lo hago actuar defensivo, pero si ataca, el solo se condena porque me da a mi una ventaja… pero bueno todo en si fueron reflejos gastados, me falta practicar mas, desde que eh llegado aquí a Equestria no eh practicado nada de Taekwondo.-

-Crees poder enseñar esa arte?-Me miro con cierta esperanza en sus ojos.-

-Debido al trabajo princesa… se me complicaría mucho hacerlo. Al menos solo de momento… pero con gusto apenas pueda, puedo enseñarle a usted o a sus guardias.-Dije en tono de burla la ultima palabra.-

-Jajaja, claro… estaré esperando hasta ese día.-

Después de eso Celestia me dejo solo, dejándome justo en frente de la habitación que me había ofrecido cuando llegue al palacio, bien podía haberme quedado en un hotel sin problema alguno, pero esta vez acepte la buena hospitalidad de Celestia por dos razones, la primera: ya había rechazado muchas cosas de las cuales ella tenia la intención de ayudarme… y segundo: Necesito cuidar mi dinero y 150 monedas por una noche en un hotel aquí en Canterlot… según un guardia es "Caro" si eso escaro, imagínense cuando le dije que a nosotros nos cobraban casi 1,500 peso o 550 dólares por una noche y eso en un hotel económico.

La habitación que me había brindado Celestia estaba con todo lujo de detalle, un juego de velas adornaba la habitación, siempre en grupos de tres, siendo dos rojas y una dorada, una cama tan grande que yo no creí posible ver en mi vida, alguna vez vieron la película de Gardfield 2 donde el príncipe se acuesta en la cama? Bueno esa cama es la arena para gatos comparada con la que yo miro ahora mismo.

Dios tiene mas almohadas que colchón lo juro, o ¿es que quizás esta muy acolchonado? Las cobijas tenían un juego de colores dorados y plateados, una gran ventana con lo que parecía ser un vitral de una yegua Alicornio blanca de crin rojiza, un poco arcaico el boceto pero entendible. Un gran ropero y una puerta la cual pienso yo que conduce al baño, una mesa de trabajo, la cual en si ya tenia pergaminos, papiros, un par de libros, plumas y tinteros, coloque mis cosas cercas de la mesa de trabajo, dejando mi gabardina en el respaldo de la silla.

Me dirigí hacia la ventana donde pude ver toda la ciudad de Canterlot desde la cima, una ciudad bastante pequeña en mi opinión, no es ni siquiera tan grande como mi pueblo, es quizás el 40% de mi pueblo, y véase que vengo de un pueblo bastante pequeño. Me dirigí hacia la puerta que estaba cercas de la cama y al abrirlo solo comprobé lo que pensé, que realmente era un baño.

Un baño que la verdad podría quizás parecerse a los baños modernos, aunque bastante lujoso, la tina de baño era parte del mismo suelo, justo arriba de esta había una catarata la cual caía hacia la tina la cual estaba llena de vapor, supuse que el agua debía de estar caliente.

-Con este frio un baño es muy bueno.-Dije bastante animado.-

Me dirigí hacia afuera del baño para quitarme la ropa, me dirigí casi inmediatamente al baño para meterme a la bañera. Había un agua tan caliente como las aguas termales, tan relajante que la verdad estuve tan feliz de recostarme ahí, el tranquilo sonar del agua cayendo era algo relajante y la verdad tenia planeado quedarme ahí todo el día de ser casi necesario…

/Mientras tanto en la enfermería/Narración en tercera persona/

Sunlight se encontraba recostada en una camilla, llevando solo una blusa azul claro resaltando un par de senos lo bastante grandes, mientras llevaba unos shorts deportivos notándose una figura muy atlética en esta unicornio la cual estaba mirando hacia la ventana con el ceño fruncido, un semental de bata blanca y un estetoscopio colgando en su cuello la estaba revisando detenidamente mirando mas que nada su rostro, hasta que poco después el doctor se separó de ella y dijo.

-No veo nada fuera de lo normal Sargento Sunlight.-Dijo el doctor tomando su libreta.- Pero le recomendare a sus superiores de que tendrá un par de días de reposo para evitar cualquier malestar en este periodo de tiempo.-

-¿Esta seguro doctor?, los golpes que ese chico me dio fueron demasiado fuertes… nadie me había noqueado así de rápido.-

-Para todo hay una primera vez sargento. Y no… no fueron golpes fuertes, de haberlo sido, tendría contusiones en la cabeza y usted seguiría desmallada por mayor tiempo… solo quizás sienta algo de mareo momentáneo, fuera de eso… puede retirarse.-Dijo con una leve sonrisa mientras se retiraba del lugar.-

Por muy mal que le pareciera esto, Sunlight salió del lugar, al hacerlo solo se topó con guardias que la había observado hace unos instantes algunos solo se reían por lo bajo, esto solo enfureciendo a la yegua quien al escuchar las risas ahogadas de un grupo de sus compañeros lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a ellos y una voz muy autoritaria y demandante dijo.

-¡Si tienen algo que decir díganmelo ahora!-

Su voz resonaba con tanta furia que los guardias inmediatamente solo negaron con la cabeza mientras una gran gota de sudor se les formaba en su nuca, después de esa rabieta se fue de las barracas, y quizás su único destino era uno en particular… después de todo… Ella no estaba conforme con el resultado de hace unos instantes, y pensar que ella misma había perdido ante el nuevo "Amigo" de la princesa, quizás y pocos de los sementales con quien ella misma había peleado le tenían cierta "consideración" por ser chica, y eran quizás "Suaves" con ella y por lo que vio en este chico, fue con todo sin importarle ni en lo mas mínimo lo mas importante que muchos ahí no habían podido ignorar aunque quisiera. La numero uno era "La presencia de la princesa Celestia" y segundo "Pelear contra una chica" quizás esto para muchos era algo… quizás es cierto fuera de lugar en una situación cotidiana pero… esto fue con consentimiento tanto de Celestia y Sunlight.

Algo la inquietaba por dentro… y era el hecho de no haber podido si quiera defenderse de ese humano. Quizás el estilo… quizás la fuerza… quizás el hecho de ser "Humano" hacia que ella misma se hiciera mil y un ideas. No era una lectora recurrente pero si había leído historias de algunos humanos con poderes, y quizás eso por un momento alzo su imaginación hacia lo "Injusto" de la pelea.

Al caminar por los pasillo con un paso muy firme lo primero que hizo fue preguntarle al primer pobre guardia que tuvo en frente que quizás por suerte misma no salió calcinado por la furiosa mirada de la unicornio.

Con un paso tan fuerte y firme, el sonar de sus pisadas se escuchaba por todo el pasillo si no que también desde abajo se podían escuchar las pisadas.

-¿Otra vez se enojó Sunlight?-Pregunto la princesa Luna mirando a Celestia quien se había llevado una rebanada de pastel a su boca mientras que se encogía de hombros y negaba con la cabeza dando a entender que no sabia-Siento lastima por el que la hizo enojar.-Dijo mientras dejaba salir una risilla ahogada.-

-No creo que debas de preocuparte por el.-Dijo con una ligera sonrisa mientras miraba hacia arriba, y observaba el techo del cual el candelabro temblaba por los fuertes pisotones de la yegua que estaba en el piso superior.-Me preocupan las decoraciones del techo, no tienen la culpa.-

Al poco tiempo en su andar termino frente a una puerta de madera tallada con decoraciones de lo que podría ser un idioma poco entendible o al menos solo para los ojos de los ponis. Y con cierta rudeza toco la puerta varias veces. Pero su paciencia era poca y no pretendía esperar a ver a que hora el humano le abriría la puerta, por lo cual con mayor insistencia continuo tocando hasta que la puerta se abrió, pero Sunlight no espero si quiera a que el susodicho la viera cuando abrió la puerta abruptamente golpeándola con su mano izquierda.

-¡Como Soles hiciste eso!-Grito enojada la yegua encarando al humano.-

-¿Chto?-/¿Qué? En ruso/- Dijo extrañado el humano quien pasa su mala suerte solo tenia una bata de baño la cual solo lo cubría de la cintura para abajo.-

-¡No te hagas el inocente conmigo esa pelea no fue justa y lo sabes!-Lo empujo con cierta molestia.-

-"Puedo matarte y argumentar defensa propia pedazo de porquería…"-Pensó para sus adentros el humano quien solo se relajó un poco y respondió-Si tienes razón no fue justa.-

-¡Bien entonces exijo que pelees de vuelta conmigo!-Dijo encarando aun al humano mientras lo tomaba del brazo dispuesta a sacarlo en bata de baño pero el chico puso pie firme y se detuvo.-

-Fue injusta por el hecho de que tu eres una unicornio y yo un humano, no poseo magia como tu, que tu te limitaras a no usarla fue tu problema no mío… y quizás si fue injusta y debí dejarte que pelearas con un compañero.-Se separó del agarre de la yegua mientras se sobaba la muñeca.-

-Que arrogancia viniendo de un humano-Dijo con claro enojo-¡Pelearas conmigo otra vez!-Dijo en tono demandante.-

-No lo hare.-Con simplicidad el chico solo se cruzó de brazos.-

-¿¡Porque no!?-

-Porque de ese modo a si tu sabrás que yo te gane, y de ese mismo modo sabes que tu no ganaste y eso…-encaro a la yegua y en un tono casi desafiante le dijo.- Te destruirá por dentro potrilla.-Dijo mientras una sonrisa sádica se formaba en el rostro del humano.-

-¡Serás cabrón!-

/Narración en primera persona/

Hay días en los cuales tu día no puede ser peor… pero luego recuerdo que reprobé un examen por haber llegado 30 segundos tarde y sabes que se puede poner aun peor…

Sunlight… una yegua bastante… agresiva, la verdad no me tiento el corazón con mujeres o con hombres… bueno… si los conozco obviamente no soy capaz de hacerles daño pero a ella… Quizás tengo una oportunidad que no quisiera desperdiciar.

En cuanto ella se me lanzo encima mío, no la detuve ni en lo mas mínimo, de hecho deje que me tumbara al suelo, forcejeamos un poco y paso lo que yo quería claramente… la toalla que yo llevaba ya se me había caído. Miren usualmente no "Abusaría" de una chica sexualmente…Esto se consideraría "Violación" pero no es Violación si ella te da su consentimiento ¿o no?

Quizás me juego mucho esto y estoy abusando de mi "Suerte" o espero y tener suerte para lo que quiero realmente… si eh convivido lo suficiente con estos Equinos es que se que hay ciertas cosas que inevitablemente… se pueden llegar a dar.

Con Sulinght encima mío no le fue difícil darse cuenta de mi posición y de un detalle muy en particular, el cual era que mi toalla estaba justo a un lado de mío, la simple cara de Sunlight decía todo, al principio solo mostro sorpresa en su rostro para luego sonrojarse, es una reacción que muchas yeguas aquí harían si se encontraran en esta situación.

Quizás me veré muy mal haciendo esto pero la verdad no quería desaprovechar una oportunidad como esta… Me enderece y tome el rostro de Sunlight con mis manos solo para besarla, ella se quejo por lo bajo debido al beso incluso estuvo a punto de darme un fuerte puñetazo donde fuese, pero lentamente sus ojos dieron a notar su "Agrado" por esto.

Ella poco a poco fue entregándose al beso que yo había comenzado, sus manos empuñadas lentamente se fueron aflojando mientras ella apoyaba su peso hacia adelante haciendo que de nuevo me quedara recostado en el piso. No tarde en comenzar a pasear mis manos por su delgada figura, donde con incitaciones de mi parte la hice quitarse la blusa, dejando al al descubierto un par de senos lo bastante grandes. No me contuve y comencé a quitarle el brasear. Yo la verdad para este punto tenia una erección que apuntaba al cielo y cuando aquella yegua se separo del beso movió lentamente sus caderas solo para darse cuenta de lo obvio.

Jadeaba al igual que yo por la falta de aire, su mirada estaba perdida mirándome, yo estaba ligeramente igual que ella, pensar que podría hacerlo con una yegua y una hermosa chica a la vez solo me excitaba aun mas.

Ella dejo salir un leve gemido mientras se ponía de pie solo para quitarse el short que llevaba puesto junto a unas pantimedias negras, las cuales solo dejo justo al lado de la toalla. Ella nuevamente se sentó en mi abdomen acariciando mi erección solo con su propia intimidad, la sensación no era para nada desagradable sabiendo que es mitad equina, de hecho es tan parecido como hacerlo con una chica humana. Quizás solo por el rose de su larga cola rojiza en mis piernas pero fuera de eso es excitante.

Tome de la cintura a esta poni quien solo se levanto muy lentamente, creo que quizás ella también lo necesita igual que yo y es por eso que mi "Truco" funciono y se que no es bueno abusar de el por el hecho de que no todas son iguales.

Apenas se separó lo suficiente, dirigí mi erección a su interior, tanto ella como yo solo dejamos salir un largo suspiro, por mi parte fue de alivio, pero el de ella precia mas un leve alarido combinado con un suave suspiro de placer. Su voz y la forma en que gemía solo me llenaba de excitación.

Su interior era tan apretado, al principio era algo molesto pero poco a poco parecía que se fue ajustando a mi tamaño. Cuando Sunlight parecía estar algo mas preparada, ella comenzó a moverse de adelante hacia atrás a un ritmo constante, sentir como la penetraba era algo que de cierta forma extrañaba. Hacia tanto que no hacia esto… Subí una de mis manos hacia sus pechos, al principio jugué con ellos, los acaricie, ciertamente tener algo tan grande como las de ella era algo que nunca pude tener en mis manos, mis dos manos no me bastaban para solo sostener uno de sus senos…  
Mientras jugaba con ellos, eventualmente sus pezones solo se endurecieron, tome uno de estos con mis dedos y comencé a tirar de ellos muy suavemente para no lastimarla, logrando así conseguir que ella comenzara a gemir de vez en vez, al principio solo los apretaba… Pero luego como si realmente quisiera arrancárselos. Ella aprendió a encontrar el placer en lo que le hacia después de que comencé a jugar con ambos senos.  
Para este punto ella tenia unos embates algo apresurados, y yo sentía como el placer iba en aumento tanto para ella como para mi. sentía como todo mi miembro se llenaba de placer con cada embate, ella termino apoyando sus manos en mi pecho mientras levantaba un poco mas su trasero para acelerar de ese modo con los embates, tenía unas muy bien atribuidas nalgas, una cintura y cadera que la verdad cualquier chica de mi mundo envidiaría, yo tome su iniciativa y comencé a moverme, esto solo logro aumentar los gemidos de Sunlight, solo rezaba por dentro para que nadie fuera de la habitación nos escuchara haciendo esto.

-¡Ah, dulce Celestia!-Su voz estaba tan perdida y llena de lujuria. Miraba como sus senos rebotaban con cada embate que teníamos, poco a poco sentía como su interior comenzaba a apretarme lentamente. Sabia muy bien que su orgasmo no estaba muy lejos, su respiración era agitada igual que la mía y notaba que iba perdiendo velocidad en sus piernas, decidí poner un poco mas de empeño de mi parte, pero con cada embate que yo daba sentía como el interior de Sunlight se volvía cada vez mas apretado… Los gemidos de Sunlight pasaron a ser gritos de placer casi pidiendo que la hiciera terminar. Lleve mis manos hasta sus nalgas acariciándolas pero apoyándome de ellas solo para aumentar mis embates, ella solo dejo salir un leve grito de sorpresa pero cuando menos pude anticiparlo, todo el interior de Sunlight me volvió tan apretado de un momento a otro que no pude aguantar mas y termine corriéndome dentro de ella. Sunlight por su parte no se esforzó si quiera en disimular de soltó un ultimo grito lleno de placer mientras se dejaba caer sobre mi jadeando exhausta.

Para cuando de mi ya no salía nada mas, termine saliendo de ella, no tenia miedo ni en lo mas mínimo de dejarla embarazada, después de todo la diferencia de especies evitaba esto afortunadamente… de hecho… ahora que lo pienso y miro la cama aun lado mío… Creo que pude haberme dejado caer aunque sea en la cama y no en el frio suelo…

Fin del cap

"La imagen de los amantes/o/u Futuras novias se pondrán aparte en una pequeña historia para este personaje en cuestión, solo dando a conocer un poco de su historia y origen , esa historia la subiré mañana por la noche o pasado muchas gracias y espero y les este gustando el fic y que sea de su agrado se que muchos creían que no pondría Lemon pero… ya me conocen."

Hasta la siguiente y el fic de Umbra estará detenido hasta año nuevo ya con la entrada de las fiesta solo tendré tiempo pasa subir un fic y decidí que será este. Sin mas que decirles Que tengan un excelente día o… una excelente noche.-


	13. Chicas 1

Los días nevados obligaban a todos ir con altas ropas, ya sean suéteres o chamarras, y Pinkie no era la excepción, llevando consigo un suéter azul junto a una bufanda del mismo color. Ella esperaba en la estación de trenes mirando hacia la gran montaña en la cual se podía mirar el palacio de Canterlot.

-¿Pinkie Pie que haces?-Hablo Rainbow Dash al notar a su amiga rosada en la estación de trenes.-

-Espero a Eternal.-Decía sin dejar de mirar hacia la montaña.-

-Se fue ayer por la mañana… no esperes que llegue hoy, creo que el dijo que estaría ahí para ver algo con su "Terreno"-

-Lo se, pero puede que el regrese en cualquier momento y nadie lo estaría esperando, entonces el se sentiría triste porque pensaría que nadie le importa porque nadie estuvo cuando el llego de Canterlot hasta Poniville, y eso lo pondrá triste y se alejara de nosotras.

-¿Alejarse Mas? Pinkie apenas pasa algo de tiempo contigo… conmigo, con Twilight con todas en cuestión.-

-Porque el esta trabajando tontita, si tuviera el tiempo para hacerlo lo haría… además.-Pinkie metió su mano entre sus pechos y rápidamente saco a una fénix la cual estaba con la vista mareada, al estar fuera de aquel lugar, la fénix agito la cabeza y miro a Pinkie.-Me encargo a su fénix. Y lo primero que querrá ver será a Eternal.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-

-Sabes Pinkie… si mal no recuerdo le encargo a Fluttershy que cuidara de su fénix… que haces tú con el-Dijo cruzándose de brazos.-

-La cuido, obviamente, solo le aligero el trabajo a Fluttershy un poco, así de ese modo no tendrá que preocuparse tanto.-

 _ **/Mientras tanto en el departamento de Eternal/**_

-Oh dulce Celestia, donde estas pequeñita…-Dijo preocupada Fluttershy quien buscaba por todos los lugares del departamento, mirando incluso en los pequeños recipientes- Eternal se molestara si no la encuentro.-Dijo abriendo una caja de madera pero no estaba tampoco.-

 _ **/De regreso en la estación de Poniville./**_

-Además la pequeña Ninom ma agarro mucho cariño verdad?-Dijo con una sonrisa simpática mientras miraba a la fénix.-

-¿Nimon? ¿Ese es su nombre?-

-No tontilla, es una abreviación a la frase "Ni nombre tiene" Obviamente.-Dijo con un cierto tono burlón.-

-Claaaro… Mira Pinkie, se que Eternal es alguien de tu agrado pero… no crees que por esta vez deberías esperarlo en casa o…-

-¡Que buena idea Rainbow Dash!-Exclamo feliz la poni rosa.- Lo esperare en su casa, así cuando el llegue no solo lo sorprenderé si no que también estará feliz, a todo el mundo le gustan las sorpresa.-Y apenas termino de recitar esa ultima palabra Pinkie salió disparada hacia el departamento de Eternal, dejando una estela de humo con la forma y figura de Pinkie.-

-Debí haberlo visto venir.-

 ** _/En Canterlot/_**

Hacía tiempo que Celestia se encaminaba por los pasillos en compañía de Eternal, quien parecía tener una charla tranquila con la princesa, quien acompañada como siempre por dos guardias de armadura dorada.

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres quedarte un poco mas Eternal? Realmente para mi no hay ningún problema con que te quedes los días que necesites.-Hablo con un tono de confianza la monarca del sol-

-Se que cuento con su apoyo en cualquier caso de que requiera de su ayuda princesa y gracias nuevamente. Pero eh terminado por hoy aquí… además mi rumbo ahora es viajar al imperio de Cristal, pero en una semana mas.-

-Oh, comprendo… Por cierto. No tuviste inconvenientes ayer por la noche con Sunlight ¿verdad?-Miro con cierta extrañeza al humano.-

-¿Se refiere a la guarda verdad?-Ella asintió.- No, ninguno princesa. Aunque puedo decir que ciertamente disfrute bastante de su "Compañía"-

"Imbécil"-Dijo el Ángel molesto cruzándose de brazos.-

-Entonces ¿tuvieron la oportunidad de hablar?-Eternal le asintió.-

-Algo así… Nos veremos en otra ocasión Celestia, si tengo suerte llegare a Poniville en media hora, si no pierdo el tren.-Dijo divertido mientras comenzaba a retirarse.-

-Adelante, que tengas un buen día Eternal.-Sonrió amigablemente.-

-Lo mismo digo.-

Eternal camino por la gran puerta que llevaba a las calles de Canterlot, Celestia únicamente se despedía de el y tras ver que las puertas eran cerradas por dos guardias se dispuso a retirarse… Hasta ahí todo bien diría uno pero… Dentro de una habitación peculiar…

Una yegua de test blanca solo se movía entre las sabanas, su crin pelirroja estaba bastante alborotado, un gemido que mencionaba cierta conformidad al estar acostada la hizo notar una cosa… Primeramente se estiro tratando de desentumecer su cuerpo, estaba bastante a gusto por el hecho de haber dormido bien esa vez. Al azar las cobijas se dio cuenta que estaba completamente desnuda, ella rápidamente abrió los ojos en sorpresa y miro hacia su alrededor, al principio parecía que buscaba algo o a alguien. Extrañamente a pesar de estar sola ella tomo las cobijas tratando de cubrir su gran busto. Sin embargo al dirigir su mirada hacia su derecha se topó con una silla al lado de la cama la cual tenía su ropa y al lado de esta silla estaba una mesa en la cual tenia acomodada su armadura negra. Con suma extrañeza Sunlight pareció tranquilizarse un poco mas mientras las memorias de lo ocurrido ayer en la noche golpeaban su cabeza.

-Por mil soles…-Se llevó una mano a su frente algo cansada.-¿Cuándo pensé que sería buena idea?

Ella se levantó de la cama mirando su ropa ahí, pero una sola cosa rondaba por su mente… "Eternal"

-Dormida… Yo… después de tener sexo…-Negó con su cabeza un par de veces mientras comenzaba a vestirse.- No puede ser…-

Tras acabar de vestirse pensó por un momento en no ponerse la armadura, pero no se sentía tan mal como para hacerle caso alguno al doctor. Por lo cual tomando la armadura, procedió a salir de la habitación mas sin embargo al acercarse a la puerta unos leves susurros se escucharon del otro lado de la puerta. Sunlight no la abrió tan solo se detuvo pues primeramente sabía que no debía de estar en esa habitación ya que las princesas las utilizan casi y exclusivamente para los huéspedes y en segunda, alguien podía sospechar de ella si la veían salir de la habitación.

"¿Supiste lo de ese Eternal?"-Voz masculina-

"Supe que fue a mirar a Fancy Pans, uno de los guardias lo llevo"-Voz masculina-

"Deberíamos ir a ver a Fancy Pans más aun sabiendo lo que quiere Eternal"

"Y sabiendo eso porque no simplemente…"

Las voces se alejaban y Sunlight de cierta forma tubo luz verde para salir de la habitación pero… ciertamente le causaba cierta curiosidad, por lo cual al apenas salir noto que un guardia y lo que parecía ser un mayordomo del palacio dieron vuelta por uno de los muchos pasillos, tratando de guardar distancia, pero solo o suficiente para poder escuchar detenidamente.

"De cualquier forma debemos ir a verlo, a visa y diles que vallan"

"En cuanto tenga vía libre."

Fue lo último que alcanzo a escuchar antes de toparse con la princesa Celestia apenas cruzando uno de los pasillos, estándo casi a nada de chocar.

-Sunlight, pensé que hoy no harías guardia por la recomendación del medico.-Dijo un tanto curiosa la princesa quien miraba de forma extrañada a la yegua por su presencia.-

-D-Disculpe princesa, pero siendo honesta no es algo tan grave como me lo menciono el doctor.-

-No tengo problemas conque vallas a casa y descanses y mas sabiendo que es por tu bien y salud…-

-Descuide princesa, le aseguro que no es nada grave.-Sonrió ligeramente.-

-De acuerdo… por cierto.-Hizo un ademan con su mano para que la acompañara a caminar, acto que siguió la guardia.- ¿Dime como estuvieron tu y Eternal? Menciono que tu y el hablaron. ¿Todo bien entre ustedes?-

-Si princesa, no hubo mucho que decir realmente.-

Apenas dijo eso una versión de Sunlight miniatura apareció en su hombro, esta tenia un par de cuernos rojos y apareció otra Sunlight miniatura pero con un aureola en su cabeza. Quien fue la primera en decir.-

"¡No mucho que decir? Tuviste sexo con un humano!"-Dijo enojada la parte buena de Sunlight"

"Pero que humano"-Dijo la versión malvada con una mirada lujuriosa mientras se llevaba sus manos a sus costados.-

-A-Además… quería preguntarle si no lo ha podido ver.-Dijo algo nerviosa al escuchar lo que le dijo su parte buena.-

-De hecho si, acabo de irse hace casi quince minutos, creo que tomaría el tren a Poniville, claro si no tiene algo mas que hacer aquí en Canterlot.-Miro con una mirada algo maliciosa y picara a Sunlight.- ¿Hubo un toque ahí entre ustedes dos?-

-¿T-T-Toque?-Dije algo sonrojada.-"Princesa Celestia no me digas que lo sabes" A que se refiere princesa?

-Sunlight que no te de pena, es normal para alguien de tu edad encontrar ese alguien especial. Incluso yo aun sigo buscando al mío.-Dejo salir una leve risilla.-Además… ustedes dos parecían una buena pareja cuando los mire en la arena de practica.-Miro hacia una de las puertas.-SI te das prisa alcanzas el tren de las nueve en punto.-

-¿E-Esta bien que valla?-

-Estaría muy mal de tu parte no ir, quizás te arrepientas de no alcanzarlo.-

-Gracias princesa.-

 _ **/Narración en primera persona/**_

No recuerdo la última vez que comí en un restaurante, eh de admitir que la comida aquí es algo… que deja mucho que desear, primero que nada los malditos restaurantes aquí son casi iguales y sirven la maldita misma comida, claro que estoy en un mundo casi gobernado por Equinos y solo esperare comida vegetariana y vegana, pero incluso los muy pocos y escasos "Grifos, minotauros, dragones y Hypogrifos" que eh mirado por aquí en Canterlot comparten el mismo disgusto de solo comer verduritas como cual conejo.

Incluso escuche a un par de grifos decirle al otro que si mejor iban a pescar y prepararlos, con las ganas que tenia de pescado y no poder comer unos mariscos en este mundo… o un poco de res o puerco… bueno puerco si puedo prepararlo de hecho no se si las trampas en el bosque hayan atrapado un jabalí.

Retomando mi camino hacia la estación pude notarlo llegar apresure mi paso ya que lo ultimo que quería era llegar tarde… Maud me dijo que me invitaría a su casa junto a Pinkie… Si… Junto a Pinkie. Intente mil y un excusas para evitar ir pero… Maud opto por "ayudarme" con cada excusa que yo le daba, con la única intención de aceptar ir. Tuve que aceptar, después de todo hace mucho que no paso tiempo con Maud y Pinkie, quizás el trabajo me consume algo de tiempo y lo único que yo hago es "Trabajo, comida, cena y dormir" es una rutina pero viniendo de un mundo donde la Rutina es vida… esto para mi es vida.

Las miradas de muchos ahí eran claramente una molestia para mi. esto ya era molesto porque me miraban con cierto desprecio o asco podría decir o al menos los clase alta. Me apartaban la mirada muy descaradamente, ganas me sobraban de no solo darles un golpe en la cara y repartírselas a sus familiares… aquí no es mi mundo donde puedo llegar y decirle a un chico, "Unos putazos o que?" y solo por diversión realmente.

Al llegar a la estación inmediatamente subí al tren donde esperaba un semental de traje y una gorrilla muy identificable a los que recogen los boletos o vendedores. Pague mi ida hacia Poniville y tome asiento en una de las esquinas del vagón, aun tenia muchos lugares los cuales quería yo visitar pero, supongo que será en otra ocasión. Aun faltaban unos diez minutos en que el tren partiera. Por lo cual solo me dispuse a comprar unos bocadillos antes de que saliera el tren pero fue ahí en mi trayecto de regreso con un pan dulce en mi mano izquierda y un café en mi mano derecha al vagón cuando mire a alguien en particular acercarse a mi.  
Era Sunlight, me quede ahí esperando a que viniera, era mas que obvio que ella quería hablar conmigo. No me voy de Canterlot porque no quiera hablar con ella si no que ya tengo compromisos y necesito cumplirlos.

Bebí de mi café esperando pacientemente a que ella llegara, mirarla con la armadura después de haberla visto desnuda te pone a pensar lo bien que la armadura de la guardia oculta la belleza de las yeguas en este lugar.

-Como está la bella durmiente-Dije en un tono ciertamente burlón lo cual solo provoco que ella mostrara cierta cara de molestia.-

-Tienes el descaro de…-Ella había hablado fuerte al principio pero al notar las miradas del resto de los espectadores prefirió bajar la voz.- Escucha lo que paso ayer…-La irrumpí.-

-Descuida, de mí ni una palabra sale, no soy alguien que se la pasa divulgando esta clase de cosas.-

-Eso espero.-Murmuro con cierto tono de voz molesto.- Escucha… Eternal, lo de anoche… No creerás que fue algo que bueno… Tú sabes…-

-Lo siento, la inocencia de este mundo es tan alta que incluso a mi me confunde Sunlight, así que lo siento si te lo digo de esta manera, háblame claro.-

Ella parecía tomar algo de valor, no parecía estar muy confiada en decírmelo, incluso pensé que me diría cualquier cosa… quizás la mentalidad de este mundo es muy inocente como mencione porque lamentablemente para mi Lyra mal entendió mis acciones cuando fui a ayudarle a ella y a Bombón a mover algunos muebles suyos.

-Lo que quiero decir es que si esto que hicimos en la noche… signifi…-

-¡Pasajeros con rumbo a Poniville! ¡El tren esta por salir!-Eso claramente llamo mi atención pero… supongo que lo que hicimos fue algo que realmente la golpeo donde pensé.-

 _ **/Narración en tercera persona/**_

"Sabes no es ni siquiera de nuestra especie y te estas arrastrando hacia el"-Decía la Sunlight con aureola en la cabeza-

"Sabes es curioso que a pesar de no ser de la misma especie sienta algo por nosotros."-Decía mi ángel quien parecía tener una pose algo pensativa.-

-Eternal…No… No quisiera pensar que lo de ayer.-

"Por dios aprovecha el bug, nadie como ella se arrastra así como así"-Decía mi demonio quien tenia sus manos en so gabardina.-

"En primer lugar lo que hiciste no es algo bueno, jugar con los sentimientos de esta chica…"-Fue interrumpido por el demonio.-

"Ella se lo busco"-Se encogió de hombros- "además nadie le dijo que se dejara seducir por nuestro encanto"-Dijo el demonio sonriendo pícaramente logrando que su colmillo brillara muy levemente.-

"Es injusto"-Dijo el Ángel-

"Es hermosa"-Dijo el demonio-

"Es in moral"-Dijo el Ángel encarando al Demonio.-

"Es una guardia, le puedes sacar provecho a su estatus"-Dijo el demonio cruzándose de brazos-

"¡No es humana!"-Exclamo el Ángel a los odios del humano.-

El demonio a diferencia de su contraparte tomo un altavoz y se le acercó al otro oído del humano y dijo- "¡Pero mira esas curvas papá!"-

-O... solo fue eso para ti un simple capri…-

"¡El mal triunfa otra vez!"-Dijo el Demonio en victoria al mirar al humano tomar a la Unicornio blanco de su cintura para acercarla a ella y darle un beso en los labios. Por lo cual al mirar esto el demonio golpeo al Ángel con un marcador que decía "Dios VII" "Diablo VIII"

 ** _/Minetras tanto en Poniville la escuela de la Amistad/_**

-Entonces donde pasaras la fiesta de los corazones cálidos Gallus-Dijo Silverstream quien volaba a un lado del grifo.

Los uniformes partian para las chicas de un traje purpura con corbata roja y falda negra, mientras que para los chicos un traje negro de corbata azul. Silverstream era una chica bastante animada siendo ella de test rosa pálido alas grandes, ojos de color violeta, crin y cola en dos tonos de colores azules, claro y marino, de complexión delgada y busto promedio.

-No lo se y no tengo mucho interés en saber donde… no deben de tardar en venir por nosotros… Por cierto ¿no haz visto que la consejera ah estado algo… extraña?-

Gallus es un chico de complexión esbelta, debido a su raza el no tiene piel si no plumaje como todos los grifos, siendo plumas de colores azules y blancas lo que es su pecho, cuatro garras en cada mano y pies de lo que parecían ser de un felino.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Dijo algo extrañada mientras miraba a Gallus.- No eh visto nada fuera de lo común.-

-No se… ha estado mas distraída que de costumbre ni siquiera parecía poniendo atención a la despidida de curso de este año.-

-Que hacen chicos.-

Ocellus era una joven simuladora de baja estatura, bastante inteligente de test azul claro, ojos de un color un poco más oscuro que su pelaje, Extrañamente su crin era una especie de aspecto transparente de color rosa al igual que su cola. De complexión delgada portando el mismo uniforme que Silverstream.

-Mira…-Dijo Gallus.- Tu haz notado algo raro en la consejera Starlight?-

-De hecho ahora que lo mencionas.-Quedo algo pensante Ocellus.- si, se ha notado muy extraña cuando Eternal viene a la escuela…-

-¿Lo ves?-Dijo Gallus mientras miraba a Silverstream.-

-¿Pero extraña en que sentido?-Pregunto la Hipogrifo.-

-Pues… recuerdan cuando llego el diseñador Loretstorm y que la maestra Rarity lo miraba con bastante peculiaridad?-

-Ohhhhh-Dijo la hipogrifo con cierta sorpresa.- ¿Dices que esta enamorada de aquel humano?-Dijo con cierta emoción en su voz.-

-Pues no quisiera sacar conclusiones…-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.-

-De cualquier forma, no se ha tomado muy bien su trabajo desde que esta así… digo…-Les mostro una hoja en la cual decía "asdasknasdasdobnc"-Normal mente cuando alguien le pide consejos a la ¡Consejera! Debería de darlos.-

Ambas chicas solo cruzaron miradas y casi como si hubiesen llamado por la susodicha Starlight iba pasando junto a Twilight quienes parecían dirigirse hacia la entrada de la escuela.

-Chicos, no deben de tardar en irse a la estación, recuerden que el ultimo tren parte en quince minutos.-Dijo Twilight mientras miraba a este grupo de cuatro.-

-No se preocupe directora, ya hemos hecho nuestras maletas.-Dijo Silverstream con una sonrisa.-

-Menos mal, vallan por ellas, los acompañaremos a la estación, Smolder, Sandbar y Yona, ya han venido por ellos.

-Esta bien.-Dijeron los tres al unísono mientras se iban de ahí.-

Por otra parte Starlight y Twilight se quedaron ahí esperando a que los chicos trajeran sus maletas, el silencio estuvo presente por un par de minutos hasta que…

-Sabes Starlight que si hay algo que te molesta puedes decírmelo, estos días has estado muy diferente a como normalmente te vemos.-

-¿Se nota bastante?-Miro la unicornio Rosa a Twilight, quien asintió levemente.-

-¿Es algo muy malo Starlight?-Dijo preocupada en su tono de voz.-

-Bueno…-Dijo algo nerviosa.- si sentirse atraída por un ser completamente diferente a mi es malo pues… quizás.-dejo salir una leve risa algo nerviosa.-

-¿Quién te ha llamado la atención Starlight?-Pregunto curiosa al escuchar eso de su compañera.-¿Es de aquí de Poniville?-

-Bueeeeno… Si, está aquí en Poniville pero, no, él no es de Poniville.-

-Pues podríamos preparar algo, el día de los corazones cálidos se acerca.-Dijo un tanto pensante y algo emocionada al decírselo.- ¿Dime lo conozco?-

-De hecho.-Desvió la mirada algo apenada.-

-¿Enserio?-Dijo algo extrañada- no lo creo Starlight, pero podría adivinar.-

-T-Te parece si te lo cuento en otro momento?-Dijo señalando al grupo de estudiantes que venían hasta ellas.-

-Está bien, no tengo problemas con esperar.-Miro al trio de chicos que ya estaban frente a ellas.- Vengan los llevaremos a la estación.-

Dicho esto se encaminaron hasta la estación de Poniville, los últimos estudiantes de la escuela también comenzaban a salir de las inmediaciones, algunos padres habían ido por ellos, mientras que otros tenían que hacer su viaje a casa solos, las calles y algunos negocios estaban cubiertos de nieve, su viaje no era del todo largo, inclusive comenzaron a platicar sobre lo que esperaban hacer una vez llegando a casa… ya que tal parecía el día de los corazones cálidos era una celebración que se disfrutaba en conjunto con los demás.

Al llegar a la estación un tren había llegado justo a tiempo, muchos ponis comenzaron a bajar de este tren, mientras otros comenzaban a subir, de entre los que bajaban, este grupo pudo mirar con cierta sorpresa a Eternal quien llevaba consigo una mochila y lo que parecía ser unos documentos en una carpeta. Eternal al mirar a Starlight y a Twilight está amablemente saludo y dijo.

-¿Van a algún lado y no me invitan?-Dijo fingiendo estar dolido.-Se nota que no somos amigos.-Era un gran sarcasmo por como lo decía y eso lo identificaban, pero era esta clase de cosas que le agradaban a Twilight y a Starlight.

-No, claro que no, como sabes Eternal, los cursos terminan hoy, y ellos regresaran a sus casas hasta que vuelvan a iniciarse.-Dijo Twilight señalando a los susodichos quienes saludaron con apenas algo de entusiasmo, pero lo que fue…-

-¡Hola señor Eternal!-Dijo Silverstream volando enfrente del Humano.- Mi tía me ha contado historias de los humanos cuando era mas pequeña, incluso recuerdo que había mencionado una de sus historias favoritas que bueno…-Quedo algo pensante.- no me acuerdo ahora mismo del nombre pero estoy segura que te encantara escucharla.-Dijo emocionada.-

-Será en otro momento Silverstream, el tren esta por partir, y ustedes tienen que llegar a casa hoy en la tarde.-Dijo Starlight mirando al grupo.- Los veremos en primavera.-Dijo con una sonrisa amigable.-

-Nos vemos.-Dijeron los tres estudiantes mientras entraban al tren, poco después las puertas se cerraron mientras una leve estela de humo blanco se hizo presente mientras el tren comenzaba a andar… lentamente este comenzó a moverse y Starlight y Twilight solo se despidieron de sus alumnos quienes les regresaban el gesto de igual manera.-

-Bueno, eso es bueno para ustedes, no tener que aguantar mocosos por estas vacaciones.-Dijo con una leve carcajada Eternal mientras miraba como el tren se iba.-

-No es tan malo dar clases Eternal.-Dijo con una sonrisa Twilight.- ¿porque no vienes a dar clases? La paga es buena, además, podrías enseñarles a cocinar… Nos hace falta un maestro culinario.-

-Lo tendré en cuenta Twilight en serio… De momento, me interesa llegar a casa y preparar las cosas para irme con Pinkie.-

-Oh. es cierto, Maud y Pinkie te invitaron a pasar el día de los corazones cálidos con su familia.-Eternal asintió al escuchar esto.-

-¿Te iras hoy? –Dijo un tanto extrañada Starlight.- Pensé que se irían no se… días antes de la festividad.-

-Esa era la idea Starlight, pero Maud pensó que seria buena idea que fuera yo quien me encargara de la cena de esta curiosa celebración, no tengo problemas en la comida que ustedes los Equestres hacen. Pero como ustedes saben….-Les susurro a las dos chicas.- Yo como carne.-

-Sabes que no debes susurrarlo, los simuladores, los minotauros, grifos y dragones comen carne también.-

-Lo se, pero se escucha mejor cuando lo susurro.-Rio levemente.-Bueno nos vemos luego chicas después del día de los corazones cálidos para festejar año nuevo con ustedes.-

-¡Buena idea!-Dijo Twilight.- Podríamos hacer algo para la fiesta de año nuevo.-

-Si… Porque no tu y Starlight se ocupan de eso y yo voy a ver si Fluttershy pudo hacerse cargo de mi encargo.-

-Adelante, no te retenemos mas.-Dijo con una sonrisa amigable.-

Sin mas Eternal se fue de ahí únicamente dejando a ambas yeguas en la estación. Cuando Eternal estuvo a una distancia bastante decente Twilight fue la primera en hablar.

-Vale, no hace falta que me lo digas Starlight.-Le sonrió amigablemente.-Eternal es un buen partido si me lo preguntas.-

-¿Fue tan obvio enserio?-Dijo con una mirada nerviosa.-

-Te mantienes muy callada cuando él esta, muy tímida con el, es normal cuando alguien te agrada.-

-Pero no solo me agrada… De hecho de los pocos días que hemos podido estar juntos, ciertamente tenemos algo en común.-Starlight comenzó a caminar seguida por la Alicornio lavanda.-

-¿Como que?-

-Primeramente el y yo jugamos mucho con el sarcasmo, al igual que a Maud y a mi le agrada también volar cometas, y sobre todo parece que tiene un pasado no muy bueno como el mío y creo que… sabe cómo llevo esto. Si sabes a lo que me refiero.-

-¿Dices que el también intento ser un dictador?-Alzo su ceja izquierda.-

-¡NO! Bueno… no precisamente eso, a lo que me refiero que si ha tenido problemas en el pasado y ciertamente suele ser bastante realista con las cosas… además de que nuestra forma de ver la "Amistad" sin ofender Twilight, puede ser correcta para nosotros.-

-¿Pero haz visto como trata a Rainbow Dash? Y eso que solo le dice por un apodo "Amigable" porque la considera "Amiga"-

-Si… pero es gracioso si me lo preguntas, después de todo estamos de acuerdo en una cosa.-

-¿En qué?-

-Que los amigos de verdad tardan en llegar a ser amigos-

Twilight solo dejo salir una leve risilla y dijo.-Al menos conocen algo importante.-

 ** _/Narración en primera persona/_**

Apenas llegar a mi apartamento lo primero que note fue que Fluttershy estaba con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, quizás debido a que no me esperaba de regreso, pero… Quizás lo único que la puso mas nerviosa era que una cola esponjosa de color rosa estuviera sobresaliendo de uno de los sillones, solo para que una mano rosa tomara su cola y la metiera en el sillón para que estuviera fuera de mi vista. Yo solo rodee los ojos mientras me acercaba a Fluttershy y le dije.

-Muchas gracias Fluttershy por cuidar de Phyna.-Dije tomando la fénix que estaba en brazos de Fluttershy.-

-D-De nada-Dijo un tanto nerviosa.-La verdad no fue problema cuidarla… ¿Cómo sabias que les gusta la revoltura molida?-Pregunto curiosa mirándome casi como si un signo de interrogación apareciera sobre su cabeza.- ¿N-No necesitas nada mas verdad?-

Rápidamente mi mente se lleno de pensamientos maliciosos por lo cual solo mire a Fluttershy y ella se puso mas nerviosa, y esto lo note en sus orejas las cuales estaban en alto y juntaba sus manos para frotarlas lentamente.

-Porque no me acompañas a comer Fluttershy, es lo menos después de cuidar de Phyna por mi.-Dije mientras me encaminaba hasta la cocina donde solo mire como pequeños cabellitos rosas rodeaban el sillón evitando que viera al visitante oculto.-

-N-N-No me gustaría molestarte Eternal.-Dijo dando un par de pasos hacia la puerta.-

Yo coloque a Phyna sobre una rama de árbol que había puesto para ella en la habitación ya que la verdad no quería comprar una jaula, esto debido a que está muy apegada a mi… una vez la deje ahí me acerque hasta Fluttershy la tome de su cintura logrando únicamente que se sonrojara y viera este acto con algo de sorpresa.

-Insisto Fluttershy, estoy seguro…-La rodee para estar así detrás de ella y al estarlo solo utilice mi llave para cerrar la puerta con llave.- de que te encantara una receta completamente única de dónde vengo. –

-N-No importa Eternal, pa-para mí es un placer ayudarte en lo que pueda.-

-Lo sé y es muy considerada de tu parte pero… has hecho tantas cosas por mí que es justo que al menos aceptes esto.-Dije llevándola hasta una silla donde la incite a sentarse, ella bastante sumisa acepto, eh de aclarar que estuvo muy inquieta y yo mismo evitaba a mirarla para evitar ponerla mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, mientras comenzaba a sacar las cosas que utilizaría para la cocina escuche como alguien trataba de abrir la puerta desde adentro, yo únicamente deje salir una risa ahogada mientras mi demonio aparecía sentado en una silla frente a Fluttershy.

"Eres cruel… y me gusta."-Dijo mi demonio.- "Porque no le haces saber a nuestra Tetonic sobre lo que hicimos en Canterlot, solo para que se relaje"

-Por cierto Fluttershy… La princesa Celestia te envía saludos.-Dije con toda tranquilidad mientras tomaba los ingredientes.-

-¿Enserio?-Volteo a verme.-

-Sí, es bastante buena honda su princesa, para serte sincero me sorprende que no tenga ningún pretendiente.-

-Oh bueno… Eh escuchado que esto lo hace por imagen publica ya que quiere tener cierta "Pureza" en su imagen. Lo mismo para su hermana.-

-Es bueno saber eso.-

-Y dime… ¿te agrado Canterlot?-

-Es pequeño, pero si, tiene quizás un lado negativo pero es muy nulo y poco importante, pero de ahí en mas el lugar es muy bueno para lo que quiero hacer.-

-¡Oh! Es cierto, ¿pudiste obtener tu terreno?-

-Lamentablemente no, pero creo conocer a alguien que puede ayudarme con eso… Además no creo poder verlo estos días debido a las festividad de los corazones cálidos y si recuerdas bien, sabes que Pinkie me invito a convivir con su familia esta festividad.-

-Sí lo recuerdo.-

Mientras cocinaba ella y yo solo platicábamos un poco sobre cómo fue mi día en Canterlot, le conté casi todo, exceptuando lo que me pidió Fancy Pans y lo que hice con Sunlight, fuera de eso solo le mencione como fue mi día de turista por Canterlot, y como casi comencé a odiar los restaurantes por la falta da variedad en la comida, y creo que no seré el único. Ya que había visto a Grifos y minotauros que comían ahí, algo molestos, y no los culpo la verdad, todo en el maldito menú era comida para conejos y me disculpan pero yo como conejos los cuales por cierto tengo que mirar si mis trampas ya capturaron algo.

-Bueno… Bon apetite.-Dije colocándole un plato en el cual había algo conocido de donde vengo- "El pastel imposible" que es posible irónicamente.-Dije dejando salir una risilla.- te va a encantar.-Sonreí maliciosamente mientras miraba una melena rosa salir de uno de los sillones solo para luego ocultarse.-

-¿Qué es esto?-Pregunto curiosa Fluttershy.-no parece un pastel.-

-Nada en especial…-Dije encogiéndome de hombros.- Es pan de chocolate con flan de vainilla. Se lo mucho que a ti y a PINKIE les agrada los dulces, mas sabiendo que haces "Fiestecillas" de té con Discord.-Corte una rebanada y se la entregue junto a un vaso de leche.- Adelante, prueba.-Le di un tenedor.-No querrás perderte de un manjar como este.-

-Se-se ve muy rico Eternal, g-gracias.-Dijo tomando el tenedor.-

-Lo esta, Nulas son las veces que hago esta ¡Deliciosa! Exquisitez, es una buena fortuna que tu y yo la disfrutemos hoy.-

Tome asiento en una silla frente a Fluttershy y al igual que ella, tome una rebanada y me serví algo de leche. Cuando note que ella le dio la primera mordida, las mejillas de Fluttershy se pusieron de un leve color rojizo mientras una carilla tierna se hacia presente en ella, parecía encantada y maravillada con lo que prepare, en mi mente yo únicamente comencé a hacer una cuenta regresiva de cinco minutos. Mientras comíamos y platicábamos, eventualmente quedaba solo una pequeña rebanada, yo apropósito no me la quería comer. Cuando nuestra platica llego a su fin tome el plato con la última rebanada y le dije.

-¿No lo quieres Fluttershy?-

-N-No estoy llena, comételo tu Eternal.-

-Estoy también satisfecho… Bueno una lástima esto solo se disfruta al momento.-Me dirigí al bote de la basura y fue justo ahí, el momento justo donde un gran bulto rosa salto sobre mi como cual gacela tumbándome al piso mientras que tenía a Pinkie sentada sobre mi regazo mientras levantaba el plato con la última rebanada en lo alto donde le llegaban sus brazos.

-¡NO!-Exclamo Pinkie tras haber saltado y quedado encima mío.- ¡No puedes tirar un pastel como este a la basura!-

Quizás mi plan no funciono como yo quería pero. Al menos se delato como yo quería y termine con ella encima mío.

"¡El mal triunfa otra vez!"-Decía mi demonio mirando el cuerpo de Pinkie.-

-Esto es espiar Pinkie.-Dije con una mirada incriminatoria.-

-Y tu desperdicias comida que es peor.-

-Y tu estas allanando casa ajena.-

-Y tu me provocaste apropósito para salir, sabiendo que me gustan mucho los pasteles.-Dijo haciendo un leve puchero mientras me sacaba la lengua.-

"Supongo que en este mundo también aplica "Pelear con una mujer es pelear con la pared" no puedes ganarle.-Dijo mi demonio negando con la cabeza un par de veces.-

-Supongo que tienes razón.-

Después de eso únicamente comenzaron a explicarme que hacia Pinkie ahí sabiendo que no la quería a ella sola en mi casa, ya que le había pedido a Fluttershy que cuidara la casa y a Phyna… con una explicación en la cual Fluttershy parecía calmarse un poco mas debido a que tal parece que "Había perdido" a Phyna debido a que Pinkie había tomado a mi fénix para esperarme en la estación de trenes un poco torpe si me lo preguntan. Di por terminada mi "Aventura" de ese día y comencé a empacar las cosas que llevaría a casa de Pinkie para irnos en el siguiente tren. Debido al frio claramente me lleve varios abrigos una bufanda y un bonete. Claro que esta vez llevaría a Phyna conmigo, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo sin mi como para dejarla otro tiempo sin mi, además por muy extraño que parezca, dormir con un fénix en temporada de frio es muy relajante realmente.

Pinkie y Maud me esperarían en la estación de trenes, solo que fui a avisare a Bombón que yo estaría fuera estos días debido a la festividad. Por lo cual con una maleta y con Phyna dentro de uno de mis bolsillos de mi gabardina negra me encamine hasta la dulcería de Bombón, en donde podía notar a bastantes ponis comprando ahí. Sabia que Bombón tenia dulces y muchos chocolates envueltos para la ocasión después de todo gran parte de esa mercancía yo mismo la envolví para regalo. Al entrar a la tienda y esperar a que los ponis salieran con sus respectivas compras, le ayude un poco a la pobre yegua a acomodar el lugar el cual ya era en si un desorden, y véase que soy muy perfeccionista y detallista cuando se trata de recoger y mantener todo limpio.

Ella se dio un leve tiempo para descansar mientras se sentaba en una silla detrás del mostrador mientras dejaba salir un suspiro de alivio.

-Por Celestia…un día… solo un día que tu no estuvieras Eternal y esto pasa.-Dijo un tanto divertida mientras tomaba un vaso de agua.-

-Eso noto. Veo que te sirvió mucho que te dejara envuelto los chocolates para regalo.-

-Si, me salvaste de una grande gracias. ¿Estas listo para irte a festejar tu primer año de corazones cálidos?-Dijo curiosa mientras se ponía de pie.-

-Así es, ¿crees poder sin mi mientras no estoy?-Dije divertido tomándola de su hombro.-

-Es mi tienda Eternal, yo ya podía con esto mucho antes de que tu llegaras.-se cruzo de brazos mientras me miraba con algo de seriedad.-

-Pues eso no lo parecía si yo no hubiera hecho algo en particular que te aligero MUCHO el trabajo.-

-B-B-Bueno Lyra me pudo haber ayudado.-Llevo sus manos a su cintura algo nerviosa.-

-¿Acaso vez a esa yegua por aquí cercas?-Mire a los lados.- Mejor me cayó el hocico capas y la invoco sin querer.-

-¡ETERNAL!-Exclamo Lyra entrando por la puerta de entrada.-

-¿Enserio te caigo tan mal?-Dije para mis adentros mientras miraba hacia el techo culpando a Dios de esto-Dios mío…-Dije con una voz de poca esperanza al mirarla.-

-¡Hola mi humano favorito!-Decía con suma felicidad mientras saltaba encima de mí-

Yo prácticamente no me moví de mi lugar, tenia a Lyra frotando su cabeza contra mi pecho mientras una vena hinchada aparecía en mi frente, tenia tantas ganas de solo decirle mil y un cosas, pero… ¿qué podía decirle? La vez que deje salir un maldito "Insulto" fue a Rarity y la hice llorar sin querer, capas que si le digo todo lo que pienso no solo la hago llorar capas y se suicida. Bueno… quizás exagero pero entienden mi punto, realmente las palabras aquí pueden herir a los ponis y con eso debo tener mucho cuidado.

-Sabes que soy el único humano aqui…-Dije en tono neutro mientras ella solo seguía abrazándome mientras frotaba su rostro contra mi pecho.-

-Por eso te vuelves mi humano favorito- Sonrió muy despreocupada mientras miraba a Bombón.- ¡Ya llegue!-

-Bastante tarde si me lo preguntas.-Dijo Bombón algo cansada mientras se ponía de pie.-

-Discúlpame, tarde algo para buscar un regalo para el día de los corazones cálidos.-Ella volteo a mirarme con una sonrisa algo extraña a mi parecer.- Tengo que encontrarle el regalo perfecto a alguien.-

Obviamente capte la indirecta y Bombón tapo su boca con su mano para ocultar una leve risilla a lo que yo únicamente le dije.- Si consigues cuatro quilos de chorizo, cinco de res y cuatro de ternera te juro por dios que te vuelvo mi esposa.-

Ante esto Bombón únicamente mostro una cara de sorpresa pero por parte de Lyra una felicidad casi imposible de ocultar se formo en su rostro pero tras rebobinar todo lo que había dicho ella ladeo su cabeza algo confundida.

-¿Qué es chorizo?-Pregunto algo extrañada.-

-Un pedazo de carne muy bueno y donde únicamente se hace de dónde vengo asique te la "fifi"-Chifle eso ultimo dando a entender de dónde vengo "pelaste"-

-¡No es justo!-Hizo un puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos.-

-La vida es injusta querida.-

-Al menos no soy lesbiana.-Dijo en susurro Lyra mientras se alejaba.-

-Yo, si soy lesbiana.-Dije en un tono divertido haciendo que ella rápidamente volteara a verme.- A mí también me gustan las yeguas.-

Ante esto último Bombón solo soltó una risotada tan fuerte que le fue difícil de ocultar.

-Nos veremos luego Bombón.-Dije tomando mi maleta y dirigiéndome a la salida.-

-Nos vemos luego Eternal cuídate.-

-¡Serás mío tarde o temprano Eternal!-Grito Lyra antes de que cerrara la puerta tras de mi.-

-Si… eso no pasara.-Cerré la puerta-

Después de esto me dirigí a la estación de trenes, me seguía molestando un poco el hecho de que aun siguieran pensando que era "Gay" pero me importaba poco realmente, después de todo, no conocen nada de mi. quizás la que conoce un poco mas de mi seria Bombón por el simple hecho de que ha pasado más tiempo conmigo mientras trabajamos, y suelo centrarle una que otra cosa cuando trabajamos solo para pasar el tiempo como por ejemplo, le conté de mis días en la escuela de chef, y en la preparatoria, no gran cosa, quizás algo muy relevante y "Gracioso" como por ejemplo:  
En la preparatoria, esta instalación estaba cercas de un arroyo, en este hay… quizás desperdicios y si el drenaje de la ciudad pasaba por ahí, un día que habíamos pateado la pelota bueno… YO había pateado la pelota volándola hasta el arroyo tuve que ir a traerla, cuando mire a bajo todo parecía tan sólido y pensé que no había nada de "Agua" pero al dar el salto sobre un "Montículo" este de deshizo y yo termine cubierto del pecho para debajo de putrefacción y desechos. No solo conseguí la pelota si no otras cinco, entre ellas de básquet, bolei boll, y fut boll. Una vez fuera de ahí me regresaron a casa por obvias razones. "Apestaba" lamentablemente para mi no solo fue eso si no que tuve que ir al doctor al día siguiente por infecciones y dos meses en cuidados por hacer esa "Idiotez" claro que al regresar a clases, me miraba como un "Héroe" entre los chicos por recuperar barias pelotas que se había quedado ahí y entre las chicas como el "Apestado". No arruino mi desempeño académico de ochos y nueves, entre lo aceptable realmente, no me considero un genio ni mucho menos un estúpido, digamos que estoy en el promedio. Solo que quizás tuve malas amistades como por ejemplo: Velikov y Kamarov. Ambos eran de la mafia rusa de México, los conocí cuando estaba estudiando la cocina. Me hacia falta algo de dinero lo acepto y digamos que su padre me dio la "Oportunidad" de estar en ese lado de la ley. No me arrepiento de lo que hice alguna vez ahí ya que muchos de ellos lo merecían, claro que mis manos están manchadas de sangre como gran parte de los mexicanos que trabajan en el narcotráfico, pero que puedo decirles… debía de pagar mis estudios de alguna forma y la verdad para alguien sin experiencia como uno, no te aceptan en cualquier empresa.

Pero afortunada esa es agua pasada. Pude salirme de ahí porque Velikov y Kamarov eran muy buenos amigos míos, no solo por la mafia, si no que sinceramente éramos buenos amigos, por ellos quise aprender el idioma Ruso, ellos me enseñaron por tres años completos y la verdad el Ruso es un idioma mucho más sencillo que el Inglés y el mismo español. Después de eso les había mencionado que ya no podría estar con ellos porque había terminado mi carrera como Chef, por parte de ellos no había problema, por su padre quizás si un poco ya que no quería que me fuera porque pensaba que yo podría decirle a la policía, realmente no había necesidad de que lo hiciera. Porque en primer lugar no había pruebas de que yo trabajaba con ellos y además… me llevaba muy bien con sus hijos. Eso fue mas que nada lo que me permitió salir de ahí.

-¡Rápido Eternal el tren esta aquí!-Exclamo Pinkie quien con su hermana Maud estaban vestidas con altas ropas para abrigarse del frio al igual que yo.-

Algo si es cierto… tener amigos aquí y en mi mundo da una gran ventaja en muchos aspectos pero también una gran desventaja, es por eso que evito formar lazos muy fuertes con estos ponis, ya que me cuesta mucho trabajo olvidar algo y abandonarlo.

-¡Te encantara visitar nuestra granja!-Decía Pinkie con suma felicidad.-

-Te agradara… Esta festividad es parecida a la que me constaste Eternal.-

-¿¡Enserio!?-Dijo Pinkie- ¿Tienen una festividad parecida al día de los corazones cálidos? ¡Cuenta cuenta cuenta cuenta!-Tomo mis manos y comenzó a brincar frente de mi.-

Lo admito… como no forjar lazos con criaturas que se esfuerzan y tratan siempre de ser los mejores amigos para un humano.

Sonreí levemente y dije.-Claro Pinkie, pero mejor entremos al tren que nos dejara.-

Fin del cap

N/A: Un capitulo algo largo, espero entiendan que no pude actualizar mas rapido por obvias razones estamos en festividades y el sig capitulo unicamente lo subire el 24 o 25 de dic si lo alcanzo a terminar.  
Muchas gracias por leer el fic y que pasen unas felices fiestas compañeros bronis/Cloppers.


	14. Corazones calidos

"Jotaro…"

"¡Dio!"

XD kappa eh estado mirando Bizarre aventure. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacia una introducción como esta ¡SHINE PRROS!.

El capítulo de hoy… : "LA FAMILIA PIE"

El viaje en el tren no fue muy largo realmente, o quizás fue por el hecho de que estuvimos hablando un poco mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestro destino, realmente nada fuera de lo normal, cosas cotidianas y una que otra cosas en particular como lo que hice en Canterlot. Pinkie era las más "Curiosa" por saber más de donde venía, quienes eran mis amigos de donde venía y quienes eran mis padres, como era mi hogar. Yo la verdad no por parecer un cretino o alguien muy reservado, si no por el hecho de que ninguno de los aquí presentes no podrán conocerlos, no podrán conocer a mis padres ni a mis amigos. Podría describírselos y decirles cómo eran pero… Creo que estarán de acuerdo que esta clase de cosas uno se las guarda como recuerdo, pues no tiene sentido contarle esto a Pinkie o a Maud por el simple hecho de que nuestra forma de sobrellevar una amistad, o una relación sentimental es muy diferente a qui.

Claro que le he enseñado un poco a Pinkie de esto, como lo que nosotros conocemos actualmente como las conversaciones "Autistas" ella aprende realmente rápido y esto de ser autista sele da muy bien a Pinkie realmente, uno podría decir que ella nació en mi mundo pero cuando ella intento hablarle así a otros ponis, estos rápidamente la despreciaron e incluso la insultaron porque no era forma "Correcta" de hablar y tienen parcialmente la razón.

Pinkie me dijo: ¿Por qué les molesta?. Esa vez me miro a los ojos como si estuviera llorando porque la verdad no fueron palabras muy "Amigables" de aquellos ponis con quienes se expresó de esa manera. Yo lamentablemente le explique que esto únicamente se puede compartir con personas que entienden esta clase de "jerga popular" y lamentablemente hasta que ella no conozca a alguien o le enseñe a alguien mas y quiera y entienda bien este tipo de platica me temo que no podrá hacer mucho y solo se limitara a hablar de ese modo solo conmigo.

Maud por otro lado, estuvo curiosa por esta forma tan particular en la que hablábamos ocasionalmente Pinkie y yo, aunque claramente ella no parecía tener nuestro mismo "Entusiasmo" por aprenderlo o hablarlo, y bien por ella, esto es bastante vulgar para una chica incluso, no digo que este reservado para los hombres, pero para nosotros se nos facilita mucho mas hablar con vulgaridad a diferencia de las chicas.

Phyna por su parte, estaba suficientemente bien en mi bolcillo, al menos hasta que creciera y le pareciera incomodo "jeje" es curioso tener a un fénix realmente, a diferencia de mi mundo, los animales no entienden un carajo, y aquí… pareciera que estuvieran bien adiestrados y comprendían toda una platica de adultos, un ejemplo de esto, es el conejo de Fluttershy, quien a mala gana me hacia caso, porque el miraba en mas de una ocasión como yo mismo agarraba a los conejos de las cercanías del bosque, solo para cortarles el cuello y prepararlos para mi comida. Yo a modo de "Broma" le advertí, si que me ponía yo de malas, me lo comía, y eso era parcialmente cierto.

-¡Ya llegamos Eternal!-Exclamo Pinkie saliendo del vagón con sus respectivas maletas junto a su hermana Maud y yo de ultimo con mi respectiva maleta.- Nuestra granja está siguiendo este camino.-Ella señalo un sendero a poco metros de la pequeña parada de tren, pues no era una estación si no una parada.-

-Sigue haciendo frio.-Dije colocándome una bufanda alrededor de mi cuello y cubriéndome la boca.-

-Descuida, te acostumbraras. Se que dijiste que de dónde vienes es un lugar más cálido así que hasta entonces… solo te queda aguantarte.-Dijo divertida Pinkie mientras de un leve saltito, bajo de la parada, para caer sobre el sendero que llevaría a la casa de las Pie.-Ven, si nos apuramos llegamos para la cena.-

-Vamos Eternal-Dijo Maud mientras me daba un pequeño toque en mi brazo, solo para después tomarme de el y de cierta forma guiarme a través de los pasos que Pinkie daba.-

-Por cierto, pensé que Maud Braiar vendría contigo Maud.-Dije mientras seguíamos caminando.-

-El visitaría a sus padres en Yeguadelphia…-Hablo con su característico tono neutro sin despegar la vista del camino mientras abrazaba mi Brazo izquierdo.- ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Pues con eso de que es tu novio…-

-Solo nos agradamos, es todo…-

-Ohhhh…-Me quede un poco Extrañado.- ¿Ohhh?-

A mi mente únicamente llego la palabra "Amigos con beneficios" y si Maud es así, supongo que puedo sacarle partido a esa "Idea" si no es del todo errada.

Conforme nos acercábamos mucho mas a lo que parecía ser una "Mina" o "Granja" de piedras, podía notar claramente un cercado que cubría el terreno, una gigantesca roca al lado de una casa, el terreno estaba ligeramente cubierto por la nieve, el sendero el cual seguíamos estaba libre de nieve, tal parecía que lo habían despejado de la nieve para que pudiéramos caminar por este.

Eventualmente terminamos llegando hasta esta granja, donde un grupo de ponis nos esperaban, siendo un total de tres yeguas, y un semental ya entrado en años, no podría calcularlo correctamente, pero quizás cincuenta o sesenta si tiene. Este señor vestía de un traje un poco colonial, de color gris seco, de pantalones olgados, del mismo color, corbata negra, llevando consigo un sombrero negro, su test era de color café claro, ojos amarillos, Crin canosa junto a unas patillas largas y cola canosa, a simple vista puedo jusgar que es alguien muy conservador.

Al lado de el se encontraban tres yeguas, a legua podía notar que una en particular era su esposa, quien a pesar de que disimulaba bastante su edad, se podía notar con algo de dificultad que era la mayor del resto de las presentes. Esta yegua, quien puede que tenga una cantidad de años mucho menor a la de su esposo, es de test gris y ojos de un color zafiro muy profundo en donde llevaba consigo unos anteojos de medio ovalo, dorados con una cadena que les daba un agarre alrededor de su cuello, esta señora vestía de una forma algo curiosa, una falda (Cosa extrañara para estar en época de frio pero si eso es raro esperen a que les describa al resto) de color negro, un traje un tanto peculiar de los años 50 de cuadricula, un porte serio para esta dama, de quien ahora sé de dónde saco Maud su característico "Toque", un crin y cola que compartían un color gris azulado, un busto promedio al igual que un cuerpo esbelto y retocado.

Las otras don damas o yeguas, eran jóvenes, quizás comparten la misma edad que Maud y Pinkie, o al menos una de ellas.

Comenzare con la que parecía tener cara de pocos amigos, quien por cierto no me apartaba la vista desde que nos acercamos hasta ellos para presentarnos, al igual que su madre comparte una test gris y un crin y cola de color un poco mas claro, cortos, un par de ojos de un color verdoso y amarillo, tenía los brazos cruzados como si no quisiera estar ahí esperando. Su vestimenta era un poco mas "Decente" podría decirse, llevando consigo unos pantalones de mezclilla azules, y un suéter azul, de busto promedio al igual que su madre delgada pero seria lo único que podría decir, debido a su vestimenta, no podría decir y hacer otra averiguación.

Por ultimo una chica bastante tímida, esta inmediatamente se posiciono detrás de la que parecía ser la "Ruda" de la familia, no alcance a mirarla del todo pero si comparte el mismo color característico de los Pie que es el gris, su crin y cola también comparte este tono característico de color, su crin y cola son ligeramente mas largos que los de su hermana podría decir, ojos de un color purpura muy brillantes y atractivos, debido a su vestimenta me temo que no podría dar algo de información, pues llevaba una chamarra que la cubría junto a unos pantalones holgados de color azul.

-¡Eternal! Esta es nuestra familia.-Dijo Pinkie colocándose aun lado de los ponis de mayor edad.-Ellos son nuestros padres.-Les dio un gran abrazo, a la vez que les daba un beso en la mejilla, para luego pasarse a los otros dos miembros.- ¡Y ellas son nuestras hermanas!-Acto seguido les propino la misma dosis que le dio a sus padres.-

Al colocarnos frente a la familia, Maud se dirigió a Saludar a sus padres y a sus hermanas solo para colocarse a un lado de Pinkie, para dejarme a mi con sus padres, quienes se me acercaron a mi con un porte algo serio pero para nada intimidante.

-Un placer conocerlo Joven Eternal-Hablo el Padre- Nuestras hijas han hablado mucho de usted, deje que me presente, yo soy Igneous Rock Pie..-Hablo con sumo respeto realmente, yo estaba casi a nada de soltar una estupidez, pero al notar esto decidí no hacerlo- y Ella es mi esposa.-Dijo señalando a la yegua al lado de el, quien dio un paso al frente y se presento.-

-Yo soy Cloudy Quartz, un placer conocerlo.-Bajo levemente la cabeza por un momento.-Esperamos que su estancia aquí con nosotros sea de su agrado en nuestra humilde morada.-Dicho esto ella se hizo aun lado y hizo un ademan con su mano para que las dos chicas que estaban atrás se pusieran en frente mío, sin embargo la chica mas tímida no parecía estar del todo confiada en si quiera hacerle caso por lo cual Pinkie, se posiciono de tras de esta chica y la tomo de los brazos con una sonrisa algo… perturbadora podría decir, solo para ponerla justo a un lado de la hermana que no conocía.

-Ellas son nuestras hijas… Marble Pie.-Señalo a la chica tímida quien solo levanto sus orejas para luevo voltear a otro lado tapando su rostro con su crin.- y ella es Lemon Stone Pie.-La susodicha solo mostro un rostro de cierto desprecio-

-Un gusto conocerlos a todos vosotros.-Miren no me culpen, por la forma en la cual hablo, si lo hago lo hago porque no quiero parecer un cualquier con personas como Cloudy y Igneous- Y por supuesto que disfrutare mucho de este lugar señor y señora Pie, mi familia viene de origen humilde al igual que la suya, y parte de mi vida la vivi en una granja, así que esto para mi seria como regresar de cierta forma a casa.-Les sonreí a ambos, esto quizás fue lo que hizo que esa chica llamada Lemon Stone, quitara la mirada de desprecio que tenia hacia a mi para al menos suavizarla un poco, no todo pero al menos algo.

No es que venga de una granja, pero tanto por parte de mi padre y mi madre, mis abuelos de ambos lados de la familia, vienen de granjeros, y si, lo que fue mi niñez la pasaba con mis abuelos, tanto paternos como maternos.

-Por favor acompáñenos, le mostraremos donde será su habitación.-Hablo cortes mente Claoudy.-

Yo asentí levemente con la cabeza, únicamente logrando que Claoudy y Igneous fueran quienes comenzaran a caminar hasta la casa frente a mi, apenas pase justo al lado de la chica quien me miraba con un rostro de pocos amigos, Phyna por su lado solo al asomar su cabeza para poder observar a la familia, se asusto al mirar a esta yegua, por lo cual se metió nuevamente en mi bolsillo.

-No toques la roca.-Dijo con una voz sumamente autoritaria mientras señalaba la gran roca fuera de la casa.-

Yo solo me quede con una cara de "okey…", después de entrar a la casa, note que ciertamente el lugar era muy humilde sinceramente, una casa de madera casi en su totalidad, pero extrañamente no hacia frio ahí a dentro, yo por mi parte quede ciertamente cautivado por el lugar, los muebles estaban bien cuidados, mesas de madera, sillones en la sala principal, había unas escaleras que daban al primer piso junto a un barandal de fierro, una puerta semi abierta daba a la cocina y pienso yo que también un comedor. Poco después su madre me pidió que la siguiera hasta las escaleras que me llevarían al primer piso de la casa, ahí pude notar un pasillo largo que daba hacia otras puertas dando un total de cinco puertas, dos a cada lado de lasillo y uno mas al fondo, del cual supongo que puede dar a lo que es la parte alta de la casa que seria como el tejado o bodega.

Ella entro en la segunda puerta del lado derecho, donde al entrar había una habitación individual, una habitación básica sinceramente, cama, ropero, una ventana que permitía ver el resto de la granja, y una mesa de noche junto a una lámpara con una vela, extrañamente el lugar aquí es extraño pero viniendo de un mundo el cual parece conservador y no sabría decir en que Era exacta viven pues… esta bien realmente, además, si por mi fuera dormiría en el piso, cosa que hago en mi departamento, no duermo en la cama porque la verdad como el piso es plano, me siento muy cómodo para mi espalda.

-Aquí dormirá usted joven Eternal, lamentamos mucho la mala…-La interrumpí rápidamente.-

-No, no, señora Cloudy, no tienen nada de malo enserio, por mi dormiría incluso en el suelo créame, sin el afán de ofenderla, como le mencione también vengo de una familia humilde, descuide y pierda cuidado.-Le sonreí lo mas amigable posible, esto hizo que ella solo se sonrojara levemente mientras asentía con la cabeza un par de veces.-

-De acuerdo… Le avisare cuando este lista la comida.-Dicho esto se dirigió a la puerta.-

-¿No gusta que la ayude señora?-

-Oh no, eres un invitado, no podría pedirte algo como eso, es justo que seamos nosotros quienes preparemos la cena.-

-Comprendo, pero no veo nada de malo en auxiliarla, mas aun siendo yo quien solo se quedara aquí sin hacer pues… nada.-

-Mhhh… Porque no acompañas a mis hijas un momento, quizás encuentren que hacer hasta que yo tenga la cena lista.-

Decidí no insistir mas, después de todo seria mal visto de mi parte, además de ser mala educación insistirle a una dama cuando te dice que NO algo… si… esto ultimo me lo enseño Rarity cuando le pedí si le hacia yo la comida y no quiso y se enojo tanto que me dio –"es de muy mala educación insistirle a una dama cuando te dice que no" admito que tenia razón.-

-Porque no mientras desempacas, no creo que tarde en venir Pinkie por ti.-

Hice caso y comencé a sacar mi ropa de mi maleta, llevaba tres cambios de ropa, así que supongo que para estos días que estaré aquí, creo que esta mas que bien. Lo acomode en el ropero para dejar mi maleta libre, solo tenia un libro el cual usaría para leer en la noche cuando no tenga mucho que hacer… Si… La falta del maldito internet o televisión, hace que me sienta obligado a leer y eso que NO leo, de hecho este apenas seria mi primer maldito libro que leo por mi propia cuenta, porque si hablo de libros que debía leer por obligación escolar no cuentan, y han sido quince… si… los tengo contados, cuando tu calificación depende de un maldito libro… no lo olvidas tan fácil.

–¿Y que te parece nuestra familia Eternal?-Ella salto detrás de mi quedando encima de mi espalda y yo tratando de no perder el equilibrio.-

¡HOSTIA!, Si no fuera porque aquí no están mis amigos de costumbre, le habría soltado una santa hostia a Pinkie, que no solo haría que dejara de ser mi amiga si no que de seguro me correrían sus familiares… La verdad ella sabe que no me gusta que me asusten pero lo hace apropósito… Pero también no la culpo incluso suele ser divertido pero… no me gusta que me asusten a mi.

-P-P-Pinkie me caigo.-A propósito me deje caer hacia atrás solo logrando que ella al igual que yo nos riéramos de lo ocurrido. Una vez y nos pusimos de pie y con mejor calma le pude hablar.- Es curiosa Pinkie la verdad, tu madre es un amor de persona realmente, a simple vista lo puedo ver, tu padre… es como mi abuelo-

-¿Tu abuelo?-Ladeo la cabeza.- Nunca me contaste de él.-

-No, es algo estricto y sumamente serio y entregado a lo que el hace, tu padre parece tener dos de estas tres características… en cuanto a tus hermanas esa tal Marble…-

-OH, Si ella es casi igual de Tímida que Fluttershy si no es que mas, de hecho se volvió muy poco social después de saber que Bigmac tenía una relación con Sugarbell.-Se quedo en una pose pensante.-

-Sigo sin poder creer que ese wey, realmente tenga novia si no dice ni "J" cuando el habla conmigo o con alguien mas, ¿No será sorda esa tal Sugarbell?-

-Claro que no tontillo. Si ya acabaste-Me tomo de la mano y tiro de mi como cual muñeco de trapo- Quiero mostrarte la granja, se que no hay mucho que mostrarte pero, para que mires los lugares que veremos para hacer nuestras costumbres aquí en la granja Pie.-

Ella tenia una sonrisa imposible de ocultar, claramente le agradaba el hecho de que yo estuviera aquí con ella y su familia, claro que la verdad disfrutaba mucho de que me invitaran, después de todo… fechas como estas es mejor pasarlas en familia, lo cual no es mi caso… ahora… ¿Extraño a mi familia? Extrañamente si… pero Que puedo decir realmente… Mis familiares y yo nunca hacíamos algo realmente, de hecho siempre me invitaban a otras fiestas en fechas como estas, mas que nada porque tanto mi padre y madre terminaban sus trabajos tarde y nadie tenia ganas de preparar una comida o algo, y yo por el estudio no llegaba a casa hasta ya entrada las vacaciones y por ende no hacíamos nada por eso muchos de mis amigos me invitaban, mis tíos y abuelos me invitaban pero… no se… me sentía mucho mejor con amigos que con la misma familia. No se… es algo extraño.

-Te encantara el lugar Eternal, estoy segura.-

/HORAS DESPUÉS/

Dios la santa primera Cena con los Pie, viniendo de una granja de rocas /Aclaro si hay de donde vengo/ pensé que se ganaba lo suficiente porque dos de mis amigos venían de una familia que trabajaban las piedras y rocas para la venta de materiales de construcción, pero… Dios al mirar que incluso la familia Pie comía… ROCAS literalmente me preocupo ciertamente.

Todos estábamos sentados, una mesa rectangular en la cual podían caber casi unas diez personas, los platos y vasos si eran de otro material, habría sido el colmo que también fueran de rocas, (Lo cual de hecho dude y pensé que sería así) la bajilla estaba hecha de porcelana, dios… los tenedores juraría que es plata porque mi abuelo y tíos me enseñaron a diferenciar la plata y el oro de otros metales.

Claro que al recibir mi plato lo que mire fue lo que mencione…

-Rocas…-Dijimos al unísono tanto mi consciencia del bien como del mal.-

-"Esto es tan malo que ni decir algo malo sirve de nada… digo… Solo mira la sopa… esta habla por si sola"-Dijo mi demonio mirando la sopa con un rosto de extraño.-

-"Bueno…-Mi ángel miro la sopa- quizás el negocio no está en su mejor punto, digo… cualquiera diría esto al mirar la sopa… además… quizás no esté tan mala.-

-Joven Eternal ¿Acaso sucede algo con mi sopa? ¿Es que quizás se le haiga enfriado?-Los ojos celestes de Cloudy se posaron en mi con un rostro de suma preocupación, yo… sinceramente no podía decir lo que pensaba… esta señora se tomo la molestia de hacer la comida y también de permitirme estar aquí…-

-"NO LO HAGAS"-Exclamo mi demonio al mirar que tome la cuchara.-

-¡No para nada!-Lleve casi inmediatamente una cucharada de la sopa a mi boca. Al sentir las miradas de sus hijas, en especial de las que recién conozco Marble y Lemon.- Señora Pie, solo disfrutaba del dulce aroma de su comida casera. "¡Por dios voy a perder un diente!" -Grite para mis adentros solo sabiendo que no podría soportar ver triste a esta señora por no disfrutar de su comida.-

Dicho esto la tensión en la mesa se fue inmediatamente, me sentí aliviado, y la única en la mesa que sabia que no disfrutaba de la comida era Maud, porque sabia que soy muy "Especial" con las piedras, ya que… bueno si las eh comido desde que llegue aquí a Equestria, pero ha sido Maud quien me las elige pues según ella existen piedras que se pueden hacer tan tiernas a la hora de cocinarse, seria como comer una especie de papa frita, crujiente por fuera pero suave por dentro.

Pero al dar mi segunda cucharada en la cual había una roca, y teniendo encima mío la mirada de la hermana mas malvada "Lemon" intente tragarme la siguiente roca que podría romperme un diente, pero al morder la roca esta no era para nada dura, de hecho tenia las características anterior mencionadas. Yo instintivamente voltee a mirar a Maud, quien también me miraba pero solo para mostrar muy ligeramente una sonrisa la cual me dio la respuesta.

Le agradecí al cielo pues sabia que ella le había ayudado a su madre a hacer la comida y quizás ella eligiera las rocas que yo únicamente puedo comer.

-Joven Eternal, había mencionado que también viene de una familia granjera… ¿pudiera preguntar que trabajaban ustedes?-Hablo cortésmente el señor Igneous mientras comía.-

-Anteriormente antes de que mi abuela se hiciera cargo, mi bisabuelo trabajaba lo común, la gallina, el huevo, leche, el maíz, trigo y la caña, pero después de que mi abuelita se hiciera cargo, empleo el trabajo del pollo, ya sea vivo o muerto.- We, no me culpen me sentía tan chingon en ese momento hablando del logro mas grande de mi familia cuando note lo que había dicho… si… TARDE… hablando de carne en una familia vegana…

Me quede callado pero Maud por su parte me hizo un ademan para que continuara, yo en mi interior no quería seguir hablando pero, al notar bien a su padre, note que no parecía desagradarle el tema.

-M-Mi abuela, al emplear esto logro levantar mucho la granja, y eventualmente se volvió mas competitiva, sus hijos, osea tíos y mi padre, le ayudaron a expandir esto, haciendo rosticerías para trabajar también el pollo, eventualmente dejaríamos los trabajos comunes de granjas, al menos solo el empleado en lo que era cultivar, lo que era el trabajo de crianza del pollo lo trabajamos mas a fondo, teniendo desde incubadoras hasta grupos para vacunar a los pollos… mas que nada para un mejor consumo.

Sin mas, la comida transcurrió de forma normal, no entren en muchos detallas pero valla que me las vi negras por un momento.

/Llegada la noche/

Le había hecho un espacio a Phyna para que durmiera aun lado mío en la mesa de noche, le prepare una especie de nido improvisado con una sabana y una manta, pareció contenta, por lo cual solo la deje ahí para que descansara, después de todo, a pesar de que no hizo mucho últimamente, se le notaba cansada.

Me encontraba entrado a la habitación que Cloudy, me disponía a dormir, no es como si por las noches pudiera hacer algo realmente… esto quizás es lo único molesto… Las malditas noches… es lo único que odio en todo este mundo, no porque no pueda ver las estrellas… No porque no pueda hacer algo… si por el hecho de que yo me pasaba HORAS jugando en la computadora, dios me desvelaba jugando juegos online, ya sea Ragnarok Online, League Of Legens, A.V.A, Starwars Battlefront 2 o cualquier otra cosa. Para pasar una noche… y desde que llegue a este mundo no… esto es…

"TOC TOC TOC"-¿Eternal… podemos hablar?-Escuche del otro lado de la puerta.-

Era mas que obvio que se trataba de Maud, su voz es inconfundible, nadie mas en este mundo tiene una voz tan neutral como la de ella. Le hable para que pasara, ella llevaba consigo una vela, no tardo en entrar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

-Lamento mucho lo de mi hermana Lemon Stone, Eternal.-Ella se sentó a un lado mío en la cama.-

-Maud descuida, incluso si fuera ella, también tendría cierta desconfianza hacia otros que estuvieran en mi casa.-

-Puede ser… Pero dejando eso de lado Eternal… Yo… Quería agradecerte, se que no es fácil para alguien, y mucho menos para ti lo que paso en la comida.-

-Si te refieres a la sopa de piedras de tu madre… admito que el caldo de la sopa era una delicia, en cuanto a las rocas… Creo que.-Le sonreí.- Te debo a ti una.-

-Te conozco lo suficiente Eternal, a pesar de que no pasemos mucho tiempo juntos.-

-Lo se… Es por eso que a ti te considero mi primera y hasta ahora única amiga realmente.-Pase mi mano alrededor de ella para abrazarla, ella curiosamente acepto el trato que le di.-

-Sabes que Pinkie también quiere ser tu amiga…-Me miro a los ojos.-

-Lo se…-

-¿Entonces porque no le dices?-

-Porque si lo hago Maud, ella me dejara de tratar justo como lo hace y no se seguiría esforzando del mismo modo que lo hace ahora.-Le sonreí haciendo que ella también hiciera lo mismo junto conmigo.-

Maud solo se recargo contra mi y dijo.-¿Te molesta si duermo contigo como antes?-

-Me ofenderías si no lo hicieras.-

Ella apago la vela con un simple soplido solo para acomodarse en la cama, nunca me molesto dormir con ella incluso puedo pensar como dije anteriormente que lo que puede ser entre ella y yo sea algo mas que solo amigos, el problema es que no puedo jugarle al "Corazones" porque Maud es una yegua a la cual quiero cuidar… además… Esta Sunlight en medio.

-Que pases buenas noches Eternal…-

-Igual tu.-

/A la mañana siguiente/ 

-Hermana… Pinkie me dijo que había venido a ver a Eternal y…-

Sip… salió justo como no quería… Cuando yo instintivamente me levante de la cama para observar quien había entrado, me topé con la sorpresa que era la mala cara Lemonstone. Quien al verme levantarme, la primera impresión que tubo fue "Enserio aun sigues durmiendo" en mi defensa argumente que eran las ocho de la mañana, pero creo que lo que más la saco de honda o de sus cabales (Valga la ironía) fue que Maud también se levantara pero observando por encima de mí.

-¿¡H-Hermana!?-

La que exclamo claramente fue Lemonstone, ella se trono los huesos, de sus manos queriendo buscar pelea pero casi como cual guardia Imperialista Ruso defendiendo a Vladimir, Maud se puso en frente de mi tratando de detener a su hermana, al principio discutieron, lo siguiente que paso fue una pelea tan natural de los que tenemos hermanos, no fue difícil deducir quien ganaría, después de todo, Maud era la hermana mayor de todas las que viven aquí.

Ver como cual pelea de hermanos, el mayor sometía al menor era algo que al menos yo extraño, y note que Maud utilizo la llave conocida de dónde vengo como "Manita de puerco" para someter a la susodicha.

Ya después de explicarle que entre Maud y yo no hubo nada, y que tanto Maud y yo no teníamos una intención de llevar una relación mas allá, opto por alejarse de nosotros y solo decirnos que nos vería en el "Lugar acordado", sinceramente mire que Maud fue muy… Piadosa con su hermana, en casos normales le habría dado una reverenda chinga a mi hermano, y eso solo de "compas".

Pero… Supondrán de que se trataba lo que haríamos, bueno, constaba de… crear muñequitos con una piedras, utilizando una pica… Sip… no eh sido nunca muy bueno con las manualidades.

Nos encontrábamos en una gigantesca cueva, en la cual había cientos de miles de cristales gigantes brillantes, cada uno de diferente color y tono diferente, la cueva no necesitaba iluminación, las mismas gemas lo proporcionaban. Por lo cual pude asentarme bien para comenzar con lo que la familia Pie tenia como Tradición.-

-Diablos…-Dije al dar un golpe a la piedra y despedazarla por completo, tome otra y golpee la pica contra la roca pero.-Diablos…-Repetí el proceso.- Diablos.-Esto último lo dije con algo de enfado.-¡No mames!, Pinkie esta madre no sirve.-Hable en mi tono tan característico, no suelo ser alguien que se desespera, pero… Estas ya son mamadas.-

-No seas boso (Diminutivo de baboso)-Dijo ella con una sonrisa.- Solo tienes que hacer esto.-Dicho esto ella tomo una roca medianamente grande, golpeo la piedra con su pica, para que esta se desmoronara en pedazos creando una figura tan idéntica a la de su padre.- ¡Lo ves! Es fácil.-Dijo mostrándome su figura.- Ahora inténtalo tú de nuevo.- ella coloco una piedra sobre la losa de piedra en la cual utilizaba yo para hacer las "Figuras" las cuales en mi caso solo son montículos de piedra.-

-¿Así?-Dicho esto golpee la piedra con la pica y solo logre que esta de deshiciera en cientos de miles de pedazos.-Entiendo esta referencia.-

-No lo entiendo… quizás necesites una piedra mas grande.-

-No lo creo Pinkie.-Dijo Maud- debo suponer que el necesita una piedra mas resistente, puede que tenga mas fuerza que nosotros además... la piedra no es muy resistente en si… o es que mas bien no sabe controlar bien la cantidad que debe de usar por golpe… de cualquier forma ire por una roca mejor para ti Eternal, ya regreso.-Dicho esto Maud salió de la cueva.-

No estábamos muy adentrado realmente, así que la salida estaba técnicamente a casi diez metros de distancia.

-Qué tal si te muestro como hacerlo, quizás y así aprendas como golpear una piedra-Dijo animada tomándome de la mano y acercándome hacia ella-Mira solo tomas el pico, y das suaves golpecitos con la punta, no solo dejando caer el pico, ya que así arruinaras la roca-Acto seguido dejo caer el pico, pero antes de que todo el peso cayera sobre la roca, lo detuvo haciendo un muy leve toque con la punta y la piedra se rompió formando una pequeña Maud Pie de piedra-

-N-no entiendo…-Dije tomando una roca más y poniéndome en frente a Pinki Pie- Hazlo otra vez y muéstrame de nuevo el procedimiento-Puso suma atención casi acercándose a la roca para mirar detenidamente-

-Solo mueves el pico hacia la roca y justo antes de tocarla te detienes y…-Ocurrió lo mismo-Muéstrale Marble-

Ella es muy tímida a la hora de conocer a alguien más, por lo cual no tardo si quiera en ocultarse tras su crin, pero seguí insistente en saber cómo hacia el procedimiento.

-B-Bueno… S-solo tienes que ser muy cuidadoso de este modo…-Ella hizo lo mismo que Pinkie, dejo caer su pico sobre la roca y justo antes de eso lo detuvo tocando a penas la roca con la punta, haciendo que la roca de despedazara en las orillas y se mostrara la figura de Cloudy como muñeco- Y listo… no es que requiera mucha ciencia

-Sabes es curioso que lo menciones porque esto carece de toda Ciencia realmente-Fue interrumpido abruptamente-

-Eso es porque no sabes cómo tratar a una roca-(¿A chinga, las rocas son como las chicas o que chingados?)Voltee a mirar a Limonstone, quien un tanto harta de mi "Ignorancia", opto por mostrarle ella misma el mismo procedimiento- ¿Vez?, no es tan difícil ahora hazlo-Dijo dándole el pico-

-Diablos-Dije de igual manera al hacer casi… CASI el mismo procedimiento- ¿Oigan y si lo intento con esa roca?-Dije señalando una roca a la lejanía- Se mira bastante más maciza que el resto-Dije acercándome a una gran roca la cual contenía uno que otro cristal incrustado-

-¡Oye ni se te ocurra!-Fue Limonstone a detenerlo-

-O-oye no creo que sea bueno que lo hagas con esa roca en particular-Dijo un tanto preocupada por lo que estaba a punto de hacer-

-Oh descuiden, si ocurre de nuevo solo será cuestión de…-Dicho esto di un golpe intermedio a la roca y esta solo se hizo pequeños trozos en el suelo dejando un pequeño montículo de pequeñitas rocas y cristales-Entiendo esta referencia ahora-

Tanto Pinkie, como sus hermanas solo se quedaron con la boca casi tocando el suelo, hasta que llego Maud arrastrando con ella una roca de tamaño de Marble, pero al ver la gran roca hecha añicos…

-¿Aún no ha podido hacer un muñeco?-Dijo Maud mirando a Limonstone-

-De haberlo hecho nuestra roca seguiría en una pieza-Dijo mirándome manera incriminatoria-

-¿Dices que el mas Magnifico, encantador, perfecto e Irremplazable trozo de roca de perfectas proporciones y características que tardo millones de años en formarse gracias a las entrañas de los volcanes activos que fue ayudada por las altas temperaturas de los magmas … ¿se… rompió?-Dijo un con su normal tono de voz pero muy apenas la sentí algo quebrada, o al menos yo, además de notarle un tic en el ojo.-

-¿Oye que le pasa?-Dije un tanto extrañado por el pequeño temblor y la diminuta lagrimilla que salió del ojo derecho de Maud en susurro hacia Limonstone-

-La hiciste trizas idiota, y también a su roca-Dijo enojada-

Al saber de lo que había hecho me coloque en una pose de arrepentimiento tras lo que había hecho, diciendo "Perdonar" llevándome mis manos a mi boca, pero Maud no dijo nada, solo miro los escombros que quedaban de la roca en el suelo, poco después alzo la mirada y dijo.

-¿Podrían dejarnos solos?, él y yo vamos a tener una seria charla sobre el valor de las rocas-Ella me tomo del brazo con muchísima fuerza y encaminándolo hacia la cueva que estaba aún lado de donde andábamos haciendo los muñecos-

/Narración en tercera persona/

-Maud… Amiga, compañera, casi una hermana para mi… No estarás enojada solo por destrozar una simple roca.-

Tales palabras solo hicieron que las tres hermanas que estaban ahí se marcharan inmediatamente de la cueva, al salir solo pudieron escuchar gritos del interior de la cueva.

-¡Espera Maud era broma carnala!-

-¡No sabía que era tu roca lo juro por Deus!-

-¡ah!-Grito de agonía-¡Bájale de espuma a tu chocolate Maud!-

-¡Maud sabes que te puedo matar de un put... ¡Aguanta!-

-¡Ya Muad me porto bien!-

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡MI CABELLO! ¡MI CABELLO!-

"Grito extremadamente feminismo"

-Estará bien…-Dijo Pinkie.- Creo…-

/Tarde esa misma noche/Narración en primera persona/

Por ultimo una cena en la cual yo tuve que estar en la cocina, me reusaba a pasar esta celebración comiendo rocas, por lo cual había ido junto con Marble al poblado mas cercano a traer comida de verdad, la señorita Cloudy en un principio se negó bastante en que yo hiciera la cena, por lo cual "Negocie" que si me lo permitía le enseñaría un postre en particular… La muy desgraciada aprovecho y me dijo que si quería cocinar en ¡SU! Cocina debía enseñarle toda una entrada, comida y postre… Debo darle crédito a la señora, sabe cómo sacar provecho a la situación, yo habría hecho lo mismo.

La cena consto, de parte de la señorita Cloudy, una entrada siendo algo de arroz con verduras, de plato fuerte, fue por mi parte, hice una sopa de tortilla espesa, acompañada de queso y crema, y como postre prepare rollos de canela y mi especialidad "El Momento Mori" Es una receta de mi bisabuelo, trata de un pastel hecho de café, azucarado combinado con chocolate ligeramente amargo, el punto de esto es que debe quedar una combinación entre lo dulce y lo amargo. Quizás no tenga el mismo toque que mi abuelo pero…

-No espero que me salga a la primera pero… acabare dando con la fórmula de mi abuelo.-Mire el dichoso pastel a la hora de sacarlo del horno.-

-Cocinas bastante bien joven Eternal… Veo que mis hijas hicieron muy bien en escoger a un buen pretendiente.-

-¿PERDÓN?-Dije apresurado pues me estaba quemando y tuve que dejar el pastel sobre la mesa.- ¿Cómo? ¿Yo y quién?-

-¿No estas saliendo con una de mis hijas?-

-¡No!...-Me aclare la garganta y mi calme.- Digo… para nada, solo "Amistad" al menos de momento claro.-

-Entonces…-Paso a un lado mío.-¿Aun estas indeciso?. Quizás eres un chico más tradicional, Marble es la más femenina de las tres.-Dijo mientras acomodaba los platos en la mesa.-

-Ya veo para donde va señora Cloudy… Pero, a pesar de todo debe de tener en cuenta que…-

-Créeme querido… que por ser un Humano, no quiere decir que no puedas estar con una linda yegua… Muchos aquí en Equestria son tolerantes, eso puedo asegurártelo. Pinkie… y Maud… Son la prueba de eso. Quizás tan solo estoy algo triste por el hecho de que a pesar de la edad que tienen mis hijas… ninguna me haiga podido dar nietos.-

-Porque envidia… al menos se cuida señorita Cloudy.-Hable con cierta despreocupación mientras colocaba la comida sobre la mesa.-

-¿A qué te refieres?-Me miro con cierta curiosidad.-

-Mi hermana… a sus diez y seis años tuvo su primer hijo, obviamente por no cuidarse, a diferencia de mi familia fui el único que la mando a chingar a su madre a otro lado, se preguntara porque-Ella asintió.- Pues, porque yo estuve encima de ella no una sino muchas veces, diciéndole que no esté con el primer pendejo que se le cruza en su camino, y disculpe la palabra, pero es la verdad, es poco lo que se merece. y ella también por pendeja, uno diría que por la hormona alborotada pero yo. esta lo suficientemente grandecita para hacerse responsable de sus actos, no contento con esto… se desaparece de la casa de la noche a la mañana, solo para que meses después llegue con un niño en brazos. Yo afortunadamente ya no vivía con mis padres y era dependiente de mi mismo, mi hermana trato de hablarme, pero… No, no tenia intenciones ni ganas de verla… ni a mi hermana y lo que ella considera para mi un "Sobrino".

-A esa edad Eternal.-Tomo asiento en una de las sillas.-Se toman decisiones muy erróneas, algunas veces los sentimientos en las chicas suelen impulsar nuestras acciones a diferencia de ustedes lo machos...-

-Señorita Cloudy… No es por faltarle al respeto… esa chiquilla… Mi hermana… tenia la inteligencia suficiente para saber donde se metia, no solo se quedo sin "Novio" o "Esposo" si no que ahora tiene un hijo por taruga cuando le dije y le aconseje correctamente… después… no se justifica que se alejara de la familia de la noche a la mañana cuando estuvimos mascándola de arriba a bajo por medio globo… Mi familia la recibió con los brazos abiertos, pero yo no… me decepcionan una vez… Yo lo que hago es tomar la basura y echarla lejos en el basurero… Piense lo que usted quiera de mi no me importa realmente… Lo que me fastidia Señorita Cloudy… es que ella sabia en TODO momento que podía mandarme un simple mensaje, una carta o una llamada para al menos decirme que estaba bien o que necesitaba algo y nunca lo hizo.-Me puse de pie.- Pero bueno lo pasado es pasado y no por eso voy a amargarme una noche tan agradable con una hermosa familia como la suya.-

-A todos Eternal… A nadie le gusta que lo decepcionen. Pero tu… bueno… tu carácter habla por si solo…-Se puso de pie.-No quisiera que una de mis hijas estuviera contigo ahora que se esto realmente.-

-Y hace bien señorita Cloudy… Pero que le quede claro una sola cosa… Yo haría lo imposible por cualquiera que necesite mi ayuda… Pero si me echan de lado daré por sentado que nunca me necesitaron… Maud es una yegua sumamente agradable y de un carácter envidiable y sumamente generosa y amable, me ayudo cuando necesitaba de alguien. Pinkie, podría considerarla una amiga para estas alturas realmente, no hace falta decirle algo que no sabe de esta chica tan maravillosa… y se que ninguna de ellas me quedara mal en un futuro… y si eso llegase a ocurrir se que ellas tendrían una muy buena razón. En especial Pinkie… Por muy absurda que cuente su razón creme que le creeré…

Y eso me quedo claro un día que dije que ella literalmente andaba volando cuando no pudo asistir conmigo a Canterlot, no es que ella volara con alas, si no que el globo en el cual ella viajaba no podía bajar.

Después de eso, supe que Cloudy no me miraría con buenos ojos, y la verdad poco podría importarme, mis razones tengo para odiar a mi hermana, si tocamos este tema es porque ella debía saber como soy yo en realidad… Pinkie y Maud saben cómo soy y les consta todo lo que he dicho, incluso Pinkie intento ayudarme a que encontrara la forma de perdona a mi hermana, pero ella misma sabe que eso es un caso perdido… eso y que le tire el "Avión" más de dos veces.

La cena transcurrió de manera normal, le agradecí a la familia Pie por haberme recibido en esta visita que tuve, lamentablemente para mi con la única yegua con quien me llevaba bien… termino por odiarme… pero como diría mi amiga Española Liz "Es lo que hay"…

Sin más comencé a comer de lo que había preparado, quizás lo único bueno fue mirar que una de mis anfitrionas parecía estar mas pasiva conmigo, y era Limonstone quien para este punto tenía un rostro más calmado hacia mí, supongo que porque sabía que yo había preparado la comida.

Después de la comida, como se tiene costumbre aquí, se entregan regalos, por parte de las cuatro hermanas tuvo que pasar algo de tiempo, pero quizás los regalos de Pinkie fueron los mas acertados de todos, inclusive, tenía regalos para cada uno de los presentes (Sigo sin saber de dónde le alcanza el dinero realmente) un ultimo regalo de parte de Maud y Pinkie, para mi, era una caja cuadrada, algo larga, le envoltura era de un color azul y un listón verde.

Abrí el regalo con bastante emoción eh de admitir, su contenido era algo curioso, constaba en si de una playera, la cual en la espalda tenia el escudo de mi familia y en frente en ingles /El cual aclaro y recuerdo es el idioma de lectura que se usa en Equestria/ en letras cursiva decía "The best Chef Chef" Dando a entender "El mejor jefe Chef" estaban bordados así que debi suponer que les tomo su tiempo hacer esto.

Ambas hermanas se miraron por un momento satisfechas de mi alegría la cual no tardo en aflorar, les di un fuerte abrazo a ambas, desafortunadamente me abría gusta mucho tener dinero para haberles comprado a ambas un regalo a cada una pero… supongo que hasta que pueda costearme mis propias cosas podre.

Mi regalo no era la gran cosa, pienso yo, pero al saber de la fascinación de las rocas de parte de Ambas, y con un poco de ayuda de Spike, quien me ayudo a encontrar una gema en particular, logre (Con su ayuda) crear un corazón hecho de un zafiro y rubí combinado, con lo que eran las siluetas características de cada una de ellas, los llaman Cutiemarks, aun sigo sin entender bien su propósito de esos tatuajes pero… Les agrado el regalo.

-¡Gracias Eternal!-Grito Pinkie emocionada saltando encima mío para darme un abrazo.-

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-

Tener a un dragón como amigo tiene sus ventajas, porque son ellos quienes pueden manejar el fuego a altas temperaturas.

-Es secreto.-Dije con una sonrisa.-

-¡UH! Yo se guardar secretos.-Dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa.-

-Pero Pinkie… si te lo digo ya no seria secreto.-

-¡Claro que si! Porque solo me lo contaría a mi y a nadie mas.-

Tuche…

Esa misma noche dormiría tranquilamente… o esa era mi intención… debido a que en mitad de la noche escuchaba una voz tan… oscura, podría decir que me incitaba a buscarla…

-Phyna…-Tome a la fénix en brazos.-¿También lo escuchas?

La susodicha solo se recostó entre mis brazos, para intentar dormir.-Supongo que no…-

Fin del cap.

N/A; Espero ahigan tenido una feliz navidad todos y cada uno de ustedes. Lamento si me tarde pero… Familia… y… Famila XD No tengo mas escusas. Nos veremos el siguiente año chicos y que tengan un excelente día… o una… excelente noche.


	15. Lucifer y Lucifer

Como termine cargando conmigo a este desquiciado…

-Un guardia de la Armada Real de la princesa y un monstruo de una realidad al terna entran a un bar…-

-Espera… ¿Que dijiste al final?-Cuestione algo extrañado-

-Entran a un bar Eternal, ¡Pon atención!-

Si… Aquel ser… aquella voz que había escuchado antes de dormir cuando estaba con los Pie, resulto ser una especie de demonio escondido en una de las minas, no puede escapar, de hecho está encerrado en una pequeña gema roja que eh estado llevando conmigo, su voz es tan característica de un demonio, es como si miles de voces hablaran al mismo tiempo, extrañamente parece solo comunicarse conmigo de manera… "Telepática" podría cuestionarme como lo hago y él lo hace, bueno… por su parte es un ser mágico oscuro encerrado que al parecer tiene mucho tiempo encerrado en esas cavernas y que la familia Pie estaba punto de descubrirlo, pero dijo que solo se podía comunicar con aquellos que ven el mundo "a su manera"… Retomando, alguna vez se quedaron hablando ustedes mismos en su cabeza? Bueno solo debo hacer eso y él puede escuchar mis pensamientos, claro que lo hace únicamente cuando él me habla, porque eh notado en el corto tiempo que eh estado con esta cosa… que a pesar que pienso mil y un cosas referentes a esta criatura no parece importarle o no se ha percatado de lo que pienso.

-"Empújalo…"-Hablo este ser incitándome a empujar a un poni en silla de ruedas el cual estaba esperando arriba de un quiosco de Poniville.-

-"¿Para qué?"-

-"Empújalo y asegúrate de que se rompa las manos y después mutílalo"-Admito que ya me he acostumbrado a sus comentarios sádicos y siempre los eh ignorado aunque admito que tener un par de ojos extra sientan de maravilla y una segunda opinión siempre es buena… aunque Phyna no piensa lo mismo ya que desde que tengo esta piedra con este demonio encerrado… Está muy inquieta, creo que percibe la presencia de esta criatura, pero… Twilight y el resto ni siquiera se han percatado de él… supongo que es el sexto sentido animal.-

-"Usualmente no formo parte de nada… aunque debo decir que agradezco que me sacaras de ese maldito lugar"-

-"¿Que te hizo terminar en esa gema?"-Pregunte un tanto extrañado.-

-"Anteriormente los Unicornios jugaban mucho con la magia oscura y las invocaciones y heme aquí atrapado en esta maldita prisión de cristal"-Hablo con claro sentimiento de frustración.- "Solo mate a unos cuantos cientos de miles, ¿es acaso eso malo? –

-"Supongo que depende de a quien se lo preguntes"-

-"Alfin alguien que lo entiende… Pero ahora dime tu… que hace un humano en estas tierras llenas de magia"-

-"Al igual que a ti alguien me convoco, poco o nada me interesa realmente… aunque no es malo saber que un demonio esta a mi lado, ya que si tu existes la existencia entonces de dios realmente esta comprobada"

-"Oh, existe eso te lo puedo jurar, como también la deidad de este mundo, aunque muy débil si me lo preguntas, incluida su hermana… ¡pero!... Cuando mueras no estarás conforme con la verdad que te espera al llegar a lo que tu llamas "Paraíso"-

-"¿A que te refieres?"-Dije extrañado mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas de mi comedor.-

-"Lo sabrás… Eventualmente, créeme, además… ¿No dijiste que tenias que ir con unas yeguas hoy?"-

"Su nombre…Decidí llamarlo Mefistófeles o Lucifer…dice que ambos le agradan que le llame como yo quisiera, pero me calco y replico que el ultimo es un nombre de Ángel y que no quiere que se le llame así por muy "Buen nombre" que sea y yo… CLARAMENTE lo llamaría por el nombre que más le moleste."

El fin de año fue una celebración que se hacía más en familia también aquí en Equestria, no era como de donde yo vengo, donde todos compramos fuegos artificiales y nos quedábamos despiertos con carnita azada unas cervezas , cosa que este año para mi no fue la excepción, Starlight con todo gusto me menciono que ella quería que me uniera a Twilight ella y Spike a pasar el año nuevo con ellos, yo acepte encantado pero mencionándoles que haríamos lo que nosotros hacemos en mi mundo… Desvelarnos toda la noche, no ha habido año nuevo el cual lo pase dormido, no… me desvelo todo ese día y noche, en simples palabras no duermo.

Y así fue, hice un asador improvisado y justo afuera del castillo comencé a cocinar mi carne a partir de las once de la noche, la carne para mi buena suerte, me había contactado con una chica del reino grifo, se llama Gilda, una amiga de Rainbow Dash, ella fue quien me la comunico, y pude encargarle carne de buena calidad… fue cara lo admito pero valió cada gramo de peso de su carne en oro que pague de ella.

Me sorprendió mucho el hecho que existiera la longaniza o como la conocen también como chorizo, fue lo que mas le encargue a Gilda, quien por cierto resulto ser una chica tan parecida en su forma de ser a una chica de barrio por donde yo vivía, me la lleve bastante bien con ella, pero solo había venido de entrada por salida, y era de esas chicas que van al grano, literalmente, llego con lo que le encargue, y me pidió el dinero, se lo di y me entrego la carne, así de directas son las personas de mi agrado.  
Después de eso, pase gran parte de la noche cocinando y comiendo carne hasta que no pude, mas, lamentablemente las bebidas adulteradas de este lugar son tan carentes… el sabor o el alcohol es tan pobre que necesite casi de quince botellas para apenas sentirme mareado… Supongo que le sacare dinero al hacer mi propio tequila aquí, mi amigo Jonathan trabajaba en la elaboración del tequila, y cuando estaba en preparatoria fue a trabajar con el un par de años y aprendí un poco de la elaboración.

Por otra parte en medio de mi pequeña cena en medio de la madrugada, yo esperaba que al menos Starlight o quizás Twilight fueran quienes se mantendrían despiertas hasta tarde… pero no, la primera en caer rendida por el sueño fue Twilight, después de siguió Starlight, ya sea bueno o mano Spike me ayudo a llevarlas a sus dormitorios, yo apropósito me movia bruscamente porque las quería despertar, pues la verdad yo en el fondo sentía que ellas disfrutaban que las cargara.

Para mi sorpresa Spike fue quien me pudo acompañar al menos gran parte de la madrugada, donde Twilight y Starlight se durmieron fue alrededor de apenas la una de la mañana, mientras que Spike, tubo mejor rendimiento quedándose conmigo hasta las 5 de la mañana.

-¿Quieres probar Spike?-Dije entregándole un trozo de carne.-

-N-No se… nunca había comido carne realmente…-Inseguro de si solo miraba el trozo que le entregue en un plato desechable.-

-"Maricon" –Hablo Lucifer desde mi cabeza refiriéndose a Spike.-

-Venga brother, no es como si te volvieras adicto a ella o algo parecido, además quien te dirá algo? Solo estamos tú y yo.-

Sin mas, creo que por sentirse ligueramente obligado o por no quedar mal conmigo acepto la carne, cuando le dio la primera mordida, al principio parecía algo de desagrado, pero conforme masticaba su rostro cambio a algo que parecía encantarle, le sonreí gustoso y le serví una porción más, un chico en adolescencia de su edad sin comer carne… siento pena por él, tiene quizás la misma estatura que mi hermano de 15 años, así que bueno…

En fin… Con la entrada de nuevo año, descubrí también que había alguien que tenía un local o más bien una propiedad que no usaba para nada en la misma ciudad de Canterlot, por lo cual inmediatamente partí hacia donde se encontraría esta agradable persona, que espero y quiera venderla.

Actualmente me encuentro de camino al imperio de cristal en uno de los muchos trenes…(A quien engaño el único tren que existe aquí está muy afeminado…) Quienes me acompañan… nuevamente era Twilight, Starlight y Spike, el resto de las chicas no nos acompañaron porque esto era un asunto mas personal y no parecían tener el tiempo adecuado como para acompañarnos.

-"Así que un restaurante… me impresionas, aunque realmente espero algo más que amiguitas en viajes si sabes a lo que me refiero… Estos días me he aburrido de estar viendo cosas bonitas y rosadas… lo primero que haré si llego a salir de esta cosa es que destruiré todo lo que tenga color rosa…"

-"Eso sería malo…"-Le dije a Lucifer-"Es mi color favorito"

-"Hay que ver con qué clase de afeminado me toco estar… De tantos humanos me tubo que tocar uno que tenga como color favorito el rosa…"-Dijo con claro enfado en su voz-

-¿Por cierto Eternal porque querías venir al Imperio de Cristal?-Hablo Twilight quien sentada enfrente mío, parecía tener un regalo entre sus piernas y unos regalos adicionales de un lado suyo.-

-Supe que hay alguien aquí que tiene un terreno en Canterlot que no tiene en uso y quiero ver o convencerlo si me lo vende…Se porque me querías acompañar Twilight, me dijiste que Armor es tu hermano ¿verdad?-Ella asintió un par de veces.-¿Y tu Starlight?-

-Bueeeeeno no es como si quisiera seguirte o algo parecido.-Dijo un tanto nerviosa.- Si no que tengo un amigo aquí en el imperio que quiero visitar.-

-Oh, Souka…-Note inmediatamente que no comprendieron esa palabra, por lo cual solo deje salir una risotada al ver que llegábamos a la estación.-Y este amigo tuyo ¿cómo se llama?-

-Sunburts. Actualmente es el tutor de magia de…-

-¡Mi sobrina!-Sonrió ligeramente Twilight-Me habría gustado ser yo quien la enseñara de magia pero…-Su rostro mostro cierto fastidio.- Con lo de la escuela y mis labores de princesa…. Mi tiempo es muy escaso.-

-Pues para volverte directora de una escuela especializada en "Amistad"…-Estaba a punto de decir otra tarugada cuando un silbato se escuchó con fuerza, era el del tren, el cual anunciaba nuestra parada, sin mas todos los ponis que estaban en el tren comenzaron a bajar del tren seguidos por nosotros, al salir tuve que taparme la nariz y la boca por el humo de esta maldita locomotora de la edad industrial.-

Yo aun llevaba mis altas ropas, mi gabardina y guantes, como mencione anteriormente suelo ser muy friolento de las manos, pese a estar cercas de primavera, aun se miraba como si fuera mitad de invierno… sin embargo… este lugar para mi sorpresa era hermoso.

El imperio de cristal realmente hace gala de su nombre, todo el lugar hecho de cristal puro, hasta donde mis ojos abarcan a ver, quizás la escarcha y la nieve cubre el suelo pero era lo de menos, los edificios de cristal daban a entender que este lugar realmente estaba hecho de cristal y como una insignia de esto, un gigantesco palacio en medio de la gran ciudad, un palacio tan grande y arquitectónicamente impresionante, digno de ver en un documental de National Gograpic de su elaboración.

-¡Bien venido al imperio de cristal!-Hablo Twilight con cierta emoción en sus palabras…-

Cabe de mencionar que cuando supo que vendría al Imperio de cristal inmediatamente empaco sus cosas y me acompaño a la estación menos de 0.000005 millonésimas de segundo… y con Starlight al lado chingense esa, ni mi madre arreglando la casa.

Starlight solo rodo los ojos divertida mientras Twilight la hacía de "Guía"… Yo por mi parte miraba la ciudad, uno diría que comprar una casa en esta ciudad sería MUY caro, sería como tratar de vivir en "Los Pinos" de la ciudad de México, pero no… Starlight me dijo que cuesta lo mismo hacer una casa con los materiales de cristal que los convencionales, pero el problema para mÍ, pienso yo que si se rompe ya no hay marcha atrás, se rompió y ya… te la Pelatosky como diría yo si no supiera Ruso.

Debo decir que esta ciudad se lleva mis respetos, una arquitectura única, sin duda un lugar que a pesar de la poca cantidad de habitantes que se mira, merece más, y si fuera posible me gustaría que fuera un gran lugar turístico.

Al caminar hacia el centro de la ciudad el cual era ir directo al gran palacio de cristal, note que a dos ponis no muy lejos de donde nosotros estábamos, a uno de ellos si lo reconocía era Shining Armor, quien a diferencia de ocasiones anteriores estaba vestido de una manera mas casual, llevando consigo algo parecido a lo que usan los guardias de Londres, un uniforme muy llamativo de color rojo, cruzando por su pecho lo que parecía ser una placa de metal con un escudo, supongo yo que es el escudo de su familia o de su reino, no lo sé realmente.

-¡Hola hermano!-Dijo Twilight al estar cerca de Shining quien le devolvió el saludo de buena manera, poco después de darse un efusivo abrazo, voltee a ver de quien se trataba el acompañante de Armor.-

Era una yegua de color roda (Valga la redundancia) por lo visto era de las muy pocas mencionadas Alicornios, estas equinas de cuerno y alas, cabe de mencionar que su cuerno era significativamente más grande que el de Twilight incluso, creo que competiría con el cuerno de Luna, al igual que sus alas, eran más grandes que los pegasos comunes. Su atuendo era un conjunto de colores blancos, un vestido ajustado largo, cubriéndole las piernas y dejando al descubierto su espalda, de complexión delgada para ser una chica bastante dotada, un busto grande entrando quizás más allá de la copa D o superior, una cintura de avispa, de crin y cola que compartían una combinación de colores algo curiosa, siendo estos de colores oro pálido, rosa y purpura, sus ojos al igual era de un color purpura, sobre su cabeza tenía una corona de oro algo pequeña, supongo que para mantener el término "Princesa".

La verdad era una yegua muy encantadora. –"Yo podría matar a su noviecito y entonces tu podrías llegar como el héroe que consuela a la dama"-Hablo mi compañero Lucifer al ver que tenía puesto el ojo sobre aquella yegua.-

-"Tomare en cuenta tu oferta, ya que si me interesa"-

Se que Armor era Capitán de guardia así que para mi no debe ser difícil saber que solo es de acompa…

-Hola Eternal-Hablo Armor de buena manera mientras se acercaba junto con aquella yegua.-

-Qué onda cuñado.-Alce la mano en respuesta a su saludo.-

Apenas decir esa palabra, note que el rostro tanto de su acompañante como de Twilight y Starlight fueron de cierta sorpresa, instintivamente después de decir eso, note que Starlight volteo a ver de manera incriminatoria a Twilight quien a sentir la mirada de Starlight rápidamente parecía hacer señas para dar a entender algo de lo que puedo hacerme una idea.

-Jajaja, aun no me acostumbro al uso que tienes tu por "Cuñado" para referirte a los "Amigos" Eternal y veo que ellas tampoco.-Dijo divertido Armor al ver a las tres chicas que solo se miraron entre si para luego voltearme a ver como si buscaran una respuesta.-

-Bueno, tenemos la costumbre de decirlo con amigos muy cercanos o con quienes tenemos una gran confianza, fuera de eso… no hay otra forma de referirnos a los demás… Pero…-A base de señas le pedí a Armor que nos presentara.-

-Oh, disculpa jeje…-Dicho esto y con una sonrisa quizás algo nerviosa, Armor se posiciono aun lado de aquella Alicornio rosa para rodearla con uno de sus brazos y luego decir.- Eternal ella es mi esposa, se llama Cadence… Cadence, él es Eternal.-

-Es bueno conocerte por fin en persona Eternal.-Dijo sumamente amable aquella Alicornio rosa, quien por lo visto inclino muy levemente su cabeza en forma de saludo.-

-Un gusto conocerla.-La verdad fue más la costumbre lo siguiente que hice, que por hacerlo por molestar cosa que seria común en mi, por lo cual me acerque a Cadence y como toda costumbre de dónde vengo es común saludar a las chicas de beso en un cachete o mejilla si así lo prefieren, todos a excepción de Cadence saben esto por lo cual solo logre sonrojarla.-

-No era necesario eso…-Hablo Cadence quien por su parte volteo a ver a Shining quien solo dejo salir una risa algo divertida, para después decirle.-

-Dice que se tiene la costumbre de besar a las hembras en la mejilla.-Dijo Armor sin mucha preocupación encogiéndose de hombros.-

-¿Es cierto eso?-Cadence solo volteo a verme como si pensara que lo que le dije fuese un pretexto para poderla besar.-

-Tan cierto como el pasto es verde-Dije divertido dejando salir una leve carcajada- no piense mal, realmente se tiene esa costumbre, en otros países se suele besar ambas mejillas o incluso en la boca-Dicho esto me encogí de hombros.-

La sorpresa tanto para Twilight como Starlight y el resto era notoria yo por dentro me partía de risa, yo podría decir mentiras y se la terminaran creyendo porque ¡piensan que es verdad!

-Nunca me imaginé que estuvieras casado con una princesa, Armor, mis respetos brother.-

El susodicho solo rio nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza, pero ya que tenemos a la pareja reunida, es ahora donde yo pregunto.

-Oye Armor ya que agarro a tu familia reunida, noto que falta alguien bastante especial y la razón por la que yo estoy en este lugar.-Señale el suelo dando a entender mi punto.-

Note rápidamente que tanto Cadence como Armor se dirigieron una mirada mutua, Cadence por su parte solo frunció muy levemente el ceño mientras ambos solo se dedicaron a hablar por lo bajo, hice de la vista gorda ante lo que hablaban, después de todo sus problemas personales realmente ni me interesan en lo mas mínimo, de hecho la única razón por la que estoy aquí en por negocio no por otra cosa realmente.

-Con respecto a eso…-Cadence fue la primera en hablar.- si es por querer regresar a tu hogar…-

-Oh, no para nada, por mí me quedo…-Esto a oídos de los presentes pareció sorprenderles.- quizás el único inconveniente es mi síndrome de abstinencia ya que no eh usado el internet desde que llegue aquí… Pero regresando al tema…-Hice una seña para pedirle a Cadence que continuara.-

-Creo que esto lo debemos hablar en un lugar mas privado querida.-Hablo Shining quien con una mirada nos hizo darnos cuenta que teníamos casi un grupo de aquellos ponis de cristal escuchando.-

Le tomamos la palabra a Shining quien para este punto fue quien nos guio hasta el palacio de cristal, por otro lado Starlight tal y como dijo, iría a visitar a ese amigo suyo que vive aquí en el Imperio de cristal.

No tenía ni idea de cómo es que se entraba a este palacio primero que nada no había puerta o algo que nos llevaba si quiera a su interior, esto porque el edificio estaba suspendido gracias a unos pilares muy delgados que hacían soporte al palacio, sin embargo al estar justo por debajo del palacio de cristal, note que el cuerno de Shining Armor brillo tenuemente para luego literalmente teletransportarnos al interior del castillo, yo justo ahí sentí unas nauseas y ganas de vomitar bastante grandes.

-¿Supongo que nunca te habían teletransportado antes verdad?-Hablo Twilight al acercarse a mi para ayudarme a ponerme de pie ya que estaba de rodillas tratando de no sacar mi almuerzo de hoy.-

-Hombre si cada día para ir a la luna me teletransportan.-Claro era sarcasmo uno muy notorio.-

-Supongo que debo avistarte que haría eso.-Dijo Armor un tanto apenado.-

-Vale…-Dije un poco mas relajado.- Regresando a nuestro tema de conversación… Su hija o tu… sobrina… ¿Dónde está a todo esto?

-Supongo que con sus amigos de la escuela por el centro de la ciudad.-Hablo Cadence mirándome detenidamente.-Yo… bueno… Debo pedirte perdón, nunca quisimos que nuestra hiciera un hechizo de invocación y mucho menos trajera a alguien a nuestro mundo… Debí estar mas al pendiente de ella.-

Note que la princesa bajo su cabeza sumamente arrepentida a lo que Shining también se había sumado a este acto.

"Todavía no los conquistamos y ya inclinan la cabeza… supongo que saben reconocer a su futuro gobernante"-Hablo Lucifer dejando salir una fuerte carcajada a lo que era claramente un chiste.-

"No sé de donde sacas una idea donde "Nosotros" los conquistamos"

-Oigan no estoy enfadado, tan solo hago mención de su hija porque bueno… ella me trajo aquí en primer lugar.-Dije divertido.-Además… Quizás tenia curiosidad de aprender algunos hechizos y encontró el de invocación por ahí, es como "La magia de Zero" donde invocan a un humano en otro mundo alterno… El cual por cierto no termine de ver.-

Después de esto parecían estar un poco mas relajados, tanto Cadence como Shining Armor, por su parte Cadence y Twilight se retiraron, supongo que la llevarían a su habitación pues, Armor seria quien me llevaría a la mía.

-Bueno, aquí dormirás tu Eternal.-Dijo Shining abriendo una puerta.-

La habitación en comparación podría decir que seria una habitación de 3 estrellas en provincia del Carmen, un lugar muy bonito la verdad… pese a lo que esperaba que todo fuera de cristal no era así. La cama, los muebles estaban hechos de materiales ordinarios como cualquier otro, la cama era sumamente grande podría decir que fácilmente podrían dormir sin problemas tres personas. Había una mesa de trabajo en una esquina y una puerta que parecía llevar al baño del cuarto.

-Increíble, mucho mejor que el apartamento de donde vivo ahora.-Deje mi pequeña maleta sobre la cama.-

-Aun no entiendo porque no optas por vivir en el palacio junto con Twilight y Spike, Eternal…-

-No espero que lo entiendas Armor… De donde vengo se nos imponen ciertos valores y juicios que deben regir a un hombre como tú y como yo-Me acerque a Armor.- No me siento agusto viviendo debajo de las faldas de una mujer, no por ser machista, si no que yo no me siento a gusto, esto debido a que nosotros los hombres o machos de nuestra especie son quienes deben cargar con la responsabilidad de la estabilidad económica y familiar en una relación de todo tipo.-

-Pues… de igual manera sabes que no habría problema, además es un dinero que podrías guardarte ahorrándote lo de la renta del departamento.-Añadió Shining.-

-Lo se Armor, pero… así soy, no por ser mala honda o que no me guste estar ahí, porque después de todo me agrada la compañía de tu hermana siéndote sincero, es sumamente curiosa, animada y bastante amigable desde que la conocí.-

-Oh, ya veo de que va esto.-Parecía haberse llevado una mano a su barbilla.-

-Menos mal, comenzaba a pensar de que otra forma planteártelo ¿sabes?... Oye Armor… Hablándote enserio…-Lo saque de sus pensamientos.- ¿Que honda con tu hija?, ¿ocurre algo? Porque tu esposa Cadence parecía preocupada por lo que yo pensaba con respecto a que fuera tu hija quien me invoco.-

-Pues veras… Mi hija ahora mismo no está teniendo el mejor… Como decirlo momento, se ha estado comportando muy rebelde últimamente, pienso yo que está en una fase, como cualquier otra adolecente y esto nos preocupa a Cadence y a mi ya que… esto se está saliendo de control para nosotros.-

Parecía seriamente preocupado por esto.

-¿hay algo más?

-Bueno… hace tiempo y… otras veces se ha metido en problemas sumamente grandes. Entre ellos… me avergüenza decirlo… drogas, y hemos tratado de ayudarla pero rechaza toda ayuda que le brindamos, queremos hacerla ver que va por mal camino pero…-Suspiro ligeramente.- No sé qué hacer la verdad.-

Armor termino sentándose al filo de la cama mirando al suelo preocupado.

-Cadence es quien está más preocupada que yo, pensamos que son sus amigos pero… al igual que nuestra hija, también son parte de ese consumo… Podríamos meterlos en una estancia para que al menos ahí les ayudaran pero… ellos deben estar de acuerdo con eso.-

Yo camine hasta estar cerca de la cama y comenzar a sacar la ropa que tenia ahí para poderme meter a bañar.

-Bueno… Armor… yo podría ayudarte.-Esto pareció endulzar el oído de Shining quien rápidamente volteo a verme.-

-¿Y cómo?-

-Bueno… Mientras caminábamos note que habrá un concierto en un antro de aquí en el imperio ¿no?-

-Si… ¿pero eso que tiene que ver?-

-¿Tu hija les llego a pedir permiso para ir?-Voltee a verlo-

-Sí, pero no la dejamos ir por obvias razones.-

-Bueno Armor…-Le di un par de palmadas en la espalda para luego tomar una toalla.-Hoy actuaras como el padre desinteresado y la dejaras ir.-

-¿Estas idiota? ¿Sabes siquiera lo que venderán ahí?

-Bueno, tendrás que llevar a guardias ahí para evitar la compra y venta de droga pero eso es tu problema como parte de la seguridad de tu pueblo no mío, yo personalmente dejaría que tu hija fuera y… que solo llevaras a los guardias cuando algo… importante ocurra.-Dicho esto entre al baño donde al entrar note que si había regadera.-

-¿Que pretendes hacer ahí Eternal?-Antes de que entrara al cuarto de baño le cerré la puerta con seguro.- ¡Eternal!

Abrí la puerta y solo asome mi cabeza y le dije.-Armor… Estoy tan seguro de lo que hare, que cuando vuelvas a ver a tu hija hoy en la noche… no volverá a ver una pisca de polvo de anfetamina o mota, te lo aseguro.-Sin mas cerré la puerta.- Avísale a tu esposa, que ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en dejarla ir… solo confía en mi brother… Por mis huevos que tu hija no volverá a ser ese tipo de chica.-

"Te preocupas por una ingrata que nisiquiera conoces."-Hablo Lucifer.-

"Me importa un comino su hija, podrá ser la hija del presidente Vladimir Putin, pero hago esto porque me abre una puerta para mi."

"¿Dime entonces que piensas hacer?"

"Solo observa… de donde vengo Luci, tengo un pasado tan oscuro del cual me enorgullezco, Maud parece entenderlo, el reto de los ponis no por lo visto."

"Ohhhh… Ya veo… ¿Estuviste del otro lado de la ley Verdad?"

"En efecto… pero por necesidad, se podría decir que tengo experiencia de sobra con ciertos temas importantes… Pero… Dime Lucifer… ¿Tienes hambre?"

"Ah… Que quieres ahora."-Una voz con interés se encendió en Lucifer.-

"Repíteme de nuevo cuantas almas para cierto… poder que tú puedes conceder"

Hice caso omiso a lo que Armor me replicaba del otro lado de la puerta, eventualmente dejo de molestar, solo basto que se fuera para que poco después Lucifer, a quien repito fue a quien decidí llamar así comenzara a hablar.

-¿Debo suponer que presentes algo con la hija de ese unicornio… no es así?-

-En efecto… hace años, ayude a la hermana de un amigo mío en el mismo estado, puede que funcione, no es algo fácil y mucho menos algo que la familia tolere porque voy a lastimar a su hija física y psicológicamente.-

-Esa parte de ti es mas interesante… bueno… pero escucha bien, sabes que me molesta mucho tener que repetirlas cosas ¿de acuerdo?-

/Narración en tercera persona/

Mientras tanto con Twilight y Cadence ambas parecían estar en donde seria la habitación de Twilight, quien para este punto parecía estar hablando con Cadence sobre el problema de Flurry hasta el momento. Twilight por su parte parecía estar bastante pensante mientras que Cadence al igual que Shining se mantenía con cierta preocupación sobre ella.

-Twilight… sigo sin saber qué fue lo que hicimos mal…-Hablo Cadence quien sentada en el filo de la cama miraba al suelo con cierta tristeza.-

-Cadence… Tú sabes que últimamente esto se ha hecho una "Moda" por así decirlo entre los jóvenes, pero tampoco consiento que ella se acercara a estos ponis solo para ser "Popular" además, no sé porque querer llamar la atención y encima de todo desobedecer las mismas leyes.-Dijo un tanto decepcionada Twilight quien solo tomaba asiento al lado de Cadence.-

-La última vez tuvimos que pedirle a la guardia de Celestia que no la apresaran ni hicieran cargos por lo sucedido la última vez en Canterlot.-Cadence se llevó una mano a la cara-No sé qué hacer Twilight…-

-Bueno… una tercera opinión podría ayudarnos en esto…-Twilight coloco una mano suya sobre el hombro de Cadence.-

-¿Te refieres a Starlight?-Pregunto dudosa- No creo que sea la más indicada para esto Twilight.-

-Bueno… yo me refería a Eternal realmente.-

-¿Eternal?-

-¿Porque no?, después de todo fue Flurry quien lo invoco en nuestro mundo, podríamos preguntarle, hasta donde se, la forma en la que se tratan en su mundo es muy diferente, dijo también que las escuelas y la sociedad misma se expresa de manera diferente, quizás un punto de vista de alguien como el pueda servirnos de guía ¿no crees?-

-Puede y tengas razón… No me siento a gusto Twilight… Eternal dijo que no sentía rencor porque lo trajimos aquí… es algo que me causa algo de desconfianza.-

-Sus razones tendrá sin duda Cadence, pero en todo el tiempo que llevo conociéndolo, no es un mal poni.-Sonrió ligeramente- Además… Me gustaría que me ayudaras con algo.-

-¿Con que precisamente?-Miro con algo de curiosidad a Twilight.-

-Bueno… Starlight siente algo por el.-Sonrió ligeramente.- y… que mejor que recibir ayuda de la misma princesa del amor.-Dijo dándole un leve golpecillo con su codo para tratarla de animar.-

Cadence dejo salir una leve risilla para luego decir.- Si para el amor no hay edad, menos para la diferencia de especie.-

La tarde paso y Starlight termino llegando al imperio acompañada de Sunburts quien al enterarse que aquel humano estaría en el imperio acompañaría a Starlight, en su camino no dejaba de hablar de lo mucho que había leído de los humanos últimamente, en especial libros que mencionan historias de aventura y fantasía de ellos.

-Y pensar que hay uno aquí en el imperio.-Dijo Sunburts mientras caminaba por los pasillos junto a Starligh –

Sunburts era un chico que compartía la misma edad de Starlight, portando consigo unos anteojos circulares, test Ámbar, con ligeros toques blancos en lo que era la parte de en frente de su nariz, cascos y manos, ojos de color cerúleo, en cuanto a su vestimenta llevaba una túnica de color añil la cual bordada con estrellas de color cerúleo, llevando unos pantalones de color claro y una camisa de botones de manga larga color blanca debajo de su túnica.

-Si, por cierto Sunburts… ¿todo bien con Flurry?-

-Bueno… eh intentado de la mejor manera de ayudarla a dejar ese mal habito que tiene pero… sus "Amigos" si así puedo llamarlos.-Se acomodó sus lentes- No importa que… prefiere estar con ellos y me atrevo a decir que si se avientan de un árbol ella lo haría también.-

-Nunca creí que terminaría en malos pasos… Por otro lado nunca pensé que tomaría esa apariencia… como la llaman… ¿Gótica?-Sunburts asintió un par de veces.-

-Bueno… no tan diferente a tu forma de vestirte cuando eras una adolecente, por lo que escuche de tu padre.-Dijo dejando salir una risa.-

-Mi estilo era muy diferente, la música era mucho mas agradable en ese entonces.-Dijo desviando la mirada mientras hacia un puchero.-

-Para serte sincero solo escuchaba gritos sin sentido.-

En una de las puertas miraron que Shining Armor, Cadence y Eternal estaban hablando, por lo que miraron supieron que era una conversación algo… ajena a ellos pero al escuchar que se trataba de Flurry…

-¡No por supuesto que no!-Dijo Cadence enojada.-

-Es mi idea. Confié en mi ¿qué puede perder?-

-A mi hija Eternal eso es lo que podemos perder, por una razón no la dejamos ir a ese maldito concierto.-

-Cierto, pero primeramente véalo de este modo, si ustedes le dan este "permiso" se sentirá OBLIGADA, a no cometer una idiotez cuando valla ahí al concierto, de hacerlo, ustedes ligeramente podrían mantenerla en el palacio encerrada, de aquí a los dieciocho años puede estar encerrada en su cuarto, de ahí en adelante, lo que haga con su vida Cadence es problema de ella… te lo planteo tal y como mi madre me lo dijo a mi, y mírame.-Dijo un tanto orgulloso de si mismo.- No me considero el ser más… ejemplar pero soy dependiente de mi, su caso al ser de la realiza Flurry es muy probable que se sienta con mucha libertad o como decimos nosotros; "Hijos de emperadores" que se sienten mas que todos y por ende capaces de hacer lo que les venga en gana.

-¿Dices…-Hablo Shining- Que de hacerle un "Favor" como tu dices, puede que al menos intente por propia voluntad no hacer lo que suele hacer siempre con esas cosas?-

-Si básicamente, ella misma se pondría la soga al cuello si traiciona su confianza y por ende no tendría de ahí en adelante más "Oportunidades" o "libertad".-

-¿Darle un ultimátum entonces?-Dijo Shining.-

-¡Exactamente! Te daría una estrellita pero no tengo así que +10 prro-Dijo Eternal Levantando sus pulgares en símbolo de "Bien hecho"-

-Bueno… queríamos una tercera opinión y… sugerencia.-Dijo Cadence algo resignada.- Como le suceda algo a Flurry Heart… Eternal te juro por mis tías que no te lo perdonare.-Dijo muy seriamente Cadecen mirando al humano-

-Oh, Cadence… te aseguro que después de esto… se la pensara por años antes de siquiera volver a tomar un miligramo de Anfetamina sin invitarme.-Sonrió ligeramente.-

Para cuando este trio se dio cuenta de Starlight y Sunburts, solo voltearon a verlos y los saludaron de manera neutral, o al menos de parte de Cadence y Shining.

Para cuando estaban a punto hablar un guardia se había acercado y dirigiéndose a ambos príncipes hablo en un tono fuerte y claro.

-Principes, Flurry Heart ya llego.-Hablo el guardia.-

-Bueno…-Dijo nerviosa Cadence.- Supongo que es hora de que la conozcas, vengan, la cena ya debe de estar lista.-

Fin del cap.

Un cap corto la verdad, recuerden que es hasta que no termine el fic de Umbra no podre tocar otros fic´s, solo subi este cap porque tenía esta idea en la cabeza y no me la sacaba de la mente CYA chicos.


	16. El diablo y la princesa

-"No es como me esperaba a alguien de la realiza pero… Tu sabes"-Hablo Lucifer al notar a la yegua frente a nosotros.-

-"Para serte honesto el estilo gótico le queda bastante bien, ha sido una moda muy poco usada de dónde vengo"-

La verdad no era algo que yo me esperaba… Flurry Heart hija de los príncipes Shining Armor y Cadence, resulto ser una chica… bastante peculiar… una adolecente bastante rebelde realmente, algo normal para su edad, Shining me puso al tanto de ella.

Flurry resulta ser una chica de test blanca, es un poco más baja que sus padres y que yo, de crin y cola de colores Amatista y franjas de color celeste en su crin y cola, ojos de un color azul cian, cuerpo esbelto, con apenas cuervas que la definían como una yegua hermosa, busto entrado al promedio de una chica de su edad, de ropas oscuras de un estilo que reconocía muy bien, el cual era de la época Victoriana, llevando un collarín de púas, brazales de púas también, su maquillaje, era curioso pues en sus ojos tenia sombreado negro y lo que parecía ser un toque de "Lagrimas" negras debajo de sus ojos, con color negro, labios pintados de color negro también, su oreja izquierda tenia un total de 3 perforaciones donde tenían aretes plateados, su rostro sin duda lo decía todo, no estaba de "Humor" de nada, de hecho tiene la cara de que fue traída aquí por la fuerza.(N/A: Miren como muchos saben mi artista favorito es Suirano, si quieren tener una "Referencia" de Flurry, bien pueden buscar en su galería el tiene una referencia de Flurry Gótica)

Cuando Flurry me dirigió la mirada apenas parecía importarle un poco, quizás le llenaba de curiosidad saber de mi por obvias razones, pues pienso que mas bien aguantaba las ganas porque estaba enojada.

Cadence nos llevo al comedor, donde debo decir que era gigantesco, un lugar demasiado grande como para solo 20 personas… y dijo solo eso porque nada más hay una mesa. En el lugar fácil podría haber un total de 25 mesas del mismo tipo, si se hiciera un evento grande.

Twilight como Starlight y Sunburts esperaban sentados en las sillas. Eventualmente nosotros los terminamos acompañando no sin antes recibir una critica de Lucifer.

-"Ohhh ya veo… forjar lazos y luego matarlos… realmente eres malvado"-

-"Con todas las estupideces que dices podríamos llenar una biblioteca"-Le reproche a Lucifer.-

Al sentarnos, el estado de humor de Flurry seguía sin cambiar, no le reproche nada, en su momento estaba como ella… solo que en mi caso sabia controlarme en el uso de todo…

-Y…-Trato de Hablar Sunburts-¿Eternal cierto?-Dijo algo nervioso Sunburts tratando de quitar el silencio incomodo que rodeaba el ambiente.-

-Así es, eres el amigo de Starlight ¿verdad?-

-S-Si, así es, para serte honesto no eres precisamente como lo marcan los libros.-Se quedo mirándome detenidamente.-

Estaba sentado al lado de Sunburts, al otro lado mío estaba Twilight, quien por lo visto le había pedido a Flurry que se sentara a su lado. De cierta manera ella acepto, al lado de Sunburts se encontraría Starlight, luego Cadence y Shining.

-Bueno… ¿como esperabas que fuese?-Dije con cierto interés-

-B-Bueno, sin ofender Eternal, pero… espera que primeramente fueras mas alto y… bueno quizás una cabellera mas larga.-

-Podría habérmela dejado crecer… pero mi pelo se hace chino por eso lo mantengo corto…-Quede pensante- lo que fue la preparatoria lo mantuve por dos años afro.-Hice un ademan con mi mano para dar a entender que era el estilo "Afro"-

-Ohhh comprendo-Dijo con cierta intriga.-

-Ahora que tu hiciste una pregunta me toca a mi… ¿A qué se debe ese traje de Merlín?-

Al menos desde mi punto de vista, el traje se parece mucho, entiendo que el trabajo de "Magos" en este lugar es algo… común pienso yo… o al menos como maestros pero podrían optar por ropas comunes… Trixie también esta incluida en esto, hable con ella con especto a esto pero parece que esta mas "Comoda" usándola.

-¿Te refieres a mi capa?-Dijo extrañado- Bueno… usualmente las usamos los mas destacados en la magia.-

-¿Ósea que puedo considerarte mejor que las aquí presentes?-Dije haciendo le entender que superaba a Twilight, Cadence y a Starlight.-

-No precisamente, pero…-Le interrumpí.-

-¿Entonces si no destacas porque lo usas?-Dije divertido.-

Antes de que pudiera seguirle molestándolo solo le di un leve golpe en su hombro.

-Era una broma cuñado, descubrirás que con los que quieren formar una relación conmigo tienen que saber aguantar este tipo de cosas.-Dije dándole un par de golpecillos en su espalda.-

-Jejeje…-Dijo algo nervioso-P-pero no tengo hermanas…-

Ante esto lo que fue Cadence, Shining, Twilight y Starlight dejaron salir una carcajada, ellos sabían a que me refería con la palabra "Cuñado" por otro lado también podría decirle "Pariente" pero no soy tan norteño como creen.

Eventualmente un grupo de ponis unicornios traían consigo la comida en unas bandejas, mientras platicábamos un poco, note que Flurry no decía nada a pesar de que Twilight trataba de animarla y meterla a la conversación en mas de una ocasión. En cierta forma se mantenían al corriente de lo que ha pasado en Poniville y aquí mismo en el imperio… Yo por mi parte trate de poner atención a Flurry, quien de vez en cuando solo volteaba a verme como si buscase algo de mi… en un intento mas de Twilight por meter a Flurry a la conversación, pero con un resultado algo que decierta forma si me calentó, si algo detesto de los adolecentes, es la forma tan descarada en la que apartan la mirada como si te mentaran la madre con todas sus fuerzas y intenciones de ofender. Yo ante eso no me quede callado y dije.

-Twilight, deja a la niña, si no le interesa déjala, no vale la pena esforzarse.-Dije sin apartar la mirada de mi plato, mirando de reojo que Flurry ante mi comentario volteo a verme algo molesta por lo que dije, y eso era lo que yo quería darle a entender.-

Escuche un leve gruñido de molestia de su parte, pero también no era forma de hacer eso y menos ante sus mayores, podrá ser una princesita y todo lo que quiera pero ante mayores, se debe tener respeto y si sus padres no se lo dan… tendrá que recibirlo de alguien mas.

-Es algo rudo Eternal.-Dijo Twilight algo molesta por lo que dije.-

-No es rudo… pero es obvio que ella no quiere interactuar con nadie, tan solo dale espacio, si no anda de humor ni tu ni yo estamos para obligarla.- De cierta forma había dejado a Flurry algo confundida con estos dos comentarios.-Además, cambiando de tema, ponme al corriente con eso de una guardia para ti.-Dije con cierto interés.-

Para mi buena suerte, Starlight, Sunburts, Cadence y Shining platicaban entre ellos cuatro.

-Bueno… La princesa Celestia me había dicho que me daría un grupo de guardias solares al igual que Luna, un grupo de guardias Nocturnos, para que estuvieran en estancia permanente en Poniville, de hecho si supiste que se están haciendo unas barracas detrás del palacio ¿verdad?-

-Eso explica el ruido de las seis de la mañana de estos últimos días.-Dije mientras me quedaba meditando.-

-A todo esto para que quieres guardias Tía… si de igual forma no servirán de nada…-La voz de Flurry era aguda sin duda, /Verso sin esfuerzo ptos/ su vista parecía ser neutra sin muchas ganas de nada prácticamente.- Todos saben que los elementos de la Armonía están con ustedes ahora gracias al árbol…-

-Bueno Flurry… no solo es para mi… si no para la seguridad de Poniville, últimamente ha habido problemas en las afueras y los caminos, por lo cual será de buena ayuda tener a guardias para que nos ayuden con esto, además… Celestia piensa que seria bueno que me adentrara mas en esto del ámbito militar… -

-¿Y ya te han dicho que guardias serán?-

La comida transcurrió de manera normal, los primeros en retirarse fueron Starlight y Sunburts, Starlight acompañaría hasta su casa a su amigo mientras que Twilight parecía más cansada, supongo que por el viaje… por lo cual solo se levantó y se despidió, tal parecía que se iría a la cama… Flurry seria la siguiente, por lo cual en cuanto termino con su comida, estaba dispuesta a irse… yo instintivamente votee a ver a Shining Armor y luego deje salir un quejido junto a una tos fingida.

-Oh… Flurry… Puedes venir un momento.-Dijo Armor al ver a su hija a punto de salir por la puerta.-

No hacia falta siquiera que lo disimulara, su rostro lo decía todo sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-Hija… con respecto al concierto… tu madre y yo estuvimos pensando, que… Quizás podríamos darte una oportunidad-

Al escuchar esto los oídos de Flurry rápidamente se endulzaron, una mirada de asombro parecía mostrarse en su rostro.

-¿P-Porque ese cambio?-Pregunto Flurry.- Creí que no querían dejarme ir por todo eso de que podría haber malos ponis ahí.-

-Bueno…-Hablo Cadence esta vez.- Alguien nos suguirio que quizás dándote una oportunidad mas y un poco de confianza… Puedas al menos tomarte tus propias medidas.-Dicho esto con una mirada ella me señalo a mi, a lo que Flurry solo volteo a verme con cierta intriga y sorpresa.- El pidió que te dejáramos ir… solo si prometes que no haras nada indebido querida… Nos preocupa tu bienestar.

-Somos tus padres hija, queremos que entiendas que estas cosas te hacen mal, pero también no queremos siempre mantenerte encerrada. Lo único que te pedimos es que solo dejes esas cosas… tu estilo de vestirte, o de actuar no nos molesta… pero que consumas esas cosas es algo que no podemos dejarte… Comprendes ¿verdad?-

Flurry paso un momento en silencio sin dejarme de mirarme. A lo que yo únicamente dije.

-En su momento Flurry… fui amante de la música Gótica, no me vestía como tu pero si como un metalero… mi primer concierto fue de Ramstein en la ciudad de México… y es una experiencia increíble… pero no necesite de drogas para pasármela aun mejor créeme…-

-¿s-seguros que no se arrepentirán en el ultimo momento?-Volteo a ver a sus padres, quienes casi instintivamente voltearon a verme, yo únicamente me encogí de hombros esperando que hicieran lo correcto y lo que pienso yo va de acuerdo al plan.-

-Si cariño… podrás ir.

-M-Muchas gracias.-

Note que de cierta forma su estado de animo mejoro muy levemente, hecho esto ella se retiró del lugar, poco después Cadence y Shining se pusieron de pie y caminaron hasta estar a mi lado.

-¿Realmente crees que es lo mejor Eternal?-Volvió a cuestionarme Cadence.-

-Qué poca fe me tienes Cadence, usualmente una madre optaría por rezar un poco y esperar que dios la iluminara pero seamos realistas. Eso no pasara pero no por eso debemos dejar la fe de lado… ustedes ya hicieron su parte… Ahora déjenme a mi hacer la mío ¿vale?-Ambos cruzaron miradas por un breve momento para luego voltear a verme.

-De acuerdo Eternal…-Suspiro algo resignada Cadence.-

-Una cosa mas.-Hable casi inmediatamente.-El concierto ¿cuándo será?-

-En dos días mas…-Dijo Shining.-

-¿Flurry tiene un amigo o… alguien de su escuela muy cercano a ella?-

-Bueno… de hecho no, les hemos prohibido a esos chicos estar con ella, esto debido a que fueron ellos quienes la iniciaron en esto.-Dijo con cierta frustración Shining.-

-Ya veo… Ella, suele salir por la noche ¿o algo?-

-Ocasionalmente sale, pero… regresa algo temprano.-

-Vale… Oye Armor la guardia de aquí del imperio, ¿qué tan al pendiente esta de la ciudad?-

-En alerta continua, esto debido a la riqueza del imperio pero ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-Dijo un tanto extrañado-

-Bueno… en casos normales te pediría que mantuvieras a tus guardias a raya… pero supongo que no hará falta nada de eso, además tomando en cuenta que es una ciudad pequeña, creo que puedo estar parcialmente seguro.-

-Sigues sin responder a lo que te dije Eternal-Reprocho Shining quien solo me miro con cierta desconfianza.-

-¿Podrías al menos confiar en lo que hare?… créeme… Será para mejor.-

Después de eso le dimos fin a la conversación. Para este punto la noche había caído sobre el imperio de cristal, me tome el tiempo para caminar por los pasillos y mirar el interior de este, la verdad no era algo tan grande como me esperaba, de hecho ya sabia donde quedaba mi habitación. Me quede recargado contra la pared de uno de los muros mirando hacia lo que era la "Salida" del palacio, no había puertas, tan solo un unicornio de pelaje gris con armadura quien supongo le permitía a los que no tenían magia salir del castillo, mi intención era quedarme ahí esperando a alguien… mas sin embargo…

-"Solo para recordarte en caso de que lo hayas olvidado, ella es una Alicornio… solo te lo recuerdo"-

-"Supongo que esperaras un gracias de mi parte"-Dije sarcástico mientras me dirigía hacia el guardia-

-"Con un alma que me des me conformo… podría ser la de ese guardia… igual nadie lo esta viendo "-Hablo de forma sádica mientras-

-"Pero otros guardias me vieron dirigirme aquí, asique el único sospechoso de su desaparición seré yo…-

Me acerque al guardia y rápidamente este me miro extrañado y llevo una de sus manos a su espada, supongo que es normal, después de todo muchos guardias solo me hacían de la vista fea, pero también sabían que sostengo una relación amistosa con Armor al igual que su hermana, así que supongo que es bueno tener "Amigos" con hilos.

-Disculpa-Hable cortésmente-¿me podrías poner afuera del castillo? Quisiera algo de aire fresco.-

-¿No es algo tarde para salir a caminar?-Hablo con cierta desconfianza.-

-Bueno.-Me encogí de hombros.- Supongo que puedo ir a despertar a Shining Armor para que me haga el favor de sacarme de esta castillo ya que no veo que cumplas con lo que se te pide.-

Fingí que me iba del lugar solo para después escuchar una voz ligeramente nerviosa que venia del guardia, era obvio que el no quería que hiciera eso, después de todo… era cierto su trabajo era permitir el fácil acceso, así que por ende debía dejarme salir y si yo quería también entrar cuando yo quisiera.

Cabe de decir que una vez que salí volví a sentir esas malditas nauseas, solo que esta vez pude recuperarme mas rápido, supongo que es como dice Shining, es cuestión de acostumbrarse.

Había un sonido o mas bien música que provenía de la parte este del imperio, supuse que debía de ser un antro o una discoteca, la verdad no estoy del todo seguro de como la llamen aquí.

Me guie por el sonido y no tarde en llegar a mi nuevo destino, primero que nada yo cargaba conmigo algo de dinero así que no me seria difícil entrar y pedir incluso algún trago.  
El edificio en cuestión también era de cristal, era grande y mantenían un nivel de volumen de la música apenas soportable, supongo que para no recibir regañías de parte de los guardias por molestar a los ciudadanos a estas horas de la noche.

La entrada era libre, no había quien cuidara la entrada. Apenas entrar a este lugar, la música era mas clara en sonido, una combinación entre DJ y toque tecnológico, algo tan parecido a los 90 casi incluso a los de Daft Punk. Al entrar las miradas de los ponis que estaban ahí se dirigieron hacia ami, incluso un semental de "Seguridad" con una playera negra con esa camisa que decía eso se me acerco. Era un poni de cristal blanco y crin y cola azul.

-¿Se te perdió algo?-Una voz gruesa salió de este semental quien apenas era de mi altura.-

-Si, la bebida, hace mucho que no tomo ahora lárgate.-Le hable en su mismo tonito de voz amenazante únicamente provocando que este solo frunciera el entrecejo.-

-¡No quieras hacerte el rudo!-

Note que el me golpearía con su puño, no fue difícil realmente tomar su mano, doblarla para que quedara el de espaldas hacia ami mientras gritaba ligeramente por el dolor, para luego arrodillarlo y darle una patada en la cabeza.

-"Oh-oh… resultaste ser mas impresionante de lo que esperaba"-Hablo lucifer algo sorprendido-

-¿y el Barman? –Voltee a ver a los espectadores quienes los que estaban muy cerca mío señalaron un bar a unos cien metros de donde yo estaba.- Muchas gracias. Y tu, no es forma de tratar a los que vienen a consumir en un lugar como este.-

En medio de la música, y los ponis que bailaban me abrí paso hasta llegar al bar del local, donde unos cuantos ponis estaban sentados en sillas altas para tomar ahí junto al que atendía. Al llegar ahí, un poni de traje acorde a los barman, de chaleco negro, playera de manga larga blanca y pantalón negro me miro detenidamente de pies a cabeza, poco después se me acerco y me dijo.

-¿Que le sirvo?-

-El especial…-Dije en un tono neutro a lo que el barman asintió con la cabeza y al poco tiempo me trajo un vaso de vidrio bastante grande, con lo que pienso yo era algo de licor.-Creo que no me entendiste bien… Te dije… el especial, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero verdad?-

Este pareció mirar a los lados para luego asentir un par de veces y retirarse por un momento de la barra, en lo que regresaba, me dedique a mirar al antro en el cual había entrado, sin duda alguna algo que puedo notar es qué tanto aquí como en mi mundo no cambian mucho… aunque el estilo del antro es mediocre… creo que después de mi restaurante hare uno al muy estilo humano. Estos lugares sabiéndolos manejar se saca un dinero mayor a lo que cualquier político haría en un año de servicio.

En mi tiempo mirando por los alrededores note al guardia buscapleitos acercarse a un sujeto sentado en una mesa, ese sujeto era un poni de pelaje blanco y crin café, era un poni terrenal, no logre identificar sus ojos, pero su vestimenta era algo peculiar teniendo una playera de mangas largas de botones negra de franjas doradas delgadas.

Pero algo que capto mas mi atención fue mirar a Flurry Heart quien estando junto a ponis de su edad estaban muy cercas de este tipejo, suspire ligeramente ya queme hacia a la idea de quien seria este poni.

-Ahí tienes un especial.-Hablo de manera cortes el barman mientras me entregaba lo que parecía ser un "Dulce" en forma de flor, el tipo estiro la mano esperando el dinero, yo instintivamente le di 7 monedas, a lo que el las miro por un momento y luego se retiro asintiendo con la cabeza, parecía que estaba bien lo que le di.

Tome aquel "dulce" y si, era precisamente lo que me esperaba, era una droga y una muy conocida, al menos departe de los Rusos, la conocíamos como Keypop, es una clase se éxtasis y lo he llegado a consumir, bastante bueno la verdad aunque este debo decir que me dejo esperando mas, no es ni una cuarta parte de lo que es la Keypop, que tomaba, primeramente la sensación era muy… como decirlo… débil carente de sabor, o al menos mi gusto y experiencia, muy amargo incluso, los efectos que debería yo de sentir eran apenas perceptibles, pero muy controlables a diferencia de la Keypop. Una decepción la verdad, pero… miro a un par de ponis a mi lado que el Barman les entrega y estos la toman, parecen tener efectos mas fuertes… Supongo que o tolero mas esto, o es que ellos tienen una resistencia muy débil.

Me quede mirando hacia donde estaba Flurry Heart… me pase un rato ahí mirándola detenidamente, platicando… o… Cotorreando como decimos de donde vengo. Eventualmente ella termino cruzando una mirada conmigo justo en el momento que ella se llevo un trago a su boca, el cual casi escupio al verme, esto no pudo haberme dado mas gracia, casi me carcajeo por esto, y pareció levemente asustada porque yo la encontrara en este lugar, pero ella no era mi objetivo realmente. Al menos no de momento, aunque ciertamente esto solo incrementa mi probabilidad de éxito con su problema.

-"¿Me los puedo comer?"-Lucifer hablo al notar que nuevamente aquel poni "Guardia" se acercaba junto a otro-

-"Si la situación lo amerita… es posible que comas mas que uno… pero recordemos lo que me darás a cambio"-

-"Obviamente… un trato es un trato… Pero… ¿Enserio no puedo comerme a esa princesita?"-Hablo en un tono de suplica-

-"No"-

-¡Oye tú!-Hablo el mismo guardia al cual había arrastrado por el suelo, yo lo voltee a ver haciendo una "Finta" que iba a golpearlo y el instintivamente dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, a lo que su compañero únicamente dejo salir una carcajada por esto.

-¿Ocupan algo caballeros?-Dije mientras miraba al otro sujeto que acompañaba al cobarde frente a mi.-

El tipo le hizo una señal al barman, a lo que yo únicamente mire de reojo este traía consigo unas copas con algo de licor, este tipo que había venido con el poni que había arrastrado se acerco a la barra y tomo la copa de vino y me entrego la segunda.

-El jefe quiere hablar contigo.-

-Bien ¿Dónde quiere hablar?-

El tipo me hizo un ademan de su mano y me pidió que lo siguiera, voltee a ver a donde estaba aquel sujeto con el que Flurry estaba muy cercas y note que se había levantado.

Terminaron guiándome a una puerta trasera que llevaba a un salón aparte, el cual estaba mas decorado, para ser algo mas privado… No paso mucho tiempo hasta que escuche una voz masculina.

-¿Así que tu eres el humano que tanto se mencionan en los periódicos de Equestria al Trote?-El tipo en cuestión era el mismo poni blanco.-Me sentía escéptico con esos "Periodicazos" y no creía nada pero… supongo que es bueno equivocarme realmente.-Era algo carismático eso lo reconozco.-

-Si, eh escuchado eso muy a menudo, veo que les fascina a muchos ponis los humanos.-

-Algo así-Camino hasta estar cercas de mi, pero un grupo mas de guardias entro por las puertas.- Sinceramente las historias que hacen de ustedes son increíbles, deberías conocer a los los ponis que escribes de ustedes, son muy buenos… Y veo que algunas historias son ciertas… digo… Dejaste a este pobre garañón fuera de combate en que… ¿4 segundos?-Arqueo la ceja curioso-

-Segundo y medio pero quien los cuenta.-Dije fingiendo modestia de mi parte.-La verdad no es forma de tratar a los clientes.-

-No, claro que no y me consta… ¿Pero dime disfrutas del lugar.?-

-"Solo esta haciendo tiempo"-Dijo Lucifer impaciente-

-La música es buena pero… tu licor no es lo suficientemente bueno… supongo que esto debido a que en su momento también trabaje como Barman y con una mafia Rusa bastante buena.

-Oh, ya veo… y… ¿Dime, que te parece el "Especial"?,

-Deja mucho que desear a un… una dosis muy débil, es amargo, la boca la deja reseca y comienzo a tener un dolor de jaqueja, algo que nuestra Keypop no hace…-

-¿Te refieres al Starim?-Dijo mientras caminaba alrededor de mi.-

-Incluso el nombre es pésimo.-Dije divertido mientras dejaba salir una leve carcajada.-Pero no estoy aquí para criticar tu Antro.

-Ya lo hiciste.-Dijo un tanto ofendido y molesto.- Al principio pensé que seria bueno conocer a un humano… pero veo que solo sueltas las palabras que te vienen en ganas sin saber la situación y la posición en la cual te encuentras sin saber ¿nada verdad?-Hablo con cierto enojo mientras hacia un ademan de su mano para hacer que los guardias que tenía aun lado se acercaran más y me terminaran rodeando.-

-Si, tengo esa mala costumbre, pero también fue esa mala costumbre la cual me hizo de amigos poderosos en su momento… ¿Que?¿Eres igual que todos los niños ricos, que necesitan esconderse detrás de sus Daddys y mandar a otros hacer lo que no pueden hacer?-Di un par de pasos hacia adelante, notando que este únicamente retrocedió la misma cantidad de pasos.

-"¿Ya me los puedo comer?"-Dijo Lucifer.-

-Te mataría… si no fuera porque venias con la princesa Twilight y la princesa Cadence… de lo contrario te cortaría la cabeza por andar de hablador.-

-¿Oh enserio?... Adelante, no por ser ellas debes contenerte, adelante… Solo tienes que matarme y ocultar el cadáver… fingir que lo encontraron por ahí arrumbado y dejar que las cosas sigan su curso.-Dije en tono retador.-

-Una paliza es la que te espera.- hizo un ademan con su mano únicamente haciendo lo que era obvio. Sus guaruras rápidamente fueron corriendo hacia ami.

-"Ahora si?"-

-"Todos tuyos"-Dije en tono neutro mientras lanzaba la gema hacia el primer individuo que se me acercaría.

Eran un total de 15 ponis guaruras… asique… el primero que tomo la gema en su cuerpo, fue rápidamente consumido por un fuego negro, ciertamente me cautivo la hermosura de este fuego, tal fue el punto que puedo decir que no miraba algo así desde la película del cautivo.

El tipo grito tan fuerte como no había escuchado escuchar a un hombre. La verdad extrañaba volver a las andadas, pero… sabiendo que esto era malo y mi religión… supongo que es un juego de hacer lo malo por las razones correctas… Suena muy idiota viniendo de mi…

Después de que el primero ardiera en llamas, la forma de un demonio sumamente alto se había formado levemente, se le miraba musculoso eso sin duda, al notar a mi alrededor, se lanzó contra los que venían por mi de frente, los cuales eran 7, la verdad los gritos no salían a ninguna parte, pues la música a todo volumen apagaba este caos.

Yo instintivamente me posicione para recibir a los otros dos que venían a por mí, pero casi tan rápido como una llama devorando un árbol seco, fueron consumidos por el fuego de este dominio, poco después y tras muchos gritos de dolor y sufrimiento, solo quedaba uno, quien estaba en el suelo tratando de correr, sin embargo Lucifer le cortó el paso de golpe quemándole las piernas haciendo que callera al suelo.

Al final este fuego se adentró en la gema que había lanzado, regresando a su "Prisión" por así decirlo, me acerque a la gema y nuevamente la tome en mi mano, y la guarde en mi bolsillo.

"¿Cómo es que dijiste ese chiste extraño?... Oh si… Uma delicia."-Dijo Lucifer divertido mientras carcajeaba muy maléficamente.-

-Te dije que era contagioso ese chiste.-Dije en voz alta mientras me le acercaba a aquel poni que seguía en el suelo solo mirándome aterrorizado.-Oh vamos no me mires así, tu provocaste esto, si hubiéramos resuelto esto a puño limpio tus guaruras seguirán vivos… Ahora a lo que vine… Flurry Heart.

-¿L-L-La princesa?-Dijo mientras trataba de encontrar una posición mas comoda pues los pies o cascos no parecían responderle.-¿Que henos quieres con ella?-

-¿Yo? Nada, pero sus padres están hasta la chingada de ese comportamiento de "Emperadora" que tiene, por lo cual quiero que me ayudes con algo, se que ella tiene amigos que la metieron en esta chingadera buen amigo… y si sabes lo que te conviene… Harás que alguien mas meta mano para… darles una calentadita a esos chicos-

-¿Estas loco? Son mis mejores clientes.-

-Si… ese es TU problema…

-¿No hare eso… Sabes lo que dirán los ponis de mi?-

-Jajaja… veo que solo sueltas las palabras que te vienen en ganas sin saber la situación y la posición en la cual te encuentras sin saber ¿nada verdad?-El solo abrió los ojos con cierto miedo al notar que saque nuevamente la gema.- Necesito un alma más para tener un beneficio… supongo que puedo dársela.-

-¡E-Espera!-Levanto una de sus manos para detenerme.- ¡L-Lo hare! ¡Los matare si así quieres pero no me mates ami!

-No mi buen amigo… Solo quiero que les des un buen escarmiento, no se… rómpeles las piernas córtales algún dedo… y una paliza lo suficientemente fuerte para que no reconsideren volver a esta pocilga que llamas antro… si todo sale bien… Flurry y yo hablaremos y tu no me volverás a ver a mi y a ella… ¿te parece justo ese trato?-

El solo asintió varias veces, a lo que yo únicamente volví a guardar la gema en mi bolsillo mientras me ponía de pie y me dirigía a la puerta.-Cambia de proveedor de licor… es una mierda lo que vendes.-

Después de eso decidí irme del lugar, para este punto no habría pruebas realmente, cadáveres no hay… y si algo aprendes en la jungla de concreto es que no hay homicidio hasta que no se encuentre el cadáver. Asique no hay nada que me incrimine… además… Twilight… Shining y Starlight e incluso Cadence saben que soy alguien "Incapaz" de matar a alguien y prefiero que eso siga así.

Pase un rato caminando, para llegar al palacio pero antes de llegar al palacio mismo…

-Eternal-Escuche una voz femenina atrás de mi luego de haber salido del antro.-

Al voltearme resulto ser la hija prodigio-Flurry.-Le conteste en el mismo tono tratando de sonar "Cómico"- ¿Que haces a estas horas por aquí?-

-¿T-Tu… me viste ahí adentro verdad?-

Ella precia preocupada, y no la culpo, ella debe de tener miedo de que le diga a sus padres de que la cache en plena movida en ese lugar, y muy probablemente se haiga escapado para venir aquí.

-No mirarte habría sido sacrilegio Flurry… es posible que media ciudad sepa que estabas ahí.-

-¿L-Le diras a mis padres verdad?-Dijo preocupada mientras sus orejas se agachaban.-

-Mira Flurry… No soy tu padre para regañarte…-Puse mi mano apuntándome a mi mismo mientras que con la otra hacia señal de 1- No soy tu madre como para hacerte un discurso con respecto a este tema…-Hice mi mano una señal de dos- y mucho menos soy tu tía para decirte lo malo que es lo que estás haciendo.-Y finalice en señal de tres-

Ella pareció ciertamente aliviada, por lo cual dejo salir un suspiro.

-Muchas gracias Eternal… si se enteran de esto… Bueno… El concierto…-

-Lo se, mandaste a la verga el favor que te hice hace poco por lo visto.-Esto solo tomo por sorpresa a Flurry quien nuevamente pareció preocupada.- Flurry, sabes también como yo que esta porquería que estás haciendo no está bien.-

-¡Ahhh por Celestia no quiero otro discurso de esto!-Dijo en un tono arto mientras me daba la espalda.-

-¡A ver niña tú me trajiste aquí en primer lugar y lo primero que yo quisiera escuchar seria un "Gracias"!-

-¡¿Gracias?!-Dijo molesta-

-Denada, pero antes de comenzar con un estúpido musical de Moana, te dejare en claro unos puntos. Tu me trajiste aquí y no veo que te hayas responsabilizado de eso, al contrario fue tu padre quien vino a por mi después de la pendejada que hiciste quien sabe dios porque…-Le levante la mano molesto- ¡Estaba a punto de hacer un maldito examen para mi puta maestría en ingeniería en mecánica! ¿Sabes cuánto me costaron las putas colegiaturas? Para luego terminar en este puto lugar de mierda por capricho de una niña mimada de papi y mami que no tiene siquiera consideración de sus padres, de si misma y de ¡mi! a quien le terminaste arruinando una vida que ya estaba casi hecha, Tu tendrás todo el dinero del mundo por el privilegio de nacer como princesita.-Para este punto la tome de los hombros para que me volteara a ver ya que en todo momento estaba con la mirada apartada.- Yo tuve que chingarle para tener los estudios que tengo, me pase horas extras para pagar mi puto departamento, mi colegiatura y apenas alcanzar para una comida al día… para que justo cuando me valla a graduar de una carrera que me tenía todo pagado… tú me traigas aquí así que lo mínimo que quiero de ti es que al menos escuches esto: "Deja… esa… pendejada"-

Ella solo hizo un puchero casi queriendo llorar por todo lo que le dije pero yo apenas estaba tomando aire.

-Ahora que si no tienes el respeto suficiente por ti… tu madre, padre y tía… haz lo que te venga en gana, pero Flurry… Por mis huevos que lo horas por mi… me arruinaste la vida y no dejare que arruines la de otros por una pendejada tuya… ¿¡ME OISTE!? Esa chingadera te traerá problemas, a mi casi me los da y con suerte estoy aquí de milagro créeme.-

Ella para este punto comenzó a sollozar, no es por la fuerza que le aplique a sus hombros, porque créanme que si por eso fuera, lloraría mas fuerte. Si no porque esas palabras eran las que habían dado en el clavo y las necesarias para esta niña.

-¡D-Dejame en paz!-Dijo entre llanto.-

-Claro que no esto me lo debes… ¿qué harás? Usar tu magia contra mí? faltaba más ya me arruinaste la vida allá, solo te falta también arruinármela aquí también…

Supuse que ya era suficiente… por lo cual comencé a acariciar sus hombros y la termine abrazando ella ciertamente parecía estar confundida y solo levanto su cabeza para mirarme como su buscara respuestas a lo que hacia.

-Flurry… esto te lo digo por experiencia propia… hice cosas de las cuales no me siento orgulloso y fue por estar en su momento como tu… solo que yo supe aprovechar so para sacar mas provecho… lo que estás haciendo solo te va a llevar a algo malo y lo peor de todo es que no solo tu serás la perjudicada… lastimaras a toda tu familia solo por eso, y al final… nadie va a poder ayudarte y estarás sola… Ni tu padre y madre… ni tu tía… Nadie… ni siquiera yo podremos sacarte de esa zanja que estas cavando tu sola ¿comprendes?-

La mire a los ojos, pero sus ojos solo se llenaron de mas lagrimas, rompiendo en llanto nuevamente, solo acurrucando su cabeza en mi pecho la reconfortaba de cierta manera, no se que sea lo que haiga pasado pero… me temo que esto no solo es culpa de Flurry…

-Ya eh estado sola…"Sniff"… Mi mamá… ni mi papá me prestaban atención… solo hasta que comencé con esto fue cuando comencé a importarles… -

-Comprendo… Mira Flurry… No soy el mas indicado, me he peleado con mi padre a tal grado de ya no hablarnos y aun tenemos una pelea inconclusa en la cual nos sacamos sangre… Pero si tuviera la oportunidad intentaría yo remediar ese problema, aunque en mi caso ya no es posible… El tuyo por otro lado Flurry… tiene un remedio tan simple como es decir perdón.-

Ella levanto nuevamente la mirada y me termino correspondiendo el abrazo, pasaron unos minutos antes de que ella pudiera recuperar la compostura.

-Será mejor irnos Flurry… Yo tengo que irme mañana.-

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza pase mi mano por su hombro para seguir tratando de reconfortarla, al llegar al palacio fue ella la que nos ayudo a entrar nuevamente al palacio, PEEEEEEEEEERO… al entrar al palacio, tanto Cadence como Shining Armor nos esperaban justo en frente de donde estábamos, Cadence con una mirada de pocos amigos… es entendible dado su papel de madre.

-¿¡Se puede saber dónde estabas jovencita!?-Debo admitirlo… la voz de Cadence puede ser aterradora cuando ella quiere… por un momento pensé que era mi madre.-

Ufff… la verdad podría salir de esta ella sola pero, supongo que no tiene aun la experiencia para mentir… mucho menos tras lo que pasamos hace unos instantes.

-Estuvo conmigo Cadence.-Me puse enfrente de Flurry- No andaba con mucho sueño y quería caminar un momento para ver si agarraba algo de sueño en el camino… Flurry tuvo la amabilidad de…-La acerque ami.- acompañarme, ya que no es posible entrar a este palacio si no eres Pegaso o usas magia.-

-¿Es eso cierto Flurry?-"C-Como se atreve a preguntarle eso a la que siempre hace lo que ellos no quieren que haga?"Claro que esto únicamente lo pensé cuando Cadence lo dijo-

-S-Si… en el trayecto solo pasamos al Antro de siempre ya que…-

-Tenia ganas de beber algo, pero una porquería de servicio para ser sincero…el peor licor que he probado en mi vida y he sido barman y estado en muchos bares.

Cadence solo intercambio miradas con Shining y luego conmigo como si buscara una falla yo únicamente le hice una señal a Cadence la cual únicamente hizo que ella se tranquilizara y dijiera.

-Bueno… Vallase a dormir, es demasiado tarde como para que todos estemos despiertos a estas horas.-

-SI mamá-me le anticipe a lo que iba a decir Flurry a lo que Shining únicamente dejo salir una leve risilla.-

En el trayecto de la sala hasta mi habitación me acompaño Flurry Heart en todo momento, en nuestro trayecto ella me miro y dijo.

-Gracias…-

-También fui adolecente Flurry… no soy tan malo como crees… Además… es incómodo ver como una madre regaña aun hijo… o hija en tu caso. Pero piensa bien en lo que te dije Flurry, porque créeme… no querras tenerme de enemigo te lo digo por conveniencia.

-S-Supongo que tienes razón… L-Lo intentare ¿vale?... enserio que lo hare Eternal… Por ti… ya que yo te traje a nuestro mundo.-

-No Flurry…-Ella pareció extrañada por esto.- Hazlo por ti. No por mi. ¿vale?-Ella asintió con la cabeza un par de veces solo para luego darme un abrazo.

-Te veré mañana antes de irte.-

-Te esperare entonces.-Le dedique una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su cabeza.-

Después de eso Flurry se retiro del lugar, yo por mi parte entre a mi habitación donde al entrar lo primero que escuche fue.

-"Ohhhhh que dulce y que tierno… resultaste ser un buen hermanito"-Hablo lucifer en burla mientras yo me recostaba en la cama.-

-Callate… no lo hice por ella.-

-"Oh no claro que no… Las prioridades hacen al hombre ¿no?"-

-Exactamente… Shining creerá que esto lo hice por ella… porque así el me deberá un favor.-

-"Oh que listo… por un momento pensé que realmente lo hiciste por…"-

-También Lucifer… de cierta manera… No quería que ella cometiera el mismo maldito error que mi hermana, esa pendeja la cago y no podía dejar que esta niña lo hiciera.-

-"¿Entonces porque mandar a golpear a sus amigos?"-

-¿Crees que ellos son sus amigos?-Deje salir una risa.- Luci… la juventud de ahora son solo palabras… Flurry lo pensara claro… pero para asegurarme de que no cambie de parecer y que cumpla con lo que le dije que debía hacer… se vera reflejado en la paliza que su "Amigos" recibirán… unos amigos de verdad no te meten en esas idioteces.-

-"Que asco… el sentimentalismo que impulso eso."

-So lo se odio a mi hermana.-

-"¿Entonces si regresamos me la puedo comer?"-

-No se si podamos pero si lo hacemos es toda tuya.-

-"SIII ESTUPENDO Así que si podremos seguir?

-Así es ¡Choca esos cinco Lucifer!-

-"¡SI!... E-espera… No tengo manos... Muy maduro de tu parte Eternal"-

Fin del cap

Un capitulo por el dia de mi cumpleaños hoy 9 de marzo :p


	17. Maestro de bromas mal intencionadas

**_/Advertencia este capitulo es en extremo largo/_**

-Fue bueno tenerte aquí hermana, ¿realmente no quieres quedarte mas tiempo?-Hablo Shining Armor quien caminaba junto a Twilight, quien llevaba consigo su pequeña maleta con un pequeño sello de su Cutiemark.-

-Me gustaría hermano enserio, pero tengo cosas que hacer, recibir a mi "Guardia"… La verdad estoy nerviosa, nunca pensé hacerme cargo de actos militares pero, con los consejos que me diste, no creo tener ahora mas problemas.-Dijo nerviosa mientras caminaba junto a su hermano.-

-De nada Twily, tu sabes, cualquier cosa que necesites solo pídelo ¿vale?, parte de los guardias que irán a ser parte de tu guardia fueron de mi antigua división.-

-De acuerdo, pero… ¿que era eso que Eternal quería hablar contigo?-Pregunto curiosa Twilight.-

-Oh… ¿Te acuerdas de la casa en la cual vivíamos Cadence y yo en Canterlot?-

-¡OH, Si! Recuerdo pero desde que están aquí en el imperio, no se vieron en la necesidad de estar ahí pero…-La interrumpió-

-Bueno, Eternal quiere que le venda la casa, me dijo que quería el terreno para hacer ahí un restaurante.-

-Oh, es cierto, supe que a tratado de buscar terrenos en Canterlot pero no hay Lugar libre… y ¿que piensas hermano?-

-Pues, para serte sincero, Cadence y yo no necesitamos mas ese lugar, desde que estamos aquí en el imperio no nos vemos en la necesidad de estar en Canterlot como tu dijiste, además, de ir un día o dos a Canterlot, Celestia siempre nos permite estar ahí en el palacio… Además sabes que también mis padres nos dejan estar ahí cuando vamos de visita.-

-Entonces… ¿Si se la venderás?-Pregunto curiosa mientras volteaba a ver a Shining.-

-Pues por mi parte si, por otro lado… Cadence también es quien tiene la palabra, se bien que es mi casa pero… Ahí pasamos gran parte de nuestros días antes de que nuestro matrimonio se hiciera oficial. Así que puedo decir que si ella si lo quiere, le venderé la casa a Eternal.-

-Ya veo…-Al dirigir la mirada hacia el frente, habían llegado a lo que era el final del pasillo y dos guardias unicornios esperaban, ambos solo asintieron con la cabeza y los cuernos de ambos unicornios los transportaron afuera del palacio, donde ya se encontraban Eternal, Starlight, Cadence, Flurry y Sunburts.

Por su parte Starlight estaba platicando con Sunburts, mientras que lo que era Cadence y Eternal estaban también intercambiando palabras.

-Realmente lamento las molestias que pude haberles ocasionado Cadence, pero… estoy seguro de que Flurry realmente reconsiderara mucho este tema que tanto les incomoda.-

Cadence miraba a Flurry quien tenia un rostro de arrepentimiento y de cierta incomodidad, poco después alzo la mirada para mirar a Eternal y luego a su madre.

-Solo espero y no se sigan tomando esto ustedes tan a la ligera.-Prosiguió Eternal.-

-Para nada Etenal, y lamento mucho lo que te termine diciendo el otro día por la noche, cierto es que tus métodos tendrás pero, tampoco fue la forma correcta en que yo tuve que actuar… Después de todo, tus intenciones fueron las mejores.-

-"Escuchaste eso? Las mejores JAJAJAJA!"-Se carcajeo Lucifer-"Si realmente supieran lo que hicimos"

-De igual forma tenias razón, no debíamos apartarnos tanto de Flurry.-Dijo Cadence abrazando a Flurry con mucho cariño.-

-Suena a cliché pero es cierto, en casos como estos, muchas veces lo mejor que se puede hacer es siempre contar entre ustedes, por muy dura o difícil que sea una situación o cuestión que deban hablar, deben hacerlo ¿vale?.-

-Así será Eternal, y muchas gracias por todo… pero…-Cadence se separo de Flurry y le dijo.- Cambiando de tema…¿No sabrás de un problema que ocurrió en el antro al que fueron?

-¿Problema?-Dijo intrigado Eternal mirando a Cadence.-

-Sí, Flurry no sabía nada, dijo que habías ido a hablar con el duelo del local. Y se nos informo que hubo desaparecidos, catorce para ser precisos, y que tu y el dueño fueron los únicos que salieron después de que esos otros ponis fueran a acompañarlos.-

-No, Cadence.-Fingió inocencia.- Desconozco eso, si es cierto y tuve algunas palabras con el dueño ya que me interesaban ciertas cosas, pero fuera de eso no se nada mas.-

-Oh, ya veo… Bueno, debía preguntarte, actualmente tenemos a un grupo de guardias investigando el lugar, pero no encuentran nada que sea realmente relevante, es como si simplemente se hubieran esfumado.-

-Bueno Cadence, te dire algo que únicamente decimos en mi mundo.-

-¿Que es?-

-"Que no existe el homicidio hasta que no aparezca el cuerpo"-Dijo Eternal haciendo que de cierta manera Cadence quedara algo extrañada por esa oración-

-"¿Como nunca se me había ocurrido eso?"-Exclamo Lucifer en la mente del humano.-

-¿Crees que alguien los secuestrara?-

-Es posible.-

Poco después Twilight y Shining terminaron por acercarse a este grupo quienes rápidamente voltearon a verlos.

-¿Entonces que decide cuñado afloja o no?-Hablo muy al estilo norteño de su país Eternal.-

-Pues por mi hay ningún problema enserio, pero aquí realmente la que decide es ella.-Dicho esto señalo a Cadence quien de cierta manera asintió un par de veces.-

-¿Osease la dueña de tus quincenas no? Dios… no estoy tan alejado de mi mundo realmente jajaja-

Shining le explico de lo que se trataba esto a Cadence, en un principio parecía bastante interesada por el hecho de que Eternal quisiera el lugar para hacer un restaurante pero su semblante cambio cuando supo que el quería demoler la casa para empezar de cero, esto debido a que la casa no tenia las dimensiones adecuada para lo que el quería… Tras intercambiar opiniones, acuerdos y desacuerdos.

-¿Entonces?-Eternal estiro su mano hacia Cadence esperando que aceptara.-

-¿Querido?-Miro a Shining, y tras un intercambio de miradas y asentir.-Vale Eternal, tan solo te pedimos tiempo para poder sacar nuestras cosas de ahí ¿de acuerdo?-

-Estupendo-Sonrió ampliamente Eternal tomando la mano de Cadence con ambas manos y efusivamente dijo.-No se imaginan cuanto tiempo estuve buscando un lugar en Canterlot.-Dijo divertido.- Con eso del idiota que extorsiona a los negocios ahí.-

-S-Si-Dijo Cadence mientras sentía como el chico literalmente la agitaba.-N-Nos contó mi tía sobre e-eso-

-Excelente, ¿entonces cuánto?-Dijo Eternal mirando a Shining Armor.-

-Pues… La verdad el terreno y fincar la casa nos costó casi 150,000 monedas, pero pues… como lo vas a demoler…-Quedo algo pensante Shining.- te parece si nos das 100,000 en compensación por lo de Flurry y tu llegada aquí?.-

-Sh…¿No le pierdes?-Dijo divertido- Vale me parece bien, vengo nuevamente aquí para arreglar los papeles o…-

-Iremos a Poniville apenas podamos sacar nuestras cosas de la casa, ya nosotros te entregaremos los papeles.-

-Y yo el dinero, entonces es un trato.-

Después de eso, tanto los príncipes como el resto se despidieron, el tren ya los esperaba en la estación, donde varios ponis ya se fueron subiendo, todos ya estaban dentro del tren pero poco antes de que el maquinista diera la señal tanto Twilight como Starlight y Eternal escucharon.

-¡Eternal!-

Al mirar por las ventanas notaron a Flurry correr hasta la estación de trenes buscando con la mirada al susodicho donde poco después salió del tren para ver a Flurry.

-E-Eternal… Yo…-Se calmo un poco Flurry.- Gracias… Realmente muchas gracias.-

-Descuida Flurry, de hecho gracias a ti.-

-¿Por qué? Te aleje de todo lo que tu conocías… de tus amigos… familiares… incluso… te arruine tu vida ahí…-Dijo confundida Flurry mientras miraba al humano.-

-Bueno… Aquí entre tu y yo. Mi vida ya era muy rutinaria, y… Si te hace sentir mejor me la he pasado mucho mejor en este lugar que de donde vengo.-Le sonrió amigablemente a Flurry quien al notar esto hizo lo mismo.-

-Entonces… ¿Me perdonas?-

-Jajaja, no hay nada que perdonar Flurry.-Le acaricio la cabeza.- pero a cambio, visítame de vez en cuando ¿vale?-

-¡S-Si!-Dijo feliz Flurry.-

Sin mas que decirse Eternal entro al tren, donde poco después el maquinista utilizo el silbato del tren para anunciar su partida. En el movimiento del tren Eternal saco su cabeza de una de las ventanas y le dijo.

-¡Déjate ese estilo gótico, te queda genial, ignora a tu madre y hazme caso a mi es mejor el estilo que tienes que el que ella quiere!-

Al meter su cabeza nuevamente dentro del tren Twilight y Starlight miraban con una sonrisa a Eternal quien al notar las miradas de sus compañeras de viaje dijo.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Realmente tienes carisma con estas generaciones verdad?-Dijo Twilight con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba aun lado de el.-

-Fui joven Twilight, tampoco es que sea muy viejo, pero comprendo por lo que pasa-

-Simpatizas mucho con Flurry, Eternal, no me sorprendería que se te diera bien tratar con jóvenes.-Dijo Starlight.-

-La verdad no se me dificulta, pero bueno… Al final de cuentas ¿porque lo preguntan?-

 ** _/UNAS SEMANAS DESPUÉS/ En la escuela de la Amistad/_**

El inicio de clases había comenzado en la academia, ya los estudiantes estaban en sus respectivos salones, donde cada una de las maestras o portadoras estaban dando la bienvenida, pero en una clase en particular estaba Starlight, quien parecía estar dando aparte de la bienvenida de regreso a clases estaba poniendo al tanto a los chicos de algo.

-Realmente espero que todos pudieran pasar bien estas vacaciones.-Dijo Starlight con una ligera sonrisa mientras miraba a los alumnos, donde poco después una pequeña simuladora levanto la mano.

Era Ocellus, una simuladora de estatura algo baja, al igual que todas las chicas en el lugar llevaban un uniforme negro de franjas rojas en en sus hombros de su uniforme, llevando ellas una falda negra también con las mismas franjas rojas, quizás no hay mucho que resaltar de ella mas que su busto que quizás supera al promedio.

-¿Podremos proseguir con las clases de la maestra Rarity?-Pregunto curiosa Ocellus quien sonrió ligeramente.-

-Bueno, acorde a su horario, pero me temo que esta vez no será Rarity… Como saben hemos estado teniendo un poco de problemas de personal, y se lo mucho que a esta clase en particular les agrada las clases de cocina con Rarity, pero ella no se especializa mucho en este arte culinario, así que decidimos dejárselo a alguien que sable plenamente de este campo.-

-¿¡Uh entonces será un nuevo maestro o maestra!?-Exclamo emocionada Silver Stream mientras llevaba sus garras de hipogrifo a su rostro para recalcar su estado de emoción.-

-Así es, estuvimos hablando con él y le pareció bien la idea de dar clases aquí en la escuela…-Miro el reloj que había justo encima del pizarrón.- A quien por cierto se le está haciendo tarde.-

Poco después de haber dicho esto, la puerta del salón había sido tocada un par de veces, donde podían ver una sombra alta, Starlight no pareció extrañada de hecho reconocía la silueta de esa sombra. Al abrir la puerta noto que estaba Eternal del otro lado acompañado de Twilight, estando ella vestida un poco mas formal, llevando consigo un traje de directora, mientras que Eternal portando un traje de negro desabrochada de la parte superior, llevando consigo una "Mariconera" (como la conocemos en aquí en mi país).

-Disculpa la tardanza Starlight, Eternal tuvo problemas con encaminarse hasta su aula.-

-No me culpes este lugar es más grande de lo que aparenta por fuera.-Dijo Eternal en su defensa mientras entraba al salón.- Gracias Twily.-

-De nada, nos veremos en la hora del receso.-Dicho esto Twilight se retiro del lugar, cuando Eternal entro al salón miro a Starlight quien seguía mirando a Eternal con cierto nerviosismo.-

-¿Ya le llegas?-Dijo señalando la puerta.-

-¿Disculpa?-Dijo extrañada al no saber con que se refería con esa frase.-

-Que si me dejas comenzar con la clase.-Dijo volviendo a señalar la puerta.-

-¡Oh!, si claro… Bueno chicos.-Miro a los Alumnos- los dejare con su nuevo maestro, nos vemos.-Antes de salir Starlight le hizo una señal de "Buena suerte" a Eternal quien la recibió con una leve sonrisa para después hacier un ademan con su mano dando a entender "Gracias"-

Cuando Starlight salió justo del aula, un silencio invadió el salón, por su parte Eternal se movió a un lado del salón donde en una esquina aun lado de la pizarra estaba su escritorio, al dejar ahí sus cosas, el tomo asiento sobre el escritorio y tomo lo que parecía ser la lista de alumnos, la cual miro con detenimiento.

Algo que los alumnos notaron era que Eternal llevaba un anillo con una gema rojiza en el, supusieron al principio dos cosas, "Compromiso" o "Amante de la joyería".

-¿Tomara asistencia profesor?-Hablo Ocellus nuevamente con una ligera sonrisa.-

-No, hoy no… Estoy notando que soy muy pocos alumnos la verdad…tan solo 12.-Dijo Eternal al mirar a los que estaban presentes, notaba que claramente había mas cillas en las cuales mas alumnos podían estar, pero a los que tenia que impartir clase ese día no eran tantos.-Bueno… Seguiré con el maldito protocolo.-

Eternal tomo un gis de la pizarra y anoto su nombre, donde poco después comenzó a hablar.

-Supongo que Starlight los puso al corriente de que yo sere su nuevo maestro de Especialidades Culinarias ¿verdad?-

-¡Si!-Dijeron un conjunto de alumnos casi al unísono, aunque claro había algunos que lo hacían con cierta pereza.-

-Bien, Twilight me dijo que su sistema de calificación es de:

 ** _Asistencia del 10%_**  
 ** _Conducta del 20%_**  
 ** _Trabajos del 30%_**  
 ** _Examen del 30%_**  
 ** _Tarea del 10%_**

-¿Estoy en lo correcto verdad?-Dijo mientras anotaba lo anterior mencionado en la pizarra.-

-Si, Maestro estar informado.-Hablo Yona con una voz fuerte y entendible Yona era una Yack, cierto era que era esbelta y de cuerpo grande a comparación del resto de los alumnos, llevando consigo unas colas largas en su cabello.-

-Bien, Pues en mi clase así no será eso.-

Dicho esto borro lo que representaba el valor de cada una.

-Primeramente, la asistencia… Ustedes tienen la obligación de estar en clase-Dicho esto borro la asistencia.- Por lo cual si fuera ustedes comenzaba a anotar estas normas de una vez.-

Esto tomo desprevenidos a los alumnos quienes casi como cual rayo trataron de sacar sus libretas y lápices.

-Cada uno tendrá un límite de tres faltas, ni mas ni menos, así que tienen únicamente tres oportunidades de faltar, así que aprovéchenlas con sabiduría, porque en cuanto falten una cuarta vez, no tiene derecho a examen conmigo-

Apenas escucharon esto todos miraron con sorpresa y con cierta indignación a Eternal quien para este punto se había puesto frente a los alumnos mirando los rostros de todos y cada uno.

-¿Dudas de momento?-

-La directora Twilight esta de acuerdo con su…-Ocellus preguntaría de no ser que Eternal la interrumpió-

-Según las normas escolares, cada profesor puede calificar a sus alumnos según como el profesor vea correcto, por lo cual se que Twilight estará de acuerdo… Pero tu debes ser Ocellus ¿verdad?-Se acerco a la simuladora quien rápidamente tomo su libreta y se cubrió parte del rostro con ella.- Lei tu expediente, intelectual, culta, tímida en la mayoría de los casos, sueles poner la razón sobre todo y tienes mucho sentido común. ¿Excelencia académica verdad?-

Ocellus asintió un par de veces mientras que su cuerpo temblaba levemente.

-Tranquila, si eres como lo dice tu expediente ni deberías preocuparte por lo que yo cambie en el sistema de evaluación… Continuando.-Miro a los alumnos.- Segundo… Conducta será retirada, creo que ya están lo suficientemente grandes para entender que cualquier cosa fuera de lugar en mis horas de clase representara sacarlos del aula y por consiguiente tener una falta de las tres que les permito en sus asistencias ¿vale?.-

Los murmuros entre los alumnos no tardaron en escucharse.

-Ahora… solo nos quedarían tres puntos, Examen, Trabajos y tareas, yo les aligerare el trabajo no les dejare tarea.-Algunos de los alumnos suspiraron.- A cambio, contare participación y trabajos de Equipo.-Eternal comenzó a escribir en la pizarra.- Por lo cual se calificara de la siguiente manera.-

-Examen representara el 50% de su calificación… Después los trabajos que completen aquí en mi clase si estoy conforme con ellos representaran un 20%, trabajos en grupo un 15%, y participación de un 15%... Preguntas de momento?-

Nadie pareció tener si quiera la voluntad o valor para hacerlo.

-Bueno, ahora tendrán 4 horas conmigo alrededor de la semana, utilizaremos dos de ellas para practica teórica, la etiqueta, manejo de cubiertos y los diferentes dobles que se conocen en las servilletas para diferentes ocasiones, las últimas dos horas que es antes del fin de semana, las emplearemos para la cocina… así que por esta semana, para poder evaluarlos correctamente y saber a quién dejar con cada quien, todos harán un platillo diferente, no tiene que ser un platillo gourmet, un platillo simple para una simple degustación, es todo, en cada platillo califico; sazón, tiempo y sobre todo la presentación, si pueden al menos tener dos de esas tres y de preferencia sazón y presentación, les aseguro que mi clase la tendrán regalada. Al menos en la cocina… teórico y otras cosas lo veremos…-Miro el reloj.- Bien, saquen libreta les enseñare hoy 5 dobleces de servilleta, los 67 que conozco.-

 ** _/Narración en primera persona/_**

-"De saber que pasaría el tiempo frente a mocosos preferiría haberme quedado con la fénix"-Hablo Lucifer con cierta molestia.-

-"Te aclare antes de venir que daría clases así que no tienes por qué quejarte ahora"-

-"Bueno, debo admitir que al menos fue agradable ver como todos ellos comienzan a tomarte odio ¿sabes?, tu forma de "Enseñar" es algo peculiar jejeje"-

Debo admitir que siempre me imaginaba a mi mismo dando clases en infinidad de veces, algunos de mis amigos hicieron maestrías para ser maestros, y todos argumentaban lo mismo, te ganes o no el odio de tus alumnos no importa realmente, es su problema, tu deber como docente es impartir tu clase y enseñar. Claro que había ocasiones en los cuales ellos mencionaban que había problemas con alumnos con peleas y cosas por el estilo, pero era algo normal al menos para la edad que tienen… Por otro lado, cierto era que tome mucho de mi antiguo maestro el profesor Basilio, un profesor mío, muy estricto, terco, táctil con las personas, pero sin duda muy comprensivo, este profesor en particular me impartió clases en la preparatoria, mas precisamente materia de apreciación al arte, el no perdonaba ninguna, y me acuerdo aun, que todos debíamos estar en completo silencio, el odiaba… No, detestaba el ruido, tal era el punto que si escuchaba ruido, señalaba a alguien al azar de nosotros y nos sacaba y las reglas que yo les eh dicho a todos ellos, fueron las mismas que él nos impuso cuando se puso frente a nosotros.

Basilio era alguien a quien quisieras tener como amigo, cierto era que como cualquier persona le agradaba conversar, pero fuera de la escuela, dentro de las instalaciones era el profesor estricto y al que todos odiábamos, pero fuera de la escuela, era un maestro que desconocerías completamente, se tomaba tiempo para hablar con los alumnos ante cualquier duda que tuvieran, incluso era consejero de la escuela, dado tanto su edad como su facilidad de hablarle a los jóvenes de mi generación, no era difícil verlo a él en lugares donde los jóvenes la pasábamos, él tenía un Café el cual tenía gracias a su esposa la cual había fallecido, él lo administraba también aparte de ser maestro, algo que él nunca quiso dejar de hacer, pues en aun cuando ya tenía su carta de jubilación, él se negaba a aceptarla ya que se sentía mejor enseñando y transmitiendo lo que sabía a los demás.

Claro que inevitablemente, supe que dejo de dar clases y tomo su jubilación, esto debido a que quería hacerse cargo del negocio de su esposa, solía pasar con él a tomar un café antes de irme a la universidad.

Pero regresando al presente… Starlight y Twilight realmente querían que intentara dar clases… Tanto por la insistencia de Twilight por ayudarme de cierta manera con algo de dinero, como por parte de Starlight quien parecía querer pasar más tiempo conmigo y conocerme más afondo. Decidí aceptar la oferta de Twilight de ser docente, dijo que Rarity era quien impartía la clase de cocina, quien por cierto sin el afán de haberla ofendido esa tarde cuando hablamos de ello… Solo sabía lo básico, y si puedo dar una advertencia… Nunca prueben el "Tuf" de Rarity, si no saben lo que es ella lo denominaba como un pastelillo… Negro… ya se imaginaran que paso.

Tras eso decidimos que sería mejor que yo fuese el maestro de cocina, además no era del todo malo, solo tendría que dar clases 3 días a la semana, cuatro horas por día, además después de eso podía seguir trabajando con Bombón. Claro que mi tiempo "Social" se iba por el caño debido a esto, pero debo hacerlo, necesito el dinero para pagarle a Shining por la casa y conseguir más para demoler y volver a construir… si todo sale bien lo tendré dentro de poco. Después de todo… Cuando tienes a un demonio encarcelado resulta ser de mayor ayuda de la que uno espera.

-Bien, será todo por hoy. Pueden retirarse.-Exprese al escuchar la campana escolar, no tarde en escuchar los quejidos y los murmures entre ellos, en especial de lo que es Gallus y Smolder, aquella dragona naranja.-

Comencé a juntar mis cosas y al poco tiempo la única alumna que no había salido era Ocellus quien me miraba detenidamente de pie frente a mi.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Pregunte secamente mientras la miraba.-

-B-Bueno… Profesor… Con respecto a los dobleces, yo…-

Ella extendió su libreta y note dos cosas, una letra y caligrafía impecable, una letra completamente hermosa en cursiva, comparable incluso a la de mi propia abuela, quien realmente seguía escribiendo de esta forma, pero el verdadero problema era que había "Bocetos" en el cual ella trataba de dibujar como doblar las servilletas, si, tenía instrucciones pero se confundían a la hora de leer y ver el dibujo mal hecho.

-Oh, ya veo… Pero dime antes… ¿Pudiste hacer alguno de los dobleces?-

-N-No precisamente.-Dijo Ocellus mientras se rascaba la cabeza y volteaba a otro lado.-

-Vale, mira Ocellus-De entre mi traje saque una pañuelo y lo coloque frente a Ocellus.- Es mas fácil de lo que imaginas, al menos los primeros cinco modos de dobles que les enseñe si, ire aumentando la dificultad gradualmente. Ven, te mostrare bien como se hace, y no te preocupes por los dibujos ahora te los corrijo yo vale?-

-G-Gracias.-

 ** _/Media hora después/_**

-Al fin… después de años tratando de saber que era… Años donde muchos eran reprimidos y se les evitaba pasar… El lugar donde muy pocos jóvenes conocían el interior de a aquel lugar… y los que lo conocían no hablaban de ello, pues mantenían el secreto para si mismos, así es… estoy hablando de la sala de maestros.-

-"Estas haciendo esto algo dramático sabes?"-

-Pues disculpa, pero no todos los días entras a la sala de profesores, es un mito… y por fin sabré la verdad es un momento de revelación no lo arruines ¿vale?-Hable mientras ponía mi mano sobre la perilla de la puerta, pero justo apenas le comenzaba a dar vuelta, una voz chillona capto mi atención.-

-¡Eternal estas aquí!-Grito Pinkie Pie mientras se acercaba a mi casi tan rápida como un maldito relámpago.- ¡Te apartamos un lugar para que vengas a almorzar con nosotras ven!-Ella estiro mi brazo y literalmente comenzó a desplazarme , no sentía siquiera que mi brazo fuese estirado con fuerza, voltee a ver mis pies y estos yacían inmóviles mientras una estela de humo salía de la suela de mis zapatos por la fricción de ellos contra el piso mientras Pinkie tiraba de mi brazo.- ¡Hice unos pastelillos que te encantaran! ¡Oh! y ¿supiste que hoy mismo llegan los guardias de Twilight?-

-P-P-Pero… Maestros… Salon… entrar yo, poder no…-Dije mientras estiraba mi otra mano para alcanzar la perilla de la puerta pero ya estaba muy lejos de ella.-

-¡Ya entraras después!-Dijo feliz.- De momento comer es importante tu lo dijiste-Dijo mientras comenzaba a dar saltitos.-

-"Tu solo dilo y la devoro, la verdad estoy ansioso por algo tan dulce como ella"-Hablo Lucifer con cierta tono ansioso.- "Recuerda que solo te hace falta una alma y te dotare de una habilidad que tu elijas."-

-"Me tientas me tientas pero… Nop."-Sip hice clara referencia a Spider Man.-

Termine siendo la muñeca de trapo para Pinkie quien me guio directamente hasta el comedor de la escuela, este era bastante mas grande de lo que esperaba, tenía un total de 14 mesas para diez alumnos por mesa, eran rectangulares, así que si había suficientes para todos los estudiantes de esta escuela, los cuales eran pocos a decir verdad, dentro de aquel comedor ya había algunos alumnos comiendo tranquilamente con sus amigos o compañeros de clases, ignore a todos ellos la verdad, solo deje que Pinkie se cumpliera el gusto llevándome hasta la cooperativa, donde ella prácticamente en un zig-zag paso a estar del otro lado de la mesa donde servían la comida con un mandil blanco mientras sostenía un plato y un cucharon.

-¿Dime que quieres?-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras señalaba lo que había.- Sopa de verdura, de arroz, verdolagas, cebolla, o prefieres una ensalada? O quizás tengas prensado en algo dulce?-

-Lo básico Pinkie, no te dificultes la vida realmente.-

Al decirle esto ella me entrego un plato con sopa de verdura, un poco de arroz y ensalada, al final un pequeño pastelillo que pienso yo era sabor de fresa por los colores que tenia este pastelillo. Después de servirme, Pinkie desapareció y apareció al lado mío nuevamente pero sin el mandil.

Ella me guio hasta una mesa donde se encontraba Starlight y Applejack, también estaban disfrutando de la comida en medio del receso escolar. Apenas llegue a dejar mi bandeja de comida cuando Starlight fue la primera en hablar.

-¿Y qué te parece tu primer día?-

-Este escenario no es digno de mi talento, pero podre elevarlo.-Dijo en un tono malicioso solo para después dejar salir una carcajada.- No nada de eso, todo va bien realmente, pensé que me darían problemas pero nop, son muy mansitos, así que no causaron problemas, aunque debo decir que si me gane el desprecio de la mayoría.-

-¿Pero que hiciste?-Pregunto Applejack mientras le daba una mordida al pastelillo que ella tenia en su bandeja.-

-Les dije que están reprobados desde ahora.-

Tanto Starlight como Applejack y Pinkie escupieron lo que tenían en su boca, por su parte Starlight se había llevado un trozo de lechuga de su ensalada, mientras que Pinkie había tomado parte de su caldo de verduras y al que el resto escupió lo que tenia en la boca.

-¡¿Qué?!-Dijeron las tres al unísono mientras me volteaban a ver.-

-Creo más bien lo plantee mal… Todos tiene de calificación 0, y solo podrán subir su propia calificación entregando trabajos, entre otras cosas, pero bueno.-Tome el plato que tenía la sopa de verduras.-Por cierto Starlight, ¿me podrías llevar a ver luego el salón que tienen para la cocina?

-Oh, sí claro, ¿tienes hora libre verdad?-Pregunto curiosa.-

-Sí, de ahí iría a dar al otro grupo y darles la buena de que están reprobados… Es bueno ver como las ilusiones de jóvenes se van al suelo.-Dije con cierta sonrisa triunfante mientras comenzaba a comer.-

-¿No crees que estas siendo muy estricto con ellos?-Dijo Applejack mirándome detenidamente mientras sostenía una manzana con su mano izquierda.-

-No lo suficiente créeme.-Me empine la sopa de verduras de un bocado.- No es nada de…-medite un poco lo que iba a decir.- No olvídalo, si es algo de otro mundo.-Deje salir una risa al decir eso.-

-Pero estas seguro de hacer eso? No quisiéramos que los estudiantes se fueran en contra tuya Eternal.-Dijo Applejack a lo que tanto Pinkie y Starlight asintieron varias veces.-

-Descuida, ¿que harán? ¿Sacarme en mi primer día?-Dije dejando salir una carcajada.-

Media hora después me encontraba con Twilight en la dirección de esta escuela, ciertamente la dirección era mucho mas grande a lo que estoy acostumbrado a una dirección, al llegar ahí estaba Starlight mirando unas hojas en las cuales me explicaba eran peticiones de los estudiantes.

-Eternal… L-La verdad no esperaba tanto odio de parte de los estudiantes, al menos de parte del 10 de los 12 estudiantes de tu primera clase.-

-No eh hecho nada fuera de las normas establecidas, solo di a conocer el método con los cuales los evaluaría.-Dije mientras caminaba entre su dirección observándola.- Además, creo que mi método es bastante bueno, solo sigo el reglamento que yo tenía en mi escuela si no te gusta algo dime…-Le señale mi carpeta.- Ahí esta lo que voy hacer este semestre.-

-Lo se Eternal, y enserio no estoy en contra de lo que haces… tan solo creo que lo planteaste mal es todo.-

-Pues… mi profesor me lo planteo de esa manera y ninguno nos quejamos, de hecho nos pareció correcta, a la única que la clase que vi de acuerdo con esto fue Ocellus-

-Es una chica muy estudiosa, pero… Crees poder ver el modo de tranquilizarlos o al menos decirles como funciona tu método?-

-Ya lo hice Twilight, que ellos no lo comprendan no recae en mi… Pero al menos deja que pase este semestre, te demostrare que a pesar de que sean reglas estrictas las que tengo, no quiere decir que sea imposible.-

-Bien… De acuerdo… Entonces… Nos veremos en la tarde en el castillo ¿verdad?-Le asentí un par de veces con la cabeza.-

-Si, deja voy con Starlight debía mostrarme ella la cocina de la escuela.-

Al llegar con Starlight ella me mostro la cocina, la verdad es algo decente, bastante grande y había lo suficiente como para poder enseñarle a cocinar a casi 20 alumnos, es posible que pida juntar a los alumnos de los diferentes salones para enseñarles a todos para así ahorrarme tiempo, pero bueno…

-Lamento si esto no es a lo que estás acostumbrado, el año pasado nos encargamos de hacer este salón de Cocina.-Dijo Starlight mientras caminaba al lado mío mostrándome la cocina.-

-Descuida, ya ire viendo que hará falta y se lo encargare a Twilight, pero es un buen lugar…-

-Rarity pensó que era mejor tener así el lugar, un lugar exclusivo para poder encargarse de la preparación y otro para cocinar, así mantendríamos el flujo de los estudiantes y evitaríamos que tuvieran problemas si ambas estaban juntas.-

-Nada mal… Por cierto Starlight… Cuando acabe aquí iré con Bombón, si… No tienes nada que hacer después por la noche te gust…-No acabe si quiera de hablar cuando ella dijo.-

-¡Si!-Dijo casi inmediatamente a lo que yo únicamente arquee una ceja.-

-Okey, te parece en Sugar cube?-

-Claro, ahí nos veremos.-Me sonrió con una ligera sonrisa.-

El resto de la tarde ya lo adivinaran, termine con la última clase, y me dirigí a con Bombón, quien me espera tranquilamente en su tienda, al principio uno pensaría que tener dos trabajos seria algo pesado pero… ser maestro en la escuela de Twilight es solo de medio tiempo, así que me sobre tiempo, además, Bombón no mantiene abierto toda la tarde solo hasta la de la tarde, según este la clientela del día.

Aunque quizás lo único molesto sigue siendo…

-¡Eternal!-Exclamo la unicornio verde limón mientras brincaba detrás de mi.- ¿Te extrañe, me extrañaste?-

Lucifer habría dicho algo si lo tuviera conmigo, pero no, antes de venir aquí lo había dejado en casa con Phyna. Resulta Lyra una molestia cuando estoy trabajando… pero hoy… bueno realmente me podía hacer el día ya que ha estado muy calmado.

-Un poco si… ¿A que viniste?-

-A nada, solo a mirar a mi humano homosexual favorito.-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras me seguía abrazando por la espalda.-

-Y sigue en bastos.-Dije frustrado mientras dejaba de envolver dulces en pequeñas bolsas- Lyra, por última vez, que no soy Gay.-Dije al tiempo que me señalaba a mi mismo y sacaba a Lyra de la zona del mostrador.-

-Pues desde que estas aquí aun no te eh visto con una yegua-Arqueo una ceja mientras me miraba.- Y todas las veces que me eh insinuado a ti o incluso pedirte salir las haz rechazado.-

-Una cosa es tener la suficiente inteligencia para no salir con alguien que tiene intenciones de violarme, y la otra es no salir contigo por que sienta atracción sexual hacia otros machos.-

-¿Entonces me estas afirmando que si te atraen?-

-¡Que no Lyra!-Exclame molesto.-

-Pero Rainbow Dash dice que si es cierto.-

-Rainbow Dash pasa mas por macho que por yegua, no tiene ni medio gramo de senos y no tiene absolutamente nada de nalgas, preferiría mil veces acostarme contigo que con esa "NINI"-

-Entonces ¡SI!-Dijo feliz mientras me tomaba de las manos.-

-¡NO!-Quite sus manos- Realmente no entiendes lo que es NO ¿verdad?-Lyra solo inclino la cabeza confundida dándome así la respuesta.- Bueno, la verdad para este punto tu opinión de mi debería importarme un bledo, ahora si me disculpas Lyra.-Le abrí la puerta de la tienda para que saliera.- Tengo trabajo… Ahora… Llegale a otro lado.-Señale afuera.-

-¡Bien!-Dijo molesta mientras hacia un puchero, pero antes de salir por la puerta solo me tomo del brazo y me dijo.- ¿Al menos una nochecita?-

-Lyra… No sé, si no me explique bien, o no me entendiste… La razón por la que no dormiré contigo es porque yo ando con alguien ahora porf…-Me interrumpió.-

-¿¡Es un semental!?-Dijo molesta mientras me tomaba del cuello de mi camisa de vestir.-

-Ya sacaste boleto…-Le dije fríamente, mientras la miraba a los ojos.-

 ** _/Treinta segundos después/Narración en tercera persona/_**

Lyra había salido volando de la tienda hasta caer de lleno en so trasero contra el suelo mismo mientras que Eternal solo se sacudía las manos, solo para luego entrar nuevamente a la tienda.

-Oh… B-Bien-Lyra se puso de pie.- ¡Al menos podrías darme mi bolsa de dul…!-No termino la oración cuando una bolsa le cayó justamente en la cara al tiempo que ella decía.- Gracias-

Lejos del lugar, en el palacio de Poniville, Twilight se encontraba justo en la salida del palacio junto a sus amigas, Spike y Starlight, pues justamente ahí afuera había llegado la princesa Celestia, junto a un grupo de guardias tanto Solares como Lunares, siendo una distribución de un total de 15 guardias solares y Lunares para un total de 30 guardias, los guardias Solares tenían una distribución de colores en su armadura de plateado, dorado y negro, mientras que los Lunares tenían una distribución de colores en negro, azul oscuro y purpura.

-Es bueno tenerla aquí Princesa Celestia.-Dijo Twilight cortésmente mientras miraba a su mentora.-

-No creía que realmente tendríamos al fin aquí en Poniville una guardia.-Dijo Applejack mientas miraba a los guardias.-

-Es maravilloso tenerlos, ciertamente la seguridad en el pueblo se sentirá mucho mayor.-Hablo Rarity luego de ver a la guardia solar.-

-Ehm… ¿E-Es realmente necesario princesa Celestia?-Pregunto Fluttershy.-

-Es común dejar una cantidad de guardias en localidades medianamente grandes.-Hablo Celestia mientras que con un ademan de su mano le pidió a los lideres de cada grupo acercarse a Celestia.- Poniville ha crecido mucho desde que Twilight llego aquí con ustedes, además, no era necesario con anterioridad tener una guardia pues Canterlot esta muy cercas, y la guardia de los pegasos siempre estaba aquí… Pero es correcto que tengan una fuerza de acción rápida en casos importantes, o de alguna urgencia. Además… Así como menciono Rarity, los ponis se sentirán mucho más seguros al tener a guardias caminando por sus calles.-

-Si, pero siempre hemos sido autosuficientes para proteger nosotras mismas a Poniville.-Dijo Rainbow Dash mientras volaba por encima de sus amigas.- Después de todo aun tenemos los elementos de la armonía y sobre todo me tienen a mi.-Dijo con una sonrisa confiada mientras miraba a Celestia.-

Ante esto Twilight uso su magia para bajar a Rainbow Dash de donde estaba.

-Pues ciertamente serán de mucha ayuda.-Dijo Starlight.- ha habido problemas a las afueras de Poniville sobre ponis que roban a otros, cuando toman los caminos alternos al bosque Everfree.-

-Tanto por eso, como por la misma seguridad de Poniville traigo a estos guardias.-Al decir esto Celestia, dos guardias se posicionaron al lado de Celestia.- Ella es la Teniente Sunlight-Celestia puso su mano sobre el hombro de la yegua blanca.- tu hermano la instruyo para que fuese su reemplazo en Canterlot, es la mas capacitada de la guardia solar y ella.-Paso a con una Bat Poni, de complexión delgada de test de un color gris claro, ojos de un color azul oscuro, su crin y cola eran negras, teniendo en ambas un mechón largo de color blanco en ellas, debido a su armadura no podía apreciarse del todo su cuerpo, portando con ella una lanza y teniendo su cabeza libre sin un casco al igual que Sunlight.-Es la sargento Night Silence, la capitana de la guardia de Luna Moon Light la instruyo para estar aquí. Cada una se hará cargo de cada guardia…-

-Esta bien.-

-Una cosa mas, a pesar de que cada una este a cargo de cada guardia… Sunlight es la de mayor rango y por ende la responsable de ambas guardias, será ella la que me pase los reportes de ambas guardias, será además quien la dirija además de ti Twilight.-

No había problemas o al menos no para ningún poni, Night comprendía lo que Celestia decía, y Sunlight tenía un rango mayor a ella, por ende era obvio que tendría mas responsabilidades pero también más "privilegios" podría decirse.

-Las barracas están detrás del castillo princesa, ayer por la mañana las terminaron.-Dijo Twilight-

-Bien… Night… Sunlight…-Hablo Celestia.-

-Princesa.-Hablaron ambas yeguas al mismo tiempo al escuchar sus nombres.-

-Lleven a los guardias a las barracas, y preparen sus todo que mañana comenzaran.-

-Claro princesa.-Dicho esto ambas hicieron una pequeña reverencia y se retiraron del lugar junto a sus respectivas escuadras.

Una vez que los guardias se retiraron, Celestia volteo a mirar a las chicas y dijo.

-Pensé que estaría Eternal aquí.-Dijo Celestia mientras miraba a los lados buscándolo.- Esperaba que el se reencontrara con Sunlight.-

-No debe de tardar… se mudara aquí al palacio.-Dijo Twilight.-

-¿Se mudara?-Hablaron todas las chicas mientras miraba con intriga a Twilight.-

-Si, dijo que la casera le subirá la renta y… Bueno, dijo que no estaba en la mejor condición para poder tener gastos de mas así que le dije que si quería podía estar aquí en el palacio, después de todo… tenemos demasiados habitaciones de sobra.-

-Que amable de tu parte Twilight.-Dijo Celestia con una ligera sonrisa.- tengo unas horas libres hoy, les parece si vamos a comer ¿algo?-

-¡UH, UH, Starlight y Eternal se verían en Sugar Cube Corner! Porque no vamos ahí y de pasada solo lo esperaríamos para que usted pueda verlo y Starlight tenga su cita de pasada.-Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Pinkie.-

-Habla más fuerte Pinkie, creo que no te escucharon en Ponihattan.-Dijo Starlight sonrojada.-

Todas solo dejaron salir una risa avergonzando más a la unicornio rosa quien solo bajo la mirada algo apenada, no.

-A-Además no es una cita…-Hizo un puchero mientras jugaba con sus dos dedos índices.-

Sin apuro optaron por hacer caso a lo que Pinkie había dado como opción, después de todo… Sería una convivencia con la princesa Celestia.

Pero mientras esto pasaba… En la dulcería de Bombón…

-Cheerrylee No creeras que yo…-Hablo el humano mientras miraba a la maestra de la escuela de Poniville con cierta sorpresa.-

-No es de mi incumbencia tus gustos Eternal enserio, la verdad a mí no me importa que seas gay, aunque para serte sincera no sabia de ese gusto tuyo la verdad.-Dijo pensante mientras cruzaba sus brazos.-

-¡Verga, dios!-Eternal molesto tomo los brazos de Cheerrylee y la agito varias veces mientras decía.- ¡No soy Gay Cheerrylee!-

-E-E-Es, L-Lo qu-que- R-Ranbow D-Dash dice.-Ante esto ultimo que dijo la maestra, Eternal volteo a mirar hacia la ventana donde justamente estaban pasando justamente todas las chicas Mane 6, junto a la princesa, Starlight y Spike, mientras que Rainbow Dash se mantenía volando encima de todas, por una millonésima fracción de segundo Eternal y Rainbow Dash cruzaron miradas por un momento y ante esto la Pegaso azul solo sonrió maliciosamente a lo que Eternal en toda la expresión del Meme de Josh Nicoles entrecerró los ojos y dijo.

-Rainbow.-

-¿S-Si p-puedes d-dejar d-de z-zangolotearme?-

-¿Te quedo claro?-Dijo Eternal sin dejar de agitar a la poni terrenal de adelante hacia atrás.-

-S-Si-Dicho esto Eternal dejo de guitar a la maestra quien trato de ordenar sus pensamientos debido al constante movimiento que provocaba el humano.-¿Pero enserio no lo eres?-

-Claro que no…-Ligeramente Eternal hizo un pequeño gesto de inseguridad.-Bueno… En la secundaria llegue a experimentar ¡pero nada más! Y ni siquiera fue lo que muchos amigos gays decían que era, y desde ahí nunca mas y ni siquiera lo llego a considerar nunca en mi perra vida créeme Cheerrylee, porque créeme de ser ese el caso de ser Gay… yo no estaría solo con uno.-

-Oh…-Poco después de asimilar lo que Eternal le dijo.- Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. ¿Entonces los odias?-

-¿Qué? No, para nada, te digo que tengo amigos que son gays, y me llevo a todo dar con ellos, pero, a cada quien sus gustos sexuales, lo mismo para las dos amigas mías que eran lesbianas, si les gusta que lo hagan, mientras no obliguen a alguien a intentarlo bien por ellos.-

-Vale… pues deberías hacer algo porque… Rainbow fue a contarles a muchas chicas de esto.-

-¿A-A cuantas precisamente?-Pregunto Eternal algo nervioso.-

-Pueees…-Dicho esto Cheerryle señalo la ventana donde había un grupo de 4 yeguas afuera mirando por la ventana mientras una de ellas señalaba a Eternal desde el otro lado de cristal para luego todas comenzar a reír-

-A si que quiere jugar sucio… De momento que se ria todo lo que quiera. Pero regresando a lo que venias… Dime ¿que necesitabas hoy Cheerrylee?-Hablo un poco mas amable Eternal.-

-Algo para acompañar un aperitivo salado.-

-Los dulces picantes son buenos, aunque no pican mucho o al menos para mi ya que tengo la costumbre de comer Muchísimo picante.-

 ** _/En las barracas de Poniville./_**

El lugar era bastante grande, tenia su propio campo de entrenamiento y cada guardia tenia dormitorios separados, una bodega de armas y un herrero se encargaba de trabajar ahí a petición de la princesa Celestia, este tenia su propio lugar para descansar ahí mismo en las barracas, la cocina estaba en la parte posterior de el gran cuartel, mientras que las duchas se mantenían cercas de los dormitorios de la guardia.

En particular a esta yegua Sunlight… Miraba muy detenidamente un conjunto de papeles que le dirían que debería hacer como su nuevo puesto a cargo de este lugar, seguida de su compañera Silence.

-Nadie dijo que ser oficial sería fácil.- Articulo Sunlight mientras acomodaban su nuevo lugar de trabajo de oficina, tanto Sunlight y Silence compartirían este pequeño espacio, después de todo ambas representan a ambas princesas, Sunlight a Celestia y Silence a Luna.-

-Bueno… es normal para ganarnos nuestros nuevos rangos… Si todo sale bien, a ti te ascenderán a capitana y a mi a Teniente.- Hablo Silence mientras acomodaba un grupo de archivos dentro de unos cajones.- Aquí estarán los archivos de cada guardia.-

-Esta bien… Supongo que seria todo… Mañana comenzaremos, ¿ya tienes las rutas nocturnas de patrulla?-

-Si, mantendremos a cuatro por el pueblo mientras que el resto estarán en los alrededores del pueblo para evitar cualquier atraco hacia los ponis que vengan y salgan de Poniville… Dicen que ha habido muchos problemas con respecto a esto.-

-Vándalos muy seguramente… Nosotros dejaremos a un grupo mínimo de guardias en cada punto de entrada y salida de Poniville, dos guardias en la estación y el resto patrullaje por Poniville, tu sabes… hay mas movimiento en el día que en la noche así que.

-Si comprendo, de igual forma cualquier cosa puedes solicitar nuestro apoyo.-Dicho esto Silence camino hasta la puerta.- Te recomendaría descansar, se que estas ansiosa por encontrarte con ese humano pero… ¿Podrías al menos dormir? Me cubriste el turno nocturno de anoche.-

-Vale, ya por la tarde ire a verle.-

 ** _/Horas después/Narración en primera persona/_**

-Nos vemos mañana Bombón.-Me despedí de Bombón quien me regreso el saludo alegremente.-

-Igualmente Eternal que descanses.-

Tenia tantas ganas de hacer mía a esa Pegaso en cuanto a partirle la cara se trata, puedo tolerarle las bromas que sean, una fractura de huesos… Un cienpies humano, una película snuff, porno de payasos, pero calumniarme y tacharme de algo es algo que no tolero de nadie. Es cuestión de honor y sé que entenderán. Bueno al menos Vladimir, Velikov y Makarov, buenos amigos rusos.

En medio de mi apuro me termine encontrando con Maud.

-Hola Eternal… ha pasado algo de tiempo.-Dijo en su ya tan conocido y característico tono neutral.-

-Si, hola Maud, disculpa pero tengo que golpear a alguien o en el peor de los casos asesinarlo.-Dije sin detener mi andar hacia Sugar Cube.-

-¿Se trata de Rainbow Dash?-Hablo mientras me seguía el paso posicionándose aun lado mío.-

-Si.-

-¿De las mentiras que levanto de ti que eres gay?-

-Si-

-¿Y temolesta mucho que pienses que eres gay?-

-Si-

-¿Pero no porque seas homofóbico verdad?

-Aun sigo sin entender como haces para acertar en el 95% de las cosas que pasan a mi alrededor Maud.-

-Es un don… ¿Pero estas seguro que quieres hacerlo?-

-Voy a cavar con todas esas calumnias en mi contra. Ahora…-

Quizás porque me quise ver bien o amenazante, lo primero que hice fue patear la puerta abriéndola de golpe llamando mucho la atención de los presentes quienes me voltearon a ver todos los presentes.

 _ **/Narración en primera persona/ Starlight./**_

Habíamos llegado a Sugar Cube hace ya tiempo, algo que debo de decir es que ya todo el mundo conoce la fascinación de la princesa Celestia por los dulces, en especial sobre los pasteles, y es quizás Celestia la única adema de Discord quienes pueden sostenerle una competencia de comida a Pinkie Pie, Celestia no es que compita, si no que Pinkie se toma lo de comer dulces muy enserio, y a pesar de que Celestia siempre coma tan tranquila, le lleva la misma cantidad de comida a Pinkie quien para este punto esta en el suelo con la barriga completamente hinchada por tanto que había comido, ella intentaba llevarse a la boca un ultimo panqueque mientras que Celestia solo volteaba a verle y le decía.

-¿Te comerás eso Pinkie?-Hablo Celestia cortésmente mientras que Pinkie al intentar comerlo, ella solo soltó un pequeño eructo antes de llevárselo a la boca y decir.-

-N-No…-Derrotada solo le ofreció el panqueque que había quedado, para luego ver como Celestia con ayuda de su magia tomaba el panqueque y comenzaba comérselo tranquilamente.

No se como lo hace, de hecho nadie en Equestria sabe como es que la princesa Celestia puede comer tanto y no engordar ni en lo mas mínimo, Rarity es la que estas mas celosa de este atributo de Celestia, pues hace poco supimos que Rarity se había peleado con unos aristócratas que la habían tachado de "Gorda" aunque creo que fue mas por el calor del momento que porque fuera realmente gorda, y ver a Celestia comer tanto en lo largo que llevamos conociéndola, ciertamente se ha preocupado mucho por su figura, en muchos aspectos.

-Pinkie deberías tener mas cuidado a la hora de comer.-Hablo Twilight viendo a la poni Rosa intentando ponerse de pie.-

-No… Pastel… azúcar…C… Mamo…-Dijo antes de caer rendida.-

-¿Qué dijo?- Hablo Applejack al no entender la última frase.-

-No sé, son una de las palabras que aprendió de Eternal.-Mire a Applejack quien solo dio un "Ah" como comprendiendo a lo que me refería.

La verdad desde que llegamos platicábamos un poco sobre lo que había ocurrido estos últimos días, mas que nada por la falta de tiempo que hemos tenido todas, pues apenas terminar con las clases, todas regresamos siempre a seguir con nuestros respectivos quehaceres… Mientras nos poníamos al corriente no pude evitar escuchar a un par de yeguas, más precisamente a Octavia y a Vynil hablar de algo, quizás las demás no las escucharon por las pláticas que tenían entre ellas pero quizás yo tenía un mejor oído o ponía demasiada atención a su plática pues…

-¿Supiste que el humano Eternal es Gay?-Hablo Octavia mientras bebía un poco de su malteada.-

-No te creo eso, ¿quién te lo dijo?-

-Rainbow Dash, dice que lo había visto con alguien.-

Claro que en un principio me había sorprendido por esto, no recuerdo que Eternal tuviera esos gustos o si quiera que los mostrara… De hecho es demasiado masculino como para si quiera pensar que el pudiera ser gay… o bueno… si indagara en el tema podría ser un medio para ocultar que realmente a el le gusten los sementales, ¿Pero que digo? Digo… En su momento Eternal me dijo que no saldría con una yegua por el simple hecho de que a el le inculcaron: "El debe ser el que lleve dinero a la casa" si es algo restrictivo eso, incluso dijo que por su falta de tiempo quizás no tendría tiempo para poder tener una relación amorosa… Aunque ahora que lo pienso bien… esto casi parecen…-

"!POW!" Un fuerte portazo se había escuchado en Sugar Cube, todos instintivamente volteamos a ver a la puerta donde pudimos ver a Eternal quien, acompañadao de Maud, parecía buscar a alguien y lo encontró, Eternal apunto con su dedo índice a Rainbow Dash quien estaba volando justo encima de Fluttershy con una malteada en su mano izquierda y un Panque en su boca mientras que en su otra mano sostenía una rosquilla.

-¡TÚ!-Una voz masculina llamo la atención-

Extrañados todos ahí sin saber el porqué de su exclamación, Celestia fue la primera en ver a Eternal quien caminaba con paso amenazante hacia Rainbow Dash y claramente no tenía las mejores intenciones.

-¡Cruzaste la línea Rainbow Chash!-Hablo con cierto enojo en sus palabras mientras se acercaba hasta la mesa donde estábamos todos.

Tanto los Sr. Cake como los demás presentes veíamos extraño esto departe de Eternal, no es común verlo enojado y de las pocas veces que esta enojado es porque le molesta perder en esa zona de videojuegos que hay en Poniville.

-¿¡A quien le dices Chash!?-Dijo Rainbow traandose de golpe su rosquilla de golpe para ponerse frente a Eternal.-

Instintivamente todos nos pusimos de pie aunque podía comprender mas o menos el porqué de su pelea. Por su parte Maud solo saludo como es costumbre de ella y se acerco a nosotras mientras que Rainbow Dash y Eternal comenzaban una pelea verbal.

-Hola chicas…-Hablo Maud al estar cercas de nosotras.-

Lo único que escuchábamos eran los relinchos de Rainbow Dash y las palabras extrañas que decía Eternal, la verdad para nosotras perdía sentido alguno, ni siquiera Celestia entendía lo que Eternal decía, según nos menciono una vez, el estudio un idioma aparte del que conoce, le llama ruso y creo que lo habla pero… Mas bien son palabras de nuestro idioma las que no entendemos del todo el significado… O al menos nosotros como mencione.

-¿Le entiendes?-Dijo Applejack a Maud quien asintió un par de veces.-

-Yo y Pinkie… pero veo que esta fuera de momento.-Volteo a ver a su hermana quien seguía en el suelo con el estómago lleno mientras respiraba agitadamente.-

-¿Entonces podrías explicarnos porque están peleando?-Dijo Celestia acercándose a nosotras a lo que Maud asintió un par de veces, para este punto solo vimos a Eternal mas enojado y a una Rainbow Dash mas asustada mientras ponía sus manos frente a ella tratando de dar lo que parecía ser una explicación.-

-¡Una cosa es serlo Dash y otra cosa es andar difamando tales ¡MENTIRAS!- (Inserte grito de Invasor Zim cada vez que se mencione la palabra MENTIRA o MENTIRAS)-

-¿Oh acaso es mentira?-Dijo Rainbow Dash con una mirada claramente desafiante.-

Al escuchar eso, Eternal apretó su puño.

-Bueno… ha estado corriendo el rumor entre las chicas que Eternal es Gay-Hablo Maud mientras miraba la discusión que tenían Eternal y Rainbow.- y parte de que eso se difundiera fue por…-

-Rainbow Dash…-Hablamos tanto el resto de las chicas como la misma princesa Celestia.-

Ante esto Maud asintió un par de veces.

-Perdona Rainbow… Pero no escuche eso ultimo.-Hablo desafiante Eternal mientras movía su cabeza de tal manera que su oreja apuntara a Rainbow.-

-Lo que escuchaste sordo.-Dijo en el mismo tono que Eternal.-

Lo siguiente que vimos nos dejó paralizadas, nunca creí a Eternal capaz de levantarle la mano a alguien y hoy, al igual que todas nos damos cuenta que con él no es bueno jugar y mucho menos hacerle una broma, al menos que se esté preparado para atenerse a las consecuencias, esto pues, Eternal termino tomando del cuello de la playera de Rainbow con una mano mientras que con la otra solo la levantaba para propinarle quizás el golpe más fuerte que alguien le habría dado al tiempo que decía.

-Soy partidario de la igualdad entre las mujeres y hombres por lo cual te hare lo que le haría a un Hombre por decir tales pendejadas de mi-

Apenas Rainbow puso una mano para bloquearle el primer golpe Eternal le aparto y justo a escasos centímetros de que Eternal pudiera golpearle el rostro a Rainbow, Celestia fue la que hablo.

-¡Eternal ya es suficiente!-Exclamo Celestia deteniendo en seco la acción de Eternal quien únicamente la miro detenidamente, pues tal parecía que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, supongo que estaba segado por su enojo en ese momento.- Eres mejor que eso Eternal, te consta y me consta… La opinión de los ponis no te debería importar para este punto, si eres o no, eso ya se vera mas adelante, ahora déjala por favor ya hablare yo con Rainbow.-

Eternal solo miro a Celestia un momento y asintió un par de veces mientras bajaba su puño, solo para luego decir.-Ni me había dado cuenta que usted estaba aquí…-Luego volteo a ver a Rainbow Dash- Incluso con Celestia aquí te partiría la cara Rainbow Dash… La única razón por la que no lo hago es porque no quiero manchar de sangre a su eminencia.-Señalo a Celestia para luego soltar a Rainbow, para disponerse a salir de ahí.-

-¿Tan agresivo te pones por una simple broma? –Hablo Rainbow Dash acomodándose el cuello de su camisa-

Ante esto Eternal se detiene de golpe y vuelve a mirar a Rainbow.-

-Eternal ya basta.-Advirtió Celestia.-

-¿Una broma?-Dijo Eternal viendo a Rainbow- Haberlo dicho antes Rainbow, así me ahorraba todo este espectáculo realmente…-Dejo salir una leve carcajada para luego decir.- Haz de saber que se necesitan dos para poder jugar ese jueguito. Así que bien… ¿Pero sabes porque no me gusto tu "Bromita"?

Rainbow y los demás nos mantuvimos callados por un momento hasta que retomo.- Porque no quiero que un puto semental entre por esa maldita puerta me vea a mi y luego me insinué cosas que YO DETESTO, por pensar que yo soy igual de gay que ese idiota ¿comprendes?.-

Ante esto Rainbow comenzó a reír de manera nerviosa.

-Fuera de eso Rainbow Dash… Lo tomare por lo que tu dices que es… Una simple broma ¿-vale?-Dijo Eternal extendiendo su mano hacia Rainbow Dash.-

Algo bastante… "Maduro" de su parte podría decir realmente, supongo que decir que era una broma, salvo a Rainbow Dash, después de un tiempo las cosas se calmaron un momento y Rainbow termino aceptando la mano de Eternal, creo que hasta cierto punto comprendió hasta donde había llegado su broma… Aun punto donde vimos que Eternal no permitiría que alguien se burle de el y mucho menos que le difamen o mientan.

Ese día todas comprendimos que NUNCA de los NUNCA debíamos hablar mal de Eternal… Celestia… valga la redundancia… Por Celestia, esto fue un punto tan tenso y describí un lado de Eternal que no sabía que tenía, incluso Maud y Pinkie quien… bueno ya pudo levantarse del suelo y para mi sorpresa era que ya no tenía su estómago lleno de hecho estaba delgada nuevamente.

 _ **/Narración en tercera persona/ Sunlight/**_

Desde que eh estado caminando por las calles de este pueblo para conocerlo un poco más, me eh topado con platicas muy peculiares realmente, nunca pensé que Eternal aquí le conocieran tanto sin embargo una de las pláticas que tenían un grupo de yeguas fue donde una de ellas mencionaba que Eternal era gay. Claro que esto al instante me sorprendió y me puso en duda, pues se dé primera mano que él no lo es. Después de todo de ser realmente gay, lo nuestro nunca se habría dado en primer lugar… Además. No conozco a ningún "Gay" que tenga la intención si quiera de llegar a pelear como Eternal lo hace o si los hay no los eh visto o conocido.

Quizás por simple negación me habría alejado de eso y seguido con mi camino, pero la curiosidad cada vez me mataba, por lo cual me adentre a una tienda en la cual… Valga la maldita redundancia de hablar de lo mismo… había dos chicas hablando también de ese tema, yo me había metido para escuchar realmente la conversación.

Tal parece que este rumor había comenzado hace tiempo, por lo visto Eternal no dio a conocer lo nuestro y eso es lo que yo le había pedido cuando estábamos en Canterlot, aunque… para este punto no se en que momento había comenzado este rumor… Si antes de lo nuestro o después… esto claramente me causaba cada vez más curiosidad, al preguntarle a las chicas de ahí, dijeron que esto había comenzado mucho antes de lo que fue el invierno, meses después de que Eternal llegara a este lugar, Eternal y yo nos conocimos en mitad de invierno…

-No puede ser…-Me lleve una mano a mi cara.-

Para este punto el pensamiento de que el quisiera a usarme para calmar o disipar esos rumores que había comenzaba a ser "Factible". Yo seguía negando eso por lo cual quería hablar con Eternal, al preguntar por la calle donde podía encontrarle, un par de yeguas me dijo dónde podía encontrarlo, era una unicornio blanca de crin azul y una terrestre gris de crin café, a esta ultima la conozco es Octavia Melody, ella suele hacer orquestas para la princesa Celestia cuando se le manda a llamar.

-Pues… Sabemos que tuvo una discusión con Rainbow Dash, y esta en Sugar Cube Corner, ahí justamente.-Hablo Octavia señalando el local.-

 _ **/Narración en primera persona/Eternal/**_

Bueno… después de casi matar a Rainbow Dash… luego de desahogarme metiéndome en la cocina de los , y después gritar con todas mis fuerzas lo mucho que me quería coger a Rainbow Dash a punta de vergazos, y salir ya mas relajado, debía pensar en algo para hacerla comprender quien es el que "Rifa" en las bromas.

Lo que corresponde a Fluttershy, era la que quizás mas miedo me tenía para este punto, de hecho evitaba todo contacto visual conmigo y no la culpo… Hace bien realmente.

-Para empezar Twilight, no confundas mi actitud con mi personalidad… Mi personalidad es quien soy yo, y mi actitud depende de quien seas tu.-Señale a Twilight.- No tratare a Rarity de la misma manera que Rainbow por obvias razones, lo mismo para ti, y el resto, tengo la forma de tratar con cada uno. Mucho menos tratare de la misma manera a Celestia como a Rainbow, porque no va acorde a como ella me trata. ¿Captas? Seguimos una "Ley" o "Regla" que dice: "Cómo me trates serás tratado"-

Es un poco mala esta palabra… pero la verdad así es como crecí, mi madre me dijo eso, mi padre me lo dijo y mi abuelo a quien le tengo tanto respeto me lo dijo. "Como te traten tu trátalos"

La verdad esta conversación paso a ser de segundo plano al tratarle de aclarar a Celestia este problema entre Rainbow y yo… y si… le explique que quizás este problema de las bromas la llevamos un poco lejos y le explique más o menos cual fue por qué Rainbow quería vengarse, diciéndole que todo comenzó cuando había llegado aquí y comenzamos al principio con bromas ligeras, las cuales comenzaron a subir de volumen a tal punto que la última broma que hice, fue cuando Rainbow y yo estábamos en una convención de su escritora favorita… Con la cual simpatice y ocurrió algo entre nosotros mientras estábamos en esa convención pero es historia para después.

Entonces so detono la "Broma" o "Venganza" de Dash de decir que soy Gay, aunque quizás… Ahora que lo pienso bien… Rainbow nunca se le ocurriría esto… De hecho… quien comenzó a decirme Gay fue…

-Lyra…-Hable mientras entrecerraba los ojos.-

Si ella fue la primera en decirme Gay, pero tampoco seria capas de difundir una noticia así, al menos no sin pruebas, eso afirma Bombón. Supongo que Rainbow solo escucho que era Gay, cuando Lyra y yo peleábamos por este tema, y el hecho de que pues si… No tuviera a una chica conmigo esos días.

Pero bueno… Me lo tomaría mas personal si… Un semental me dijera o como decimos en mi país: Me tire los perros. Para querer estar conmigo o creer que yo también soy Gay.

Tras por fin entender bien la broma de Rainbow Dash decidí disculparme… solo hacia falta ver esto con la cabeza fría.

-Lo siento Dash, cosas de hombres lo que paso ahora conmigo.-Estire mi mano.-

-Descuida yo también me excedí aunque… Bueno mi broma no termina del todo lo siento falta algo que no te gustara.-

-De que estas habland…-

Poco después de eso sentí como alguien me toco el hombro… Instintivamente voltee hacia atrás y mire a un poni terrestre frente a mi.

-¿Y tú qué onda?-

Era un poni terrestre con un atuendo vaquero, lo reconozco, estuvo un par de veces por aquí en Poniville, Applejack me lo presento, dijo que es su primo o… bueno un familiar suyo, la verdad perdí la cuenta de cuantos miembros en la familia Apple existen. Se llama Breaburn, un semental de test amarillo pálido ojos verdosos, crin y cola de un color café claro y amarillo pálido. Siempre vestía de atuendo vaquero, llevando un sombrero de la misma temática, llevando consigo un característico chaleco de cuero café.

-¿Tu eres Eternal?- Breaburn-

-¿Si? ¿Quién pregunta?-

Poco después este tipo me dio un abrazo, yo quizás por modales… y porque aquí en Equestria se tiene la costumbre de saludar con un abrazo incluso entre Hombres ¿pueden creerlo? Correspondí, por cortesía y respeto, no por nada mas luego nos separamos y volteo a ver a Rainbow Dash.

-Disculpa por no llegar antes, el tres llego hace unos minutos.-Dijo divertido Breaburn.-

-Oye Breaburn… y si te dijera que esto de que Eternal.-Decía nerviosa Rainbow pero el semental la interrumpió.-

-Por eso estoy aquí.-Volteo a verme.- Bueno, tuvimos el gusto en la fiesta de los Apple hace unas semanas ¿te acuerdas?-

-Oh cierto.-Hable al acordarme.- Eras el tipo que venia de Applelooza ¿verdad? Si, el que vailaba junto a Applejack, buenos pasos por cierto eh.-

-Gracias, pero no tan buenos como los tuyos debo admitir.-Dijo divertido Breaburn.-

-Oh venga, vas a empezar con tu modestia, para empezar solo use una coreografía que aprendí de mis maestros es todo, no se bailar la música… Charra? O… Vaquera seria la palabra?-

-Si en efecto, pero bueno… había escuchado por ahí que-

-Breaburn.-Dijo Rainbow Dash tomándolo de su brazo.- Que te parece si vamos a tomar algo y.-

-¿Claro ya después de que lo confirme vale?-

-Confirmar que Bra…-

-"Etot Kusok der´ma umirayet dlya materi Rossii"-Hable en claro ruso, y obviamente no me entendieron un carajo.-

Este cabrón tuvo los huevos de cometer la pendejada de su vida de darme un maldito beso en la boca, el muy descarado encima de todo me tomo con sus manos, yo por intuición me iba a zafar de su maldito agarre pero luego escuche, un silencio sepulcral había invadido el lugar y no por lo que todos sabían que le iba a hacer e este cabrón, si no por lo que todos miraban en la puerta de enfrente, al separarme del beso de este infeliz desgraciado pezzo di merda, lo que miraba en la puerta era a una yegua quien vestida de forma casual, la reconocía y…para mi maldita mala suerte…

-S-Sunlgiht-Antes de hablarle le solté un gancho izquierdo a Breaburn tumbándolo en el apto-por primera vez en mi maldita vida créeme que digo esto.-

Ella solo negó varias veces con su cabeza mientras daba un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-No es lo que tú crees-

Lejos de siquiera verme, ella aparto la mirada muy bruscamente y salió de Sugar Cube.

Voltee a mirar a este semental que para este punto tenía ganas de seguir golpearlo hasta que quedara inconsciente. Sin embargo para cuando volví a ver a Sunlight, ella se había ido de Sugar Cube.

-Eternal te juro que después de lo que paso quería detenerlo.-Hablo Rainbow Dash bastante arrepentida.- En su momento parecía una buena idea y gracioso de pasada.-

Ignore todo… Instintivamente fui detrás de Sunlight. Juro por dios que su bromita me la pagara con todo y intereses. Mas aun si su maldita broma me cuesta a… Dios… No puedo creer que haga esto de nuevo.

-Sunlight por favor espera.-

Su paso era muy apresurado y me ignoraba, la verdad no la culpo, apresure mi paso y la tome del brazo para detenerla.

-Sunlight escúchame.-Hable al tiempo que la detenía en seco.-

-¿Escuchar que Eternal?-Ella volteo a verme al tiempo que con su otra mano quitaba bruscamente mi mano.- Yo pensaba la verdad que todo lo que decían las yeguas era mera mentira, que lo hacían por fastidiar…-

-Por el amor de Deus… ¿Porque ustedes las yeguas se toman tan enserio esa estupidez de ser Gay?-

-Porque quizás da la maldita casualidad de que últimamente ha habido mucho maricon, ese es el problema… y veo que tu no eres le excepción.-

-¿Enserio vas a creer esa puta mentira?...-Ella no respondió solo me miro por un tiempo hasta que ella solo negó con la cabeza y dijo.-

-Eternal… si escucharas algo sobre mí en algún momento… y sabes en tu interior que es mentira y después descubres que eh estado haciendo justamente lo que has escuchado de mí. ¿qué pensarías?-

-Sunlight, te juro que fue una maldita broma de mal gusto qu…-No termine si quiera de hablar cuando ella levanto la mano y dijo.-

-¿Ya lo habías hecho?-Hablo Sunlight acercándose a mi.-

-…-

Ella al escuchar mi silencio solo asintió un par de veces mientras fruncía en ceño para luego voltear al otro lado, pude notar que su mirada únicamente se había cristalizado un poco, yo quise decir algo pero antes de decir algo ella continuo-Ya veo…-Sunlight solo se dio media vuelta y dijo.-Yo estaré aquí por mandato de la princesa Celesita… Y porque se necesita que alguien se haga cargo de la guardia que estará implementada aquí en Poniville…-

-Sunlight…-

-Tanto por tu bien como el mío, asegúrate de seguir con lo tuyo… Ya bastante tuve antes como para pasar por lo mismo.-Hablo con una voz algo cortada y quebrada.- Descuida… Yo no le diré a nadie de esto… Pero tampoco esperes que te ayude a cambiar lo que piensan las yeguas de ti.-

Después de eso ella solo siguió su camino, me detuve un momento llevándome las manos a la cabeza molesto mientras apretaba mis puños con fuerza, en mi estado actual sabía que si regresaba a Sugar Cube, cometería un error del cual me arrepentiría después, por lo cual solo me retire por ese día con la maldita esperanza de no toparme con nadie que me conociera… Pues no podía hacerme responsable de lo que le ocurriera.

 ** _/Semanas después…/Narración en primera persona/ Twilight Sparkle/_**

Ya hacía tiempo que Eternal paso a vivir conmigo, Starlight y Spike aquí en el castillo, al parecer el cambio de ambiente le callo bastante bien realmente… y más tras lo ocurrido entre él y Rainbow Dash. Eso no significa que aun a pesar de todo este tiempo, no quiere si quiera verla ni en pintura.

Hablamos sobre lo lejos que llego la broma de Rainbow Dash esta vez, pero Eternal nos pidió que no le hiciéramos nada, pues el mismo dijo que "Le haría la vida imposible" decidimos que ninguno de los dos se hiciera nada con nada sea broma o no, no era lo correcto, la princesa Celestia se había encargado días después de intentar limpiar el nombre de Eternal sobre este incidente, sin embargo esto aún no parecía calmar a Eternal, pues supimos poco después de voz de Celestia que Eternal había intentado llevar una relación amorosa con mi Teniente de Guardia Sunlight, quien después de lo ocurrido… Opto por terminar su relación con Eternal.

Quizás si intentamos al menos hacer que Sunlight y Eternal volvieran, pero Eternal se negó a seguir con esa relación, pues lo que nos había dicho el fue: "Ella lo termino y así se quedara, no soy un hombre que ruega por alguien" ¿Orgullo? ¿Dolor? ¿tristeza? Eran una de las cosas que el intentaba no sentir en todo este tiempo.

Los días en la escuela junto a Eternal se volvieron ciertamente algo… Pesadas incluso para los Alumnos a los cuales enseñaba, ciertamente se había vuelto mucho más estricto, pero manteniendo la coherencia de lo que debía hacer como maestro. Además de comenzar a hacer trabajos más elaborados con los alumnos. Si, muchos de ellos han venido a verme, en especial Gallus, pues ha dicho que no se siente a gusto con Eternal, Yona dice que se ha estado comportando cada día más severo con ellos, al punto de que ni siquiera quiere que hagan ni el más mínimo ruido en clase.

Un día había optado por espiar una de sus clases… Pero… ¿Cómo decirle a alguien que no ha quebrantado ninguna norma, que deje de hacer lo que está haciendo? Eternal hacia esto acorde a las normas escolares, si era estricto eso ya era problema suyo… Él nos dejó bien en claro que no quería estar en el muro del "Maestro del mes" y que le importaba… Bueno… No le importa ni en lo más mínimo eso.

Y si… Cumplió lo que le había prometido a Rainbow Dash no hay día en la que no la escuchemos quejarse por una broma de muy mal gusto que le hace Eternal cada día. No se cómo lo hace y en qué momento pues a pesar de los hechizos que pongo para cerrar la escuela él logra violar esa seguridad y poner su broma para Rainbow Exclusivamente.

Claro que llegue a hablar con Discord sobre esto, ¿Quién más si no el podrían violar la seguridad?

-Seria completamente incapaz de hacer tal cosa Twilight Sparkle.-Hablo sintiéndose ofendido Discord quien estaba en medio de la dirección.-

-¿Quién más podría violar el hechizo que yo e hecho para evitar que Eternal siguiera con sus bromas? Debo recordarte que Eternal no usa magia… los humanos son incapaces de usarla… O al menos eso nos ha dicho.-

-Y yo lo afirmo claro, Eternal y yo quizás no nos conocemos y la ultima vez que nos vimos tuvimos un pequeño disgusto pero algo en común. Fluttershy es nuestra favorita pero a lo que voy.-Apareció una esfera.- El solo se esta desahogando por lo que la Pegaso azul le hizo.-

Dicho esto en la esfera que apareció Discord, comencé a ver cada evento donde Rainbow era golpeada por cada broma, en una donde recibe un chocolate amargo, siendo que ella los odia pero al comerlo se entera de que es amargo. Otro donde quiere ir a la fuerte de agua para beber algo, y es la fuente misma la que podría decirse que tiene una aberia y comienza a empaparla. Otra donde le cae un costal de harina, cientos de bromas mas en tan solo 3 semanas y media.

-Admito que este humano es mas interesante de lo que imagine y que ciertamente es alguien a quien no podemos tener de enemigo, y eso me queda mas que claro. Al menos ami, aunque eso no quita el hecho de que yo podría ponerlo en su lugar pero… Me agrada ver como el infunde un caos mínimo para hacerle la vida imposible a Rainbow. Digo… Supiste de la broma en la academia de los Wonderbolt´s donde cambio los letreros de las regaderas de yeguas y sementales?-Ante esto Discord soltó una carcajada.- Nunca había visto tanto odio por alguien.-Se limpió una lagrima que cayó por su ojo izquierdo.-

-¿Si tu no lo ayudaste entonces quién?-

-No lo se y no me importa averiguarlo si puedo disfrutar de cada broma hecha por este humano realmente, no puedo esperar al día de mañana, no sé cómo hizo para volver la ropa de Rainbow Dash invisible, aunque todos ya sabíamos que no tiene nada que mostrar pero… ¡Fue brillante!-Dijo entre risas-

-Bien, puedes irte.-

No puedo hacer nada por la relación de Sunlight y Eternal porque ambas partes no quieren… No puedo impedir que Eternal deje de hacerle bromas, porque no escuchara y no dejara de hacerlo. Además… estoy quizás dejando que lo haga… a comparación de la broma que Rainbow Dash le hizo, no solo le hizo pasar una gran humillación… Si no que lo tacharon de Gay y aun lo siguen haciendo a pesar de la intervención de la princesa Celestia, encima de todo que algunos vieron como el primo de Applejack beso a Eternal no ayudo en nada. Además… esa broma que Rainbow Dash le hizo… acabo con una relación que Eternal apreciaba mucho.

Si Cadence se diera cuenta de lo que hizo Rainbow Dash con esto… quizás saldría mas perjudicada ella que Eternal por lo que le esta haciendo. Y si en su momento le pedí ayuda a Cadence. Que me ayudara a reparar este error pero.

-Twilight… Aunque así quieras ayudar… Si Eternal y Sunlight no quieren estar juntos y ya se decisio eso… No podras hacer nada.-

-¿Pero podrías hacer algo no? Como lo hacías cuando era más joven, tu les llenabas de amor a los ponis para que olvidaran ese mal trago.-

-Exactamente Twilight… Solo a Ponis, no creo poder hacerlo con Eternal no es un poni.-

Decidimos intentarlo, y pusimos a Eternal y a Sunlight en una situación donde ellos dos se reencontraran, claro que al verse solo se ignoraron y pasaron de largo, ahí fue donde la magia de Cadence entro, pero… A la única que afecto fue a Sunlight, quien ciertamente si había recibido la magia de Cadence pero… Para Eternal.

-¡Quítate a la chinga!-Hablo muy bruscamente Eternal empujando a la yegua.-

Ciertamente esto nos sorprendió tanto a Cadence como a mí, pues al escuchar esa palabra, Sunlight parecía que había perdido la magia que Cadence había puesto en ella y había recobrado la razón de lo que ocurrió en ellos dos, y únicamente hubo más tención de la que esperábamos y… Solo logramos arruinarlo más.

-Lo siento Twilight, pero la magia no puede afectarle.-

-Eternal me conto una vez que… su deidad les había dado su "Libre albedrío" que podían hacer lo que quieran sin que nadie les manipularan… Supongo que eso tiene que ver.-

-Puede ser… Me temo que no puedo hacer nada mas Twilight, podría hablar con el pero… No creo que eso cambie mucho.-

-¿Podrías intentarlo? Que dejara al menos de hacerle bromas a Rainbow Dash sería bueno… No quisiera saber que le espera el día de mañana.-

-Lo intentare.-

Starlight… Por Celestia… Cuando supo que Eternal estaba en una relación fue un golpe duro para ella, al igual que yo no sabia que Eternal tenia una relación y que fue sorpresa para ella pero no se lo tomo a mal, de hecho quería ayudarle a superar ese mal trago a Eternal y si era posible ayudarle a que estuviera de nuevo con Sunlight, pero eso ya se miraba muy distante.

En su momento Starlight estaba triste por esto, pero logro entender que Eternal era sin duda alguien complicado y que quizás no quería armar un revuelo diciéndonos que estaba con una chica, que quizás solo quería darnos tiempo y decirnos en su momento.

Claro que últimamente Starlight y Eternal se llevan mucho mejor, Starlight cada vez que salimos de la escuela le ayuda a Eternal a preparar su clase del siguiente día, incluso le ha estado enseñando a Starlight a cocinar, incluso Spike… Ha aprendido a hacer su propia comida con carne. En esto último debo decir que no estoy de acuerdo en que coma carne pero… Si le gusta, no puedo quitarle ese gusto, aunque si le dije que comprara su propia carne para que no le arrebatara lo suyo a Eternal.

Al llegar al castillo, Eternal se queda con Starlight preparando su siguiente clase, yo por mi parte… aún tengo que hacer barias cosas más, entre ellas preparar los permisos para la siguiente excursión que habrá.

-Hola Twilight.-Hablo Spike mirándome.- Ya está todo listo para la comida, tome una de las recetas de Eternal, espero y no le moleste, o más bien… Espero y me quedara bien Jejeje-Dijo divertido mientras tomaba un libro.- Ya sabes cómo se pone cuando tomamos una de sus recetas y no la hacemos bien.-

-Jajaja, si lo sé, es muy perfeccionista, ¿Cadence fue hablar con él?-

-Sí, aunque Phyna últimamente se ha comportado muy extraño.-

-¿La fénix de Eternal?-

-Sí, es como si quisiera algo o… no se la verdad, es solo que cada vez que veo a Phyna, pareciera que estuviera preocupada.-

-Quizás sea normal, Celestia dijo que Filamina es muy empática con ella, supongo que ocurre lo mismo con Phyna.-

-Bueno… ¿vamos a comer?-

-Te alcanzo en un momento, ve a avisarle a Starlight y los alcanzo.-

-Está bien Twi.-

Me dirigí a una de las habitaciones en el segundo piso del castillo, no muy apartado me encontré con la habitación de Eternal, no entre pero si me dedique a escuchar… O espiar de cierta manera de lo que hablaban Cadence y Eternal.

-¿Realmente piensas eso Eternal?-

-Pues lo siento si no te parece Cadence… yo entiendo que seas la princesa del amor y todo eso la mera neta, pero… Esto no lo decides tu.-

-Yo sé que no… eso lo decides tu Eternal, escuche tu parte de la historia y lo intentaste querías hacerla entrar en razón y no quiso escuchar razones, eso ya no es tu culpa… Me agrada que tomaras distancia con ella para que ambos pensaran bien esto. Te doy puntos por tu madures Eternal.-

-Pues gracias Cadence pero… No soy un hombre que ruegue. Si esto termino ya está, no sé porque tomarse tantas molestias por una chica que ni al caso.-

-… El problema aquí Eternal, es que para ti ella no es cualquier caso… ¿O me equivoco?-

Entre abrí la puerta para que no me descubrieran y solo mire a ambos sentados sobre la cama discutiendo esto.

-Ya es igual Cadence, Sunlight no fue la primera chica de mi vida.-

-Pero si la que influyo más en ti…-Hablo mientras Cadence Ponia un mano suya sobre el hombro de Eternal.-

-No te negare eso Cadence.-

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no intentarlo de nuevo? Mi relación con Shining tampoco fue la mejor, incluso a pesar de todo, hoy día también tenemos peleas-

-Porque lo nuestro no es una pelea Cadence, esto ya es otra cosa y ya dimos por terminado esto… Aprecio mucho tus intenciones Cadence enserio… y te agradezco por venir a hablar conmigo, haz sido la única que lo ha hecho.-

-Descuida… Si necesitas algo solo pídelo ¿vale? Te apoyare en todo Eternal.-

-Gracias.-

Mire que Ambos se habían dado un abrazo para luego escuchar de Cadence.-Entonces ¿dejaras a Rainbow Dash?-Se separó del abrazo.-

-La ultima broma… Pero no volveré a dirigirle la palabra en lo que me queda de vida créeme.-

-Eternal…-Hablo un tanto compasiva.-

-Lo siento, pero eso no. A pesar de que mi religión fomente el perdón… Dios es el que perdona, no yo.-

-Bueno… Supongo que algo es algo… Si no es mucha indiscreción Eternal… retomando lo que estuviste hablando con Sunlight antes de terminar…-

-¿Si?-

-Cuando te pregunto… si ya lo habías hecho antes… ¿realmente lo habías hecho?-

Esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa a mi, no sabia que Eternal había hablado de eso con Sunlight.

-En su momento Cadence… llegue a experimentar, tenia un par de amigos gay en ese entonces y bueno… una cosa llevo a la otra y por curiosidad lo intente… Pero luego descubrí que no era lo mío y lo corte de raíz.-

Mi boca casi tocaba el suelo de no ser por mi mandíbula, incluso cuando mire a Cadence ella estaba con la boca abierta.

-U-U-Una cosa mas Eternal… Si no te molesta.-

-Oh no, no, no, no.-Se puso de pie Eternal con intenciones de venir hacia la puerta.- No pienso responder eso.-

Yo instintivamente aplique un hechizo sobre mi misma para hacerme invisible, y la puerta rápidamente se abrió de par en par mientras Eternal salía de la habitación.

-Eternal por favor no le diré a nadie.-Suplico Cadence siguiendo a Eternal.-

-Niet, Niet, Niet.-

-Venga Eternal, solo quiero saber si tu eras el pasivo o el activo de esa relación.-

-Por mayor motivo no pienso contestar a eso.-

-Me harás pensar mal entonces y será tu culpa.-

-Tengo un 50% de que pienses en la correcta y otro 50% en que sepas la equivocada así que ahí dejémoslo.-

Bueno… Al menos sabemos que Eternal ya no es un gay, eso nos queda mas que claros. Pero…

-Eternal venga, yo también en la academia experimente y yo era la activa venga dime que eras tu.-

¿A Cadence le gustaron las chicas antes?

-Como si te fuese a creer eso.-Dijo Eternal doblando en uno de los pasillos.-

-Es verdad, fue antes de que Shining y yo nos conociéramos. Pero al igual que a ti, solo fue por mera curiosidad.-

-No importa cuánto me lo pidas no te pienso responder a eso.-

Bueno… debo admitir… que al menos el caso de Cadence resulto bien… digo… Se termino casando con mi hermano y no resulto lesbiana, supongo que lo mismo puede ocurrer con Eternal ¿verdad?.

 ** _Fin del cap._**

 _N/A; Este cap, lo hice por la idea de un lector XD, algo tarde pero debia encontrar el punto para implementarlo, asi ya tendre mas livertad de poder meter a Eternal en otro enredo sexual, que es lo que buscaba :D CYA Dud´s y la mento mucho la tardanza._


	18. 3 unicornios

-Bueno Phyna… Tu sabes que llega un momento de la vida de un fénix en la que este debe aprender a volar ¿verdad?-Phyna asintió un par de veces como si me entendiera.- Yo sé, que no eh sido el mejor cuidándote y que eh tenido muy poco tiempo últimamente para estar contigo, lo sé y lo siento, ¿vale?...-Poco después ella pio un par de veces- Pero como sabes, alguien ha estado liberando a las presas que yo capturo en mis trampas, y necesito tus ojos para que me ayudes a saber quién es ¿de acuerdo?-Ella volvió a piar y asentir varias veces.-

-¿Quien es la niña de mis ojos?-Dije acariciando su cabeza mientras la abrazaba- Pos tu mi vida ¿verdad que si?... Ahora mi niña.-Me acerque a la punta de un precipicio.- Agite esas alas.-

Dicho eso avente a Phyna por el precipicio. Al hacer esto me acerque a la orilla y solo mire a Phyna caer por este.

-"Aun no vuela"-Hablo Lucifer-

-Lo hará… Confía…-Seguía yo mirando desde arriba.-

-"Aun no"-

-Solo espera…-

-"¿Es un precipicio alto verdad?"-

-Eso es lo bueno.-

-"¿Si sabes que un fénix solo puede revivir si es por cuestión de renovación verdad? Y no por muerte por otros medios convencionales"-

-¿Que se le va hacer?-Dije restándole importancia a lo que él dijo.-

-"Ya casi está llegando al suelo"

-¿De que te apuras si tu odias a esa fénix?

…

…

-¿Sabes qué? Ya no voló vámonos.-Dije dándome media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar en sentido contrario del precipicio.-

-"Te dije que era muy pronto para hacerla volar"-

-¿Bueno quien te entiende? ¿Querías o no querías a esa fénix?-

-"Lo digo por ti no por mi Eternal"-

-Que amable de tu parte, pero te diré que eh aprendido a dejar ir, por ende evito tenerle mucho cariño a alguien, ¿comprendes?-

-"Ohhh, ciertamente eres malo, de ese modo no sentirás remordimiento si alguno de tus allegados hace algo imprudente y de ese modo lo apuñalas por la espalda."-Hablo energético Lucifer.-

-No precisamente pero si.-

-"Bueno ahora que arreglamos esto de la fénix, dime ¿qué haremos con la Pegaso azul?, después de todo no espero menos de tu ultima broma por petición de la princesita del amor"-

-Para este punto Twilight ya le aviso a Rainbow Dash que le espera una última broma… y por ende, sabrá que aprovechare esta última broma para que sea la mejor.-

-"Comprendo… Y ¿ya decidiste a quien venderle el boleto de la gala?"-

-Un aristócrata de Canterlot no había sido invitado, y bueno, no le deje nada barato el boleto, después de todo podrá ir con un acompañante… Además, no tengo intenciones de ir este año a la gala.-

-"Ohhh, ¿aun te duele perder a esa yegua? Creí que la habías dejado de lado, con eso que dijiste: "Aprendí a dejar ir"-

-Lo se, lo único que me molesta es que nisiquiera me ha dejado explicarle lo que ocurrió… Starlight me ha intentado ayudar pero al igual que al resto de las chicas Sunlight no quiere hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con Twilight y es quien está por encima de ella.-

-"Las palabras no suelen ser suficientes, e tratado con muchos enamorados en el mundo humano… todos caen en falsos pensamientos y palabras, basta abecés una simple y mala interpretación de los hechos para terminar esa relación y hacer que uno de ellos mate al otro… Siii… Extraño esos días… Los ríos se tornaban rojos… y las paredes… ¡Todo!"-

Al cabo de unos minutos de caminata escuche un aleteo y ante esto un piar curioso, al voltear hacia atrás note que era Phyna quien volaba a toda velocidad hacia mi posándose sobre mi hombro izquierdo.

-¡Asombroso sabía que lo harías!-Dije tomándola en brazos y poniéndola frente a mi.- No creí que pudieras, que bien que me equivoque.-

-"¿No podríamos deshacernos de ella?"-

-Oh no te preocupes Phyna, Lucifer si estaba preocupado.-

-"Sabes que odio a esa fénix"

Realmente no me preocupaba por hablarle a Phyna como si ella me entendiera, extrañamente podía entender parte de las conversaciones, esto también ocurría con las mascotas de los demás, sinceramente algo extraño, pero supongo que es por entrenamiento o simplemente se acostumbran al idioma o algo, porque ningún animal puede tener este nivel de razonamiento, al menos en mi mundo y no lo pueden tener sin un entrenador con años en su haber para hacerlo.

Después de eso me regrese a Poniville, no sin antes como es costumbre, revisar las trampas que ponía cercas de las afueras del bosque Everfree.

Y como era de esperar, cada maldita trampa no había capturado nada… O más bien… SI lo habían hecho, pues en las trampas para oso que coloque había sangre, mi única idea es que alguien los está liberado, y sé que Fluttershy no es, hará cualquier cosa, menos entrar si quiera medio metro al bosque Everfree por si misma. Por ende ella esta descartada, mis sospechas pasaron por una yegua que vive en el bosque Everfree, no la conozco, pero tampoco la eh visto, pero creo que un poco de sentido común bastaría para saber que si alguien pone trampas es para atrapar algo. Debe saberlo porque, después de todo vive en el bosque.

Al llegar a Poniville con una cara de pocos amigos por no haber capturado ni siquiera una mísera liebre, al parecer todos estaban de muy buen humor… Cuando YO estoy de malas.

-¡Hola Eternal!-Dijo Pinkie acercándose a mi.-

Yo instintivamente levante mi dedo índice deteniéndola mientras yo seguía caminando.-No ando de Humor Pinkie lárgate.-

Pinkie ya sabía que cuando digo esto, no es porque este enojado con ella, si no que yo tengo la mala costumbre que: cuando ando de malas, trato mal, hasta al que fue muy bueno conmigo. Era por eso que Pinkie no se lo tomaba a mal, solo me daba mi espacio, el resto de las chicas lo sabe, en especial Maud… Extrañamente a ella no tuve que decirle esto, de hecho lo intuyo.

-Esa yegua comienza a preocuparme cada día más.-

-"Viniendo de ti… Creo que lo tomara como un cumplido"-

De eso no cabe la menor duda. Pero algo que debo mencionar… Después de todo este tiempo, y la implementación de la guardia de Twilight, no sé si es realmente por capricho de dios o simplemente coincidimos a veces, pero… Sunlight y yo solemos encontrarnos algunas veces cuando ella está patrullando las calles de Poniville siempre en grupos de 3, hay guardias caminando por las calles del poblado, y en muchas ocasiones me la he topado. Ambos no nos decidimos nada, de hecho tan solo una simple mirada basta para saber que ni uno ni otro queremos saber nada.

Claro que en su momento quería pedirle perdón pero… Aquí es donde entra mi orgullo "¿Porque pedirle perdón por algo que no hice?" Bueno… si hice pero no porque yo quisiera, anteriormente tuve una pareja dominante, y sé por experiencia que hacer eso es darle a conocer que así ella te tiene agarrado de los huevos.

La última vez que nos encontramos, fue en restaurante que suelo acompañar a veces a Starlight, últimamente ella y yo hemos pasado mucho tiempo junto. Pero… Sunlight ahí estaba, acompañada de una "Batponi" tengo entendido que son ponis murciélagos, aunque yo los veo como vampiros, por muy infantil que suene, la verdad.

Yo no había visto cuando ella había llegado y creo que ella tampoco me había visto, pues en cuanto cruzamos miradas, tanto Sunlight como aquella Batponi se pusieron de pie y se fueron del lugar. Realmente esto le afecto mucho mas de lo que esperaba a Sunlight. Esto solo me daba más razones para hacer que Rainbow Dash escarmentara. Si la hice plañir, pero aun así no es suficiente mi última broma aspirara a ser la mejor, al menos para darle a entender que hay límites que no debe cruzar. Y ese es no pedirle a un completo desconocido que me bese delante de todas.

Pero bueno… es algo temprano aun… Las 8 de la mañana, creo que preparare algo de comer, es mi día libre, Bombón hoy no me ocupa en la dulcería, y es sábado, por ende no hay clases. Así que fierro pariente.

/Narración en primera persona/ Starlight/

Desde que Eternal vive con nosotros en el castillo, ha tenido la costumbre de ser el quien prepare la comida, Spike mas que nadie está un poco más relajado, ya que no debe preocuparse por tener que apurarse en hacer la comida. Le hemos dicho que no hay problema con eso, que siempre podemos turnarnos en hacer la comida, pero… Nos dijo que no está a gusto solo viviendo aquí y sin hacer nada a cambio, después de todo Twilight le brindo la facilidad de poder vivir aquí en el castillo en su propia habitación.

Es obvio que al no le gusta deberle nada a nadie. Pero sin duda disfruto mucho de la comida que hace, platillos que yo la verdad nunca en mi vida había probado… Y descubrimos que la cocina paso a ser prácticamente propiedad de Eternal… Bueno… no de ese modo que lo doy a conocer, si no por el hecho de que es el único que realmente sabe hacer comida aquí y que encima de todo no permite que nadie esté en la cocina cuando él está cocinando. Salvo a Spike, quien parece ser un buen "Pinche" como él dice.

Pero algo que debo recalcar y lo que a él no le gusto saber fue un día en la mañana que estábamos almorzando.

 ** _/Flash Back/_**

-¿Qué preparaste hoy Eternal?-Pregunto Twilight mientras tomaba asiento junto a Spike quien parecía estar impaciente por saber también que había para Almorzar.-

-Mis favoritas-Dijo Eternal colocando una gran bandeja de metal tapada con una tapa.- ¡Quesadillas!

Instintivamente tanto Spike como yo volteamos a ver a Twilight quien solo miraba con un tic nervioso la gran cantidad de quesadillas que había en la bandeja, tanto por mi y Spike no hay problema en comerlas, pero en cuanto a Twilight…

-¿No te gusta?-Dijo Eternal mirando con cierta extrañeza a Twilight.-

Después de una larga discusión entre Twilight y Eternal para saber porque no le gustaban las quesadillas, solo pudo saber que a Twilight no le gustaba por el simple hecho de ser "Grasosas" esto claramente molesto a Eternal ya que incluso aunque no parecían "Grasosas" como decía Twilight, ella se negaba a comer de esas quesadillas, esto paso a ser de un momento incomodo a algo gracioso al menos para nosotros, por su parte Eternal lo miraba casi como una forma de hacer enojar a Twilight, al menos solo por diversión y no por malicia.

Claro que en su momento…

-¡Cómetela!-Decía Eternal teniendo en su mano izquierda una de las quesadillas que había hecho mientras que Twilight por su lado había conjurado una barrera que la separaba de Eternal, pero extrañamente la mano que tenia la quesadilla había traspasado la barrera.-

-¡No!-Dijo mientras apartaba su boca de la Quesadilla-

-¡Esto no es restaurante te comes lo que hay!-

-¡Pues prefiero no comer!-Dijo Twilight.-

 _ **/Fin del flash back/**_

Claro que hoy día solo recordarlo nos da risa a todos, Eternal entendió que a Twilight no le gustan las quesadillas, así que si prepara alguna vez de nuevo eso, solo hará para nosotros y a Twilight le preparara algo más.

Fuera de eso… Cierto es que él ya estaba saliendo con alguien. Enterarme junto al resto de las chicas cuando aquella guardia entro por la puerta junto cuando Braeburn y él se besaron. Fue realmente algo que afecto mucho a Eternal. No sé si esto es suerte para mi o simplemente fue casualidad que ambos terminaran ese día. Pero… En vez de estar feliz por tener una oportunidad con Eternal, estoy sintiendo mucha empatía por él. Me siento mal porque él y Sunlight terminaran. Inclusive eh intentado quizás… "Rescatar" su relación, intentando hablar con Sunlight, pero ella se niega a hablar con cualquiera de nosotras.

Eh intentado animar a Eternal tras este rompimiento, usualmente solemos pasar gran parte del tiempo juntos en la escuela, no es que tenga muchas cosas que hacer como consejera de la escuela, pero… Es grato estar con el realmente una vez que lo conoces. Es cierto y el es algo peculiar y difícil de tratar, de eso todos nos dimos cuenta. Pero una vez que lo conoces…

-¿Quién soy?-Hablo una voz masculina de tras de mi mientras algo me cubría los ojos.-

Es un muy buen poni.

-¿Eternal?-

-Que chiste me viste los zapatos.-Fingió molestia mientras pasaba a un lado mío y decía.- ¿Qué quieres de Almorzar?-

-Lo que prefieras está bien Eternal, solo le ayudare a Twilight un momento antes del almuerzo, Spike me dijo que tenía unos problemas en la biblioteca.-

-Vale, no tarden, no saben cuánto odio preparar la comida y que no esté nadie en la mesa.-

-Jajaja, no te preocupes ahí estaremos.-

-Oh por cierto.-Eternal se detuvo y me volteo a ver.- ¿Fluttershy tiene un conejo verdad?-

-Sí, se llama Ángel ¿Por qué?-Le pregunte curiosa.-

-Por nada en particular, dile a Spike que venga a ayudarme con el almuerzo.-Sin mas se dirigió hacia la cocina.-

-Claro.-Le respondí amigablemente.-

Este es otro problema… ¿Ya lo dedujeron verdad?... Cada vez que tengo la oportunidad de poderle decir lo que siento por el… me acobardo en el último segundo, en otras ocasiones es porque me apena decírselo en frente de algunos ponis pero… ahora que estábamos solos, sin nadie a mi alrededor, no pude decírselo. Ese ha sido hasta ahora el problema. Temo del resultado, de lo que Eternal pueda decirme. Pero… Desde que se también que el tenia a una poni en particular… me es más difícil, ¿Cómo saber si el realmente ya la dejo atrás? ¿Cómo saber si ya es momento de decirle lo que siento por él? ¿Cómo hacerlo sin recibir una respuesta negativa?

-Gracias por venir Starlight, ayúdame a encontrar el libro de pasiones prácticas, Applebloom lo necesita para sus prácticas con Zecora.-Dijo Twilight mientras revisaba los estantes más altos de la biblioteca con ayuda de sus alas.-

-Claro.-Me acerque a uno de los estantes.-

-¿Por cierto como vas con eso?-Dijo curiosa sin dejar de observar los estantes.-

-Aún no se lo digo…-Dije en un tono algo bajo mientras pasaba mi dedo por los libros buscando el indicado.-

-Esperaba que con la llegada de Eternal al castillo… tú ya le hubieses dicho.-

-Lo sé Twilight… Es solo que… Con lo ocurrido entre él y Sunlight, no se… Digo…-

-Oh, comprendo… ¿Crees que el aún puede sentir algo por Sunlight?-

Asentí ante su pregunta- Si, temo que el me diga que no o simplemente me rechace.-

-Bueno… Ya han pasado dos meses desde el rompimiento de Sunlight y Eternal, y bueno… como lo eh podido ver, Sunlight y Eternal no parecen tener la intención de regresar, ambos evitan incluso cruzar miradas.-Poco después Twilight bajo con un libro de una portada con una poción verde.- Quizás si le haces una pequeña indirecta puede funcionar.-

-¿Cómo?-

-Pues… El día de los corazones y los cascos ya mero llega, ¿porque no aprovechas eso?-

 _ **/Narración en tercera persona/**_

Lejos del castillo de Twilight, Fluttershy se encontraba dentro de su casa, recibiendo lo que parecían ser animales bastante lastimados, siendo en su mayoría liebres, algún zorro, y un cordero.

-¿Pero quien pudo hacerles algo como esto?-Dijo Fluttershy mientras le colocaba una venda en la pata al cordero quien solo se quejó.- Lo siento en serio… pero esto te ayudara a mejorar más rápido.-

Poco después un conejo blanco se acercó a Fluttershy, era Ángel, quien en sus patas llevaba una trampa para osos.

-¿De donde sacaste eso Ángel?-Pregunto extrañada mientras miraba la trampa para osos al tiempo que dejaba al cordero en el suelo tras ponerle la venda.-

A base de señas el conejo trato de relatarle lo que pasaba pero Fluttershy no entendía en su totalidad todo lo que Ángel decía.

-¿En el bosque Everfree encontraste eso? ¿Pero quien pondría algo como eso?-Tomo la trampa para osos.-

Nuevamente a base de señas le dio a entender que era Eternal, pero Fluttershy no entendía nada de lo que Ángel decía con sus señas.

-Ahm… ¿Tienes hambre?-El conejo negó.- Oh, quieres ir con las chicas.-Dijo victoriosa Fluttershy pero el conejo solo se estiro las orejas al ver que su ama no le entendía.-

"Toc" "toc" "toc"

-Espera aquí Ángel.-

Cuando Fluttershy se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, apenas abrirla noto un bulto azul el cual entro inmediatamente a su casa, con ella de pasada.

-¡Al fin terminara Fluttershy!-Grito eufórica Rainbow Dash quien llevaba consigo un pantalón deportivo y una camisa azul.-

-¡Mip!-Dijo en apenas un hilillo de voz al ser embestida por la Pegaso azul.-

-Twilight me dijo que Eternal solo me hará una broma más… ¡Solo una más!-Dijo feliz.- ¡y por fin se acaba el sufrimiento!-Dijo mientras tomaba a la Pegaso amarilla de sus hombros y la agitaba.-

-¿N-No c-crees que esa última broma será peor que las ultimas?-

Inmediatamente el festejo de la Pegaso se detuvo en seco mientras su mirada pasaba de feliz a preocupante.

-Tienes razón… Es Eternal de quien estoy hablando…-Quedo pensante.- ¿Pero que es lo que me hará? ¿Sabes lo que tuve que soportar estas semanas?-

-B-Bueno…-Fluttershy se ruborizo un poco.- Lo de la ropa invisible fue algo… Bueno… Tampoco es que hubiera mucho que ver.-

-Aún sigo sin saber cómo fue que conoció la clave de mi casillero y…-Rebobino las últimas palabras que dijo Fluttershy.- ¿Qué dijiste?-

-N-Nada-Desvió la mirada.- Que Eternal es posible que aproveche esa última broma para algo peor.-Intento proseguir con el tema para que no se enterara de lo que ella le había dicho.-

-Lo sé… La ultima broma que me hizo fue en conjunto con Spitfire… Yegua traidora.-Gruño molesta Rainbow.- ¿Puedes creer que intercambiaron las señales de baño para que todos los malditos sementales entraran a las duchas de las yeguas? Donde solo YO estaba ese día.-

-A-Algo había escuchado-

-De igual manera intentare anticipar su última y maldita broma, le tolere gran parte de ellas, solo por lo que hice… pero desde el incidente de la ropa invisible ya estábamos a mano.-

-¿Y sabes más o menos cuál será su broma?-

-No, Yo y Pinkie Pie somos las dos mejores bromistas de todo Poniville, y dos bromistas piensan mejor que uno, así que con ella junto a mi podre anticipar la broma de Eternal, sin mencionar que su Pinkie sentido me ayudara mucho a detectar su broma.-

-Como digas… ¿P-Puedes por favor dejar de agitarme?-

Rainbow se había dado cuenta de que en ningún momento había dejado de agitar el cuerpo de la Pegaso desde que entro, por lo cual con una sonrisa nerviosa solo quito sus manos.

-Perdón, Jeje, por cierto ¿harás algo el día de los corazones y los cascos?-

-Pues… No lo creo, usual mente recibo algunas cartas pero… nunca viene nadie.-Dijo un poco feliz.- supongo que es timido.-

-Oh, bueno si te interesa, Pinkie piensa hacer una pequeña fiesta ese día en la escuela, dice que quiere hacerla de disfraces aún estamos viendo eso.-

-Um… Está bien, creo que puedo ir.-

-Estupendo, nos vemos luego.-

Dicho esto las alas de la Pegaso azul se extendieron y se dispuso a salir por la ventana. Una vez que la Pegaso amarilla estuvo sola, el conejo nuevamente se le acerco y volvió a señalar la trampa para osos.

-Oh, le hubiera preguntado sobre la trampa… Bueno será para otra ocasión, tengo que ir a comprar los víveres de la semana Ángel, cuida bien de los animalitos que trajiste contigo.-

 _ **/Mientras tanto en el Castillo de Twilight/Narración en primera persona/Spike/**_

La llegada de Eternal al castillo fue ciertamente algo que me gusto, en muchos aspectos, principalmente porque me aligero el que hacer de la cocina, claro que hay ocasiones en las que le ayudo a preparar la comida, pero sin duda desde que me enseño a comer la carne, eh disfrutado mucho de cada comida, normalmente preparamos dos tipos de raciones, una para Starlight y Twilight y otra par a mí y Eternal.

Me sigue causando mucha gracia como Starlight y Twilight les cuesta trabajo tolerar la carne cruda, claro que la cocida o cocinada la toleran porque no tienen el mismo olor, pero verla y olerla cruda, no la toleran de ningún modo, jeje.

Desde que la guardia fue implementada en Poniville, ciertamente los ponis aquí se sienten mucho mas seguros, tenemos a dos guardias que están aquí en el castillo, no necesitamos mas pues los únicos que entramos somos solo cuatro, de igual forma están aquí por la noche, ya que por el día, siempre hay alguien aquí en el castillo.

Cada fin de mes, Gilda, la amiga de Rainbow Dash, viene a traerle carnes a Eternal, desde que el llego aquí, le pidió a Twilight una habitación completamente libre de cualquier objeto, pues él quería utilizar esa habitación para guardar las carnes, Starlight por su parte, implemento un hechizo en esa habitación para hacer una especie de refrigerador, esa habitación estaría siempre en congelación, solo mete carnes ahí y de vez en cuando, si tenemos algo que podamos guardar ahí, Twilight mete alguna comida o incluso bebida, pero teniendo mucho cuidado de no ponerlo ni lo más cercas de las carnes de Eternal.

-Listo Eternal.-Le sonreí amigable mientras sacaba el último pedazo de pan recién horneado.-

-Ve preparando la mesa, preparare los platos.-

-Claro-Dije enérgico.-

Las cosas se volvieron mucho más simples aquí en el castillo desde que Eternal está aquí, me ayuda mucho, le he dicho muchas veces que no se preocupe que yo puedo hacerme cargo, pero… Se niega, siempre se ofrece para ayudarme en cualquier que hacer del castillo, me dijo que no se siente a gusto estando aquí y no hacer nada, y lo entendí, creo que de cierta forma quiere al menos pagarle algo a Twilight y a mí por permitirle estar aquí.

Sin duda Eternal se volvió un buen amigo para mí, le agradan las historietas, incluso las revistas que lee Fluttershy, creo que las llama "mangas", su gusto musical es bastante amplio, pero sin duda algo en lo que tanto el y Starlight coinciden es en la música "Heavy metal" o "Metal", desde hace tiempo que supe que Starlight quiere salir con Eternal, no es que lo sepa disimular mucho, pero parece que Eternal no se da cuenta, o quizás, se ha dado cuenta pero no quiere decirle nada por el hecho de que puede aún sentir algo por la Guardia con la cual rompió recientemente.

Fue algo muy triste, al menos desde mi punto de vista. Quizás no lo parezca, pero soy mas unido con Eternal que el resto de las chicas, quizás por el hecho de que yo también soy macho y puedo entenderle un poco mejor que el resto de ellas. Un día el me invito a dar un paseo, compramos unos helados y nos juntamos con las CMC, solo para jugar un momento, la verdad Eternal tiene una parte de sí que le agrada ser un niño.

Sé que él puede llegar a ser alguien peligroso si se le provoca, basto con ver lo que estaba a punto de hacerle a Rainbow Dash, de no ser por la princesa Celestia, quizás Rainbow no tendría uno que otro diente.

-¡Esta listo Eternal!-

Después de su corte, descubrí, que la yegua con la que sostenía esa relación, era la teniente en jefe de la guardia de Twilight, cosa que ha hecho que las cosas entre ella y Eternal se pusieran ciertamente más tensas, más que nada porque cada tarde Sunlight, viene a darle el reporte del día y la noche pasada, Eternal siempre evita toparse con ella por obvias razones, sin embargo de las veces que llegan a encontrarse… solo cruzan miradas por un momento antes de que sea Sunlight quien aparte la mirada y siga con su trabajo.

Intente ayudarle a Eternal, sirviéndole como intermediario, pero supo que era amigo de Eternal y simplemente evito escuchar cualquier simple palabra que saliera de mi boca.

Por mucho que quisiera ayudarle, no podía… intente animarlo pero solo se limitaba a seguir trabajando con Bombón y yendo a dar clases a la escuela.

-¿Qué prepararon hoy?-Dijo Twilight con una sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento junto a Starlight quien ya se encontraba sentada.-

Antes de que pudiese decir algo Eternal entro al comedor cargando consigo dos bandejas grandes.

-Para las damas.-Coloco la primera bandeja con dos platos medianos.- como siempre algo vegano, Ensalada de frijoles con vinagreta de albahaca. Y para nosotros camarada.-

Rápidamente tome asiento esperando la bandeja. Al ponerla en la mesa un dulce olor invadió mis narices y rápidamente mi boca comenzó a hacerse agua.

-Tirillas de res en salsa de Jamaica-

Bueno… Al menos prepare algo para tomar jeje… A Eternal no le gusta que le estorben en la cocina… sabe que yo también se cocinar, pero la verdad no soy tan bueno como el realmente. Hago de su Pinche en la cocina para auxiliarle en cualquier cosa, ya sea picar la verdura o preparar algo en particular. Fuera de eso, directamente el se encarga de todo lo demás.-

-Enserio Eternal…-Dijo Twilight mientras se llevaba tomaba una cuchara comenzaba a comer.- Realmente no te gustaría hacer un libro con las recetas que conoces?-

-¿Para que luego me dejes de lado y la prepares tú? No señorita, Podre ser idiota pero no estúpido jajaja.-Tomo asiento poco después de decir eso.-

-No por eso, seria un ingreso bueno de dinero para ti.-Dijo Starlight mientras comenzaba también a comer.-

-Lo sé, sin embargo, no lo hare, todas las recetas que tengo aquí.-Señalo su cabeza.- de ahí no salen.-

-Realmente eres envidioso.-Dijo Twilight a modo de burla.-

-Sí, soy malo… ósea soy malo, pero malo malísimo, ósea buenísimo para ser malo.-

Luego de la comida, procuramos adelantar nuestro trabajo, de momento siempre al terminar me toca lavar la losa, está bien, después de todo es Eternal quien cocina, el aprovecha este día para preparar sus clases de la siguiente semana, en cuanto a Starlight, sé que usualmente le aligera el trabajo ayudándole. Por otro lado Twilight termina algo ocupada debido a la nueva responsabilidad que tiene por la guardia.

Pero sip… puedo decir que al menos me la llevo bien con Eternal.

/Mientras tanto en Sugar Cube Corner/Narración en tercera persona/

Dentro de lo que cabía de mencionar, Pinkie se encontraba atendiendo a un grupo de ponis los cuales poco después de haber recibido su pedido, se dispusieron a salir de la tienda, no sin antes haber sido sorprendidos por una Pegaso azul que había entrado rápidamente por la puerta principal provocando que casi se les cayeran sus cosas a los ponis.  
Ya después de una regañía de parte de estos ponis, Rainbow Dash termino acercándose a Pinkie y con la misma noticia que le dijo a Fluttershy se la menciono a Pinkie.

-Me parece bien Dashi, una última broma para olvidar lo que paso entre tú y Eternal.-Sonrió divertida la poni rosa mientras daba un brinco provocando así que ella se diera cuenta de algo- Pero estas segura de que Eternal no planeara algo justamente ahora? O que será una broma aun peor de las que te hará?-

-Pfff, sea lo que sea solo es una, ¿que podría pasar?-Dijo la Pegaso mientras se encogía de hombros.-

-Pueeees, aquí hay muchos ponis comiendo justo ahora y… la última vez la broma fue en publico y no dudo que para que sea una de las peores deba ser en público.-

-De igual manera no importa-Dijo la Pegaso restándole importancia a lo que dijo la poni.- Dame lo de siempre Pinkie.-

-Okydoky.-

Al poco tiempo de haber entrado a la cocina, salió con una malteada en una bandeja, la cual dejo justo frente a Rainbow Dash quien la tomo y dijo.

-Además, Eternal no está aquí en primer lugar ¿verdad?-Dijo divertida pero justo cuando Rainbow estaba a punto de darle el primer sorbo a la malteada.-

-Pues… Ahora que lo mencionas.-Pinkie señalo justo a lo lejos de Sugar Cube, en una de las mesas que estaban cercas de una ventana, estaba Eternal junto a Starlight, y justamente aquel humano estaba mirando a Rainbow Dash, quien para este punto tenía la boca llena de la malteada.-

Rainbow no se tragó la malteada, se quedó estática mientras miraba a Eternal, quien tenía una sonrisa que desde el punto de vista de la Pegaso marcaba cierta malicia, poco después Rainbow miro su malteada, luego a Eternal y después de Pinkie, solo para escupir la malteada y decirle a Pinkie.

-¿¡Que tiene esta cosa!?-

Pinkie por su lado dijo.-No deas bobita, obviamente es una malteada de vainilla y el ingrediente principal es vainilla.-Dicho esto le dio un par golpecillos en la cabeza a la Pegaso.-

-¡NO!-Rainbow soltó su malteada-¡Que le puso el!-Señalo a Eternal.-

-Nada tontita, el ah estado ahí y no se ha movido, tan solo llego con Starlight a pasar el rato juntos es todo.-

-¿Estas segura de que no le puso nada a la malteada?-

-desde que mis manos hicieron esa malteada, Eternal no se le acerco.-

-¿De verdad?-Dijo insegura la Pegaso.-

-Por supuesto.-Sonrió con clara confianza la poni rosa mientras daba un saltito.-

Un poco mas calmada Rainbow le dio otro sorbo a su malteada.

-Aunque, por otro lado él fue el que trajo el costal de azúcar de hoy.-Quedo un tanto pensante mientras tocaba su frente tratando de hacer memoria.-

Acto seguido Rainbow volvió a escupir su malteada esta vez a la poni rosa quien rápidamente y antes de que la primera gota de la malteada tocara su rostro, coloco una bandeja para cubrirse del escupitajo de la Pegaso.

-No pienso caer en esa última.-Dijo mientras le entregaba la malteada a la poni rosa.- No después de haber caído en la broma de la cafetería de la escuela.-

-¡Oh, oh! ¿Donde te puso laxante en la bebida? Esa estuvo buena.-Dijo divertida Pinkie.-

-Grrr.-

Poco después Rainbow salió de Sugar Cube dejando a Pinkie y al resto de los que estaban ahí, sin mucho más que hacer la poni rosa se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraban Starlight y Eternal, notando que el único que tenia algo en la mesa era Eternal, quien parecía traer su equipo de trabajo de la escuela.

-¡Hola!-Dijo Pinkie llegando a la mesa con un salto desde el mostrador hasta la mesa.- ¿Hacen qué?-Dijo Pinkie sabiendo bien lo que acabo de decir.-

-Le ayudo a Eternal con su plan de estudio de esta semana.-Dijo Starlight con una sonrisa.-

-¡Uh! ¿Quieren algo para acompañar?-Pinkie miro a Eternal quien luego le dirigió la mirada y con un ademan le dio a entender que si.- Ya regreso.-

 _ **/Narración en primera persona/**_

Usualmente haría mi trabajo en el castillo, pero hace poco me di cuenta que había cucarachas en la maldita cocina y le di dinero a Spike para que comprara veneno y lo esparciera por todo el maldito castillo. Si hay algo que no tolero en mi vida son los insectos, en especial las arañas y los mosquitos… De hecho creo haberlo mencionado, cuando me dijeron que aquí hay incluso insectos que son Abejas y eléctricas. Más razones tengo ahora para intentar exterminar a esas cosas.

-Sabes Eternal.-Hablo Starlight.- Estaba pensando… ¿Que te parecería si intentaras hacer actividades recreativas?-

-Lo harán… en otras clases que no sean las mías.-Dije en tono neutral mientras cerraba por fin mi carpeta de trabajo con un largo y pesado suspiro.- ¡Al fin!... Tu idea no es mala Starlight, pero en lo que a mi concierne, no es algo que pueda implementar realmente. Además se bien mínimo la mitad va a reprobar, pero ya tengo planeado el modo de ayudarles para su calificación.-

-¿Seguro?-Arqueo una ceja algo desconfiada.-

-Claro… Yona es buena… Pero únicamente sabe cocinar a la "Jack" por otra parte Silver Stream, Bueno… Basto con la primera pieza de "Pastel" que comi para darle su calificación. Sandbard es quizás el único que la clase que aprobara sin problemas, otro lado es Gallus, es de esos estudiantes secretos.-

-¿Secretos?-Dijo extrañada.-

-Son estudiantes que, te pueden sacar una sorpresa, mi materia no es mas que para enseñarles el compañerismo en la cocina, pero para fortalecerlos en el compañerismo, deben ser individuales, por eso es que los tengo haciendo a cada uno platillos individuales y aprender por si solos. Una vez que aprender a ser buenos por si solos, seguirá después el compañerismo y eso se llevara a cobo superando su individualismo.-

-Ohh, ya comprendo, de ese modo matas dos pájaros de un tiro, me agrada.-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba como Pinkie nos traía a ambos dos malteadas.- Gracias Pinkie.-

-Spasibo-Le agradecí a Pinkie tomando la malteada.-¿Qué onda con la innombrable? Te escupió en la cara.-

-Oh, pensó que le echaste algo a su malteada porque te vio aquí, entonces le dije que no lo habías hecho porque llevabas todo el tiempo ahí, entonces después del segundo sorbo le mencione que tú fuiste quien me había traído el costal de Azúcar de esta madrugada cuando fuiste a llevar a Phyna a volar.-

-YA, Ponimayu.-bebí de la malteada- Anda bien "arisca"-Dije dejando salir una carcajada mientras comenzaba a recoger mis cosas.-

-¿A que te refieres con eso?-Pregunto Starlight.-

-Que esta, "Escamada" o "asustada", que no sabe por dónde le caerá el golpe…-Poco después de eso ambas solo me miraron inclinando levemente sus cabezas de lado.- Bueno… ¿que esperaban?-

El resto de esa tarde la pase con Starlight, no había mucho que pudiese hacer… días como estos me habría gustado como mínimo tener mi laptop para al menos jugar… o no se ver quizás alguna de las películas… Pero ¿saben? A pesar de todo, me siento bien hasta cierto punto sin la tecnología, al principio tenía un síndrome de abstinencia tan grande que no había salido de mi cama por 4 días.

Dar clases había sido algo que me distrae de no hacer nada, me estreso mucho en este lugar cuando no puedo hacer nada, por el simple hecho de que pienso en mi laptop… Era un Gamer… ¿que esperaban?

Esa tarde estuvimos rondando por Poniville, aprovechamos para traer más víveres al castillo, además de poder pasar a hablar con Rarity, quien afortunadamente ya me tenía mi nuevo encargo de ropa, le había pedido esta vez algo más ligero, como se aproxima el tiempo de calor, o mas bien seria la costumbre viniendo de un país árido o al menos en su mayoría, soy de un país caliente así que es normal para mi pedir ropas frescas, priorizando mucho el color blanco realmente.

Además, a una de las chicas se le ocurrió preparar para la entrada de las vacaciones de verano, una salida a la playa. No se si realmente se de esto pero no estoy seguro si mi capital me lo permita.

-Oye Eternal.-Hablo Starlight mientras caminábamos sacándome de mis pensamientos.- En tu mundo… ¿Que hacías? ¿Trabajabas en algo?-

Esta pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, realmente debido a mi posición económica realmente se trabajaba porque se necesitaba, trabajaba porque se necesitaba el dinero, además necesitaba pagar mi colegiatura de la universidad, y es aquí donde también entran Makarov y Vladimir, parte de la mafia Rusa en la cual fui parte por un tiempo.

-Si, hace poco trabajaba como barman en el local del padre de un amigo mío, poco después llegaron las clases y tuve que dejar de trabajar ahí… había conseguido un trabajo para las siguientes vacaciones en un restaurante como Chef, la paga era buena y todo eso.-

-¿y que paso?-

-Bueno… Termine aquí.-Le sonreí divertido dándole a entender la ironía.-

-Celestia nos contó que al principio no parecías de acuerdo con estar aquí.-Dijo Starlight mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la fuente de un poni terrenal.-

-Para serte sincero… No estaba molesto, solo sorprendido… A mi manera claro. Soy una persona complicada Starlight, eso ya lo sabes, pero… Me agrada estar aquí, la monótona vida que tenía a base de rutina ya no le daba significado a mi vida realmente.-Me detuve en frente de la fuente.- Me levantaba temprano, tomar el tren a las 5 am, llegar a la parada adecuada, tomar el autobús a las 6.. con suerte estar en la escuela a las 7, las ocho horas de clases… salir a las 3 y estar en el trabajo a las 4, salir del trabajo e ir a la casa a estudiar y repetir. Esa era mi vida realmente. O al menos en mi carrera de Ingeniería. En Chef tenía un poco más de libertad por ciertos "Amigos" que me hice.-

-¿Quiénes eran?-Me pregunto mientras tomaba asiento al lado de la fuente.-

-Makarov y Vladimir… Ellos fueron los que me enseñaron a hablar este idioma que es para ti extraño. Su padre me dio trabajo con ellos cuando necesitaba, y fue con ellos con quienes forme también este carácter que tengo y mi forma de ser. Pero sin duda… dejando de lado lo que era nuestro "Trabajo" eran grandes hombres. Y de quienes me enorgullezco de ser su amigo… ¿Y Tu Starlight?-

-¿Y-Yo?-Dijo algo nerviosa y sorprendida por mi pregunta.-

-Sí, no me dirás que ya conocías a estas chicas desde que naciste.-Dije divertido.-

-B-Bueno… Para no hacerte el cuento largo, esclavice a un pueblo pequeño quitándoles sus Cutiemarks, Deeeespues llegaron Twilight y sus amigas para ayudar a los ponis a recuperar sus Cutiemarks, después jure derrotar a Twilight y tiempo después pude hacerme con un hechizo para viajar en el tiempo y de ese modo hacer que la amistad de Twilight y sus amigos nunca se hubiera dado y por ende no pasara nada entre mi plan por un lugar mejor pero, al viajar en el tiempo cree de pasada diversos universos alternos que nos dieron unos futuros muy malos de los cuales me dio a conocer Twilight… Después de desquebrajar el tiempo y tomar en cuenta diversos Factores…Twilight me ofreció ser su estudiante para poder expandir mis conocimientos mágicos y bueno… acepte.-Dijo un tanto nerviosa en la última frase, debido a que no sabía cuál sería mi reacción.-

Quede un momento en silencio meditando lo que me dijo y como se que me conozco, tuve que decirle.

-Osea… Irrumpiste en la continuación de espacio tiempo creando universos alternos ¿sin haber sido… Castigada por eso?-Quede un tanto pensativo al decirle esto.- ¿Ni siquiera un par de meses en la cárcel o mazmorras?-

-Bueno… No…-Bajo la mirada como si estuviese arrepentida.-

-Te tengo envidia, a mi me metieron a la cárcel por aventarle un huevo a un diputado y a ti te perdonan eso? Supongo que estoy a salvo en mi primera infracción en este lugar jajajaja.-Deje salir una fuerte carcajada al recordar lo que hice en el antro, si llegase a pasar algo supongo que tengo varias cuartadas en caso de que llegase a ser descubierto.-

-Pensé que pensarías diferente al saber esto Eternal.-Dijo mientras pasaba su mano por su crin algo preocupada.-

-Starlight… yo no soy un santo, eh hecho cosas de las cuales no me siento orgulloso… Pero esas cosas nos forman en aptitud, carácter y persona…-Ella inclino la cabeza al no saber eso ultimo.- O poni en tu caso.-

-Entonces… ¿No te molesta?-

-Si no te molesto que yo comiera carne… ¿Crees que me molestaría eso? Además… no es como si siguieras haciendo eso ¿o si?-Arquee una ceja-

-Tienes razón.-

Se miraba un poco más relajada ante esto, instintivamente paso mi mano por su brazo izquierdo para ayudarle a relajarse y animarla a seguir adelante, pero poco después observe que tenía una mirada mas tierna… Supongo que realmente ella siente algo por mi… Ya eh estado en triángulos amorosos y la verdad no es correcto de un hombre hacer esto… Por mucho que de cierta forma me duela aceptarlo, no puedo decirle nada a Starlight cuando aun siento algo por Sunlight, claro que por otro lado si solamente fuera sexo seria otra cosa, porque los sentimientos nunca están en medio, después de todo solo es sexo y ya… Pero eso no fue el caso de Sunlight y yo. al principio si, lo admito fue solo sexo y esperaba que eso se quedara ahí.

Pero… esa tarde antes de regresar a Poniville realmente me hizo ver a Sunlight mas que una yegua con la que solo podría tener sexo.

-E-Eternal…-

En un principio me mostré ciertamente preocupado al ver el rostro de Starlight, pues realmente ella quería algo mas que solo una simple amistad y lo comprendía-

Al verla con la única intención de besarme al principio me quede pensando si realmente estaría bien dejar de lado a Sunlight… Olvidarla… nuestra ruptura se debio a una mala broma de Rainbow Dash y la veredad yo eh esperado que la muy zorra tuviera al menos la decencia de explicarle las cosas a Sunlight, para así al menos poder ver si realmente quiere terminar esto o seguir.

En un principio decidí mandarla al carajo y centrarme únicamente, y de ahora en adelante en Starlight, sin embargo…

-¡Eternal que bueno que te encuentro!-

¡Dios te juro que rezo dos padres nuestros y cinco aves María después de este tiempo que me diste!

La voz sin duda me era familiar, Starlight dejo lo que iba a hacer por saber quien era quien nos llamaba, pude notar su frustración y la comprendo, me ha llegado a pasar esto… Quien había interrumpido "Nuestro" momento fue Spitfire, quien parecía llevar su traje de los Wonderbolt, ciertamente deben de ver el modo de cambiar ese uniforme… al menos para las yeguas es un tanto revelador… ¿Quién en gaño? Si adoro verla así. Le resalta cada parte de su cuerpo, es como si la vieses desnuda.

-Espero no interrumpir algo importante.-Dijo Spitfire aterrizando en frente de nosotros.-

-N-No d-descuida.-Dijo Starlight ocultando su clara molestia por esto. Yo solo puse mi mano sobre su hombre y le sonreí ligeramente, sere un doble cara pero… Este consejo me lo dio una mujer así que… "Es bueno tener opciones"-

-Bien, oye Eternal, como sé que te gustaron mucho las carreras que hacemos.-Ella me entrego un boleto azul el cual parecía tener un par de alas plateadas en la impresión de este voleto, además de tener como pequeño título "V.I.P Carrera de Canterlot 12"-Mañana se hará una carrera y pude hacerme con un boleto para que pudieras venir a vernos. Claro si no estás muy ocupado.-

-¿La carrera será al medio día?-Mire la fecha.-

-Así es, se que tu y Rainbow no se llevan bien, pero no vallas por ella, a Soarin le gustaría también que vinieras y a Fleetfoot, desde su riña, ya no te vemos muy seguido y pensé que la carrera seria un buen momento para que conviviéramos un momento. ¿Que dices?-Dijo dándome un golpe en mi hombro.-

Claro que mis jergas Mexicanas y entusiasmo como cual charro norteño no se harían esperar pero como ellas no entenderían ni "J" de lo que diría, opte por decir.-Claro que ire, ¿dónde más veré a mi voladora favorita?-

-¿Entonces contare conque estés presente en la carrera?-

-En primera fila por su puesto.-Le sonreí amablemente.-

-Entonces ahí te esperaremos Eternal.-

Dicho esto Ella extendió sus alas y se dispuso a irse junto a una estela de humo negro electrificado, algo que sinduda singo sin comprender de este grupo llamado Wonderbotls.

Poco después observe que Starlight estaba un poco… Agüitada o triste por esta interrupción.

-Pues… Así pasa cuando sucede… Con lo que acontece… con lo sucedido que ocurrió.-Dije divertido tratando de animar a Starlight, quien al ver mi intento esbozó una ligera sonrisa.- Oye, Maud quería que la ayudáramos a cargar unos muebles nuevos para su casa, será mejor ir.

 _ **/Mas tarde esa misma noche/Narración en primera persona Sunlight.**_

-Los lugares a cuidar serán las afueras y las cercanías del bosque Everfree.-Hablo Silent Night mientras se equipaba su armadura.- Oye… Ya han pasado dos meses y no se te ha pasado el enojo Sunlight… Al menos dígnate a hablar una vez mas con el.-

-Me reusó-Hable sin despegar la vista del mapa del pueblo mientras colocaba y marcaba las zonas que serian protegidas esa noche.- No pienso cometer el mismo error dos veces.-

-La princesa te dijo que fue un mal entendido… ¿O no te lo dijo?- Silent volteo a verme con algo de preocupación.-

-Creo haber escuchado algo…-Dije restándole importancia mientras me ponía de pie.- Lo que le ocurra de ahora en adelante no me interesa.-Le entregue el mapa a Silent, estas son las zonas de esta noche que deberán cuidar.-

-De acuerdo.-Tomo el mapa.- Piénsalo Sunlight… Ese chico realmente merece al menos que lo escuches una última vez.-

Lo siguiente que escuche fue que Silent salió por la puerta cerrándola detrás de ella… Me mire detenidamente frente al reflejo del reloj de péndulo que teníamos en nuestra oficina, por mucho que quisiera no me sentía agusto conmigo misma el recordar lo que vi esa maldita tarde… ya jugaron con mi corazón una vez y no dejare que vuelva a pasar… Pensé que Eternal seria diferente pero no era así.

Además, ah estado pasando tiempo con esa unicornio Starlight, para este punto ya ni siquiera debería de importarme… Pero… Me sigue importando con quien pasa el tiempo… No es novedad que pregunte por el, entre los guardias en turno, siempre alguien le ve con alguien. Todos ellos dicen que lo notan despreocupado, feliz de la vida, en la mayoría de las veces acompañado por esa poni terrenal llamada Maud Pie, Starlight y Pinkie.

Siento en el fondo que por mucho que lo quiera olvidar… El rasgo muy profundo dentro de mi. lo que ocurrió en Canterlot… incluso en su momento pensé que era simple sexo y seria todo… Pero… Yo no quería que fuéramos solo eso, realmente quería una relación seria. Y el… Precia dispuesto cuando lo hablamos y cuando le dije que iría a Poniville como parte de la nueva guardia para la princesa Twilight, estuvo incluso feliz de que pudiéramos pasar incluso tiempo juntos, pues de las contadas veces que podía ir a Canterlot, siempre estaba en servicio o el solo iría de entrada por salida.

Lo que realmente me molesta es que… realmente tuviera relaciones con otros machos… A pesar de que no me contestara cuando se lo pregunte… su mirada lo decía todo, bien dicen: "El que calla otorga"

Mire detenidamente por la ventana y solo pude observar como por maldita y mera casualidad pasaba Eternal acompañado de esa Unicornio rosa….

-¿Celos? ¿Enserio?-Me dije a mi misma al verlos entrar al castillo-

Aunque me duela admitirlo… Sigo sintiendo algo por el… Quizás y Silent tenga razón y solo fue el calor de momento… Además de que soy muy rencorosa y tardo un tiempo en tener la cabeza fría para meditar las cosas pero… La verdad no quiero que me vuelva a pasar lo mismo que me paso cuando estuve en la academia.

Decidí tan solo hacer los reportes de mi guardia y irme a dormir… Tarde alrededor de una hora en preparar el reporte para Celestia y ya casi entraba la media noche así que decidí ir a descansar, sin embargo al desviar mi mirada hacia la ventana, mire a Eternal salir por la puerta principal del castillo. En su momento pensé en ir a seguirle pero… la ultima vez que lo hice fue solo para mirar que dejaba comida en las trampas que tiene en las afueras del bosque Everfree, para cazar animales. Así que solo lo deje ir por esta vez… Quizás mañana… Intente hablar con el una ultima vez.

-Ganaste esta vez Silent… Ganaste esta vez.-

 _ **/A la mañana siguiente en Canterlot/Narración en primera persona Eternal/**_

-"No es lo que yo elegiría pero tú sabes…"-Hablo Lucifer criticando que estaba a punto de tomar un cuchillo de una de las muchas tiendas de Canterlot.- "No siempre las mas grandes son mejores"

-"Te recuerdo que estoy aquí para comprar instrumentos de cocina no para comprar una espada"- Mencione mientras le entregaba unas monedas al vendedor quien era un poni terrestre con un delantal blanco.-

-"¿Podrías al menos dejarme de llevar en un anillo? Colocarme en una espada estaría mas acorde a mi nivel, soy un demonio, no un simple accesorio"-Se quejó mientras tomaba un cuchillo más largo- "No tienes para comprar una espada, pero te sobra dinero para comprarte 4 cuchillos"-Dijo molesto Lucifer.-

-"A diferencia de Twilight, Starlight y Spike, cada cuchillo tiene un uso diferente, y se utiliza para diferentes comidas, ellos utilizan solo un cuchillo para todo… y estoy cansado de cuando voy a darle una mordida a una comida y tenga el maldito sabor de lo que partieron anteriormente con ese cuchillo."-

Luego de entregarle las monedas al poni, me dispuse a salir de la tienda.

-"Tan solo miralos… Hasta algunos nobles llevan espadas"-

-"Solo como adorno realmente, ya lo dijo Celestia"-Mencione mientras comenzaba a caminar-

Las calles de Canterlot sin duda mostraban un ambiente mas vivo, había banderines de lo que serían los equipos locales de la carrera que se llevaría a cabo, siendo los Wonderbolts y un equipo de Grifos, su bandera en si representaba un escudo junto a dis grifos de pie.

-Bien, Rarity dijo que podíamos dejar nuestro en cargo en la boutique que tiene aquí en Canterlot en lo que acaba la carrera.-

No faltaba mucho para la carrera, realmente me vine a las 9 de la mañana después de ver que mis presas volvieron a escapar… ese maldito conejo la tiene sentenciada, y por si fuera poco lo había pillado infraganti liberando a una liebre. Lo hare caldo de ser necesario.

En cuanto a los ponis que me miran caminando por aquí… realmente parecen un poco mas neutrales, pues desde mis primeras apariciones por esta ciudad, no me apartaban la vista ni un momento, afortunadamente ya puedo caminar sin el presentimiento y sensación de que todos me observan.

-"La boutique de Canterlot"… que nombre tan original.-Dije con sarcasmo mientras entraba a la susodicha boutique.

-"Escúchame, estoy cansado de repetírtelo así que te lo diré una ultima vez… Te queda solo una alma para que puedas pedirme una de las habilidades que dije que podía darte"-Hablo Lucifer al tiempo que ponía mi mano en la puerta de la boutique.-

-"Te la daré cuando se de la ocasión, además… se vería extraño que estando yo aquí, alguien desapareciera, y lo ultimo que quiero es un alboroto y rumores de mi."-

Sin mas entre a la boutique, donde pude notar que había algunos ponis haciendo sus compras mientras que otros estaban siendo atendidos por una chica peculiar, Rarity dijo que era la encargada de esta Boutique, sin duda Rarity tiene un buen gusto a la hora de escoger empleadas.

Esta chica fácilmente es de mi estatura, la gama de colores que acompaña todo el cuerpo de la poni es algo peculiar, pero primero pasare a por su atuendo, lleva una blusa purpura ajustada, además de llevar consigo una falda negra que cubría hasta sus tobillos, su pelo o crin es ligeramente largo, quizás al estándar de las chicas humanas, de test azul acero, ojos de un color ámbar, su crin es quizás el que realmente algo peculiar, pues por la parte externa tenia mechones de colores amarillo pálido y naranja, mientras que la parte interior de su crin era purpura, su cola ciertamente compartía la primera gama de colores de amarillo pálido y Naranja.

De cuerpo bastante delgado, busto ciertamente entrando quizás a la copa D, una figura delineada en una cintura de avispa de cadera marcada y amplia, aunque sin duda lo que me fije en esta yegua fue su cuerno, quien a diferencia del resto tenia un cuerno que quizás rivalizaba en tamaño al de Fleur y Cadence, siendo este casi igual de largo a comparación del resto de los unicornios presentes.

-Que tengan un buen día-Hablo la yegua despidiéndose de un par de clientes, el resto de los presentes estaban mirando la ropa que había en la boutique, poco después ella me miro y me acerque.- Oh, hola ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?-Pregunto amablemente.-

-¿Eres Sassy Saddles verdad?-

-Así es.-Asintió con una ligera sonrisa.-

-Le había encargado un calzado a Rarity y me dijo que lo tenía en esta Boutique.-

-¡Oh! Tú debes ser Eternal ¿verdad?-Dijo Sassy mientras salía del mostrador para estar mas cercas mío.- Rarity me ha hablado muy bien de ti Eternal.

Ella parecía examinarme con su mirada de arriba abajo como si me escaneara.

-Nada mal…-Dijo algo en susurro la yegua.-

-¿Disculpa?-Dije extrañado al no escuchar lo que había dicho.-

-Ven tengo aquí el encargo acompáñame.-Ella hizo un ademan con su mano para que le siguiera y así hice, me guio hasta unas escaleras que daban al siguiente piso del edificio, ella entro y después de un minuto saco consigo una caja, la abrí y pude notar unos zapatos negros de gala y un par mas deportivos.- Espero y este lo que le solicitaste a Rarity,.

-Sí, solo que, quería pedirte un favor si no es mucha molestia.-

-Claro, ¿de qué se trata?-Dijo curiosa mientras inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza.-

-Veras, iré a la carrera que habrá en el estadio de Canterlot, y…-Señale una caja de madera en la cual le mostré que tenía cuchillos.- Quería dejar esto aquí solo en lo que la carrera termino y regreso.-

-Por supuesto, no hay problema, estaré aquí hasta las 6 de la tarde, por si quieres hacer alguna otra cosa por Canterlot.-Sonrió amigable.-

Le entregue la caja donde tenia mis cuchillos.- Te lo encargo entonces.-

-Pierde cuidado, cualquier otra cosa no dudes en pedírmelo.-

Después de eso ella me guiño el ojo, okey… cuando no tengo novia en mi mundo y muero por una nada… y ahora me caen del cielo… Bueno no tan literalmente pero entienden mi punto.

Me despedí de la amable yegua y Salí de la boutique con destino al estadio deportivo de vuelo.

-"Será divertido mirar como los pegasos caen, será como ver a ángeles siendo desterrados del cielo por revelase encontrar de su creador"-Dijo Lucifer al tiempo que mire a un grupo de pegasos dirigirse al estadio.-

Para llegar a él había una especie de dirigible que nos llevaría a este estadio o pista, al llegar a el y tras esperar unos cuantos pasajeros más este dirigible se elevó y nos llevó al estadio, realmente no tardamos nada, tan solo estaba a unos 30 metros sobre nosotros… al bajar, había un grupo de guardias, pero no eran de la guardia real, si no como guaruras del evento, supongo para cuidar que los boletos no fueran falsos o algo parecido.

-Ahg, no puedo creer que dejen entrar criaturas como esa.-Los oídos me zumbaron fuertemente pues atrás mío me seguía una pareja algo peculiar, ya los había visto antes por Canterlot, de hecho el día que nos dispusimos Sunlight y yo a hablar sobre lo que sería nuestra relación, este par de ponis como cagaban el palo en todos los sentidos, supongo que por tener dinero se creen la gran cosa… Lo admito yo también lo he hecho, pero no porque tuviera dinero, sino que tenía personas peligrosas a mi lado.

Comentario racista… Respuesta ingeniosa.

-Sí, no entiendo como tu madre no te aborto con tiempo.- Mi mirada paso hacia un par de ponis, tuve el mal gusto aun de conocer sus nombres… el "semental" que de semental no tiene nada, se llama Jet Set y su acompañante o gorrona pienso yo que sería su nalga como diríamos por el barrio, del sur de México, Upper Crust-

-Para empezar ni siquiera deberían dejarte entrar.-Hablo Jet con un tono un poco chocante para mi gusto, casi como los niños "Freza" con una "Papa en la boca" se podría decir.-

-Si ese seria un problema, como saber que no causaras problemas.-

-"¿Me los puedo comer?"-

-"Lo estoy considerando"-Asenti un par de veces al escuchar la petición de Lucifer.-

Al llegar hasta los guaruras cada quien mostro su boleto y pasamos, al llegar a una zona donde había un grupo de guardias reales que directamente se encargaban de dividir la clase V.I.P. y la común, instintivamente yo me pase entre ambos ponis descarados golpeando con mi hombro, el hombro del semental Jet, apropósito sin intenciones de siquiera disculparme.

-¡Oye!-Se quejo inmediatamente después de lo que hice, y no conforme con esto el tipo me puso la mano encima.-

-"¿Ahora si? No te preocupes no dejare testigos"-

-¡Conoce tu lugar puebleino!-

-¿Perdón?-Dije divertido.- Tu porquería de ciudad es un pueblucho comparado a las hectáreas y hectáreas que conforman lo que es una verdadera ciudad, así que quítate a la verga antes de que te reviente a la cara a golpes.-

Los guardias al ver nuestro alboroto, se acercaron con curiosidad, parte de la guardia de Celestia para este punto ya me conocía de las veces que venía aquí de visita.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?-Hablo un guardia Unicornio junto a un semental Pegaso.-

-Este sujeto quiere entrar como si nada a la carrera.-Hablo Jet haciéndose el ofendido.-

-¿Tienes boleto?-Hablo el guardia con algo de curiosidad.-

-Oh, claro-Dije metiendo mi mano a mi bolsillo y entregándoselo.- Solo buscaba a donde tenia que ir y aquí los presentes armaron un alboroto ¿puede usted creerlo?-

-¡De que estas hablando el que empezó esto fuiste t…!-

-Es por aquí la zona V.I.P-Dijo el guardia mientras se hacía aun lado.- llévalo al sector de invitados.-Le ordeno a su compañero Pegaso.-

-Si señor…-Dijo el guardia Pegaso.- Venga sígame.-

Después de eso, hice un simple ademan con mi mano mientras en ruso les decía.

-Trakhnut Svoyu Mamu-

La mera cara de estos idiotas lo decía todo, no saben lo rico que se siente callarle la boca a esta clase de personas sinceramente.

-"¿Sabes? habrá un día que necesites matar alguien en un instante y yo no estaré porque no quisiste matar a un poni mas para obtener un poder"-

-"Quéjate todo lo que quieras Lucifer… si quisieras irte ya lo habrías hecho"-

-"Estoy encerrado en esta gema, lo haría con todo gusto y créeme que lo primero que haría sería manipular tu cuerpo y hacer lo que me venga en gana"-

Poco después de eso, el guardia me llevo a un segundo piso que estaba sobre el estadio, había sillas más cómodas por lo visto, un pequeño minibar o de lo que espero y sea uno, mas allá de eso había una ventana gigantesca que nos permitía ver con mejor claridad el estadio.

-¿Eternal?-

-¿Desconfiabas de que no viniera?-Dije divertido mientras me acercaba a Spitfire quien parecía estar tomando algo antes del evento junto a sus compañeros.-

-¡Hola Eternal!-Dijo Soarin animado de volverme a ver.- Hacia tiempo que no te miro, ¿como Handan las cosas?-

-Bien, dentro de lo que cabe… Tengo dinero así que, si… Ando bien.-

Poco después mientras saludaba a los dos, pude notar a Fleet Foot, quien me saludo cordialmente, y justo al lado de ella.

-Dash…-Dije secamente.-

-Mocoso…-Dijo en el mismo tono de voz mientras cruzábamos miradas.-

La deje de lado realmente, no tenia intenciones de hacerle nada… De momento. Además no pensaba que ella participara en este evento, tomando en cuenta el odio que tenemos ambos y que esperaba que Spitfire tomara en cuenta… Pero supongo que de igual manera no se debe confundir la amistad con los negocios.

-¿Dinos que te parece el estadio de carrera de Canterlo?-Dijo Spitfire mientras volaba un poco señalando la pista.-

-Genial, digo, no es como si tuviéramos escenarios hechos de nubes como ustedes… ¿Puedo?-Dije señalando el mini bar.-

-Oh cierto, ¿que quieres Eternal?-Dijo Soarin mientrs volaba hacia el mini bar.-

-Lo mas fuerte que tengas en licor, la verdad ningún licor Ecuestre es muy fuerte por lo visto.-

Esto era quizás lo que mas detestaba de este mundo, el maldito licor… tiene únicamente dos calificaciones para mi… o es muy bueno o es muy malo, no hay punto medio ni pasable. Todo el licor aquí es tan suave, así le llegue a pedir a Celestia una botella del licor mas fuerte que tuviera y se los juro… Ella dijo que con una sola copa que tubo para ella sola, yo tuve que chingarme el resto de la botella para realmente saber si era un licor fuerte, y apenas entraba en el Top 100 de los mas suaves licores que había probado. Quizás se debía a que aquí no estén tan acostumbrados al licor, o es que Celestia no conoce de ellos o tan solo el licor aquí no esta a mi nivel en cuanto a lo que yo suelo tolerar. Viniendo de un país repleto de alcohol es normal supongo…

Convivi un tiempo con todos los ahí presentes, hasta que fueron llamados para participar en la carrera. Tome siento en uno de los muchos lugares ahí.

No estaba solo, de hecho había unos cuantos ponis ahí acompañándome, supongo que eran patrocinadores de los equipos o algo, la verdad no les preste mucha atención.

Por lo que pude ver en todo el transcurso de la carrera, los 5 participantes de cada equipo tienen la obligación de llegar a ciertos puntos específicos en el cielo, por medio de "parejas enemigas" deben ganarle a su rival a llegar a un cierto punto antes que el otro, de hacerlo se les dara un punto, esto se repite cinco veces, luego se descalifica al que tenga mas tiempo. Este proceso hasta que solo queden dos. Donde se llevara a cabo una carrera en la pista de 10 vueltas, la pista en si tiene 1 km de circunferencia ovalada, y los últimos competidores intentaran ganar esta ultima carrera en la cual se podría decir se disputa todo por el todo.

En dado caso de que ocurra que haya mas de un equipo, un suponer 2 contra 3, estos dos deberán competir en contra del reloj para que solo queden dos, uno de cada equipo, aquí el desgaste juega un papel muy importante, pues para este punto, Spitfire quien seria la que representaría a su equipo y que por lo visto tenia el mejor tiempo que el resto, correría o volaría contra un grifo.

Aunque para ser honestos, por mucho que me digan que Rainbow Dash es la mejor voladora… y las rápida… Creo que la experiencia pesa mas que eso. Y Spitfire lo demuestra muy bien. Pues no fue sorpresa que ella ganara al final del evento.

Festeje con el equipo alrededor de dos horas. Ciertamente este tipo de conpetencias eran curiosas y tarde o temprano no tardo en salir la pregunta.

-¿Ustedes hacen carreras de dónde vienen?-Pregunto curiosa Spitfire mientras se bajaba un poco el cierre de su uniforme revelando un poco su busto.-

-Claro, de todo tipo de carreras.-Dije mientras me balanceaba sobre la silla.-Las comunes, las carreras a pie, automovilísticas siendo que se utilicen autos, motocicletas, bicicletas, entre sus derivados, las aéreas…-

-¿Cómo que aéreas si ustedes no tienen alas?-Dijo extrañado Soarin mientras comía una rebanada de pay.-

-Bueno… pese a que no sean muy vistas, se utilizan aviones, se podría decir que son aeronaves de "pequeñas" –hice comillas con mis manos.- dimensiones que viajan a grandes velocidades. Las náuticas utilizadas con pequeños barcos o lanchas de motores potentes, aunque estas ultimas se les consideran las mas peligrosas.-

-¿Participaste en alguna de ellas?-Pregunto Spitfire sentándose aun lado mío junto a otra silla.-

-Realmente no Spitfire, aunque ciertamente, me han atraído los deportes extremos, Vladimir llevo a cursos en paracaídas, te suben a un aeronave y te suben varios kilómetros en el cielo para solo dejarte caer.-

-¿Así sin mas?-Dijo extrañada Spifire.-

-Técnicamente… Si, llevamos con nosotros una mochila, en la cual lleva un paracaídas, tres para ser precisos, esto en caso de que alguno no funcione… ya si se tiene muy mala suerte de que ninguno se abra… Pues dios que te ayude.-

-¿Entonces no le tienes miedo a las alturas?-Dijo Spitfire con una mirada ciertamente maliciosa.-

-Ya no, cuando te avientan de un avión en paracaídas, ese miedo se te va cuando abres el paracaídas.-

-Jajaja, eres extrañamente interesante Eternal, me agradaría ver alguna de esas carreras aéreas que mencionas… Oye si te fabrico un paracaídas, te lanzarías conmigo desde la academia Wonderbolt hasta el suelo?-Dijo en tono retador.-

-¿Es un reto o es una petición?-

-Hum… Un poco de ambos.-Dijo en un tono divertido mientras me daba un leve golpecillo con su hombro.- ¿Que dices?.-

-De buena calidad el paracaídas y depende de cuantos millones hablemos KAPPA JAJAJA-Dije soltando una risotada.-

Rainbow hacía tiempo que se había ido del lugar, en sus ojos notaba la intención de festejar con sus compañeros, pero al verme a mí con ellos, opto por irse. Era una reacción algo entendible tomando en cuenta los términos en los cuales estamos además de eso Soarin me dijo que tenía miedo de que yo ya tuviera una broma preparada para esa ocasión y que sería el lugar perfecto para hacerla "Pagar" por lo que hizo.

Interesada por la historia Spitfire nos preguntó el porqué de esta riña entre Rainbow y yo. Me limite únicamente a decirle que una de sus bromas se le había salido de control y que fue por eso que estamos "Peleados".

Nuestra charla no fue mas allá de lo ocurrido en la carrera, de como una brisa de aire había descontrolado a Soarin haciéndolo chocar con uno de los postes que tenia una bandera, luego del error de Fleetfoot al intentar alcanzar al grifo justo en una curva donde debido que ambos tenían que girar a Fleetfoot no le ajusto el espacio y termino chocando con el grifo.

Después de unos buenos tragos, entre compañeros y lo mas parecido a amigos humanos que he tenido desde que llegue aquí, cada uno se fue retirando del lugar, quedándonos un momento mas Spitfire y yo, quien para este punto estaba riendo.

-Después de eso debiste haber visto la cara de los reclutas cuando supieron el nuevo record de dominación aérea!-Dijo divertida Spitfire soltando una carcajada luego de servirse un poco mas de licor.-

-Jajaja, realmente me causa gracia el hecho de que tengan ese tipo de entrenamiento, lo mar cercano que conozco de ese tipo de práctica, es de un videojuego, llamado Unreal Tournament, donde se trata de dominación doble.-

Poco después de eso escuche las campanadas de lo que era un reloj, Spitfire también las escucho y nos quedamos callados un momento para saber precisamente la hora que era y tal parecía que ya era tarde.

-Cielos, ¿tanto tiempo nos quedamos hablando?-Dijo extrañada.- las 6 de la tarde-

-¿Cómo?-Dije un tanto preocupado- Diablos. Tenía que recoger algunas cosas antes de tomar el ultimo tres que salía a las seis.-Dije algo frustrado mientras dejaba el vaso sobre la mesa.-

-El tiempo pasa sin darnos cuenta cuando se disfruta jeje-Se puso de pie Spitfire extendiendo sus alas.- Pero fuera de eso, me agrado mucho que puedas estar aquí-Dijo dándome un leve golpecito en el pecho con su mano.-

-Gracias por invitarme, después de tener encima a los alumnos de Twilight y necesitaba algo para relajarme y nada mejor que un poco de licor con buenos compañeros.-

Fue ahí donde ella pregunto algo.

-Oye… Nunca dices la palabra amigos verdad? Desde que te conocí aquella vez en la academia, cuando Soarin te pregunto si eran amigos… Tu esquivaste su pregunta y no respondiste… Después de las visitas que he tenido en Poniville y de las veces que ibas a Clousdale a petición de Soarin… Nunca te diriges a el como un amigo, siempre dices "Compañero" "Camarada" o esa frase extraña de "Güey".-

Para este punto tenia ya la intención de irme, pero cierto es que yo no tengo la facilidad de decirles amigos a todo el mundo, de hecho yo mismo se lo dije a Twilight y a sus amigos… "Amigos verdaderos, con una mano y me sobran dedos" esto debido a que los amigos que tengo los tengo contados con los dedos de mi mano.

-Es un poco complicado este tema.-Dije mientras me acomodaba la camisa que llevaba puesta-

-Puedes explicarme, no es como si fueras a algún lado hoy.-Dijo mientras se posicionaba aun lado mío mientras me encaminaba por el lugar.-

La seguí por todo el estadio hasta salir de el, donde un último dirigible esperaba a los últimos pasajeros, no tardamos en abordarlo y ahí mismo podía ver la puesta de sol que había desde el poniente los colores amarillos y naranjas golpeaban las llanuras y montañas de Equestria con cierto brillo de paz y tranquilidad.

Al subirnos al dirigible me acerque a los barandales y Spitfire hizo lo mismo.

-Y bien?-Dijo curiosa-

-Veras, quizás depende de la cultura con la cual uno crece y los valores morales de joven… para mi los "Amigos" al igual que todos, es algo muy importante para mi, pero no a cualquiera le doy ese beneficio si así puedo llamarlo.-Mire que Spitfire se extraño.- Crecí en un lugar donde los amigos son algo fundamental, pero también para saber si realmente las personas son verdaderos amigos… A Soarin no lo considero un amigo realmente por el simple hecho de que no ha hecho algo que realmente me lo demuestre… lo mismo para las chicas de Poniville… es una palabra algo fuerte para mi si le llego a decir a alguien amigo o amiga.-

-Entonces…-Me dio un ligero golpe con su cadera la Pegaso mientras me miraba curiosa.- ¿Soy una amiga para ti?-

Desde que me pregunto de esto me hacia a la idea de que eventualmente me preguntaría si le miraba como una amiga… Cierto es que en estos días he estado pasando tiempo con muchos, Spitfire era una de ellas, sabe que no tengo a veces la facilidad de Ir a Clousdale. Un ejemplo es lo que paso ayer cuando me vio con Starlight para invitarme aquí a Canterlot.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta Spitfire antes de contestar la tuya?-Voltee a verle, ella se cruzo de brazos y con una sonrisa dijo.-

-Claro adelante.-

-¿Realmente soportarías la forma real, en la que puedo yo expresarme hacia los demás? Tu sabes que hablo acorde a la situación, y es posible que esto no lo sepas… pero hablo de esta forma por mera educación hacia ustedes los ponis porque no entienden como realmente yo me puedo llegar a expresar con las personas que yo conozco… y eso en el fondo me molesta porque no puedo expresarme como yo quiero sin que alguien se ofenda…-

-Oye no soy una delicadita con eso Eternal.-Me dio un leve golpecillo en el hombro con su puño.-Incluso los sobrenombres que tienen algunos de nosotros son por alguna vergüenza que pasaron frente a nosotros. Es por eso que escuchaste a Soarin decir Estrellada a Rainbow.-

-Spit… No es lo mismo decir estrellada a decir lo que yo puedo llegar a decir cuando se me conoce muy bien, esos "Sobrenombres" son tan inofensivos comparados a las que los humanos podemos llegar a decir.-

-¿Oh si?-Dijo retadora- Inténtalo.-

-¿Segura?-

-Cálame Eternal.-

-con gusto te llevo a la cama para eso.-Dije en tono neutral esperando su reacción, esta simple oración la tomo por sorpresa rápidamente sacándole un sonrojo a la vez que sus orejas se ponían en alto al escuchar lo que le dije.- ¿Vez?

-¡S-Solo me tomaste por sorpresa! Además no es la forma correcta de dirigirte a una yegua.-Dijo algo molesta-

-¿Vez a lo que me refiero Spit? Las chicas que me conocen hablan igual o incluso peor que yo y ellas pueden aguantar ese tipo de conversación o incluso "Chingarnos" a nosotros los hombres, se podría decir que "Nos voltean el tablero"-

-Si crees que esa "Chingadera" me afecto déjame decirte que estas muy equivocado Eternal.-Dijo poniendo su mano en su cadera mirándome de manera retadora.-

-Jajaja, eres igual que la tierra.-Dijo al tiempo que mire que el dirigible se detuvo en la estación de Canterlot para que pudiéramos bajarnos. Al salir del dirigible, Spitfire no tardo en usar sus alas para bajar de la aeronave y ponerse nuevamente en frente mío.-

-Entonces…-

-¿Entonces qué?-Dije divertido haciéndome el tonto.-¿De qué me habas?-

-No te hagas el tonto Eternal ¿Soy o no soy una amiga para ti?-Aterrizo cortándome el paso para que no avanzara mas.-

Ante su acto yo únicamente le sonreí y puse mi mano sobre sus hombros como si la abrazara y le dije.

-¿Me acompañas a comer algo?-

-¿No me vas a decir verdad?-

-Me gustaría que descubrieras la respuesta tu sola Spitfire… Obtenla sin hacerme la pregunta-

-Bien, pero tu pagaras la comida por no responder.-Dijo dándome un leve golpe en el pecho.-

-Descuida pide lo que quieras.-Ignore su golpe mientras caminábamos por Canterlot.-

-Más te vale tener dinero suficiente soy de estómago grande.-Advirtió divertida mientras soltaba una carcajada.-

-Para ser de estómago grande estas muy delgada yegüita.-Dijo divertido logrando que ella siguiera con su carcajada.-

La cena no paso para mas realmente, los restaurantes de aquí de Canterlot son algo… extraños la comida aquí desde mi punto de vista es algo común si me lo preguntan, y común en cuanto a referirse que podrías encontrarla mejor en otro lugar que no sea aquí. Le falta sabor a la comida de este lugar sin duda.

Nuestra cena no paso más allá de lo normal, la verdad fue algo curioso saber un poco mas de ella, como por ejemplo que será participe de los próximos juegos de Equestria, por mi parte le mencione que tenia la idea de abrir un restaurante aquí en Canterlot y estaba completamente interesada pero…

-No, no es buena idea que hagas un restaurante…-Dijo Spitfire mientras se cruzaba de brazos.-

Extrañado y con una cara de incógnita le pregunte.- ¿Cómo porque?-

-Porque entonces tendría que comprar la comida que preparas.-Dijo haciendo un puchero.- Y no quiero hacerlo.-

-Quien diría que encontraría alguien igual de tacaño que yo jeje.-Dije divertido.-

Ciertamente es una chica bastante divertida cuando se le conoce a fondo… Veo que no tengo problemas en decirle "Amiga".

/Mas tarde esa misma noche/

-Si me doy prisa llegare a Clousdale en una hora-Dijo Spitfire mientras caminábamos por las calles de Canterlot.-

Para este punto la noche ya había caído sobre la pequeña ciudad, los faroles estaban siendo encendidos por los guardias de la ciudad… algunas tiendas aun estaban abiertas, mas principal mente los restaurantes en los cuales albergaba gente.

-Tengo entendido que puedes dormir en el castillo ¿No es así?-Dijo un tanto confundido al ver que comenzaba a elevarse con sus alas.-

-Puedo, si, pero mañana tenemos entrenamiento para las rutinas a primera hora de la mañana y si me voy ahora no tendré que levantarme tan temprano para ir a Clousdale.-

-Entonces supongo que hasta otra ocasión.-Dije alzando mi mano para despedirme de ella.- De igual manera muchas gracias por la invitación.-

-Gracias a ti por aceptar-

Después de eso solo se despidió con un ademan de su mano…

No tenia muchas opciones ahora mas que ir al castillo, Celestia dijo que siempre era bien venido, además no tenia planeado pagar hospedaje en un hoter… Aquí en Canterlot es mucho mas caro que dormir en uno de los hoteles de la ciudad de México, y eso que son muy lujosos les de mi país pero estos de aquí ni siquiera le llegan a la calidad de los hoteles de donde vengo.

No me vean como un tacaño, necesito terminar de conseguir el dinero para pagarle a Shining por la casa… Con suerte y si el cliente que tengo quiere mi boleto de la gala del galope puedo decir que ya tengo eso resuelto… No creerán lo que los ponis pagan por conseguir un boleto a la gala solo para mirar a Celestia.

Aunque es entendible, ella y Luna son sus deidades, aunque no lo aparenten o si quiera lo demuestren… Se bien que Celestia quiere que vallá a la gala pero… Las prioridades hacen al hombre. Además… un boleto con el coste de casi 7 mil monedas es poco vale la pena venderlo la verdad y mas si lo hago en subasta JEJEJE.

"A LA VERGA!" "Scrash" "Boom"

Maldita fue mi suerte cuando gire por una de las esquinas de la calle para poder tomar el camino recto al palacio… pues había terminado chocando con un poni o mas bien yegua, si fuera un semental con gusto le habría insultado y hasta decirle de lo que se va a morir próximamente, pero no… Lo peor de todo es que esta yegua llevaba cargando consigo algo pues había terminado todo plegostioso, tenia manchada toda la ropa.

-¡Puta madre y la acabe de comprar!-Obviamente me exprese con disgusto y molestia, pero no podía hacer mucho, realmente si lo pensaba tenia parte de la culpa por distraerme pero era una maldita esquina debía de dar vuelta para poder ver y fue justo ahí donde esta yegua había chocado conmigo.-

-Oh dulce Celestia, discúlpame no fue mi intención, d-déjeme ayudarle-Dijo una voz femenina algo adulta.-

Al poder levantar la mirada y quitarme parte de la cosa viscosa que recorría mi rostro mire a una yegua de pelaje blanco, ojos azules celestes, su crin era de color purpura teniendo mechones blancos en el, esta misma gama de colores la tenía su cola, portando un vestido de color azul de juste parecía que también estaba algo manchada también por lo que ella cargaba consigo.  
Ella se extraño un poco al verme, de hecho al extenderme su mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie dudo por un momento, pero poco después note una ligera sonrisa.

-Discúlpame, enserio… N-Nunca fue mi intención hacer esto es solo que traía tantas cosas encima que…-

Termine haciendo un ademan con mi mano para que se olvidara de esto y tome su mano para poder levantarme, mire sus cosas y si cargaba bastante cosas, siendo un total de 5 cajas algo grandes, unas tres bolsas en las cuales llevaba la despensa de lo que pienso yo la semana. Pues en mi cabello había algo de huevo.

-Puedo decir que tengo parte de la culpa…-Dije un tanto de mala gana mientras me quitaba una cascara de huevo de mi cabello.- "La verdad no" Deje le ayudo con esto.-

-G-Gracias, enserio que lo lamento tanto.-

Una gran parte de sus pertenencias las pudimos recoger, lo que eran huevos algo de harina, azúcar, algunos frutos frágiles y frascos no se pudieron rescatar así que lo demás lo recogimos, ella era una unicornio así que no le fue muy difícil cargar todas esas bolsas con su magia.

-Oh querido…-Me miro detenidamente.- Ve cómo te deje-Dijo apenada mientras me quitaba una cascara de plátano que tenía en mi hombro.-ven acompáñame a casa.-

-Descuide, tan solo fue un accidente ya veré como me las…-

-¡Oh no!-Insistió tomándome de la mano algo fuerte-No puedo, menos de la forma en que te deje por mi descuido, ven mi casa no esta lejos.-

-"Usualmente no me interpongo en cosas como estas pero… Si fuera tu aprovechaba esta oportunidad… Créeme cuando te dijo que hay algo para ti"-Lucifer me aconsejo seguirla, algo sabia el que yo no, así que solo opte por hacerle caso para saber de que se trataría.-

-¿Esta bien señorita?...-

-Valet.-Sonrió amigable.-

No tardamos en llegar a su casa, tal y como dijo no estaba lejos del lugar de donde chocamos, era una casa de dos pisos, algo pequeña, de cierta forma, pero es normal, ya que gran parte de los hogares en Canterlot son pequeños. Había unas escaleras que daban a la puerta de la casa, siendo una puerta de metal plateada con un par de macetas con unas plantas en ella, al abrir la puerta y entrar de cierta forma quede maravillado.

Estas casas no aparentan lo que son por fuera, se mira mucho mas espaciosa por dentro, siendo en si una casa completa, al entrar supe que estábamos en la sala de estar, donde había un total de tres sillones junto a una mesa central frente a una chimenea, una puerta entreabierta que daba a la cocina y comedor, y unas escaleras que dirigían hacia el siguiente piso.

-Pasa, por favor, no te preocupes.-

Hice caso y solo la seguí. Ella no tardo en llevar sus cosas hasta la cocina donde las dejaría.

-"Usualmente cobro por esto, pero tratándose de ti… are una excepción ya que me caes bastante bien"-

-"¿Que tramas Lucifer?"-

-"¿Yo? nada realmente… Ella por otro lado… Bueno, ya que no estas con tu relación con Sunlight, supongo que puedes darte una libertad."-

-"Me estas diciendo que tu puedes…"-No termine la frase cuando el me hablo.-

-"No, aunque ciertamente si hay algo que puedes usar a tu favor… escuchaste de la frustración sexual en las relaciones matrimoniales? No sabes la cantidad de humanos que he consumido con ese mismo pesar y para mi no es difícil averiguarlo… este tipo de personas caen en desconfianza de sus seres amados ya que se sienten insatisfechas o no son "Atendidas" así que de nada y tienes via libre no hice nada, simplemente tienes a alguien que necesita "Eso" y supongo que hago bien para ti"-

Valet no termino en dejar sus cosas en la cocina para luego acercarse y decirme.

-Ven, en el siguiente piso tengo un baño.-

Al subir por las escaleras y seguirla, note que había un pasillo en ese otro piso, dando para ambos lados, izquierda y derecha, doblamos a la izquierda y ella abrió una puerta.

-Adelante, ve tu primero, yo puedo esperar no te preocupes, y por favor… pásame tu ropa para poder lavarla.-

-"Bien Lucifer… que quieres?"-

-"Que lo aproveches obviamente"

-De acuerdo.-Me termine quitando parte de la ropa solo quedándome en bóxer, si realmente lo que decía Lucifer era cierto, lo mejor seria "Provocarla" y para ser honestos… oportunidades como esta ni el humano mas pendejo la desaprovechara por pendejadas "Morales" porque seamos realistas TODO Hombre lo haría con una chica si tiene la oportunidad y yo… Oh claro que aprovecharía esa oportunidad.

 _ **/Narración en primera persona Twilight Valet/**_

Antes de mi encuentro con este joven, ciertamente estaba extrañada de que el fuese realmente un humano, había escuchado y leído en los periódicos algo, aunque esto realmente lo tomaba como una broma, claro que gran parte de las historias y libros que hay últimamente se habla de los humanos, se ha vuelto muy popular esas historias… Incluso admito que he leído uno que otro.

Tras nuestro incidente, estuve muy apenada por lo sucedido, no para más, quería llegar lo antes posible a casa, había tenido un día atareado y ciertamente casi lo único que quería hacer era llegar a casa, darme un baño y descansar de lo estresada que había estado… Además… Con Night Light con sus amigos en las Pegasus… no es que pudiera hacer gran cosa aquí en Canterlot.

-¿Esta segura de que no hay problema?-Me entrego su ropa la cual me apenaba bastante que hubiera quedado hecho en desastre.-

-Descuida, me e hecho cargo de manchas peores.-Le sonreí lo mejor que pude.-

Esperaba que el se quitara la ropa en el baño no frente de mi realmente… a decir verdad es muy diferente a como lo pintan los libros, dice la gran mayoría que suelen ser altos, cierto es que su cabellera depende mucho del estilo de cada humano, ya sea largo o corto.

Me termine mordiendo el labio inferior al verle semi desnudo en frente mío, ciertamente su cuerpo no era más de lo que cualquier otro semental podía ser, incluso puedo decir que…

No… Olvídalo, por mucho que las cosas estén mal no puedo hacerlo mucho menos con alguien como el…

Para mi muy mala suerte el término quizás coqueteándome o solo era mi imaginación, después de que entro al cuarto de baño fui a lavar su ropa…

Tan solo me detuve ahí un momento, pensando lo que ha pasado últimamente aquí en la casa… Tanto Night como yo hemos estado quizás distanciados un poco estos últimos meses… Quizás sea el hecho de que nuestros hijos ya han hecho de su vida y no tenemos ninguna otra cosa que hacer que dedicarnos a pasar mas tiempo en lo que fue nuestra vida antes de nuestros hijos… Night por su lado ha podido socializar mas con sus antiguos compañeros de la academia, mientras que de mi parte casi lo mismo, solo que mis amigas y conocidas han estado ausentes de tiempo libre…

-Oh Celestia… Olvide darle una toalla.-

/Narración en primera persona Eternal/

-"Okey dices que fuiste parte de los demonios que el rey Salomón había atrapado?"-

-"Naturalmente, solo que a diferencia de los demás demonios, yo si podía escapar"-

Me encontraba justamente en el baño, platicando con Lucifer quien parecía ser una especie de demonio mas adentrado a la lujuria, y la fertilidad… o al menos uno de sus nombramientos antes de llegar a este lugar.

-Bueno, entonces si lo que dices es cierto debe…-Cuando abrí la cortina del baño para salir una vez ya listo mire una cosa importante.- No hay toalla… Bueno…-Sonreí ligeramente.-

-"Vas entendiendo"-

-"Créeme, no es la primera vez que me la juego cuando se trata de sexo"-

Justo cuando iba abrir la puerta, aquella yegua blanca la había abierto, ella llevaba consigo una toalla blanca, pero al verme completamente desnudo inmediatamente note un sonrojo de su parte al tiempo que me aventaba la toalla a la cara y cerraba la puerta al tiempo que decía.

-¡Lo siento!-Dijo la yegua saliendo inmediatamente del baño-

Ya cayó. Me coloque la bata alrededor de mi cintura y salí del baño. No es como si pudiera hacer muchas cosas sin mi ropa realmente, además... Si lo que Lucifer dice es cierto… Al igual que con Sunlight no pretendía desperdiciar algo así.

Termine bajando por aquellas escaleras, donde me termine encontrando con aquella yegua sentada en los sillones como si meditara algo, se le notaba nerviosa eso sin duda alguna, además de que su pelaje blanco no le ayudaba en nada a ocultar un ligero sonrojo en su rostro. Me moví lo más sigilosamente posible, para que una vez estuviera detrás de ella la pudiera abrazar con cariño, al principio ella se sobresaltó de mi acción, si lo que dice Lucifer es cierto… Con solo hacer esto debería ser más que suficiente o quizás ir un poco más allá para incitarla y animarla a seguir con esto.

Ella rápidamente trato de zafarse de mi abrazo, pero apenas lo hizo le di un leve beso en los labios, en un principio parecía resistirse, pero era una resistencia que iba perdiendo fuerza e iba aceptando el beso poco a poco. Lentamente ella cerro sus ojos, en un principio relajo su cuerpo y tan solo se dejo hacer mientras acariciaba sus brazos para intentar consolar lo que según Lucifer cargaba consigo, lo que parecía ser frustración.

"Perro desgraciado haz de disfrutar esto verdad?"

"Tenme consideración, en agradecimiento, después de esto si me das un buen espectáculo… no me deberás ningún alma y una habilidad te otorgare como finalización de nuestro primer acuerdo"

En otro caso lo habría dejado en la habitación del baño hasta terminar esto… Véase que solo hago esto por dos razones… Porque tengo la necesidad de sexo y por querer una de las habilidades que me termino mencionando Lucifer que me ofrecería.

Al cortar el beso con ella, se le miraba con cierta satisfacción, y un rostro lleno de felicidad, supuse que lo que hice funciono.

-Esto no esta bien…-Dijo ella mientras jadeaba mientras me miraba detenidamente al cuerpo.- N-No debo hacer esto…-

-Tus labios dicen que no… Pero tu cuerpo…-Acaricie muy lentamente su pecho, donde puse sentir un par de senos lo bastante grandes para una mujer adulta.-Parece disfrutarlo.

Esto debido a que ella ya jadeaba y gemía con mis caricias que le propinaba.

Opte por empeñarme un poco mas, no soy el chico mas fuerte, tampoco digo que tengo una figura de un fisicoculturista, pero sin duda desde que he llegado aquí mi figura física ha ido para mejor.

Me acomode para poder estar en frente de aquella unicornio blanca, termine quitándome la toalla enfrente de ella para intentar provocarla, y a simple vista puedo decir que si lo había logrado, pese a que se le miraba algo tímida, no me cabía duda que incluso podía tener mas experiencia de la que yo creía.

Ella termino poniéndose de pie y pude notar que decidió seguir con este juego sexual que había comenzado apropósito. Su vestido tenía un cierre en la parte trasera y no me fue difícil bajarlo para ayudarle a quitarse el vestido. Una figura esbelta se fue revelando conforme el vestido caía al suelo, siendo levemente cubierto por un sostén de una talla ligeramente grande de color negro al igual que unas pantis.

Esta vez fue ella la que comenzó a acariciar mi cuerpo, mas no tardo en comenzar a manosear mi erección con una de sus manos, brindándome un gozo placentero conforme su mano seguía acariciando esa zona. Termine rodeándola con mis brazos para poder quitarle su sostén, sin embargo apenas haría esto, su cuerno comenzó a brillar en un tono purpura, para cuando me di cuenta su ropa interior había desaparecido, poco después ella intento poner la iniciativa, empujándome gentilmente con su mano izquierda hasta terminar cayendo sobre un sofá largo, con ella encima mío sentada sobre mi abdomen.

-Solo es sexo… ¿verdad?-Me miro ella con detenimiento antes de continuar.-

-Ni mas, ni menos… Si no estas a gusto podemos…-

Hice que terminaríamos esto para provocarla, y funciono, ella inmediatamente bajo su cuerpo para plantarme un beso en los labios mientras sentía sus suaves senos siendo presionados contra mi pecho, mientras que mi erección solo rosaba con su suave y húmeda vagina.

Subi mis manos para poder juguetear un poco con sus senos, lográndole sacar un suspiro de placer, eran suaves pero firmes a la vez, algo que sin duda me agradara seguir apretando.

En un principio ella comenzó con leves besos en mi cuello y luego en el pecho, lentamente fue bajando, pero solo para luego subir y decirme.

-Tengo algo de tiempo sin hacer esto…-Dijo ella mientras levantaba un poco sus caderas.- Discúlpame si soy un poco brusca.-

Decidí dejar que ella fuera la que llevara el ritmo, después de todo si la traje hasta este punto, lo justo seria que ella tuviera también un poco de control. Pero rápidamente supe a lo que se refería con ser un poco "Brusca", pues ella había bajado sus caderas fuertemente contra mi entrepierna, metiendo mi miembro de golpe, al tiempo que ella dejaba salir un suspiro de alivio mientras que a mi un leve gemido de placer por su acción.

Ella no tardaría en comenzar con los embates, ciertamente eran algo fuertes de su parte, no cabía duda de que realmente ella necesitaba esto incluso mas que yo, lo mejor que podía hacer era acoplarme a su ritmo. Termine usando sus caderas como punto de apoyo para los embates y hacerlos un poco mas fuertes, se le notaba gustosa mientras seguíamos con nuestra faena.

Sus embates conforme pasaba el tiempo se volvían cada vez mas fuertes, no cabía duda que deseaba mucho terminar rápido con esto, decidí ayudarle un poco, bajando una de mis manos hasta su entrepierna rose muy delicadamente mi dedo índice por su ya endurecido clítoris, donde ella al sentir el suave tacto de mi dedo dio un grito de sorpresa al tiempo que todo su cuerpo se contraía en un espasmo que no pudo controlar, sus piernas le temblaron por unos instantes mientras que su interior se volvía cada vez mas apretado.

Usando esto, utilizaba mi dedo de vez en vez para tocar esa zona tan delicada pero sin llegar a lastimarla, solo haciendo que cada vez estuviera ella mas cercas de su tan anhelado orgasmo.

Sus gemidos pasaron a ser fuertes gritos llenos de placer, ella termino apoyando sus manos sobre mi pecho para así ayudarse a si misma a mover un poco mas rápido sus caderas sobre mi miembro. Cada jadeo, cada gemido ahogado que ella soltaba solo me excitaba cada vez mas, el suave rose de su interior que se volvía cada vez mas apretado me hacia sentirme en el paraíso mismo.

Una fuerte estocada de mi parte y un fuerte sentón de las muy bien y atribuidas nalgas de la unicornio bastaron para que ambos pudiéramos llegar al orgasmo, sentía como su interior exprimia con fuerza mi miembro como si no quisiera que ni una sola gota se le escapara. Lentamente fui perdiendo la erección y termine con aquella yegua encima mío respirando agitadamente mientras levantaba un poco su rostro y decía.

-Resultaste ser un buen semental.-Sonrió ligeramente la yegua unicornio.-Para ser un humano.-

Siendo honesto… viniendo de una yegua donde gran parte de la competencia que tengo son Equinos lo tomare como un complido.

Fin del cap.


	19. Dia de los tontos y enamorados parte 1

-¡No puedo soportarlo!-Grito Rainbow Dash agitando desde los hombros a Pinkie, quien estaba sentada en la cafetería de la escuela comiendo junto con ella.-

-¿Soportar que?-Dijo un tanto cortada por la forma en que Rainbow la movía.-

-¡A donde quiera que mire pienso que es una maldita broma que espera por mí! Sé que Eternal dijo que solo una última broma… ¡Pero no me la ha hecho y estoy volviéndome loca, podría hacerlo en cualquier momento!

Para este punto Pinkie estaba verde, con nauseas por la forma rápida en la que Rainbow la agitaba, tras taparse la boca y tomar rápidamente una bolsa rápidamente Pinkie vomito en ella, mientras su crin se volvía largo y laceo.

-Creo que si…-Dijo Pinkie con nauseas.- Comí demasiados Flanes…-

-¿Flanes?-Hablo Rainbow extrañada-

-Oh!-Rápidamente, ante la pregunta de Rainbow, a Pinkie se le exponjo el cabello.-

-Es la cosa más deliciosa que eh probado en mi vida! Dijo Eternal que lo llaman el pastel imposible, y me Volví adicta a ellos!-Dijo señalándole el plato donde aún tenía tres flanes.- El problema es que solo los hace los miércoles, ósea hoy, y aun no me quiere pasar la receta.-hizo un puchero la poni rosa.-

-Creo que olvidaste el asunto importante aquí Pinkie.-Dijo seriamente Rainbow-

-De que te preocupas?-Dijo Pinkie mirando la cafetería- Eternal ni siquiera esta aquí.-

-¿Llamo usted?-

Para este punto Eternal estaba justo detrás de Pinkie con su bandeja de comida y un delantal blanco, Rainbow inmediatamente utilizo sus alas para elevarse y alejarse un metro del humano, quien al ver la acción de la Pegaso azul dijo.

-Que sientes tu?-Dijo extrañado al ver a Rainbow volando a un metro del suelo.-

-¡No te hagas el chistoso! ¡Estas esperando el momento oportuno para hacerme tu maldita broma!-

-No es el momento obviamente…-Dijo el humano mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Pinkie.- Claro que si fuera tu…-Rainbow noto una sonrisa maliciosa en el humano.- Tendría cuidado con las puertas hasta el fin del día.-

Ante esto Rainbow solo abrió los ojos con sorpresa y opto por salir por una de las ventanas de la cafetería sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Entonces ¿cual es la broma que tienes pensada Eternal?-Pregunto Pinkie mientras miraba a Eternal con curiosidad y se llevaba un bocado de flan a su boca.-

-¿Aun no te has dado cuenta?-La poni tan solo negó con la cabeza.- Bueno… Supongo que al final del día te lo contare, además, es un poco más obvio de lo que piensas Pinkie.

Sin entender mucho de lo que hablaba el humano, Pinkie solo prosiguió con su almuerzo junto aquel humano. La tarde en la escuela transcurrió de manera normal… O al menos parte de ella pues tal parecía que algunos representantes de algunos alumnos habían llegado a la escuela. Siendo estos una dragona azul y un simulador.

Ellos se habían dirigido a con Twilight quien parecía estar mas adentrada en su dirección acomodando diversos papeles que le permitirían darle oportunidad a algunos estudiantes de ir a la siguiente excursión.

-¿Como haz estado Twilight?-Hablo el simulador, quien parecía tener el tamaño de la princesa Celestia, su test de piel era de un color verde brillante, parecía tener unas astas grandes como si disimularan cuernos, y un cuerno verdoso que sobresalia de su frente, de apariencia delgada ligeramente fuerte en los brazos, portando consigo ropas un poco acordes a la realiza, un par de alas transparentes de un color purpura pálido que parecían las de un insecto, incluso su cola tenia esta apariencia.

Por otra parte la dragona era de color azul, portando consigo una armadura plateada que cubría bastante bien sus atributos, no llevaba un casco, de igual forma tenia unos cuernos en curvados, y unas alas algo grandes, una chica que a simple vista podrían notar unas amplias caderas, de tamaño de busto algo desconocido debido a su armadura.

-¡Ember, Thorax!-Dijo Twilight emocionada levantándose para ir a saludarles.-A que debo su visita?-Dijo feliz abrazando a Thorax mientras que por otra parte Ember pasaba de largo con los abrazos o cosas sentimentales.-

-Habíamos recibido una carta de aquí de la escuela.-Dijo Thorax mientras que de sus ropas sacaba una carta, la cual efectivamente tenia el escudo de la escuela.- pensé que tu la habías enviado.-

-¿Se trata De Smolder? ¿Hizo algo malo esta vez?-Hablo Ember con cierto tono molesto en su voz.- Porque puedo disciplinarla si eso necesitas.-

-No, no es nada de eso… O al menos eso pienso yo…-Dijo algo dudosa la Alicornio.-

-¿A que te refieres?-Hablo Thorax.-

-La cuestión es que… Yo no eh envido ninguna carta, y las chicas han estado ocupadas con sus quehaceres… así que no se quien pudo haberles enviado la cart…-

Al poco tiempo la puerta de la dirección se habrio dejando ver a Starlight quien llevaba su traje de secretaria, siendo este de color rojo y solo asomo su cabeza para luego decir.

-Twilight… Eternal pregunta si Ember y Thorax ya están aquí-

-Creo que ya salió jeje.-Dijo algo nerviosa Twilight mirando a ambos gobernantes.-

 _ **/Quince minutos después/**_

Al poco tiempo tanto Thorax como Ember estaban frente a un humano quien estaba sentado sobre un escritorio mirando lo que parecían ser unos documentos. Al poco tiempo el humano dijo.

-¿Son los tutores de Ocellus y Smolder verdad?-

-Si, lo somos… ¿Hay algún problema con ellos?-Pregunto Thorax.-

-Usualmente no me interpongo en como es que se toman los estudios los estudiantes pero, esta vez decidí hacer una excepción…-Dicho esto Eternal miro a Ember.- Smolder no ha entregado ningún trabajo desde que se comenzó mi curso… y en cuanto a Ocellus… Tiene cierto problema en particular.-

-¿Que clase de problema?-Dijo Thorax algo preocupado.-

-Entiendo perfectamente que Ocellus es una chica inteligente y muy dedicada a los estudios, pero ciertamente hay cosas que no se le dan y la cocina es una de ellas…-

-Y que hay de Smolder?-Hablo Ember mirando al humano con cierta indiferencia.-

-Es buena en la cocina, de hecho ella junto a Sandbard y Gallus son excepcionales y no dudo que pasen el examen… Sin embargo sin el otro 50% que representan los trabajos en equipo y participación… Terminara reprobando.-

-No se de que se preocupa si su materia no aportara nada en su vida realmente.-Dijo Ember con indiferentecia mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- Pensé que sería algo más serio.-

-Lo es… Si no aprueban mi materia, no cruzan este año así aprueben el resto de materias.-Dijo con seriedad Eternal mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba sus cosas.-

-¡Hey hey un momento!-Hablo Ember deteniendo al humano.- No puedes decir que únicamente por no hacer una simple comida reprobaran.-

-Mi examen a diferencia del resto de los docentes, representa el 50% de calificación, Ocellus reprobara aunque tenga el 50% lo que representa en lo teorico y participación… Para Smolder reprobara aun que me haga la quinta maravilla de la cocina en frente de mi en tiempo record que es de 32:30, por falta de trabajos y paricipacion. Así que si… Porque yo no permito nadie aprobar por debajo del 60%-

Antes de que Ember se le lanzara a Eternal Thorax la detuvo poniendo una mano frente a ella y luego decir.- Y no hay nada que se pueda hacer?-

-Solo estoy aquí para decirles como van sus allegados… Fuera de eso no es mi problema el empeño que pongan, he hablado con Smolder pero poco le importa lo que digo, en cuanto a Ocellus… Cierto es que es una estudiante solitaria o al menos en ocasiones ya que esta mas tiempo con sus amigos. Yo recomendaría… quizás por puntos extra.-Dicho esto Eternal les entrego una hoja a cada uno.- La princesa Celestia me había pedido que le gustaría que fuese yo quien administrara el banquete para la gran gala del galope de este año… así que pensé en llevarme a los estudiantes con menor calificación para yudarles al menos un poco a subir, yo no hare ningún platillo, ellos lo prepararan yo únicamente estaré como observador y diciéndoles que es lo que se debe hacer. Si están de acuerdo firmen, de otro modo… Mas allá no puedo hacer mas por ellos.

Ember y Thorax intarcambiaron miradas y tras ver el papel que les entrego aquel humano solo suspiraron pesadamente.

-¿Te harás cargo de ellos?-

-Fui hermano mayor de 4… ¿Que clase de problema podrían causarme?-

 _ **/Narración en primera persona/Starlight/**_

Desde que Eternal regreso de Canterlot ha estado de mejor humor, o al menos un poco… Por mi parte, el día de los corazones y los cascos será mañana, no soy buena en esta clase de cosas realmente, en lo que se trata mas en lo sentimental y cosas de amor… Soy nueva en esto, bueno… Admito que Sunburts en su momento llego a atraerme, sin embargo… Cuando la indirecta mas directa es captada por alguien es mejor dejarlo de lado…

Hoy en la mañana Apple Bloom llego a la biblioteca con el libro de pociones que Twilight le había prestado, tengo entendido que Zecora le sigue enseñando a Apple Bloom como hacer pociones. Aunque antes de irse dijo algo de querer hablar con Eternal… solo me pregunto por el, pero fuera de eso no dijo nada mas.

Eternal me platico un poco sobre su viaje a Canterlot, sobre la carrera que se llevó a cabo y sobre lo que hicieron Spitfire y el después.

Al menos nada de lo que debiera preocuparme en si… Solo que el problema ahora recae…

-¡Que puedo regalarle para el día de los corazones y los cascos!-Grite en medio de la sala de estar del castillo-

Se que soy la única así que no hay problema de que alguien me hubiese escuchado, aunque para este punto tanto Spike como Twilight saben lo que quiero con Eternal.

-Que puede gustarle a un chico de una dimensión diferente… Amante de la cocina…-Quede algo pensante desde ya hace tiempo, no podía regalarle algo que fuese un utensilio ya que en un principio pensaba en comprarle un juego de cuchillos… pero cuando llego de Canterlot daba la casualidad de que el ya trajo consigo un juego completo de ellos.-

Por otro lado pensé en quizás regalarle algo de ropa… Pero justamente HOY en la mañana había llegado Rarity a entregarle un conjunto nuevo que Eternal le había encargado… y entonces pensé seriamente en algo. Se bien que cuando fue la Noche de Nightmere le agrado mucho disfrazarse se lo que el llama "Cruzado" o "Templario" la verdad aun no estoy muy familiarizada con eso, así que tuve que ir a ver a Rarity quien había sido quien le había diseñado el traje, quizás a Eternal le habría contado un poco del como eran en aquel entonces.

-Realmente eran muy barbaros querida, sumamente sanguinarios… Realmente quieres que te cuente todo lo que me dijo Eternal?

-¿Me harás ese favor?-Le sonreí algo nerviosa.-

Eh de admitir que ella sabia contar las historias, aunque lo hacia de tal modo para desprestigiar el porque de las acciones de lo que fueron aquellos caballeros, entonces fue ahí donde en medio de la platica con Rarity se me vino a la mente lo que le podría regalar, se bien que la espada que Eternal había usado solo era de utilería, de hecho la tomo de uno de los armarios del castillo de las hermanas nobles, y desde entonces no esta. Además eh visto que siempre carga también consigo un anillo la cual tiene una piedra desmontable de color rojo… SI puedo tomar la gema y preparársela para hacerle una espada propia supongo yo que seria un buen regalo…

-Gracias Rarity.-Dijo levantándome del sillón para salir de ahí.-

-De nada querida, aunque pudiese preguntar ¿Por qué el interés de saber esto?-Dijo Rarity mirándome que me dirigía a la puerta.-

-Por nada en particular.-Dije algo nerviosa al tiempo que abría la puerta.- Nos vemos luego Rarity.-

Se de antemano que Eternal tiene cierta fascinación hacia las armas… O al menos desde que llego la guardia a Poniville me lo demostró, y las espadas ciertamente eran de su gusto.

Podría llevarle el encargo a un herrero por aquí en Poniville, pero supongo que saldría algo caro hacerlo… Aunque también Eternal a demostrado ser un tanto amante de la música, ya que desde que Vynil o la DJ, de aquí de Poniville ha tenido un lugar por las tardes en la plaza del pueblo para poner música, Eternal algunas veces se le ve ahí con aquella Unicornio.

No sé si sea alguien que le guste las cosas "Románticas". Aunque estando aquí Ember supongo que puede hacerme un favor… Después de todo no solo vendría aquí a Poniville solo por haber recibido una carta de Eternal, lo mismo para Thorax.

Al llegar al castillo nuevamente decidí buscar a Eternal y preguntarle si me haría el favor de prestarme la gema, después de todo… No es como si la hubiera traído de su mundo, solo se que la tiene desde hace ya unos meses.

-¿Eternal?-Toque la puerta de su habitación.- ¿Te encuentras ahí?-Al poco tiempo escuche un pillado, no era difícil para mi saber que era de su Fénix Phyna.- Phyna estas ahí?-

Al abrir la puerta la fénix estaba sobre la cabecera de la cama de Eternal, supuse que había entrado por la ventana pues esta estaba abierta… A Eternal nunca le agrado tenerla encerrada en una jaula, y valla que Phyna es una fénix bastante alegre, incluso llego a pensar Fluttershy que el no podría hacerse cargo de una fénix.

-Donde se encuentra Eternal, Phyna.-La susodicha solo voló enfrente de mi un momento, instintivamente coloque mi brazo para que ella se posara en el y solo me miro con cierta confusión.-Abecés me pregunto porque le hablo a los animales.-

Poco después ella señalo la puerta con su ala izquierda y al voltear…

-¿Se puede saber qué hace una unicornio aposentos?-Eternal había llegado a su dormitorio y conmigo dentro… Supongo que no es algo que esperas al entrar a tu cuarto.-

-La unicornio diría que necesita algo de ti.-Le sonreí algo divertida por seguirle el juego.-

-Depende de lo que busque puedo tener.-

-Tu anillo…-Dije señalándole su dedo donde lo tenia puesto- Dices que le incrustaste esa gema... quería preguntar si podrías prestármela-

-No creo poder hacerlo… tiene… un valor muy… sentimental si así puedo decirlo.-

-Vamos Eternal.-Dijo moviendo mi brazo para que Phyna se alejara un poco.- No pienso hacerle nada.-

-Se que tu no, pero de igual forma no puedo hacerlo.-

-Y… ¿Puedo al menos saber por qué?-

-Starlight, puedes pedirme cualquier cosa… Pero esto… Me temo que no.-

-Oh venga Eternal.-Dije sonriéndole.- No es como si me la fuese a quedar.- Intente acercar mi mano para al menos animarle un poco pero….-

-¿No entiendes Starlight?-Me miro con un poco mas de seriedad Eternal.- No te la voy a dar-

-Será solo por un momento.-Nuevamente intente acercar mi mano a la mano de Eternal pero…-

-¡Que no Starlight!-Exclamo molesto.-

Instintivamente aleje mi mano al escuchar su grito de enojo, pocas veces se molesta de este modo… Pero no me asusta que se enoje, si no la forma en que el grita, tan lleno de ira, es lo que me asusta realmente, era como si intentase no solo imponerse si no también fomentar el miedo… Y lo logra.

-L-Lo siento… E-Esta bien, si no quieres de acuerdo.-Trague un poco de saliva, en este momento dude de si realmente hacer lo que quería hacer para Eternal… Ese pequeño gesto que quería darle se había esfumado… Pero quizás lo único que me animo nuevamente fue lo siguiente que ocurriría.-

Decidí salir de su habitación y dejarlo solo pero antes de hacerlo, Eternal me tomo del brazo y solo pudo veltear a verle. Su mirada se había suavizado un poco mas.

-Lo lamento Starlight… Es solo que esto… Es algo… Muy especial para mi…-El se quito el anillo y me miro detenidamente.-¿Estas realmente segura de que no le haras nada y no le pasara -nada?-

-C-Claro, lo tendrás mañana en la tarde.-

El solo miro un momento el anillo y luego suspiro pesadamente para luego decirme.

-Ten… Confió en que me lo entregaras para entonces.-Extendió su mano y me acerco el anillo.-

Intente ocultar mi emoción, afortunadamente no paso a mas, pero… Extrañamente al tomar aquel anillo… sentí algo muy extraño, no podría simplemente explicarlo, era una sensación extraña. Era como si alguien mas estuviese parado detrás de mi y yo… Instintivamente voltee pero no había nadie. Eternal con una mirada de confusión me vio al hacer esto y dijo.

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-No, nada.-

-Bueno, ¿puedo preguntarte entonces para que ocupas mi anillo?-

-Eso es una sorpresa.-Le di un leve golpe con mi cadera solo para luego salir de la habitación.- Por cierto dijo Twilight que ella prepara la Cena de esta noche.-

-¡Ah no! Le tolero el almuerzo, pero la cena no.-

Al decir esto Eternal rápidamente salió de la habitación y comenzó a caminar con paso apresurado.-Al menos así evito más curiosidad de su parte jeje.-

 ** _/Narración en Primera persona/ Sunlight/Unas horas después/_**

-Después de lo ocurrido ayer por la noche no debemos bajar la guardia, sugiero que mantengamos al grupo solar en las zonas externas del poblado hasta nuevo aviso.-Hablo Silent mientras me entregaba un pergamino.- Esa es la orden de Celestia para esta noche.

Extendí el pergamino que SIlent me entrego.- Ya veo… Bueno, toma los guardias solares que necesites para esta noche, ya mañana se cubrirán turnos,-Cerré el pergamino y mire a Silent.- Por cierto… Haz visto a…

-SI, está en el castillo de la amistad.-Silent paso a un lado mío y dijo.- Si fuera tu me apuraba… No eres la única que quiere sentar cabeza con ese humano.-Silent tomo una lanza y una espada dispuesta a salir.-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Supe que hablo con la princesa Ember para conseguir un regalo para Eternal… Después de todo, mañana es el día de los corazones y los cascos.-

Quede en silencio un momento meditando lo que ella me dijo.-¿Como escuchaste eso?-

-A diferencia del resto de los ponis, nosotros los bat ponis tenemos un mejor oído… solo por mera curiosidad escuche a ambas hablar cuando venia para acá.-

-Se que quería darle una oportunidad mas a Eternal pero… Desde lo ocurrido aun me pica esa espina.-Hable un tanto dudosa mientras me ponía de pie quitándome la armadura.-

-Podrías hablar con la portadora de la lealtad… Sé que ambos están peleados así que si aún estas dispuesta a aclarar dudas… Ella es la única la que…-

-Lo se… Es la única de los seis elementos con quien no sostiene una amistad… Escuche que se odian.-

-Si… Rumores dicen que ella sabe lo que ocurrió, y al no ser amiga de Eternal, no creo que se incline por apoyarlo. ¿No crees?-Dijo Silent al tiempo que abría la puerta.- Me retiro nos veremos mañana.-

-Si, nos veremos mañana.-

Mi servicio por este día había terminado, usualmente cuando termino suelo pasar un tiempo caminando por el pueblo, aunque también la lectura de alguna que otra novela no cae nada mal, aunque de momento creo que buscare a Rainbow Dash… Supongo que ella puede aclarar las cosas sin inclinación a mentir, o al menos se que será imparcial.

En mi trayecto por encontrarme con la deportista, logre divisar a la susodicha junto a otros dos pegasos, tengo entendido también que se encarga del clima algunos días de la semana junto a un pequeño grupo de pegasos, espere un momento hasta que terminaran de hablar pero ocurrió algo muy extraño, ella parecía muy nerviosa, parecía siempre estar atenta ante cualquier anomalía, cosa que comenzaba a preocuparme, incluso pude notar que ella había soltado un grito a la hora de entrar dentro de una nube como si buscase algo extraño en ella.

Poco después ella junto a sus demás compañeros comenzaron a acomodar nueves negras, supe que hoy habría una fuerte lluvia por todo este poblado y sus cercanías, incluso creo que parte del bosque Everfree tendría estas nubes. Tardaron un rato y cuando se desocuparon, le hice una señal a la Pegaso azul quien al verme parecía extrañada por mi presencia, de hecho no la culpo, supongo que sus compañeras ya le habrán dicho que yo no he querido hablar con nadie desde el "Incidente".

Ella no parecía interesada en acercarse, por lo cual le pedí nuevamente con un ademan de mi mano que se acercara pero se negaba, insistí nuevamente en que viniera a hablar conmigo, pese a todo ella con cierta preocupación se acerco a mi observando a los lados como si sintiera que alguien la estuviera siguiendo.

Al estar a una altura mas adecuada para hablar, ella me miro y dijo.

-¿Qué necesitas?-Hablo secamente Rainbow.- Ya les habían dicho que esta tarde y el resto de la noche seria lluviosa.

-No estoy por eso señorita Dash... Quisiera hablar contigo un momento.-

-Que sea rápido porque no tardara en llover.-

En efecto algunas gotas de agua comenzaban a caer por nuestros alrededores, mientras dentro de algunas nubes se miraban algunos relámpagos.

-Seré breve Dash… Nuestro último y primer encuentro no fue precisamente lo mejor. Además… Ciertas cosas ocurrieron entre Eternal y yo ese día.-

-Siii… Con respecto a eso…-Dijo un tanto nerviosa mientras hacia leves círculos con sus dedos.- Escuche que ya hablaste con mis amigas sobre eso verdad?-

-No precisamente…-Dije algo apenada.- Suelo ser de esas ponis que se toman el enojo muy enserio… me es difícil para mi olvidar algo que realmente me molesta o me lastima, a tal punto de incluso tomar rencor por un buen periodo de tiempo… y cuando las demás portadoras quisieron hablar conmigo simplemente las ignore. No estaba en mis cinco cabales.-

-Pues jeje… resulta algo gracioso enserio, de hecho no creerás lo mucho que…-Suspiro- A quien engaño con esto… La verdad lo que ocurrió ese día entre Eternal y Breaburn… No fue lo que tu pensabas ¿de acuerdo? Había sido una broma que había preparado, Lyra me dijo que ella sospechaba que era Gay porque desde que llego no le había visto con ninguna yegua, entonces sospecho eso, entonces decidí tomar eso para vengarme de la broma que me había hecho meses atrás en una convención de mi escritora favorita y comencé a divulgar que Eternal era gay ya que a el no le gustaba que dudaran de su masculinidad, de hecho ya había tenido problemas con eso y Lyra me lo dijo. Entonces Breaburn estaba aquí y decidí llamarlo, supe por Applejack que el era gay y… Una cosa llevo a la otra, Eternal se entero de todo mi teatro, hubo intercambio de palabras y todo… pero al final dimos por terminado esto pero… Se me había olvidado lo que le había dicho a Breaburn y nunca pensé que lo besaría al instante. Después de eso… Bueno… Eternal no volvió a dirigirme la palabra.-

Tenía justamente unas inmensas ganas de retorcerle el cuello a la misma portadora de la lealtad… no me importaba que Celestia me metiera en ese preciso momento al calaboso, pero al menos podría desquitarme de ella… Sin embargo… Eternal había intentado hablarme de ello… y yo… simplemente lo deje de lado cuando intentaba explicármelo.

-Lo siento-Hablo Rainbow al tiempo que unos relámpagos se escuchaban a la lejanía al tiempo que la tormenta comenzaba a caer fuertemente sobre nosotros.-

Suspire de manera indiferente… No podía enojarme para este punto con nadie… Ya que fui yo quien no quiso hablar de esto en primer lugar… En mi mente lo único que quería era no volver a tocar ese tema. Ya que no quería volver a ser lastimada por nadie mas.

-Comprendo…-

-¿No estas enojada?-Dijo algo dudosa la Pegaso.- ¡Ouch!-

-Eso es por arruinar una relación con una estúpida broma.-

-Vale… de igual manera me la merecía…-

-Como no tienes idea, pero de igual manera tengo parte de la culpa… Una cosa mas para que puedas irte.-

-¿De que se trata?-

-¿Donde esta Eternal?-

-Dijo que aprovecharía el clima para colocar sus trampas en el bosque Everfree… de hecho se acabó de ir.-Al decir esto ella señalo a la lejanía donde estaba una loma donde pude ver a alguien entrando al bosque.-

-Está bien… Nos veremos en otra ocasión.-

-¿Hablaras con él? Creo que después de que el intentara hablar contigo y ser rechazado, lo último que el querrá será verte.-

-Adiós Dash.-

No era tonta como para ir al bosque Everfree sin mi propia seguridad…termine regresando a las barracas, no tarde mucho en volverme a montar mi armadura, tomar mi espada y dirigirme al bosque, donde al estar frente a el, solo me llegaban los rumores que decían del bosque, cierto era que había bestias peligrosas, pero a dferencia de Eternal… yo velo por mi seguridad. No se si el tenga algún camino donde no pasen monstruos o algo pero… supongo que lo recomendable seria seguir sus pasos.

La lluvia sinceramente era muy tormentosa, relámpagos acada momento se escuchaba a la lejanía al tiempo que las mismas nubes se iluminaban por los relámpagos, me seria imposible seguirle el paso a Eternal… Ya estaa aquí, además… Me siento una completa estúpida ahora por todo lo que le hice pasar a Eternal… Por no escucharle cuando debía… por no haber dejado mi enojo e ira de ese momento para tan solo escuchar su versión de la historia. Pero…

"¿Ya lo habías hecho?" Mi mente recordaba aquella pregunta que hizo que Eternal dudara, callara y solo apartara la vista su simple silencio ya me daba la respuesta sin necesidad de que el me lo dijera. Eso de cierta manera solo fue leña al fuego. Pero el ya me explicara eso. Además… después de saber lo que le hizo a ese poni hasta cierto punto me dio a entender que el no era de esos sementales, aunque no quitaba un hecho… No podía hacer justicia por su cuenta, aunque esto último se lo deje pasar por petición de la princesa Twilight y la portadora de la Honestidad.

-No puedo ver nada en este lugar-

Utilice mi cuerno para poder iluminar el camino y guiarme por las huellas que dejaba Eternal detrás de si, supe por los pobladores que una yegua vive dentro del bosque Everfree, no he tenido la suerte de conocerla, pero dicen que es alguien muy buena con las pociones y objetos curativos.

Mi andar era tedioso por el lodo, solo sentía como mis cascos se enlodaban, intentaba apartar las ramas con mis manos, la poca luz que ofrecia mi cuerno apenas era visible por lo espeza que comenzaba a ser la lluvia para este punto. Ocacionalmente podía mirar por un breve segundo todo el panorama cuando un relámpago azoto el bosque. Las huellas no perdían visibilidad, solo que comenzaba yo misma a apresurar el paso, no tenia intenciones de enfrentarme a alguna bestia en los alrededores, auque… SI lo pienso detenidamente, Eternal eligio un buen momento para colocar sus…

-¡Ahhh!-

Mi grito desgarrador, cuando pude mirar mas detenidamente donde había pisado, fue justamente de lo que handaba hablando… Cuando voltee hacia abajo mire que estaba sobre una trampa, que parecía ser para osos, pero bastante mas pequeña de lo habitual, supuse que es para presas mas pequeñas. Comencé a maldecir mi suerte por haber olvidado ese maldito detalle, lleve mis manos hata la trampa y comencé a quitarla, no sin evitar soltar un grito de dolor al quitar la trampa y ver como mi pesuña izquierda comenzaba a sangrar.

-¡Carajo!-Mire a mis alrededores con la esperanza de no encontrarme con nada después de mi grito, pero supongo que hasta las bestias buscaron refugio de esta lluvia.-¡Eternal!-

Había avanzado demasiado como para regresarme, y con mi pata en este estado me seria difícil.

-Por mil cuernos… Debi tomar los cursos mágicos de curación.-Dije con un cierto alarido de dolor mientras utilizaba mi espada como soporte para caminar.-

Tube que amplificar mas la energía de mi cuerno para poder seguir iluminando el camino y poder mirar mejor en medio de esta tormenta. Supongo que para este punto podría encontrarme con la yegua de este bosque.

Y de hecho no me fue difícil encontrarla, pues habia una cabaña no muy lejos de donde yo me encontraba, aunque si me tomo algo de tiempo llegar por mi estado. Apenas llegar toque la puerta desesperadamente ya me habia artado de estar empapada de esta agua, además mi maldita herida en mi casco me dolía demasiado.

Al poco tiempo aquella puerta que daba a la casa árbol de la yegua que vivía aquí se abrió. Dejando ver a una Cebra bastante curiosa por verme aquí, siendo ella quizás un poco mas baja que yo, portando consigo un traje trival característico de las tierras de las cebras o como consideran decirse "Chamanes" portando en si un traje simple que cubría su busto, un taparrabos que simplemente dejaba a la vista sus atribustos, los cuales eh de aclarar son considerables. Llevando además cosigo adornos dorados como aretes grandes y cinco collares de oro en su cuello. Además de tener pulceras en ambas manos, tenia un Mojoc en su estilo de crin, no hay mucho que decir de los colores de las cebras realmente aun que sus ojos tenían un curioso tono de color azul brillante.

-¿Puedo pasar?-Dije algo adolorida mientras apoyaba mi mano sobre la entrada.-

Ella me miro por un momento y al ver mi herida se hizo aun lado y tomo mi mano para ayudarme a caminar.

-Adelante puedes pasar, en esta mi humilde morada te voy a curar.-Hablo con una rima que pienso yo simplemente fue mera casualidad… Cual equivocada estaba.-

Al entrar a su casa con su ayuda, note que tenia diversos adornos de diferentes tribus, mascaras grandes con diferentes semblantes, gran cantidad de botellas en estantes, un caldero que estaba hirviendo con un liquido verdoso, de hecho lejos de lo que yo pensaba tenia un olor algo delicioso, no repugnante como me esperaba realmente.

-Esa herida que llevas la puedo sanar, mas sin embargo el dolor que sentiras te recordar que debes mirar al caminar.-La cebra me sentó sobre un banco para después dirigirse a uno de sus estantes.-Algo importante deberías estar haciendo, para entrar al bosque Everfree sin escolta de asedio.-

-Tiene raron… Venia siguiendo a…-La pata me dolía.- Diablos… Buscaba a Eternal… lo venia siguiendo desde que entro al bosque, pero creo que perdí su rastro cuando cai en una trampa para osos pequeña.-

-Ah, ya veo…. La imprudencia de caminar en medio de la lluvia consecuencias habría de cargar, pero no te debes preocupar, pues en un zig-zag, tu herida desaparecerá.-

Poco después ella acerco a mi con una botella con un liquido azul, en un principio iba a reprocharle, pero se tomo la hamabilidad de ayudarme, además su reputación en este pueblo la precede… es una yegua bastante diestraen todo lo que a posiones se refiere.

-Esto dolerá, pero tu herida sanara.-

Dicho esto ella bacio lentamente aquella botella sobre mi casco, y tal y como dijo, sentía una fuerte sensación de ardor y molestia en mi pata, termine maldiciendo a las mil y un noches conforme aquel liquido pasaba por mi herida, lo que mas me molestaba de todo, era el sonido de mi piel como si se estuviera quemando. Pero poco a poco el dolor fue remplazado por alivio y una sensación de calides me invadio, al bajar la mirada note que ya no tenia esa herida en mi pata, suspire aliviada y le agradeci a la cebra quien poco después me dijo.

-Si gustas, en mi casa te puedes quedar, la noche será tormentoza y peligrosa. Eres bienvenida si quieres pasar la noche a qui.-

-Me gustaría pero me temo que no puedo hacerlo, vine aquí bucando a alguien y realmente necesito hablar con el.-

-Comprendo…Sin embargo una advertencia te eh de dar, pues cuidado con las trampas debes tener pues peligrosas pueden ser… y viniendo de un humano no hace falta saber que tan peligrosas llegan a aser.-

Luego de eso, le agradeci nuevamente a la cebra por su ayuda, esta solo asintió con su cabeza y me encamino hasta la puerta, para este punto me importaba poco si me mojaba o no, desde un principio ya estaba mas empapada que un perro… ir con cuidado seria mi prioridad, pero en medio de este bosque no podre encontrarlo ahora, pues le perdí el rastro, así que lo mejor será irme y intentar suerte mañana…

 _ **/Narración en primera persona/Eternal/**_

Este día habia comenzado muy prometedor realmente, primeramente debo mencionar que los exámenes están por comenzar, y será algo bastante simple para barear, a pesar de esto se que algunos de los estudiantes no aprobaran, Ocellus es una muy buena estudiante realmente, incluso llega a pasar algo de tiempo conmigo platicando un poco de temas generales de donde vengo, sobre como vivía en mi hogar, hasta que era lo que mas me agradaba de ahí y que extrañaba… Pese a eso, no servía conmigo si ella quería una mejor nota, o al menos espero y no este conmigo solo por eso, de ser ese el caso me encargare de reprobarla de cualquier manera posible.

Fuera de eso conocí a dos seres mas, no puedo llamarlas personas porque ni siquiera entran al estándar humano… una dragona y un Simulador, la dragona… Debo decir que estaba a casi nada de tragarme vivo cuando le dije que Smolder reprobaría, mi deber como docente es informarle cualquier mal que algún alumno tenga en la escuela, o almenos así funcionaba en las escuelas a las cuales asistia.

El simulador por otro lado era… Como decirlo sin que suene ofensivo?... Bastante blando. Igual que Ocellus no dudaría que el fuese su padre pero no lo es, o al menos es lo que me ha contado Starlight.

Quien por cierto, me habia pedido la piedra donde tenia a Lucifer… ciertamente cuando me la pidió sentía y pensaba que ya comenzaban a sospechar de el… incluso dude en prestarle la gema, se que ella no lo utilizaría para algo malo, aunque investigarla o analizarla… bueno… Maud creo que seria la más indicada para ese caso.

Al final termine dándole la gema donde estaba Lucifer aunque el me pedia que no lo hiciese, supongo que confió demasiado en las personas… cosa que tengo que arreglar.

Poco después de eso Applebloom me pidió de favor que le recogiera algunas cosas del bosque Everfree cuando viniera a colocar mis trampas, no fue la gran cosa lo que me pidió, fueron algunas hojas de algunas plantas… un poco de musgo y si era posible encontrarle una rama de un árbol viejo, la verdad desconozco para que quiere esto, pero es una chica que quizás tenga algún trabajo escolar o algo parecido. Por lo cual le ayude con eso.

Para colmo la lluvia que habían pronosticado los pegasos no la tome encuenta, pero aun así logre conseguirle las cosas a Applebloom.

-¡Muchas gracias Eternal!-Dijo feliz la poni mientras tomaba la bolsa con las cosas que le traía.-

-No era necesario Eternal… Mira como quedaste por ir a complirle el gusto.-Dijo algo preocupada Applejack quien me miraba con cierta pena ya que estaba todo mojado y en lo que era la parte baja del pantalón lo tenia enlodado.-

-Descuida… Aunque ¿no te molesta que me quede aquí por hoy verdad? Quisiera solo darme un baño y no salir por ahora no quisiera agarrar un resfriado.-

-Claro no hay problema conque pases la noche aquí, solo que será en la habitación de huéspedes ¿está bien?-

-Descuida, solo te molesto con el cuarto de baño? Y… alguna toalla, y un lugar donde poner mi ropa húmeda.-

-Claro ven sígueme-

-Muchas gracias Eternal.-Dijo nuevamente Applebloom.-

Únicamente le regrese el saludo amigable y seguí a Applejack, Big Mac fue quien me habia recibido en la granja apenas llegue a ella, me lo tope metiendo grandes cajas de manzana a la bodega, acepto de buena gana que me quedase ahí solo por hoy, además de traerle el encargo a la hermana menor, lo cual fue la razón de la que me dejara pasar la noche ahí.

-Será aquí donde pasaras la noche, lamento si no es mucho pero… las pocas veces que han venido nuestros otros familiares vienen de entrada por salida.-Dijo apenada Applejack mostrándome la habitación.-

-Tranquila Applejack, no soy de los que necesitan tantas cosas para solo dormir, por mi incluso podría dormir en el suelo.-

-Jeje, vale, el baño esta a dos puertas delante de esta, en seguida te traigo una toalla, en cuanto a tu ropa puedes dejarla cerca de la chimenea, la leña aun no se apaga así que podrá servirte para que pueda estar lista para mañana-

-Gracias…-

-Por cierto Eternal, ¿No crees que tu "Broma" con Rainbow Dash no ha tardado?.-

-La broma es esa Applejack.-

-¿Eh? No entiendo…-

-La broma era no hacerle ninguna broma… ¿Ahora comprendes?, Rainbow en todo momento nunca bajo la guardia y a cada cosa que hacia la mantenía con los pelos de punta pensando que en cualquier momento le caería el "veinte" o el golpe, pero la realidad era que nunca llegaría porque no le haría otra broma, yo esperaba que ella misma lo dedujera pero veo que no lo ha hecho. Pobre palimita jeje.-

-Eres un chico sin remedio jajaja, ¿al menos vas a decirle?-

-Dejemos que se de cuenta por si sola… se lo merecede sobra por arruinar una relación… No le vallas a decir nada Appeljack.-

-De acuerdo… Aunque por otro lado mi silencio tiene un costo.-Sonrió ligeramente.-

-Bien… ¿Que quieres?-

-Pues, necesito que me cubras un día, les habia dicho a los chicos que iríamos a un paseo por las montañas pero tendré un trabamo bastante gordo aquí en la granja, y la verdad me serviría mucho que tu te hicieras cargo.-

-De acuerdo… pero me quedare con el salario de ese día.-Estire mi mano para cerrar el acuerdo.-

-Hecho.-

Después de eso me dispuse a bañarme, realmente extrañaba este estilo de vida que tienen Applejack y su familia, simple, campirana y conformista, eso es lo que no me gusta… ser conformista, quizás sea avaricioso pero… no me puedo conformar con cosas simples, por lo cual siempre estoy consiguiendo mas y mas.

Pero sin duda su vida es envidiable.

Pero regresando a lo principal… Velvet… resulto ser una yegua bastante encantadora en muchos sentidos, realmente me abría gustado que fuese algo mas. Sin embargo… ambos estábamos de acuerdo en que eso no debía ser posible, ya que sabíamos de primera mano que no era lo correcto, ya que tan solo coincidimos en que ambos necesitábamos "Eso" y hasta ahí.

Practicamente a la primera hora de la mañana siguiente me tuve que ir del lugar, tuvimos una platica algo cercana, me conoció un poco mas afondo mas no hable de lo pripio realmente, ella también solo se guardo su parte, después de todo, nos habíamos conocido en el primer encuentro…

Me acompaño hasta la estación de trenes donde una vez de haber recogido mis cosas de la boutique de Canterlot me despedi de Velvet, quien parecía interezada en volver a verme, le mencione que la idea era mutua, tenia intenciones de también volver a verla. Fue una relación bastante rápida, y por lo que Lucifer me termino diciendo… Quien diría que estaría con un demonio tan perceptible a lo sexual… en su momento me quede pensante que podría ser un Sucubus, pero de ser ese el caso seria un Incubus, ya que las Sucubus son las mujeres demoniacas, y los incubus los hombres.

Otra cosa importante… Salomón, el Rey Salomón era conocido por la religión cristiana, por ser un rey de la antigüedad que aprisiono a muchos demonios y que estos mismos podía obedecerle solo a el. Claro que esto ultimo era un mito. Pero Lucifer afirmaba que era cierto, porque entonces Salomón tenia el poder de alrededor de casi 100 demonios a su disposición, y no eran demonios cualquieras, si no demonios que harán fallecer a muchos angeles si peleasen.

Lucifer sigue insistiendo que el Rey Salomón era sumamente sabio y "Bueno" a su manera, y que fueron ciertos errores lo que lo hicieron desaparecer.

Al salir del baño y caminar hasta la habitación que Applejack me habia ofrecido, tome mi ropa húmeda y la baje hasta la sala de la casa para ponerla cerca de la chimenea donde yo también esperaba que a la mañana siguiente estuviera seca para poder irme. Fue ahí abajo donde encontré a Applebloom sobre la mesa haciendo algo completamente extraño.

-¿Que haces niña?-Pregunte curioso acercándomele por atrás.-

Tenia solo una toalla en mi cintura, así que no debería haber problema, ya que normalmente en mi casa caminaba con toalla en la cintura.

Ella sin mirarme tan solo siguió haciendo lo propio, tenia lo que parecían los objetos que le habia traído del bosque, todos en un recipiente algo pequeño.

-Oh, Zecora me dijo que si hacia esta posición… podría pasar al siguiente nivel de sus enseñanzas, mis amigas dijeron que soy buena en esto y la verdad es que tienen razón.-Sonrió ligeramente al voltearme a ver, pero rápidamente ella se sonrojo al verme talcual como yo estaba frente a ella.- ¡E-Eternal!-Se tapo los ojos imediatamente-

-Lo siento, no tengo ropa seca… Y dime ¿de que se trata la posion que estas haciendo?-

La tome de la cabeza a la pequeña y la voltee hacia donde tenia sus cosas en la mesa para que evitaraverme.

-Continua niña.-

-D-Disculpa… Pero la posion en si se supone que es una verdadera posion de Amor.-

-Ósea esa cosa que bebes, y te enamoras del primer idiota con el que te cruzas?-Dije divertido mirando los ingredientes en la mesa.- Nunca pensé que esa cosa se hiciera con plantas.-

-Oh, esque aun no esta listo, tengo aquí unpoco de arcoíris y…-

Y ahí entramos a territorio incomprendible para la verdadera ciencia humana, comenzó a decirme que tenia un "Arcoiris" en una botella y también un relámpago y para barear por si no fuese poco también dijo que…

-¿Amor?-Señale una botella en la cual habia un corazonflotando.-

-¡SI! Thorax me lo dio esta mañana para mi poción, así podre completarla, solo necesita estar en el caldero unas ocho horas y estará lista.-

Decidí dejarla ahí en su "Trabajo" la verdad nunca voy a comprender ciertas cosas de este mundo, y la verdad prefiero no hacerlo.

Solo mes subi a la habitación y me recosté en la cama solo para poder descansar de este día… Sin mencionar que mañana será ese día tan extraño al que llaman "Día de los corazones y los cascos" vaya…

 _ **/A la mañana siguiente/**_

Tras haberme despertado y tomar mi ropa la cual no fue un problema, la señora Smit, quiso que almorzara algo. No le negué su invitación, después de todo la anciana cocina bastante bien, además si no esta Applejack y Big Mac mejor… no por nada en particular, simplemente la anciana Smit ha tenido la costumbre cada vez que estamos Applejack y yo enla misma mesa junto a ella, le agrada insinuar cosas que no son.

Por mi parte me cae bien la anciana, es hasta cierto punto hilarante, incluso puedo decir que me hacen reír sus ideas, pero a Applejack y a Big Mac no, este ultimo incluso después de cada vez que la señora Smit hace una de esas insinuaciones, tiene que pasar uno o dos días donde Big Mac me este vigilando donde no le haga nada extraño a Applejack.

-Anda toma asiento.-Dijo la anciana colocándome un poco de pan y un trozo de Pay.

La familia se levanta muy temprano, yo no… Tengo la costumbre de levantarme incluso hasta medio día si no tengo nada que hacer. Y pobre del insensato que se a treva a despertarme antes.

Me dedique a comer junto a ella un momento.

-Así que… Realmente ¿no te intereza nada con Applejack?-Dijo Smit mientras me miraba comer.-

-No realmente… Aunque admito que es graciosa verla como se avergüenza de esus insinuaciones.-Solte una carcajada a lo que ella hizo lo mismo.-

-A su edad ya tenia a los sementales comiendo de la palma de mi mano.-Dijo la anciana mientras levantaba su mano y poco después hizo un ademan.- Aunque claro que encontré al chico indicado. Tenia de muchos lugares para escoger, pero al final no siempre el mas guapo o con dinero es quien se lleva el corazón de una chica.-

-Permitame que le contradiga, pero ¿no cree que es un poco… Infantil pensar en eso? Tomando en cuenta al menos desde mi experiencia, es que muchas chicas o al menos de dondevengo escogen al tipo con esas dos ultimas características.-

-Para gustos hay de muchos tamaños y colores aunque ciertamente al final ellas sabran lo que realmente quieren… Por otro lado recordé que tenia preparar la galea de esta tarde con tu permiso, Oh por cierto te deje un poco de agua fresca en ese enbase para que te lo lleves.-Dijo la anciana antes de irse del comedor.-

Al terminar el almuerzo tome aquel enbase, era de plástico, trasnparente con un liquido rosa… supuseque era de lo que hablaba la anciana.

 _ **/Narración en tercera persona/**_

Applebloom estaba bajando las escaleras con entuciasmo en su rostro, al bajar as escaleras busco por todo el comedor algo en particular, hasta que se topo con la abuela Smit.

-Abuela no viste un pequeño recipiente con un liquido rosa aquí?-

-Claro, se lo di a Eternal, quedaba muy poco de esa agua fresca que hiciste así que decidí dársela para que la provara.-

-¿¡QUE!? ¡Abuela eso no era… Eso era!-Rápidamente miro la puerta-¡Espero y nosea tarde!-

 _ **/En la dulcería de Bombón/**_

-Nos vemos pronto chicos.-Hablo Bombón mientras se depedia.- Un día bastante bueno… Por cierto Lyra podrías aprovechar para encontrar a alguien.-Dijo divertida Bombón mientras reía por lo bajo.-

-Ja, ja-se rio con claro sarcasmo- graciosita… No quiero a nadie que no sea Eternal…-Dijo mientras hacia un puchero.-

-Te dejo bien en claro que el no quería nada contigo Lyra… No entiendo porque sigues arrastrándote hacia el… sabes que el no quiere estar contigo.-

-No importa! Incluso hoy le tengo un regalo para decirle lo mucho que siento havele dicho a Rainbow sobre que era gay.-Dijo al tiempo que le sacaba la lengua de manera juguetona a Bombón.-Por cierto… no se supone que debería estar hoy temprano? No le toca dar clases hoy.-

-Si, supongo que no debe de tardar.-

Al tiempo de haber dicho eso la puerta se habia abierto, sejando ver al susodicho humano quien tenia en su mano derecha un pequeño embase con un contenido rosado.

-Lamento llegar tarde Bombón-

-Descuida Eternal-Sonrió amistosamente la poni terrenal.-

Cuando Eternal entro apenas a la tienda rápidamente Lyra se acerco a el y dijo.

-Y… ¿Tienes algo especial para algún poni en particular Eternal?-Dijo curiosa la unicornio mientras se posicionaba aun lado de Eternal.- Algún regalo que des hoy a alguien?-

Para este punto Eternal habia pasado al mostrador junto a Bombón dejando a la unicornio del otro lado.

-La mera verdad no, curiosamente esta celebración tiene el mismo parentesco a una que se celebra en mi hogar.-

-Enserio? Cual?-

-El día del Amor y la Amistad, pero solo lo hacemos en febrero, ósea hace un mes a finales del invierno… Por otro lado, su celebración consiste únicamente en parejas.-

-Basicamente si… Bueno-Hablo Bombón.- Ire a por la mercancía de esta semana Eternal volveré mas tarde.-

Al decir esto la poni terrenal salió de la tienda sin apuro alguno, sabiendo que podría lidiar con la tienda y con Lyra de pasada.

-Aun sigues enojado? Ya te dije que lo siento.-Dijo arrepentida Lyra mientras miraba al humano rellenar cajas en forma de corazones con bombones de chocolate.-

-Lo se…-Dijo secamente.-

-Vamos Eternal, no era mi intención que fuese un rumor o algo… fue… al menos lo que yo pensaba de ti-Lyra se sentó sobre el mostrador y miro a Eternal.- Mira.-Ella metió su mano a uno de sus bolsillos y saco una pequeña caja.- Te traje esto para ti… Es un regalo. Por las molestias que te ocacione.-

-¿No va a Explotar verdad?-Dijo Eternal señalando la pequeña caja envuelta de color rojo y listón azul.-

-¡Claro que no!-Hizo un puchero mientras estiraba su mano para dárselo.-El regalo anterior fue una confusión… Había chocado con la vendedora de fuegos artificiales y solo tuvimos la misma decoración en nuestros regalos…-

Eternal miro el regalo con desconfianza y luego miro a Lyra, poco después solo tomo aquel embase con el liquido rosa y le dio un buen trajo para al menos esperarse lo peor.

-Vale, Muchas gracias Lyra.-Dijo dejando el embase bacio sobre la mesa.-

Poco después de tomar el regalo, Eternal se habia quedado estático por unos instantes… como mirando la nada, esto preocupo levemente a Lyra, sin embargo poco después Eternal levanto la mirada para verla y decir.

-No me habia dado cuenta de que eras tan linda Lyra…-

-¿Eh?-Dijo confundida por esto, sin embargo poco después.- ¡Eternal espera!-

Lo siguiente que habia ocurrido fue que Eternal tomo de la cintura a Lyra y tiro de ella para atraerla hacia el bajándola del mostrador y pasándola de su lado mientras la abrazaba de su cintura.

-Como deje pasar tanti tiempo sin ti querida Lyra.-

La voz de Eternal no era la misma de siempre, habia tomado un tono algo picaro y atractivo para la yegua quien únicamente termino tomando un color rojo en sus mejillas mientras su nerviosismo se disparava hacia el cielo.

-Q-Que te pasa Eternal?-Dijo nerviosa Lyra de ver como le tenia sujeta.-

-Pasa que deje pasar mucho tiempo sin estar con una yegua tan hermosa como tu…-Dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro a la yegua quien únicamente se sonrojo aun mas pero poco después…-

-¡AH! ¡Eternal!-Grito al momento de sentir como la mano de Eternal bajo mas de lo debido.- ¡Esa mano no va ahí! ¡Quítate!-

Su cuerno brillo rápidamente al tiempo que una onda aparto a Eternal de Lyra rápidamente ella aprobecho esto para moverse y apartarse un poco del humano.

-"Usualmente no tendría problemas con aceptar esto de Eternal pero el mismo fue muy lejos" ¡Eternal quisiera pero no es forma esperaba que esto fuese mas!… L-Lento… No algo tan veloz como lo que acabaste de ha… ha… Hacer…-

Poco después Eternal se habia terminado acercando hasta Lyra en un solo fragmento de segundo hasta donde estaba ella para tomarla de la mano y decir.

-Entonces será a tu modo mi querida unicornio…-Dijo tomando nuevamente a Lyra en brazos y la acercaba a ella para darle un beso pero rápidamente ella.

-¡NO!-Dicho esto ella le dio una cachetada a Eternal para alejarse de el- ¡Alejate de mi!

Al salir de la tienda Eternal solo abrió la puerta para ver como Lyra corria para alejarse de ella mientras cerraba la puerta con llave y decía.

-¡No te vallas esta clase de problemas los podemos arreglar!-

/Mientras tanto en el palacio/Narración en primera persona Spike/

Twilight y Starlight habían salido a la escuela, tengo entendido que habría un evento sobre el día de los corazones y los cascos, realmente no tenia muchos ánimos de ir, además estoy bastante ocupado preparándole un regalo a Rarity, Eternal me enseño a preparar una comida que posiblemente sea bastante del agrado de Rarity, tarde un poco dado que tuve que ir por los ingredientes y regresar a prepararlo, consistía en una especie de paste pequeño, dice que es algo común en otra región de su hogar. Les llaman pasteles de Luna, que solo sirven en una celebración "China" no entendía a que se refería con eso. Pero decía que eran bastante buenos.

Me dejo un pequeño papel de como tenia que hacerlos al pie de la letra, de momento están ya en el horno y no estarán hasta dentro de tres cuartos de hora, así que tengo algo de tiempo para buscar a Eternal, ya que dijo que estos tienen una presentación que… yo no puedo hacer.

Por lo cual Salí del castillo para buscarlo, nos dijo Pinkie que se habia quedado a dormir ayer en casa de Applejack, "aun seguimos sin saber como lo supo"

En fin, al salir del castillo, era común mirar a muchas parejas, incluso entre esas parejas a Big Mac con Sugar Bell, después del incidente de la ultima vez, se termino viendo como una historia para reírse por el mal entendido que hubo aquella vez.

Adornos de corazones, listones rojos adornando la calle, algunas parejas regalándose cosas… Espero que mi regalo le guste a Rarity, el año pasado no pude regalarle nada realmente… Eh intentado crear una figura de rubi usando mi fuego… descrubri que ciertas gemas calentándolas a una cierta temperatura podemos modificarlas para crear esculturas… quise regalarle una a Rarity pero… Bueno… termino algo deforme mi escultura así que decidí esperarme a que pula mi habilidad de escultor.

Al poco tiempo en medio de la calle note que algunos ponis se hacían aun lado mientras unos gritos se hacían escuchar entre la gran multitud, reconocía la voz, era Lyra. Tiene una voz tan reconocible, seria imposible confundirla por su voz poco después de entre los ponis se habría paso corriendo Lyra, quien parecía cansada de tanto correr, poco después ella al verme se posiciono al frente mío mientras observaba a sus alrededores y me decía.

-¡Spike! ¡Tienes que ayudarme!-Dijo desesperada Lyra.-

-¿De que o que?-Dije confundido ya que no sabia a que se refería.-

Poco después ella me señalo con su dedo índice hacia una multitud de ponis, donde pude mirar a…

-¿Eternal?-Dije extrañado- ¿y para que quieres que te ayude?-

-S-Solo míralo!-

Al mirar mas detenidamente a Eternal no parecía tener nada fuera de lo normal… salvo que en una de sus manos tenia una caja de chocolates en forma de corazón y en su otra mano un ramo de flores lleno de rosas rojas.

-¿Ya decidió declarársele a Starlight?-Dije al tiempo que me rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza.-

-¡El decidió declarárseme a mi!-Dijo en un tono asustada mientras me tomaba del brazo y literalmente me sacaba de ahí para ocultarnos detrás de uno de los edificios.-

Poco después de eso, asome mi cabeza por un lado de donde estábamos escondido y escuche algo que no era propio de Eternal.

-¡Lyra! ¡Mi amor No te escondas!-

Prácticamente me sorprendí al escuchar esas palabras pero no termino ahí.

-¡Huelo tu virginidad a kilómetros de distancia!-

Okey… esa fue información innecesaria.

-¡V-Ves a lo que me refiero!-Decía Lyra tomándome de los hombros y agitándome.- Quería que Eternal se fijara en mi, pero no a tal grado… Esperaba… No se… Una cita primero, conocernos un poco con el tiempo… salir mas casualmente, mudarnos juntos luego tener una vida juntos… y bueno… una relación seria pero… ¡El quiere todo en un día, Tan solo hace unos segundos me quiso proponer matrimonio!-

-Esto es inpropio de el.-

-¡Lo se!-Dijo preocupada.-No crei que realmente le interezara yo de ese modo, y todo este tiempo pensé que solo me ignoraba solo porque me agradaban los humanos.-Sonrió ligeramente.- Solo vio el regalo que le di y se puso así.-Dijo orgullosa de si.- Pero no era mi idea tenerlo de ese modo. Ósea se que soy linda pero su comportamiento…-

-¿Espera que fue lo que le diste?-Dije con cierta curiosidad.-

-Un pequeño regalo para decirle lo mucho que siento haberle dicho a Rainbow que el era gay… No era mi intención que se volviera un rumor… era solo lo que yo pensaba de el y…-

-No, ¿que era el regalo?-

-Oh, como se que le gusta mucho la cocina… le regale un juego de cubiertos de plata tan solo eran dos cucharas, dos tenedores y dos cuchillos pequeños, no fue realmente la gran cosa pero…-

-¿Hizo algo mas antes de eso?-

-Pues… Bebio algo pero era algo que el ya traía consigo.-

-Ya veo…-

-¡TE ENCONTRE LYRA!-

Al voltearnos tanto Lyra como yo, notamos que Eternal estaba justo frente a nosotros, su rostro no era el mismo ciertamente tenia algo… "Mal" en el que no me permitía reconocerlo. Poco después de eso Eternal miro a Lyra quien rápidamente me tomo en sus brazos para ponerme frente a Eternal.

-¡No, Alejate!-Grito Lyra mientras me empujaba hacia a Eternal.

Inevitablemente termine cayendo encima de el mientras que Lyra pasaba encima de nosotros, a mi me termino pisando la espalda mientras que a Eternal el rostro en el proceso, solo pude levantar la mirada viendo como Lyra intentaba alejarse lo mas posible de Eternal mientras que yo por mi parte mire que Eternal parecía estar mirando estrellas, pues su mirada parecía perdida.

-Que mujer-Esche decir a Eternal antes de sacudir su cabeza y verme.-¿Adonde se fue?-Me miro curioso Eternal a lo que yo únicamente me puse nervioso y señale al lado contrario de donde Lyra habia ido.

-S-Se fue por ahí.-Señale a la multitud de ponis.-

-Por alla.-Señalo de igual forma para confirmar a donde yo señalaba.-

-Así es.-

-Bien… Entonces… Ire por acá.-Decía Eternal poniéndose de pie rápidamente para ir en dirección a donde iba Lyra.-

-¡No espera Eternal!-

 _ **/Mientras tanto con Applebloom/Narración en tercera persona/**_

-¿¡Que tu le diste que!?-Gritaron Twilight y Starlight al mismo tiempo que Applebloom se habia presentado frente a ambas en la escuela de la amistad.-

-¡No fue mi culpa lo juro! La abuela Smit pensó que era cualquier otra cosa menos una poción, nunca espere que se lo diera realmente… aque cierto es que parte de la culpa es mía por dejarla a simple vista pero… Nunca tuve intenciones de que Eternal la tenga.-

-¿Y donde esta a todo esto?-

Al poco tiempo Spike termino entrando por una de las ventanas del lugar con ayuda de sus alas y aterrizo frente a Twilight y Starlight.

-¡Chicas! Algo extraño le pasa a Eternal.-Dijo algo cansado y con falta de aire el dragón purpura.-

Instintivamente Starlight y Twilight voltearon a ver a Applebloom de manera incriminatoria a lo que ella solo sonrió de manera nerviosa.

-¿Donde esta Spike?-Pregunto Twilight.-

-Persiguiendo como un acosador a Lyra por todo Poniville, logre despistarle un momento para darle algo de tiempo a Lyra pero, no se si eso le sirva por mucho tiempo.-

-Bien, tu y Applebloom busquen a Zecora y pídanle un antídoto para la poción que utilizaste.-Ordeno Twilight par aluego mirar a Starlight.- Si nos damos prisa podremos retenerlo antes de que cometa algo indebido.-

-¿Donde se encuentra Lyra?- Pregunto Starlight mirando al dragón adolecente quien miro a la susodicha.-

-Esta en el palacio en la habitación cuatro de la planta baja.-

Starlight asintió y rápidamente los respectivos cuernos de ambas comenzaron a brillar para luego desaparecer del lugar.

-Vamos enseguida.-

 _ **/Entre los pasillos del palacio de la amistad./**_

Mas tarde que temprano terminaron llegando Twilight y Starlight a la habitaacion que habia dicho Spike que se encontraba Lyra, la susodicha se encontraba bastante nerviosa, inclusive en el momento en que tanto Twilight como Starlight abrieron la puerta la unicornio verde, habia soltado un grito de pánico al pensar que se trataba de su perseguidor.

-¡Twiligth tienes que ayudarme!-Dijo Lyra acercándose hasta con la Alicornio.-

-Ya nos puso Spike al tanto… ¿Donde se encuentra Eternal?-Pregrunto Twilight.-

-Con suerte muy lejos de mi.-Lyra se llevo una mano a su brazo.-Ni siquiera se porque ese repentino interes hacia ami.-

-De hecho fue por una posion que indirectamente Applebloom se la proporciono.-Hablo Starlight dándole a conocer el porque.-

-¿-U-Una poción?-Dijo algo decaída.-N-No fue por… ¿cuestión propia?-

-No-Hablo Twilight- tal parece que Zecora le habia pedido que hiciera una poción en especifa de su elección para ver su avance en esta rama… admito que fue bien hecha, el efecto de amor es bueno, y…-Poco después Starlight solo aclaro su garganta.-

-Oh si, el punto es que esos sentimientos no son propios de el, tan solo esta siendo manipulado por la poción… cosa extraña realmente, porque Cadence habia entendado utilizar su magia y no logro nada.-Quedo pensante la Alicornio.-

-Eso es cierto… ¿Como una poción puede ser mas fuerte que la magia de la misma princesa del amor?-Dijo Starlight algo curiosa y extrañada.- Si bien es cierto y lo que dijo Eternal sobre su libre albedrio, tengo entendido que esto se los otorgo su "Deidad" o al menos según Eternal. Lo cual suponemos que cierta magia que intente manipularlos.-

-¡Exacto!-Dijo Twilight llamando la atención de ambas.- Nosotros… Nadie puede manipular a Eternal por ningún medio ¡pero! ¿Si hace las cosas por cuenta propia? El tomo la poción voluntariamente, se podría decir que estaba "De acuerdo" en usarla… de manera indirecta pero, mi punto es que nadie en si puede obligar a un humano porque no esta de acuerdo en actuar en contra de su voluntad, pero si se le "Engaña" podría hacer lo que otros quisieran sin el darse cuenta realmente de ser usado ¿no?-

-Eso suena malévolo.-Sonrió ligeramente Starlight- Me agrada y es un muy bien punto.

-Bien, pero a todo esto ¡Mi problema!-Dijo Lyra volviendo a llamar la atención de ambas haciendo un puchero.-

-Bueno… necesitamos tenerlo bajo custodia hasta que Applebloom tenga el antídoto.-Dijo Twilight.-

-Pues…-Hablo Starlight.- Eternal esta "Enamorado" de Lyra ¿no?-

-¿Qué?-Dijo Lyra confundida hasta que entendio a lo que se refería.- ¡Ah no! ¡No! ¡NO! ¡No sere la carnada para ese lunático!

 _ **/Quince minutos después/Narración en primera persona/ Sunlight/**_

Mi guardia comenzó como todos los días sin mucho que hacer, siempre tenemos que estar en grupos de tres, cada grupo debe tener un unicornio, esto en caso de tener que reconocer a un Simulador oculto… Pese a que Thorax tenga a margen a gran parte de los simuladores… Cierto es que no todos han aceptado a este simulador como su nuevo gobernante. Algunos aun están con la Reina Chrysalis, quien sabe donde este en este punto… Mi grupo y yo estábamos pasando juntamente por la parte central del pueblo, los adornos decorativos sobre el día de los corazones y los cascos estaban sobre gran parte de las casas del poblado, incluso sobre algunos establecimientos, habia gran cantidad de parejas caminando por las calles de Poniville.

Pese a mi intento por hablar con Eternal aun no lo he encontrado… supongo que será cuando termine mi guardi…

-¡Ayudenme por favor!-

Instintivamente mi grupo y yo volteamos a ver de que se trataba, a lo lejos podíamos ver a una poni… la reconosco, actualmente hace presentaciones en Canterlot con un grupo orquestal, ella toca una Lira y un arpa, irónicamente su nombre es Lyra, parecía estar escapando de algo o mas bien de alguien. Decidimos ir en su ayuda pero poco después notamos que se trataba de…

-¿Eternal?-Dije extrañada al ver que era este humano quien perseguia como un completo desquisiado a la pobre Unicornio, pero… algo en su mirada no era la misma de siempre, no podría decirlo, simplemente era extraña, no era habitual en el… de hecho no recuerdo verlo con una cara parecida nunca.

Al poco tiempo aquella yegua termino acercándose hasta con nosotros para ocultarse detrás de mi y mis compañeros, pero cuando vimos a Eternal acercarse a nosotros.

-¡D-Detenganlo por favor!-Dijo Lyra desesperada-

Solo mire al susodicho detenerse frente a nosotros al tiempo que decía.- Podrian por favor dejarme estar con la hermosa dama que tienen a sus espaldas?-

Los dos cadetes que me acompañaban se negaron como era de esperar, pero… "hermosa dama?" Tengo entendido que Lyra y Eternal tienen una relación poco… "cercana" de hecho me lo dijo la misma amiga de Lyra, Bombón, ya que tal parece que Eternal no tiene en muy alta estima a Lyra, tengo entendido por el "Fetiche" de humanos.

-¿Se puede saber que es lo que es lo que le tratas de hacer a esta yegua?-Hablo uno de los cadetas evitando que Eternal se acercara mas a Lyra con su lanza, solo apartándolo con el mango de la misma sin llegar a lastimarlo.-

-¡Mueve potrillo esa yegua es mía!-

Yo entiendo y comprendo que la guardia no puede utilizar la violencia al menos que sea en extremo necesario encontra de un civil pero…

-¡Que te quites a la verga!-

Por muy fantacioso que pareciera, Eternal no parecía del todo humano… Bueno… la apariencia la tenia pero… era como si viera a esa poni rosa o al menos en esencia frente mío pues al cabo de pocos segundo mire como Eternal le quitaba la lanza al primer cadete para luego patearlo y mandarlo hacia un árbol que estaba un lado nuestro mientras que el segundo intento detenerlo pero este no corrió con la misma suerte, pues utilizando la lanza golpeo la cabeza del cadete con la lanza solo rombiendola pero noqueando al guardia en el acto.

Poco después Eternal miro que estaba yo cubriendo a la yegua para poco después mirar como el en un acto poco convencional y… la verdad no entiendo esta fascinación de los machos pero termino rompiendo solo su camisa solo porque si al tiempo que gritaba…

-¡Ahhh el poder del amor!-

Eh de admitir que al menos en cuerpo ha progresado bastante… la ultima vez que lo mire no estaba tan bien formado como hasta ahora…

-Eternal, el agredir a dos guardias reales es motivo de encarcelamiento de hasta un año de prisión ¿te das cuenta de ello?-Hable claramente llevando mi mano hasta la empuñadora de mi espada.-

-Escaparia solo para estar con ella.-Comenzó a caminar hacia ami.-

Conforme daba pasos solo escuchaba un quejido de preocupación de Lyra, suspire pesadamente al tiempo que desenvainaba mi espada, al ver esto, Eternal solo dio un paso hacia atrás como si se preparara.

-¿Así que tu también? Bien, nadie me apartara de mi futura prometida.-

Desvié mi mirada hacia la unicornio verde y dije.

-¿Como cambio tan rápido de opinión con respecto a ti?-Pregunte a la unicornio quien dijo lo siguiente.-

-Tal parece que se bebio una poción de amor por accidente y… pues termino obsecionado por mi jeje.-Dijo nerviosa.- Además que querían que le encontrara y ya lo hice solo estoy haciendo tiempo.-

-¿Tiempo? Y ¿para que?-Dije confundida.-

Para cuando me pude dar cuenta Eternal habia golpeado mi espada con la parte sobrande de la lanza para aparla de el, estuvo dispuesto a golpearme y lo logro, sin embargo de no ser por la armadura que llevo puesta, habría quedado en el suelo adolorida, por ende fue esta la que recibió el impacto, reaccione tan rápido como pude para regresarle el golpe con el mango de mi espada, golpeándolo en la frente con ella al tiempo que lo alejaba de Lyra, pero el no se detuvo ahí, con mucha mas ferocidad se acerco a mi nuevamente, utilice mi magia para quitarle la bara en su mano pero al hacerlo coloque mis manos en posición defensiva para aparter a Eternal y empujarlo nuevamente, al hacer esto el ropezo y cayo hacia atrás, rápidamente me posicione frente a el y coloque mi espada alrededor de su cuello.

-No quiero hacerte daño Eternal… Alejate de este poni.-Adverti nuevamente.-

-Necia impura no me digas que hacer.-

Para cuando pude reaccionar Eternal habia dado in giro, pateando mi espada quitandomela de la mano, en el proceso del giro me golpeo el rostro, aunque nuevamente la armadura o en esta caso el casco mitigo parte del golpe, solo desestabilizándome, por un momento, pero esto le dio ventaja suficiente a Eternal para tomarme del brazo izquierdo jalarme hacia a el al tiempo que con su otra mano me quitaba el casco y me golpeaba la cabeza con fuerza con la suya.

Termine cayendo al suelo aturdida y adolorida por el golpe, miraba borroso yo solo veía como el se acercaba a Lyra lentamente.

Cuando la tubo a su alcance note que Eternal la tomo de los hombro al tiempo que dijo…

-¡Ahora voy hacerte mía!-

Poco después de esto Lyra solo miro hacia un lado suyo y miro a Pinkie, esta poni corria agran velocidad hasta que termino acercándose hasta con nosotros y le grito a Eternal.

-¡Mira Eternal es William Vely!-

-¿¡Hay no mames donde!?-su tono de voz cambio drásticamente a lo que podría decirse /Fan girl/

Poco después de decir esto un dardo termino clavándose en el cuello de Eternal

-¡No puedo creer que cayera en el truco mas viejo del mundo!- poco después de esto solo logrando que la mirada de Eternal se perdiera por un momento y cayera de espaldas.

Para cuando pude notar mire que tanto la princesa Twilight como Starlight y una Cebra se acercaban al lugar, siendo la cebra quien traía consigo una cerbatana.

-Muchas gracias por entretenerlo Teniente Sunlight.-Dijo Twilight acercándose a mi para ayudarme a ponerme de pie.-

-Abría estado mejor que me hubieran dicho que debía hacer desde un principio…-

 _ **/Mas tarde esa misma noche en el palacio de la amistad/**_

Resulta ser que el dardo contenia un tranquilizante… quella Cebra que me habia ayudado la otra noche estaba con nosotros. Venia acompañada del dragón de Twilight y una potranca, discutieron sobre el problema que habia ocurrido "Gracias a ella" es una chica al final de cuentas, aunque cierto es que no debe dejar objetos y cosas como estas a la vista de cualquiera, y mas cuando no se tiene idea de lo que puede pasar.

Las cosas no fueron para mas… Los cadetes no tenían lesiones graves, tan solo abolladuras en sus armaduras.

Poción de amor… Es una de muchas pociones que esta prohibida fabricar en Equestria… pero tratándose de una potranca que esta practicando la creación de pociones con una cebra bastante buena en esto… decidimos pasar por esta vez esa violación a la ley además de ser su primera infracción.

Terminamos llevando a Eternal al castillo donde Zecora le administro un poco mas de antídoto contra esta poción. Tras aclarar los inconvenientes, dejamos en reposo a Eternal en su habitación, debo admitir que estaba a nada de mandarlo nuevamente al tártaro cuando escuche las palabras que le decía a Lyra… pero al saber que eso fue producto de una poción, puedo estar mucho mas tranquila.

Siempre debe haber algo que evite que hable con Eternal seria un poco obvio lo que tenia planeado para esta fecha… supongo que será para la siguiente… Pese a que mi horario hubiese terminado hace horas… Había permanecido al lado de Eternal mirando como lo terminaban de atender adecuadamente.

Al final Zecora termino por administrarle el antídoto y solo nos pidió que le dejásemos descansar, después de eso se llevo consigo a la joven potranca que parecía bastante arrepentida por lo sucedido.

Mas tarde que temprano las únicas en la habitación con Eternal eramos…

-Valla día. ¿no es así?-Hablo la unicornio rosa llamada Sterlight quien estaba aun lado mío, mirando al igual que yo el estado de aquel humano.-

-Supongo…Y pensaba que las cosas no podrían ponerse mas extrañas, ahora veo que si es posible.-

-Por cierto muchas gracias por ayudarnos… Aunque después de esto no se como se tome Eternal las cosas…-Dijo Starlight mientras se dirigía a la puerta.-

-Starlight…-Le hable antes de que abandonara la habitación.-

-¿Si?-Volteo a verme.-

-¿Que pensaste de todo esto que ocurrió hoy?-

-Con respecto a lo de la poción?-Le asentí un par de veces.-

-Pues…-Parecia algo nerviosa por esta pregunta, es obvio que no soy la única que espera estar con Eternal, se que Lyra nunca estuvo en sus planes pero Starlight por otro lado… es de quien me preocupa mas… los antecedentes que tiene sin duda la mantienen bajo vigilancia de parte de la guardia… Cierto es que esta bajo el ala de la princesa Twilight… Pero eso no la salvara si hace algo indebido nuevamente.-

-Ya veo… Supongo que ya somos dos…-

-¿Sunlight?-

-Mira Starlight… hace poco hable con Rainbow Dash… me puso al corriente de todo lo que ocurrió aquel día en Sugar Cube… Para serte honesta, me siento como una completa idiota.-Me puse de pie.- La verdad es que el calor del momento me hizo hacer las cosas que hice… No soy una yegua que olvide las cosas de un día para otro.-

Ella permaneció callada un momento hasta que contesto.

-Debiste aclarar las cosas… Eternal intento acercarse nuevamente a ti y solo lo hiciste de lado… No una si no muchas veces… Y… ¿Ahora quieres regresar con el?-Me miro cruzándose de brazos, algo molesta.- No me parece justo para Eternal.-

-¿Para Eternal? O ¿para ti?-Arquee una ceja y mire a la unicornio.- Entiendo que estés molesta… Intentaste también convencerme de que hablase con el… Pero comprende, no soy una yegua que olvide fácil las cosas, soy muy impulsiva o al menos en la mayoría de las situaciones.

-¿Sabes a caso lo mucho que le dolio que lo dejaras?-Me miro detenidamente mientras su mirada se ponía bastante mas seria.- Superar su "Relación" no fue fácil y olvidarte… fue realmente un reto para el, el simple hecho de que se encontraran por la calle debido a tu trabajo como guardia le fue mas difícil… No se como empezaron su relación y como la mantuvieron, pero puedo notar que el realmente le daba mucha mas importancia a lo que tu alguna vez podrías hacerlo.-

-Lo se… Fue mi culpa Starlight… Y no niego lo que hice y lo que paso, es solo que…-

-Además-Me interrumpió abruptamente.-¿Con que derecho lo dices tu? ¿Porque habría de darte el una oportunidad a ti cuando lo mandaste al tártaro no una si no varias veces?-

Tenia razón… ¿Como no mire eso?

-Tan solo… Yo…-Suspire resignada.- Quería decirle lo mucho que lo siento, es todo.-

Me di media vuelte y me dispuse a irme, dejandoa Starlihgt dentro de la habitación.

Tenia tanta razón… hubo una vez en la cual Eternal y yo solo chocamos y pensé que quizás podríamos reintentar la relación pero… simplemente me alejo de el como si ya no le importara… En ese momento la princesa Cadence me habia dicho que intentaba que nosotros dos pudiésemos estar nuevamente juntos pero que su magia únicamente me afectaría a mi y a el no.

Puede y Starlight tenga razón… No tengo el derecho de decirle a Eternal nada si ya todo se lo dije antes… una lastima que fuese en medio de un momento tan débil y segada por el enojo.

 _ **/A la mañana siguiente/Narración en primera persona/Eternal.**_

Ni una resaca me había pegado tan duro como este maldito malestar, ni siquiera recuerdo lo que paso ayer, me sentía mareado y con ganas de vomitar a cada momento. El maldito sol me molestaba la vista… poco después de haberme despertado Twilight habia entrado con una bandeja de comida y algo de medicamento…

-Que bueno que estas mejor-Sonrió amigable Twilight mientras dejaba la bandeja al lado de la mesa de noche.-

-Dentro de lo que cabe… ¿Qué paso? No recuerdo nada.-Me lleve una mano a mi cara para tapar el sol que golpeaba mis ojos.-

-Deja te cierro las cortinas…-

Ella me puso al corriente de lo que paso el día anterior, tal parece que me habia tomado una poción de amor… aunque no recuerdo haber vevido nada el día anterior…

-Eso fue lo que paso… Zecora dijo que, como no has usado nunca una poción y un antídoto para estas, hay ciertos efectos secundarios pero serán momentáneos hasta que te recuperes.-

-Carajo… Una lastima lo que paso, hace mucho que no siento una resaca como esta.-Tome uno de los Sanwiches que trajo Twilight.- Dime que esto si tiene…-

-Descuida, tiene lo que te gusta.-Dijo Twilight rápidamente.-

Pude comer tranquilamente lo que me trajo, la ultima vez que ella me hizo unos Sandwiches, tenían pasto sabe cuantas plantas mas y termine con dolor estomacal.

-¿Por cierto donde esta Starlight?-Pregunte antes de darle otra mordida.-

-Oh, se encuentra recibiendo un encargo que le hizo a Ember el otro día, y despidiendo a Thorax, estará aquí contigo dentro de poco.-

-Vale, una cosa mas.-

-¿SI?-Dijo curiosa Twilight mirándome detenidamente.-

-¿Que paso con Lyra entonces?-

-Oh, bueno, supongo que después de lo que casi le haces… creo que mantendrá distancia jeje.-

-No la culpo, pero la verdad es mejor así… La acosadora era ella no tienes idea de cuanto, es una lastima no estar consciente de ese día para haber disfrutado haberle pagado con la misma moneda.-

-Jajaja, hay Eternal, te dejo de momento, tendré que ir a la escuela y estaré aquí al medio día, Spike estará aquí contigo por si necitas alguna otra cosa.-

El susodicho ni me habia dado cuenta, estaba en todo este tiempo al lado de Twilight mirándome con curiosidad.

-Que onda.-Alce mi mano a lo que el hizo lo mismo.-

-Es bueno ver que estas mejor jeje.-Dijo Spike mientras cargaba consigo una especie de juego de meza.-

-Bien los dejare solos.-

Twilight termino saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Que llevas ahí Spike?-Dije extrañado.-

-Oh, bueno… como estarás reposando un momento pensé en quizás pasar algo de tiempo contigo para distraerte y no la pases aburrido y traje un juego llamado "Ogros y mazmorras"-Dijo con cierto entuciasmo en su rostro.-

-Supongo que podre intentarlo… No soy muy bueno en ese tipo de juegos.-

-¡No importa! Yo te enseño.-Sonrió divertido.-

No puedo terminar con las esperanzas de un niño, además parece ser que le agrada demasiado el juego… supongo que puedo darle gusto solo por hoy.

-Ven Phyna.-Le hable a mi fenix quien parecia sacudir su cabeza y termino volando hasta estar sobre mi regaso.- Papi quiere cariño.-Dije al tiempo que la abrazaba.-Bien Spike... Explicame como funciona esa cosa.-

 ** _Fin del cap_**

 ** _Nota del autor:Chicos la habilidad que adquiere Eternal gracias al demonio se las dejare a elegir a ustedes vale? la mas original sera la que se utilice por el resto del fic._**


	20. Día de los tontos y enamorados parte 2

-Normalmente no tendría problemas si solo se tratara de uno pero… ¿dos?-

-¿No te gusta?-

Tenía frente de mi a Pinkie Pie, quien traía consigo dos pasteles, tenía un delantal blanco con un corazón en medio de este, en un principio se había acercado a mí con un gran pastel, tal parecía que quería entregármelo en el día de los corazones y los cascos como acto de amistad, se lo acepte de buena manera pero… justamente hoy en la tarde llego con un segundo pastel igual de grande que el primero, ni siquiera me había comido la mitad y eh de decir que fue Spike y Twilight quienes me han ayudado a comer.

¿Cómo decírselo sin lastimar sus sentimientos? Ella tiende a regalar cosas y esto me hace pensar ¿De dónde saca el dinero para costearse estos gastos?

-No es eso Pinkie, es solo que ni siquiera me he acabado el que me has dado primero.-

-Oh… es eso.-Dijo mientras sus orejas caían y su crin comenzaba a volverse lacio.- Supongo que no son tan buenos como los tuyos por eso.-

-Sabes que no es eso Pinkie, a diferencia del resto de los ponis, nosotros los humanos no nos atragantamos de comida. Comemos lo justo, yo no podría comer si quiera la mitad de lo que tú o Spike pueden llegar a comer y véase que Spike come bastante.-

-Pero tú no quieres comer mi pastel…-Hablaba casi al punto del llanto.-

-¡Vale! Dame eso.-Dije tomando el pastel con mis manos-

\- ¡sí! -

Apenas hacer eso su pelo se esponjo tan rápido como tome el pastel en mis manos, al igual que su actitud cambiaba a una mucho más alegre.

-¿Eh?-Dije extrañado al ver su cambio tan repentino en su crin y estado de ánimo.- "Tan solo me vio la cara y de paso mi punto débil en toda chica… Carajo"-

-Por cierto Starlight te está buscando.-Dijo antes de levantarse de la mesa y dirigirse a atender a la clientela de Sugar Cube Corner.-

Si, ya me hacía a la idea de que tendríamos que encontrarnos nuevamente, de hecho desde que me pidió a Lucifer no la he vuelto a ver, me preocupa que ese idiota haga algo indebido, encima de todo me preocupa que se coma a criaturas y le descubran… al final el terminara perdiendo.

-Vale Pinkie, veré como regreso con esto.-Señale el pastel mientras comenzaba a caminar hasta la puerta.-

-¡Nos vemos mañana en la escuela Eternal!-

Después de lo ocurrido con Lyra, por lo visto a Bombón le preocupa lo que pueda pasar, por ende me pidió que evitara acercarme a su establecimiento, al menos hasta que se le pase el susto a Lyra, de hecho le causo bastante gracia este hecho, aunque le pareció bueno esto ya que de ese modo Lyra comprendería como ella se comportaba conmigo estos días.

Hasta cierto punto me pareció bueno, sin embargo, sin el ingreso de Bombón estaré más ajustado de dinero… la verdad no me falta mucho, supongo que apretarme en cinturón por unas semanas más bastara para tener lo que quiero. Shining Armor no tardará en llegar, lo vería en Canterlot una semana antes de la gran gala del galope. Si mis cálculos no me fallan tendré el dinero para ese día… no fue sencillo, pero creo en el fondo que valió la pena.

-¿Otra vez pastel?-Dijo Spike algo frustrado mirándome entrar con dos pasteles de un tamaño considerable.-

-Créeme que lo intente… Lo juro… Esa yegua sabe dónde golpear.-

-Vale…-Suspiro pesadamente el dragón mientras me ayudaba con uno.- Llevemos los a tu habitación de hielo, al menos ahí se mantendrán frescos por un tiempo.-

El juego… Ciertamente mostré cierta atracción por el juego de mesa que trajo el otro día Spike a mí para jugar, fue entretenido o al menos en un principio, el hecho de empezar de cierto punto se volvía algo repetitivo así que opte por dejarlo unos días por el hecho de que si lo jugaba todos los días perdería el interés.

Una vez dejamos los pasteles mire al dragón adolecente y lo incite a ir a la cocina a preparar algo para la comida de esta tarde, parecía interesado así que le encargue algunas cosas para que fuese al centro a traer unas cosas que faltaban… Ni muy flojo ni muy entusiasmado fue a paso rápido para comenzar a cocinar, mientras me hacía con algunos sartenes y utensilios para la preparación de esta tarde, escuche la puerta de la cocina abrirse lentamente, no podía ser Spike de eso estaba seguro ya que apenas se había ido.

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy?-Hablo una voz femenina.-

No me fue difícil distinguir la voz de Starlight, parecía ocultar algo detrás de ella, ya que permanecía con sus manos detrás de su espalda a cada instante, tenía una sonrisa algo más llamativa y divertida en su rostro de lo que estoy acostumbrado a ver en ella.

-Bastante mejor, el dolor aun no desaparece de todo realmente, creo que para dentro de dos o tres días, el dolor desaparecerá por completo.-Voltee a ver a Starlight mientras afilaba un cuchillo.-¿Dónde has estado? Pinkie me dijo que me estuviste buscando hoy.-

-Bueno…-Ella se acercó a mí aun con sus manos detrás de su espalda- Estuve con Ember un tiempo, arreglando un asunto con ella…-Poco después ella me rodeo de tal modo que siempre me miraba al rostro para cubrir lo que ella tapaba.-Y hace poco me trajo lo que le encargue.- Me dijo con una sonrisa.-

-Vale… en cuanto a mi gema Starlight me gustaría que…-

-He ahí el detalle.-Sonrió ligeramente- Sé que te agradan mucho las armas, en especial las espadas, así que me di a la tarea de conseguirte una muy especial…-

Acto seguido ella revelo lo que tanto ocultaba detrás suyo, se trataba de una caja grande, alargada, estaba decorada para que fuese un regalo, la envoltura consistía en adornos solares, de listón azul.

-La hoja la hicieron en el reino dragón, Ember dice que ahí se hacen las mejores espadas, en cuanto a la empuñadura… hay un herrero que es bastante bueno y le hice un encargo para complementar bien la hoja-

Ni siquiera me espere a abrir el regalo, la verdad lo hacía porque me preocupaba Lucifer, ya que ni siquiera lo había escuchado, al quitarle la envoltura al regalo, mire que había un estuche para una espada corta. El aspecto de la espada en si podría decir que es de apariencia china, al menos en los retoques y forma de la misma, adornos dorados cubrían toda la funda, los bordados daban representación de lo que eran cada uno de los símbolos de las princesa… la verdad algo innecesario para mi gusto pero viniendo de Starlight… Se agradece el gesto. Siendo el de Celestia en la parte superior de la funda, luego la de Twilight, después Cadence y al final en una luna Plateada siendo clara representación de la CM de Luna, La empuñadura sinceramente era algo envidiable, mango dorado que estoy casi seguro que es oro, pues es demasiado pesado para una espada corta como esta, pienso yo, en la base, se encontraba la gema que contenía a Lucifer quien no tardo en hablarme.

-"Debo admitirlo… La chica sabe escoger estilos, no como otro que decidió solamente ponerme en un anillo"-Hablo con cierta burla y malicia.-

-"Es menos llamativo un anillo que una espada ¿sabes? Discreción ante todo"-

Seguí mirando la espada y la simple mirada de Starlight me pedía que la desenfundara, decidí cumplirle el gusto, pero esta clase de objetos, al menos en lo personal, prefiero tenerlos en un estante para muestra o exhibición, no para usarse por el simple hecho de los detalles tan finos que tiene, como para haber sido hecho la mayor parte por dragones.

Al desenfundar la espada, note que la hoja era de color azul, cosa extraña realmente, ya que me esperaba algo más metalizado hasta que…

-Maud me dijo que tu gema favorita era el zafiro así que.-Sonrió nerviosamente.- Le pedí a Ember que pudieran hacerte la hoja de la espada de zafiro puro.-

Además de ese gran detalle, había letras que al menos a mi parecer no podría comprender, pero si reconocía, pues las reconocía nada más por las menciones en películas, libros y cuentos, las tan mencionadas "Runas" pienso que solo son de adorno ya que resaltan de un color rojizo.

-¿Y esto? ¿Son runas?-

-Bueno… SI y no, tienen la apariencia de las runas pero no contienen magia, hasta donde se solo Starswirl y Mist Mane, saben y conocen del uso correcto de las runas, en si solo son solo para darle un toque mejor a la espada.-Me miro detenidamente.- ¿T-Te gusta?-

El diseño es hermoso en todos los aspectos, no calculo realmente el valor de un regalo como este en mi mundo… el puro oro que tiene me saldría casi en un riñón y la mitad del otro, en cuanto al Zafiro… Ni con diez vidas podría comprarme lo suficiente como para hacer una hoja de zafiro puro. Pero estando en un lugar donde las gemas y metales preciosos abundan… más "Económico" ya que quizás lo único caro aún siguen siendo los metales preciosos, puesto que las gemas son sumamente abundantes.

-Es hermosa Starlight.-Regrese a la funda la espada.- Muchas gracias.-

Abrace con fuerza a Starlight, le agradecí de ante mano esto, ella parecía más que sorprendida que le abrazara, cosa extraña ya que es normal que alguien en forma de agradecimiento te de un abrazo o alguna otra muestra.

-D-De nada, por un momento pensé que no te gustaría.-Dijo aliviada mientras correspondía el abrazo.-

-Viniendo de ti, hasta un simple chocolate es bueno como regalo.-Le sonreí amigablemente-

Después de separarnos del abrazo le note un leve sonrojo en su rustro, deje salir una leve risa ante esto, cosa que pareció molestar en un principio a Starlight quien poco después termino riendo también.

-¿Dime que prepararas hoy?-Dijo la unicornio rosa mientras se colocaba a un lado mío mirando la mesa donde apenas comenzaba acomodar las cosas.-

-En algo para Spike y para mí, pero si te nos quieres unir, dime que quieres y lo preparare.-

-Bueno… Quiero ayudarte esta vez en la cocina.-Sonrió inocentemente mientras tomaba uno de los cuchillos.-

-Vale, me parece justo tomando en cuenta el regalo, claro está-

Siendo sincero… El regalo es increíble viniendo de ella, in necesario incluso podría decir, ya que ella no debía darme nada, de hecho todo lo contrario, yo debería de ser quien le diese algo a cambio de todo lo que ha hecho por mí, desde ayudarme a preparar mis clases cada semana, hasta por el hecho de venir de vez en cuando a ayudarme con los que aceres de aquí del castillo, entre ellos la cocina.

A diferencia del resto de las chicas, Starlight y Spike en algunos casos, son los únicos a quienes les permito ayudarme en la cocina, mas desde que conseguí el resto de utensilios que hacían falta.

Ni siquiera Applejack toca una bandeja para Pays desde que estoy aquí en el castillo… Pinki no toca PARA NADA ningún molde para pasteles o gelatinas aquí… Ni a la misma Twilight le permito tocar un maldito tenedor si no está en el comedor.

Claro que me volví muy posesivo y más con la cocina, pero… "Más ayuda el que no estorba".

/Narración en primera persona/ Spike/

La verdad es mucho mejor ver a Eternal en sus cinco sentidos, desde el incidente de la poción de Amor de Applebloom, Lyra ha tomado distancia de Eternal, es gracioso pensar que después de lo ocurrido quedara con cierto "Trauma", es irónico, ya que era ella quien siempre le insinuaba a Eternal que quería estar con él, o salir en una cita Lyra y él, realmente es hilarante pensar esto. Por un momento Lyra podía haber aprovechado el efecto de la poción de amor para ella misma, pero supongo que algo le salió mal de un principio, o es que Eternal en ese estado no la miraba con "Buenas" intenciones.

-Hola Spike, ¿dime que necesitas?-

-Bueno, esto de la lista.-Dije entregándole a la dependiente lo que necesitaba-

Estaba en un puesto de frutas y verdura, así que podría esperar, me puse a pensar si a Eternal le agradaría pasar este viernes con Discord, Big Mac y yo, después de todo, a Eternal le agrado bastante el juego de Ogros y calabozos.

-Hablando de Ogros y Calabozos.-

Poco después de escuchar esa voz supe que se trataba de Discord, quien apareció encima de una manzana en una versión diminuta de él.

-Nunca Dije eso. Aunque entiendo que estés impaciente por jugar, después de todo te volviste muy bueno últimamente.-

Poco después Discord recobro su tamaño normal y se paró frente de mí.

-Escuche por ahí que a tu "medio hermano" le agradaba jugar ese juego en su juventud, ¿porque no lo invitamos también?-

-¿A Shining Armor?-Dije un tanto pensativo.- No sería mala idea realmente, me dijo que si jugaba esto hace años… Pero no creo que tenga tiempo para venir.-

-¡Tonterías!-Sonrió Discord mientras hacia una pirueta en el aire y aparecía un muñeco de Eternal y otro de Shining Armor.- Escuche por ahí que nuestro agradable principito, vendrá a hablar de algo con Eternal, supongo que podrás aprovechar para preguntarles a ambos para que se nos unan. ¿Qué dices?-

-Pues… Supongo, pero…-Dije inseguro mientras miraba a Discord.-

-Ash, tu siempre con peros, no perdemos nada con invitarlos, mientras más mejor, tú lo dijiste, después de todo, dijiste también que Eternal parecía buen jugador de este juego.-Se cruzó de brazos mirándome detenidamente.-

-Está bien, cuando venga Shining los invitare ¿vale? Pero no te aseguro que vengan.-

-¡Estupendo!-

Después de eso Discord desapareció en una estela de humo, la cual me molesto un poco a mí y a la dependiente del negocio quien tocio un par de veces. Ya una vez con mis cosas, regrese al palacio, después de todo Eternal me estaría esperando. Con un paso algo apresurado y con cuidado de no tirar las cosas comencé a volar para llegar más rápido, poco después entre por la ventana de la cocina diciendo:

-¡Ya traje las cosas que me pediste Eternal!-Grite al tiempo de aterrizar y dejar las cosas en la mesa.-Ya podemos comenzar a cocinar tengo hambre-Sonreí volteando a ver a Eternal.-

Sin embargo note que Starlight estaba también en la cocina y que ella y Eternal me estaban mirando en especial Starlight quien tenía una cara roja que parecía detonar molestia y encima tras dar un fuerte pisotón con su casco dijo.

-¡Ah por Celestia!-Acto seguido salió de la cocina mirándome de mala manera… Esa mirada la conozco y tal parece que entre en muy mal momento…-

Después de que Starlight saliera de la cocina con un fuerte portazo mire a Eternal quien parecía asustado por la reacción de Starlight.

-Mal momento ¿verdad?-Dije apenado mientras me rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza.-

-Por lo visto, eso parece… parecía interesada en decirme algo importante, aunque siéndote sincero se lo que quiere decirme.-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y poniendo en la mesa lo que parecía ser una espada corta.-

-¿Y eso?-Señale la espada.-

-Oh, me lo regalo Starlight, me lo quería dar el día de los corazones y los cascos… Pero tú sabes, poción de amor y eso.-

-Pero sabiendo eso… ¿Porque no se lo dices?-Mire incriminatoriamente a Eternal quien parecía importarle poco como le miraba, tenía prácticamente a sus pies a Starlight, pero él no parecía interesarse mucho por ella.-

-Cosas de Hombres Spike, aun eres bastante joven.-

Solo me cruce de brazos, aún sigo sin entender a qué se refiere con "Hombre" y no me ha dicho su significado, por lo cual no puedo hacerme a la idea de muchas cosas por lo pronto, aunque… tomando en cuenta esta interrupción que hice hacia Starlight… comienzo a sentir algo de lastima por ella, no es la primera vez que la pasa esto, ya ha ocurrido varias veces, además, tan solo hace poco ocurrió esto.

/Flash back/

Me encontraba esta vez con Starlight en la escuela ayudándole a ella y a Eternal a preparar uno de los salones para un evento de Cine que habían hecho Rarity y Fluttershy, por lo cual nos habíamos encargado de acomodar sillas en una gran sala y colocar cortinas negras en las ventanas para mejorar la visualización, haciendo que este todo oscuro. Yo estaba ciertamente alejado de ellos colocando unas cortinas en lo alto de las ventanas con ayuda de mis alas cuando, sin querer escuche a Starlight hablar… supongo que se había olvidado que yo estaba ahí.

-Oye Eternal.-Le hablo tímidamente Starlight, colocando una tela blanca sobre una pared.-

-¿Si?-Volteo a verle dejando de acomodar las sillas.-

-B-Bueno… Yo, quería decirte algo, últimamente tu y yo hemos pasado bastante tiempo juntos y quería saber si t...-

No termino de hablar cuando por la puerta de la sala que estábamos preparando se abrió de golpe dejando ver a Ocellus quien parecía tener un problema bastante grande, pues ella portaba una bandeja de comida, pero en ella se miraba una llamarada grande.

-¡P-Profesor! ¡Ayúdeme!-Grito desesperada Ocellus mirando a Eternal.-

-Ocellus… Es la quinta vez que…-Suspiro frustrado.- Dame un minuto Starlight.-

Eternal salió con Ocellus esa vez únicamente logrando que Starlight…

-¡Ah por Celestia!-Grito molesta Starlight, golpeando con su pesuña el suelo provocando que se agrietara el suelo y por consiguiente la tela que serviría para la pantalla callera sobre ella.-

/Fin del flash Back/

-Aun así Eternal, no es lo correcto… A simple vista se nota que Starlight quiere algo contigo.-Insistí mirando como él tomaba un pedazo de ternera y la colocaba sobre la mesa para comenzar a prepararla.-

-Spike… Comprendo a lo que te refieres pero, debes entender que… Bueno…-

-Se trata aun de Sunlight ¿Verdad?-Arquee una ceja.-

-No solo es ella… En otras circunstancias, habría pensado que esta situación había sido muy interesante pero… No sé realmente. Por un lado esta Starlight, comprendo bien sus intenciones realmente, y si ha tenido este problema Chiche de los animes, pero… Por otro lado esta Sunlight, por mucho que quiera apartarla de mi cabeza no puedo Spike.-Termino dando un fuerte cuchillazo al pedazo de ternera. Luego surgió Spitfire y después…-Suspiro pesadamente.- No lo sé Spike… quizás lo único que no quiero es otra decepción.-

-Oh… Tú, ¿ya tenías a alguien más antes de venir aquí?-Dije algo apenado pero con clara curiosidad después de lo que dijo. No tenía intenciones de recordarle algo como eso realmente.-

-Si…-Dijo secamente mientras seguía preparando la ternera.-

No parecía tener ganas de hablar de ello por lo cual decidí comenzar a ayudarle pero…

-Spike… ¿Podrías dejarme esta vez a mí solo?-

-Sí claro.-

No me parece bien que se guarde algo como esto… quizás si lo hablase se sentiría mucho mejor… Pero creo que Cadence sería la más indicada para hablar de esto con Eternal, después de todo fue de gran ayuda en la depresión que sintió Eternal después del "Incidente" con Sunlight y Rainbow.

Tuve que irme de la cocina después de eso, una última mirada a Eternal basto para ver su estado de ánimo, quizás si lo animo hoy en la tarde invitándolo con nosotros y Discord, a lo mejor y se anime un poco más, o al menos para olvidar este mal trago.

/Ya entrada la tarde/

Twilight había regresado de la escuela y Eternal hace poco había terminado de preparar la comida, para nuestra buena noticia, Shining Armor y Cadence habían llegado hace poco, de hecho me sorprendieron, pues solo supe que Shining vendría aquí a Poniville, solo para aclarar los términos que tenían él y Eternal, para la compra de la antigua casa de Shining.

-Qué bueno verte de nuevo Spike.-Dijo Shining saludándome-Ya hacía unos meses sin verte, cuando vengo no estas y cuando vas no estoy yo jeje.-Dijo divertido mientras miraba a dentro del palacio.-

-Jeje, si tienes razón. ¿Y Flurry? ¿No vino con ustedes?-Pregunte curioso.-

-No Spike.-Hablo Cadence.- Mañana tiene clases así que no pudo acompañarnos, pero te envía saludos.-Sonrió amigable.-

Shining casi siempre viste de forma casual, igual que Cadence, no les gusta mucho llamar la atención, pese al estatus que tienen, Cadence siempre ha preferido venir siempre con vestidos, algo casuales como ya bien mencione, siendo el que trae ahora, uno ajustado a su cuerpo, de colores azules, entremezclando un color negro y bordados de color dorado en la base del vestido, Shining por su parte, llevando siempre una camisa de vestir blanca, con un traje negro, y pantalones azules,

-Ya veo… y con su "Problema" ¿Cómo les ha ido?-

-Desde que Eternal nos visitó con Twilight… Bueno, tuvo algunas ideas para ayudarnos con el problema de Flurry y nos ha resultado bastante bien.-Dijo Cadence con una sonrisa.-

-Sí, la verdad es que le estamos muy agradecidos por esto que hizo por nosotros, en especial para ella.-Hablo Shining.-

-Qué bueno escuchar eso, vengan, Eternal apenas termino de hacer la comida, siempre hace algo de más así que vengan.-

-Escuche por Twilight que él hace buena comida.-Dijo Shining.-

-Uff, te quedas corto vengan.-

Me sentía emocionado, por llevarlos, de hecho ni siquiera tardamos en llegar al comedor, donde Starlight y Twilight ya esperaban a que Eternal trajera la comida, por lo cual al vernos a nosotros Twilight rápidamente fue la primera en ponerse de pie para saludar.

-¡Cadence, Hermano!-Dijo feliz Twilight de verlos a ambos.- Vengan siéntense acompáñennos, pensé que vendrían un poco más tarde.-

-Terminamos antes lo que necesitábamos para poder venir Twily.-Sonrió Shining.- Además Eternal me envió una carta diciéndome que ya podía proceder con lo de nuestro acuerdo.-

-Oh, ya veo.-

-Además nos da tiempo para venir a verte.-Sonrió Cadence de forma amigable sentándose al lado de Starlight, quien al verle solo puso algo nerviosa, mientras que Shining se sentó al lado de Twilight yo por mi parte al lado de Shining.-

Poco después la puerta que daba a la cocina se abrió dejando ver a Eternal que traía consigo un carrito de comida, le note un poco más relajado después de lo ocurrido. Al notar a Cadence y a Shining dijo.

-¡Oh Blyat!, de haber sabido traía más platos.-Dijo un tanto divertido mientras colocaba las bandejas en la mesa.-

-Yo los traigo Eternal.-Dije energético poniéndome de pie-

/Narración en primera persona/ Eternal/

Para ser honestos, esperaba la visita de Shining, más no la de su esposa, supongo que solo quieren estar un tiempo juntos, después de todo… Tengo entendido que gran parte de su tiempo lo emplean en su trabajo, Shining como militar en cuestión y Cadence… Gobernante.

Spike no tardo en acomodarles un plato a cada uno de ellos, la verdad tuvimos que dividir un poco la comida, en lo personal no había problema realmente, ya había comido un poco en lo que preparaba la comida de esta tarde, se podría decir que agarraba un poco mientras preparaba la comida. Además… No he sido de los que comen mucho.

Aunque cierto es que no como cualquier cosa. Pero cuando quiero y tengo hambre… Sin afán de agraviar a alguien, seria capas de comerme un caballo.

-En mi ida a Canterlot hace unas semanas te hice el depósito a tu cuenta Shining.-

-Sí, lo sé, por eso mismo estoy aquí, hace unos días pude lograr el cambio para las escrituras y apenas hoy tuve tiempo de poder venir aquí a aclarar todo. Pedo dinos.-Dijo interesado Shining.- ¿Ya pensaste en algún nombre para el restaurante?-

-Tengo unas ideas, pero quisiera primero construirlo y ver que nombre le queda, en si será un restaurante grande, mi idea es hacerlo de dos pisos, el primero dejarlo más para un ambiente familiar, y el segundo para cosas más "Serias", Karaoke, algún evento o solo que quieran reservar el lugar. La cocina seria parte de la planta baja, ya me encargue de conseguir un arquitecto para esto y le di más o menos los detalles de todo. Espero que para invierno de este año pueda estar todo listo.-

Era de esperar un poco la sorpresa en el rostro de todos los presentes… Miraba un poco al futuro de lo que yo quería, pero era lo que habría hecho en mi hogar. Claro que sería un poco más tardado por la economía que tenemos pero… eventualmente lo habría conseguido, y si no fuese posible, tenía la intención de irme a Italia o Rusia, de cualquier forma estaría bien, ya que por mi carrera de Chef, Italiano y Francés eran lenguas casi obligatorias, No las ser del todo, reconozco algunas frases y oraciones simples, no complejas. Ya que nuestros maestros eran realmente estrictos, no soy un poliglota, aunque me habría gustado.

-Es bastante ambicioso lo que quieres.-Dijo Cadence mirándome con detenimiento.-

-Es normal entre los humanos realmente.-Dije encogiéndome de hombros.- Además, la ambición nos ha hecho lo que somos, incluso creo que para ustedes también.-

-No puedo discutir eso.-Dijo con una sonrisa Cadence.- Solo espero y nos invites a la inauguración.-Dijo divertida.-

-Claramente lo voy hacer. Pero adelante, prueben.-Dije incitándoles a probar la comida que había preparado.-

Realmente aquí en el castillo tengo que tener bastante limitada la comida, no soy muy amante de la comida vegetariana o vegana, de hecho he tenido que tomar algunos libros de cocina de la biblioteca de Twilight, para intentar varear en las recetas, cosas estúpidas como "Heno frito" esa cosa se los juro… Nunca me había sentido tan frustrado en hacerlo, tuve que comprar casi 10 kilogramos de heno porque siempre lo terminaba quemando, esa cosa era tan delicada como los frijoles. Pero al menos estos no se quemaban al tacto…

Otra cosa, los cocteles de frutas realmente son muy llamativos y los ven como plato fuerte los equinos de este lugar, yo por mi parte lo veo como un aperitivo.

-Sabes.-Dijo Shining mientras se llevaba otro bocado a su boca.- No tendría problemas en contratarte como cocinero en el imperio, la paga sería buena.-

-¡No!-Dijo Twilight- Entonces quien cocinara aquí-Dijo fingiendo molestia-

-Eso depende… ¿de cuántos miles estamos hablando al día?-Arquee mi ceja mirando a Shining con cierto interés por su propuesta.- ¿y el hospedaje será gratuito?-

-¡Auch!-Dolido por esto Cadence solo dejo salir una risa al igual que Twilight y Starlight.-

-Siempre el dinero le duele a los chicos.-Dijo Cadence divertida.-

-Me consta, ¿les parece si vamos mañana entonces a Canterlot?-Mire a Shining y a Cadence.-

-Está bien, el viaje nos dejó algo cansados de igual forma, además. Me agradaría pasar algo de tiempo con mis hermanos.-Dijo Shining pasando su brazo alrededor de Twilight divertido. Mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba la cabeza de Spike.-

En si el resto de la comida no fue muy relevante, terminamos y como era costumbre tanto Spike como Starlight se encargaban de la losa.

Yo aún tenía cosas que hacer, además… tengo que darle cuello a ese conejo, después de todo tengo que utilizar esta nueva habilidad.

-¿Y adonde se dirige Don Señor?-

Una voz muy conocida la identifique antes de salir por la puerta.

-¿Discord?-Dije extrañado- ¿No deberías estar con Fluttershy? Según tu es noche de "Té"-

-Esa era la idea.-El Dracunecus termino apareciendo en un "Poof" frente a mí, junto a lo que parecía un calendario en donde parecía estar marcado la fecha y un boceto de Fluttershy y ¿Applejack?- Resulta que hoy tenía algo que hacer con Applejack.- Tú por otro lado pareces estar más libre de tiempo-

-Error, estoy escaso de él ahora si me permites.-

Intente sacarle la vuelta a Discord pero como si no aceptara un "No" como respuesta volvió aparecer frente de mí.

-Quizás te agrade lo que haremos hoy por la noche. Nuestro buen amigo Big Mac se anotó para la fiesta.-Dijo en un tono algo ¿Pícaro? Me atrevo a decir, o más bien quería intentar acercarme más a lo que ellos harían.-

-Bien diviértanse.-Dije restándole interés abriendo la puerta del castillo pero, como cual maldito vendedor de puerta en puerta cerro valga la redundancia la puerta del castillo.-

-Shining Armor también se anotó para el juego, ¿estás seguro que no quieres venir?-Intentaba convencerme nuevamente de ir con el pero yo un tanto harto por esto tome su garra y la aparte de la puerta.-

-Discord porque no mejor te vas a chingar a tu ma…-

No termine de siquiera vociferar cuando Spike llego corriendo hacia donde estaba.

-¿¡Discord si acepto venir!?-

El aludido termino estando frente a nosotros con falta de aliento, se tomó unos instantes para respirar y luego mirarnos.

-¿Que dices Eternal? Shining, Big Mac, Discord y Yo participaremos.-Sonrió ligeramente el dragón purpura de playera roja y pantalones azules mirándome detenidamente con cierto entusiasmo-

-"Comienzo a pensar que el universo conspira en mi contra para evitar que mate a ese conejo desgraciado".-Pensé para mis adentros superando de forma cansada.-No no voy a ir a su cosa esa.-Señale a Spike.- NO, no estoy interesado.-Señale luego a Discord.- háganme y vallan a ver si ya puso la marrana.-

Abrí nuevamente la puerta mirando feo a Discord quien poco después alejo sus garras temiendo que le diera un golpe preventivo con la misma puerta.

-Bueno, supongo que la noche de chicos será solo para nosotros.-Dijo Spike dándose por vencido mientras se daba media vuelta.

Instantáneamente después de decir eso me detuve en seco y voltee a mirar a Spike quien al notar esto también me miro y con esto también Discord quien parecía saber algo de mí en ese momento.

-¿Noche de Chicos?-Dije un tanto interesado en esta última frase.- ¿Escuche correctamente?-

-Sip-Sonrió el dragón.- Es justo lo que dije.-

-Hablas de una agitada noche de chicos con Cervezas, Chicas, Antros, Bailes, coqueteos, insinuaciones, cambiar nuestra sangre por alcohol en las venas, chicas, drogas, sexo y ¿Mencione chica?-Dije ya un tanto atraído por lo que para mí realmente es una verdadera noche de chicos, dios… si supieran lo que hicimos una vez Vlad y Dimitri.-

-Créeme no es lo que tú crees-Dijo Discord mientras soltaba una carcajada divertida mientras miraba al dragón.-

-Si quieres puedes venir Big Mac nos espera junto a Shining. Cadence y las chicas saldrán a convivir un tiempo así que podremos aprovechar un tiempo a solas solo los chicos.-

-De hecho suena bastante tentador…-Deje quedando en una pose pensante mientras miraba a Spike.- Bien supongo que iré, Si Big Mac y Shining están ahí de seguro será…-

/Tiempo después/

\- Todo aquello que no esperaba…-Decía desilusionado al estar sentado en una de las sillas al lado de Bigmac mientras que en frente mío estaba Shining quien de entre todos parecía disfrutarlo más además de tener en sus manos tenía unos dados y en la mesa tenían un juego algo peculiar- Adonde fui a parar… no hacía nada de cosas frikis desde que estuve en la secundaria… y eso fue hace más de una década y media.- Que paso con las chicas… el alcohol, la cerveza, la música el antro, las chicas, las botanas, los agasajos ¡LAS CHICAS!... Pero sobre todo ¡las chicas!-Dije desesperado mirando a todos en la sala, quienes parecían estar un tanto extrañados por mi comportamiento, eso sin mencionar que Shining quizás tendría una excusa para esto, y no lo culpo, después de todo está casado-De haber sabido me iba con Zecora… dijo que esta noche estaba libre… no debí cancelarle por estar aquí…-balbuceo en voz baja mientras me acomodaba en la silla- Terminemos con esto-Susurro-

-El juego te encantara lo prometo-Dijo Spike con una sonrisa mientras acomodaba en su silla-

-Sí, tendrá "Algo" que te agradara-Dijo Discord con malicia-

-El juego se llama Ogros y mazmorras-Decía dándole cierto énfasis a sus palabras y algo de "Emoción" a las mismas-

-Jajajaja, desde la academia que no jugaba esto Spike.-Dijo Shining Armor entusiasmado.-

-Dios…-Lleve mi mano a mi cara.-La noche aun es joven… Vynil hoy tiene noche de Karaoke si nos apresuramos a lo mejor y…-

-Vamos Eternal ni siquiera le das la oportunidad, anímate, estoy seguro de que te encantara.-Decía Spike en su intento de animarme y meterme en su juego-

Decidí cumplirle gusto nuevamente, además esta vez estaban otras personas… creo que será bueno intentar esto con más compañeros.

-Vale…-Dije resignado.- Venga la ficha y el lápiz para hacer mi personaje.-

Dicho esto Spike sonrió más animoso y me entrego un pergamino y una pluma junto a un tintero.

-Bueno nos presentaremos-Dijo Spike señalo a Discord- Él es el capitán soquete-

-Y le queda a la perfección-Dije en cierto tono burlón- aunque yo lo ascendería a coronel si no es que a Almirante-

Shining pareció agradarle esta broma, de hecho por esto soltó una fuerte carcajada a la cual me uní, solo logrando que Discord se enojara levemente.

-Y yo soy Garvolkol un mago de nivel 30-Dijo orgulloso de sí mismo el dragón-

-Te voy a deletear prro-Dijo mirando la carta que puso Spike-

-y él es Sir Macbiggol un unicornio caballero negro nivel 27-Coloco la ficha de Bigmac sobre el tablero-Dime qué tipo de personaje quieres ser-Dijo tomando la carta del humano para colocar las especificaciones-

-Dame un minuto ya casi acabo.-Dije tratando de terminar el boceto del dibujo.-

Por lo que pude notar, cada uno de los presentes habían hacho su "Boceto" de dibujo de cómo se representarían, para este punto me sorprendió bastante la habilidad de dibujo que tenía Shining Armor, pues la verdad a diferencia del resto su dibujo que caracterizaba a su personaje era mucho más complejo y más detallado.

No creo superar al dibujo de Armor, pero la verdad no me quedara peor del que los demás tienen…Una vez termine le pase el dibujo a Spike quien inmediatamente se lo paso a Discord para verlo un momento y después me entrego unos dados.

-¿y que se supone que eres?-Dijo Discord sin poder comprender del todo el dibujo.-

-Centurión, eran soldados romanos, de hace casi más de tres mil años.-

-Bien entonces podemos comenzar.-Dijo Spike haciéndole una extraña señal a Discord.-

El susodicho no tardo en chasquear los dedos logrando así que el tablero que estaba sobre la mesa comenzara a brillar.

-¿Saben algo? Aun no es muy tarde para salir de ver…-

Para cuando me di cuenta una fuerte luz me encegueció por unos instantes, estoy casi seguro que le ocurrió lo mismo a todos, no sé qué pretendía Discord con esto pero apenas se valla esta molestia de mis ojos, espero y tenga una buena razón para hacerlo.

Pero ni siquiera hizo falta que lo hiciera, pues apenas abrir los ojos pude notar que nuestro entorno había cambiado muy drásticamente, era como si estuviésemos al aire libre, había pasto, un sendero amarillo hecho de arena, los arboles extrañamente tenían una forma 2D, en cuanto a Spike se miraba con una barba de anciano y una túnica gris y un sombrero de mago junto a un bastón café, en cuanto a Big Mac, el parecía llevar una armadura completamente negra, junto a esto un casco con cornamenta inversa que hacía referencia a las cabras, pero lo extraño de esto era que tenía un cuerno que sobresalía de su frente, que yo recuerde él era un terrestre.

En cuanto a Discord, parecía tener una cabellera rubia junto a un traje que al menos a mi parecer hacía referencia a Robín Hood, portando un arco consigo.  
Por otro lado Shining Armor, tal cual como su dibujo lo caracterizaba, su armadura era un poco más pesada a la que suele llevar cuando está en servicio de guardia, una armadura mucho más completa que cubre todo su cuerpo, y un casco que también cubría su cara, solo que esta vez parecía tener en uno de sus brazos su casco, sosteniéndolo.

Claro que estaba confundido, pero por si fuese poco para cuando estaba a punto de preguntar qué pasaba, me escuche raro, o más bien sentía que algo obstruía mi voz, intente llevarme mi mano a mi garganta para saber el porqué, ya que no sentía nada fuera de lo común, pero cuando lo hice, sentí algo hecho de metal en mi rostro, rápidamente comencé a palpar todo mi cuerpo y busque algo que me permitiera ver mi cuerpo.

-¿Necesitas esto?-Dijo Discord apareciendo un espejo frente a mi.-

Instintivamente me mire al espejo y si, claramente tenía algo puesto, y era justamente el traje del boceto que había hecho para que supieran más o menos que personaje caracterizaría.  
En si el personaje sería un espadachín romano, una armadura muy apegada a mi cuerpo, llevando conmigo un peto de metal plateado con mismas insignias romanas, como lo eran los leones, unos brazales de metal plateado reforzado junto a guantes de metal al igual, de la cintura para abajo tenía una armadura un poco más ligera, en mi cintura reposaba una espada corta Romana de adornos dorados y gemas preciosas, esta última no recuerdo haberla hecho yo en el boceto.

-Esto es…-

-¿Maravilloso? ¿Impresionante? ¿Sobresaliente? ¿Extraño?-Dijo Discord quitando el espejo.-

-Un poco de todos creo.-Dije quitándome la máscara de metal que cubría mi rostro.-

Me sorprendía realmente el hecho de estar en otro lugar y que si, efectivamente, todos aquí portábamos armaduras o trajes acorde a los personajes, supongo que resulto ser mejor de lo que esperaba. Lo extraño de todo era que no sentía el peso de la armadura que tenía encima de mí.

Otro factor importante, ¿alguna vez han llegado a jugar en los visores de realidad virtual? Parecía que a lo que era mis costados aparecía mi "HUD" todos los parámetros que un videojuego de RPG puede tener, como lo que es una barra de vida en la parte superior izquierda, junto a una barra azul la cual supuse era el "SP" aun lado estaba un numero el cual supuse era el nivel que tenía el cual era "1", cuando voltee a ver a Shining note que él tenía su respectiva barra de vida junto a una azul debajo de esta un poco más pequeña, teniendo un numero 59 a un lado, en cuanto a Discord, este al igual tenía su respectivo parámetro encima suyo, pero él tenía un numero 20 mostrando su nivel, en cuanto a Big Mac tenía un nivel más alto que Discord siendo el de nivel 27 y Spike de nivel 30.

-Diría que les hace falta una vida, pero a juzgar por sus niveles… Me temo que aún no es el momento… ¿Tu por otro lado Shining qué onda? Como tienes tiempo para jugar esto si estas cazado, trabajas y encima las responsabilidades que tienes como padre.-

-Oh ¿esto?-Señalo el nivel aun lado suyo, a lo que yo asentí.- Antes de conocer a Cadence en la Academia, solía jugar mucho este juego con mis amigos de aquel entonces, y como supondrás, este fue el último nivel que alcance antes de dejarlo hasta ahora.-Dijo con cierta felicidad al recordar eso.

-Okey, ¿y ahora qué?-Dije sin saber que más haríamos.-

-Pues.-Hablo Spike.- Al igual que en el juego de mesa rescataremos a una princesa pero Discord dije que quería cambiarla por esta vez.-

-¿A qué se refiere con cambiar?-Dije un tanto extrañado.-

Poco después mi pregunta fue respondida al tiempo que escuchamos un fuerte grito casi del otro lado de unas montañas donde alcazaba a ver muy apenas una torre de un castillo, donde ahí a lo lejos se miraba algo sobrevolando el castillo.

-Eh de suponer que no será la tal princesa "Smarity" ¿verdad?-Mire a Spike quien rápidamente comprendió a lo que me refería, cuando lo jugamos en la mesa, no me fue difícil saber que este personaje lo creo por no poder alcanzar su "Amor platónico" a lo que también Shining comprendió dejando salir una risa.

-ES HORA DE IR AL CASTILLO.-Dijo entusiasmado Spike tomando su vara con la intención de guiar al grupo, yo por mi parte me cruce de brazos y dije.-

-Y… ¿No afecta el hecho de que vallamos todos juntos y recibamos menos experiencia? Lo digo por mí obviamente.-Dije señalándome a mí mismo.-

-La experiencia se comparte de igual forma.-Dijo Discord con simplicidad mientras se colocaba a un lado mío y empujaba mi espalda para que fuese caminando, ya que tal parecía que ya quería comenzar a "Jugar"-

-Claro que se comparte.-Dije quitando su mano de mí.- Pero ustedes absorberán la mayor parte y eso no me conviene, eso evoca, menos experiencia para mí, menos nivel y menos fuerza. Así que prefiero ir solo o en dúo pero no más de eso. Si algo aprendí de los juegos RPG y MMORPG es que mientras menos personas sean jugando en grupo más experiencia se recibe.-

-Concuerdo con Eternal.-Dijo Shining.- Que les parece si él y yo nos vamos por el sendero del rio tomando camino recto al castillo y ustedes toman la parte de las montañas, a mí ni me hace falta nivel de igual forma, y si él tiene problemas yo podre auxiliarle mejor por mi estatus de Paladín.-

-Al fin, alguien que habla mi idioma.-Dije señalando a Shining y me colocaba a un lado del.-Aquí entre nos, déjame todo y yo los mato, no me gusta ser el más débil del grupo.-Dije susurrándole al oído a lo que él solo asintió-

-Supongo que está bien.-Dijo Spike algo decaído.-Así al menos estarás a nuestro nivel o al menos no tan rezagado –

Su intención era jugar en conjunto de todos, pero la verdad para este punto debería entender que para que el juego sea más justo, es que yo valla aparte al menos unos niveles no serán mal venidos.

-Bien, entonces nos encontraremos en el castillo-Dijo Shining.-

Después de eso tanto Big Mac como Spike y Discord partieron por la zona superior de un sendero mientras que Shining seria quien guiara. Extrañamente una canción de fondo comenzó a escucharse cuando comenzamos a caminar, para Shining esto parecía normal. Mientras que para mí era algo extraño.

-¿Escuchas eso?-Dije al notar que Shining no parecía escuchar la música.-

-Oh, sí de hecho si pensaba justo en esa canción.-

-¿Pensabas? ¿Ósea que si pienso en una canción este lugar la reproducirá?-

-Algo así, Discord quería que este lugar fuese más agradable.-

-¿Puedo intentar?-

-¿Si, solo puedes dejar que termine esa canción?-

Lo deje hacer, al final de cuentas aún tenía muchas preguntas encima.- ¿Cómo Paladín que habilidades tienes?

-Todas son enfocadas a la defensa de mis aliados.-Explico.- Ya sea reducción de daño, curación hacia un aliado, transferencia de daño, bueno todo lo relacionado a evitar el daño de mis aliados y recibirlo yo, por eso pedí que fuéramos tu y yo aparte, tú te encargaras de pelear, y recibiré el daño que ellos te causen para que así recibas tú la mayor parte de la experiencia… ¿Y tú? ¿Qué mecánica tiene ese personaje?-

-Tanque… asesino… escaramuzador… Es un hibrido realmente, solo que las habilidades aquí no sé cómo sean realmente… lo escogí porque me agradaba otro juego es todo….-

Poco después note que había una especie de esqueleto a unos metros de nosotros, una especie de esqueleto equino antropomorfo, tan solo llevando consigo un casco oxidado y una espada corta.

-Adelante-Dijo Shining apuntando con su espada hacia a mí al tiempo que una especie de aura azul me rodeaba.- el daño que recibas lo recibiré yo.-

-¿Enserio crees si acaso que recibiré daño?-Dije en tono retador tomando mi espada corta y lanzándola al esqueleto golpeándolo en la tráquea con la espada haciendo que este simplemente se cayera a pedazos.-Que poco me conoces aun Armor.-Dije entono burlesco mientras me acercaba a recoger mi espada.-

-Presumido…-Dijo dejando salir un bufido al tiempo que también dejaba salir una risa divertida.- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuánta experiencia?-

\- 3/4 de nivel… será rápido por lo visto-Tome mi espada-allá hay más venga, papi necesita expresar su ira de estos últimos días.-Dije tronándome los huesos de los dedos.-

Nuestro avance realmente fue un poco más rápido de lo que pensaba, la verdad había ocasiones en las que Shining intervenía para ayudarme, el juego perdió chiste cuando yo recibía los golpes sin sentir dolor alguno, pero esto debido a que era Shining quien recibía el daño por mí, pero cada vez que me golpeaba a mí, su barra de vida no bajaba si quiera un mísero "1%".

-¡Infirmus!-Grite al tiempo que brincaba sobre un esqueleto que estaba en el suelo con la espada con mis dos manos clavándola sobre su cabeza.-

/NA: La verdad el personaje lo escogí del juego FOR HONOR siendo Centurión, si quieren ver sus ataques, lanzamientos y ejecuciones háganlo para que tengan una mejor idea a la hora de que yo les describa las acciones/

-Um denum perfecta Et-

La verdad es que me divertía mucho en esto, supongo que puedo venir aquí más a menudo para relajarme un tiempo.

Las habilidades que fui tomando conforme tomaba experiencia, todas se trataba de "Apoyo" de cierta forma, una me permitía realizar un ataque de trabuque o catapulta, una segunda me permitía realizar una lluvia de flechas, otra se llamaba estandarte, me permitía colocar un estandarte que curara a todos los aliados en una zona circular alrededor del estandarte

Estas habilidades fueron las primeras que preferí darles importancia, y subirlas a lo que son el nivel 10, o al menos eso me dijo Shining. Son habilidades bastante buenas en área así que puedo optar por subirlas de primera instancia.

En nuestro camino por este sendero que nos llevaría a un castillo muy apegado a la era medieval, Shining no tardo en hablar mientras me encontraba combatiendo con un total de tres de esos esqueletos.

-Por cierto… Como te ha ido con ese "Problema"-Hablo Shining –

-¿Cuál problema?-Dije pateando a uno de los esqueletos-

-Bueno, Cadence me conto que tú y la teniente Sunlight tuvieron un… problema.-Dijo intentando no entrar en detalles.- Fue una subordinada mía, ella siempre tuvo un temperamento muy volátil y siempre ha dependido mucho de su vista.-

-Sí, eso lo note.-Dije tomando a uno de los esqueletos y lanzándolo contra un grupo de tres.-

-Bueno… la razón de la que se enfureció de esa forma, se debe a que: cuando estaba bajo mi comando, estaba en una relación con uno de los cadetes de nuevo ingreso… sin embargo tras unos meses juntos, Sunlight descubrió que ese chico solo la usaba como cortina ya que era… Bueno, gay, para evitar burla de los demás soldados, sin embargo la que recibió esas burlas en su momento fue ella, por el simple hecho de a pesar de ser una yegua que…-Se aclaró la garganta.- Bueno, ante los demás cadetes la más "Cotizada" por decir algo. Y les resultaba curioso el hecho de que alguien como Sunlight fuese engañada de ese modo dado sus…-

-Atributos en todos los sentidos.-Dije tomando la cabeza de uno de los esqueletos y lanzándoselo a uno que tenía un arco.- Supongo que por eso "Exploto"-Le reste importancia apunto de golpear a lo que parecía ser un esqueleto pero tenía ciertas características diferentes a los demás, ya que de cierta forma actuaba como una "Chica", esta solo se cubrió con sus huesudas manos.-

-Sí, más que nada fue por eso… Además…-Sonrió ligeramente Shining.- Escuche por ahí que quieres andas con la capitana de los Wonderbolts.-Dijo divertido dándome un leve codazo en mis costillas mirando que me detuve que para matar a esta "Chica esqueleto" que tenía enfrente mío.-

-Solo salimos tuvimos una cena después de su espectáculo en Canterlot, nada más… ¿O pareció otra cosa?-

Ante esto el esqueleto medio asintió con su cabeza como si quisiera unírsenos a la plática, coloque mi espada en el suelo y me senté.

-Sabes algo.-Shining dejo su escudo y espada en el suelo también, sentándose enfrente mío.- En toda relación hay problemas… no siempre podrás estar bien con tu pareja. Lo de Sunlight y tu… bueno, la verdad para este punto tu decidirás si regresan o no, si quieres estar con ella, lo mejor será que vallas y hables y aclares las cosas. Pienso yo que para este punto, su enojo ya tuvo que pasar. Si no… Siempre tienes otras opciones.-

-Lo dices como si fueses un experto Armor.-Dije divertido mirando que el poni esqueleto se sentaba aun lado nuestro.-

-Mi esposa es la princesa del Amor… ¿Qué esperabas?-Dijo divertido de igual forma soltando una carcajada.- ¿O esperas algo de alguna yegua en particular?-Me miro detenidamente.-

-De hecho… Estoy evaluando mis opciones, después de lo de Spitfire, conocí a una yegua unicornio en Canterlot… pero aún estoy en un veremos con ella.-

-Oh, ya veo… Pues… si te sirve de algo…-Dijo poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro.- a diferencia del reino Grifo, minotauro, perro diamante e hipogrifos… La poligamia es legal aquí en Equestria.-

Inmediatamente después de escuchar eso mis ojos se abrieron con su ma sorpresa y voltee a ver a Shining Armor a los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿No lo sabias?-Dijo extrañado.-

-¿¡La Poligamia es legal!?-Dije entre sorpresa y extrañeza, tomando a Shining de los hombros y agitándolo fuertemente.- ¡Porque vergas no me dijiste nada!-

-S-SU-PU-SE QUE YA LO SA-BIAS-

-¿Cómo voy a saber que es y no es legal aquí?-Dije molesto soltándolo.-

-Bueno vives en un palacio con una biblioteca incluida.-Dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza parecía algo mareado por las sacudidas.-

Estaba a punto re replicarle, pero tenía razón, esto ya por ignorante no lo sabía.

El poni esqueleto por su parte llevo su mano a mi hombro intentando darme una mirada comprensiva.

-Ella tiene razón-Señale a la esqueleto.- No creo que todas las chicas estén felices de tener una relación múltiple, o un triángulo amoroso.-

-La verdad depende mucho de nosotros los sementales.-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.-

-Si ese es el caso… tu que eres un príncipe y literalmente tienes todos los recursos a tu disposición… ¿Porque ¡PUTAS! no estas con mas yeguas? –Dije mirándolo con cierta molestia por el hecho de que podría literalmente cogerse a tanta yegua tuviera a su alcance.-

-Jeje.-Dijo nervioso.- Resulta curioso la verdad es que… Cadence tiende a… Bueno… Es muy difícil seguirle el ritmo a la princesa del amor en la cama.-

-¡Lo sabía!-Dije triunfante golpeando el suelo victorioso.-

-¿Disculpa?-Dijo Shining sin entender el porqué de mi estado-

-Perdón era una idea que tenía en la cabeza, y resulto ser cierto… Retomando… Entonces ¿es por Cadence que no has "Decidido" tener más chicas?-

-De cierta forma, aquí en Equestria por cada semental hay casi 11 yeguas, así que, fue por esa razón que la Poligamia se había permitido solo para nosotros los sementales siendo los que podemos decidir si tenemos a una o más chicas realmente. Claro que… Siempre y cuando tu "Economía" te lo permita-

-Era lógico… No por nada los pocos países que permitían esto, solo los adinerados podían tenerlo legal.-

-Otra cosa importante…-Claro Shining.- debes de darle el mismo trato, cariño y amor a tus "Amantes" o "Esposas" esa es otra razón por la cual no quise tener a alguien más, no puedo querer a alguien de la misma forma que amo a Cadence.-

-¿Porque? ¿Alguien se encarga de medir el amor que tienes por alguien?-Dije divertido.-

-Si de hecho es Cadence.-Dijo seriamente.-

-Yo lo decía en broma.-

-Veras, Cadence al ser la princesa del amor y ya que gran parte de su magia se centra en esto, puede saber si realmente estás enamorado de alguien o de mas, es por eso que cuando alguien quiere contraer matrimonio con una o más yeguas, Cadence casi siempre está presente para comprobar esto, solo así se permitirá la poligamia.-

-Ya voy comprendiendo… Entonces dices, ¿qué puedo quedarme con Sunlight y con Spitfire sin problemas con ellas?-

-Eh ahí otro problema, ellas deben estar de acuerdo con ello, deben saber ambas que estarán en una especie de "triangulo" o "cuadrado" depende la verdad de cuantas chicas quieras tener… No puedes contraer un matrimonio triple cuando una de ellas no está de acuerdo en ello o no se lleva bien con una de tus amantes.-

-Detalles.-Dije restándole importancia.- Pero la verdad muy informativo.-

-Espero y te sirva.-

-Uff te quedas corto carnal.-Dije estirando mi mano hacia el para que me ayudara a ponerme de pie, cosa que hizo.- ¿Qué hora será?-

-Llevamos más o menos dos horas aquí, si nos damos prisa quizás alcancemos a ir un momento al karaoke ¿qué dices?-Dijo Shining invitándome.-

-Sí, necesito un trago después de esto.-

Después de esto… Creo saber que otra habilidad pedirle a Lucifer… solo espero que este bien con Phyna.

-Gracias.-Dijo dándole un par de palmadas a la esqueleto quien solo asintió con la cabeza.- ¿seguimos donde nos quedamos?-Dije tomando la espada.-

-Te sigo-Dijo Shining.- ¿Qué nivel vas?-

-Subí a 15, subí a nivel máximo el ataque de catapulta, un punto a lluvia de flechas, uno a estandarte de lealtad, un punto a Infirmus, y uno a Incredibilis.

-¿Eh? ¿Infirmus?-

-Oh, son ataques según marca aquí, por eso me escuchaste gritar Infirmus la otra vez, el primero me permite omitir la defensa del adversario, y el segundo inhabilitarlo en el suelo con un puñetazo para rematar.-

-Bien entonces partamos al castillo.-

/Mientras tanto en Poniville/Narración en primera persona Sunlight/

-Anímate Sun…-Dijo Silent invitándome una copa de sidra- Es día libre, mejor olvida ya a ese chico, solo terminas dañándote a ti misma.-Agrego la Bat poni mientras tomaba asiento al lado mío.-

-Me lastima otra cosa Silent…-Dije tomando la copa-

-¿Tiene que ver con ese humano?-Dijo algo harta mientras bajaba sus brazos frustrada.- te has tomado muchas molestias, en lo personal ya déjalo, no parece que quisiera arreglar lo que provocaste… y de tus intentos por hacerlo… has logrado… Nada.-

-Tan solo no lo he visto, ¿está bien?-Dije molesta por su actitud.-

-¿Y para que quieres verlo? Resulto ser como ese idiota de Golden Helms… atraído por los maricones.-Dijo restándole importancia mientras se llevaba a su boca unos cuantos cacahuates.-

-No Silent… Rainbow Dash me conto todo… La tonta he sido yo.-Dije llevándome una mano a mi cara.-Tu sabes cómo me pongo en la mayoría de los casos.-

-Sí, y aún seguimos trabajando con tu temperamento.-Dijo Silent- Mira Sunlight… Yo la verdad no soy nadie para decirte que hacer al final de cuentas… Pero tú y yo sabemos que no eres la única que le tiene puesto el ojo a Eternal. La estudiante de Twilight te está sacando mucha ventaja.-

-Y con justa razón.-Dije dejando salir un largo suspiro mientras me tiraba sobre la mesa.- Eternal no querrá hablarme después de todo lo que ha pasado entre él y yo, Starlight tiene razón, ni siquiera debería esforzarme en siquiera intentar hablar con él.-

-Hablando de la reina del imperio…-Dijo Silent señalando con su mirada hacia la puerta del pequeño restaurante donde nos encontrábamos comiendo.-

Por la puerta principal, pudimos notar a la princesa Cadence, a la princesa Twilight y a Starlight, las tres caminaron por el restaurante hasta encontrar un lugar para poder estar comer, poco después el mesero llego y le tomo sus órdenes.

-Se le está haciendo tarde a Vynil… se supone que hoy es noche de Karaoke.-Dijo Silent un tanto molesta.- Solo quería burlarme de los idiotas que no sabían cantar.-

-A todo esto… ¿Por qué estará aquí la princesa Cadence?-

-Algún encuentro familiar con la princesa Twilight… ¡Mesero otra ronda!-Dijo Silent.-

Algo nunca cambiara, a Silent no es la misma cuando toma, se le puede notar un leve color ojo en sus mejillas y su mirada esta algo perdida.

El tiempo paso ahí en el restaurante, no paso mucho antes de que Vynil llegara y comenzara a colocar su tan conocida música, la razón por la que venimos aquí fue por el Karaoke que tanto nos gusta… En la academia Silent y yo solíamos realizar audiciones para canto, únicamente por pasatiempo, aunque a Silent le agradaba mucho mofarse de los que no cantaban bien o desafinaban, y cuando supimos que aquí había un karaoke, no dudamos en venir aquí.

Parte de la tarde estuvimos escuchando a algunos valientes que se acercaban a cantar, Vynil cumplía cualquier petición de música realmente, lo demás estaba bajo tu propia habilidad de canto. Claro que algunos no muy quitados de la pena cantaban como se les diera a entender, era algo que me agradaba de los karaokes, nunca sabias quien podría tener una buena voz o quien una mala.

-¿Que dices Sunlight? Que te parece si les demuestras quien sabe cantar.-Dijo Silent con una mirada insinuante, al ver que un potranco bajaba del escenario al tiempo que algunos de los comensales del restaurante le aplaudían.-

-No lo sé Silent… Hace mucho que no hago esto.-

-Oh venga, si viniera ese humano y te lo pidiera lo harías.-Dijo Silent haciendo un puchero mientras miraba su copa la cual estaba vacía.-

-No es eso…-

-Oh, no claro que no.-Dijo con sarcasmo.-

/Mientras tanto en el mundo de Mazmorras y ogros/Narración en primera persona/Spike/

Para este punto nos habíamos encontrado con Shining y con Eternal, resulto bastante bien que fuera por su lado ya que había obtenido una buena cantidad de experiencia para al menos así poder usar sus habilidades.

Actualmente nos encontramos frente al castillo, y como era "Común" por las historias de princesas atrapadas en un castillo siendo custodiadas por un dragón, esta no sería la excepción a esta regla, cierto era que Discord no paraba de burlarse de Eternal cada vez que podía, más que nada acentuando la clara diferencia de nivel que había entre ambos y que… por mucho que quiera Eternal, nunca podrá ganarle a Discord.

En nuestro asalto hacia el castillo obviamente tuvimos que pelear contra el dragón, teníamos una estrategia o al menos esa era mi idea hasta que…

-¡MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!-

Al principio uno pensaría que Eternal está acostumbrado a hacer todo a su manera pero… Lanzarse simplemente por gusto hacia un dragón que lo quintuplica en tamaño… me hace dudar de ciertas cosas.

Poco después lo que paso fue más que obvio, debido a que Shining es un paladín no tardo en defender a Eternal de la llamarada de fuego del dragón, poco después intentamos apoyarlo para que al menos el dragón no se enfocara en él, sino en nosotros.

-Genial…-Miro Eternal su espada.- lo usara de palillo de dientes cuando nos coma.- ¿Alguna Shining/Brillante idea? Wey no entendía nada.-Dijo divertido.-

-Pues bien podríamos dejar que Sir Mac y Shining fueran por delante para que de ese modo…-Intente aportar una idea pero.-

-¡ahhh ROMAN CATAPULT!-Grito Eternal con fuerza mientras que apuntaba con su espada al dragón. Poco después de eso escuchamos una especie de cuerno sonando a la lejanía, el sonido de varios objetos cayendo fueron escuchados, las sombras de diversos objetos que volaban sobre nosotros se miraron en el suelo, poco después un total de 5 rocas gigantescas chocaron contra el dragón solo para que al impactar estas explotaran.-¡ROMAN VICTORY!-Grito victorioso Eternal levantando sus manos al ver la gigantesca cortina de humo que había cubierto todo el lugar.-

-Creo que deberías replantearte el festejo de tu "Victoria"- aclaro Discord señalando con una de sus garras al dragón el cual emergía de la densa capa de humo que se había formado-

-¿A qué te refieres?-Dijo Eternal extrañado-

Poco después cuando la cortina de humo se disipo, notamos que aquel dragón seguía sobrevolando el castillo mientras daba un fuerte rugido.

-¿What?... ¡¿Wha The Fuck?!- (Inserte meme de jhon Thron)- A ver cómo ahí ¿Qué? le callo una pinche roca en llamas del tamaño del puño de dios, y ¿¡no murió!?-Volteo a verme buscando respuestas a lo que yo le dije.-

-Veras, en tu habilidad notaras que tiene un escalado, ese escalado puede variar en tu "Fuerza" "Inteligencia" "Vitalidad" "Suerte" "Destreza" y "Agilidad"-

Detenidamente Eternal se quedó mirando a la nada, suponiendo que estaba explorando esa opción a lo que el luego se llevó una mano a su rostro golpeándose fuertemente.

-Me lleva la chingada… Esta cosa escala con "Táctica" y "Vitalidad" Y todo me lo subí a fuerza y agilidad.-

Poco después lo único que vimos fue una gran llamarada de parte del dragón que lanzo en contra de nosotros, no fue difícil para mi cubrirme con mi magia, por otro lado Discord solo esquivo la llamarada, en cuanto a Shining y a Bic Mac, tenían una mayor resistencia a daños elementales por lo cual no habría problemas, o al menos para nosotros ya que para Eternal.

-Puffff-

Lo único que vimos fue una silueta completamente negra de Eternal por las quemaduras mientras habría su boca dejando salir una buena bocanada de humo completamente negro.-

-Ah, la verga.-Dijo en un tono de voz débil y seco antes de dejarse caer hacia atrás.-Me recostare aquí un ratito…-

-Bueno… Supongo que con practica ira aprendiendo.-Dije divertido.-

/ Narración en tercera persona/

Después del ataque del dragón, tanto Big Mac y Shining se colocaron frente al dragón para evitar que Rematara a Eternal, quien para este punto humeaba de color negro por la quemadura en todo su cuerpo, tan solo escuchaban leves quejidos del humano.

-Estoy bien-Alzo su dedo pulgar en símbolo de "Bien"-

Ante esto, Shining solo sonrió ligeramente.-Levántate que la diversión apenas empieza.-

-Los seguiré en espíritu.-Dijo aun adolorido Eternal mientras se ponía de pie.- Pero desde aquí.-Dijo sentándose en el mismo lugar.- Suerte.-Ante esto señalo su barra de vida la cual estaba bastante baja, Spike y el resto sabían que solo debían esperar a que se recuperara para que el volviera a estar con ellos, después de todo recibir un impacto de un dragón de tan alto nivel provocaba eso.

-Descuida.-Dijo Spike con una ligera sonrisa mientras que con su bastón apuntaba a Eternal, para que poco después una aura verdosa lo rodeara y lentamente el color negro que estaba en su cuerpo desapareciera curándole las quemaduras y su barra de vida marcara positiva.-

-Sabes, ahorita que recuerdo… pudiste recibir el golpe por con esa habilidad que tienes Shining.-Dijo Eternal mirando de manera incriminatoria al unicornio de armadura pesada quien solo dijo-

-Tiene un límite de uso, hasta que no pase una cantidad de tiempo determinada no puedo volver a usarla.-Contesto Armor mientras cargo contra el dragón junto a Big Mac.-

Tanto Mac, como Shining, tomarían la iniciativa de atacar al dragón mientras que Spike por su parte les apoyaría con magia desde la parte trasera, Eternal ya por su lado un poco más aliviado del dolor se puso de pie y tomo su espada corta.

-El dragón lo utilizara como palillo de dientes cuando termine con nosotros.-Dijo pesimistamente Eternal haciendo girar su espada en el aire para luego atraparla.- Más vale que la que nos espera en el castillo valga la pena.-

Eternal siempre miraba por sí mismo y de hecho no le importó utilizar a Shining Armor como un soporte para brincar para alcanzar la cabeza del dragón, pese a que le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, eso no bastaría para acabarlo, mucho antes de que cayera al suelo se sujetó de uno de los cuernos del dragón, mientras que con su otra mano apuñalaba al Dragón para sujetarse mejor y impulsarse hacia arriba.

Terminaría encima del cuello de gigantesco dragón siempre utilizando su espada corta para encajarla en la piel del dragón para tener un mejor agarre, ya que el dragón en todo momento se movía demasiado, provocando que Eternal no pudiera hacer otra cosa que sujetarse fuertemente.

-¡Mantenlo así nosotros lo atacaremos!-Grito Shining.-

Para cuando se dieron cuenta una ráfaga de cristales comenzaba a golpear al dragón seguido por un conjunto de flechas. Las cuales impactaron en el dragón pero solo bajándole una leve porción de vida al dragón.

-¿Discord crees poder darle al dragón en uno de los ojos?-Dijo Spike mirando al Dracunecus.-

-¡Déjamelo a mí!-Dijo decidido el Dracunecus tomando su arco y sacando una flecha, la cual rápidamente tomo un color rojo conforme tensaba la flecha para dar el disparo- Ups-Disparo la flecha.-

Por su parte Eternal estaba a punto de darle un golpe en la parte trasera al dragón con la espada de no ser porque la flecha de Discord golpeo la espada de Eternal, mandándola lejos de su alcance mientras esta caía al suelo clavándose en el suelo.

-¿¡De Qué lado estas!?-Grito furioso Eternal al ver que la flecha que lanzo Discord le hizo tirarla.-

-El dragón se movió, se posiciono de otra forma y por consiguiente la flecha golpeo tu espada.-Se excusó con una voz divertida Discord sabiendas que lo que quería era frustrar al humano.-

Quizás el terror fue más por el hecho de que cuando la barra de vida del dragón llego a la mitad, este alzo el vuelo alejándose más que nada del constante ataque de Shining y Big Mac, para este punto solo Discord y Spike podrían causarle daño al dragón pero.

-¡Descuida ya lo tienes!-Dijo Discord bromeando viendo como el dragón intentaba quitarlo de su espada haciendo movimientos bruscos en el aire.-

-Más bien el dragón lo tiene a él.-Dijo Spike levantando ambas garras junto a su bastón para así provocar que un relámpago golpeara al dragón sin embargo a pesar de ese hechizo no logro si quiera causar un daño mínimo al dragón tan solo provoco que parte de ese relámpago golpeara también a Eternal quien por el fuerte choque Eléctrico se aferrara al dragón.-

-¡Carajo afinen esa puntería con una chingada!-Ante esto Spike solo se avergonzó mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza.- ¡Láncenme mi espada!-

Para este punto Shining logro divisarla a unos metros de distancia de donde estaba el castillo, su espada, ahora el problema sería que la atrapara.

-¡Lo estás haciendo bien!-Dijo Discord divertido.-

-¡Lo estoy haciendo todo!-Dijo frustrado el humano tomando de los cuernos al dragón para poder estabilizarse por los constantes movimientos del dragón.-

Una vez que Shining le lanzo la espada a Eternal, esta misma se encajo a un costado del dragón permitiéndole a Eternal tomarla con algo de dificultad por el temor a caer desde tan alto.

Poco después de tomar su espada nuevamente, intento estar mas estable para poder hacer un golpe mas fuerte y clavar su espada justo en la parte trasera de su cabeza, logrando solo así que la poca cantidad de vida restante que le quedaba al dragón se agotase por completo y este cayera al suelo con el encima suyo.

-The Romas has victorius one more time-Dijo Eternal moviéndose aun lado con su espada en mano, en una pose victoriosa y algo arrogante para el gusto de los demás.-

-Nada mal para tu primer juego.-Dijo Spike acercándose a el.-

-Si, lo bueno fue que terminamos esta parte.-Dijo Discord sacando de la parte trasera de su traje un gigantesco mapa el cual parecían ser los planos del castillo.-Ahora que derrotaste al dragón solo queda despejar el castillo de los monstruos en su interior, pelear con un demonio en el atrio del castillo, liberar un cerberos para matarlo y obtener la llave y rescatar a la princesa Mi Amore Baconza (Es un chiste Gringo que quiere decir tocino… En su momento me dio gracia este chiste)-

-¿Perdón?-Dijo Shining mirando a Discord con el seño fruncido.-

-Si mira.-Dijo dándole la vuelta a su gigantesco mapa, para dar a conocer de que princesa se trataba. Era literalmente la princesa Cadence, lo único que tenia de diferente era que su crin y cabello eran de Tocino- La idea fue del señor Mac biggel.-

Big Mac por su parte al escuchar esto solo hizo señales de que eso no era cierto.

-Discord-Le quito el mapa donde tenia la imagen de Cadence.- que quieras meter a mi esposa esta fuera de…-No termino la frase cuando Eternal le quito el mapa para mirar mas detenidamente.-

-Presta para la orquesta.-Miro determinadamente la imagen que estaba en el mapa.-

Poco después algo llamo la atención de todos, se podía notar en una de las grandes torres, un cuerpo de una chica se asomaba por una de las ventanas para después escuchar.

-¡Ayúdenme por favor valientes héroes!-Grito Baconza desde lo alto de la torre.-

-Oye Armor… ¿Cuanto ha pasado desde que estamos aquí?-Dijo Eternal mirando al semental blanco.-

-Tres horas y media…-Dijo comenzando a resignarse a seguir.-

-Yo me voy… ya le invertimos mucho a esta cosa.-Dijo Eternal tomando su espada y guardándola en su funda para que poco después mirara a Discord.- Ya sácanos de aquí… Me gusta el tocino pero… esto es absurdo.-

-Supongo que podemos seguir en la siguiente semana para salvarla.-Dijo Spike quitándose el gorro.- Mejor vámonos Discord, ya casi es hora de cenar.-

-Bien, les cumpliré el gusto solo porque me cumpliste el gusto de jugar con estos dos.-Dijo Discord señalando a Shining y a Eternal.-

Un portal se abrió y los primeros en entrar fueron Big Mac y Spike.

-¿¡Hey me dejaran aquí!?-Grito desde lo alto de la torre la princesa Baconza.- ¡No pueden dejarme aquí, se supone que tienen que venir a rescatarme!-

-Chale ni que estuvieras tan buena-Se encogió de hombros Eternal cruzando el portal.-

-¡Oye!-Le siguió Shining Molesto por esto último.-

-¿¡Y que se supone que haga en una semana aquí arriba!?-Grito la princesa.-

-Usa tu imaginación querida, tienes todo un castillo para ti sola al final de cuentas.-Se rio Discord entrando al portar cerrándose detrás de el.-

-¡Esta repleto de monstruos!-Grito furiosa.- ¡HEY! ¡NO ME DEJES HABLANDO SOLA!-

/Mientras tanto en el Restaurante/

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando Sunlight noto que gran parte de los comensales ya comenzaban a retirarse, su amiga, Silent ya se había retirado con barias copas encima suyo, eso le perjudicaría al día siguiente de su servicio, aunque ya sería problema de la Bat Poni.

Sunlight solo se había quedado ahí, acompañada de una última copa antes de irse a descansar. Su gusto no le duraría mucho cuando voltearía a ver que por la puerta del restaurante, entraba el príncipe Shining Armor, Spike y Eternal, los tres amigos parecía reír y divertirse bastante. Ella miro disimuladamente y noto que se sentó junto a con la princesa Cadence, Twilight y Starlight, para disgusto de Sunlight.

Ella no podía escuchar de lo que hablaban, tan solo escuchaba las risas que este grupo tenía en su respectiva mesa.

La música que la D.J. Tocaba nunca había dejado de escucharse, de hecho aún se encontraba trabajando en eso. Poco después a Sunlight se le ocurriría una idea, si Starlight no quería que se le acercara a Eternal, entonces Sunlight podría hacer que sea Eternal quien se acercara a Sunlight. Al menos con una leve indirecta bien directa.

Con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro y tan solo lamentando que su amiga Silent no estuviera ahí para cumplirle su gusto de verla cantar. Sunlight terminaría acercándose a Vynil, y tras hacerle una petición la unicornio blanca de lentes oscuros sonrió ligeramente mientras sacaba un disco de acetato y lo colocaba en su disquera, haciéndole una seña de Sunlight de que estaba listo.

-Lo hubieran visto.-Dijo Spike Riendo a carcajadas recordando lo que había pasado hace unos instantes.-

-Era tan oscuro que lo confundías con las sombras.-Se carcajeo de igual forma Shining dándole un leve golpe a Eternal, quien lejos de molestarse se tomaba eso con humor, al final de cuentas era lo único que le quedaba, reírse de la tragedia que había sufrido hace unos instantes por su ignorancia en un juego como ese, aunque no podía evitar admitir que fue entretenido.-

-Creo que estamos de acuerdo en que fui yo el que se chingo al dragón a final de cuentas.-

-Creo que estoy de acuerdo en que fuiste la carnada para ese dragón mientras los demás hacíamos el trabajo.-Dijo Spike en tono burlesco.-

-De igual forma al final el héroe fui yo.-Dijo Eternal orgulloso llevándose una mano a su pecho.-

-Claro que no-Dijo Spike Molesto haciendo un leve puchero.-Fui yo.-

-Ambos se equivocan.-Dijo Shining.-

-Si estuviera mal diría que el héroe eres tú, pero no lo estoy porque soy yo.-

La discusión pudo haber seguido por un tiempo más, de no ser porque Spike había señalado el escenario donde usualmente suben algunos ponis para comenzar a cantar en el Karaoke.

Vinyl en ese momento había colocado el disco y el sonido comenzó a inundar todo el restaurante. Muchos amaban las canciones en Equestria y Eternal lo aprendió después de que Pinkie le cantara 6 musicales, de los cuales se vio obligado a escucharlos de principio a fin solo para gusto de la poni ya que no parecía aceptar un no por respuesta del humano.

Quizás esto pudo haber pasado desapercibido para todos ahí, después de todo, solo era alguien mas cantando como era costumbre en ese restaurante. Pero la única razón por la que miraron, o al menos la mesa donde se encontraban las princesas, Shining, Eternal, Spike y Starlight, fue porque miraron a una Yegua unicornio muy particular, esta llevaba tan solo una blusa de manga larga de color azul cielo cubriéndole hasta sus muslos, llevando consigo también unos jeans azules.

Para Twilight y a Cadence, les resultaba curioso mirar a la teniente de la guardia de Poniville en mitad del escenario, ni hablar de Eternal y Shining quienes parecían bastante sorprendidos por este hecho.

-¿Porque no me dijiste que Sunlight sabia cantar?-Eternal le susurro a Shining –

-¿Cómo se supone que voy a saber eso?-Dijo Shining mirando a Eternal.-

-Fue tu subordinada, ¿por qué crees que te lo pregunto?-Remarco lo obvio.-

Por otro lado Starlight solo miraba de manera indiferente a la Yegua, sabía que Sunlight estaban aquí desde que entraron al restaurante, tan solo había hecho de la vista gorda ya que no quería armar una escena… Desde su plática aquella tarde después de lo ocurrido el día de los corazones y los cascos, tanto Sunlight como Starlight evitan a toda costa toparse en el castillo, casi obligando a la teniente a siempre esperar a fuera del palacio a Twilight para realizar el reporte diario.

-¿Qué tendrá planeado?-Dijo Starlight mirando a Twilight y a Cadence.-

-¿No es obvio?-Dijo Cadence con una ligera sonrisa mientras abrazaba el brazo de Shining.- hay amores que es difícil de abandonar.-Dijo dándole un tierno beso al semental, quien correspondió de buena gana.-

Ante esto Starlight solo miro a Eternal, quien no parecía apartar la mirada del escenario, preocupando a la unicornio rosa, provocando en el proceso que ella tuviera una mirada algo caída mientras sus orejas se iban hacia atrás suyo. Poco después sintió que alguien toco su hombro, cuando levanto su mirada vio a Eternal quien le miraba preocupado.

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-N-No, nada Eternal.-Sonrió de manera forzada.- E-Estoy algo cansada es tarde.-

-¿Quieres que te acompañe al castillo?-

La mirada de Starlight paso rápidamente hacia el escenario donde Sunlight acomodaba el micrófono a su altura, para que poco después la canción comenzara a escucharse.

-No haz cenado Eternal, come algo ya podremos irnos cuando termines.-Sonrió ligeramente Starlight.-

-¿Estas segura? Bien puedo preparar algo en el castillo.-

-Descuida. Además ya tomaron tu orden. Tu dices que no es bueno dejar la comida que el Chef prepara.-

-Tuche.-

/La canción en particular para esta parte tarde un poco en seleccionarla realmente ya que estaba indeciso si está u otra, pero al final me decidí por esta: (="Shakira Suerte"=)/

-Yo… Quiero dedicarle esta canción a alguien muy especial para mi…-Dijo con cierto temor en sus palabras.- Es posible que aun este molesto conmigo pero… antes de dejar todo con el… tan solo quiero expresarle mis sentimientos.-

Suerte que en el sur hayas nacido  
Y que burlemos las distancias,  
Suerte que es haberte conocido  
Y por ti amar tierras extrañas  
Yo puedo escalar los Andes solo  
Por ir a contar tus lunares,  
Contigo celebro y sufro todo  
Y mis alegrías y mis males

Lo ro lo le lo le  
Lo ro lo le lo le

Sabes que...  
Estoy a tus pies  
Contigo, mi vida  
Quiero vivir la vida  
Lo que me queda de vida  
Quiero vivir contigo

Suerte que es tener labios sinceros  
Para besarte con más ganas,  
Suerte que mis pechos sean pequeños  
Y no los confundas con montanas

Suerte que herede las piernas firmes  
Para correr si me hace falta,  
Y estos dos ojos que me dicen  
Que han de llorar cuando te vayas

Le ro lo le lo le  
Le ro lo le lo le

Sabes que…  
Estoy a tus pies

Le ro lo le lo le  
Le ro lo le lo le

Le ro lo le lo le  
La felicidad  
Tiene tu...  
Nombre y tu piel

Ya sabes, mi vida  
Estoy hasta el cuello por ti  
Si sientes algo así  
Quiero que te quedes junto a mi 

Ya sabes, mi vida  
Estoy hasta el cuello por ti  
Si sientes algo así  
Quiero que te quedes junto a mi

Cuando Sunlight termino su canción. Las ovaciones por una buena parte del público no se habían hecho esperar, desde aplausos hasta chiflidos, y de los pocos sementales que había en el lugar, tampoco tardo en recibir piropos. Insinuándole a Sunlight que dejara a quien le había dedicado esa canción y se fuera con uno de ellos.

Al bajar del escenario y darle las gracias a Vynil, Sunlight opto por retirarse del restaurante… en toda la canción tanto ella como Eternal nunca habían dejado de verse, de hecho no le fue difícil saber que eso era para el… habría tenido que ser alguien completamente inocente o muy tonto como para no captar lo que Sunlight quería.

Por su lado Starlight no podía dejar de estar preocupada, se había percatado que Eternal nunca le quito la vista de encima suyo. Temía que todo lo que había hecho se pudiera ir al pozo solo por esa canción, o al menos esa era su idea. Pensar que Eternal aún podría sentir algo con ella la preocupaba.

Cuando Sunlight saldría por la puerta, tanto ella como Eternal solo se miraron unos instantes mas antes de que ella saliera por la puerta de entrada… Fue ahí cuando el mesero trajo la cena de Spike, Shining y Eternal.

-Dime Eternal, ¿tienen lugares como este de dónde vienes?-Pregunto Cadence con una ligera sonrisa mientras colocaba sus codos sobre la mesa y apoyaba su cabeza sobre sus manos.-

-En su momento trabaje como Barman para pagar parte de mis estudios… y si… también tenía karaoke, pero también implementaban la comedia llamada "Stad Up"-

-Bueno, al menos sabremos después a quien pedirle un buen trago después del trabajo.-Bromeo Shining llevándose un bocado de su comida a la boca.-

-Jajaja si, oye si te animas, hay bastantes terrenos libres en el imperio a muy buen precio.-Dijo Cadence sugiriéndole.-

-Lo tendré en cuenta para largo plazo, de momento solo quiero hacer lo que tengo pendiente.-

La cena transcurrió de manera normal, sin apuro alguno. Tan solo riendo y platicando de lo que habían hecho mientras estaban en aquella dimensión que Discord había hecho solo para el disfrute de aquel entonces que era solo para el, Big Mac y Spike, pero que ahora compartirían Shining y Eternal.

Ya en el palacio, Twilight les daría una habitación a su hermano y a Cadence, mientras que Spike también iría a su respectiva habitación para descansar, mientras que por otro lado Eternal y Starlight…

-¿Tanto te molesta Starlight?-Hablo Eternal abriendo la puerta de su habitación invitando a pasar a la unicornio.-

-¿Molestarme qué?-

-No soy tonto Starlight… si te dije que nos fuéramos era porque observe como mirabas a Sunlight.-Se volteo para ver a Starlight mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- "Además que a ustedes se les marca una vena cuando están molestos"-Pensó para sus adentros.-

-…-Ella solo bajo la mirada algo tímida.-

-¿Que ocurrió entre ustedes?-Starlight estaba a punto de decir algo pero Eternal prosiguió.- Como me digas; "Nada" voy ahora mismo a hablar con Sunlight.-Le advirtió con un tono algo serio.-

-¿Prometes no enojarte?-

-Estamos hablando bien Starlight, no tengo porque enojarme.-Le hizo una seña con sus manos para que prosiguiera.-

La unicornio respiro profundamente y dijo – la razón por la cual me mostré así fue porque… Bueno… estoy molesta porque tu intentaste de todo para que tu relación con Sunlight estuviera a flote después de lo ocurrido entre tú y el primo de Applejack. Me molesta el hecho de que no te diera la oportunidad para explicarle lo que paso… Me molesta el hecho de que cuando intentamos ayudarte, ya sea yo, Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie, Maud… Incluso Cadence y Celestia, ella no quisiera si quiera hablar…-

-Starlight… creo en lo personal que tu enojo no debe estar sobre ella de esa forma… Creo que cualquier persona en una relación actuaria de esa forma al ver a su novio o novia besando a alguien de su mismo sexo.-

-No es pretexto para que ni siquiera te dejara hablar Eternal…-

-Ese problema es entre ella y yo Starlight.-

-¿¡Porque!? ¡Yo también intente ayudarte a sobrellevar eso!-

-Lo entiendo y lo agradezco Starlight pero…-

-¡Tu lloraste y yo estuve ahí cuando ella tan solo te dejo de lado Eternal! ¡Me molesta que no tuviera el corazón darte el beneficio de la duda!-Grito molesta.-

-Starlight…Tranquilízate.-

-¡No! Vi como la mirabas Eternal… Lo pensaste por un momento ¿no?-Dijo mientras su mirada se cristalizaba.- ¡Querías volver con la chica que te partió el corazón!-

-Starlight no es eso, es solo que…-

-¿¡Que tiene ella que yo no tengo Eternal!? ¿Es su cuerpo? ¿Su voz? ¿Esa maldita mirada seductora que carga consigo a todos lados? ¡Esos maldit…-

No termino de hablar cuando Eternal terminaría abrazando a Starlight contra el para calmar su enojo creciente, al igual que su voz ya que podrían escucharla.

Al recibir el abrazo del chico, ella tan solo rompió en un llanto silencioso mientras se dejaba hacer por el abrazo del humano, intentando obtener algo de consuelo. Eternal no era tonto… ella tenía miedo de perderlo. Han pasado por mucho después de que Sunlight y él se habían peleado. Starlight no quería que el dejase de estar con ella. Temía que si volviera con Sunlight, el no volvería a estar con Starlight de ninguna forma, o que al menos su relación de mistad ya no fuese la misma.

-Star…-Dijo Eternal abrazándola.- Tranquila…-

-¿Por qué Eternal?-Dijo con un tono triste mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho del chico.- Te escuche hablar con Spike… Siempre supiste de mi sentimientos y… los rechazabas…-Dijo dolida.-¿Es porque aun sientes algo por ella?-

-Es complicado Starlight… Lo que paso entre Sunlight y yo… bueno… admito que si fue algo bueno pero…-Le limpio las lágrimas a la unicornio.- No por eso te pondré de lado… Mucho menos te pienso hacer menos. Lo de Sunlight y yo… fue un caso que la vedad no me habría gustado tener… pero a la vez sí.

-¿Por qué querer haber peleado con Sunlight?-Confundida solo miro al humano buscando una respuesta.-

El humano sonrió ligeramente.-Porque así pude conocerte más afondo… Starlight…-

Eternal le plantaría un suave beso en los labios a Starlight, quien con clara sorpresa en sus ojos no podría corresponder en su momento el afecto del humano, de hecho al intentarlo fue algo torpe al corresponder el beso, tan solo dejaba que fuese Eternal quien guiara aquel beso que parecía tanto necesitar la unicornio.

Lentamente sus lágrimas de dolor pasaron a ser lágrimas de una felicidad tan grande que le sería imposible ocultar, las manos de Eternal pasaron suavemente por los costados de Starlight quien para este punto no se sentía ya tan despechada, tan solo quería disfrutar de ese momento intimo que tenían, después de tantos intentos frustrados en el pasado por parte de Starlight, al fin había ocurrido esto. No pretendía que esto durara tan poco, quería hacer que esto durara el mayor tiempo posible. Sin embargo sintió que el humano se alejó de ella poco a poco, dejándola con ganas de continuar al beso, pero solo fue para escuchar unas palabras más del humano.-

-Starlight… Si no aceptaba tus sentimientos cuando yo lo sabía… No fue porque no quisiera estar contigo. Si no que… No me sentía preparado para tener una relación contigo. Yo…-Bajo la mirada Eternal.- Sentía que no era lo suficiente para ti. Y que tú te merecías algo mejor que un simple humano.-

Starlight por su parte solo le negó con la cabeza un par de veces sonriéndole de manera comprensiva, pasando una de sus manos por el rostro del humano, intentando animarlo y consolarlo en el proceso.

-Eternal…-Le sonrió de manera cariñosa.- Eres mucho más de lo que tú crees. No te sientas menos por ser un humano… Enorgullécete de ser uno… Siéntete orgulloso de no solo ser nuestro amigo, si no por ser un excelente maestro, un gran Cocinero… Jump… Un gran cazador sin duda, en ambos sentidos.-Le guiño un ojo un tanto pícaro a Eternal.- Ser humano es lo que te caracteriza. Y… Me alegra mucho que podamos hacer esto… Eternal…-

Fue Starlight quien planto el siguiente beso, pasando sus manos alrededor del cuello de Eternal con sumo cuidado atrayéndolo más a ella, conforme seguían con aquel cálido afecto que llenaba de gozo a ambos… Starlight no era tonta, ella tan solo daría un par de pasos hacia atrás apropósito para caer sobre la cama de espaldas con Eternal encima suyo, en un principio esto no pareció molestarle a ambos, tan solo los había dejado en una posición más comprometedora y más cómoda.

-Noé.-Se separó Eternal del beso.-

-¿Cómo?-Dijo Starlight confundida por esa palabra.-

-Mi nombre Equestre es Eternal… Pero mi nombre real es: Noé.-Sonrió ligeramente.- No se lo menciones a Pinkie, bastante tuve con su intento por saber cuántos hermanos tenia.-

Una risa ahogada se escuchó de parte de Starlight quien después de eso prosiguió-Que curioso nombre… Noé.-

-Ya me habían dicho eso antes.-Dijo acariciando la mejilla de la unicornio con suma delicadeza.-

-¿Quienes dijeron eso?-

-¿Enserio necesitas que responda a eso?-Dijo en tono pícaro mientras pasaba su otra mano por la espalda de la unicornio, estremeciéndola levemente.-

-Ya contestaras esa pregunta.-Dijo en tono seductor mientras su cuerno comenzaba a brillar.-

-¿Qué haces?-Dijo extrañado.-

-No queremos que nadie nos escuche ¿o si?-Dijo dándole un rápido beso en una de las mejillas de Eternal.-

No pasaría mucho tiempo cuando un leve tono azul turquesa iluminara por una fracción de segundo el cuarto para después volver a la oscuridad casi completa de la misma, de no ser por un par de velas que había sobre la mesa de noche al lado de la cama.

Ambos sabían bien lo que seguía, y la verdad era que tan solo uno de ellos estaba nervioso por hacer esto, a pesar de que no lo mostraba, y esa era Starlight… En su momento había intentado llevar una relación con Sunburts, pero eso nunca funciono dado la distancia que los tenía separados ya que ni Starlight ni Sunburts quería cambiar de hogar. A eso sumado que Sunburts se había enfrascado mucho en su trabajo como un tutor de magia para Flurry y como Mago principal del imperio de Cristal.

Pese a todo eso, Starlight se sentía quizás ligeramente más segura de hacer esto… ya que Eternal era alguien por quien había estado interesada y ya lo tenía en sus cascos.

/Narración en primera persona/ Starlight/

Admito que me siento muy nerviosa de hacer esto… Pero… Quiero hacerlo. Nunca antes había querido tanto a un chico como Eternal. O… Noé… Cada caricia… cada beso… era tan único, lo hacía con bastante cuidado, en un principio debo decir que fue difícil contener mi magia ya que realmente lo que yo quería era desnudarlo. Pero admito que los juegos previos son divertidos… O al menos la masturbación me lo asegura.

Mi cuerpo me temblaba, estaba nerviosa y ansiosa a la vez deje que él me quitara la ropa primero, esto claramente no es su primera vez, ya que parecía haberlo hecho antes. Así que puedo decir que él ya tiene experiencia en esto a excepción mía. Comenzó a quitarme la blusa que tenía, lo hacía de forma tan lenta, siempre aprovechando cada oportunidad de manosearme. Sentir sus manos en mi pecho me sacaba un largo suspiro. Eran caricias suaves, nada bruscas, sabía en qué lugares debía tocarme, poco después paso sus manos por mi espalda hacia mi sostén, donde sin darme cuenta ya no lo tenía puesto.

Yo por simple reflejo me cubrí como pude mi pecho con algo de vergüenza… Noé con una simple sonrisa, paso una de sus manos por uno de mis senos y lo masajeo lentamente mientras se acercaba a mi plantándome un delicado beso en los labios… Una vez que se separó me dijo.

-Tranquila Star… Tan solo déjate llevar ¿vale? –Dijo en un tono tan suave, que yo solo pude asentirle con la cabeza, quitando mis manos de mi pecho aun con algo de vergüenza.-

No sé si mis pechos son de buen tamaño la verdad… de las pocas veces que hemos ido a la playa todas las chicas… puedo decir que después de Fluttershy y Rarity soy la tercera con los senos más grandes, o al menos entre nosotras.

El comenzó a chuparme uno de mis senos, yo no pude evitar dejar salir un fuerte gemido por su acción, estuvo en él un buen tiempo, pasando de vez en vez de uno de mis senos a otro, mientras él se ocupaba de uno de ellos, me acariciaba con una de sus manos otro.

Mis piernas me temblaban y yo solo podía disfrutar de todo lo que él me hacía.

Poco a poco el comenzó a bajar por mi vientre, solo para ir bajándome los jeans que tenía, debo admitir que en esta última parte fue donde sentí un poco más miedo… me preocupaba no cumplir con sus expectativas, él fue deslizando mis jeans por mis piernas hasta quitármelos y verme detenidamente de pies a cabeza. Debo decir que esto solo me puso más nerviosa y me apeno bastante.

Poco después él se acercó a mí y en un leve susurro a mi oído me dijo –es tu turno querida…-

Esto me puso tan roja como un tomate, no sabía ni siquiera como empezar o que hacer… De hecho estuve estática mirando a Noé sin saber qué hacer, hasta que el solo dejo salir una leve risilla burlona y me acariciaba mis costados.

-Te ayudare entonces.-

El comenzó a quitarse su camisa de botones, lo hacía de tal manera que podría decir que trabajaba en esos clubs que van las yeguas en su época de celo, ya que ciertamente lo hacia apropósito, me insinuaba y me miraba de manera provocativa. Yo únicamente podía sonrojarme mientras mi boca la intentaba mantener cerrada.

Cuando por fin se desnudó de la cintura hacia arriba, solo pode quedarme ahí mirándole, sabía que a Eternal le agradaba ir de vez en cuando con Bulk Biceps a su Gimnasio, pero nunca pensé que realmente le diera tan buenos resultados… Solo sabía que iba 3 veces por semana… pero eso hace casi cinco meses.

Tuve que darle gracias a Celestia de no haber tenido un orgasmo visual, no era el poni más fuerte, pero mucho menos era el poni más delgado, estaba en un punto medio, sus músculos eran visibles eso sin duda. La verdad no me pude controlar en esto último, esta vez fui yo quien se abalanzó sobre él, poniéndolo de espaldas contra la cama, termine sentándome sobre sus piernas para acariciar un poco su cuerpo.

Brazos tonificados… un abdomen firme… me derretía el solo hecho de poder pasar mis manos sobre su piel desnuda. Pero sin duda lo que aún me causa algo de nervios son sus manos… sentir que él tiene un dedo extra a diferencia de todos los ponis me pone aun la piel de gallina.

Me recosté un momento sobre su pecho, escuche los latidos de su corazón, eran calmados… una respiración profunda, parcia controlarse mucho en esto, poco después una de sus manos busco uno de mis pechos y yo solo le sonreí divertida mientras bajaba mi cuerpo hasta tocar sus labios nuevamente.

-¿Aun quieres seguir Starlight?-

-¿Te cansaste?-Le dije en tono juguetón, mientras comenzaba a bajar hasta llegar a su pantalón-

Yo estaba para este punto desnuda, creo que lo justo sería que los dos estuviéramos iguales.

Comencé abajarle su pantalón, pero ahí mismo sin bajarlo un, podía notar un bulto en sus pantalones.

Respire profundamente, pues sabía lo que había ahí debajo de esta ropa. Al igual que como lo hizo él, baje sus pantalones solo para dejarlo en ropa interior, el bulto se notaba mucho más en su entrepierna, aparte sus pantalones y comencé con la ultima de sus prendas.

Cuando comencé a bajar su bóxer, lentamente podía mirar aquel miembro que parecía ya estar Erecto, solo esperando a que tirara del bóxer para erguirse hasta su máxima altura.

Al bajar su bóxer por completo, pude notar su tamaño óptimo, ciertamente era muy diferente al de los sementales, primero que nada la diferencia principal, era que no tenía anillo medio como todos, además que este parecía tener una piel que cubría todo el miembro, a diferencia de los sementales, que solo tienen hasta el anillo medio. Pero la clara diferencia era el grosor, era sumamente mayor a como lo marcan en los libros de biología, las medidas minimas y máximas estan entre los 2-4 pulgadas. Juro por Celestia que el suyo es de 5 pulgadas de grosor. Mientras que de largo, mínimas y máximas de largo de los sementales suele ser de 4-12 pulgadas, el suyo casi es de 10 pulgadas de largo.

La verdad era que estaba bastante sorprendida… Me tente a tomar su miembro entre mis manos, no alcanzaba a abarcar toda su circunferencia, pero al menos podía estirarlo de arriba abajo, era bastante fácil, ahora entiendo a los sementales su afición de masturbarse… incluso mirarlo es adictivo.

Un leve gemido basto para saber que lo estaba haciendo bien, así que solo continúe con mi movimiento… al principio parecía estar funcionando ya que se le notaba bastante contento, pero conforme seguía haciéndolo parecía que se había acostumbrado… Había escuchado y leído que el sexo oral les fascina… pero aun soy una in-experta en esto.

Decidí al menos intentarlo un momento. No perdía nada en hacerlo.

Pero para ser honesta… tener en mi boca una enormidad como esta es más complicado de lo que parece. Sin embargo parecía agradarle mucho. Ya que paso de leves suspiros a gemidos un poco más fuertes, yo supuse que lo estaba haciendo bien… Y quizás demasiado ya que cuando me di cuenta puso sus manos sobre mi cabeza casi obligándome a tomar un ritmo constante.

No tuve más opción que poner un poco más de empeño en mi trabajo, y obligarlo a venirse lo más pronto posible, pero tal parecía que después de la leve masturbación previa de unos minutos que le di más esto basto para que terminara corriéndose en mi boca.

Admito que al momento de su explosión fue ciertamente algo que me hizo reflejo de "Asqueroso" pero… lentamente ese sabor cambio drásticamente, siendo algo mucho mas tolerable de lo que pensé y podría ser.

El quito sus manos de mi cabeza y me permitió tomar una muy buena bocanada de aire.

-Disculpa, hacía tiempo que no…-Le calle la boca poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.-

-Descuida…-Me relamí los labios.- Solo… evita ser tan brusco ¿vale?-

El asintió con su cabeza un par de veces. Poco después de eso se enderezo para abrazarme contra el, yo solo me deje hacer por su cálido abrazo… sentir su piel contra la mía era algo tan único… sus fuertes brazos… Dulce Princesa del amor has que esto sea inolvidable… Dulce princesa de la Noche, has que esta noche nunca termine… y de ser posible… Querida princesa del sol… atrasa el amanecer.

-Creo que es justo que tu también lo disfrutes.-Me sonrió ligeramente.-

Le preguntaría ¿Cómo? Ya que por su reciente corrida el estaba flácido… poco después supe a que se refería, el me recostó delicadamente contra la cama y al igual que yo, guio su cabeza hasta mi entrepierna, pero mis piernas me temblaban bastante, estaba nerviosa por esto, el solo me miro antes de comenzar y paso una de sus manos por mi delicada flor… me estremecí con fuerza mientras dejaba salir un leve grito de sorpresa por esto.

-Descuida… No muerdo… A veces.-Sonrió maliciosamente.-

Me preocupo su bromita, pero debía confiar en el a pesar de todo.

Para cuando pude darme cuenta sentía su lengua en mi interior. Yo la verdad no pude evitar cerrar mis piernas alrededor de su cabeza por simple reflejo, pese a que el lo intentaba hacer con delicadeza, me sentía muy sensible, casi cualquier cosa que el hiciera me volvía loca.

Poco a poco y con mayor fuerza fui aprisionando su cabeza con ayuda de mis piernas conforme el seguía lamiendo mi interior, pero algo que me hizo soltar un grito de placer, fue cuando el paso su lengua por mi clítoris. En un principio fue un grito de sorpresa, pero poco después comenzó a jugar apropósito con el de tal forma que termine agarrando su cabeza, como el lo hizo con la mía.

Tome su cabeza entre mis manos aprisionándola contra mi entrepierna, sin intenciones de soltarlo hasta que terminara lo que empezó, mi gusto no duraría mucho cuando sentí que el utilizo toda su lengua para dar una larga pasada por mi clítoris solo haciendo que me viniera de golpe, mientras un fuerte espasmo se apoderaba de mi y mis piernas temblaban por el placer que recorría mi cuerpo.

Esto en adicional me hizo tomar la cabeza de Eternal y apretarla con fuerza contra mi entrepierna, hasta que lentamente perdí la fuerza por el orgasmo reciente, extendiendo mis manos a los lados agotada y jadeante.

Una vez que lo solté, él se levantó para también tomar una buena bocanada de aire, y mirarme con una sonrisa mientras se relamía también sus labios.

-Que brusca.-Dijo en tono burlón mientras me tomaba de las caderas y me atraía hacia el, colocando mis piernas a sus costados de sus caderas.-

-Tú empezaste.- Dije divertida-

-Jump…-Dejo salir una risa ahogada.- Te vez tan linda así… tan agotada… vulnerable.-

-Tonto.-

-Lo se…-El me tomo de las caderas con suavidad, llevando sus manos hasta mi trasero, esto solo me estremeció ya que comenzó acariciarme esa zona, sabía bien lo que venía, después de todo… ver su miembro nuevamente Erecto me daba la respuesta, y más en la posición en la cual estaba.-

-¿Estas segura de seguir Starlight?-Me hablo gentilmente mientras acercaba su rostro hasta el mío.-

Tome su rostro con mis manos para plantarle un suave beso en los labios.-Solo ve despacio y se suave conmigo por favor… E-Es mi primera vez.-

Él me sonrió en señal de afirmación y solo pude mirar como su miembro palpitaba, cuando puso la punta de su miembro en mi entrada me puse aún más nerviosa, apoyo su cuerpo un momento y comenzó a empujar muy lentamente. Pero ni con toda la delicadeza del mundo me habría salvado del dolor que sentiría poco después.

Algunas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos por el dolor mientras él seguía empujando su miembro en mi interior. Poco a poco él parecía haber llegado hasta su límite y se quedó quieto mientras yo lo abrazaba con fuerza, sintiendo aun esa punzada dolorosa en mi interior.

-N-No te muevas por favor.-Le susurre un poco adolorida, quería acostumbrarme a su tamaño antes de que prosiguiera, era bastante difícil para mi, me daba miedo decirle que comenzara, no quería hacerlo… sentía que podía desgarrarme el interior en cualquier instante-

-Podemos parar si así quieres Starlight.-Me acaricio la mejilla.-No hace falta seguir.-

-N-No es eso… s-solo dame un minuto por favor.-Le suplique ante de que quisiera restirar su miembro de mi.-

El asintió, y solo esperamos un momento a que el dolor pasara… cuando no sentía tanto dolor… solo pude tragar saliva y darle una señal para que comenzara no sin antes decirle.

-D-Despacio por favor Noé.-

Haciendo caso a mi petición, comenzó a sacar su miembro hasta que solo quedara su punta, solo para después comenzar a meterlo nuevamente, pero a un ritmo lento y calmado, solo lo suficiente hasta que el dolor se transformó en placer, estaba feliz para este punto.

Lo estaba haciendo con el poni que tanto estimo y aprecio… No podía afirmar que más podría hacer por el… pero lo que él hacía por mi ahora era algo que nunca olvidaría.

Estocadas continuas, ritmo constante, era un placer que no podría llegar yo sola, el termino acariciando nuevamente mis senos con una de sus manos mientras que el llevaba su cabeza hacia el otro de mis senos solo para comenzar a chupar uno de mis pezones.

No pude evitar dejar salir un suspiro tan lleno de placer y lujuria. No quería que esto terminara, pero sabia que eventualmente eso pasaría.

Poco a poco el ritmo iba en aumento, podía sentir como su miembro golpeaba mi interior, era una sensación tan placentera y tan excitante, que no podía estar más feliz de hacer esto. Sentir como su miembro, entraba y salía de mi era tan adictivo. Mis gemidos pasaron a ser fuertes gritos constantes en cada una de sus estocadas, también el… paso de gemidos a jadeos, podía sentir que el estaba cada vez mas cercas de llegar a su clímax. A mi tampoco me faltaba mucho, de hecho deseaba llegar junto a el, ya había perdido la cantidad de veces que había intentado retener mi orgasmo solo para terminar igual que el, hasta que.

-Starlight… Yo…-

-Yo también…-Lo tome de su cabeza.-Por favor… sigue.-

No nos esforzamos si quiera en disimular ni en lo mas mínimo, terminamos corriéndonos al mismo tiempo, pude sentir su espeza semilla recorrer mi interior, mientras que yo por otro lado terminaba apretando todo su miembro producto de mi orgasmo, termine enganchada a el un buen tiempo hasta que lo único que hicimos fue recostarnos en la cama por lo exaustos que estábamos.

Él me acomodo aun lado de él, abrazándome con sumo cariño, pude mirarle una vez mas antes de que pudiéramos conciliar el sueño.

-Gracias Eternal…-Me acurruque entre sus brazos.-Por todo…-

-…Starlight… Sabes que después de esto tu y yo…-

-Lo se… Descuida, será divertido-Le sonreí amablemente.-Solo espero que Maud no se vuelque en nuestra contra.-Le dije divertida mientras cerraba los ojos.-Te quiero Noé.-

-El sentimiento es mutuo…-

/Mas tarde esa misma noche por los pasillos del palacio./Narración en tercera persona/

Una de las muchas puertas había sido abierta muy lentamente para evitar despertar a quienes estaban del otro lado. A un paso lento y constante con cuidado de no hacer ruido alguno, una sombra llegaría hasta la cama de donde parecían estar dormidos dos ponis, mas precisamente Cadence y Shining Armor.

La sombra movería lentamente a Cadence para despertarla. La susodicha en un principio solo murmuro.

-No quiero ir…-dijo soñolienta la Alicornio rosa.-

Nuevamente la sombra volvió a mover a Cadence con un poco mas de fuerza hasta que la misma comenzó abrir los ojos lentamente, debido a la oscuridad de la noche no podía distinguir quien era.

-¿Mami?-Dijo nuevamente soñolienta Cadence sin poder distinguir la sombra frente a ella.-

-Cadence… Sé que es tarde, pero debo hablar contigo.-Susurro la voz para evitar despertar a Shining Armor.-

La aludida solo se restregó los ojos un momento para tener una mejor visión y noto a Eternal quien estaba con una bata sobre su cintura.

-¿Eternal?-Poco después Cadence se quitó las cobijas de encima pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda producto de que ella también había tenido algo de acción esa noche, por lo cual tomando nuevamente la cobija se tapó.-E-Espera afuera.-

-No tardes por favor.-

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Cadence pudo salir de la habitación con un candelabro de tres velas para ayudarse con la luz, noto que Eternal le estaba esperando a unos metros fuera de su habitación, esta vez Cadence llevaba consigo una bata de cuerpo completo, con su crin algo alborotada producto de lo de hace poco.

-Al menos llegue después de la acción por lo visto.-Se cruzó de brazos mirando a Cadence con una ligera sonrisa.-

-Una hora antes y habrías estado en problemas Eternal.-Se acomodó su crin.-No sabes cómo odia Shining que se nos interrumpa en "Eso".

-Me lo imagino.-

-Bueno… ¿Que ocurre Eternal? ¿Es por lo de Sunlight? ¿Verdad?-Arqueo una ceja.-

-Pues… Si y no-Dijo inseguro.- Cadence… Tu eres la princesa del amor y…-

-No soy la princesa del sexo deja te aclaro.-Se llevo una de sus manos a su cadera.- Shining me conto sobre tu "Idea" de mi.-

-Eso ni tu misma te lo crees Cadenza, pero no estoy para discutir que tan hábil eres en la cama.-

-Claro… quedarías fuera de combate al minuto 5.-Dijo en tono burlón.-

-Eres una ingrata y…-Respiro profundamente.- Escucha si quieres quedarte con la duda por mi bien.-

-Vale, ¿qué ocurre?-Dijo con una ligera sonrisa burlona.-

-Mira Cadence… Todos sabemos que la canción que Sunlight canto fue directamente dirigida a mi.-

-Cierto y es una muy buena si me lo preguntas… En su momento también se la dedique a Shining, aunque era muy inocente para saber que iba dirigida a el.-Dejo salir una leve risilla.-

-Bueno… Shining me dijo que aquí en Equestria la…-Se aclaró la garganta.-

-¿Si?-

-La Poligamia es legal.-

-Claro, ¿Por qué? ¿Era ilegal donde tu vienes?-Pregunto curiosa.-

-Para mi desgracia si, pero el punto aquí es…-Le interrumpió.-

-¿Starlight Cierto?-

-Como lo…-

-¿Supe? Ya te tenia puesto el ojo esa yegua hace tiempo… Me entere cuando fuiste al imperio por primera vez para ayudarnos con mi hija Flurry. Ella misma me pidió ayuda con tu caso pero no sabia lo de Sunlight, de hecho todavía no pasaba su "Incidente"-

-Debo suponer que tu aconsejaste a Starlight.-

-Algo así, pero solo si tu y Sunlight ya no estaban juntos, porque… Ohhhhh ya comprendo garañón.-Dijo en un tono Pícaro.- ¿Quieres estar con ambas?-

-Pues…-

-Mira Eternal. Estos casos me tocan a mi… Odio mas que nada que dos o mas yeguas estén sobre un semental si este no quiere por igual a las yeguas que tienen. Mi criterio es simple… Te pondría a ti y a las demás yeguas con las que tu quisieras entablar una relación. Se hace un círculo mágico. Y debes irradiar la misma cantidad de amor para cada yegua, de lo contrario NIEGO ROTUNDAMENTE que tu puedas estar con otra yegua por el resto de tus días… Esto sumado que las yeguas deben estar de acuerdo en compartirte… lo mismo aplica para los sementales que quieren estar con una yegua pero… dado que hay mas yeguas que sementales por eso se aprobó la Poligamia.

-Ya veo… y ¿eso duele?-

-Eso depende.-Dijo Cadence.-

-¿Depende de que?-

-De tus modales…-Sonrió ligeramente.- Y de la capital que tus bolsillos tengan para mantener a las yeguas.-

-Jajaja, y decía Armor que no tenias sentido del humor.-

-No era broma.-

-Lo sé, es solo que tu frase me recordó a Tek cuando se encuentra con Obi Wan… Otra cosa Cadence.-

-¿Si?-

-¿Como logro que Starlight y Sunlight se lleven bien?-

Ella solo negaría con la cabeza mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Me temo que eso les concierne a cada una… NI SE TE OCURRA ACOSTARTE CON Sunlight hasta que Starlight acepte a Sunlight… eso sería infidelidad.-

-¿Y si me acosté con Sunlight mucho antes de que estuviéramos yo y Starlight?-

-Bien, entonces no hay nada de que hablar.-

-Esta bien… Una ultima cosa.-

-¿Si?-Dijo curiosa Cadence.-

-¿Enserio Shining tiene ese cuerpo solo para el?-Dijo señalando a Cadence, donde justamente su busco alcanzaba a sobresalir bastante de la bata que tenia puesta, y sus amplias caderas se notaban a pesar de tener la bata.-

-Pervertido.-

-Lo dice la ama del sexo.-

-Tuche.-

Fin del cap.

"RAZONES DEL PORQUE NO ACTUALIZO"

N/A: Miren la neta lo siento por tardar tanto… Los que lo saben bien y los que no los pondré al tanto del porque. El usuario Over Top Clear Mind falleció hace varias semanas… Este usuario fue un amigo muy cercano para mi, ya que convivimos por mucho tiempo, yo por mi parte tuve que mudarme y nos distanciamos, pero aun así nos hablábamos… después de lo del incidente del terremoto de Mexico fue internado en un hospital donde se recupero… sin embargo a un año y medio del incidente fallece por un derrame. Yo la verdad no podía seguir escribiendo por su perdida.

De hecho fui hasta con sus padres para ayudarles en los arreglos fúnebres, ya que como mencione era un amigo muy cercano para mi. lamento mucho la tardanza pero la verdad… es algo que no creo superar.

Creo que es todo… el tenía una historia inconclusa y la verdad es una lastima que no pueda terminarla.

Gracias por leer este fic... espero y perdonen los inconvenientes.


	21. Conejo a la Velvet

-"Llevas toda la maldita mañana poniendo trampas… Además estas en una zona muy adentro del bosque"-Critico Lucifer mientras observaba como Eternal colocaba una trampa para osos y le cubría con hojas secas.-

-Ponerle veneno al veneno solo amplifica su efecto.-Dijo Eternal mientras terminaba de colocar la trampa.- Estoy harto de que ese maldito conejo se salga con la suya… si estas trampas no funcionan, yo mismo le daré caza.-

-"Aja"-Le restó importancia a lo que Eternal dijo.-"Creo que te estas tomando muy enserio esa pesadilla que tuviste esta mañana"

-Soñar que todos los animales que he comido se levantaban en mi contra... El cual por cierto sería un gran ejército de animales detrás de mí y…-

 ** _*CLAK*_**

-Ya cayó la primera víctima.-Dijo Eternal feliz mientras dejaba su última trampa preparada y se dirigía hacia el sonido.-

-"¿Tienes miedos muy irracionales sabes?"

-¡Aviéntame a los tiburones no me importa!-Exclamo Eternal levantando los brazos.-Pero no me voy aventar del "Bounji"-

No tardaron en llegar hasta la trampa, la cual parecía haber atrapado una liebre bastante grande. Sin embargo cuando Eternal llego justo a la escena, notaria a un conejo blanco el cual estaba liberando a la liebre de la trampa del humano.

-Pequeña rata desgraciada.-Dijo tomando su espada y acercados al conejo.-

El conejo solo miro como el humano se acercaba lentamente hacia a él, la espada era la misma que Starlight le había regalado a Eternal.

-"Bien dicen que ladrón que roba a ladrón…"-

-Eso aplicaría si yo le hubiera robado algo a alguien…-Miro al conejo con seriedad-

-"Le estas robando las vidas a los animales"-Expreso con un ligero tono burlesco.-

-Tuche…-Volteo a mirar al conejo.- Suelta esa liebre amiguito, y quizás considere no prepararte en un guisado.-

El conejo frunció el ceño y acto seguido le dio una patada a la trampa que tenía a la liebre, logrando así que las ramas que sostenían la liebre lo liberaran y echándose a correr.

-Okey…-Eternal se tronó los huesos de los dedos.-Ya valiste verga compadre.-

Cuando Eternal corrió hacia el conejo este rápidamente se echó a correr mientras Eternal le perseguía por el denso bosque.  
Por mucho que el conejo Ángel quisiera perder de vista a Eternal, este salía de un árbol pisándole los talones.

-¡VEN AQUÍ AMIGUITO, SOLO QUIERO HABLARTE DE LA PALABRA DE DIOS!-Dijo cortando una rama que le estorbaba en el camino para no perder de vista al conejo.-

Ángel rápidamente cruzaría por un pastizal pero sin lograr perder a Eternal, poco después entraría nuevamente al bosque… Al mirar hacia atrás noto que Eternal ya no lo seguía, por lo cual solo se recostó en el césped y respiro agitadamente… Cuando de repente.

-¿Descansando conejo?-

Antes de que Eternal le pusiera las manos encima, Ángel rápidamente se puso de pie y dando saltos rápidos se alejó nuevamente de Eternal.

-¡utilizare tu piel para una cantimplora!-

Poco después Ángel se detuvo en seco volteando a mirar a Eternal quien se extrañó por el repentino cambio brusco en la actitud del conejo, prácticamente lo estaba encarando.

-Oh, el pequeño acepto su destino.-Sonrió sádicamente Eternal tomando su espada.-

Justo cuando Eternal estaba a nada tocar a Ángel, Eternal levanto la mirada para observar a un oso gris frente a él gruñéndole con suma molestia.

-Carajo...-Dio varios pasos hacia atrás, y al hacerlo observo detenidamente a un gigantesco grupo de animales que lo veían con enojo y furia.-

Animales desde, osos, conejos, liebres, ardillas, venados, gacelas, y una Manticora lo veían con molestia.

-Okey…-Guardo su espada en la funda junto a su cintura.-Tu ganas esta… Qué te parece, si no cometemos una locura… Le dices a tus amiguitos que se vallan, y tú y yo fingimos que esto nunca paso.-Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.-

El conejo solo se cruzó de brazos al tiempo que el oso gris detrás de Ángel lo cargaba hasta ponerlo sobre su hombro… Poco después como cual grito de guerra Ángel les ordeno a los animales irse en contra de Eternal.

-Hijo de…-

No se molestó si quiera en terminar la frase, cuando comenzó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, para salvarse de la posible muerte que todos esos animales propiciaban ante él.

Poco a poco los animales comenzaron a acercársele y recortando distancia, cuando la primera gacela estaba a punto de envestir a Eternal, esta fue levantada abruptamente por una trampa, Algunos conejos y liebres rápidamente caían en trampas para osos, y justo cuando el oso Gris estaba a punto de ponerle las garras encima a Eternal, este paro abruptamente, se dio media vuelta, desenfundo su espada y corto una de las patas del oso haciendo que este cayera hacia adelante, hacia una trampa de peso muerto, la cual dejo caer dos troncos contra el oso aplastándolo en el instante mientras una gran cantidad de sangre salpicaba a Eternal, el resto de los animales no habían tenido nada de suerte, gran parte de ellos, si no habían caído en las trampas de peso muerto o las trampas para oso, estaban siendo levantados por cuerdas que los colchaban boca abajo.

-¿Sin tus novios no puedes verdad amiguito?-

Ángel estaba en el suelo adolorido, cuando pudo recuperarse del aturdimiento de su cabeza, noto que los animales que le habían acompañado, ya yacían muertos o atrapados en una gran cantidad de trampas.

-¿Qué crees compadrito?-Dijo Eternal tomando al conejo de sus orejas, solo logrando que Ángel forcejeara para liberarse, pero no conseguía nada de nada.-Miras a ese wey de ahí.-Señalo al oso gris que estaba debajo de dos troncos grandes.- Tubo suerte… Tu por otro lado.-Tomo al conejo y lo puso frente al.- Te voy a matar… y lo voy a disfrutar… Como no te lo puedes imaginar.-

Poco después Phyna, la fénix de Eternal terminaría acercándose a él.

-Hola mi niña… Mira lo que tengo para tu cena… Conejo a la diabla, ¿qué dices?-

La fénix solo dejo salir un chillido de afirmación, hasta que poco después con su ala señalo a la Manticora que estaba del otro lado del bosque evitando la zona de trampas que Eternal había colocado, y de hecho aún había un gran número que no se habían activado.

-Tú quédate aquí… De este me encargo yo.-Dijo tomando a Ángel de sus orejas y acto seguido lo dejo caer sobre una trampa para osos, rápidamente esta trampa se cerró atrapando las orejas de Ángel, solo retorciéndose de dolor.- ¿Qué pasa? Estoy a 100 metros de ti ¿Porque no vienes?-Sonrió maliciosamente.- Te puedo asegurar que por ese sendero.-Señalo- No hay ni una sola trampa… solos tu… y yo Manticora. Uno a uno.-

No muy confiada la Manticora comenzó a caminar a paso lento y observando el lugar con atención.

-Camine por ese sendero, te aseguro que no hay ni una sola trampa.-

La Manticora miraría a todos los animales que, si no habían muerto, se estaban retorciéndose de dolor, por las trampas, la sangre comenzó a hervirle a la Manticora y poco después se abalanzó sobre Eternal.

-Bingo.-

Desenfundando rápidamente su espada, mientras la Manticora se acercaba cada vez más, la espada de Eternal, lentamente comenzó a cargarse de lo que parecía ser Electricidad, poco a poco más notable, rodeando la espada y parte del brazo de Eternal, para cuando la Manticora se dio cuenta, ya había sido tarde.

-Do svidaniya sobaka-

Poco después como si apuntara su espada hacia la Manticora, una fuerte corriente eléctrica fue directo a la Manticora, pero fue tal el poder eléctrico que la Manticora simplemente exploto en el acto, a esto sumado que todos los animales circundantes habían recibido el resto de la descarga con menos potencia solo matándolos en el instante.

Una vez que la luz de la electricidad desapareció casi en su totalidad, Eternal volteo a ver al conejo, el cual miraba con miedo a Eternal mientras que de su brazo izquierdo, donde tenía la espada, aun había pulso de electricidad en su brazo que no parecían desaparecer.

-Es curioso ¿sabes pequeño?-Dijo tomando a Ángel y quitándolo de la trampa para osos, acercándolo hasta su rostro.- Tu idea era buena… enserio… pero la ejecución… Fue pésima.-

Para este punto Ángel solo le pedía que le dejara ir.

-Te doy puntos enserio… Digo… Me trajiste una gran cantidad de animales para medio año de comida, debo darte crédito…-Sonrió ligeramente Eternal.- Pero… Pasa, sucede y acontece que… Tu liberaste a las presas que por derecho eran mías.-Coloco la espada en el cuello de Ángel.- Además… No me agrada como tratas a tu dueña. Te da todo en bandeja de plata… y tú te comportas como si fueras el dueño de su casa. Incluso la comida que te trajo esta mañana la rechazaste… y ¿sabes quién había hecho esa comida?-El conejo trago saliva.- Exactamente… Papito la hizo.-

Sin más, Eternal corto el cuello del conejo decapitándolo en el apto dejando caer el resto del cuerpo al suelo mientras que Eternal sostenía su cabeza.

-Fue más fácil de lo que pensé.-Dijo mientras dejaba salir un respiro.-

-"Por favor… casi te orinabas cuando viste al ejercito de animales"-

-Afortunadamente… Después de haber caído dos veces en trampas para osos, comencé a recordar donde colocaba cada trampa… Ahora, a recoger esto, con suerte Gilda no me cobrara la siguiente tanda de carne si intercambiamos las pieles de estos animales por su carne.-

-"Supongo… ¿Y bien?... ¿Qué te parece?-

-Debo admitirlo Lucifer… La Electricidad es algo increíble… tener tanto poder en la mano y liberarla… es increíble pensar que podría destruir una montaña con esto si lo mantengo cargando más tiempo.-

-"Exacto… pero respóndeme algo… ¿Por qué Electricidad?"-

-Porque es más… Fácil ocultar esto, aquí en Equestria casi siempre hay un día de diluvio, por ende si llegase a pasar algo podría utilizarlo en esos días así la población y todos en general pensaran que simplemente fue un relámpago o un trueno… Pero, si no hay lluvia para ocultar eso, no será problema ya que verán al unicornio más cercano para culparlo… ya que como saben todos aquí un Humano "no tiene poderes"-

-"Muy interesante… Por cierto… Qué bonita noche tuviste con esa unicornio"-Hablo con un tono ligeramente burlesco.-

-No sé porque me siento más atraído hacia las unicornios… Siendo honesto… prefiero los pegasos ¿sabes?-Le restó importancia a su burla mientras comenzaba a juntar sus presas.-

-"Hablando de pegasos… que paso con esa otra chica que intentaba seducirte?... ¿Spitfire? ¿Era su nombre?"-

-Si… Será mejor que me dé prisa, tengo que estar en Canterlot a medio día… Shining y Cadence se adelantaron esta mañana.-

 ** _/Narración en primera persona Sunlight/_**

-Claro… Fue como dije… De hecho ni siquiera te lo pidió… y cantaste una canción para el…-Dijo Silent adolorida mientras tenía una bolsa de hielo en su cabeza.- Tu mejor amiga te lo pide… y no lo haces…

Me encontraba en la enfermería de las barracas, después de la cantidad de cidra adulterada que se tomo era de esperar que ella amaneciera de esta forma.

-¿Al menos funciono?-Dijo en un tono cansado mientras se recostaba en la camilla.-

-Me gustaría pensar que si…-Suspire pesadamente.- Pero Starlight estaba ahí.-

-Ósea que te arruino los planes…-

-De cierta forma…-Suspire pesadamente.-Silent… Tú crees que… ¿realmente vale la pena seguir acercándome a él?-Le mire con esperanza, intentando saber su respuesta que tanto me hacía falta en estos momentos.-

-Sunlight… Antes de su numerito aquí en Poniville… Admito que estabas de un mejor humor. Inclusive puedo decir que parecías otra yegua más segura y confiada… Y… Desde el "Incidente"...-Se encogió de hombros.-

-Comprendo… Recupérate mientras Silent, cubriré tu turno hasta que te sientas mejor.-Dije mientras me ponía de pie, disponiéndome a irme de la enfermería.-

-Una cosa… Recuerda que hoy tenemos vigilancia cercas de Everfree, así que estate atenta.-Me advirtió, antes de dejarse caer sobre la cama.-

Después de eso me retire del lugar. Ya tenía puesta mi armadura así que lo único que tenía que hacer al menos de momento, es hacer el patrullaje cotidiano por las calles de Poniville.

Cuando la princesa Celestia me pidió que fuese parte de la guardia de Poniville, no esperaba que el lugar estuviera tan… pues… pacifico, al menos en Canterlot ocurría algo uno que otro día a la semana… De todo el tiempo que hemos estado aquí, solo el incidente de los contrabandistas a las afueras de Poniville hicieron esto un poco, "Divertido", pero desde que solucionamos ese problema, y los robos en medio de las vías ferroviarias, no ha habido nada más, ocurre que el pueblo es pequeño, y al no haber muchos ponis y todos se conocen, eh de suponer que todos prefieren tener un perfil bajo.

Canterlot es todo lo contrario, es el centro de Equestria, además una de las ciudades más adineradas, no es de extrañarse que "Turistas" lleguen y tengan problemas con los aristócratas.

Caminar por las calles de Poniville me hace pensar que esto podría ser el trabajo más sencillo, no hay problemas realmente… Nuestras posturas políticas hacia los otros reinos son "Amables" si así puedo llamarlo. No hay nada que indique algún punto negativo para nuestra nación, quizás y los acuerdos comerciales hacia los otros países aun han sido algo… fáciles de mantener a flote. Pero conforme pasa el tiempo, parece que no tienen intenciones de seguir a largo plazo.

Siempre iba acompañada de dos guardias, nuestros grupos siempre son de 3, nuestras rutas son siempre por el interior del pueblo, intentamos pasar temprano por la mañana en la escuela para cuidar de los potros, luego dirigirnos por el mercado, normalmente ahí desde la mañana hasta medio día siempre hay un grupo de guardias cuidando esa zona, tres patrullas cuidan la zona externa del pueblo, siempre rondando en círculo por el borde del pueblo, una patrulla se encuentra en la estación de trenes, aún tenemos carteles de "Se busca" de algunos ponis, sin embargo nada que fuese de nuestra incumbencia de los investigadores.

Estos vienen siendo guardias más… Experimentados realmente, normalmente son los guardias que han sido tomados de la mano de las Princesas Celestia y Luna, podríamos considerarlos como una rama más de la guardia Equestre, pero más apegadas a lo que es la criminología. De momento no se cuenta con muchos de ellos… de hecho contados son los investigadores de ambas princesas… Celestia teniendo 9, la princesa luna solo 4, y en cuanto a la princesa Cadence, tengo entendido que solo son 2, entre ellos fue el capitán Armor, de hecho la princesa Celestia tenía 10 investigadores, siendo el Capitán Shining Armor uno, pero tras la boda con la princesa Cadence… Bueno, resulta curioso que terminara arrebatándole uno.

Dándonos un total de 15 investigadores de mayor confianza en Equestria, y más viniendo de las princesas, claro que existen criminólogos que son "Detectives" privados, y la verdad… A pesar de que son buenos, no tienen los recursos y la autoridad que pueden llegar a tener los Investigadores de las princesas, pues estos pueden prácticamente irrumpir en una casa sin necesidad de una orden… Hacer un arresto preventivo o forzado o por sospecha, a comparación de nosotros los guardias, que solo podemos solo actuar con consentimiento de nuestros superiores o las princesas.

-Teniente Sunlight.-Llamo mi atención mi subordinado, señalando a alguien.- Usualmente no preguntaría pero… Es… Demasiada sangre.-Titubeo un poco.-

-Es solo lo de diario, ya saben que el siempre…-

No termine de hablar cuando note a Eternal, quien caminaba con un gigantesco costal, del cual escurría demasiada sangre de él, uno pensaría que sería algún poni más que nada por el gran bulto que el costal tenia, si no es que dos o tres ponis dentro.

La verdad ante mis ojos ya no era sorpresa, sabía que Eternal cada dos días a la semana, va al bosque Everfree a capturar animales para su comida. Resulta curioso cómo me había dado cuenta la primera vez que supe que el comía carne… De hecho fue cuando salimos por primera vez cuando estábamos en Canterlot… Al idiota no le pareció más "Divertido" después de haberme besado, decir que él era "Carnívoro". Obviamente yo por el simple reflejos casi vomitaba de no ser que había demasiada multitud, y sería peor la vergüenza que tendría que pasar por eso.

Claro que intente convencerle de que intentara ser vegetariano… Pero no quería… Puso de pretexto algo de una dieta de "Carne"… Luego me sermoneo diciéndome que para él, es más saludable comer de los cuatro grupos básicos de comida. La verdad en ese punto de la conversación no puse mucha atención ya que aún seguía bastante asqueada por su beso y su intento de hacerme una broma mal intencionada.

-Eternal…-Hable en tono neutral cuando termine poniéndome frente al.-

-Sunlight…-Me hablo en el mismo tono, tal parecía que lo hacía por "Diversión"-

-No hace falta que me digas que llevas ahí adentro, porque es bastante obvio para este punto… pero sabes que debemos inspeccionarla.-

-Claro adelante.-Dijo acercándonos el costal.-

No estaba dispuesta a mirar ahí adentro, por lo cual solo le hice una señal a uno de mis guardias para que lo revisara.

-Eternal.-Llame su atención, logrando que el volteara a verme.- ¿Estas consciente que está prohibido que los civiles porten armas?-Señale la espada corta que llevaba en su cintura.-

\- Perdón, no sabía que traer un cuchillo de mantequilla fuera ilegal.-Dijo en tono divertido.-

-Eternal, esto es serio.-Hable en un tono un poco más fuerte, para que entendiera un poco la situación.- No puedes portar armas.-

-Bueno, ¿estas consciente de que acabo de salir del Bosque Everfree verdad?-Señalo el bosque detrás.- Dudo mucho que ustedes entren ahí sin algo de "Protección"-Enfatizo en esta palabra.-

-Debo revisar que de igual forma no lleves otra arma.-Aclare acercándome hasta el.-

-T-Teniente…-Se tapó la nariz y la boca uno de los guardias.- E-Es únicamente animales muertos… Más precisamente pieles y carne.-

-Bien… supongo que es lo de cada semana ¿verdad?-

-Supones bien.-

Extendí sus manos a los lados y le quite un espada un momento y se la entregue al segundo guardia por un momento, comencé a palpar sus brazos en busca de cualquier otra arma hasta que el hablo.

-Cuidado-Me susurro al oído.-Tú y yo sabemos que oculto otra arma ahí abajo.-Hablo en un tono pícaro.-

Instantáneamente yo me sonroje al escucharle, y de hecho estaba casi a nada de tocar su entrepierna si no fuese por ese comentario… Re acomode mis manos y baje hasta sus piernas palpándolas suavemente en busca de cualquier otra anomalía, pero no había anda.

-¿Satisfecha de manosearme?-Bajo las manos poniendo una de ellas en su cintura.-

-No lo suficiente…-Le hice una señal al segundo guardia para que me entregara la espada, y así lo hizo.- Toma- Le regrese su espada.-

-Si me imagino…-Volvió a colocar su espada en su cintura.- ¿Otra cosa?-Su expresión cambio a una de algo de molestia.-

-No te pongas así, sabes que solo es protocolo.-

-Protocolo mis huevos, cada vez que traigo esto es lo mismo… Si no eres tú, es algún otro idiota de tu guardia.-

-¿Podrías calmarte? Es nuestro trabajo, además no eres al único que inspeccionamos en el pueblo cuando cargan cosas parecidas a estas, incluso lo más sutil lo inspeccionamos.-

-Mira Sunlight, por mucho que quiera sermonearte, no puedo mi tiempo lo tengo corto, sí que si ya terminaron, debo irme, no saben lo mal que llega a oler la carne cuando la carne se queda en el sol por 5 horas.-

Antes de que el avanzara, le tome de su brazo deteniéndolo al instante.-Lleven por favor el costal de Eternal hasta el palacio de la princesa Twilight… pasillo del área 4, piso 2, puerta 12.-

-P-Pero Teniente esta cosa…-Hablo uno de ellos.-

-Apesta-Completo el segundo.-

Voltee a verlos seriamente a cada uno y rápidamente solo se irguieron y como alma que era arrastrada al tártaro tomaron el costal con sus manos y corrieron hacia el castillo.

-Eternal… Debemos hablar…-Le hable en un tono algo más suave.-

-¿Es por lo de anoche en el restaurante verdad?- Arqueo una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos.-

Asentí un par de veces a lo que él dijo.-Si… Oye... Se bien que lo que paso aquella tarde fue por la impresión de lo ocurrido y… Bueno…-Agache mi cabeza, mientras me llevaba mi mano izquierda a mi brazo derecho.- Suelo tener problemas en cuanto a controlar mi enojo.-

-Sabía bien eso desde que nos conocimos en las barracas de Canterlot…-Alzo su mano haciendo un ademan.- Además… No aceptaste ni siquiera un solo comentario para que pudiera explicarte lo que paso.-

-Lo se Eternal… Lo siento enserio… Yo… Siendo honesta… Cuando estaba como novata en la guardia… Había salido con uno de mis compañeros por un tiempo, y… Bueno… Rumores corrían de que él era… Homosexual-Me lleve una mano a mi casco y me lo quite.-Yo no creía en esos rumores… hasta que poco después, una semana para ser precisos, cuando había salido de mi turno unas horas antes… fui a buscarlo en las barracas para decirle que había terminado y… Lo encontré besuqueándose con otro guardia.-Dije de forma decaída.- No quiero excusarme, debí haberte dado el beneficio de la duda y lo siento mucho Eternal…-

No quería que él me viera así… Tan solo le dedique una última mirada antes de irme y decirle.

-Tan solo lamento mucho… No haberme tragado el orgullo antes Eternal.-

Poco después de dar el primer paso el me tomo del brazo deteniéndome abruptamente, yo instintivamente voltee a mirarle y solo me abrazo con fuerza contra él.

Yo me derrumbe en ese punto… tan solo recargue mi cuerpo contra el de él mientras solo derramaba un par de lágrimas, extrañaba mucho estar al lado de él… Me seguía sintiendo una tanta después de lo que había hecho.

-Por mucho que quieras estar conmigo Sunlight… Me temo que no podrá ser.-Alcance a escucharlo.-

-¿Porque?-Dije extrañada separándome un poco del abrazo para verle.- S-Se trata de… Starlight ¿cierto?... ¿Es eso?-

El solo asintió un par de veces.

-Me agradas mucho Sunlight… Pero, al menos que quieras convencer a Starlight, y te lleves bien con ella… Me temo que no puedo estar contigo.-

-¿Qué insinúas?-Lo mire detenidamente.-

-Bueno… Hace poco me entere de hecho de la Poligamia aquí en Equestria.-Se llevó una mano a su cabeza.- siendo honesto, la verdad siento…-

-NO!, No pienso compartirte!-Lo tome fuertemente del brazo.-Ni siquiera me cae bien Starlight.-

-Ese es su problema, tuyo y el de ella… Estoy en una relación con Starlight ahora… y lo siento si eso a ti no te parece, Cadence me dijo que si lo que siento por alguien es compartido… No habría problemas realmente con que pueda tener una relación abierta.-

-Si pero… No con ella.-Hice un puchero.-

-Lo siento… Si no te gusta, por ti no puedo hacer nada mas.-Se separó del abrazo.- Me tengo que ir, Shining Armor y Cadence me esperan en Canterlot.-

-Eternal…-Le suplique volviendo a tomarlo del brazo.-¿R-Realmente quieres a esa yegua?-

-Lo suficiente como para no dejarla como tú lo hiciste conmigo.-

Eso fue un fuerte golpe… yo solo le solte del brazo, dejando que se valla, me temblaban las manos del solo penar que… Si quiero estar con Eternal… tendría… que… Compartirlo con aquella yegua… ¿Estoy desesperada? Probablemente… Es difícil encontrar a un semental que no esté en una relación… Soltero más que nada… Estadísticamente somos casi 11 yeguas a un semental. La poligamia sinceramente fue… un punto neutral en esto, cierto es que hay muchas parejas con quizás tres o cuatro miembros, pero… Yo esperaba que esto fuera mas… Intimo realmente.

Pero estando aquí… Bueno… Supongo que si realmente quiero estar con Eternal, debería intentarlo ¿no? Aunque ni siquiera sé cómo acercarme a Starlight, no nos llevamos para nada bien. Y mucho menos después de lo que hablamos aquella noche.

 _ **/Narración en primera persona Eternal/**_

-"Normalmente diría que Canterlot es una buena ciudad… Se siente una vibra bastante extraña."-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Lucifer?-

-"No lo sé… Es extraño."-

-Muchos dicen que Canterlot es una gran ciudad… si me lo permites… No es ni la mitad de grande de lo que es mi pueblo. Tiene casi 500km de área cuadrada.-

Canterlot… Esta ciudad a la cual me acostumbre a visitar al menos unas dos o tres veces al mes. No importa cuántas veces venga, realmente me agrada, me recuerda a las colonias circundantes de mi pueblo, como Villa Hidalgo, o Villa de Ornelas, estas villas estaban cercas de mi pueblo… y la verdad tenían un parentesco a Canterlot, o al menos en las personas, ya que ciertamente eran de buen vestir y las casas eran de clase media alta.

Canterlot desde un principio me había llamado la atención por dos cosas… El gran barrio culinario que tenía, donde varios restaurantes estaban en la zona, eh entrado en la mayoría de ellos para probar la comida… pese a tener esa "Insignia" de "Tres cascos", no me pareció la mejor comida, quizás soy demasiado critico en esto, o simplemente no estoy acostumbrado a la comida Equestre, ya que toda ella es Vegetariana o vegana, Quizás es por esto que al menos desde mi punto de vista le di un Rating muy bajo a la comida de los restaurante a los cuales entre.

-¡Eternal!-Grito Shining Armor.-

La verdad siendo honesto, Apenas ponga mi restaurante estoy completamente seguro de que la "Competencia" Culinaria bajara drásticamente. Comida Italiana… Rusa, Alemana, China, Japonesa, Árabe, entre muchas más… ciertamente tengo una gran libro en mi cabeza de muchas recetas de muchos países, no por nada… después de todo, Mis estudios en la escuela de cocina me los tome muy enserio. Quizás reconsidere seguir aprendiendo francés, ya que según Shining Armor, es un idioma perteneciente de Canterlot y otras ciudades con un nivel económico alto, o al menos entre los aristócratas. De hecho… Fleur Diss Lee.-

-Disculpen la demora no quería tardar tanto.-Me acerque a la pareja quienes solo negaron con la cabeza.-

-Descuida, aprovechamos para aclarar unas cosas antes de esto.-Dijo Cadence mientras extendía una carpeta.-

-Ya revise en el banco, y si, efectivamente si hiciste el deposito… Ahora solo falta que firmes las escrituras para el cambio.-Dijo Shining Armor.-

-Ya veo…-Tome la carpeta y la abrí, ciertamente eran un total de cuatro hojas con la documentación de la casa, en uno de los documentos venían los planos, en otro las escrituras del terreno y los últimos dos las de la casa en si.- ¿Nombre Real o Equestre?-

-¿Real?-Dijo Cadence confundida mirando Shining quien solo pareció algo avergonzado.-

-Oh, cierto jeje, olvide decirte que Eternal es solo su nombre Equestre-Dijo Rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza.-

-La verdad preferiría seguir utilizando el nombre de Eternal, si no te molesta.-

-Adelante, estas registrado con ese nombre, aunque usualmente deberías poner tus apellidos en este caso, pese a que Eternal no es un nombre común, es mejor ser precavidos.-Aclaro Shining.-

-Tienes razón.-

Shining me entrego una pluma para que pudiera firmar los documentos sin problemas, a la vez que lo hacía, notaba una cierta preocupación en Shining Armor mientras lo hacía, era como si no quisiera que los firmara.

-A todo esto… ¿Cómo te llamas realmente?-Pregunto Cadence con suma curiosidad mientras se acercaba a mi lado mientras yo seguía con las firmas.-

-¿Y que gano yo a cambio?-Dije cerrando la carpeta tras terminar de firmar.-

Cadence solo hizo un puchero al tiempo que Shining dejo salir una leve carcajada.

-No esperes obtener algo sin dar nada a cambio.-Le dedique una sonrisa ligera y burlona-

-No seas así Eternal.-Dijo Cadence de forma suplicante.-

-Hagamos una cosa…-Dije metiendo mi mano a mi bolso y sacando tres monedas.- jugaremos un disparejo, Tú, Shining, y yo lanzaremos una moneda, si salen dos o más a tu favor te diré mi primer nombre, si sales dos o más a mi favor no te digo nada y de paso nos vamos a comer los tres… pero tú invitas.-

-De acuerdo, pero será nombre completo, si es que yo voy a invitarlos a comer.-

-Parece justo.-

Dicho esto le entregue una moneda a cada uno obviamente yo tomando una para mi.

-¿Luna o Sol?-Dijo Shining Armor antes de lanzar la moneda.-

-Sol.-Dije lanzando la mía al aire.-

-Luna-Dijo Cadence haciendo lo mismo.-

Al lanzar nuestras monedas únicamente esperamos lo que cada uno de nosotros había dicho… Al tomar mi moneda note que tenia el símbolo de la Luna… Cuando Cadence tomo la suya estaba el símbolo del sol, ambos instintivamente volteamos a ver a Shining quien pare este punto apenas había lanzado su moneda, solo para que poco después, notara el símbolo de la Luna en la moneda.

-Oh, Blyat.-Susurre con cierto recelo mirando la moneda que tenía Shining.-

-SI!-Grito victoriosa mientras abrazaba a Shining.-

-Eh… A dos de tres?-Dije divertido únicamente logrando el mal humor de la princesa.-

-NO!-Dijo en su regocijo de victoria, mientras que yo por mi parte solo pude suspirar resignado… Tengo que comenzar a mantener mi boca cerrada, con respecto a mi nombre.-¿Entonces?-Dijo interesada Cadence mientras me miraba con curiosidad.-

-No tienes permitido decírselo a nadie.-Le Aclare.-

-Ni a Twilight…-

-Claro.-

-Ni a nadie de tus amigas y amigos.-

-Está bien.-Rodo los ojos.-

-Ni siquiera a tu hija.-

-De acuerdo.-Dijo un tanto impaciente.-

-Es mas, ni siquiera se te ocurra decirle…-

-¡YA!-Grito al tiempo que me interrumpía.-

-Tranquila.-Dije un poco asustado por su reacción.- Solo daba a conocer los términos y condiciones.-

-No le des más vueltas al asunto Eternal, gane justamente.-Dijo Cadence esperando casi de manera impaciente.-

La verdad era que dudaba mucho esto… Digo, no es que sepa mucho de magia pero… Al menos yo tengo la habilidad o el "Tanteo" de lanzar una moneda y que caiga del lado que yo quiero que lo haga…

Que sea un humano no quiere decir que haga trampa… Esta bien… Hice trampa pero no porque sea un humano.

-Soy Noé.-Dije secamente.-

-¿Noé, que?-Me miro con cierto nerviosismo como si esperara algo mas.-

-Alejandro y confórmate con eso.-Dije sin prestarle más importancia a la plática, suspirando ya que lo único que quería era ir a ver la casa de Armor.-

-Pues es técnicamente todo, digo… ¿Es tu nombre y apellido no?-

-De hecho no.-Dijo Shining a lo que yo rápidamente lo fulmine con la mirada diciéndole indirectamente "Tenías que abrir el puto hocico"

-Entonces… ¿Ustedes poseen dos nombres? Y ¿encima un apellido?-Dijo Cadence con curiosidad.-

-De hecho dos.- ¡Y sigue en bastos! Pensé para mis adentros.-

-Bueno… Si, Seria Noé Alejandro, Mi primer y segundo nombre.-Me resigne para este punto… Armor tenía que abrir el hocico.- Cedillo mi apellido departe de padre y Alonso de parte de mi madre.-

Ciertamente la mandíbula de Cadence podía tocar el suelo si esto fuese una caricatura, además de su sorpresa, parecía extrañada por el hecho de no haber escuchado un nombre ni siquiera remotamente parecido, esto claramente fue motivo de su sorpresa y también de estar con una sonrisa que marcaba felicidad. Aunque la verdad sería la primera persona o poni que se sorprende al escuchar mi nombre.

Ya después de una aclaración del uso de los Apellidos remontándome al siglo II y casi haber tenido que dar una clase de historia donde se utilizaba el nombre y el apellido para identificar a las familias, comprendieron el porqué del uso de dos nombres y dos apellidos. Era muy difícil de este modo que alguien compartiera ambos nombres y ambos apellidos.

Sinceramente me agradaba mucho hablar de mi mundo, era una comparación bastante grande la que hay aquí y allá. Después de mucho terminaríamos llegando a lo que era la antigua casa de la feliz pareja, la verdad era un lugar bastante grande dado su tamaño, cierto era que los edificios no aparentaban lo que debían. Caso era esta casa. No sé qué es lo que hacen con esta arquitectura que hacen parecer los edificios más pequeños, pero por dentro parecen la puta misma mansión de Resident Evil.

-¿Así que aquí Vivian?-Dije mirando la casa desde adentro, no había nada de hecho, ni siquiera muebles era obvio que les había pedido que los sacaran.-

-Si, al principio a mi tía Celestia le preocupaba que me viniera a vivir con Shining.-Dijo Cadence abrazando al susodicho.- Después de haber venido un par de veces y comprobar que nunca nos faltaba nada… se podría decir que accedió a que estuviéramos aquí.-

-Si, su la princesa Celestia era muy sobreprotectora con Cadence, y con justa razón.-Hablo Shining.-

-Ya veo…-Camine por lo que creía yo era la sala principal.- Me saldrá caro demolerlo ¿sabes?-

-¿Cómo?-Dijo Shining sin entender bien-

-¿Como que demolerlo?-Dijo también Cadence extrañada.-

-Oh, creí que lo sabían.-Dije rascándome la cabeza.- Bueno, técnicamente esto…-Extendí mis manos señalando la casa.- se viene abajo "Pew" para luego levantarlo, debido a que no se utiliza el espacio adecuadamente, y… Creo demasiado en el Feng Shui-

-¿Que?-Dijeron ambos extrañados por la frase.-

-Es la creencia de la armonía y el equilibrio en el hogar… Mi maestra Jun Lee nos enseñó…-

Después de ponerles al corriente de lo que pasaría con su hogar de ahora en adelante… Tuvieron que hacerse a la idea de que no volvería a verla, la demolición y construcción, quedo programada para una semana mas, tuve que sacar un préstamo… La verdad me reusaba a esto y… Bueno… Tuve que pedirle a Celestia que me auxiliara en esto, ella en mas de una ocasión me dijo que no había problemas, que estaría encantada de pagar pero yo evidentemente como todo buen machista, mi orgullo y dignidad no lo permitían y no lo iba a permitir, por ende, quedamos en un acuerdo, estaría pagando a su nombre alrededor de 1000 monedas al mes, sin cargo adicional (Gracias a dios) sumado a esto… la única condición fue… Claramente. Preparar la futura recepción de la Gala del Galope de este año y que cada vez que llegara de visita a Canterlot prepararle algún postre que yo conozco únicamente de mi mundo.

Para este punto no me sorprende saber que Celestia sea una gran amante de los bocadillos dulces… Al igual que la repostería y bastantes cosas mas que contengan dulce… Es como una Pinkie Pie, pero blanca, con cuernos y alas y es una diosa… Literalmente hablando.

Celestia me ayudaría además en conseguir a un grupo de constructores de confianza que ella conoce. Esto debido a que no quiere a cualquiera que tome esto como una oportunidad de "Truncar" la propiedad, ya que vuelve el tema de este poni en particular que no quiere mas competencia culinaria en Canterlot.

-Shining… Disculpa si pregunto pero… Hay un poni en particular que, juega a la mafia con los dueños de los restaurantes de aquí de Canterlot… ¿Que sabes de él?-

-Bueno, lo poco que había escuchado de algunos de los que fueron extorsionados, es que solo enviaba a alguien más a hacer su trabajo sucio, obviamente a pesar de capturar a los involucrados, se negaban a hablar o simplemente tenían miedo de que regresaran y vieran que no completaran el trabajo… En cualquier caso descubrimos que no solo se maneja aquí en Canterlot, también en las ciudades más grandes como Ponihattan, Yeguadelphia entre otros poblados más pequeños.-

-No solo maneja la extorsión si no también tiene burdeles, y lugares como el que viste en el imperio de Cristal.-Hablo esta vez Cadence.- Además… Las drogas también es un gran negocio para el.-

-Comprendo… Entonces directamente no sabes quién es el.-

-De momento no… Ni siquiera los pocos investigadores que tenemos en el caso.-Suspiro pesadamente.- Lo peor de todo es que encuentra como sacar a sus subordinados por la vía legal… Un abogado llamado Injustice… Es como si sus crímenes fueran… Perfectos así de simple.-Hablo con cierto recelo.-

-No hay crimen perfecto Armor…-Llame la atención de Cadence y el.- Solo malos investigadores, y disculpa si te ofendo, pero así va oración en la escuela de criminología.-

-Comprendo Eternal, y puede que tengas razón… Pero en gran parte de los crímenes que ha cometido he estado presente… Y la verdad no hay algo que realmente los incrimine.-

-Bueno… Tenemos un buen día por delante… ¿Que les parece si vamos a comer? Twilight me aconsejo ir a un restaurante de una tal Saffron Masala.-

-¡OH! ¡Yo la conozco!-Dijo Cadence- Rarity me invito a comer en ese restaurante cuando venimos a preparar el cumpleaños de Spike.-

-Pues guíame… la verdad es que yo no salgo de la zona textil de Canterlot.-Dije divertido ya que técnicamente Canterlot podía ser un maldito laberinto de edificios, la gran mayoría podía tener el mismo puto diseño, y los colores no ayudan en absolutamente nada.-

En nuestro camino hacia ese restaurante tan peculiar, me centraba mucho en las miradas de los ponis que me observaban, la verdad no iba tan bien vestido como lo podrían estar la gran mayoría de los ponis que me miran… Pero cerraban la boca por el simple hecho de ir con dos príncipes, supongo que eso al menos es bueno.

La verdad es que me gustaría tan solo caminar por las calles de este mundo, sin que algún equino me mire como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo o un simple bicho raro. Es molesto ¿sabes? Mas que nada porque sientes una mirada encima de ti que no se quita.

Además… Me quede pensando un momento… Quizás pueda ir a ver a esa sal Sassy Saddles, curiosamente congeniamos de una manera poco común. Pese a ser ella alguien bastante culta y fanática de la moda como la misma Rarity, y yo siendo prácticamente todo lo contrario… Claro que conozco de libros famosos de mi mundo pero aquí… Soy prácticamente un inculto total, y no… No pienso comenzar a leer libros, quizás algunos que he visto últimamente en las librerías de Canterlot.

Pero justo cuando pensaba en lo que haría… Paso lo que podría ser mi visita de esta misma noche, pensaba irme mañana por la mañana a Poniville, ya que tenia intenciones de visitar a alguien en particular de aquí de Canterlot además de Sassy Saddles.

Twilight Velvet  
 ** _/Les juro por dios que en el capitulo donde la mencione había puesto Velvet y no Valet lo juro por dios/_**

Fue una yegua que a pesar quizás de la edad que tiene seguía siendo bastante atractiva, quizás 40 años o entrando casi a los 50… pero la verdad es que esta yegua no los aparenta, podría jurar incluso que cuando la vi aquella tarde cuando la conocí tendría quizás de 28 a 35 años… Obviamente aun no le he preguntado su edad… Y dudo mucho que quiera hacerlo, conociendo a las mujeres. No me lo dirá por dos cosas… Por orgullo propio y por vanidad. Así de simple funciona la mente de una mujer. Si entiendes esas dos cosas… estarás por lo menos dos pasos delante de ellas.

Sin embargo…Hablando de la reina de Roma.

-Quien lo diría.-Dije para mi mismo mirando a la susodicha.-

Velvet se encontraba justo del otro lado de la acera, Tanto Shining Armor como Cadence caminaban delante de mi, yo instintivamente salude a la yegua blanca quien poco después pareció devolver el saludo.

-Mira cariño es tu madre-Hablo Cadence tomando del brazo a Shining Armor.-

*CRASH*

Lo juro… Sentí como mi verga literalmente se encogió lo suficiente como para llevarme una mano a mi entrepierna, para asegurarme de que lo que sentí no fuese real y no se hubiera encogido.

Me quede mudo… si…

-¡Hola Cariño!-Hablo Velvet dándole un cariñoso beso a Shining en la mejilla.- ¡Cadence querida!-Abrazo a la Alicornio rosa.-Cuanto tiempo sin verlos por aquí en Canterlot.

-¡Velvet! ¡Me alegra tanto verte también!-Correspondió el abrazo de la yegua blanca.-

-Jeje, lo se, hace poco tuvimos algo de tiempo libre para venir aquí.-Dijo Shining con una ligera sonrisa.- Por cierto, déjame presentarte a Eternal, es un amigo nuestro.-Me hizo una leve señal para que me acercara.-

Yo obviamente tuve que fingir lo ¡OBVIO!... Caminaba de manera coja… La verdad sentía que de verdad mi verga era tan pequeña como para pensar que era de un niño de 4 años… tuve que quitar mi mano de mi entrepierna mucho antes de que ellos voltearan a verme.

-Oh querido pero él y yo ya nos cono…-Rápidamente la interrumpí colocándome frente a ella y dándole un efusivo abrazo, mientras le besaba una mejilla./Aclaro es común besar la mejilla de una mujer en México como saludo cordial, solo en caso de que sea diferente con ustedes lectores/

"¡CÁLLATE EL HOCICO!"-Pensé para mis adentros mientras la abrazaba.- ¿Ella es tu madre?-Acentué esta última palabra para darle a entender lo obvio a la unicornio- ¡Un gusto conocerla señorita Velvet!-Dije con cierto carisma y intentando suprimir mis nervios y el miedo interno mientras colocaba un brazo alrededor de la yegua.-

-¿Decías que ya se conocían?-Dijo Shining Curioso.-

-¡NO!-Grite casi instintivamente.-  
-Si-Ella hablo al mismo tiempo que yo-

Casi fulmino con la mirada a Velvet, de no ser que tuve que dar de nuevo la cara hacia Shining y Cadence quienes esperaban una explicación.

-Bueno, quizás hemos tenido uno que otra platica leve…-

-Si, una "MUY" profunda charla de la vez que nos encontramos por las calles.-Enfatizo en una de las palabras, mientras me miraba con cierto cariño, a lo que yo únicamente me puse nervioso.-

-Eh, si.-Sentí como ella me tomo del brazo y dijo.-

-Había ido por las compras de la semana cuando, choque accidentalmente con él, así que se ofreció a ayudarme.-

Yo sudaba a mares esperando que esto no terminara mal interpretarse, ¿como podría ser este el peor día de mi vida? ¿Realmente ella no podía al menos disimular? O ¿acaso ve esto como una maldita oportunidad para chantajearme?

-SI!, Justo después de que me estampara con mas de una docena de huevo, harina y otras cosas…-Afortunadamente logre sacarles una risa, tanto a Cadence como a Shining quienes rápidamente se incorporaron y hablaron.-

-Vamos a ir a comer, ¿porque no nos acompañas?-Dijo Shining amablemente.-

-¡Claro!-Dijo con una ligera sonrisa mientras se posicionaba al lado de Shining.-

El resto se los podría dejar a la imaginación… Intentaba formular cualquier respuesta previa a lo que pudiera pasar después… tan solo rogaba que al menos se mantuviera acorde a esto…

Al llegar al restaurante, note que tenía cierto atractivo Árabe, las mesas eran un toque de café, y rojos bastante hermosos, las "Sillas" si así puedo llamarlas eran grandes cojines justo debajo de las mesas, había algunos comensales, no muchos realmente… El techo estaba adornado por grandes telas transparentes con lo que parecían ser gemas de colores oscuros, algunas de esas gemas eran colores brillantes solo para hacer contraste con los oscuros, el lugar era bonito, de cierta forma… Al poco tiempo mire a un semental que quizás estaba bastante… Por no decir gordo… Y no cualquier gordo… Un GORDO con mayúsculas.

Tal parecía que era el mesero, y nos atendió debidamente, dado el caso que estaba Cadence y Shining Armor, dos príncipes… No habernos atendido como era debido, habría sido un sacrilegio.

Intentaba una forma de poder hablar con Velvet, a pesar de que al menos se mantenía al margen, DEBIA hablar con urgencia con ella. Y justo vi la oportunidad, después de que aquel mesero nos hubiera traído algo para ir esperando a las órdenes. (Que he de aclarar eran todas veganas… Valga la maldita suerte) Opte por una sopa de verduras… y un "Especial" espero y no tenga nada que sea dañino para mí. Me agrada mucho la comida Árabe, pero comida que tenga carne o al menos algo que yo conozca… No conocía absolutamente ningún platillo que había en este menú. Pese a que tenían pequeños dibujos de cómo eran los platos, el especial parecía algo acorde a lo que yo reconocía como un platillo llamado "Baklava" es de hecho un postre que es de dónde vengo, bastante popular el menos en el barrio Árabe de Guadalajara.

 ** _PERO EN FIN!_**

Mi oportunidad de poder quedar a solas con Velvet se llevó acabo cuando Cadence había tomado su bebida, utilice parte de la habilidad Electrica que había adquirido con Lucifer, para lanzarla directo a su mano, con la mayor discreción posible, el rayo era tan minúsculo, que únicamente el ojo más atento podría haberse dado cuenta de un pequeño hilo azul que se disparó de mi mano izquierda en un chasquido de dedos, hacia la mano que tenía Cadence.

No sería más que un leve toque eléctrico tan minúsculo que únicamente el fin era hacer que tirara su bebida encima de ella… Y funciono tal cual como lo pensé.

-Oh cielos.-Dijo Cadence extrañada, mientras tomaba su mano izquierda con su mano derecha.-

-¿Ocurre algo?-Dijo Shining preocupado.-

-Fue solo in ligero toque…-Dijo extrañada mirando su vestido manchado.-No, mi mejor vestido.-Dijo triste mirándolo.-

-Ven, vamos al baño a tratar de quitar la mancha.-Dijo Shining poniéndose de pie, estirando su mano.-

Mire que Velvet se pondría de pie, ella estaba sentada justo al lado mío, por lo cual solo tome su mano rápidamente evitando que se pusiera de pie, y con una simple mirada le di a entender que se quedara ahí.

-Ya regresamos.-Dijo Shining acompañando a Cadence al baño del restaurante.-

Cuando logre estar a solas con Velvet lo primero que salió de mi boca fue.

-Podrías al menos tener un poco de discreción.-Regañe al ver a Velvet.-

-¿Perdón? Aquí el único que mostro discreción eras ¡tú!-Dijo con cierta molestia en su voz mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- Debiste en primer lugar seguir mi juego.-

-¿¡TÚ juego!? Perdone usted, pero lo mas sensato habría sido fingir no conocernos.-Replique mientras la señalaba con mi dedo indise.- No dirigirte como si me conocieras de toda la vida.-

-En primer lugar.-Quito mi mano evitando que la siguiera señalando.- No es educado apuntar… En segundo lugar, te mire junto a mi hijo y a Cadence, yo su puse que eran conocidos y te habían contado de mi.-

-Pues no, no lo hicieron hasta apenas y te miraron… Además. Pudiste haberme dicho que estabas cazada… ¡Mejor aún! Que tenías hijos.-

-¿Y habría ocurrido lo que paso esa noche de habértelo dicho?-Arqueo una ceja mirándome detenidamente.-

-Dios mío…-Me lleve una mano a mi cara.-Admitamos que tenemos los dos la culpa-

-Lo admito.-

-Mas tuya que mía.-

\- ¿¡Perdón!?-Dijo exaltada Velvet haciendo que todos voltearon a vernos a lo que yo únicamente la calme.-

-Pues disculpa si te hago merecedora del 70% por ciento de la culpa después de saber que eras casada y con hijos.-Regañe nuevamente mientras miraba a Velvet.-

-Serás un…-Velvet estuvo a punto de decirme mil y un maldiciones hasta que la detuve.-

-No ganaras una pelea verbal tenlo por seguro… En primer lugar Velvet… déjame decirte que tus hijos son parte de la monarquía más importante de aquí de Equestria, donde si uno de los dos se entera que me acosté con su madre, es seguro que me castran… Posiblemente me den previamente la putiza de mi vida y…-

-No hay necesidad de hablar mal.-Frunció el ceño molesta.-

-Pues disculpa si tengo miedo de que, tu hijo, el príncipe y capitán de la guardia me pueda cortar los huevos.-Mire molesto a Velvet.-

-Comprendo y estés asustado, lo estoy igual, pero eso solo fue una vez… Tanto tu y yo tenemos la culpa… Yo por necesidad y tu… tus razones tendrías-

-No muy alejadas de las tuyas.-Suspire resignado.-¿Entonces qué? ¿Fingimos que esto nunca pasó?

-Sería lo mejor para ambos…-Suspiro de igual forma.- Tampoco quiero que sepan que tuve relaciones con alguien que es tan joven como mi propio hijo.-Se llevó una mano a su hombro.- mirando a otro lado.- Digo… bien podría ser tu madre… ¿qué edad tienes?-

-25 hace unas semanas.-me recargue contra el respaldo.-

-Hay Celestia…-Se llevó una mano a su rostro.- Bueno… las cosas ya están hechas… en todo caso, lo nuestro nunca ocurrió ¿vale?-

-Hecho y jamás deshecho.-

Poco después de terminar con eso, pude estar quizás un poco mas relajado… aunque siendo sincero, esperaba que utilizara esto como una oportunidad para chantajearme… que bueno que no es esa clase de chicas.

Shining y Cadence regresaron poco después de que termináramos nuestra plática, proseguimos con la comida sin apuro alguno… al ver el vestido de Cadence casi me da algo de lastima… Casi… era un hermoso vestido siendo honesto, resaltaba bastante su figura de reloj de arena. Una lástima que este casada… porque si no fuera así la desposaría al momento que la había visto. Quizás en otro universo… o vida… cumpliré esa fantasía…

"Admítelo… Sentiste como te cortaban la cabeza en este lapso de tiempo"-Dijo con burla Lucifer mientras comía.-

"No solo la cabeza… si no otra cosa"

"Sabes… si tanto quieres quedarte con Cadence… puedo encargarme del señor Armor… Tu sabes… No habría evidencia del delito cometido, después de todo… Sin cadáver no hay homicidio según tu"-

"Me tientas… pero…Creo que resultara más útil vivo de momento… En cualquier caso… Si las cosas se ponen difíciles con este idiota que extorsiona a los comerciantes de aquí de Canterlot, necesitare tener a la guardia de mi lado."

"De que sirve, si te puedes encargar de él con el poder que te di… Si quisieras podrías partir la luna por la mitad"

"De que me sirve tener este poder… si no puedo encontrar al enemigo en cuestión para utilizarlo?"

"Tuche"

Lucifer no era de pensar mucho… Eso me quedaba claro… pero claro que había momentos en los cuales se lucia para planear algo. O incluso para recordarme algo que yo no recordaba…

El resto del día podría resumirlo en algo un poco más tranquilizador para mi… Aunque claro no faltaba el momento en que Velvet, solo hacía mención o una referencia muy obscena que solo ella y yo podíamos comprende. Temía por mi hombría donde por culpa de ella se llegaran a enterar de lo ocurrido… Obviamente como todo buen hombre negare cualquier acusación. Como es debido.

Entrado ya las 5 de la tarde, tanto Shining Armor como Cadence regresarían al Imperio de Cristal, yo por otro lado aun me quedaría en Canterlot, necesitaba ver a Celestia… Dijo que tenía un grupo de trabajadores bastante buenos a su servicio para construcción… Así que si todo salía bien, lo único que necesitaría ya solo sería esperar a que todo estuviera listo.

-Envíanos una carta cuanto esté listo el lugar Eternal.-Dijo Shining mientras se subía al tren junto a su esposa.-

-Claro que lo hare… Alguien debe probar la comida para comprobar si no está envenenada.-Dije divertido-

-¡Nos vemos en la gala Eternal!-Grito Cadence desde el vagón poco después de que Shining entrara.-

Y así se va una preocupación menos de momento… Ahora solo queda una sola cosa.

-Entonces… ¿Esto nunca paso de acuerdo?-Mire a Velvet quien por lo visto parecía también estar de acuerdo.-

-Eso depende.-Dijo ella.-

-¿Me pones condiciones después de lo ocurrido? –Me cruce de brazos mirando a Velvet.-

-Creo recordar que la culpa era mutua.-De igual forma se cruzó de brazos.-

-Sea lo que sea NO, de una u otra forma ya estoy casi sentenciado si Armor y Sparkle se enteran que tuve relaciones con su madre.-Hable con cierto recelo en mi voz.- Y ni hablar de lo que me podría hacer tu marido si se entera.-

-No pretendía chantajearte por sexo.-Frunció el ceño haciendo un leve puchero.-

-Bueno… Fuera de eso, de lo quieras.-

-Con respecto a tu restaurante.-Esto me llamo la atención.-

-No, no te daré comida gratis por tu silencio.-

-No iba a pedir eso.-Se llevó una de sus manos a su cintura.-

-Tampoco me pidas una cita romántica.-

-Tampoco eres el semental más guapo ¿sabes?... Estoy comenzando a preguntarme como fue que me termine acostando contigo.-

-Mucho menos pienso hacerla de cocinero…-Alce mi dedo índice meneándolo de lado a lado dando a entender que no.-

-¡OYE! ESO ULTIMO NO ES JUSTO!-Me señalo con su dedo índice.-

-No cocino de gratis en primer lugar… A diferencia de ti… No tengo hijos en la realiza para que me mantengan.-

-Al menos solo una.-Hizo nuevamente un puchero mirando a otro lado.-Además, me la debes, creo que es bastante justo.-Volteo a verme.-

-No lo es…-

-Tampoco es justo que simplemente te vallas así.-

-Te daré una cachetada y le estoy perdiendo -Nótese mi sarcasmo.-

Ella me miro por un momento para después decir.

-Entonces que Celestia decida eso.-Acto seguido cedió media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.-

Poco después de que ella dijera eso, me posicione al lado de ella y la rodee con mi brazo.-Fíjate que conozco un omelet que te dejara que te dejara con las piernas abiertas.-

 _ **/Narración en tercera persona/Poniville/Academia de la Amistad/**_

-Como saben hoy se les entregaría los resultados de su examen escrito… Pero el profesor Eternal no pudo venir a repartirlas, así que me encargare de dárselas yo.-Dijo Twilight quien sostenía una pequeña carpeta en la cual tenían los exámenes de todos los alumnos.-

-Directora Twilight… T-Tengo entendido que el profesor Eternal nos haría el examen de cocina hoy.-Hablo Ocellus mirando a Twilight.-

-Lo se… Pero prefirió hacerlo la semana que viene.-Aclaro Twilight mientras comenzaba a pasar por cada uno de los lugares de los Alumnos dejándoles sus respectivos exámenes.- Ya que tuvo un encuentro con mi hermano y mi cuñada.-

-Oh… Pero… La semana que viene es La Gran Gala del Galope-Interrumpió Silver Stream-

-Exactamente.-Dijo Twilight.- Aquellos que no pasaron el examen escrito, tomaran el segundo examen, el cual será cocinar para la gran gala, a cargo de Eternal.-

De todos los presentes, únicamente Ocellus fue la que trago saliva, pues cuando Twilight le entrego su examen, podía mirar claramente un perfecto 10, como calificación en la esquina superior izquierda.-

De hecho quizás los únicos que parecieran que tenían la calificación mas baja eran; Silver Stream, con apenas 7 de calificación, dos ponis mas siendo ambas yeguas gemelas, que compartían la misma calificación que Silver Stream y su amiga la Jack.

-Me dijo Eternal que todo aquel menos de 8 deberá ir a Canterlot con él para la preparación de la comida de la Gala, se contaran como puntos adicionales para un diez, en su calificación final de este año.-Aclaro Twilight.-

Poco después de entregar las calificaciones a todos.-Pueden retirarse por el día de hoy, nos veremos el Lunes.-

El resto de los estudiantes se fueron, salvo por Silver Stream y Ocellus. Quienes se acercaron a Twilight.

-¿Ocurre algo chicas?-Pregunto curiosa Twilight.-

-¡Yo si!-Dijo Silver Stream- ¿será en la tarde o la noche cuando deberemos hacer eso?-

-Los que irán con Eternal, se irán por la mañana para preparar todo… si todo sale bien, ya estarán aquí nuevamente entrada la noche.-Aclaro Twilight.-

-Okey… ¿y si quisiéramos quedarnos en la gala?-Dijo Silver.-

-Deberían hablarlo con el… ya que únicamente los que tienen invitación pueden solo llevar a un invitado.-

-Esta bien.-Dijo Silver con su clara energía de siempre.- Nos vemos luego directora.-

Por otro lado Ocellus se acerco a Twilight.

-¿Ocurre algo Ocellus?-Dijo curiosa Twilight.-

-Bueno… Creí que se harían los dos exámenes… El escrito y el de Cocina.-

-Era la idea de Eternal, sin embargo, cuando trajo a Maud aquí a la escuela para que sirviera como jueza para los aperitivos que prepararon hace una semana y media, dijo que no era necesario.-

Ocellus se mordió el labio inferior, pues de haber sabido que eso contaría como un semi-examen, no habría hecho su mejor esfuerzo… Pero… ¿Por qué?

-No te preocupes Ocellus, solo irán unos cuantos con Eternal, además, no es como si te afectara realmente esta clase en tu calificación.-Dijo con una sonrisa amigable Twilight.- Me recuerdas mucho a mi cuando tenía tu edad… Bueno, mejor me retiro, aun tengo que ir a ver a Rarity en su clase de costura.

Ocellus solo miraba como Twilight se iba de la habitación, ¿Qué podía hacer ella en esta situación? ¿Cómo hacer que ella pudiera estar aquella noche junto a Eternal? ¿Quién mejor para decirle que hacer en casos como este?

-¡Starlight!-Dijo triunfante Ocellus.-

Ya era algo tarde, obviamente, algunos de los estudiantes aprovechaban para ir a pasearse por Poniville antes de ir a sus respectivos dormitorios, ya que era lo menos que podían hacer después de un largo día de aprendizaje.

Starlight era la mejor consejera, quien mejor que ella para decirle que hacer? Claro que no podía llegar y decirle como podía hacer para reprobar una materia la cual ya había aprobado. Sin embargo, bien podía modificar al menos un poco la jugada, para al menos despistar a Starlight.

Al llegar a la puerta de Starlight, ella toco levemente esperando recibir una orden que le dijera que podía entrar, pero al poco tiempo, un estudiante pasó junto a Ocellus y le dijo.

-La Consejera no está en su despacho Ocellus, salió temprano para ir a recoger los nuevos libros que llegarían de Canterlot.-

-Oh, Gracias.-Sonrió ligeramente la pequeña simuladora antes de comenzar a agitar sus alas rápidamente para salir por una de las ventanas para dirigirse a la estación de tren.-

No le fue difícil llegar a la estación de tren en cuestión de un par de minutos, donde terminaría notando a la Unicornio, la cual esperaba pacientemente el tren el cual parecía ir llegando.

-¡Starlight!-Grito Ocellus.-

Pero justo cuando ella estaba a nada de aterrizar a un lado de ella, noto que del tren que había llegado, había salido Eternal junto a una multitud de Ponis, poco después Starlight se acercó a él abrazándolo cariñosamente, esto quizás en un principio no le habría molestaría a Ocellus, pues sabía que Eternal y Starlight se habían vuelto muy unidos desde que entro a dar clases en la escuela.

Sin embargo… su vuelo se detuvo en seco cuando ambos se habían saludado con un beso mientras se daban un efusivo abrazo.

Sus ojos se habían vuelto cristalinos mientras negaba rotundamente con su cabeza, poco después del acto parecían estar bastante felices por encontrarse, junto a esto Eternal llevaba consigo un cargamento que parecía ser enviado desde Canterlot, parecían unas cajas, con la CM de la princesa Celestia en ellas.

Para Starlight no le era difícil cargar todas ellas con magia realmente, ya que diestra en este arte lo era.

Pero por otro lado, Ocellus… Poco después terminaría en un leve llanto silencioso mientras se daba media vuelta en medio de su vuelo para regresar a la academia.

-Pensé que llegarías mañana.-Dijo Starlight mirando a Eternal con curiosidad.-

-Era la idea… Pero justo cuando le iba a pedir a Celestia que me dejara dormir en el palacio porque el último tren había salido, entonces ella me dijo que un tren llegaría especialmente para llevar unos encargos de ella, entre ellos los libros que tengo aquí.-Hablo Eternal mostrando las cajas.-

-Bueno, lo importante es que estas aquí.-Sonrió ligeramente Starlight mientras abrazaba a Eternal.- Por cierto, hoy en la tarde te llego una carta de Sonámbula.-

-¿La yegua Egipcia?-Pregunto Eternal al tiempo que Starlight asentía con la cabeza.- ¿donde esta?

-La carta está en tu habitación, te la deje ahí.-

-Vale, ¿Dime quieres que prepare algo para la comida?-

-Pues…-Hablo en un tono pícaro.- ¿Estás tú en el menú?

-Tengo entendido que ustedes los ponis son herbívoros.-Arqueo una ceja mirando a Starlight con una sonrisa.-

-Y… ¿Quien dijo que no puedo comerme otra cosa?-

-Ah, Vergetariana me saliste.-Dijo divertido.-

 _ **/Narración en primera persona/Eternal/**_

La realidad de las cosas, es que Starlight tomo cierto humor mío desde que comenzamos a convivir, dijo que le parecía de cierta forma divertido. Igual que a Pinkie, pero al menos ella solo utiliza este lenguaje cuando estamos solos o cuando estoy yo, en caso de que estemos en público. Claro que se modera, ya que aún muchos ponis se sienten ofendidos incluso con la más mínima pisca de sarcasmo e insultos humanos.

En cuanto a Sonámbula… Hace tiempo que he estado recibiendo cartas de ella, pero por el hecho de que eh necesitado saber de dónde provenía Lucifer.

"Te he dicho que me invocaron en ese lugar parecido a Egipto"

Evidentemente, en un principio estaba indeciso con esto, pero… quizás era el hecho de querar sentirme mas fuerte… desde que Lucifer me otorgo esta habilidad con… Literalmente sacrificios, me preguntaba cada día: ¿Qué pasaría si me hiciera más fuerte?

Primeramente estaba completamente en contra de perder por completo mi humanidad… Aceptaría cualquier clase de poder… mientras conserve mi apariencia humana. De todo… Ante todo, mi forma siempre tendrá que ser la misma, sin alteraciones, quizás acepte el cambio momentáneo, una especie de transformación. Claro… Siempre y cuando pueda regresar a mi apariencia humana. No se… llámenlo vanidad… llámenlo principios pero… Incluso si por accidente, llegase a beber una poción donde mi cuerpo se transformara. Entraría en ira irrefrenable, y trataría de encontrar al imbécil que me transformo.

Pero bueno… Sonámbula estaba feliz de que fuera con ella a visitarla, aun no le he dado fecha de mi visita, pero realmente esta impaciente por verme… Creo que de todos los "Pilares" o como yo los llamo "El consejo" por el simple hecho de que la mayoría son viejos, a excepción de Flash Magnus, y Sonámbula, había otra… una curandera como Zecora… pero me dijeron que ella casi entraba a los 60 años.

En fin… pero de quien no me ha quitado el ojo de encima es Starswirl, quien desde que yo eh llegado a este mundo, ah estado jode y chingue, chingue y jode. Piensa que me apoderare de Equestria, que tengo oscuridad en mi corazón y mamadas por el estilo… Y la verdad no esta muy lejos de la realidad. Incluso sentí que hasta me alagaba por como lo decía. La verdad. Era algo muy alagador, pensar que alguien tan poderoso como el, podía tenerme miedo.

Claro que Twilight, Starlight, y… literalmente el resto de las chicas me defendieron a capa y espada. Yo… Claramente como el hombre que soy y después de una agitada conversación…

 _ **/Flash back/**_

-¡Incluso si así fuera no dejaría siquiera que alguien como tu se acercara a mis estudiantes!-Grito moleste Starswirl mientras señalaba a Celestia y Luna-

Otra cosa muy importante… jamás en mi vida pensé que Celestia y Luna fueran mucho MAS jóvenes que Starswirl… véase que incluso mi mandíbula casi caía al suelo cuando lo supe, que este mismo vegete, podía ser tan viejo como "Matusalén", saber que este tipo… les daba clases a dos deidades… DEIDADES, literalmente tenemos a un anciano que era capas de darles sus respectivos reglazos a cada princesa si se atrevían a faltarle el respeto a este señor, o si no cumplían con sus deberes en antaño.

Admiro a este tipo, el simple hecho de que un mortal le impartiera clases a dos diosas ya hablaba mucho de el… Más aun… que estas mismas deidades le tuvieran un respeto y admiración tan alto a este anciano también hablaba mucho de él. Sin embargo es muy boca suelta.

-Creo yo que ambas princesas, tienen la edad SUFICIENTE, como para decidir con quienes entablar una amistad.-

-¡Sobre mi cadáver!-Me encaro como pudo el vegete este.-

-Bien, puedo esperar cinco minutos más.-Dije divertido dando entender lo obvio, cosa que solo hizo que se pusiera rojo del enojo.-

No sé qué me daba tanta gracia ese día… El hecho de que este anciano creía que no podía darle un golpe porque pensaba que YO respetaba a los mayores, el hecho de que Celestia y Luna se sonrojaba porque a pesar de sus edades, aun las trataba como unas potras, o el hecho de que no supo lo que le hice a su estatua en la sala de la biblioteca en homenaje a él.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-Grito molesto lanzándoseme.-

La verdad lo único que lo detuvo fue un muro mágico creado por ambas princesas, yo la verdad estaba a punto de prepararle el velorio a este anciano, en el momento que me pusiera la mano encima, el pobre (Al menos como yo lo miraba) si le daba un golpe, me sentía capas de hacerlo estamparse contra la pared.

Claro que estoy exagerando, pero la verdad lo parecía. A partir de ese día tanto Starswirl como yo hemos tenido una riña leve… Por el hecho de que el no puede usar su magia contra mi, ya que al menos entre los ponis, usar la magia contra alguien que no se puede defender de ella, no es "Honorable"

Increíble… Nunca pensé que el Honor realmente importara aquí. Algo muy importante a tomar en cuenta.

 _ **/Fin del flashback/**_

-¡MI AMOR!-Grite entrando a la habitación.- Starlight podría haberse posicionado inmediatamente delante de mí al escuchar eso, pero la verdad nunca se lo decía a ella, siempre era a la hermosa niña de mis ojos.

-Hay mi niña.-Dije abrazando a la fénix contra mi.- ¿Quien la quiera a la niña de mis ojos?-

Phyna, la eh chiqueado mucho realmente, es por esto que me tiene tanto cariño… Muchas veces me pregunto porque no la llevo conmigo en vez de dejarla aquí en su jaula… Bueno… quizás tengo miedo de que se valla y nunca regrese. Realmente ese es mi mayor temor con esta fénix.

Al tomarla en mis manos me recosté en la cama y la levante para verla a los ojos.

-"¿Entonces… Inmortalidad… O fuerza?"-Hablo Lucifer mientras yo seguía mirando a Phyna a los ojos.-

-Juventud eterna Lucifer.-Pensé en voz alta- No me importaba realmente si alguien me escuchaba, la puerta estaba cerrada, y solo estábamos Phyna y yo.- Podría ser inmortal… cierto, pero no moriría, pero mi cuerpo se seguiría desgastando y sufriendo daño. Podría pedirte juventud eterna, posteriormente Inmortalidad, ya que de ese modo no importaría realmente que me hicieran, ya que seguiría vivo y seguiría conservando mi físico actual.-

-"¿Como conoces la diferencia entre inmortalidad y Juventud eterna?"-Pregunto con cierta intriga.-

-Había leído de un chico que buscaba no morir… entonces se encuentra con un señor que le ofrece un anillo, este anillo lo vuelve inmortal… Por ende no muere, pero si envejece y su cuerpo se degrada, su alma permanece en su cuerpo a pesar de que su cuerpo solo estaba hecho huesos… fue una maldición realmente. Ya que lo que el chico buscaba era la juventud eterna no la inmortalidad. El se confundio y ese fue su error.-

-"Oh, ya veo…"-

-Dime Lucifer…¿Que me darías… si te diera la cabeza del señor de los dragones?-Acomode a Phyna en mi regazo.-

-"Dos cosas que tú quieras… un alma como esa… la verdad seria muy bienvenida… Pero aun tenemos el compromiso de ir a con esa Pegaso llamada Sonámbula.-

-Lo se… pero iré viendo… la verdad después de todo lo que he hecho aquí… No espero ir al cielo, se de primera mano que lo que me espera es…-

-"El infierno… Obviamente"-

-Si… Y no pienso ir a él, al menos no en esta vida.-Me puse de pie.-Starlight preparara la comida… Rarity ya debe tener listo tu atuendo mi niña.-Tome a Phyna en brazos nuevamente mientras me dirigía a la puerta.-

-"Haces bien en tener miedo... Aunque si te soy sincero… Podrían tomarte como un demonio… Muy pocos humanos llegan a tener la misma forma de pensar que tú. Y claramente vas por intereses propios como cualquier demonio"-

-Es cuestión de lógica realmente… Siempre buscar el beneficio propio… Ningún humano, por muy bueno que sea, no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de sacar beneficio de algo… Ninguno.-

-"En eso te doy la razón… Eh consumido a muchos humanos gracias a eso"-Una risa malvada se había escapado de él.-"Tu eres especial… No podría devorarte aunque quisiera… sería una pelea de almas entre tú y yo… Podrías devorarme tu a mí y quedarte con cada una de mis habilidades infernales y más las que quisieras obtener consumiendo almas… en cambio… si yo te consumo. Me quedaría con ese cuerpo y tu vida."

-Creía que los demonios siempre optaban por su autocomplacencia y su orgullo-

-"Con el tiempo, gran parte de los demonios de antaño, solo querían devorar almas para así solo volverse más fuertes, sin embargo, muchos de los demonios nunca optaron por apoyar a los humanos… Los creían débiles, además, solo los mirábamos como combustibles. Una forma de volvernos fuertes."

-¿Y me dirás que tú no piensas de esa manera?-

-"Hace siglos deje de hacerlo… Cuando el rey Salomón me capturo, aprendí mucho más de la humanidad de lo que creía posible"-

-¿Que demonio eras tú realmente?-Pregunte con cierta intriga.- Con Velvet dijiste que eras un demonio vasado el la lujuria.-

-"Todos los demonios son lujuriosos por naturaleza… En cuanto a tu pregunta…"

Note que el ambiente se volvió mucho más pesado de lo que parecía, la gema que se encontraba en la espada, donde se encontraba Lucifer, brillo con un tono rojo sangre más oscuro, al tiempo que la luz misma de la habitación se volvía mucho más oscura de lo que pretendía, Phyna no tardo en alterarse, miraba el lugar con suma preocupación y lo único que hizo fue acurrucarse lo mejor que podía en mis brazos.

Podría decir que ciertamente estaba impresionado, después de todo, aun dentro de su "cárcel" tenia un poder bastante oscuro.

-"Usualmente los demonios no toleramos la falta de respeto… Pero tu… desde que nos conocimos me haz nombrado por mi nombre real… Por muy irónico que suene…"-

-Entonces… ¿Samael?… ¿El portador de Luz?-

-"Siguiendo con lo irónico… De donde vengo no hay ninguna pisca de luz"-

-Pero… ¿Cómo fue que el más grande serafín y ahora demonio, terminara en este lugar? Además… supe que odias a los humanos.-

-"Eso nunca fue del todo cierto… Además… Con el tiempo conviviendo con las almas en pena en el infierno… Terminas familiarizándote con algunas almas… y sobretodo, conociendo a los humanos"-

-¿Cómo fue que terminaste aquí?-

-"Hace milenos… antes de que la tal Celestia y su hermana estuvieran aquí…Un grupo de unicornios me convocaron, 150 para ser precisos… Claro que no permití que me doblegaran, pero… Siendo el único demonio en este lugar, y con prácticamente toda una interminable lista de unicornios que querían doblegarme… deje que lo hicieran. No les cumpliría absolutamente nada… Mucho menos haría lo que ellos quisieran, con el tiempo comencé a esparcir la confusión, dándoles a conocer que yo era poderoso, además… como los dragones, ansiaban el poder… Así que hicieron únicamente una guerra para obtenerme entre todos los unicornios. Un completo halago realmente, pero alfinal, en medio de la pelea mi gema se extravió cayendo en un cráter, y eventualmente diste conmigo… Aunque siendo honesto, no faltaba mucho para que esa familia de ponis terrestres me encontrara"-

-Y… ¿Que tiene que ver Egipto con esto?-

-"Ahí me invocaron… pero sobre todo, quiero regresar a donde pertenezco, que crees que ocurre con las almas cuando abandonan sus puestos y no estoy yo en el infierno para recibirlas?... No van a ninguna parte… solo se acumulan hasta que yo regrese y las reciba."

-Ya veo… Y ¿que ganaría con eso?... Tu seras libre… regresaras al mundo humano… y mientras tanto que?-

-"Soy un demonio de palabra… Lo sabes… de aquí hasta que regrese seguiremos con el trato de almas… y cuando me ayudes a conseguir mi libertad de esta gema, quizás podamos llegar a un acuerdo bastante… Bueno, tanto para ti como para mi… ¿Que dices?... Hasta ahora, puedo asegurarte que el cielo no será tu destino…Aunque no sea el universo correspondiente, no quiere decir que tu alma no sea juzgada"-

Cuanta verdad en sus palabras… y si… Busco ser inmortal… mas ahora sabiendo que Lucifer es real… y que el infierno me podría estar esperando si muero por alguna razón.

-Vale… Le avisare a Sonámbula que iremos… Dijo que estaba en un viaje con Starswirl, cuando regrese a su hogar nos avisara e iremos ahí…-

-"Me parece bien… dentro de lo que cabe…-

-¿Entonces es un trato?-Estire mi mano.-

-¡sabes muy bien que no tengo manos para estrecharla contigo!-Grito molesto a lo que yo únicamente deje salir una carcajada.-

 _ **/Al día siguiente/**_

-¡Rarity!-Toque la puerta.- tengo a Phyna conmigo, te había encargado unas cosas para ella ¡-¡abre por favor!-

Del otro lado de la puerta alcanzaba a escuchar leves sollozos, conociendo a Rarity es posible que este leyendo una novela romántica, digo… Lloro cuando le conté un poco sobre la historia del barco del Titanic, imagínense… y fue narrada por mi, y eso que no soy precisamente el hombre narrador mas grande del mundo.

-¡Vete!-Escuche un grito que parecía hasta cierto punto desgarrador.-

La verdad podría haberme dado la vuelta y dejar a Rarity con su dramatismo, sin embargo… Soy yo.

-Rarity, prometiste que hoy me darías las prendas de Phyna, así que abre la puerta.-

Sus sollozos casi parecían lamentos, es como escuchar a una chica que fue recién cortada por su novio, de una relación de mínimo unos 2 años… la misma imagen de Rarity llorando comiendo helado se me vino a la mente al tiempo que deje salir una leve carcajada y Phyna parecía que me había entendido en esta parte.

-¡Rarity!-Grite nuevamente.- ¡Abre la puerta!-

-¡NO! ¡Vete, no estoy de humor para recibir a nadie!-

-¡Rarity es de muy mala educación dejar a tus invitados esperando en la puerta!-

-¡Y NO ES DE CABALLEROS INSISTIRLE A UNA DAMA CUANDO ELLA TE HA RECHAZADO ENTRAR A SU CASA!-

Phyna ante esto me miro con cara de "Tuche"

-Muy bien…-Me ajuste el cinturón de mi pantalón, me acomode mi camisa y grite nuevamente- ¡Rarity, respeto tu privacidad tocando la y por el hecho de ser tu casa!-Toque fuertemente la puerta- ¡Pero reafirmo mi autoridad como machista opresor amante del patriarcado entrando de todos modos!-

Dicho esto, di una fuerte pada a la puerta… primero que nada notando dos cosas… la puerta estaba entreabierta, y al dar la patada me fui de hocico al suelo… segundo un grito de sorpresa de la misma Rarity, quien parecía estar en su sillón en una pose que la verdad no dejaba nada a la imaginación, pero en sus ojos claramente se notaban llorosos y sobre todo su maquillaje escurría de ellos.

-¡No! ¡Vete Eternal!-

Ella rápidamente se cubrió la cara con el primer cojín del sillón que tuvo en su mano, yo obviamente me extrañe y Phyna no tardo en acomodarse en mi hombro tras haberme levantado.

-Rarity… Has estado posponiendo la entrega de lo que te encargue… yo entiendo que puede y tengas mucho trabajo pero… Ni siquiera has ido a la escuela a dar tus clases.-Me acerque a ella y me senté en el sillón… Obviamente tuve que mover sus pesuñas para hacerme espacio, ella solo bajo un poco el cojín con el cual se tapaba la cara para mirarme sobre el, solo pudiendo ver sus ojos azules.- ¿Ocurre algo? Incluso Spike esta preocupado.-

Escuche que ella respiraba con cierto llanto en el… pero nuevamente se volvió a tapar el rostro.

-Oh vamos Rarity no puede ser tan malo.-Me puse de pie y puse mi mano sobre el cojín que ella usaba para cubrirse la cara.- Dame eso.-

-¡NO!-Grito en medio del cojín, tomándolo con ambas manos pegándose mas a su cara.- ¡Suéltalo!-

-¡Tú suéltalo Rarity!- No quería usar la fuerza porque podría lastimarla… Bueno… Después de Fluttershy, ella es la segunda yegua mas delicada en términos de "Fuerza" si así puedo decirlo, Rarity es alguien de un carácter fuerte… Puedo decir que incluso Applejack palidece ante esto-¡Que la verga, dame esa madre!-

En cuanto le quite el cojín de la cara ella parecía sorprendida y rápidamente se tapó la cara con vergüenza con sus manos, la verdad era que tapaba más bien un punto específico de su lado izquierdo, y si pude notar su problema pero… era tan insignificante como lo puede llegar a ser un simple pixel de una computadora. Para que se hagan la idea.

-¿Rarity enserio?-Me lleve una mano a mi cintura.- No tienes nada en la cara.-

-¡Claro que si! ¡Esta cosa apareció! ¡Y no se ha ido!-Ella parecía volver a estallar en llanto pero únicamente rodé los ojos y le quite una de sus manos con fuerza para mirar detenidamente de que se trataba… efectivamente había un leve puntillo rojillo en su cara blanca. Pero como dije… era tan pequeño que únicamente el ojo más atento podría notarlo.-¡Me lastimas suelta!-Me golpeo con su mano libre, pero la verdad apenas y sentí el golpe.-

-¡Por eso!-Apunte a su grano-

-¡Lo se soy fea!-

-¿Chto?¿ Vy bespokoites' ob etom der'me?-Le hable en claro Ruso a lo que ella solamente se limpió las lágrimas.-

-¿Qué?-

-Dije: ¿Por esa porquería estás preocupada?-Me lleve una mano a mi cara.-

-No puedo salir así a la calle… Zecora no está… y el Spa está cerrado hasta la siguiente semana porque tomaron vacaciones… Y todo lo que hice para quitarme esta cosa simplemente no funciona-

-Rarity esa cosa ni siquiera se nota, además… ¿Fea? ¿Tu?-La señale- Déjame decirte que incluso con ese grano, te chingas a mis ex novias, en todos los sentidos… Tanto en cuerpo como en carisma…Forma de hablar… Tu personalidad… Y… La forma en la que vistes.

Y esto último era cierto… si de por si ella ya era una yegua hermosa, en toda la extensión de la palabra, Y véase que también voluptuosa… Le ayudaba todavía más el cómo se vestía… siempre para resaltar cada parte de su hermoso cuerpo.

Una leve sonrisa se mostró en su rostro, tal parecía que había tomado algo mas de valor, al tiempo que un leve sonrojo se había formado en su rostro.-

-Ahora que estas de humor…-Tome a Phyna y la puse delante de Rarity.- A lo que vine… Por sus cosas.-Señale a Phyna.-

Rarity ante esto solo frunció el ceño al tiempo que se ponía de pie molesta y se llevaba sus manos a su amplia cintura.

-Y pensar que por un momento te considere un caballero-

-Jajajaja-Me carcajee al tiempo que puse mi mano sobre su hombro y la empuje a su sillón nuevamente acorralándola mientras la miraba a los ojos y le dije.- Oye nena…-Le sonreí pícaramente- Eh visto los sementales nobles con los que sales…-Lleve una mano a mi pecho.- Y déjame decirte que yo soy el único semental de verdad que conoces.-

Ante esto un nuevo sonrojo la invadió y note que su cuerno se ilumino y poco después me cayo algo de agua que provenía de un florero.

-¡Como puedes ser tan indecente con una dama!-

No me aparte de mi lugar, aun la tenia contra el sillón y solo la mire después de observar mi vestimenta húmeda… Arquee una ceja y mire que el florero aun le quedaba algo de agua.

-Oh no, ¡no te atreva Eternal! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

 _ **/Unos minutos ma tarde./**_

-Ya te dije que lo siento.-Dije divertido mientras miraba como Rarity se cambaba de blusa.-

Lo mas perjudicado que salió de esto fue su crin, de hecho lo tenia completamente lacio y húmedo.

-Egocéntrico.-Dijo ella.-

-Malcriada—Dije con simplicidad.-

-Pedante-

-Consentida-

-Ingrato-

-Soberbia-

-¡Insoportable! ¡Humano insufrible!-Grito molesta mientras se posicionaba delante de mi.-

-¡Pero no soy una niña reprimida!-

-¿¡Reprimida!? Reacciono insultada ante esto último-Te enseñare lo que es una reprimida…-

Ella tomo el primer objeto que tuvo a la mano para propinarme un golpe, y la verdad era que me agrada mucho discutir con ella, era como mirar a otra humana… ella de todas las ponis es capaz de pelear como lo haría una mujer humana.

-¡Suéltalo!-

Si, intento recetarme un fuerte golpe con lo que parecía ser una vara larga, pero ya había tomado su muñeca donde tenía aquel objeto para detener su acción.

Quise quizás jugar un poco más allá y lo hice… Baje su vara y le propine un beso en los labios, esto claramente la tomó por sorpresa, pero… extrañamente parecía aceptar el beso, incluso era mucho más diestra en los besos que yo, eh de admitir… y la verdad me habría encantado que esto hubiera seguido… de no ser porque algún maldito poni se había atrevido a tocar la maldita puerta.

De mala gana, tanto Rarity como yo terminamos separándonos, mientras en ella se podía notar claramente un sonrojo sobre su nariz equina, cruzando hasta sus mejillas.

-Que mala suerte…-Dijo Rarity algo molesta por el tipo que tocaba la puerta.-

-¿Valla forma de arruinar el momento no?-

Ella se acerco a la puerta y de hecho no la abrió mucho, de hecho solo mostraba su lado "Bueno" del rostro ya que no quería que vieran su "Grano".

-E-Espero no interrumpirte Rarity…-Escuche la voz de Fluttershy del otro lado.-

-No para nada querida, ¿ocurre algo?-

-Bueno… Es que no encuentro Ángel… Desde el día anterior por la mañana que no ha regresado a casa.-Dijo preocupada.-

Yo por dentro sonreía sádicamente, ma que nada porque el conejo que prepare para comer el día anterior en la cena… Fue precisamente ese maldito conejo bueno para nada… y lo mejor de todo es que la mitad de eso se lo comió Spike.

-Oh, es eso… Bueno, la verdad es que aquí no lo he visto Fluttershy… además… sabes que Ángel tiene la mala costumbre de ir al bosque Everfree.-Dijo Rarity.-

-Lo se… Pero… Le pedí a los animales que lo buscaran pero… ninguno dio con el… me preocupa Rarity…-

Yo la verdad no podía ver tan triste a Fluttershy… ¡MENTIRA! Seria capaz de verla sufrir más y no haría nada… pero para mínimo quitarle algo de estrés y preocupación me acerque a la puerta.

-Yo lo mire el otro día Fluttershy.-

-¿Enserio?-Ella prácticamente abrió la puerta de par en par golpeando a Rarity con su cola de poni a lo que yo únicamente deje salir una leve risa evitando que me escuchara.-¡Donde esta!-

-En mi pansa y posiblemente hoy lo saque de mi sistema -Claro que no se lo dije, solo lo pensé… Aunque debería pero no.- Lo mire el otro día con una conejilla por el bosque, se miraban bien juntos y yo supongo que opto por irse con ella… Dijo no lo culparía, es parte de los animales; nacer, crecer reproducirse y morir.

Fluttershy ante esto pareció dejar salir un suspiro de alivio.-Menos mal… Pensé que realmente algo malo le había pasado… Pero… pudría al menos venir a despedirse…-Dijo triste.-

-Sabes que Ángel es demasiado orgulloso… Además… Creo que esta bien ¿no? Al menos estará por ahí formando una familia.-

-Supongo que tienes razón…-

-Bueno aclarado eso…-Pase ma mano sobre los hombros de Rarity y Fluttershy abrazándolas a ambas.- Las invito a Comer, yo invito.-

-Es lo mínimo… después de haberme arrojado el jarrón con agua.-Dijo Rarity señalando su crin aun húmedo.-

-Es posible si… por otro lado… Comida gratis.-Le sonreí divertido a Rarity.-

Digan lo que digan… Soy un cabrón… en ambos sentidos de la palabra…

 _ **Fin del cap**_

 _ **N/A: Lamento mucho la tardanza, eh estado ocupado y la verdad… después de lo ocurrido intentaba darle tiempo a la historia para no perderle el hilo… espero y les guste. Por cierto el siguiente capítulo será un especial llamado "Un paraíso Curioso" dicho esto dejo que indaguen un poco en el titulo… saquen sus sospechas y demás. Este "Especial" no tendrá mucho impacto en la historia, es solo un capitulo libre del "Canon" de la historia… pero será Canon… es algo confuso pero así será. Esto que ocurrirá en el "Especial" no influirá mucho en la historia, pero si tendrá sus momentos. Dicho esto muchas gracias por su espera y seguir la historia.**_


	22. Especial: Un paraíso Curioso

_**N/A:**_  
 _ **Advertencia: Este capítulo es en extremo largo, se recomienda leer con detenimiento y calma, este especial se mencionó que sería muy llamativo para todos. Por favor, dejen su Review al final del capitulo ya que este especial es para celebrar un año de vida de este fic que al parecer fue muy querido por muchos de ustedes. Muchas gracias por su atención y seguirme desde el 2015… Les agradesco a todos por estos 4 años en FF.**_

-¿Esto está bien profesor?-Hablo Silver Stream quien acompañada de Yona, llevaban delantales, y un uniforme blanco que cubría sus cuerpos, en el caso de Yona, llevaba una malla en su cabeza para evitar que su pelo callera en lo que eran los platillos que estaban sirviendo.-

Los que no habían podido alcanzar la calificación justa se encontraban en la cocina del palacio de Canterlot, quizás Celestia en su momento pensó que esto no era bueno… No era que desconfiara de Eternal, mucho menos de sus alumnos, si no que ya había algunos ponis que habían entrado a mirar quienes prepararían el banquete de esta noche para disfrute en: La Gran Gala Del Galope.

Eternal portaba característicamente un traje completo de Chef, al igual que sus alumnos blanco. La cocina del palacio sin duda era enorme en toda la extensión de la palabra, completa en cuanto a lo que se requería. Por lo cual no había ningún problema para preparar lo que se necesitaba para la gala de esa noche, claro que hubo algunos problemas leves…

-¿Se puede saber qué hace alguien como tú en esta cocina?-

Era de esperar, el sobrino de la princesa Celestia, Blueblood, quien a ojos de Eternal, podría llamarse un humano en toda regla. Era irónico pensar que Blueblood actuara más como un humano que como un poni, pues era el único que tenía quizás la estupidez necesaria, las agallas o como dirían coloquialmente "Los huevos" necesarios para hablarle de esa manera, a alguien como Eternal, importándole si quiera un poco lo que él pudiera hacerle.

-¿Para qué otra cosa utilizaría una cocina si no es para cocinar?-Una mirada claramente seria y con un ligero toque de sarcasmo salió de la boca de Eternal mirando con detenimiento al Unicornio blanco de Crin rabia.

Este Unicornio tenía un físico más parecido a los guardias, claramente muy cuidado… llevando consigo un traje azul de corbata roja.  
Cadence le había platicado un poco sobre la actitud tan altanera de Blueblood, pero que evitara a toca costa hacerle algo… Pero… Siendo el hombre que es Eternal.

-llegaste aquí a quitarme el tiempo o viniste para ayudar en la cocina… De no ser ninguna de las dos.-Eternal encaro al joven príncipe que quizás era un par de años mayor que el.- Mas ayuda de aquel que no estorba.-

Ofendido ante las palabras de un humano, Blueblood no se quedaría de brazos cruzados… Mucho menos siendo el unicornio que es.

-¡Como te atreves desgraciado! ¡No te quieras comparar conmigo!-

El ambiente estaba bastante tenso, mas por los estudiantes de Eternal quienes rápidamente habían dejado de hacer sus respectivas labores, preocupados por la escena que se estaba formando. Sin embargo, justo cuando el cuerno del unicornio estaba comenzando a llenarse de magia para agredir a quien le había ofendido de esa manera, una mano se colocó en el hombro de Blueblood, era blanca, y por el leve apretón que sintió en su hombro rápidamente se detuvo de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Celestia estaba justo detrás de este unicornio, quien rápidamente volteo a ver a Celestia y dijo.

-¿Que hace este tipo aquí?-Señalo abruptamente a Eternal.- ¡Donde están los cocineros que prepararían la cena de esta noche!-Ciertamente estaba molesto, sobre todo porque no permitía que alguien tan "Mezquino" como un humano hiciera acto de presencia en un lugar tan lleno de reputación como lo era el mismo castillo de Canterlot.-

-Los estás viendo Sobrino…-Hablo con un semblante calmado pero con una miraba bastante severa que era dirigida hacia Blueblood.- El joven Eternal.-Señalo amablemente al humano.-Me hará el gran favor de preparar todo lo necesario para esta noche en compensación de un favor que le hice… Ahora…-Dirigió su mirada al príncipe.- Si terminaste de hablar con él, me gustaría que siguieran con sus labores actuales, deben tener todo listo antes de la anochecer.-

Con cierto repudio en su rostro, y una molestia grande en su mente, Blueblood hizo caso de muy mala gana a su tía quien al ver que se retiraba del lugar, solo cerro abruptamente la puerta, únicamente logrando un suspiro de Alivio de los estudiantes de Eternal.

-Bueno, sigan en lo que estaban.-Hablo en tono claro para que los 4 estudiantes actuales, siguieran con sus deberes en la cocina.-

-Lamento mucho esto Eternal.-Dijo Celestia con suma pena, inclinando levemente la cabeza.-Ya hablare con el seriamente.-

-Eso espero… No me molestaría que solo se fuera en mi contra, pero con ellos aquí.-Señalo a sus alumnos, no puedo dejar que me haga parecer menos.-

-Lo entiendo bien Eternal… Blueblood tiene la mala costumbre de hacer menos a todo aquel que crea "Inferior" a el-Suspiro de manera pesada la monarca, para tratar de relajar algo de tensión.-¿Necesitas algo que te haga falta ahora?-

-Ahora que lo menciona si.-Con un ademan de su mano, el humano le pidió a Celestia que le siguiera.-Una segunda opinión con respecto a esto.-

Frente a Celestia, Silver Stream y Yona habían terminado de preparar un pastel bastante grande, de un total de 4 pisos, completamente adornado ya con glaseado, de colores rosas, blancos y azules, aún faltaban leves retoques aun, pero la princesa solo sonrió ante esto. Eternal sabía perfectamente del gusto de la princesa, no en vano, podía competir en cuanto a devorar dulces como Pinkie, o incluso superarla. Esto pues de las escasas veces que visitaba a Twilight para estar al pendiente de los deberes de su pupila, no había día que no la viera comiendo algún bocado de algún pastel o algún postre.

Quizás a ojos de Celestia esta Gala prometía quizás ser algo diferente, eso sin duda, pero Eternal tenía otras intenciones con respecto a la gala…

-Los sabores las eligieron ellas.-Dijo Eternal acomodándose al lado de Silver Stream y Yona, quienes miraron con una sonrisa a la princesa.-

-¡Yona elegir pastel de tres leches!-Grito la Jack cubierta de harina y algo de glaseado.-

-¡Y yo le coloque una combinación de Vainilla con chocolate en todos los pisos!-Claramente el entusiasmo de la Hipogrifo nunca se iba por mucho que uno quisiera.-

La princesa sonrió en aprobación tras haber probado el pastel que estas dos chicas habían preparado para esta noche.  
Y así fue el resto de esa misma tarde, desde que llegaron a Canterlot a las 10 A.M. hasta las 7 de la tarde habían terminado, claro que se habían tomado su respectivo tiempo para comer todos, después de todo… Era quizás el único buen beneficio de estar en esa cocina, poder prepararse lo que necesitaran.

Claro que los alumnos en si harían las recetas simples, mientras que Eternal se encargaría de cosas un poco más elaboradas, ya que en la mayoría de los preparativo de la recepción, cierto eran postres y comida vegana ya que gran parte de los que asistirían a esta Gala, serian ponis, algunos hipogrifos y unos cuantos minotauros, dragones y quizás uno que otro Kirin.

Celestia por su lado estuvo casi toda la tarde presente con Eternal y sus alumnos, no perdía la oportunidad de probar la comida que sus alumnos preparaban, ciertamente se llevó una grata sonrisa de satisfacción al saber que esta noche, muchos disfrutarían de esta comida. Además…

Celestia había anunciado cordialmente que la recepción seria preparada por Eternal, quería ayudarle a que los ponis de Canterlot y algunos ponis influentes también supieran de él… Quien sabe, quizás alguno que otro pudiera quizás invertir o posiblemente llegar a acuerdos comerciales con él. La intención de Celestia era buena en muchos sentidos de la palabra… Sin embargo esa misma noche acudiría también alguien, que posiblemente Celestia habría querido mantener a raya, evitando que fuera a la gala. Más aun… debía cuidar que Blueblood no cometiera otra estupidez, esta sería la primera gala en la cual habría Dragones y Minotauros, así que realmente tenía que actuar de niñera para evitar que su protegido no resultara herido por cometer alguna tontería, como era de costumbre de este unicornio.

-Profesor ya terminarnos de recoger todo-Dijo una muy cansada Silver Stream quien en compañía de las dos yeguas gemelas y Yona, también parecían tener una mirada de cansancio.- ¿Necesita que le ayudemos con eso?-

Eternal se encontraba preparando algo de pescado, también algo de ternera, esto siendo solo comida para los que serían dragones, Minotauros y los Hipogrifos. A petición de Celestia, Eternal se encargaría… Por obvias razones, ya que todos los cocineros que trabajaban para la familia real eran herbívoros, y se reusaban a tocar algo como la carne.

-Ya casi termino Silver…-Eternal término de preparar el pescado.-

-¿Seguro? Yo estoy familiarizada con la carne.-Dijo Silver acercándose a Eternal.-

-No te preocupes… Por cierto… ¿Quiénes de ustedes quería quedarse en la gala?-Pregunto mientras dejaba lo que estaba haciendo para mirar a sus estudiantes.-

-Bueno.-Hablo una de las gemelas- Sabemos que es una fiesta muy popular pero…-

-Ya teníamos planes con nuestra familia.-Completo su gemela.-

-Comprendo.-Dijo Eternal limpiándose las manos mientras miraba a la Jack.- ¿Y tú, Yona?-

-¡A mi gustarme quedarme! Pero Ocellus dijo que…-Antes de que dijera alguna otra palabra Silver Stream le dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro, haciéndola comprender en lo que habían quedado.-Digo… ¡Jack no poder!-

-¿Okey?-Dijo extrañado por lo último sucedido con Silver.- ¿Debo suponer que tampoco te quedaras verdad?-

-No me mal entienda Profesor-Negó con sus brazos.- pero como no supimos si nos dejarían estar en la gala, ya habíamos hecho planes para esta noche en Poniville.-

-Ya… Entonces ya pueden irse, Celestia dijo que el último tren sale en quince minutos, si se dan prisa podrán alcanzarlo.-

Las cuatro estudiantes sonrieron mientras se despedían efusivamente de su profesor saliendo por la gran puerta de madera a espaldas de Eternal. Quien permaneció ahí unos momentos más… No fue sino hasta que sus estudiantes rodearon a un monarca de pelaje azul oscuro con un vestido a juego siendo un color más claro de bordados plateados en símbolos de constelaciones en toda la parte baja de su vestido.

-Te tienen mucho aprecio.-Hablo la princesa Luna entrando a la cocina dejando pasar a las jóvenes.-

Eternal volteo a ver a Luna con cierto asombro por el vestido ajustado que el monarca llevaba esa noche, pocas veces y contadas son las noches en las cuales había asistido a la gala. Y Cuando lo hacía se asegura de mostrar sus mejores atributos.

Cierto que su hermana la eclipsaba en muchos aspectos, inclusive en altura, no para más, es la hermana mayor. Pero a pesar de tener quizás unas medidas más pequeñas tanto en busto como en caderas, ciertamente se hacía respetar, además… Eso no quitaba el hecho de ser una hermosa yegua a ojos de todos los ponis, inclusive su figura delgada le daba una apariencia más delicada de lo que podría ser su hermana Celestia. Siendo quizás Luna la más seria a comparación de su hermana.

-Supongo que si… Comencé tomarles cierto cariño a estos mocosos.-Dejo salir una leve risa divertida mientras colocaba el plato que había preparado en el rosto de los carros de comida que posteriormente seria llevados a la gala.-Debes saber Luna, que nunca estuvo en mis planes ser maestro… Nunca tuve la paciencia necesaria para eso… Pero.-

-Todo cambia con el tiempo Eternal.-Dijo Luna acercándose a Eternal.-Créeme, lo aprendí a la mala cuando regrese de mi destierro.-

-Al menos a ti te fue bien con eso… La última pelea de hermanos de la cual me entere fue de Caín y Abel.-Posteriormente de decir eso se quitó su delantal y lo coloco con un perchero que contenía casi 15 de ellos.-

-¿Que paso en esa pelea?-Pregunto con cierto tono de curiosidad a Eternal.-

-El hermano mayor mato a su hermano menor…-Dijo con simplicidad.- En un arranque de celos y odio…-Ante esto último Luna se llevó una mano a su hocico, tratando de ocultar su sorpresa.- Posteriormente, Dios condeno al hermano mayor a la inmortalidad, vagando por toda la Eternidad sobre la tierra, marcado para no tocar el cielo o el infierno nunca… La idea es que cuando la raza humana llegue a su fin… Caín, quien mato a su hermano, quedara solo y viviera su propio infierno en la tierra… ¿Curioso no?-

-Ciertamente…-Una leve corriente recorrió la columna vertebral de Luna, pensando si Celestia hubiera tenido la voluntad de Matarle en vez de desterrarla.-Me alegra que al menos no fuera nuestro caso… Nuestra hermana mayor nos tiene mucho aprecio.-

-Ahora que te escucho Luna… Sueles hablar en plural algunas veces… ¿a qué se debe?-

-Supongo que algunas costumbres se arraigan…-Se encogió de Hombros… ella tenía esa costumbre ya que mucho antes de su destierro siempre tenía que hablar con más de un poni y sobre todo se le mencionaban a ella y a su hermana al mismo tiempo y por ende Luna casi siempre tenía que responder por ambas.- No somos tan jóvenes como piensas que somos ¿sabes?-

-Me consta-Dijo divertido- Aunque… Siendo sincero me sorprende saber que Starswirl es de hecho mucho más viejo que ustedes… Siendo ustedes deidades.-

-Comprendo, muchos incluso hoy día, los ponis que no son cultos o no conoces de él, piensan que solo es un amigo nuestro o solo un conocido, cuando en realidad es nuestro mentor de magia en la antigüedad…-Suspiro con cierta melancolía recordando los momentos en los que ella y Starswirl estaban en una pequeña aula donde solo ella y Celestia estaban presentes.-No son los mejores momentos para recordar ¿sabes?-Se llevó una mano a su cabeza.- Solía batallar bastante con la magia joven… Celestia era como Twilight, bastante dada con la magia, además de ser buena en los deportes… Pero ya que tocaste el tema de deidades… ¿Tu dios fue como nosotras?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Me refiero a que, él también tuvo su comienzo como cualquier ser vivo.-

-No, el ya existía.-Dijo con bastante simpleza.- Dios creo el universo u/o universos, independientemente de lo que creas, para así los seres como nosotros existir… La vida comenzó cuando dios dijo… "Hágase la luz" y rápidamente todo en un parpadeo al menos a escala de términos humanos, de lo que podrían ser eones de eones, todo tomo forma hasta donde estamos.-

-Pero… si tu dios creo el universo… entonces… ¿Quién creo a tu dios?- Ciertamente estaba intrigada y con preguntas y necesitaba saberlo, mas por curiosa que por otra cosa… Además tener la punzada de saber cómo era el dios o deidad en la que creía este joven… Pues sabia de parte de Celestia que, Eternal tenía su respectiva creencia hacia otra deidad que no fueran ellas. No solo ella lo sabía… Tanto Twilight, Cadence, Shining Armor, Maud, Pinkie, Starlight... Prácticamente todos a su alrededor sabían que él tenía una inclinación que llamaba "Religiosa"-

-Tu pregunta tendría sentido si se hablara de un dios que fue creado… No tiene sentido en términos de un dios no creado, que es la clase de dios en la que yo creo… Incluso dejando dios fuera de la ecuación, tengo el derecho de preguntarte: ¿Si el universo te creo… quien creo el universo?...-

El silencio de Luna permaneció durante unos segundos hasta que Eternal retomo.

-¿Ves? Tanto teístas como ateos están agobiados por poder responder esta misma pregunta, de ¿Cómo iniciaron las cosas?... Simplemente tienes que comprender que… hay cosas que en esta vida no sete serán respondidas, hasta que llegas al segundo plano… Bueno.-Estiro ligeramente sus brazos.- Bastante debate católico… Mejor salgamos de aquí… Llevo casi ocho horas encerrado en este lugar, necesito algo de aire fresco...-Dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta, seguido por Luna.-Una cosa más… ¿Alguien cuidara la comida? Tengo miedo que ese Blueblood se le ocurra hacer algo a la comida.-

-Descuida-Sonrió ligeramente Luna, al salir de la cocina un total de cuatro guardias lunares esperaban del otro lado de la puerta.- Ellos se encargaras de todo esta noche…-Miro a uno de los guardias en particular, quien parecía ser el de mayor rango.- Cuiden que Blueblood y nadie más se acerque a este lugar… salvo por las mucamas encargadas de dar la comida esta noche.-

Los guardias asintieron al tiempo que dos guardias entraron a la cocina y dos se posicionaron al lado de la puerta de la cocina.

-Eternal… Cuéntame un poco sobre tu hogar.-

/Mientras tanto en las afueras del castillo de Canterlot/

El tren estaba llegando a la estación, en el cual las portadoras de los Elementos de la armonía estaban dentro, entre todas ellas también estaba Starlight, Maud, Discord, Spike y las CMC. Todas las chicas portaban consigo elegantes vestidos, completamente hechos para esta ocasión tan especial, quizás quienes optarían por reutilizar sus vestidos viejos para aligerarle algo de carga de trabajo a Rarity, serian Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow y… Bueno… Todas honestamente.

-¡Claro! Para que tener más vestidos, si los que nos hizo Rarity hace tiempo aún están perfectamente bien-Hablo Pinkie a la nada mirando hacia el techo del vagón.-

-¿Pinkie?-Hablo Maud.- ¿Con quién estás hablando?-

-¿Con quién más? Con el-Señalo el techo del vagón-

-¿Okey?-Dijeron el resto de las chicas al ver que Pinkie seguirá mirando el techo.-

Pero de entre todos, quizás Discord habría podido optar por algo más llamativo, pero tal parecía que este año acompañaría a Fluttershy, quien conservaba su hermoso vestido verde, con bordados de la planta de enredadera en sus confines. Discord por otro lado portaba consigo un curioso traje naranja con un sombrero grande del mismo color, en su intento de imitar al icónico personaje de "La Máscara".

Spike por otro lado llevaba algo más modesto a comparación de su amigo Dracunecus, llevando un curioso traje negro de moño rojo, de pantalones negros. Por el lado de Maud, modestia aparte, y quizás un poco de insistencia de su amiga modista, logro hacer que llevara un vestido largo simple a gusto e Maud, compartiendo un color azul oscuro, no sin antes a malicia de Rarity, otorgarle al vestido de Maud, un toque de escote.

Applejack por su lado, llevando su crin recogido en una trenza y cola de caballo, llevaba un vestido amarillo. Acampanado, quizás debido a sus costumbres familiares, no quería mostrar más que lo necesario ante los demás ponis.

Por otro lado Pinkie, característicamente llevaba un vestido azul con bordados rosas y blancos, pena no le daba mostrar sus atributos, pero su vestido acampanado ocultaba aquellos atributos, eso sin contar que fue Rarity quien le aconsejo, ya que tal parecía. El unicornio blanco quería toda la atención esa noche.

Y hablando de Rarity… ella llevaba un curioso vestido de color azul zafiro, bastante llamativo con lo que parecía ser incrustaciones de algunos rubíes en la parte baja ves vestido, junto con bordados que daban a conocer su Cutiemark, su vestido era ajustado, ciertamente quería llamar la atención esa noche, adicionalmente llevando también un escote y una abertura en la parte superior de su pecho para dejar algo a la imaginación del cuerpo de la yegua, para finalizar su espalda estaba al descubierto, sin mencionar que había una abertura para dejar paso a sus piernas.

-Creo que para este punto no debería si quiera sorprendernos de cómo actúa Pinkie.-Dijo con simplicidad.-Solo espero que no haga eso en medio de la gala.-Dijo mientras miraba que el tren comenzaba a detenerse.-

-Sus momentos tendrá.-Dijo Twilight.- pero no arruinaría una fiesta… Como diría Eternal, sería un: Sacrilegio hacerlo.-

-Supongo que tienes razón querida… -Suspiro pesadamente para luego ver a Starlight.- ¿Aun crees que Eternal quiera quedarse en la gala? Sé que es un gran Evento y todo pero… Quizás esté algo cansado por preparar toda la recepción de la gala.-

-Intentare convencerlo.-Dijo Starlight- Además… No veo porque Celestia no lo dejaría estar aquí en la gala, con o sin boleto.-

Rápidamente el tema había surgido, muchas sabían que Eternal había vendido el boleto de la gala para poder comprar el terreno de Shining Armor, esto quizás había casi matado a Rarity de un infarto si no hubiera sabido porque había sido la intención… Además, Muchas sabían de primera mano que, cualquier poni casi mataría por tener un boleto que le diera la entrada libre a la gran gala del galope. Así que no podían culparlo, independientemente de lo que pensaran cada una de ellas, las razones de Eternal eran claras.

-Además…-Mostro un boleto dorado.- Si no quisieran dejarlo entrar por no tener su boleto, bien puedo decir que es mi invitado.-

-Buena jugada.-Dijo Rainbow Dash- Yo seguiré evitándolo.-

-Rainbow no crees que para este Punto Eternal lo hubiera supera…-No alcanzo a terminar de hablar Applejack cuando…-

-¡NO!-Grito la Pegaso, pero rápidamente la susodicha se aclaró la garganta.-Digo… Puede y quizás aún no estemos en buenos términos… Además… Lugar público… Una mala broma… Iguala ¡PUM! Mi reputación al suelo.- No olvido lo que hizo en la convención… Bastante tuve con lo que ocurrió esa tarde.-

Rainbow llevaba un vestido acorde a su color de piel azul, en un tono un poco más oscuro. Dando a relucir su delgada y atlética figura.

-Creo que exageras-Dijo Applejack- Sunlight y el ya hablaron… Quizás te mira con buenos términos ahora, ¿porque no hablas con él?-Ante esto la Pegaso negó varias veces con la cabeza.-Hay que ver el miedo que sientes ahora jeje.-Dijo divertida la vaquera.-

Poco después el tren llegaría a su destino donde poco después las puertas se abrirían para dejar pasar a los pasajeros y dejar entrar a los siguientes, no les fue difícil encontrarse con Yona y Silver Stream, quienes acompañadas de las gemelas vieron a este grupo saliendo del tren.

-Hola chicas, ¿cómo les fue en con Eternal?-Dijo Twilight con una ligera sonrisa.-

-¿¡Si cuantos pasteles hicieron!?-Salto Pinkie hasta ponerse enfrente de las 4 alumnas.- ¿¡Que sabores de pasteles hicieron!? ¿¡Hicieron tartas!? ¿¡HIZO FLAN!?-Tomo literalmente a Silver Stream de sus brazos mientras la agitaba rápidamente tratando de obtener respuestas.- ¡Dime que hizo flan!

-N-n-n-no –HI-HI-Hizo-Algo mareada Pinkie soltó a Silver Stream quien parecía tener los ojos en forma de espiral.-

Resignada Pinkie solo agacho su cabeza en derrota mientras miraba a sus amigas.- ¡No hizo flan!-Grito triste la poni rosa.-

-Bueno… Supongo que no estaba en la lista que le dio a Eternal para preparar la recepción Pinkie.-

-En efecto.-Dijo Silver.- Además… Hicimos muchos postres… Puede que queden bastantes. Pero Eternal se encargó de la comida para los dragones y Minotauros.-

-Me imagino. Pero de igual forma no creo que…-

-¡BUENO YA BASTA!-Dijo Discord.- Vine a una gala no a una reunión de "Amigos" que veo todos los días, creo que por una noche que nos ignoremos solo para disfrutar de una gala estará bastante bien no?-

Por su parte Fluttershy tiro levemente del traje de Discord para llamarle la atención.-Claro que no precisamente debemos ignorarnos nosotros.-Dijo nervioso Discord al ver el rostro de Fluttershy, quien al escuchar eso solo sonrió más amigablemente.-

¡Todos abordo!

-Señal para ir-Dijo Yona mientras entraba de un salto al tren mientras que este mismo hizo un pequeño temblor por el abrupto nivel de peso adicional.-

-¡Nos vemos el lunes maestras!-Se despidieron las gemelas mientras entraban también al tren.-

Después de una cálida despedida, Discord solo rodo los ojos para así solo chasquear los dedos para aparecer a todos justo en frente de una gigantesca puerta que daba al salón donde se llevaría a cabo la gala.

-Que grosero ¡Hump!-Rarity únicamente ignoro al Dracunecus por su abrupto uso de la magia mientras se iba en dirección al gran salón.-

Discord únicamente imito de manera divertida a Rarity transformando su cabeza en una clara representación de ella misma, imitándola hasta en la forma en que caminaba, únicamente logrando sacarle una que otra risa al resto de las chicas.-

-Yo… Iré a buscar a Eternal, las veré en un momento.-Dijo Starlight quien cargaba consigo una caja algo grande.-

-Adelante, pero insisto en que tal vez no quiera estar aquí Starlight.-Dijo Twilight, mirando a Starlight alejarse.-

-Necesitas pasar más tiempo con Eternal, Twilight-Dijo Maud mientras pasaba a un lado de ella junto a su hermana.-Lo conoces muy poco…-

¿Quién era ella pare decirle tal cosa? Cierto era que Eternal y Maud casi no se miraban, y de las pocas veces que lo hacían a las semanas, aprovechaban ese tiempo al máximo, eso sin duda, pero Maud, en el escaso tiempo que lo había conocido cuando llego, podría decirse que ya lo conocía de pies a cabeza y sin ni siquiera desnudarlo… En el sentido figurado de la palabra.

-¡Si!, Maud nunca se lo llevo a la cama!-Dijo divertida Pinkie mientras miraba a una estatua de un guardia al lado de la puerta.- Y lo conoces Baaaaastanteeeee-

-¿Sabes que esa es una estatua verdad Pinkie-Dijo Applejack preocupada.-

-¡Ya lo se tontita!-

/Mientras tanto con Eternal/

El susodicho se encontraba con Celestia, mirando como las mucamas se llevaban el ultimo carro de comida preparada al gran salón donde se llevaría a cabo la gala… Celestia, portando un vestido largo ajustado a su cuerpo voluptuoso, para no dejar nada a la imaginación, de escote amplio cubriendo solo la parte baja de sus senos, dejando al descubierto la parte alta de ellos. Vestido rosa con colores azul real y Negro en retoques de los costados. Con la espalda descubierta para dar espacio a sus gigantescas alas.

-Insisto Eternal… No me molesta que vendieras el boleto, enserio… Tan solo quiero que pases esta noche aquí, después de todo fuiste tú quien hizo esta recepción.-Hablo Celestia mirando a Eternal quien parado a un lado de ella miraba a la última mucama sacar el carro restante de comida.-

-No negare que me gustaría dormir aquí esta noche… Pero en cuanto a la fiesta Celestia… Me temo que deberé declinar.-

-¿Puedo preguntar porque?-Dijo algo curiosa- Si se trata de Blueblood, me encargare de que no lo veas en toda la noche.-

-No se trata de eso…-Negó con la cabeza.- Digo…-Se señaló así mismo.- No ando vestido para la ocasión-

Cierto, ropas modestas había llevado aparte de su traje de Chef, algo simple realmente, camisa a rayas, pantalón de mezclilla azul y sus zapatos.

-Bueno… Quizás tenga algo que puedas usar y…-

-¡Eternal!-

Su conversación fue interrumpida por una unicornio rosa, más precisamente Starlight, quien llevaba consigo un vestido escotado de color morado corto llegándole un poco más debajo de las rodillas, dejando a la vista sus largas piernas las cuales se ensanchaban lentamente hasta su cintura de avispa, la cual junto a una faja de color turquesa la cual parecía tener su Cutiemark en ella. Su crin completamente arreglado y mucho más llamativo que de costumbre. Ciertamente su vestuario le había llamado la atención a Eternal, únicamente haciendo que Celestia se riera por la expresión del joven humano al lado de él, además… Parecía llevar una caja de un tamaño ciertamente considerable.

-Supongo que los dejare solos un momento.-Dijo Celestia.- Si insistes en quedarte… Tu habitación la encontraras en el ala oeste del castillo… Habitación dos del segundo piso.-

-Copiado-Dijo Eternal sin despegar la vista de Starlight.-

Cuando Celestia ya estaba a una distancia decente y después de girar en un pasillo…

-Hola-Dijo con una ligera sonrisa Starlight mientras terminaba poniéndose frente a Eternal con sus manos en la espalda.-

-Increíble…-Dijo sorprendido al ver a la unicornio.- de cerca eres más fea todavía.-

-¡O-OYE!-Hizo un puchero molesta por lo que le dijo.-

-Jajaja-Poco después Eternal abrazo a la unicornio contra él, tratando de calmar el enojo de la misma.- Era broma Starlight… Te vez muy hermosa.-

Ante esto Starlight mostro un leve rubor en sus mejillas, mientras apartaba la mirada apenada.

-Gracias… Veo que todo salió bien aquí… Debo suponer que estabas dispuesto a irte ¿no?-

-Atinas bien.-

-Y… ¿No quisieras venir a la gala conmigo?-Dijo en un tono levemente suplicante-

-En las fallas en las que estoy únicamente haría el ridículo.-

-Bueno… Eso lo puedo solucionar-Dicho esto Starlight se separó del abrazo, y mostro la caja que llevaba consigo.- Rarity lo preparo para ti… En compensación por lo que había ocurrido en su boutique… Por cierto ¿qué paso?-Dijo curiosa por esto último.-

-Oh, la señorita perfección estaba alterada por un grano, y una cosa llevo a la otra, discutimos y me lanzo un jarrón con agua… ¿Puedes creerlo?-

-Puedo imaginármelo.-Dijo ocultando una leve risa que estaba saliendo de sus labios.- Entonces… ¿Que dices?-Dijo extendiéndole la caja a Eternal.-

-¿Enserio tengo que?-Dijo desganado mientras sus manos casi tocan sus piernas.-

-¡Vamos Eternal! Es solo una vez al año esta gala.-

Eternal suspiro ligeramente mientras tomaba la caja.-Donde queda la sala este.-

Ante esto Starlight sonrió y rápidamente le tomo la mano a Eternal para guiarlo a través del castillo. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que terminaran llegando al lugar mencionado por Celestia, pues, inclusive tenía un pequeño letrero el cual tenía el nombre de Eternal en él, y justo del lado inverso decía: "Sabia que terminarías aceptando"

-"Ganas esta Celestia"-Pensó para sus adentros mientras abría la puerta acompañada de Starlight.-

-Entonces…-Se quitó la camisa que tenía.- ¿Que nos dejó la modista para esta noche?-

-Pues…-Abrió la caja y saco una camisa de botones grande de manga larga, un saco negro unos pantalones de gala del mismo color y un sombrero de copa alto de color negro.-

-Todo bien… Salvo por el sombrero.-Dijo Eternal tomando el sombrero en sus manos.- Dios esto no lo usan desde hace un siglo, desde la revolución.-Dijo aventando el sombrero a la cama.- Al menos debo darle crédito esta vez a Rarity, opto por algo poco llamativo para esta noche.-

-Bueno…-Dijo algo nervioso.- Mas bien la convencí de eso… Créeme, no querrás saber que tenía planeado darte para esta noche… Basta decir que tenías que usar un chaleco rosa.-

Ante esto Eternal solo dejo salir un suspiro.-Te debo una grande.-Tomo la ropa. Pero justo cuando iba a comenzar a desvestirse, se detuvo en seco mirando a Starlight- ¿Podrías?-Señalo la puerta para que Starlight saliera.-

-¿Porque?-Dijo instintivamente.-

-¿Para cambiarme?-marco lo obvio.-

-Bueno…-Se sonrojo.- No es como si no te hubiera visto desnudo antes.-

Eternal rodo los ojos y empujo a Starlight hasta la puerta.

-¡O-Oye! ¡Eternal espera!-

/Media hora después/ en el gran salón de la Gala/

-Luego los chicos se quejan de que somos nosotros quienes se tardan en prepararse.-Dijo divertida Starlight tomando del brazo izquierdo a Eternal.-

-La verdad aproveche que había un baño en la habitación para darme una ducha rápida…-Llevo su mano libre hacia la mejilla de Starlight.- Además… es mejor estar presentable.-

La gala… La tan esperada gala, Eternal esa noche comprendió porque era tan popular, y sobre todo, la razón por la cual el boleto que el vendió había sido tan cotizado en el mercado de las subastas. Todos en el lugar llevaban ropas de las más finas telas, chicas completamente hermosas y sementales cautivadores a ojos de las yeguas en el lugar, no en balde, siendo una gala, todos debían venir con traje o vestido en caso de las chicas. Claro que la única excepción a esta regla eran los dragones que se miraban caminando entre los ponis, bastante más altos que el promedio de hecho, llegando incluso algunos midiendo más de los dos metros de altura fácilmente, todos estos dragones portaban consigo armaduras, véase que viniendo de una raza bélica era lo más "Formal" que tenían.

En cuanto a los minotauros, estos parecían tan solo llevar prendas de la mitad de su cintura hacia arriba, sean sacos, smokings o algo acorde al evento.

Realmente no había mucho que destacar en esa gala, salvo por Eternal, y no del todo, ya que el rumor de un humano en Equestria ya había llegado a oído de todos para este punto, claro que muchos se mantenían escépticos con esto, pero cuando miraron a Eternal en esta gala… Supieron que esos rumores de un humano en Equestria eran tan ciertos como leer algún libro que los mencionaba.

-Me siento como un bicho raro… Otra vez.-Dijo Eternal sintiendo la mirada de todos los presentes.-

-Bueno…Un bicho que se viste correctamente.-Dijo divertida Starlight tirando levemente del brazo de Eternal para guiarlo por el gran salón.

Muchos estaban en sus respectivas platicas, aprovechaban mucho el hecho de que esta gala atraía incluso a los empresarios mas renombrados, a los aristócratas mas influyentes y claro que también…

-¿Fleur? ¿Fancy?-Hablo Eternal ciertamente Extrañado de ver a estos dos, deteniendo el abrupto empuje de Starlight para detenerse a hablar con estos dos.-

-¡Hola Eternal!-Dijo Fancy, quien llevaba su típico traje y monóculo.- Hacia tiempo que no te veo, unos meses por lo menos.-Dijo feliz.-

-Hola Eternal.-Saludo cordialmente Fleur inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.-Un gusto verte de nuevo.-Sonrió ampliamente la Yegua perlada quien llevaba un vestido de color carmesí. Resaltando su delgada figura.-

-Veo que te conseguiste a una hermosa yegua de acompañante.-Dijo Fancy con una sonrisa mirando a Starlgiht, quien al ser mencionada de esa manera no pudo evitar un ligero sonrojo.-

-Al contrario… Yo soy el acompañante de esta hermosa chica.-Dijo pasando un brazo alrededor de Starlight únicamente agraviando mas el sonrojo de la misma, sacándole una risilla a Fleur al notar lo roja que se estaba poniendo la unicornio rosa.-

-Por cierto me contaron que te va de viento en popa con el terreno que el señor Shining Armor te vendio.-Hablo Fancy.-

-Si… Celestia me ayudo a conseguir constructores, si todo sale bien, para este invierno veremos una inauguración.-

-Y la espero con ansias ciertamente, no puedo esperar a probar esa comida que preparas.-

Poco después Fleur se acercó a Fancy y le susurró al oído.

-Oh… Claro, no veo porque no.-Dijo Fancy mirando a Fleur.- Quería preguntarte Eternal, si en algún momento necesitara de tus servicios para algún evento que tuviera pensado… ¿Podría contar con que fueras el chef?-

Rápidamente Eternal miro a Fleur, sabiendo que fue ella quien le había pedido esto, y no era la primera vez que ocurría esto.

-Te aclaro, no cobro barato, casi embargo a Celestia con la recepción de hoy.-Dijo divertido. Logrando que tanto Fleur como Fancy y Starlight dejaran salir una carcajada.-

-Jajaja, me imagino-Respiro para tranquilizarse.- Entonces gracias Eternal. Iremos a platicar de algunos asuntos más con algunos compañeros de la aristocracia…-Dicho esto Fancy se acercó a Eternal y le susurro lo más bajo posible únicamente para que él le escuchara.- Esta aquí… El tipo sabe de tu insistencia en hacer el restaurante.-

-Gracias… De igual forma Fancy… Cualquier cosa que creas que este tipo les hiciera algo a ti o a Fleur avísame ¿vale?-

Después de eso el unicornio únicamente asintió con la cabeza y se retiró junto a Fleur. Para Eternal esta podría ser la oportunidad perfecta para conocer a quien estaba sacando provecho de las extorciones en Canterlot, Eternal sabía bien cómo funcionaba una mafia, además… por muy protegido que estuviera este poni en particular… solo podía llevar a un solo acompañante… Pero… Encontrarle en todo esto sería un problema completamente grande.

/La canción que se escuchara a partir de este punto es "New York Jazz Lounge"/

-Oye Eternal… T-Tu… ¿Quieres bailar?-La mirada de Starlight paso hacia un gran conjunto de parejas que se encontraban bailando al ton y son de canciones de jazz, las cuales eran orquestadas por un pequeño grupo de ponis encima de un pequeño escenario improvisado para esta noche, Eternal identifico a uno de todos ellos a una poni de tierra que vive en Poniville llamada Octavia.-

-Me recordó a mi amigo Octavio…-Pensó en voz alta mirando a Octavia.- El culero aun me debía 1,500 pesos…-

-¿Eternal?-Dijo extrañada por la forma en la que hablaba-

-Oh, disculpa sí, me parece bien que bailemos.-

Eternal extendió su mano hacia Starlight quien acepto de buena gana el ofrecimiento del humano.  
Claro que hubo miradas aún más incomodas, pero, para este punto de la velada, Eternal ya mandaba al demonio a cada uno de los ponis que le mirara. La música de Jazz en ningún momento se detuvo, y cada pareja parecía bailar a su ritmo, incluso Eternal podía dejar salir un ligero suspiro de alivio por el hecho de que ningún poni que estaba bailando le prestaba si quiera la más mínima atención.

-"De haber sabido que este cabrón estaría aquí en la gala, habría traído a Lucifer para que lo identificara."-Pensó para sus adentros colocándose en la pista de baile junto a Starlight.- Si sabes bailar ¿verdad?-

-Bueno… Algo de lectura sirvió antes de venir ¿sabes?-Dijo algo nerviosa.-

-Cálmate Twilight.-Dijo divertido extendiendo una de sus manos hasta la cintura de la unicornio.- Yo guiare entonces.-

-¿Sabes bailar esta clase de canciones?-Pregunto con cierto nerviosismo mientras tomaba una de las manos de Eternal y la segunda la colocaba sobre el cuello de Eternal.-

-Pese a que te dijera que estamos adelantados en Época Starlight…-Dicho esto Eternal tiro de Starlight para atraerla a él, logrando únicamente que Starlight quedara pegada a su pecho mirando hacia arriba al humano.- No quiere decir que no tengamos este tipo de música… Aunque admito que soy más de Hard bass y Break Dance.-

Sin más Eternal comenzó a guiar a Starlight con el baile… en un principio los movimientos de la unicornio eran algo torpes, por ende Eternal comenzó a bailar lentamente para que ella se acostumbrara a los pases que la mayoría de las parejas tenían, para que así ella pudiera aprender al menos el paso más simple de lo que sería un vals.

-Eso… Uno, dos… Y uno, dos…-Guiaba Eternal encaminándola en cada paso que daban.- Izquierda y uno, dos… Derecha y uno, dos…-

En ningún momento la unicornio perdió el paso que Eternal le estaba enseñando, poco a poco ella comenzó a tomar el ritmo sola sin que Eternal le dijera que hacer después, esto solo emociono a la unicornio quien volteo a ver a Eternal en lugar de sus cascos.

-¿Que es el Hard bass? El break dance lo conozco, últimamente se ha vuelto popular en las ciudades como "Las Pegasus"-

-Es solo un subgénero de la música Electrónica… Como la música que Vynil toca pero con un Tempo más rápido y del dong y el uso del rap Ruso o ingles.-

-Es extraño.-

-Pensé lo mismo… pero es bastante bueno, tan solo me gustaría haber podido traer mi celular a este mundo para mostrarte la música que tenemos.-Dijo con cierta melancolía en su voz.-

Quizás una de las cosas que más extrañaba Eternal era la música de su mundo, y muchas de las chicas lo sabían para este punto… mas que nada por el hecho de el día anterior estuvo gran parte del tiempo cantando o tarareando baladas o canciones que ninguna de las chicas conocían, la única que lo hacia era Pinkie quien conocía completamente todas y cada una de las canciones que Eternal tarareaba. Cosa que únicamente desconcertó a Eternal de gran medida y únicamente se detuvo de seguir haciendo eso… Claro que Pinkie era Pinkie y podía sacar un susto si se lo propone pero esa clases de sustos no le agradan a Eternal.

-¿Hay buena música de donde vienes?-

-Eres amante del metal y Hevymetal ¿verdad?-

-De adolecente me agradaba mucho… pero si.-

-No te imaginas la cantidad de artistas en ese genero…-

-¿Enserio? Aquí solo hay cuatro… Cinco con el nuevo grupo de jóvenes llamados los Hich pero no tienen buenas canciones.-

-Créeme… Conocerías incluso artistas de diferentes países, los cuales, a pesar de que no conozcas la lengua, la simple tonada de la canción o incluso la letra te puede llamar la atención.-

-Nunca me dijiste tu tipo de genero favorito…-Paso a cambiar de posición siguiendo a Eternal en el baile.-

-Creo que sin duda diría que el Rock and Roll, y Hevy, pero mas específicamente diría que los Artistas de Sabatón y Wolf.-

Después de eso no se dijeron nada… solo la música del Jazz y las voces que se alcanzaban a escuchar de los ponis era el único ruido de esa velada, pese a estar en silencio, no era un silencio incomodo, eso les quedaba claro. Starlight solo se acurruco mas en el pecho del chico mientras que el terminaba de abrazar completamente a Starlight… Sin haberse dado cuenta, y tras ir a tomar algunos bocadillos después de un largo baile la noche comenzaba a hacerse pesada para muchos de los ponis. Las portadoras, Discord y compañía habían comenzado a irse uno por uno. Al igual que algunos de los ponis que habían asistido a la gala.

Eterna sonrió al ver que casi toda la comida había sido consumida por todos los presentes, Luna por su lado junto a Celestia también habían disfrutado de una agradable velada, quien diría que esta noche Discord se luciría con un curioso Stand Up, para relajar un poco más el ambiente, el cual, pese al mórbido sentido del humor que Discord tenía, Luna, Eternal y algunos presentes habían disfrutado de su presentación.

Conforme la noche seguía avanzando y el reloj marcaba las dos de la mañana…

-Eternal… Iré a descansar.-Dijo Starlight.- ¿Vienes?-

-Te veo en la habitación… Quisiera hablar con las princesas un momento antes de irme.-

-Está bien… Te esperare ahí… Si sabes cómo llegar ¿verdad?-

-De no llegar te grito.-Dijo divertido.-

-Bien-Sonrió.- Ahí te veo.-

Celestia y Luna estaban platicando con Fancy y los Wonderbolts en ese momento, haciendo un gran circulo alrededor de las monarcas, pero antes de que terminara de dar un paso mas, Eternal escucharía una voz que nunca olvidaría apartir de esa noche.

-Lo veo y no lo creo… El humano que tanto mencionan en los periódicos y la sensación que esta en boca de cada poni últimamente.-

Era una voz masculina eso sin duda, ronca y gruesa, al darse vuelta para saber de quien se trataba, noto a un poni terrestre de pelaje café, ojos del mismo color, crin de color negra con algunas canas ya en el, marcando que era claramente ya un señor entrado en una buena edad, portando consigo una gabardina larga de color gris, y pantalón negro.

Eternal solo miro extrañado a este poni.-Y ¿usted es?-

-Oh, disculpa, Soy Kirus… Actualmente dueño de unos burdeles en las Pegasus y algunos casinos.-

-Ya, un gusto Kirus… Supongo que ya debe conocer mi nombre.-

-En efecto joven Eternal, la verdad esperaba que fueras más grande de edad… quizás treinta o treinta y cinco años.-Dijo el terrestre mientras caminaba aun lado de Eternal.- Eres tal cual como te describieron mis subordinados… Aunque ciertamente deberé hablar con mis contactos… Pero lo que más me causa intriga es… Usted hará un restaurante aquí mismo en Canterlot, además… Usted preparo estas hermosas delicias.-Ante esto Kirus mostro un pedazo de pastel que había en un plato que llevaba consigo.- Sin duda diría que tienes talento… Me habría gustado probar la carne que preparaste pero… No como carne.-Dijo con cierto tono triste.- En fin… Es bueno ver a un emprendedor tan joven.-

Las sospechas de Eternal subían cada vez más y de hecho casi no dudaba de a quien tenían enfrente suyo.

-Escuche cosas de ti…-Hablo Eternal intentando jugar con su suerte.- principalmente que no quisiste dejarme hacerme con un terreno aquí en Canterlot… Al menos no por vías privadas.-

-Oh, eso… Debes entender que debo cuidar un negocio como el mío.-Dijo con simplicidad.- Además… No estas una buena posición en este momento… Ni siquiera yo… Incluso si quisieras hacerme algo, saldría por la vía legal, y nunca más me volverías a ver…-

-No tengo problemas con deshacerme de ti…-La mano de Eternal se llenó de Electricidad por un breve momento, tenía unas ganas casi irrefrenables de destruir a este poni por todos los impedimentos que le hizo pasar.- Amparos para evitar que incluso comenzara la construcción… Solo hasta que Celestia dio una orden autoritaria, los Amparos de parte de la corte no sirvieron de nada.-

-Si… Ese fue un problema… Y es por eso que vengo aquí a solucionarlo.-

El poni se acercó a Eternal y antes de que el humano hiciera algo, el poni terrestre solo le arreglo el traje, quitándole las arrugas que tenía para después decir.-Retírate de esto chico… Tienes una buena vida… No la desaproveches con un restaurante que te causara problemas.-

-¿Es una amenaza anciano?-Miro con seriedad al poni quien únicamente sonrió ligeramente.-

-Es mas bien una advertencia… Después de todo… No queremos que esa hermosa unicornio le sucediera algo ¿no?-Sonrió maliciosamente.-

Eternal ante esto tomo del cuello del traje del poni acercándolo a el abruptamente mientras le decía.- Escucha infeliz… Como le suceda algo a Starlight… Créeme que te cazare como un maldito conejo…-

-Oh, estoy seguro que puede ser de ese modo.-Quito amablemente las manos de Eternal de su cuello.- Pero para eso, debes encontrar al conejo… después perseguirlo y luego atraparlo para posteriormente matarlo ¿no?-

Eternal solamente gruño molesto.-Créeme… No habría poder Equino, humano, incluso divino que te salve si le ocurre algo a Starlight o a cualquiera de las chicas que me acompañaron esta noche.-

-Entonces… No hagas una tontería y simplemente no hagas ese restaurante.-Dijo con simpleza mientras se daba media vuelta y miraba a una yegua que le esperaba.- Con tu permiso joven Eternal, mi mujer quiere irse a casa-

Eternal no pudo evitar que él se fuera… Además no podía hacer una escena, aun había bastantes ponis y después de esto, lo último que él quería era que tuviera una mala reputación frente a quienes, en este punto lo miraban como alguien bastante intrigante, más incluso que eso, ya que sabían por boca de la misma princesa, que él fue quien preparo la deliciosa recepción de esa noche.

-Perro desgraciado…-Fue lo único que pudo decir al ver como ese poni salía por la puerta grande del salón.-

-¡Eternal!-Hablo Soarin acercándosele a él, llevando consigo un traje que bien podría ser de distinción de fuerzas aéreas. Portando la insignia de Sargento en su hombro derecho.- Que gusto verte, desde que presentación aquí en Canterlot que no te veo como haz estado.-

-Podría estar mejor.-Relajo un poco su voz para no causar sospechas en el Pegaso.- ¿Cómo les está yendo a ustedes?-

-Pues, bastante bien diría yo, en unas semanas iremos al reino grifo a tomarles el trofeo de campeonato.-

-Nada mal… Por cierto, Spitfire, ¿cómo ha estado?-Intento espejar su mente de lo ocurrido hace unos instantes-

-Oh, ¡ya veo!-Dijo divertido dándole un leve codazo en las costillas a Eternal.- Esa tarde con la capitana te agrado ¿eh?-Hablo en tono pícaro, mientras miraba a Eternal.-

-Congeniamos bastante bien, realmente-

-Pero ¿no estabas con esa unicornio bailando hoy?-Dijo extrañado mientras buscaba con la mirada a la mencionada, pero no la encontró.- Por cierto ¿dónde está?-

-Posiblemente con Morfeo-

-¿Algún poni que conozco?-

-Jajaja, no para nada, es una referencia cuando alguien se fue a dormir, ya que Morfeo es el dios del sueño, al menos según la mitología… Y contestando a tu otra pregunta… Si, estoy con Starlight.-

-Bueno… Yo realmente no tengo problemas… Tomando en cuenta que hay demasiadas yeguas en Equestria… Sin mencionar que desde que Spitfire te conoce, está mucho más… Pues… ¿Positiva? ¿Sería la palabra?, En cualquier caso pareces agradarle.-

-Si… Que me quedara sin dinero cuando la invite a cenar demostró lo mucho que le agrado.-Rodo los ojos hacia atrás mientras recordaba el día en que había tenido que invitar a comer a Spitfire.-Me salió más caro el caldo que el pozole.-

-Creo entender un poco eso ultimo jeje, de igual forma, cualquier cosa solo pídelo.-Sonrió amigable.-

-Gracias, nos vemos luego, a diferencia de ti, yo si duermo.-

Tras una carcajada mutua Eternal se retiró del lugar, tenía planeado hablar con Celestia y Luna antes de retirarse pero ambas estaban tan concentradas en su plática que decidió no molestarlas, después de todo… Dirigir un reino no es algo fácil y tener algo de tiempo libre para ellas es algo que apreciarían.

/Narración en primera persona/Eternal/

¿Alguna vez han tenido la sensación de que alguien los está observando? Bueno… Este fue mi maldito caso, desde que mate a ese maldito conejo… Siento una mirada sobre mis hombros… No sabes quién es… pero sabes que alguien te está observando y esto se volvió más tétrico cuando no hay nadie alrededor mío… Incluso Lucifer me termino dando la palabra en eso, había algo o alguien observando… Y eso me molestaba mas de lo que uno pensaría…

De cualquier forma, debía interesarme mas en lo que necesitaba en este momento y era un maldito sueño… Con suerte si me Duero ahora… terminare despertándome hasta entrado el medio día… No me importaba realmente, después de todo… Es fin de semana… Una lástima que no hubiera alcohol en esta gala. Según Celestia:

-Los dragones incrementan su tasa de fuego cuando ingieren bebidas alcohólicas.-

¡Al carajo! Esta noche me habría gustado al menos tener una buena cantidad de alcohol en las venas, de hecho… Desde que Flurry Hearth y yo hablamos… no había vuelto a tomar ni una sola gota, es extraño… De hecho… Comienzo a tener una vida mas sana desde que estoy aquí.

Me he dado cuenta que… Quizás en mi mundo… o realidad… El estrés del día a día era lo que me incitaba a tomar o fumar… Tenia una vida rutinaria como había mencionado, pero aquí… Cada día era diferente. Siempre había algo nuevo. Incluso había retomado un poco la practica con el Taekwondo. Al menos solo como ejercicio. El tiempo antes nunca me ajustaba en la Tierra, pero aquí… parecía que podía aprovecharlo al máximo, además… A pesar de que eche de menos algunas cosas de mi mundo. Admito que prefiero mas estar aquí.

Abrí la puerta que conducía al dormitorio que Celestia me proporciono para esta noche. Era de esperar ver un bulto en la cama… Sonreí ligeramente sabiendo que Starlight para este punto ya estaba dormida. La verdad es que me sorprende lo mucho que aguanto despierta… Twilight y sus amigas tienen la costumbre de acostarse temprano, cuando muy tarde a las 10 de la noche las luces de todo Poniville ya están apagadas. Mientras tanto yo… No puedo dormir… Y esto lo he hecho desde que llegue, No puedo dormir hasta pasada la media noche, creo que este metabolismo que tengo no desaparecerá en un largo tiempo… Desde mis 13 años me duermo hasta casi las dos de la mañana… Uno pensaría que necesito mas horas de sueño en mi vida y quizás tengan razón pero… incluso gran parte de mi vida hasta ahora… Me han bastado únicamente cinco o cuatro horas… Independientemente de la hora que necesite levantarme. Claro que los días en los cuales no tengo programado nada. Obviamente puedo quedarme dormido hasta bien entrado el medio día o dos de la tarde.

Me acerque a la cama quitándome el traje que llevaba puesto, Starlight por su parte ya estaba dentro de las sabanas, su cabeza y rostro eran los únicos visibles, estando su cabeza sobre un par de almohadas bullidas las cuales parecían bastante cómodas y suaves, su respiración era lenta. Pase una de mis manos por su rostro, logrando que ella dejara salir un suspiro entre sueño mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en la cama y una de sus orejas equinas se movía levemente como si quisiera captar algún sonido en particular.

Esto me saco una leve carcajada, incluso juguetee con su oreja un momento, tocándola con la punta de mis dedos logrando la reacción que esperaba, ella inconscientemente intentaba apartar su oreja de mi dedo moviéndola.  
Después de molestarla, la deje en paz… Preocupándome lo que ese poni podría hacerle a Starlight, si Pinkie hubiera estado quizás conmigo en ese momento podría identificarlo, o al menos intentar hacerlo ya que según Maud, ella conoce a demasiados ponis… Más de los que le gustaría a Maud que ella conociera.

Me senté al borde de la cama mirándola un momento más, mientras comenzaba a quitarme el resto de la ropa, quería dormir también, el reloj de Canterlot parecía saber que necesitaba saber la hora, pues cuando pensé en querer saber la hora, tres campanadas se escucharon por todo Canterlot, marcando las 3 A.M.

Me metí dentro de las sabanas y me acerque al cuerpo de Starlight, ella al sentir mi peso y calor parecía moverse un poco más hacia a mí, sonreí ante esto y pase una de mis manos sobre su cuerpo para abrazarla contra mi… Al menos puedo decir que… Estar aquí… Me da más libertades… Al estar aquí puedo decir… Que puedo hacer lo que quiera… Al estar aquí… Puedo decir… Que estoy por fin en paz.

/Unos días después/

Era de día y para mi desgracia nos había visitado el todo poderoso anciano de Starswirl… el cual como es de costumbre lo agarra de mi puerquito… Claro que esta vez… me tuve que abstener… ya que tal parecía no andaba de humor… además… Estaba haciendo un muñeco de madera, dado mi ocio de este fin de semana… Pero justo cuando me entrometi en la sala donde estaba Starswirl hablando junto a Twilight, Starlight y Spike, Spike, quien estaba justo en medio de esa conversación también, comenzó a tener nauseas… De la nada el vomito una especie de pergamino junto a un fuego verdoso.

-No importa cuanto lo vea me sigue pareciendo gracioso.-

-Es para ti.-Dijo Spike al mirar la pequeña nota pegada al pergamino que decía mi sobrenombre.-

Llamando la atención de los demás, le reste importancia y mire el pergamino, era de la misma Sonámbula, quien me decía que si estaba interesado en ir a visitarle en algún momento. La verdad es que me encantaría hacerlo….

-¿Qué dice?-Pregunto curioso Spike mientras se acercaba a mí para ver.-

-Oh, Sonámbula quiere que valla a visitarla a esa ciudad Egipcia, lo haría si tuviera dinero adicional que malgastar.-

-Y aunque quisiera ir, no te lo permitiría.-Hablo Starswirl caminando mientras se acomodaba su tan característica capa-

-¿Perdón? La conversación es de aquí.-Señale un lado de Spike y luego hacia ami.- Aquí… No de ahí-Señale donde estaba parado el unicornio anciano.- para acá.-Señale donde estaba Spike.- Además quien me lo impediría ¿tu? Viejo senil.-

-Hay cosas en ese lugar que al menos tu no debes ver… Tomando en cuenta que aun no confió lo suficiente en ti a pesar del tiempo que llevas aquí…-

-Creo que no escuchaste… no puedo costearme un viaje como ese. Y créeme que si tuviera el dinero… iría solo para molestarte.-

-Escucha niño.-me señalo con su dedo.- A diferencia de Canterlot mis protegidas no están conmigo en este momento así que déjame decirte que como te…-

-¡Que bueno que comienzan a llevarse bien!-Dijo Twilight bastante nerviosa mientras empujaba a Starswirl a una de las sillas del lugar.-

-¡Si, es agradable ver que pueden llevarse mejor porque no!-Starlight me empujo fuera de la habitación.- ¿Vas y preparas la comida Eternal?-Del mismo modo parecía nerviosa.-

-Espera un momento…-Dije mientras sentía como Starlight me empujaba hasta la puerta.-

-Ese mocoso le esta pisando tres pies al gato-Dijo igual molesto el anciano.-

Literalmente me sacaron de la sala… solo mire detenidamente el muñeco que tenia en mis manos… Esperando y deseando que fuera Swarswirl para tan solo…

-¡Auh!-Grito desde el otro lado de la puerta el anciano al tiempo que había golpeado uno de los ojos del muñeco.-

Mire sorprendido lo que acabo de pasar… Nunca espera que lo que tenia en manos fuera un muñeco vudú, de hecho nunca fue la intención… Pero para asegurarme de que lo que hice no fue una coincidencia esta ves golpee la parte frontal del muñeco solo para que al poco tiempo escuchara un alarido desde el otro lado de la puerta.-

Sonreí emocionado como un niño que recién recibe un regalo en navidad.-¡Por fin!- Me di media vuelta y patee la puerta abriéndola de golpe mientras en mi mano izquierda sostenía el muñeco.- ¡Ahora si escucha viejo baboso, va haber muchos cambios aquí!

/Una golpiza con magia mas tarde/

Nunca pensé realmente que Starswirl tenia dolores de la espalda recientes…

Ya después de lo sucedió… como una hora mas o menos…Me encontraba justamente terminando de aplicar lo último que faltaba para la comida de esta tarde en el castillo… Lo sucedido en la gala la verdad no fue muy relevante, de hecho ocurrió lo que esperaba, me levante hasta entrado el medio día, mientras que Starlight intentaba levantarme a las 10 de mañana… Obviamente, la mande al demonio… Si ni mi madre me sacaba de la cama, ella no tendría ni una remota oportunidad de hacerlo… Ya hasta como dije, entrado el medio día, me levante de la cama con la intención de irme directo a Poniville, no era sorpresa que al despertarme correctamente me diera cuenta que Starlight había tomado el primer tren directo a Poniville.

La verdad no estaba molesta… Un tenían cosas que hacer con referente a la escuela a pesar de que fuera fin de semana…  
Tras agradecerle la estadía a Celestia y una despedida hacia Luna y su hermana. Me retire… Y fue aquí donde algo mejor ocurrió.

-¡Eternal!-Grito la pequeña Pegaso Scootaloo, mientras se acercaba a mi corriendo tan rápido como podía.-

Si… Otra cosa que agradezco también es la gran cantidad de suerte que tengo desde que llegue aquí… uno podría decir incluso que hago trampa… Pero… ¿En juegos de azar?

-¡Mira!-Dijo emocionada Scootaloo.-

La verdad es que hace unas semanas, la pequeña Pegaso se me acerco pidiéndome que le ayudara con unos boletos, en los cuales se haría una especie de rifa o sorteo en la cual el premio serian unas cuantas monedas… mil para ser precisos y como si el mismo destino hubiera querido.

-¡Te dije que ganarías!-Grito aun extasiada mientras me mostraba el boleto marcado como ganador.-

La verdad solo los compre sin intenciones de ganar, o esperar ganar… Digo, estaba a acostumbrado a nunca ganar en esta clase de cosas… y que me llegara justo en un momento como este.

-La verdad no creí que sucediera pero que bien que ocurrió.-Sonreí mientras tomaba el boleto.-

¿Que hice después? Bueno incluso ofende la pregunta… Pero después de darle un efusivo abrazo a la Pegaso, y casi medio violarla a besos por esto.

/Al día siguiente en la escuela de la amistad en el despacho de Twilight/

-¡Bueno ya estuvo, me voy de parranda!-Grite al tiempo que abría la puerta mientras llevaba conmigo el saco de oro que había obtenido

-Comprendo que te quieras ir Eternal pero… Starswirl fue muy claro en que no fueras con Sonámbula.-

-Y también fui claro en que si pudiera ir a con Sonámbula, iría solo para molestarlo.-Aclare al tiempo que dejaba una lista.- Deje todo listo en mi ausencia, de igual manera ya terminaron los exámenes y además… solo estaría aquí hasta el siguiente semestre. Para volver con las clases.-

-Eternal… Siempre puedes al menos ayudarnos con la cooperativa. O sustituir a alguna de nosotros hasta el siguiente semestre.-Hablo Twilight mirando la lista.- Sé que tú y Starswirl no se llevan bien, pero… ¿Realmente quieres ir ahí solo para ir a ver a Sonámbula?

-De cierta forma… además no tendría mucho que hacer aquí Twilight, seamos realistas, además… No estaría de más explorar un poco este gran mundo, Conocerlo mas afondo.-

-Comprendo… Pinkie te consiguió un globo para que puedas ir más rápido, ya que el tren no pasa por Saddle Arabia.-

-Esta bien, no te preocupes y dile gracias de mi parte.-

-Claro… Por cierto. ¿Starlight ira contigo?-Pregunto curiosa y en un tono ciertamente picaro mientras me daba un ligero golpe en el hombro.- Se veían muy bien los dos en la gala.-

-Ahora que lo mencionas… Estaba tan ensartado con llevarle la contra a ese viejo que lo olvide preguntarle…-

-Bueno… Ella se encuentra en el jardín, creo que estaba ayudando en algo a Ocellus… últimamente ha estado muy deprimida.-

-Ese chica… ¿Que traerá?-

-Tampoco lo se… Se puso así poco antes de la gala. De hecho después de que supo que no iría a… Oh.-Se llevo una mano a su hocico tapándolo tras descubrir algo.- Eternal, ¿has estado haciendo algo con Ocellus últimamente?-

-De hecho… Nada relevante, tan solo le he ayudado en las practicas de cocina, ya que extrañamente las teóricas las hace incluso con los ojos cerrados.-

-Comprendo… ¿Y fuera de clases?-

-Pues… si, pasaba algo de tiempo con ella… Pero nada fuera de lo legal realmente, digo solo cuestión de maestro y alumna nada mas… ¿No estarás insinuando que ella…?-

-Creo que si… De cierta forma hiciste bien… No se vería correcto que un maestro estuviera saliendo con…-

-Si comprendo…-Suspire pesadamente.- ¿Hablaras con Ocellus?-

-Quizás… Solo en caso de que ella siga en ese estado.-Aclaro mientras se dirigía a la puerta.-

-Te lo encargo, es quizás a la una de mis alumnas a la cual tengo en muy alta estima.-

-Es una estudiante excepcional eso sin duda Eternal… Sin embargo no es correcto de parte de Ocellus que intente salir con un profesor… Además… Eres fácilmente casi diez años mayor que ella.-

-Igual mi padre con mi madre ¿pero no importa verdad?-Dije divertido insinuándole que bien yo podía salir con esa simuladora.-

-¡Por Celestia Eternal!-

-Oh vamos Twilight, ¿que edad puede tener? ¿Quince? ¿Dieciséis? ¿Legal acaso?-

-¡No puedes salir con una estudiante no es moralmente correcto!-

"Uff… si supiera"-Pensé para mis adentros mientras dejaba salir una leve risa.- De cualquier forma, como dijiste Twilight, es demasiado joven para mi.-

Ella solo rodo los ojos mientras un suspiro salía de su boca…-Mejor ve con Starlight, antes de que cambie de opinión.-

Me dirigí hacia los jardines de la escuela, la verdad la vegetación estaba bien cuidada por Rarity y por Fluttershy, por mi parte… La verdad nunca he sido alguien que apreciara mucho la naturaleza. Claro que disfruto mucho los paisajes y esas cosas… pero solo por escasos segundos, antes de que mi atención se forme en algo mas.  
Y hablando de algo mas… Tal y como decía Twilight, tanto Ocellus como Starlight se encontraban juntas hablando… Por mucho que quisiera evitar ver a Ocellus como una simple estudiante…

-"¡Adelante!"-Dijo la conciencia del mal, siendo este mi demonio con un tridente y señalaba a la simuladora- "De igual forma ahora solo tienes que decirle y afloja"-Hablo de manera maliciosa-

-"Ocellus es una niña"-Hablo mi ángel mientras señalaba a la susodicha- "Apenas esta en desarrollo, el amor para ella aún es muy confuso"-

-"Dios santo, es una simuladora, para este punto entiende casi igual de bien el concepto del amor como cualquier persona… Además…"-El demonio se me acerco al oído- "Piénsalo… Si ella quisiera podría convertirse en lo que ella quisiera… O más precisamente en lo que ¡Nosotros! Quisiéramos"

-"¡Es una niña!"-Grito el Ángel molesto-

-"¡Ya crecerá!"-Ignoro las palabras del ángel.-

-"Es inmoral"-

-"Es una linda chica"-

-"Es lo más cercano a los insectos y no tolero a los insectos"-

-Eso es racista-Dije en un hilo de voz interrumpiendo la conversación-

-"¡Cállate!"-Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo-

-"Además"-El demonio se posiciono frente al Ángel.- "Se convierten en lo que sea"-

El Ángel al escuchar esto solo trago saliva.- "¿Lo quesea?"

-"Lo… que… Sea"-Una sonrisa pícara se mostró en el demonio-

Tanto yo como el Ángel volteamos a ver a Ocellus quien parecía haber terminado de hablar con Starlight, fue ahí donde note que Ocellus solo paso de largo agachando la cabeza al estar cercas de mi, a lo que yo únicamente suspire resignado… Pese a mis fetiches sexuales y mis lejanas esperanzas de poder hacer el amor con un "Renamon" se alejaban junto a esa pequeña simuladora, voltee a mirar a Starlight.

-"Y ahí va nuestro boleto de tener sexo con el primer furro Waifu que tuvimos"-Dicho esto tanto el Demonio como el Ángel desaparecieron.-

Y tiene la boca llena de su razón.

-Como está la dueña de mis quincenas.-Dije divertido mientras me disponía darle un beso en la mejilla a Starlight, quien parecía tomarlo de buena manera correspondiendo.-

-Hola Eternal.-Sonrió ligeramente después del beso.-

-¿Que paso con Ocellus?-

-Oh, bueno… Tal parece que tiene una decepción amorosa. No me ha querido decir de quien se trata… Supongo que cuando tenga la confianza necesaria lo dirá… Ya Pinkie me conto sobre lo que ganaste.-Sonrió ampliamente.-

-¿Esa potra no sabe guardar un secreto?-

-Créeme, ella sabe guardar un secreto mejor que nadie, mas bien nunca le dijiste que no le dijera a nadie.-

-Puede y tengas razón… Entonces…-Sonreí pícaramente.- ¿Te gustaría acompañarme de vacaciones a Egipto?-

-Eternal me encantaría enserio… Pero…-

Pero… El famoso pero…

-Como que: "Pero"-Dije extrañado interrumpiéndola.- Son vacaciones al final de cuentas.-

-Lo se Eternal, y créeme que enserio me gustaría ir pero… Ember, Thorax y Pharinx estarán aquí por una temporada larga para ayudarnos con algunas remodelaciones con la escuela y mejora de algunos materiales, y complementos. Sin mencionar que…-Suspiro pesadamente.- Le prometí Fluttershy cubrir su turno una semana para que pueda ir a ver a sus padres durante esta semana.-

-Oh vamos Starlight-La abrace contra mi.- Solos tu… yo… Un poco de arena egipcia, y con suerte hagamos algo bueno ahí.-

-Enserio Eternal… No puedo irme, aún tengo compromisos que hacer, además es tan repentino… Lo siento pero no puedo acompañarte esta vez…-Sus orejas bajaron en símbolo de tristeza.-

-Por favor Starlight…-Dije en un ligero toque de súplica-

-Además… No tengo buenos recuerdos de cuando fui a Saddles Arabia, junto a Trixie…-Se llevó su mano izquierda hacia su brazo derecho.-

-¿Entonces No?-La mire detenidamente a los ojos.-

-Lo siento Eternal… Enserio… Si fuera en otro momento aceptaría con mucho gusto.-

-Bueno… Que se le va hacer.-La abrace nuevamente contra mi.-

Aun necesitaba preparar una maleta con algo de ropa para irme mañana por la mañana…Pero…

-Por cierto… ¿Terminaste tu turno?-

-Terminare en una hora… ¿Por qué?-

-Tengo algo que mostrarte… Te parece…-Acerque mi rostro hasta una de sus orejas y le susurre al oído.- a las afueras de Everfree… Llévate tu mejor traje de baño.-

Note un ligero sonrojo de su parte lo cual parecía darme un si como respuesta, y tras asentir un par de veces con su cabeza solo pude esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción ante esto… Al menos podre estar con ella un momento mas antes de ir a cumplir esto para Lucifer.

/Narración en Tercera persona/Unas horas después/

Dicho como habían quedado… Pasada una hora, Starlight se había dirigido hasta las afueras del bosque everfree, cargando consigo un pequeño paquete en el cual contenía lo que Eternal le había pedido… En un principio parecía algo preocupada por dirigirse al bosque. Ella fuese guiada por Eternal a través de la maleza en una dirección en concreto que llevaba a los pies de una montaña.

-E-Eternal, ¿es realmente necesario venir por aquí?-Dijo preocupada mientras caminaba al lado de Eternal por el bosque.-

-Créeme, lo vale Starlight… A pesar del lugar donde se encuentra… Es un lugar muy relajante.-

Por mucho que Starlight sintiera que algo malo podía pasar, eso nunca ocurriría, el lugar estaba prácticamente protegido por trampas que aún no habían sido activadas, y eso Eternal lo sabía, cierto y gran parte del camino podría incluso parecer peligroso, todos los ponis en Poniville lo sabían, incluso se llegaban a preguntar, como era posible que esa cebra, pudiera seguir viviendo en ese bosque tan peligroso.

Incluso Eternal se había llegado a encontrar con esta cebra, conocida como Zecora.  
La cebra era alguien de mente muy abierta, y comprendía perfectamente las necesidades de la cacería de Eternal, después de todo, Zecora entendía que no solo había criaturas que necesitaban comer carne, sino que incluso si así lo quisiera Eternal, necesitaba de ella, tal era el caso de los dragones, por decir algún ejemplo. Pese a que pueden sobrevivir comiendo gemas a lo largo de su vida, no siempre se podían dar ese gusto.

Al llegar a los pies de la montaña, se encontraron con una cueva, la cual se veía bastante tétrica, al menos a los ojos de la joven unicornio…

-¿Enserio tenemos que entrar ahí?-Pregunto dudosa la unicornio.-

-Te juro que valdrá la pena, ven.-Tomo la mano de Starlight, comenzando a tirar de ella.-

Starlight con un leve ceño fruncido entro a la caverna junto a Eternal. Conforme entraron notaron que la luz de la entraba comenzó a ser insuficiente para poderse ayudar en la iluminación, por lo cual Starlight por iniciativa propia concentro su magia en su cuerno creando un leve destello de luz al principio, solo para que poco después se convirtiera en una luz turquesa, mas tolerable a la vista de ambos, la magia de esa cueva comenzaba justo ahí… Cuando la luz de la entrada ya no bastaba, donde solo la oscuridad de la cueva opacada solo por la luz de Starlight, brillaba con una variedad de colores en el techo y paredes.

Al mirar con detenimiento, Starlight se maravilló por el hecho de que todo el lugar estaba cubierto de un sinfín de gemas preciosas, desde rubíes, zafiros, esmeradas y de más gemas de diferentes colores y tamaños, todas incrustadas en las paredes guiando a lo que parece ser más adentro de la cueva, donde más gemas comenzaron a brillar gracias a la magia de Starlight.

-Increíble…-Cautivada, Starlight miro el lugar, para posteriormente voltear a ver a Eternal.-¿Era esto lo que me querías enseñar?—

-Aun no-Con un ligero empujón de parte de Eternal, comenzó a guiar a Starlight aún más adentro de la caverna.-

Conforme se adentraban, el sonido de agua cayendo le llamo la atención a la unicornio, la cual agudizo su sentido del oído, irguiendo sus orejas para escuchar más atentamente, no muy lejos vieron que la cueva decencia y el lugar se volvió mucho más húmedo, además el sonido de la caída del agua era cada vez mas fuerte conforme se acercaban… Eventualmente terminarían llegando una zona bloqueada en la cual había un gigantesco domo debajo de la tierra donde se podía notar un pequeño lago subterráneo, el lugar estaba también adornado por las mismas gemas del lugar brillante tenuemente para disfrute de ellos dos… El cuerno de Starlight dejo de brillar, solo para incrementar su sorpresa, a pesar de la ausencia de luz, la cueva podía irradiar luz de las gemas mismas, era como si del otro lado de esas paredes hubiera luz. Justo en el techo de aquel domo había un orificio en el cual caía agua, simulando una pequeña cascada justo encima del lago.

Starlight sonrió ante la maravilla natural de ese lugar que estaba justo frente a sus ojos, no había nada semejante, incluso la cueva en la cual Maud vivía, podía quedarse corta ante la belleza de ese lugar.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaahhhh!-

-¡Ups!-Fingió inocencia Eternal tras haberse posicionado al lado de Starlight y empujarla abruptamente para hacerla caer al agua.-

Tras en breve periodo de tiempo bajo el agua, las burbujas se hicieron más grandes y propensas cuando de repente Starlight saco su cabeza para tomar una buena bocanada de aire necesaria. Al salir todo su crin, pesado por la humedad, cubrió todo su rostro mientras intentaba mirar a Eternal con el escaso espacio que le proporcionaban algunos mechones, poco después ella solo llevo ambas manos hasta su cabeza para separar su crin de su rostro y mirar a Eternal con una mirada casi asesina.

-No te imaginas lo resbaloso que puede llegar a ser esto ¿sabes?-Dijo con cierto descaro de sarcasmo mientras fingía perder el equilibrio en la pendiente húmeda.- ¿Cómo está el agua?-Dijo divertido acercándose hasta el borde del pequeño lago-

Starlight no dijo nada tan solo una mirada igual de maliciosa se apodero de su rostro como a Eternal cuando tuvo la intención de lanzarla al agua. Eternal al notar esto se puso de pie, para alejarse de cualquier intento de Starlight por sambutirlo en el agua, sin embargo no fue ni siquiera lejos cuando la magia de Starlight se apodero abruptamente del cuerpo de Eternal, levantándolo al aire como cual muñeca de trapo lanzándolo hasta el techo de la cueva, para posteriormente dejar de utilizar su magia y dejarlo caer.

-¡Starlight. Espérate!-Grito desesperado mientras caía de golpe contra el agua-

Su intento de súplica no fue escuchada por la unicornio, quien, solo dejo salir una risa fuerte una vez y Eternal había recibido una dosis de su propia medicina… Sin embargo su risa se fue apagando conforme pasaban los segundo, y Eternal no salía del agua.

Comenzando a preocuparte Starlight adentro más al centro del lago esperando al menos encontrarlo con ayuda de su magia, mirar al menos una silueta o algo que le diera una señal de él, pero conforme pasaban más los segundos, ella comenzaba a alarmarse, ya que habían pasado casi dos minutos y el no salía del agua.

-¿Eternal?-Miro a su alrededor esperando al menos una señal en el agua, pero no paso absolutamente nada.-Eternal esto no es gracioso.- Con mas preocupación en su voz que miedo poco después de haber dicho eso algo la tomo de su pesuña con suma fuerza. -¡KYAAA!-

En un movimiento rápido ella había sido sumergida en el agua, mas por el pavor que por otra cosa intento salir del agua por simple inercia, sin embargo al ver que no podía intento iluminar debajo del agua para saber que era lo que evitaba que ella saliera de ahí. Sus nervios y preocupaciones se alejaron en ese instante al ver a Eternal tomándola de la cintura mientras lentamente se iba acercando a su rostro, posteriormente él aflojo su agarre dejando ira la unicornio la cual no tardo en salir y volver a tomar otra buena bocanada de aire al tiempo que Eternal hacia lo mismo, pero esta vez justo enfrente de ella, también empapado, quien a pesar de no tener el pelo largo, era lo suficiente como para alcanzar a cubrirle los ojos.

-Tonto…-Se recogió como pudo su crin y lo llevo de lado para verlo.-

-Estamos en paz ahora.-

-Pero tú empezaste.-Hizo un leve puchero… Poco después miro su ropa.- ¿Y que se supone que me pondré ahora?

-Por algo te pedí que trajeras un traje de baño ¿no?-Ante esto Starlight solo sonrió ligeramente.-

El tiempo había pasado para que ambos pudieran quitarse la ropa y poder estar un poco más cómodos en ese lugar, Starlight comprendió el intento de Eternal, por pasar algo de tiempo con ella antes de irse. Incluso en medio de su intento por no mirar a Starlight cambiándose de ropa, intento quizás mirarla disimuladamente, pero al final lo único que obtuvo fue que Starlight le lanzara algo de su ropa para evitar que él le viera cambiándose.

Poco después de dejarla en paz, Starlight pudo terminar de cambiarse, inclusive incluso ante las miradas insistentes de Eternal. Para este punto la unicornio sabía que no habría nada que evitara la "Pervertida" mirada del humano, además… No es como si no la hubiera visto desnuda antes ¿verdad?

-Muchas gracia por traerme aquí Eternal…-La misma voz de aquella yegua unicornio había resonado en lo que parecía ser una cueva de gran tamaño.- La verdad es muy relajante… Nunca pensé que un lugar como se encontraría en el bosque Everfree.-

Starlight estaba recientemente metiéndose al pequeño lago, llevaba consigo un traje de baño que la verdad no dejaba nada a la imaginación, llevando un sujetador de una pieza que cubría sus senos copa D y su entrepierna.

-¿No vienes?-Dijo en un tono tierno mientras metía su cuerpo en agua.-

Eternal miraba detenidamente la escena, una sonrisa relajada se mostró en sus labios al tiempo que seguía el ejemplo del unicornio, llevando consigo tan solo un short corto, mientras que el reto de su cuerpo estaba completamente desnudo.

Starlight sonrió al ver a Eternal acompañarla, para que poco después ella se le acercara y le abrazara con cariño… Sin embargo, la mirada de Eternal le permitía verle cierta informidad, como si algo le molestara, ante esto Starlight pregunto.

-¿Algo te preocupa Eternal?-

-No… Es solo que, estoy algo pensante es todo.-Una sonrisa forzada se mostró en Eternal.-

-Oye…-Llevo una mano al rostro de Eternal, acariciando su mejilla.- Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea… No tienes por qué preocuparte.-Una sonrisa llena de cariño se formó en los labios de Starlight.-

Muchas cosas pasaban por la cabeza de Eternal, y si, entre ellas muchas preocupaciones, el hecho de que Starlight casi descubriera un día a Lucifer, el que Starlight corriera riesgo por aquel poni que ha estado extorsionando a los empresarios de Canterlot… Desde que había conseguido el terreno, no sabía como pero este poni había logrado llegar a él. Sabiendo muy bien la relación que tenía con Starlight.

Eternal tan solo relajo su cuerpo y llevo una mano hasta la mejilla que Starlight estaba acariciando para luego decirle en un tono que ocultara todas sus intenciones.

-No es nada, solo recordé que olvide darle de comer a Phyna.-

Starlight solo miro momentáneamente a Eternal, en su momento él pensó que le habría descubierto su mentira, pero poco después Starlight lo abrazo y le propino un delicado beso en los labios…

Eternal paso sus manos por los costados de la chica unicornio al tiempo que ella solo dejo salir un leve gemido, tras separarse del beso.

-¿Me prometes que no es nada de qué preocuparse?-Lo miro a los ojos, dudando ligeramente si realmente no había nada que estuviera molestando a Eternal.-

-Claro… No hay nada de qué preocuparse.-

Ante esto Starlight respiro un poco más aliviada mientras lo abrazaba contra ella, a lo que Eternal le regreso el gesto de buena gana…

-"No te ocurrirá nada…Y eso… es una promesa.-

-Sabes…-Hablo Starlight mientras recargaba su cuerpo contra el pecho del chico.-Cuando nos conocimos por primera vez en la escuela de Twilight… Yo… Siendo honesta… Nunca creí que terminaremos así.-Un ligero rubor se apodero de sus mejillas-

-Entonces… ¿Qué creías que pasaría entre nosotros?-

-Después de lo ocurrido los días después con…-Una risa salió de su boca.- El hecho de volverte el cocinero para… Celestia esa tarde y… Que nos usaras a mí y a Maud como tus camareras. Miraba nuestra "Relación" como… Simple amistad, nada más… ¿Y tú?-Movió ligeramente su crin.- Alguna vez pensaste que tú y yo…-

-Para serte franco…-Movió ligeramente su cuello para liberar algo de tensión.- Veía mas oportunidad con Maud… Hasta que apareció ese tipo delgado como un palo-Hizo un ademan para dar a entender a Muad Brayar- el cual irónicamente ama los palos… Y tiene esa falta de emociones hacia su entorno y personas… Es como dios hubiera decidido hacerle una pareja como lo hizo con Adán-

-Aun me cuesta trabajo entender tus moralejas o fabulas de tu religión.-

-Y lo comprendo perfectamente… Luna no parecía entender mucho realmente… Aunque estuvo muy interesada en la historia de las cruzadas.-

-Bueno, yo… Por otro lado…-Una mirada picara se mostró en el rostro de Starlight al tiempo que una de sus manos baja por el cuerpo de su amado.-Estoy bastante más interesada… En… Tomar otras cosas.-

Su mano no tardó en llegar hasta la entrepierna del chico, donde solo se dedicó a acariciar el bulto en sus shorts, Eternal no desaprovecharía la acción de la unicornio y correspondería con un suave beso en el cuello de la unicornio, provocándole un ligero gemido entre dientes.

-Sabes… Comienzo a pensar que lo disfrutas más que yo…-Starlight intento empujar a Eternal de sí, pero la misma fantasía y la excitación del momento le evito hacer algo.-

-¿Insinúas que te dejo insatisfecha?-Se detuvo solo para mirarla a los ojos, esperando quizás una compensación por lo que dijo.-

-Claro que no… Todo lo contrario…-Sonrió al tiempo que empujaba a Eternal contra el borde del lago, haciendo que termine recargándose contra la pared de piedra-Solo que… Tu pareces disfrutar mucho más, ¿Sabes?-

-Bueno… Creo que, podemos arreglar eso-

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Starlight, pero poco después se transformó en una de sorpresa, pues cuando ella se había dado cuenta, una de las manos del humano se dirigió justo hasta la entrepierna de la unicornio moviendo ligeramente su traje para que un par de dedos pudiera entrar en su cálida maternidad, las piernas de Starlight temblaron ligeramente al sentir la intromisión de ese par de dedos dentro de ella, logrando así que un suspiro entre dientes saliera de ella, no conforme con esto, Eternal llevo su mano libre hasta las cumbres suaves de sus senos, aquella suave piel tan íntima de la joven unicornio solo lograba cautivar cada vez más al humano, quien en su afán por seguir metiendo presión en la suave maternidad de Starlight, logro forzar la entrada de un tercer dedo, logrando así un estremecimiento de su parte, al tiempo que los dedos de Eternal eran apretados por el reflejo involuntario de Starlight, quien para añadir quizás un toque adicional, había perdido la fuerza momentáneamente en sus piernas dejando caer su cuerpo contra el de Eternal, quien no le pareció demasiado pesado el cuerpo de la unicornio, incluso podría presumir que Starlight no aparentaba quizás el peso que Eternal creía que ella podía tener.

Aun incluso quizás con su peso encima suyo, no pareció impedirle la tarea en la cual trabajaba Eternal, sin embargo, Starlight poco después termino mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras sus caderas se movías ligeramente de atrás hacia adelante lo mas minuciosamente posible, intentando liberar algo de presión en su interior por la fuerte acumulación de excitación que sentía en ese momento. Sus manos simplemente buscaron su propio busto desesperadamente para intentar alcanzar el clímax lo antes posible, sin embargo cuando aquel dulce néctar estaba a nada de llegar a recorrer su cuerpo… Eternal había sacado sus dedos del interior de la unicornio, logrando una mirada de mal gusto departe de Starlight mientras únicamente la punta de sus dedos se mantenían dentro solo volviendo loca a la unicornio, quien buscaba ese tan anhelado alivio de terminar… Pero había sido privada de eso por un acto san simple como casi sacar una mano de su entrepierna.

-¡E-Eterna!-En un intento por gritarle con enojo, su voz parecía tan falta de emoción agresiva, pero en cambio tenía una voz que rayaba en la lujuria y casi en la necesidad.-

Le habría gustado mucho que él no se detuviera, de hecho… Habría dado todo para que no se hubiera detenido. Pero cuando el cuerpo de Starlight se había relajado lo suficiente, antes de que pudiera notar… el dedo índice de la mano de Eternal comenzó a acariciar muy suavemente aquel delicado clítoris que tanto la volvía loca. Su cuerpo se tensó mientras arqueaba la columna y su cabeza se iba hacia atrás mirando al techo, mientras su lengua colgaba de su boca. Las suaves y tan embriagadoras contracciones que sentía Starlight alrededor de los dedos de Eternal, solo mostraba lo impaciente que estaba por llegar al clímax, y estaba ella misma segura de que aprovecharía hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo para llegar a ese clímax que Eternal le había privado.

Poco o nada le duro el gusto cuando, algo comenzó a invadir su interior. En un principio Eternal había quitado nuevamente sus dedos del interior de Starlight, logrando nuevamente un ceño fruncido de la unicornio por arruinarle nuevamente el placer que tanto ella quería sentir en aquel momento. Estaba a nada de voltearse y darle una fuerte bofetada por tal falta de respeto… Pero su enojo se transformó en sorpresa cuando algo sumamente más grueso comenzó a llenarla, una mirada de sorpresa y temor había envuelto a la unicornio por unos segundos, hasta que un extraño palpitar que no era propio de ella la hizo darse cuenta de lo que se trataba.

Eternal quizás lo único que había hecho había sido prepararla un poco para esto, tres dedos no eran aun lo suficientemente gruesos para lo que ella ahora tenía dentro suyo… Ni siquiera una cuarta parte de largo de ellos. Conforme Eternal seguía empujando su masculinidad dentro de ella, solo lograba cada vez más y más sorpresa de la Unicornio… hasta que lo último de él estuvo completamente incrustado en ella.

Un alarido salió de la boca de Starlight tras terminar el recorrido que le hizo tomar Eternal. Aun no estaba del todo acostumbrada a algo como esto… Pero admitía que esto era sin duda lo mejor que podía haberle pasado hasta ahora.

-N-No te muevas por favor…-Suplico Starlight rodeando con sus brazos a Eternal.-A-Aun no… Me acostumbro.-

Eternal solo le sonrió cariñosamente mientras paso sus brazos por la espalda de la unicornio para intentar reconfortarla lo mejor que pudiera. Instintivamente sus manos fueron bajando hasta apoderarse de sus suaves pero firmes glúteos donde quizás un par de manos no eran quizás aun suficientes para poder tomar si quiera uno de ellos, esto sin dudas incentivo a Starlight a mover casi instintivamente sus caderas de un lado a otro, pero poco después una opresión sintió justo al final de su columna vertebral.

-¿Q-Que haces?-Dijo un tanto extrañada al sentir la mano de Eternal tomando firmemente la cola de la Unicornio.-

-Nada…-Una sonrisa de complicidad se forjo en su rostro al tiempo que tiro muy suavemente de la cola de Starlight, logrando que todo el cuerpo de la yegua de sacudiera fervientemente, mas precisamente de sus caderas logrando aumentar así la excitación de Eternal, quien para este punto, se afianzo fuertemente de la cola de Starlight.

-¡Ah!-Se quejó con apenas algo de esfuerzo mirando de reojo la mano de Eternal justo por encima de su gran y considerado trasero, tomando con firmeza la cola de la unicornio para evitar que ella tramara algo para arrebatarle esa cola.-¿P-Por qué?

-Y ¿Por qué no?-Dijo con un ligero toque de sensualidad en su voz mientras que con su mano libre acariciaba el rostro de la unicornio, quien solo podía mirar a Eternal sin ni un solo movimiento agresivo.-Además… Ya que fuiste tu la que comenzó a disfrutar esta velada… Es justo que también tome algo para igualar el marcador.

-P-Pero… ¿P-Por qué mi cola?-

La única respuesta que había recibido fue otro ligero tirón de parte de su cola, logrando sacarle esta vez un grito de sorpresa y de cierta inconformidad, pero nuevamente logrando que Starlight moviera bruscamente sus caderas de un lado a otro, ya que realmente esa era la acción que el buscaba desde un principio.

-D-Detente…-Le dio un leve golpe con su mano izquierda, pero al hacerlo Eternal empujo fuertemente logrando desestabilizarla un momento, haciendo que ella se afianzara fuertemente de los hombros de Eternal.-¡Eternal!-

-Bueno… Eh de suponer que estas lista.

-¡N-No! Eternal por favor-Suplico en un intento desesperado por separarse del agarre del humano, pero apenas pudo alejarse unas cuantas pulgadas de la entrepierna de Eternal este únicamente tuvo que volver a empujar dentro de la unicornio logrando sacarle un alarido lleno de lujuria y deseo.-¡AhhhAAhhh!-

Eterna solo coloco su dedo índice en el labio de Starlight para hacerla callar un momento al tiempo que él dijo… -No tienes el derecho de reclamarme nada…Dijiste que era yo el que más lo disfrutaba… Y ahora que eres tú la única que lo disfruta. No dejare de hacerlo.-

P-Por favor…

No tan fuerte Eternal…

T-Te juro que solo…

Era solo…

Eternal... ¡Eternal!

¡Ahhhhhhhh!

/Mas tarde esa misma noche/En el palacio de la Amistad/Narración en primera persona/

"Usualmente no tendría problemas en preguntar dónde estuviste todo el día… Pero luego de ver como cargabas a ese unicornio en brazos hasta la cama… Me dio una muy buena idea."

La voz de Lucifer resonó en mi cabeza, cuando acomode a Starlight sobre la cama, después de lo ocurrido en la cueva había cargado con ella todo el camino… La verdad no era molestia realmente, de hecho ella no aparentaba el peso que ella mostraba, y ni siquiera hablar de los pegasos, Fluttershy que por defecto es casi tan alta como Twilight, quizás por una o dos pulgadas más pequeña, no pesa siquiera lo que debería, Discord incluso me lo confirmo, ya que por cuenta propia, ni siquiera ella estaría dispuesta a dar el peso exacto que ella tiene. Dios incluso Soarin… Yo pensaría que tendría quizás más peso que yo… Digo, dios este tipo es casi tan musculoso como lo sería un nadador profesional… "PAW" Resulta que el tipo apenas alcanza los 60 kilogramos… ¿Te das cuenta de eso? Yo ando pesando casi los 100 kilogramos yo debido a la altura que tengo y al ejercicio y la dieta de carne que tengo, yo le doy una patada y lo ando lanzando fácilmente al otro lado de una cancha de futbol… Una patada que doy inflige casi una tonelada de fuerza concentrada… y es lo máximo que eh dado en los medidores de fuerza de la escuela de Taekwondo. En resumidas cuentas quizás los ponis no aparentan el peso que deberían de tener… En caso de los Pegasos lo entiendo, después de todo, deben de tener un peso mínimo para poder levantar sus cuerpos para poder volar. Inclusive debe aplicar lo mismo para las princesas…

Caso contrario son los terrenales, Applejack a pesar del físico que tiene SI demuestra el peso que debe tener, es de mi estatura y vienen pesando, fácilmente los 74 kilos, y ni hablar de su hermano Big Mac, el tipo fácilmente me supera en altura, peso y musculo. Y cuando optamos por saber cuánto pesaba él y yo me gano con un peso de 20 kilogramos, cabe de mencionar que el literalmente es una pared de musculo andante… Además, viniendo de un granjero y que ha pasado toda su vida haciendo trabajo sumamente pesado, es completamente comprensible.

"Si no quieres ir a Saddles Arabia está bien… Puedo comprender el sentimentalismo que mueve a los humanos a estar con los seres que quieren"-Hablo Lucifer con cierto pesar en su voz.-

-Claro que iremos…-Argumente mientras me sentaba al borde de la cama junto a Starlight.- Si lo que dices es cierto… Cada alma del mundo humano solo vagara por la tierra sin poder a su respectivo destino, ya sea el cielo o el infierno.-

"Lo comprendiste mucho mejor que otros humanos… Sin embargo… Con mi llegada a este lugar, debes saber que cada alma de este mundo también podría ir al infierno… Independientemente de sus pecados."

-¿Ósea… que con tu presencia se consideraría el hecho de que lo que ellos piensan que es el "Tártaro" realmente seria el infierno ahora?

"No… Cada alma de cada mundo que yo toque o visite, las normas que normalmente seguirían serian reemplazadas por la ley divina, esto quiere decir; Como dios es una autoridad suprema sobre todo, incluso este mundo, las normas que este mundo acatan dejan de ser automáticamente de quien lo creo y pasa a ser de nuestro padre… En simple palabras, este mundo ahora sigue la gracia y leyes de dios, así lo sepan estos ponis o no…. A pesar de que no tengan las leyes que dios mando, en caso de los humanos, estos ponis comprenden perfectamente la diferencia del bien y el mal… Al igual que comprenden los diez mandamientos sin necesidad de saber de ellos… De manera diferente claro esta… Sin embargo, mientras ellos no hagan el mal, no irán al infierno, lo mismo aplica si hacen el bien, irán al cielo."

-Pero… La culpa de los pecados y…-

"Eso, es cuestión individual… Al llegar al infierno, únicamente se te castiga a ti… Con ayuda de la culpa que sientes en tu interior, parte de la realización de la confesión es saber que tu también estas arrepentido y no únicamente confesarte para "Desligarte" de todo "Mal" que hiciste, si no que debes saber que realmente estas arrepentido y que esa culpa que sientes por el pecado ya no está más… En otras palabras."

-No solo somos nosotros los que nos metemos al infierno… SI no que en todo momento podemos salir de el…-

"Exactamente… Cada puerta de cada prisión del infierno siempre está abierta… Pero ustedes los humanos son incapaces de perdonarse a sí mismos, no hay cadenas ni candados en las puertas del infierno, pueden irse en cuanto sientan que ya han aceptado la culpa y se han perdonado a ustedes mismos… Pues el infierno esta hecho para meterlos en un bucle donde solo su culpa los torturara por los siglos de los siglos… Aunque… Extrañamente aun los problemáticos siguen siendo esos humanos que aman el dolor. Pareciera que es su paraíso deseado."

-¿Sabes que me estás dando herramientas para salir de ese lugar verdad?-

"Bueno… La verdad, no pretendía dejar ir a un demonio en toda regla… ¿Sabes? Claro… que como el humano que eres, los sentimientos influyen mucho en ti, y es completamente normal… Después de todo, Dios te dio el libre Albedrio, algo de lo que todos los ángeles carecemos."

-De igual forma eso no evito que levantaras una rebelión en su contra-Argumente mientras me ponía de pie…-

Pude mirar una silueta oscura justo frente a mí, era sumamente más alta que yo, esta silueta negra tenías alas gigantescas en su espalda.

"La arrogancia no solo es humana… Incluso el ángel más devoto, tiene sus propios demonios… Pero… Te sorprenderás una vez y llegues al cielo… Claro. Si tu destino es ese lugar, pues cuando llegues te sorprenderá más de lo que crees."

Podríamos haber seguido con nuestra conversación de no ser que escuchamos algo.

-Eternal… ¿sigues despierto?-

Mi corazón se había detenido por una fracción de segundo, Lucifer inmediatamente oculto su forma oscura nuevamente dentro de la gema de la espada. Cuando voltee al lado mío Starlight parecía despertarse levemente, como queriendo levantarse de su lugar, pero poco después coloque una mano sobre su cabeza incitándola a seguir dormida, a lo que ella hizo caso y solo se quedó recostada.

-Justo pensaba acompañarte.-le dedique una sonrisa forzada mientras ella solo se acurruco más entre las cobijas.-

-Lamento no poder acompañarte…-Hablo entre sueño mientras cerraba los ojos-

-Descuida, en otra ocasión saldremos los dos.-

Después de eso solo dejo salir un suspiro largo, mientras solo extendía una de sus manos hacia una de las mías.

-Ven… Se que mañana te vas… Créeme necesitaras descansar para lo que te espera-

-¿Qué me espera?-

/Al día siguiente/A las afueras del palacio/

-¡Todos a bordo en el Exprés Pie!-Grito Pinkie mientras daba un salto sobre el globo aerostático que se suponía me llevaría hasta Saddles Arabia.

-¡NO!-Exclame con un fuerte rugido molesto mientras miraba a la poni saltando en sorpresa desde la canasta del globo.-

Ahora entiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería exactamente… Cuando Twilight explico el viaje en globo yo esperaba que alguien más a excepción de Pinkie fuera la que me acompañaría… Peor aún, que fuera ella la que se encargaría de manejar este trasto. Si hay dos cosas que no puedo dejar en manos de Pinkie son; Mi vida y mi integridad física.

-¿No había alguien más disponible para el viaje?-Hable mirando a Twilight quien me mostro poco después una lista bastante larga, quizás 50 cm-

-Créeme que lo intente pero… Como fue repentino tu viaje… Ninguno estaba disponible para hoy.-Hablo Twilight revisando una y otra vez la lista.- Maud pudo llevarte pero Pinkie le rogo para que ella pudiera llevarte… No le arruines las ilusiones Eternal.-

-¡¿Arruinarle las ilusiones?! ¡Ella me las arruino a mí! ¿Quién me asegura que llegare vivo? Peor aún que esa cosa no se incendiara en medio del camino-Me cruce de brazos mirando a Twilight.-

-Relájate-Me calmo Twilight.- La probabilidad de que eso suceda es de 14900480 a 1-Sonrió ligeramente mientras mostraba una segunda lista donde parecía que había hecho su cálculo-

-¿Se supone que eso debe hacerme sentir mejor?-Mire con cierto reproche a Twilight, a lo que ella solo se cubrió su rostro con su lista mientras intentaba no mirarme a los ojos.-

-Vele el lado bueno-Dijo Starlight.- Puede sacar dos paracaídas de la nada si algo sucede.-Me dio un par de palmadas en la espalda.-

-Carajo…-Mire a Pinkie quien parecía llevar un traje de piloto aéreo en ese momento con un par de gogles en su cabeza intentando caracterizar a los planeadores de los 80.-Te juro Pinkie, que como esta cosa explote…-

-¡Te aseguro que no pasara nada! ¡Soy una de las mejores Aero pilotos de toda Equestria!-Sonrió orgullosa mientras de su pantalón sacaba lo que parecía ser una especie de identificación-

Rápidamente con la envidia del mismo Flash, tome la identificación y en toda su maldita puta gloria estaba una foto de Pinkie sonriendo a la cámara con… El mismo traje que lleva puesto justo ahora mientras en sus datos decía:

"Pinkamena Diane Pie"

Edad: 22 años.  
Efectividad de vuelo: 101%  
Sin antecedentes.  
Posibilidad Explosiva en medio del vuelo o "Suerte" del -11%  
Licencia vigente.

-Esta bien… Lo tomo…-Tome mi maleta y pase al lado de Pinkie- Pero véase que lo hago en contra de mi voluntad y porque el viaje a pie es muy tardado.-

-¡Si señor!-Sonrió Pinkie mientras… Literalmente en un arranque ella me levanto con sus manos para luego llevarme tan rápido hasta el globo colocándome sobre el cesto con mi maleta en mi regazo mientras ella se posicionaba encima y comenzaba a desamarrar las cuerdas.-¡Exprés Pie listo para despegar!-

-Le mandamos una carta a Sonámbula, te estará esperando cuando llegues, así que no tendrás problemas realmente con eso-Dijo Spike quien poco después agito su mano en una especie de despedida.-

-Bien… Una última cosa.-Señale tanto a Twilight como a Starlight, poco después ellas se acercaron.- Phyna come tres veces al día… Dos raciones de carne, únicamente en la mañana y la noche, hay suficiente en la habitación criogénica que hicimos… Maud puede hacer los cortes si no están dispuestas a tomar un cuchillo y cortar la carne.-Al decir esto tanto Twilight como Starlight dejaron salir un suspiro de alivio.- La dieta de Spike está un poco justa, yo recomendaría en su caso de desarrollo, algo más seguro dándole vegetales acompañado de algo de carne.-

-¡Sí!-Grito en felicidad el dragón-

-Spike, entrégale las pieles a Gilda, ya cuando regrese tratare los visnes con ella…-

-Claro-Asintió con su cabeza.-

-Si Maud no está disponible y una de ellas.-Señale a Twilight y Starlight- no le da de comer a Phyna encárgate.-Volvió a asentir con la cabeza.-Creo que seria todo…-

-¡Entonces vámonos!-Expreso Pinkie en felicidad yo inmediatamente sentí que el globo se elevo demasiado rápido y por consiguiente termine cayendo en la base del cesto donde íbamos los dos.-

-¿Cómo puede tener esta cosa tanta potencia?-Me pregunte en voz alta mientras volvía a ponerme de pie- Más curioso aun… ¿Cómo pudiste cargarme?-

-¡Duh! Trabaje gran parte de mi vida en una granja de rocas, además soy una poni terrestre, por simple naturalidad somos los mas fuertes que el resto de los ponis.-

Dicho esto nos despedimos de todos y cada uno de los que nos habían acompañado esta mañana… Fluttershy no podría acompañarnos, ya que había tenido una excursión con sus alumnos, Applejack por su lado aun tenia trabajo en la granja además de terminar ahí, debía ir a dar clases a la escuela, con Rarity ocurría lo mismo…. Rainbow… Ni se diga. En cuanto a Sunlight. Le había dejado una nota ya que tal parecía, había tenido vigilancia nocturna. En cuanto a Spitfire… Bueno para este punto debe estar en su viaje al reino grifo.

-¡Que te parece si jugamos!-Dijo emocionada Pinkie-

"Sabes… Este sería castigo suficiente para ti en el infierno"-Dijo Lucifer con un claro tono burlón-

-"No lo harías"-

-"Oh, claro que si"-

-Qué te parece si jugamos a las adivinanzas… ¡OH!, ¡Que tal a yo veo!-Dijo emocionada mientras me abrazaba y me señalaba con su dedo una montaña- ¡O qué tal si tomamos los vientos rápidos y jugamos la ¿Wonder?-

-¿Donde?-

-Sí, es como irnos tan rápido como el globo pueda y… ¡Esto!-

Usualmente diría que esto sería científicamente imposible… Pero viniendo de lo que parecería un personaje hecho para entretener a un público infantil como lo sería el conejo Box y quizás el pato Lucas.

Rápidamente como si el maldito globo tuviera mente propia había tomado una velocidad casi brutal, a lo que yo únicamente debí aferrarme al cesto lo mejor que pude para evitar caer de él.

La verdad no le dije nada a Pinkie por la velocidad que teníamos, lo último que yo quería era estar aquí más de cuatro horas con ella… No porque no me agrade Pinkie… Si no que yo me conozco y mi mente no soporta tantas cosas Pie en un día.

Sin embargo… Esta sensación de que alguien nos sigue, aún está presente… Y esto había comenzado cuando mate a ese conejo, del cual no me arrepiento, fue el mejor guisado que había preparado en toda mi vida… Pero regresando al tema… Esta esencia comenzaba a ser bastante preocupante si soy sincero. Lo peor de todo es que esto había comenzado a ser mas presente esa sensación cuando Salí del bosque Everfree con mis presas en el costal.

- **"vaya vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Al parecer un ser sin corazón destrozó a estos pobres animales. Y solo alguien que no sufre de remordimientos puede hacer esto. Jujuju, creo que encontré lo que he estado buscando…"-**

Después cuando tuve mi discusión con Sunlight, sentía que alguien o algo estaba justo detrás de mi… Podría decir que habría sido la presencia de Lucifer pero… Su sombra estaba justo detrás de Sunlight… No era posible que fuese el.

- **"Oh, veo algo muy… sentimental aquí jeje. No hay duda… ese chico humano hizo toda esa carnicería en el bosque… y ahora que lo veo, tiene un poder muy interesante, pero que no ha sacado a relucir completamente. Jejeje, eres justo a quien buscaba, eres más que perfecto para mis planes…. Eternal"** – dice con una sonrisa maliciosa, mirando la escena desde las sombras.

Después por si fuera poco… La sensación persistió incluso cuando estuve esa tarde con Shining Armor, Cadence y Velvet, en el restaurante en Canterlot… Cuando hablaba con Lucifer sobre el potencial que yo estaba desperdiciando, o como el veía que yo no utilizaba esto de la manera que el cría correcta.

- **"jejeje, eso es cierto… solo malgastas tu potencial en algo inútil, pero creo que conozco el enemigo especial para ti… Eternal, jejeje… jajajajajaja" –** dice con una sonrisa y una risa maléfica

Además la discusión que tuve esa noche con Lucifer sobre su verdadera identidad y sobre nuestra platica sobre lo que me podría estar esperando del otro lado del velo de la vida y la muerte… El poder que necesitaba para evitar morir y no tocar el maldito infierno si muriera por alguna razón. A pesar de que le había dicho que nadie nos escucharía aquí… Claramente sentía en el fondo de mis entrañas que algo estaba presente escuchándonos… Lo peor de todo era que Lucifer lo sabia, de hecho podría estar de acuerdo conmigo para confirmarlo.

\- **jeje, yo puedo ofrecerte eso y mucho más querido Eternal… cuando ascienda a ser un ser supremo… te daré todo lo que ambicionas. Inmortalidad, poder, y en vez de que ganes el infierno… el cielo y mucho más te daré, tú y tu amiguito Lucifer tendrán lo que más desean, después de todo… yo soy alguien de palabra….** – termina de decir con un brillo maligno en sus ojos y una sonrisa maliciosa.

Tan solo puedo esperar que sea otro demonio que Lucifer me ha estado ocultando… Al menos un demonio que el tenga a su disposición… Después de todo, es el rey del infierno.

-Entonces Maud me dijo; Que si no estuviera con Maudbriar habría considerado salir contigo cuando te conoció ¿puedes creerlo?-

-Detente Pinkie…-Mire que nos acercábamos rápidamente a una montaña.- Por favor…-

-Pero si no vamos a medio camino.-Dijo sin intenciones de desacelerar.-

Yo únicamente me aferre nuevamente a la cesta mientras miraba como el paisaje iba cada vez más y más rápido a nuestro alrededor.

-El maestro Obi Wan tenía razón… volar es para Droides no para humanos…-

 ** _Arco 1: El espadachín del infierno._**

 ** _/Una fugaz llegada a Saddles Arabia más tarde/_**

-¡Y llegamos!-Se detuvo abruptamente Pinkie en medio del aire-

-Por eso odio volar…-Me lleve una mano a la cabeza.-

-No estuvo tan mal ¿verdad?-Dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa mientras que ella me ponía de pie y me entregaba mi maleta.- ¿Seguro que no quieres compañía? Puedo mandar una carta y quedarme contigo TODAS las vacaciones.-

-¡No!-Me aclare la garganta al sentir que había gritado casi como una mujer- Digo, de seguro tienes cosas que hacer en Poniville.-

-No importa, además así me aseguro de que no nos olvides si decides quedarte y nunca mas regresar a Poniville, es como un seguro.-Sonrió ligeramente mientras bajaba de la aeronave.-

-¿Cómo olvidar a la única poni que no permitió que la olvidara en todo el tiempo que estuve en Poniville?-Rodee los ojos y tome mi maleta y baje.-

-Ya te lo dije es un seguro… Así no te olvidaras de nosotros.-

Bueno… Será a tu modo…

-Por mi puedes quedarte entonces.-Ante esto Pinkie sonrió y estaba a punto de saltar para darme un efusivo abrazo.- Pero. –Y cómo cual bloque de hielo se quedó quieta al escuchar esa palabra.- ¿Estas segura que quieres quedarte aquí conmigo toda una temporada? Tus amigas podrían olvidarte… Tu sabes, siempre las ves a todas y quizás se acostumbren a no verte y de la nada "Paw" Adiós amiguita, ¿no crees?-

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, claramente jugué muy sucio con ella pero, tampoco quiero tenerla todas las vacaciones aquí… Me bastaron las 3 horas y media de camino que tomo este viaje, para no querer más de ella por una buena temporada.

-Bueno.-Pase mi brazo alrededor del cuello de Pinkie- Una lástima, te extrañaran los primeros días-

Para cuando me di cuenta y voltee a ver a quien se suponía estaba abrazando con mi brazo, Pinkie ya estaba en el aire a casi 10 metros de distancia de mi mientras se despedía.

-¡Te enviare una carta de nosotras cada día!-Sonrió empalagosamente mientras sacudía rápidamente su mano en forma de despido.-

"Y ahí va quien podría ser tu torturador en el infierno"

-Que gracioso.-

"¿Verdad que si?"

El lugar ciertamente era muy llamativo, pese a que este en medio de una ciudad, rodeado por el desierto, la arquitectura ciertamente permanecía con cierto toque egipcio y también Árabe, muchos de los ponis caminaban con turbantes, túnicas y ropas holgadas debido al calor que claramente se sentía en este lugar, puedo dar fe de ese calor, después de todo, nada más llegar había cierto golpe de calor. Incluso el aire se sentía algo sofocante.

Había un conjunto de pirámides muy a lo lejos de donde me encontraba, tres para ser precisos y una esfinge de un tamaño considerable el cual daba justo a una entrada a una de las pirámides, debía cubrirme levemente los ojos debido al fuerte brillo del sol pero era normal, estoy justo en medio del desierto.

-Que gusto verte de nuevo Eternal-

Sonámbula… Una poni Pegaso delgada de altura ciertamente cuestionable, entrando quizás a la altura de 1.68 quizás… De test color carne, un rosa de tonalidad muy ligeramente oscuro. Dando apariencia de piel humana, sus ropajes sin duda representaban a la nobleza Egipcia, llevando un Shentí elaborado de adornos dorados, un tan conocido nemes, conocidos como sombreros faraónicos, el cual tiraba hacia sus hombros dando la ilusión de cabello largo y blanco, pero su crin era ciertamente de un color diferente ya que era mucho más largo que eso, siendo este de colores verdes y verde azules, portando un vestido de seda blanco muy ligeramente transparente donde a la vista de todos podía dejar ver su hermosa figura delgada y cautivadora de reloj de arena, llevando joyas únicamente en lo que era su nemes, el cual era una luna creciente y en sus brazos y cuello de adornos egipcios, el único lugar de su rostro que tenía maquillaje egipcio eran sus ojos.

Claramente me había quedado embobado por la hermosa figura de Sonámbula, sus senos a pesar de ser quizás de una copa inferior a lo que he visto, tenía una talla respetable de copa C, portando también un brasear bastante curioso, y adaptado a la época pero manteniendo el estilo egipcio para ocultar sus senos, una pequeña falda cubría su parte intima debido al vestido de seda ligeramente transparente.

-Me alegra poder venir aquí Sonámbula, gracias por recibirme en tan un arranque tan imprevisto, surgió algo y bueno… Aquí estoy.-Sonreí.-

-El sentimiento es mutuo Eternal.-Sonrió de la misma manera mientras se acercaba y me daba un abrazo- Me alegra que mi sucesora te trajera consigo, al menos sé que pasaste un buen tiempo en tu viaje.-

-Si… Con respecto a eso…-Tome mi maleta.- Créeme que Pinkie puede ser a veces algo… Insoportable.-

-Es cuestión de acostumbrarse, pero sus intenciones son las mejores…Pero ¿porque llevas esas ropas?-Pregunto con cierta extrañeza.-

-No esperaras que este desnudo ¿o si?-

-No, pero, no es necesario mencionar que el lugar ciertamente es muy caliente, después de todo estamos en un desierto.-Tomo mi brazo izquierdo y comenzó a tirar de el.- Ven te llevare a tu hogar mientras estás aquí.-

-¿Podríamos pasar por algo de agua?-

Caso omiso fue lo que había recibido de su parte, pero la verdad no estaba tan necesitado del agua. Aunque sin duda me habría gustado tener un buen vaso de agua. El lugar en si era inmenso, ciertamente eran casas muy humildes, había moradas y posadas para los diversos viajeros que venían de paso, también los turistas que venían a pie conservaban un gesto de ropaje holgado y ligero para esto… Yo por mi parte llevaba un camisa negra y pantalón del mismo color… Obviamente el calor lo iba a sentir con mucho mayor intensidad.

Terminamos llegando hasta una posada en la cual aún parecían vivir los que eran los descendientes de los Faraones, y por lo visto Sonámbula era una amiga muy cercana del faraón más renombrado de la historia… La verdad me perdí en medio de su historia. Bueno… Más bien no me interesaba.

-Y aquí dormirás.-Sonrió mientras abría la puerta.-

Ciertamente la habitación dejaba mucho que desear por mi gusto del ámbito moderno y a lo que usualmente estoy acostumbrado, pero ciertamente debo decir que tiene cierto toque elegante del cual me llamo la atención, habitación simple en si, pero los adornos tanto en la cama, como en una pequeña mesa de trabajo un pequeño estante de libros una puerta que da hacia un balcón y una puerta que supongo yo, da al baño.

-Te traeré algo de ropa, créeme si usas eso, no podrás soportar el calor-Se dirigió a la puerta.- ¿Dime Shenti o túnica?-

-Lo que veas mejor.-

-Okey, regresare en breve.-

Apenas se fue por la puerta meti mi mano a la maleta y tome la espada que Starlight me había regalado.

"Sabes… Cercas de la esfinge dentro de la segunda pirámide fue el lugar donde me convocaron…"

-¿Qué es lo que estoy buscando con exactitud?-

"Veras, en la antigüedad, como llegue aquí con un cuerpo físico… Sabrás que mi cuerpo se encuentra."

-¿Dentro de la pirámide?... Carajo… ¿Por favor dime que esto no es una aventura tipo indiana Jones? No quiero tener que esquivar trampas ni nada de esas cosas.-

"Bueno, no te lo dire, pero para obtener mi cuerpo necesitarías mostrar mas poder del cual posees ahora, pienso que con desatar una gran cantidad de electricidad bastara, 150 unicornio hicieron una prisión para mi cuerpo y así evitar que mi alma regresara a el."

-¿Prometes que no intentaras nada una vez obtengas tu cuerpo?-

"Lo único que hare será regresar al matadero infernal al cual me condenaron… Obviamente después de pagarte como es debido por tu ayuda, soy un diablo de palabra"

-¡Llegue!-

Al mirar lo que llevaba consigo era prácticamente unas enaguas largas para hombre de color blanco por lo visto de seda o algodón, no podría diferenciarlo bien, junto a eso un Shenti también blanco.

-Le falto algo de ropa al blanco.-Dije divertido tomando los ropajes.-¿No había para hombre? –Dije mientras sujetaba las enaguas.-

-¿Te estas burlando?-Se llevó ambas manos a su cadera.-

-Nótese mi sarcasmo.-

La verdad lo único que quería ese día era terminar cuanto antes con el encargo de Lucifer… Mientras más rápido… Más rápido poder disfrutar de mi visita a este lugar… Además… No tengo intenciones de irme a Poniville sin haberme llevado a la cama a Sonámbula.

Sin embargo nuestra anfitriona tenía una larga lista de cosas pendientes para esta tarde… y en ella estaba yo incluido. Opte por complacer a Sonámbula este día, después de todo me permitirá pasar las vacaciones aquí, además, no estaba de más explorar un poco lo que parecía el antiguo Egipto de mi mundo.

Pasamos por muchos lugares, el vasar fue uno de los lugares que más me llamo la atención, estaba completamente lleno de criaturas que la verdad no había visto, más que nada me sorprendió ver incluso a pescados antropomórficos que caminaban por las calles… Eran gigantescos, y gordos…Era extraño… En fin, Sonámbula me mostro la gran arquitectura que este lugar poseía, los templos que se hacían al culto del dios Ra en la antigüedad, sin duda fue uno de mis dioses favoritos de toda la mitología Egipcia. Y de hecho se tomo incluso el tiempo para hablarme de él y de algunos de los dioses de aquí de esta parte de Equestria.

Me explico también lo que había ocurrido mucho antes de que Celestia y Luna gobernaran, llamando a su "Amigo" faraón uno de los mejores en aquel entonces, pero que lamentablemente ya falleció. Otro lado de la moneda era la gran cantidad de magos que había en aquel entonces, todos con el único fin de "aprender" los poderes de los dioses de antaño…

Yo sinceramente si pudiera, aprendería todo de Anubis, después de todo es el amo de lo que era el inframundo para los Egipcios. No es de extrañar de mi… Supongo.

Fue lo que hicimos la mayor parte del día, la verdad me sentía algo… Estupido con la ropa que llevaba, cierto era que incluso algunos ponis machos llevaban la misma ropa que yo, pero extrañamente me sentía desnudo… Y viniendo de una sociedad mayormente equina donde literalmente cargan un caballo entre las piernas… Te pones en cierto cubo encerrado.

De igual forma admito que sentía mucho menos calor con la ropa que llevaba puesta, era mucho más soportable la ola de calor que golpeaba el lugar. Además de eso, debo dar gracias a esta forma de vestir que pude mirar a más de una buena chica con un par de buenas curvas en sus cuerpos.

Llegada la tarde terminaríamos en la recepción de lo que sería la posada donde me hospedaría este tiempo… Al poco tiempo estuve dispuesto a dirigirme al lugar antes mencionado por Lucifer. Pero ese sería apenas Sonámbula me dejara solo…

-Sabes… Por todo lo que decía Starswirl… No pareces un mal chico.-Sonrió ligeramente la Pegaso mientra colocaba un par de vasos con lo que era vino.- ¿Tomas vino?-

-Claro.-Tome el vaso.-Pero… ¿Por qué ese vejete esta tan en contra mía? Incluso puedo decir que lo he estado tomando "Gracioso"-

-Por favor, discúlpalo, veras, la razón por la cual no confía en ti, es porque, en antaño, tenia una estudiante muy prometedora realmente, se llamaba Clover, realmente Starswirl le tenía un gran aprecio a Clover… Pero… Ella había creado un hechizo… Justamente el mismo hechizo que te trajo a ti.

-¿El hechizo de Convocatoria?-Arquee una ceja al comprender un poco mas lo que ella trato de decir, por lo cual ella asintió.-

-Exactamente… Al principio su invocación también había sido un humano… pero. Clover le había tomado mucho cariño, ya que… de cierta manera congeniaban, con el tiempo a Starswirl no le quedo de otra que aceptar esa relación entre su estudiante y ese humano… Al principio era miel sobre hojuelas… Pero… Una noche… Comenzaron los problemas, la verdad yo no estuve presente pero. Tras investigar más a fondo de lo sucedido. Resulto que Clover había sido asesinada por el humano que había convocado. Starswirl claramente no perdono esto y se ejecutó al humano. Posteriormente supimos que este su plan era tomar magia mediante un usuario que supiera de ella… Claramente era Clover. Desde entonces las invocaciones habían sido prohibidas, y cuando Starswirl supo de ti… Era obvio que desconfiaría.

-Ya veo… Creo que eso explica parte de su enojo hacia mi… ¿Y la razón por la que el no quería que viniera aquí?

-Bueno, se rumorea que se utilizó en antaño la convocación de Clover, incluso que quizás ella no fue la que creo ese hechizo, la cuestión es que aquí, se convocó a una especie de criatura muy poderosa y oscura.-

"Al menos reconoce lo obvio"-Hablo Lucifer sintiendo cierto orgullo en si mismo-

-Hubo muchos incidentes con el y lo último que supimos fue que alguien oculto algo muy importante de esta criatura. Y que esta en una de las pirámides.-

-Ya veo… Eh de suponer que se necesita algo para sacar esa cosa. ¿No?-

-Si… Cuando regresamos de nuestro encierro como pilares… Intentamos sacarlo, pero tiene una especie de cerradura de energía. Intentamos de todo… Los elementos de la armonía… La magia de las princesas… La combinación de ambos y la del mismo Discord y nada puede abrirla. Es como si nuestra energía no fuera combatible.

-Dime… ¿Te molestaría si me llevaras para echarle un vistazo?-

-Tendría problemas realmente, pero ya es muy tarde para ir de excursión a ese lugar.-Dijo divertida mientras tomaba un trago de su vino.-

-¿Le temes a la oscuridad?-Dije en su mismo tono mientras arqueaba una ceja y también le daba un sorbo al vaso con vino.-

-No intentes convencerme Eternal, no porque no quiera llevarte, pero ya es tarde, y… aunque no lo parezca, las noches en el desierto son bastante frías.-

Estuvimos un tiempo más juntos platicando, más que nada diciéndole todo lo que he estado haciendo desde que llegue a este mundo. Realmente ella parecía tan inocente con el mundo… AL menos desde su perspectiva de la realidad, debido a que confiaba demasiado en las personas… ponis en este caso. Y lo demostró conmigo, ciegamente, quizás para alguien habría sido un halago pero para mí… No lo veo ni bueno ni malo.

Eventualmente en nuestra platica y cena ella terminaría levantándose para luego decir.

-Iré a dormir… No tardes en irte a acostar, las sirvientas apagaran las lámparas a la media noche.-

-Descuida, a diferencia de ti, no le tengo miedo a la oscuridad.-

-¡Que no tengo miedo!-Hizo un puchero mientras miraba al humano.-

Solo pude dejar salir una fuerte carcajada ante la forma en la cual ella se comportó y mostro su rostro. Después de pelear un poco ella se retiró del lugar dejándome solo… Junto a mis pensamientos.

"Vamos de una vez"

-Dime por donde ir-

Al salir me termine dando cuenta que la noche ciertamente era espesa, había luna de promedio así que podía mirar no más allá de uno metros de distancia. Aunque claro aún había luces parcialmente encendidas, ya que el viento intentaba apagar esas luces. Aun no estoy en una era moderna por lo visto y mucho menos espero que este lugar reciba privilegios de la Electricidad aun en un siglo como mínimo. Claro que el aceite de las lámparas que aún estaban encendidas para permitir a los escasos ponis caminar por las solitarias calles de arena aún se mantenía a pesar del fuerte viento.

-¿Aun crees que solamente yo voy a poder sacar tu cuerpo de su ataúd?... Lo menciono porque. Si lo que dice Sonámbula es cierto, no creo tener el poder para abrirlo… Digo, dos deidades no pudieron, que te hace pensar que yo podre.-

"Debo decirte que la percepción de la fuerza es muy diferente a la de estos ponis, créeme… Tienes mas percepción de la verdadera fuerza y poder de lo que esas princesas podrán manejar. Esto debido a que ustedes los humanos llegan a comprender realmente el poder una vez lo tienen a la alcance de sus manos… Después de todo la expresión; "Todo humano tiene sus propios demonios" no es solo para decir que cada quien comete errores o pecados."

-No creo tener el poder y la fuerza que tú mencionas… Aunque ciertamente admito que el poder que me diste Lucifer es… Bastante fuerte.

Sin embargo… Siguiendo las indicaciones de Lucifer, comencé a sentir una presencia curiosa, aquel sentimiento de ser vigilado volvió pero de una manera más intensa… Debo admitir que esto ya fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Pero… Cuando voltee para saber precisamente de quien se trataba, no había nadie más que un simple semental, de más o menos mi altura, por increíble que parezca, a pesar del lugar donde nos encontramos ahora mismo, llevaba un traje, algo bastante extraño porque… En todo el día que he estado aquí, nadie llevaba traje, mucho menos con el calor del desierto. Además, lo recordaría.

Este poni era un unicornio de test gris, de crin y cola de colores azules con ciertos mechones de color gris, casi tocando el color plateado, un par de ojos azul profundo. El traje ocultaba bastante bien las proporciones de este semental, podría decir que podía tener un físico casi similar al de Shining Armor…

"No me agrada este sujeto"-Menciono Lucifer al tiempo que termine de digitalizar todo lo que este poni parecía.-

Pero… Lo extrañamente curioso de este tipo era que comenzó una extraña plática…

\- _"Poder y Fuerza. ¿Qué diferencias hay entre estos dos términos? La verdad es que muchos pueden decir que son lo mismo, pero se equivocan… son términos completamente diferentes. La fuerza te vuelve invencible… capaz de hacerle frente a cualquiera que se te interponga en tu camino… pero lamentablemente muchos usan más la fuerza que su propia mente… y lamentablemente perecen sin pena ni gloria. Y el poder; es lo que te convierte en algo mas allá de lo que te puedes imaginar… el poder puede darte fuerza, velocidad, inteligencia, sabiduría, entre otras cosas más… pero si muchos abusan de ese poder acabarán por perderlo todo. Eso para mí son las definiciones más correctas para diferenciar la fuerza, del poder. Al final todo lo que tienes por querer ambas cosas, desaparecen para jamás regresar. ¿No te parece interesante este tipo de información tan curiosa y… tétrica?"_ – pregunto el extraño poni con una sonrisa misteriosa.

-Ciertamente algo curiosa a mi parecer… Aunque si me lo permites, parece como si lo hubieras ensayado… Tu eh…-Pregunte dudoso, aunque bien podía haber simplemente dejado que siguiera hablando y yo por otro lado seguir adelante para terminar de ayudarle a Lucifer… Pero por mera cortesía le hable ya que su tono de voz era claramente muy cordial y educado.-

- _Ejem, perdón por mis modales joven, mi nombre es… Silver, Silver Night, un gusto saludarlo_ – dice presentándose de manera respetuosa, aunque se le vio una pisca de duda al querer decir su nombre.-

-Ya… Supongo que el gusto es mío.-

"Si fuera tu guardaría distancia"-Advirtió Lucifer-

\- _Eres algo que jamás había visto en mi vida… si no es mucha intromisión, ¿Quién o qué es usted?_

Ni loco pienso decirle mi nombre real.- Un humano, aunque me sorprende que no sepas que raza soy… tomando en cuenta que hay libros con nosotros en este lugar.-

\- _¿un humano, eh? La verdad es que es interesante conocer a alguien que tiene la semejanza a un poni, pero es casi como ver a un mono superdesarrollado… perdón si eso es ofensivo_ – dice con tono cordial.-

-Descuida, créeme que lo he escuchado más de una vez desde que estoy aquí.- Llego a mi mente los primeros días que estuve en Canterlot, donde gran parte de la aristocracia tenía el maldito descaro de compararme con los monos, cierto que somos parte de los familiares de los primates, pero… el chiste lo han usado tanto en mí que hasta dejo de ser gracioso.-

 _\- ¿y hace usted por aquí señor…?_ – pregunta queriendo saber mi nombre.-

-Bueno, supongo que, como me diste tu nombre, es correcto que te dé, el mío… Soy Eternal-

\- _Eternal. Jeje, un curioso nombre para alguien como usted, pero no está mal… "aunque pienso que es un nombre muy original para un guerrero jeje"_ – dijo, pero lo último lo pensó de una forma algo burlesca.

 _ **/Habrá partes en narración en tercera persona/**_

\- _¿y de donde proviene, joven Eternal?_ – pregunta curioso.

-Un pueblo cercas de Canterlot… Llamado Poniville.-

\- _Ponyville… ¿eh? Es un lindo lugar, no lo conozco del todo pero dicen que todo mundo es muy bien recibido all_ í –

-Si, no te imaginas quien es la poni enfadosa que se encarga de eso.-Rodee los ojos al recordar a Pinkie.-

\- _Yo solía vivir en Canterlot hace tiempo, pero decidí salir a explorar toda Equestria de principio a fin. La verdad es que soy muy curioso con leyendas de diferentes lugares… historias que jamás se han contado en los libros de historia… "también me gustan las historias de seres divinos que se alzan en la cúspide del universo"_ \- dijo de manera elocuente… pero lo ultimo lo susurró de una forma algo sombría.

-Entonces… Eh de suponer que vienes…-

 _-de paso… Exactamente, no me quedaré mucho tiempo, tengo asuntos muy importantes que atender… pero cuando cumpla con lo que vine a hacer aquí, entonces me iré tranquilo, además de que debo resolver ciertos problemas en mi hogar natal, así que vine aquí en busca de ayuda, pero aun quiero estar seguro de que encontraré lo que tanto deseo encontrar…"_ \- dice con una sonrisa, pero hay algo extraño en esa sonrisa que tiene.

-Viniste muy lejos para encontrar "Ayuda", habría sido mejor que fueras a un lugar más… Civilizado.-

- _Ciertamente, sin embargo por ahora debo retirarme, pero seguiré andando por estos rumbos. Quizás nos veamos después en algún momento…_ \- dice con una sonrisa amistosa, pero que oculta sus verdaderas intenciones.

Después de eso, se retiro sin decir una palabra mas, bastante extraño diría uno cualquiera, y lo fue… Aunque, viniendo de un mundo donde la magia existe, no debería preocuparme por encuentros así.

\- **"jejeje, es mejor de lo que esperaba… sin duda su prepotencia y su libre albedrío es lo que lo me agradó de este chico. Eres más que perfecto mi querido amigo… eres el que buscaba para ayudarme a trascender a la divinidad, y sumando eso al espíritu de demonio que tienes contigo… serás imparable. Ahora lo siguiente es engatusarlo para querer hacer lo que quiera sin que nadie se lo impida…. Jujuju, esto será muy divertido"** –

Después de mi encuentro con Silver… Proseguimos con nuestro camino, la esfinge no estaba lejos de donde estábamos, de hecho podría incluso decir, que no tardaríamos mucho en llegar a la pirámide.

Y como todo buen lugar turístico, había guardias, mas incluso de noche… Pues al llegar a las puertas que darían a la pirámide en la cual Lucifer me dije que debía ir. Había un total de 10 guardias, parecía que querían mantener incluso la cultura de los guardias egipcios, pues portando espadas curvas y lanza, su guardia era deambular por los alrededores de la pirámide, y era mas que obvio que no nos dejarían entrar. Supongo que quieren mantener intacto el interior del lugar.

"Para este punto… Por mi parte diría que son prescindibles, pero esto depende de ti"

-Tu podrás regresar a la tierra… Yo por otro lado, aun estaré aquí, y si Sonámbula se entera que no estuve en la posada, enlazara la desaparición de estos tipos conmigo.-

"Bien, entonces… Adelante"

-Sabes… Quizás considere ir al imperio de cristal después de esto.- Me acerque a la entrada de la pirámide, poco después los guardias me divisaron y comenzaron a acercarse- Shining dice que ahí aun se hacen duelos de calentamiento y amistosos. Quizás considere ir y comenzar con las peleas de apuestas.

-¡Oye tú, no puede haber civiles a esta hora de!-

No le deje hablar cuando gire hacia mi izquierda colocándole una fuerte patada giratoria en la mandíbula, sumado a esto había cargado mi patada con electricidad, lo suficiente como para dejarle inconsciente, conocía la cantidad necesaria… Después de todo… Cuando un par de chicas y policías usan contra ti armas de electrochoque, te haces una idea de lo que el cuerpo resiste.

Termine lanzando al poni por la patada hasta uno de los pilares cercanos. Esto rápidamente alarmo al resto de los guardias.

"Carecíamos de esas técnicas de combate en el cielo… es curioso ver que la humanidad era mucho mas bélica de lo que yo creía ¿sabes?"

-No te imaginas la cantidad de estilos de combate que existe… Yo por mi parte…-

Uno dos guardias tomaron la carga en contra mía, a lo que cargue mi brazo izquierdo de energía… Sentir esto… era ciertamente tan embriagador, se sentía también tener esa energía, pero no podía dejarme llevar por eso, pues sin querer podría matar a uno y no seria difícil para ellos acusarme de asesinato, en cambio… Si hacia esto, simplemente tendrían dos opciones… Delatarme y quedar humillados diciendo que 15 guardias habían sido derrotados por una sola persona, y se bien que el orgullo de los mismos sementales me quedaba mas que claro cuando Shining me invito a conocer lo que fue su antiguo lugar de trabajo en Canterlot… Pues cuando llegue ahí para mostrarle quizás un poco de lo que eran una forma única de pelear. Intente tomar un conejillo de indias… ¿y que creen? Que Sunlight había corrido la voz y ningún guardia quiso pelear conmigo tras saber la "Arrastrada" que le di a ella.

"Lo admito… Tienes estilo, dejarías en ridículo al ángel Miguel"

-¿Hablas de quien te venció?-Dije en tono burlesco lanzando un rayo directo al pecho de uno de los guardias, este rayo revoto en cuatro mas dejándolos inconscientes. Ya para este punto solo quedaba uno, quien, adiferencia del resto, parecía un enclenque, de hecho incluso podría decir que era de nuevo ingreso.

-Y-Yo… Yo no vi nada ¡lo juro!-Dijo soltando sus armas mientras temblaba.-

"¿Puedo? Después de todo… Nadie le recordara."

-Por mucho que quisiera Lucifer… Esta vez no.-

Tome la cabeza de ese poni con una de mis manos y deje que la corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo rápidamente haciendo que al igual que al resto, perdiera el conocimiento.

-Ese era el ultimo…-

"Bien… Ahora tendrás que llegar al punto medio de la pirámide, encontraras una puerta con 5 gemas… tendrás que hacer que brillen las 5 gemas para que se abra la puerta… después de eso habrá una corriente de oscuridad… descuida, es inofensiva. Claro… Para mi jeje… Pero descuida, cuidare que no te haga daño."

-Aprecio el gesto-

Tuve que utilizar mi energía eléctrica para proporcionarme algo de luz en este basto lugar, ciertamente el lugar estaba entapizado con los símbolos egipcios, había jarrones en pedestales, marcas que sobresalían de las paredes y también los mismos jeroglíficos aparecían aquí, era como estar en una película de la momia.

Mi andar me llevaría hasta una puerta de piedra bastante grande, al abrirla note que había una segunda puerta… Mucho mas grande que la anterior, pero esta parecía estar hecha de un metal completamente macizo, encima de este metal había un total de 5 gemas en la parte superior de la puerta, cada una parecía tener un símbolo, no podría decir como era ya que la luz no alcanzaba a llegar hasta arriba para iluminarlo correctamente.

Me acerque la puerta y había muchas insignias egipcias.

-¿Qué dirá esta cosa?-Pregunto mirando las insignias.-

"Desde el cielo cayo el mas alto, quien en su arrogancia y vanidad termino sucumbiendo… Una derrota marco su destino, en las entrañas de las fosas más profundas por el resto de la eternidad"

-¿Hablas egipcio?-

"Soy el diablo… Yo hablo todas las lenguas humanas… te sorprenderá saber que el "Equestre" antiguo es de hecho el Polanco"

-Y… ¿Ahora qué?-Mire la gigantesca puerta que también contenía jeroglíficos-

"Puedes ver una gema que está justo en medio de la puerta… Adelante… Lúcete y no te contengas por muy doloroso que llegue a parecer en un principio"

Mire detenidamente la gema a la cual se refería, era grande… podría decir que era una esmeralda, pero extrañamente compartía el color de un Rubí, no me fue difícil para mí deducir que Lucifer quería que utilizara el poder que me había otorgado para abrir esta puerta… Respire profundamente, la verdad no tenía muy altas expectativas de mí mismo… Quizás porque me estaba comparando con las princesas… Diosas literalmente. Quizás no me sentía a la altura de lo que podría esperar Lucifer… Lo mejor sería comenzar con esto. Mientras más rápido termine, más rápido poder continuar con mi vida.

Respire profundamente y deje simplemente que la energía fluyera nuevamente por mi cuerpo… mire mis manos un breve momento antes de lanzar la ola eléctrica hacia la gema que me menciono Lucifer, ver mis manos con esta energía era ciertamente algo a lo cual aún no me acostumbraba, mucho menos sentir la energía fluir sobre mi cuerpo. Era en este punto donde yo podía decir que me sentía… Aunque sonara muy arrogante de mi parte… Alguien igual de poderoso que dios mismo… Quizás porque nunca en mi vida había sentido algo parecido o por el hecho de que anhelaba mucho más en el futuro… y era normal, todo humano desearía mas de lo que tiene.

Lance rápidamente la corriente eléctrica contra la gema que estaba incrustada, sin embargo… cuando apenas ocurrió el primer contacto, una fuerte onda de calor golpeo mis brazos, era como si los hubiera incrustado dentro de dos gigantescos fogones para quemármelos, apreté los dientes al sentir esta ola de calor, pero mis brazos no estaban en llamas, ni mucho menos, tan solo sentía que me estuviera quemando conforme seguía con el lanzamiento de electricidad.

Eventualmente tuve que dejar de seguir con eso, pues el calor en mis brazos era demasiado, pues sentía que me estaba colocando metal al rojo vivo en la piel.

Sin embargo… Al dejar de hacer esto y mirar mis brazos, no tenía nada… Ni siquiera tenían un descoloramiento por el calor que sentía en mis brazos…

"El dolor en la mente suele ser más insoportable que el físico… Vuelve a intentarlo… Llegaste a la segunda gema… Pero tendrás que volver a empezar"

Realice el mismo maldito proceso… incluso cuando sentía que había extendido el límite de mi primer intento, el calor se desvió hacia mi pecho y piernas… posteriormente cuando mire que la tercera gema comenzó a brillar, el calor se convirtió en un frio insoportable, no podía sentir si quiera la sangre fluir por mis manos o piernas, el temblor en mi cuerpo se hizo cada vez mayor y únicamente cuando llegue a la cuarta gema, rápidamente una fuerte corriente eléctrica de color negro golpeo mi cuerpo lanzándome hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Únicamente estampándome contra la pared contraria del lugar.

-Carajo… Siento que fui golpeado por Zeus…-Murmure molesto mientras intentaba ponerme de pie.- y me remato Thor.

"Supongo que para un solo humano será difícil, aun con el poder que te otorgue… Necesitaras ayuda de otro si quieres abrirlo"

-¿Y de dónde supones que voy a encontrar a otro humano? Hasta donde se…-Jadee al tiempo que que tomaba algo de aire- Esta cosa no la voy a poder abrir… No es algo que logre un humano.-

"…"

-No puedo hacer esto Lucifer…-Me recargue contra la pared frustrado.- No sin sentir que me arrancan los brazos… Además… Esa última corriente eléctrica que recibí… Antes no me mato.-Deje salir un alarido mientras jadeaba.-

"Al menos eres más competente de lo que muchos han podido lograr… Comprenderé si no quieres seguir"

-Seguiré… Pero no hoy… No con la fuerza que tengo…-Mire detenidamente la puerta… Posteriormente mire mis manos solo para apretarlas y decir.-Quizás hoy no… Tal vez mañana no…Aunque deteste decirlo… Juro por dios que esta cosa la abriré algún día.-

"No sé si sentirme halagado o insultado por eso ultimo"

Deje salir una carcajada antes de que dejara salir un ligero gruñido de dolor por lo de hace unos instantes… Me puse de pie y me dispuse a salir de ahí.

-Disculpa Lucifer…-

"En estándares humanos… Debo decir que hiciste mucho más que esas princesas y las portadoras juntas."

-¿Es frustrante sabes?-Al salir note que alguno de los guardias comenzaban a despertar de su noqueo, solo termine dándoles otro choque eléctrico para darme algo de tiempo para ir a la posada donde me hospedaba- Pensar que estuve tan cercas… y después de lo ocurrido, darme cuenta que estoy muy lejos de este objetivo.-

"Eventualmente… esa puerta se abrirá"

-Es molesto de igual forma… En el peor de los casos optaría por matar a esos guardias y jugar quizás con otro trato contigo pero si toco a estos tipos ahora… me caerá toda la guardia encima…-Frustrado solo me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar a un paso lento.-

Me detuve un momento cercas de lo que era una estatua de una yegua sosteniendo lo que parecía un cetro faraónico junto a lo que al menos serían las 7 reliquias de Yu-gi-oh… Suspire con una risa irónica mientras tras ver esa estatua y pensar: -Dios… Hasta esto puede ser real aquí… No basto con la estatua del dios de la mitología de Lovecraft sino también de esto-

No tenía intenciones de ir a la posada… La frustración estaba en mi… Son esas veces que… No puedes dormir porque sientes que no hiciste lo que hacía falta ese día… Que… Te sientes frustrado por el hecho de no haber cumplido algo.

Tome asiento en una de las bancas del lugar mirando la estatua, siendo golpeada por la escasa luz de la luna y las estrellas. No había nadie para este punto por las calles, de hecho solo había luz en una que otra casa. Pero conforme seguía ahí… terminaron apagándolas. Mentalmente estaba preparando una respuesta si Sonámbula me llegaba a preguntar que estuve haciendo esta noche… O porque no fui a dormir.

Mis pensamientos no fueron muy lejos cuando escuche que alguien se sentaba aun lado de la banca de donde yo estaba.

\- _Oh vaya… que coincidencia encontrarnos otra vez… joven Eternal. La verdad no me esperaba encontrarlo de nuevo en mi camino, pero al parecer lo de las coincidencias en un mismo día existe jejeje…-_ El tono de Silver seguía conservando su ligero encanto cortes y amable.-

Voltee a verlo con detenimiento, me era extraño que este tipo siguiera despierto, debía de ser fácilmente la de la mañana, aun no puedo asegurarme correctamente la hora debido a que tanto la luna como el son no se acomodan acorde a la hora como lo harían en nuestro mundo. Solo se quedan ahí, estáticas hasta que Celestia y Luna deciden moverlas.

-Me es curioso verle por aquí a esta hora… ¿Tampoco puede conciliar el sueño?- me acomode para estar rectamente sentado y mirar a Silver.-

- _Precisamente… además de eso… es una hermosa noche como para pasarla durmiendo… Además, no pude evitar ver la gran Azaña que hizo cercas de la pirámide del sol.-_

Instintivamente mire a este tipo… No recuerdo a ver visto a nadie cercas… de hecho… Ni siquiera Lucifer se había percatado de eso, de haber estado en la mira de Lucifer, el me habría dicho que alguien nos estaba observando.

\- _¿Veo que tiene dificultades por algo no es así? Si quiere puede contar con este servidor, si lo que quieres es desahogarte._ – dice con una sonrisa amistosa.-

-Son cuestiones personales Silver… No quiero aburrirte con esta clase de cosas.- Lleve mi mano izquierda, la cual cubría mi cuerpo hasta la empuñadura de mi espada… Ya no podía fiarme de todo de este tipo. Mucho menos después de que este cabrón vio lo que le hice a los guardias de la pirámide.-

\- _Ya veo… puedo decir que no eres el único con problemas personales, yo también los tengo, y en serio que no se imagina los problemas que tengo_ … - dice de forma algo cansada mientras recarga su espalda contra el respaldo de la banca.-

Quizás fue la curiosidad… La cordialidad o el deber de preguntarle, pues el me pregunto por mi estado y pareciera que intentaba ayudarme… Mas que nada me guio el instinto de ayudar… Después de todo es parte de la naturaleza humana… Ayudar.

-Bueno… ¿Y qué clase de problemas tiene usted? Si no es mucha indiscreción.-

\- _Pues mis problemas son muy difíciles de explicar… yo intento ser alguien más que un simple poni, alguien que quiere llegar más allá de lo que uno no esperaría llegar a ser. Pero desgraciadamente tuve muchos tropiezos, algunos problemas con ponis importantes, y con alguien que destruyó todo lo que yo significaba_ – dijo, pero lo último lo dijo en un susurro inaudible, y de una forma algo tétrica. – _pero he logrado sobrevivir a pesar de todo… y ahora ha llegado el momento de que demuestre lo que tanto había intentado llegar a ser, alguien al que admiren por lo que es, que respeten por su lugar en la sociedad, alguien que… llegue a ser algo más allá de la imaginación_ – dice con una mirada que denotaba que por más que fracasara, no se detendría hasta conseguir su más perseguida meta.- _¿Y tú? ¿Ansias hacer algo?_

-Siéndole honesto…-Levante mi mirada hacia la estatua de la yegua.- Desde que llegue a este lugar… Siento que la fuerza es… Palpable, algo que… De donde vengo nunca podría llegar a tenerse o si quiera conocerse. Deseo ser quizás mas fuerte… Soy un humano… En nuestra naturaleza esta ser débiles… Pero, nadie… Ningún humano quiere ser débil.-Deja salir un gruñido de molestia mientras miraba mi mano izquierda un momento- Al final… Creo que solo queremos ser fuertes… Para así quizás poder proteger a alguien.- Recordé a Starlight, y el problema en el cual se podría meter por el simple hecho de conocerme… Si bien estaba en la mira de ese maldigo poni que me ha puesto obstáculos para hacer mi restaurante, no quiero que le haga daño a Starlight... No pienso dejar que… Le ocurra algo por mi culpa, no puede tomar ella la responsabilidad de algo que me concierne.-

\- _Sabes algo Eternal… tu y yo tenemos deseos muy parecidos, la verdad no tengo idea de lo que quieres realmente y pienso que no es de mi incumbencia saberlo. Pero quiero ayudarte, y a la vez que quiero que me ayudes a alcanzar lo que más quiero en esta vida, puede que para ti sea un total desconocido… pero créeme que puedo ayudarte en lo que quieras… yo puedo ayudarte a ser más fuerte, y así conseguir lo que más deseas_ – dijo… pero de una forma casi imperceptible muestra una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Así? ¿Pero porque?-Mire con cierta desconfianza a Silver- ¿Cuál es la treta?-

\- _te aseguro que no hay ninguna treta… yo soy alguien de palabra Eternal, yo siempre cumplo con lo que prometo. Verás que no te arrepentirás, además que es un trato justo… yo te ayudo con lo que quieres, y tú me ayudas con mi problema. Y así ambos salimos ganando, además de que cuando consiga lo que quiero, te pagare tu peso en lo que quieras… puede ser oro, o también lo que necesitas para tu restaurante, puedo ayudarte con eso, pero solo si tú me ayudas a mí_ – (Liguera narración en tercera persona)dijo de manera jovial, pero por dentro sonreía de forma malvada, ya que tenía donde quería a este humano.

Usualmente cuando el diablo viene y te tienta de esta manera aceptaría… Pero ya tengo literalmente al diablo a mi lado… y no es este poni… Sus palabras prometían mucho… Demasiado para que fuera cierto. Pero… Si hablamos de dinero… Bueno, creo que cualquiera podría aceptar un trato como tal. Mas en mi posición económica actual. Digo… No es que me queje pero… Como decimos coloquialmente: A garra al rey y quítale la corona.

-Si… Creo que me parece bien, no tengo problemas con ayudarte primero… Prefiero mejor que me deban que ser yo el que debe algo a alguien.-

\- _¡Excelente! Verás que no te arrepentirás Eternal… verás que ambos saldremos muy beneficiados con esto… además no tendrás que hacer mucho, solo quiero que me acompañes a mi hogar, me ayudas a resolver mi problema, y luego de obtener lo que me merezco… entonces te ayudaré con lo que pueda con tu restaurante, y que además puedo darle un buen patrocinio, y así serás muy conocido en Equestria, y no solo aquí… sino en el resto de reinos lejanos y demás. Serás alguien muy importante… de eso te lo aseguro_ – termina de decir con una sonrisa amistosa.

 ** _/Narración en tercera persona/_**

\- **"jejeje… jajajajajajajajajaja… esto es perfecto… mi plan ha salido mejor de lo que esperaba… ahora tengo en mis manos a este humano. Jejeje, hay eternal eternal eternal, eres alguien muy imperturbable y decidido. Pero insensato… muy, muy insensato. Y debido a eso… ahora perderás todo lo que tanto aprecias en esta Equestria, todo por tu estúpido ego, al igual que el pobre de Carlos…. Jujuju, ahora sí que tendré asegurado que podré cumplir mi meta de ser el dios supremo de toda Equestria. Pero… ¿Por qué conformarme con solo una? Si puedo conquistar esta también… y todas las demás dimensiones y universos existentes. Y todo esto sucedió para satisfacer el ego de un pobre tonto… lo que causará que todos y cada uno sufra ante mi omnipresencia… espero que tengas esto en tu conciencia Eternal… serás el anticipe de la ascensión de un dios, ¡y nada ni nadie, podrá detenerme! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!** – sentenció Shadow de forma sádica y cruel, mientras ríe maniáticamente, ahora que tenía a su objetivo, y lo usaría para cumplir su malévola meta.

/Mientras tanto en la posada/

-Eternal lamento molestarte pero… ¿Eternal?- Sonámbula había entrado a la habitación de Eternal, todo estaba justo como lo había dejado cuando ella le había acompañado a sacar sus cosas de su maleta… Preocupada recordó lo que le había dicho sobre lo que había en la Pirámide- Por Celestia, Eternal-

Apresurada salió de la posada, al estar cercas de la salida noto a una de las encargadas de la posada, quien rápidamente reconoció a Sonámbula.

-¿Es un poco tarde para salir no Sonámbula?-Dijo algo adormilada la encargada mientras se restregaba un ojo.-

-Eternal salió ¿verdad?-Pregunto antes de salir por la puerta.-

-Si… Salí a por un poco de café con la vecina… no he podido dormir y lo mire hablando con un semental de traje cercas de la estatua de

-Vale, Gracias Lyn-

Dicho esto Sonámbula salió con paso apresurado hasta la plaza central de la ciudad… Sin embargo justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar se había topado con la conversación apenas iniciada de Shadow y Eternal… Ella se quedó justo en la esquina de la casa, solo agudizando su oído para escuchar la conversación de ambos.

Poco después miro que ambos se pusieron de pie, estaba casi dispuesta a ir y confrontar a Eternal por no haber ido a descansar… Pero detuvo su andar en el momento que escucho al semental hablar.

 _\- Me alegra que aceptaras ayudarme Eternal… en serio que necesito la ayuda de alguien… la verdad que en parte me siento feliz de que al fin pueda cumplir con mi mayor meta_ – dijo algo emocionado mientras caminaba al lado de Eternal. Poco después el humano diría.-

-Y a todo esto… ¿Cuál es el lugar al que iremos? ¿Para empezar es cercas de aquí? Te lo menciono porque estamos en un desierto.-

\- _Pues a dónde iremos… podría decirse que es un lugar muy especial, uno que podría competir con Poniville, o incluso con Canterlot mismo, te aseguro que te agradará. Después de todo… me serás de mucha utilidad con lo que pienso hacer_ – dijo, pero susurró algo de forma maliciosa.

-Ya veo… ¿Alguna ciudad cercas de aquí?-

\- _Por supuesto, no te preocupes no iremos muy lejos de hecho, ni siquiera notaras la diferencia te lo puedo asegurar… pero antes de irnos… solo quiero saber una cosa… ¿estarás preparado para lo que podrás hacer? Digo… el trabajo es muy complicado, y créeme que no será tan sencillo. Así que ¿estás seguro de hacer esto?"_ – pregunto de forma neutra-

-Créeme Silver… Puedo hacer cualquier tipo de trabajo que tengas en mente, no es algo que me enorgullezca realmente pero… Si el precio es el indicado. Puedo hacer, literalmente cualquier cosa.-

Sonámbula al escuchar esto, solo se llevó una mano a su hocico evitando soltar algún sonido. Al ver que alejaban ella comenzó a moverse lo mas sigilosamente posible para no perder quizás el rastro y la conversación.

\- _Excelente, justo lo que quería oír…. Tal vez sea raro para mi decirlo, pero… ¿me harías un pequeño favor al llegar allí?_ – preguntó de una manera algo misteriosa, ya que su mirada se ensombreció.

-Depende… ¿Qué quieres que haga exactamente?-Arqueo una ceja mirando a Silver.-

Una leve corriente fría pasa por el cuerpo de Sonámbula, algo le decía en el fondo que se alejara del lugar… No solo se alejara, que hullera del lugar tan rápido como pudiera. Posteriormente un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral cuando Silver se detuvo justo enfrente de Eternal, como cortándole el paso.

\- _Lo que quiero que hagas por mi es…._ **¿te convertirías en mi leal guerrero para así llegar a la cima de la divinidad?** – dijo su petición, pero de una manera sumamente oscura y siniestra.

La apariencia de Silver cambio drásticamente junto a una neblina oscura que rodeo por un momento su cuerpo, su estatura comenzó a incrementar, superando ligeramente a Eternal en altura de apenas un pie de diferencia, la musculatura de este poni era ciertamente superior a su forma mas pequeña recientemente. Su color tanto de su test como de crin cambiaron también, siendo ahora un semental de pelaje oscuro, crin completamente plateada, y un par de ojos rojos, su traje se había convertido en una armadura plateada que cubría su pecho, torso y antebrazos, en la parte de las piernas su armadura se extendía solo hasta sus rodillas, mientras que en la parte de su espalda era cubierta por una capa negra.

Eternal tuvo que dar un par de pasos hacia atrás ante la imponente presencia del poni frente a él, instintivamente se llevó su mano hacia su espada ya que había algo que Eternal noto, pues era que este semental era un Alicornio, un cuerno alargado que quizás competía con la misma longitud de Celestia y un par de alas lo suficientemente grandes como para empequeñecer al Pegaso más fuerte.

"Te lo dije ¿No te lo dije? Dime si te lo dije"-Hablo Lucifer dentro de la mente de Eternal con cierta burla.-

"Cállate"-Contesto Eternal.-

"Después de que lo digas"-Disfruto Lucifer el sufrimiento interno de la sorpresa del Humano-

- **jejeje, saludos, Eternal. ¿Impresionado no es así? La verdad es que ya me estaba aburriendo de ser tan civilizado, así que esta vez hablaremos como en realidad somos** – dijo ahora un con una sonrisa siniestra.- - **deja que me presente como es debido. Mi verdadero nombre… es Shadow Night, y esto es lo que soy en realidad"**

Eternal dio un paso mas hacia atrás mientras desenfundaba su espada- Entonces... Eras tu el tipo que me ha estado siguiendo.-

\- **apuesto a que no te esperabas esto, ¿verdad? jeje, enserio que eres alguien muy despistado con lo que te rodea a tu alrededor, y que solo vez lo que tu deseas ver, y eso… es lo que me llamó la atención de ti en primer lugar, y allí supe que eras el candidato perfecto para mis planes** – dijo Shadow de manera maliciosa.

-¿Me crees una marioneta a la cual puedas mover como cualquier titiritero?-La energía eléctrica comenzó a recorrer el brazo donde Eternal poseía la espada.- Lo siento… Pero el que conduce el tren aquí soy yo.-

\- **"tonto…no eres nada en contra mía. –**

-Comprobemos… Después de todo… ¿No querías ver si era apto para el "trabajo"?-Una sonrisa irónica y sádica se formó en Eternal, posteriormente en una finta realizada con su espada para hacer que Shadow intentara bloquear el ataque de la espada de Eternal con su ala izquierda, Eternal movió rápidamente su mano libre cambiando el enfoque eléctrico hasta el cuerpo del Alicornio, quien solo dejo salir un ligero alarido mientras levantaba la mirada mientras aun recibía la descarga eléctrica de Eternal.-

"Mantén la luz eléctrica Eternal… No querrás que las sombras nuevamente dominen la noche"-Advirtió Lucifer al humano.-

-"A que te refieres con…"

No termino si quiera de pensarlo, cuando una extraña mano se levanto de su propia sombra sobre sus piernas, la energía dejo de fluir por el resto de la mano de Eternal y la concentro por el resto de su cuerpo para evitar lo que parecía ser una gran oleada interminable de manos, que tenían la intención de someterlo al suelo.

Sonámbula por su parte aunque quisiera ayudarle, no podría. Y eso lo sabía… Solo podía mirar esto de forma impotente mientras cuatro manos terminaron tomando a Eternal por el torso y otras cuatro se sumaron a sus manos. Después de eso a pesar de que la energía Eléctrica seguía presente, Shadow dejo salir un alarido y un suspiro de alivio al no sentir más aquella corriente eléctrica en su cuerpo.

Cuando Eternal quedo sometido en el suelo Shadow hablo.

- **"Verás Eternal… yo no pertenezco a esta Equestria… tal vez te suene confuso así que te diré que vine de otra dimensión. Es extraño lo sé, pero eso no tiene importancia ahora. La razón por la que estoy aquí, es porque tengo un problema muy grave, que no me permite avanzar en mis aspiraciones de llegar a la cima de la supremacía, y que en cierta forma ya está comenzando a fastidiarme, además de que mis subordinados son un montón de lagartijas muertas de hambre que no piensan en nada más que en comer, y creéme que ya mas de una vez me he desquitado despedazándolos lentamente mientras se retuercen de la agonía…** \- dijo con una voz sádica y llena de sed de sangre, que haría que cualquiera se congelara del miedo.-

-No muy diferente a lo que te hare a ti imbécil.-Una fuerte corriente eléctrica golpeo a las manos haciéndolas desaparecer pero otro conjunto de manos, esta vez mas grandes lo volvieron a someter contra el suelo.-¡Carajo!

- **pero esa no es toda la historia… hay cierto personaje, un humano como tú de hecho… que tiene algo que es mío por derecho, pero no puedo enfrentarlo directamente, mi fuerza no es comparable a la de él. Pero lo que si se de este chico, es que es alguien con buenas razones para querer proteger a las elementos de la armonía y a las princesas de mí, su código es de ayudar a quien lo necesite y sin recibir nada a cambio. Algo muy distinto a ti, ya que buscas tu propio beneficio, sin importarte lo que piensen el resto, solo a los que les tienes confianza, o cariño como he visto, eso es lo que te hace parecido a él. Así que me dije… ¿Qué pasaría si pudiera conseguirme a alguien con ideales opuestos a los de mi enemigo? es una idea extraña sí, pero lo que sí sé, es que sería perfecto, polos opuestos… fuerza comparable. Es por eso que estoy aquí… tú resultaste el candidato con las cualidades que buscaba"** – decía el Alicornio oscuro con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-¿Enserio?-Dijo con claro sarcasmo mientras quitaba una de las manos con otro choque eléctrico pero dos más aparecieron obligándolo a tener su cabeza en el piso.- Normalmente…-Dijo con dificultad.- No tendría problemas en matar a alguien… Pero… Dadas las circunstancias, tendré que declinar.-

- **para que entiendas mejor… he venido a reclutarte Eternal, tienes el poder de un demonio sumamente poderoso a tu disposición, pero desperdicias todo su potencial…. Sin embargo, yo te puedo ayudar con eso… después de todo… yo siempre cumplo con mi palabra. Jejejeje… ¡jajajajajajaja!** – dijo Shadow de manera retorcida, mientras ríe como un maniático.

-¿Lo dice el tipo que juega con sombras como todo buen "Main Zed" atrapado en bronce?-Dijo divertido mientras nuevamente una fuerte corriente eléctrica mucho más fuerte deshizo las manos que lo aprisionaban… Poniéndose de pie tomo su espada y la cargo con electricidad.-No me hagas reír… Dices que no puedes con un humano… Que dices que mi fuerza es comparable con la de el… y… ¿No puedes con él? ¿Quién de los dos está desperdiciando todo su potencial?... Nótese mi sarcasmo.-Le apunto con la espada para realizar otro ataque hacia el alicornio oscuro.-

\- **"Eternal Eternal Eternal, en serio eres un verdadero estúpido, estas a punto de provocar algo que ni siquiera las elementos de la armonía ni las princesas pueden detener… ¿y todo por qué? Por iluso… te dejas llevar por el libre albedrío, haces lo que se te venga en gana sin importar lo que piensen los demás, solo buscas beneficiarte a costas de otros, y ni siquiera tienes remordimiento en liquidar criaturas inocentes, además de que tampoco te importa los sentimientos de los que te rodean, además de que deseas que tu nombre se alce como una bandera él lo más alto y que todos te vean y admiren, sin pensar en los que te ayudaron en primer lugar, y sobre todo… tu ego no te permite ver y pensar con claridad… ¿crees que por tener a un demonio a tu disposición, te hará alguien intocable? ¡Jah! En serio que das lastima, incluso diría que eres una escoria casi peor que yo. Y créeme cuando te digo que he hecho cosas tan horribles que incluso haría que tu facha de imperturbable se desperdigue por el suelo. _Yo no soy alguien al cual solo puedes darle una paliza y saciar tu estúpido ego… yo soy incluso más que ese amiguito tuyo llamado Lucifer, y es tanto que el es una hormiga en comparación conmigo_ " **– dijo Shadow con un tono oscuro y frio, dando a entender que es alguien que va sin rodeos. Lo último se lo dice al oído-

Ahí los ojos de Eternal se abrieron en sorpresa… ¿Cómo sabia de Lucifer? ¿Desde hace cuánto sabe de el? Dejarlo vivo ya no era una opción en la mente de Eternal y eso ya estaba claro.

-¿Peor que tú? Me halagas en serio. No niego lo que tuve que hacer. Y dudo mucho que hicieras cosas peores que yo… Créeme… Además… Hablas de que tengo un ego gigantesco, cuando tu afirmas ser mas que el mismo señor del infierno… Afirmas ser más que una de las primeras creaciones de dios mismo y no has podido contra ese otro humano? Aquí realmente el inútil aquí eres tu… Te puedo asegurar, que si… efectivamente… Mataría a quien sea si se entromete en lo que no le importa… Dudo si quiera que pudieras ponerle un dedo encima a la Celestia de tu "Universo" ya que no eres capaz de nada solo… Si algo he aprendido a lo largo de mi vida… Es que si quieres hacer las cosas bien… Tienes que hacerlas tú mismo, y en cambio en vías a lagartijas súper desarrolladas a hacer tu trabajo… No eres nadie…-Esto último lo escupió Eternal lanzando un gigantesco rayo que rápidamente se escuchó por todo el lugar, si no fuera porque Shadow se había tele transportado justo a espaldas de Eternal habría recibido el golpe de lleno.- Solo… Una sombra… Como lo dice tu nombre.-

Rápidamente los ponis de la ciudad al escuchar el estruendoso relámpago salieron, y como era de esperar grande fue la sorpresa de todos, al ver a un alicornio macho frente a ellos. Para este punto Sonámbula ya no se preocupó por seguir oculta, ya había ponis suficientes en el lugar, tanto a Shadow y a Eternal no les importaba ni en lo más mínimo la presencia de los ponis. De hecho los ponis más sensatos comenzaron a correr y alejarse del lugar. Algunos otros siguieron el ejemplo de estos últimos.

\- **Oh Eternal, no tienes ni la menor idea de quién soy realmente, es más… veo que tienes una linda relación con esa unicornio llamada Starlight, ¿no? Sería una pena que una linda poni como ella, aparezca completamente mutilada en medio de su oficina de la escuela de la amistad… ¿no crees que sería algo muy espantoso?** – Siseó oscuramente el poni maligno.-

Eternal gruño con suma furia ante esto lanzando esta vez un relámpago que había tomado un color rojo sangriento el cual también fue esquivado por Shadow, solo logrando que el relámpago destrozara una de las casas que ya estaba deshabitada por los ponis.

-¡Como te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima a un solo pelo de su crin!-No termino siquiera de amenazarlo cuando Shadow solo sonrió y dijo.

- **uhhh… ni que decir de esa guardia, Sunlight ¿no? ver su cadáver ensangrentado colgando en la punta del castillo…. Jujuju, sería una escena para morirse del miedo –** siguió lanzando veneno el poni lunático.

Eternal no dijo nada, tan solo apretó los dientes mientras la energía que recorría su cuerpo solo se hacía cada vez mayor, al punto de que cada rayo que se desprendía del cuerpo de Eternal terminaba chocando con el cuerpo del Alicornio oscuro, este no tardo en realizar un escudo que lo protegiera de ese despliegue de energía de Eternal.

-¡Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto!-

\- **"y ni que hablar de tus estudiantes… tan pequeños e inocentes, y que partes de sus cuerpos desmembrados queden esparcidos por toda la escuela… ese si sería un carnaval de mil demonios, incluso creo que la hija de Cadence y Shining puede unirse a esa celebración de sangre…. ¿No lo crees, Eternal? –** la expresión excitada y repulsiva del Alicornio era de temer.- **¿Y qué hay de Spike, Big Mac, Shining y Discord? Ellos son tus amigos ¿no es así? Supongo que puedo hacer que mis filas de dragones oscuros se den un festín con ellos, y por qué no mejor… Twilight y sus amigas también pueden ser de aperitivo para ellos, incluso Cadence, Luna y Celestia. Y todos aquellos a los que has llegado a apreciar… "si es que lo has hecho" murieran, por culpa de tu tonto ego y vanidad… ¡¿no crees que eso sea lo más cruel que puedes hacerles?! ¡TODOS Y CADA UNO DE TUS CONOCIDOS Y AMIGOS SUFRIRÁ POR TU ESTUPIDEZ ETERNAL, Y TÚ NO PODRÁS HACER NADA… PARA EVITARLO, Y ESO SERÁ UN PESO QUE CARGARÁS EN TU CONCIENCIA, PARA SIEMPRE! Jeje… jajaja… jajajaja… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!** – finalizó con de una forma retorcida y sádica, y con una risa psicópata.

-Valiste verga compadre…-Gruño entre dientes mirando a Shadow, por mucho que Eternal quisiera encararle y golpearlo, no podría, únicamente se escabulliría para esquivar cada ataque que el realizara… Sin embargo en un destello veloz una fuerte luz encegueció a Shadow por unos instantes, posteriormente Eternal golpearía en el abdomen a Shadow con una patada lo suficientemente cargada con una electricidad de color rojo carmesí, para romper tanto la barrera mágica que lo protegía y parte de su armadura, la cual había recibido el impacto y se agrieto un poco. Posteriormente la fuerza eléctrica exploto entre ambos pero únicamente lanzando a Shadow un par de metros de su posición actual.-

Ya para este punto todos los ponis se habían alejado del lugar, únicamente estando Sonámbula de espectadora.

Pero cuando Eternal miro detenidamente, a pesar de la fuerte patada que le encesto llena de electricidad no parecía haber recibido ningún daño físico el Alicornio oscuro… Pero poco después los ojos de este alicornio brillaron en su tono rojo logrando así que la gema donde estaba Lucifer brillara en el mismo tono de color, mandando una fuerte sensación de dolor a todo el cuerpo de Eternal, quien terminaría cayendo al suelo gritando.

\- **jejeje… ¿ahora lo ves? Yo soy alguien con el cual, jamás… deberías meterte, ya que puedo torturarte a placer y obligarte a ver como los demás… mueren. Así que para evitarme el derramar sangre de forma estúpida, te lo pediré una vez más… únete a mí, y ayúdame a alcanzar la gloria de los dioses, y así… te recompensaré con lo que quieras…. Oh, ahora que me acuerdo, tú querías abrir un restaurante del cual quieres que todos te alaben por tu habilidad y tu maestría… yo puedo darte eso… ¡es más…! Puedo hacer que incluso tu nombre se extienda por otras dimensiones de Equestria. Serás reconocido por muchos… y como te he dicho antes. Siempre cumplo con mi palabra** –

-"Lucifer que haces?"-Pregunto adolorido Eternal al demonio en la gema.-

"¿Debo recordarte que me atraparon unicornios aquí y que son los ponis los que controlan mi poder mientras este atrapado aquí?"-Aclaro el demonio con un tono de pesar en su voz.-

Para poder contestarle a Shadow, Eternal intento manejar todo el dolor que lo recorría su cuerpo, también noto que su piel comenzaba a tomar un color carbón.

-¡Vete al infierno!-Rugió con desprecio Eternal intentando ponerse de pie mientras una onda oscura comenzó a desprenderse de la gema de Lucifer.-

\- **"Oh mi querido amigo Eternal, aunque tú no quieras ayudarme… ¡el verdadero tú lo hará! –** sentenció para después usar la gema de Lucifer y comenzar a consumir a Eternal en la oscuridad.

-¡ETERNAL!-Grito sonámbula corriendo inmediatamente hacia el chico.-

El cambio en todo el cuerpo de Eternal comenzó a ser cada vez más drástico, su piel había comenzado a tornarse de color carbón, su pelo rápidamente fue creciendo mientras parecía tomar una esencia maligna y ondeante, tornándose como si fuese un fuego oscuro, con una longitud larga, llegándole hasta la cintura, los músculos en su cuerpo fueron quizás lo que mas comenzó a resaltar en su cuerpo, sus brazos se tornaron fuertes sin llegar al punto de la exageración, con sus piernas ocurrió lo mismo, además de alargarse lentamente al igual que sus brazos. Sus hombros se hicieron mas anchos y su pecho ciertamente también fue parte del cambio. Posteriormente su altura había superado los dos metros, sin embargo, punzadas en todo su cuerpo comenzaron a ser presentes, en sus brazo comenzaron a aparecer ciertas espinas que sobresalían como si fuesen huesos, sus hombros tuvieron la misma suerte, espinar alargadas que sobresalían lo suficiente y lo suficientemente afiladas como para poder agredir a alguien. Las manos tomaron un tono negro, pero conforme la transformación seguía adelante, tomaron un color fuego, ardían con intensidad, un yelmo oscuro termino por aparecer aun lado de este nuevo ser… La espada de Eternal también había sufrido un cambio muy drástico, convirtiéndose en una cimitarra alargada y delgada tomando casi la apariencia de también una catana, una funda para la nueva espada se había formado a los pies de Eternal, su ropa también se había transformado, sus pantalones negros holgados junto a un par de botas del mismo color, portando un peto de metal que cubría su pecho desnudo, sin llevar nada más que eso. Su pelo ahora ondeando por cuenta propia como clara referencia al fuego infernal…

-Eternal…-Hablo Sonámbula intentando hacer reaccionar a Eternal.- Dulce Celestia… Por favor Eternal contéstame…-La yegua tomo el rostro de Eternal un momento pero… Para su sorpresa y susto.-

Cuando los ojos de Eternal se abrieron noto un par de ojos rojos como los de cualquier demonio proveniente del mismo infierno… Estos ojos brillaban con fuego en su interior. Esto solo provoco que Sonámbula diera un par de pasos hacia atrás al ver esto en Eternal.

-E-Eternal…-Dijo preocupada mientras se ponía rápidamente de pie.- ¡QUE LE HICISTE!-Grito Sonámbula al Alicornio oscuro-

- **Lo que él quería, claramente… Yo únicamente se lo facilite.** -Hablo con claro cinismo y cierto tono de diversión.-

-¡NO! ¡Regrésalo a como estaba!-

- **Una buena yegua sabe respetar la decisión de un semental… Ahora, porque no nos dejas a habar solos.-** Dicho esto con un ademan de su mano Sonámbula había sido lanzada hacia los escombros de una de las casas que había destruido Eternal con su electricidad.-

Poco después de eso Eternal se puso de pie y tomo la espada la funda que yacía en el suelo… posteriormente envaino su espada y se posiciono frente a Shadow, notando que ciertamente ambos compartían la misma estatura ahora.

\- **¡jajajajajajaja! Finalmente alguien en el cual si puedo confiar. Muy bien… Eternal, ahora que has aceptado tu destino como mi mano derecha, es hora de irnos… no sería bueno dejar a todos esperando, en especial a cierto chico, creo que te caerá bien, como te dije antes… es casi lo opuesto de ti, pero creo que ambos se llevarán de lo mas bien. Ahora, espero que te hayas despedido de todos, porque el viaje que harás será más que inimaginable, y no te preocupes… no pelearas solo. Necesitaras de todo para traerme a mi presa, y tu siendo un muy buen cazador, y alguien sin escrúpulos, se te hará sencillo como el cocinar tus platillos. Y dime… ¿estás de acuerdo con eso?" –** preguntó Shadow con tono siniestro.

- ** _Se hará lo que se tenga que hacer… Amo Shadow…_** -La voz de Eternal se había convertido en algo ciertamente mas amenazante, pues era como es cuchan un centenar de voces diferentes al mismo tiempo, dando la ilusión de una voz demoniaca en toda regla- **Al final… Se lo traeré en bandeja de plata…-**

- **"perfecto. Ahora, vámonos Eternal… tenemos un destino que nos llama"** \- dijo el alicornio mientras que su cuerno se ilumina y sus ojos cambian a un rojo mas diabólico, mientras que tanto él como su nuevo sirviente comienzan a desvanecerse en forma de humo negro.

-E-Eternal…-Un llanto salió de Sonámbula mientras perdía la consciencia.-

Fin del cap.

 _ **N/A: Ya para este punto debieron deducirlo verdad? Cooperación con nuestro amigo, compañero y escritor CarlosDNQ 96 , hemos tenido la idea hace mucho tiempo de poder fusionar nuestras historias para disfrute de todos. Espero y sea de su agrado total ya que me esmere mucho en este capítulo el cual… PTM son 30 k de palabras sin contras estas últimas y las iniciales. Les dije que este especial sería lo mejor… (Al menos para mí lo fue desde que escribía The Futanari is magic XD) Agradesco mucho a CarlosDNQ 96 por aguantar mucho en no spoilearlos, aunque la verdad ya muchos se la olian desde hace dos meses XD, este es un trabajo arduo y estaremos trabajando los dos para entretenelos lo mejor que podamos.**_

 _ **DEJEN SU REVIEW, porque me esmere demasiado en este capítulo… se los juro me desvele por hacerles este especial.**_

 _ **Sin mas, espero que el capitulo fuese de su agrado, y muchas gracias por seguir esta historia.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: Se mantendrá inactiva esta historia hasta terminar "La reina umbra" :D Gracias por tomarte el tiempo por leer esta historia.**_


	23. Desaparecido parte 1

-Eso fue todo lo que paso…-Hablo Sonámbula mientras, una poni enfermera le vendaba el brazo izquierdo.-

No para más, Sonámbula estaba en muy mal estado, desde que se había dado la orden de llevar guardias desde Canterlot hasta Saddles Arabia, había un gran número de actividad militar. La noticia de una criatura oscura y siniestra con el aspecto de un Alicornio había resonado por toda Equestria.

Más aun, el hecho de que Eternal había "Enfrentado" a este ser, Sonámbula lamentablemente no conocía realmente toda la historia detrás, pues cierto era que Eternal había llegado a un trato con él, sin embargo, este tampoco hizo lo justo en el trato. Y eso Sonámbula lo sabía.

Mientras Sonámbula era atendida ella comenzó a explicarle lo que había pasado ahí a Celestia y Luna, quienes estaban en ese momento.

-Eso fue lo que paso… ¡Auch!- Se quejó sonámbula al sentir una fuerte presión en su brazo cuando la enfermera termino de vendar la herida.-

-Comprendo…-Hablo Celestia, quien en conjunto de su hermana solo intercambiaron miradas mientras miraban el estado de Sonámbula.- Enviamos a un grupo a buscar por todo el desierto para ver si le encuentran… Pero ¿estas segura de que siguen aquí?-

-Siendo honesta princesa… No sé qué fue lo último que paso realmente… Pero sé que era un Alicornio…-

-Dejaste en claro Sonámbula…-Hablo Luna.- En cuanto a los destrozos de la ciudad… algunos de los civiles dicen que fue Eternal por tratar de defenderse, según dicen… Aunque, sigo sin creer que Eternal causara todos estos desastres…-Quedo pensante Luna coloca su mano izquierda sobre su mentón.- Sin mencionar que es Impropio de él, además ¿cómo nos ocultó algo como esto en todo este tiempo? Hasta donde sabemos los humanos no tienen ningún poder o habilidad en particular, eso Twilight nos lo dijo cuándo regreso del portal del espejo.-

-Sé que suena descabellado.-Hablo Sonámbula.- pero realmente fue Eternal, puedo decir que todo lo hizo en defensa propia. Ciertamente me resulta aún increíble que ocultara algo como esto… -Suspiro pesadamente antes de continuar.- ¿Realmente le harán caso a Starswirl?-Miro a ambas princesas buscando la respuesta.-

-Si Eternal hubiera causado estos destrozos sin motivo aparente… si… Pero, viendo tu versión y la de los ponis de aquí de Saddles Arabia… No podemos hacerlo, fue simplemente defensa propia.-

-Princesa-

Al desviar la mirada hacia la puerta notaron a Spitfire y a Sunlight, ambas habían entrado a la enfermería donde andaban atendiendo a Sonámbula, Spitfire llevando consigo su uniforme de los Wonderbolts mientras que por su parte Sunlight portando su respectiva armadura de la guardia de la amistad.

-Revisamos todo el desierto de Saddles Arabia…-Hablo Spitfire.- pero no encontramos absolutamente nada… De los pocos ponis que encontramos en el camino, nadie ha visto nada fuera de lo común.-

-¿Hubo suerte en los pueblos circundantes?-Pregunto Celestia mirando a Sunlight.-

-No princesa…-Negó con su cabeza la guardia.- El capitán Armor no lo encontró en los pueblos del sureste, el sargento Magnus tampoco supo de el en los pueblos de noreste… Busque por los últimos dos pueblos del este y nada… Es como si…-

-Se hubiera desvanecido en el aire.-Dijo Luna llevándose una mano debajo de su mandíbula.-

-¿Adónde lo habría llevado?-pregunto para sí misma Celestia mientras pensaba detenidamente.-

-Bueno princesa… Si me lo permite…-Hablo Spitfire.- Bueno princesa… En la gala del Galope, hace unos días, lo había visto hablando con alguien, para serle honesta, era una conversación algo acalorada, la verdad no intervine porque pensé que era algo personal entre ellos dos. Soarin dijo que se miraba bastante molesto después de hablar con él. Puedo decir que ciertamente que ese poni tenga algo que ver.-

-¿Conoces al poni?-Dijo Luna mirando a Spitfire.-

-Solo lo mire unos instantes… era un poni terrestre de eso estoy segura… Creo que Soarin llego a verlo mejor ya que se acercó a Eternal antes de que ambos se separaran.-

-Entonces llámale nos tiene que mantener al tanto de todo esto…. Comenzaremos una investigación comenzando con el.-Dijo Celestia.-

-Claro princesa.-Dicho esto Spitfire salió de la habitación.-

-¿Le avisamos a las portadoras de esto?-Pregunto Sunlight mirando a ambas princesas.-

-No, es mucho mejor mantenerles esto en secreto…-Dijo Luna.- En lo que a ellas respecta, aún está aquí disfrutando de sus vacaciones… Mantendremos la noticia de lo que ocurrió en este lugar en secreto.-

-Princesa, creo que esta clase de noticias se sabrá tarde o temprano.-Dijo Sunlight.- En especial de los ponis que escaparon para ponerse a salvo.-

-Lo sabemos, pero no queremos que ellas hagan un movimiento, si fueron por Eternal, es probable que las mismas portadoras estén en un peligro que aún desconocemos.-Celestia fue la que hablo esta vez mirando a la Guardia.-

-En cualquier caso y debido a la actual relación de Starlight con Eternal, ella se podría involucrar en este problema, sin mencionar que sería casi la principal yegua que estaría en la mira del tipo que se la hubiera llevado.-Comento Luna.-

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?-

-De momento, proteger a las portadoras, en especial a Starlight, como menciono mi hermana es muy probable que este en el punto de mira del tipo que se llevó a Eternal.-

-Comprendo Princesa… Le informare a la guardia para que este al pendiente de las portadoras.-

-No hace falta.-Dijo Celestia.- Mi hermana ya preparo a un conjunto de sus guardias para cuidarlas las 24 horas, dado que eres la autoridad militar más cercana, acudirán a ti para reportar todo lo que suceda.-

-De acuerdo princesa… De igual forma, permítame ayudarles en lo que sea.-

-De momento solo necesitamos que cuides de que las chicas no se enteren de esto… De hacerlo… Bueno ya hablare yo con ellas, ¿de acuerdo?-Dijo Celestia mirando a Sunlight.-

-Comprendo princesa… ¿Algo más que requiera?-

-De momento no… Puedes regresar a Poniville, infórmanos de cualquier anomalía que ocurriese ¿de acuerdo?-Dijo Luna.- Así lo hare princesa…-

-Y eso fue más o menos lo que paso…- Dije mientras me sentaba frente a Silent, quien me miraba con cierta preocupación.-

\- Ya veo… No tengo problemas en incrementar la guardia nocturna realmente, pero… Necesitaremos más guardias del ser el caso… No sé porque la princesa quiere mantenerles esto en secreto a las portadoras.-

-Según Celestia, tiene la costumbre de adentrarse donde ella les dice que no lo hagan… Sin mencionar que están ligeramente encariñadas con el.-

-¿Escucho un tono de molestia en eso ultimo?-Me miro con picardía Silent mientras extendía un pergamino.-

-¡N-NO! Ni siquiera cercas de eso.-Me cruce de brazos.- Es solo que… Me resulta extraño que la princesa oculte esto…-

-Será que solo quiere encontrarle sano y salvo para que de ese modo no preocupar a las portadoras y a esa unicornio…-Se encogió de hombros al tiempo que se ponía de pie y tomaba su espada.- Les daré la noticia a todos para que estén atentos ante cualquier anomalía.-Se dirigió hacia la puerta donde antes de salir por ella, volteo a verme.-

-Por favor… Cualquier cosa házmelo saber…-

-Claro… ¿Tu qué harás?-

-Investigar esto más a fondo.-

-La princesa dijo que…-La interrumpí.-

-Se bien lo que dijo la princesa Celestia, Silent… Sin embargo, sabes que no puedo hacerlo.-Fruncí el ceño mientras la miraba a los ojos- Aunque a Celestia no le agrade la idea yo hare mi propia investigación.-

Mire que Silent solo suspiro pesadamente al tiempo que me dijo.- Tan solo ten cuidado… La verdad creo que te estas tomando demasiadas molestias por alguien que ya no te quiere corresponder Sunlight, no quiero que te pase nada malo.-

Después de decir eso ella se fue de la habitación dejándome sola. Aún tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, y sobre todo, mi mejor opción sería ver a Soarin, él sabía quién era el poni con quien Eternal hablo aquella noche en la gala, no obstante debía también asegurarme de no causar sospechas… Se de primera mano de que al menos las potadoras están relativamente seguras, además de que debía guardar silencio, pues de ser el caso de que ellas se enteraran, muy probablemente vallan con Celestia a que les explique, porque Eternal había desaparecido.

Antes de irme de Saddles Arabia, había logrado a interrogar a uno de los guardias que custodiaban la entrada a los templos… Tal parecía que se había escondido de cuando miro a Eternal golpear a los guardias para entrar al templo. Aun desconozco los motivos realmente, pero debía atar los cabos sueltos.

Claramente le había dicho, que había en ese templo como para que lo resguardaran tantos guardias.

El me respondió: "Dentro de este templo se oculta un tesoro muy poderoso que nuestros antiguos faraones defendieron de manos codiciosas"

Posteriormente supe que las princesas y las mismas portadoras en su momento intentaros abrir este "Tesoro" sin embargo sin éxito alguno, pues tal parecido que no tenían la fuerza mágica suficiente para hacerlo, o simplemente no era su destino abrir ese tesoro. Posteriormente me entere por parte de Sonámbula, que antes, hace mucho tiempo, un gran número de Unicornios había realizado una convocación, para atraer a un ser poderoso que les ayudara a expandir su poder. Sin embargo hasta ahí llegaba su historia, intente averiguar mas pero… Todo se había perdido debido a "La gran guerra" solo se tiene en cuenta que muchos habían peleado contra algo muy peligroso, era todo… el resto del conocimiento se perdió.

Sonámbula afirma que, si bien es cierto que en esa pirámide se esconde algo que pudiera pertenecer a "La gran guerra", me resultaba extraño que Eternal lo quisiera. Siempre había sido algo llamativo con algunas cosas, podía decir que se intrigaba por cosas de Equestria sin duda alguna… Pero debía de tener un motivo en particular para querer realmente ese tesoro.

No le di más vuelta al asunto realmente… En el mejor delos casos debería seguir con lo propio.

Me di a la tarea de ir a Clousdale, como el unicornio que soy, debía tomar un globo e ir hasta la ciudad de las nubes… Donde poco después me recibirían algunos de los miembros de los Wonderbolts.

-Pensé que te habrías tomado el día.-Dijo Spitfire poniéndose frente a mí.- Después de lo que Celestia dijo.-

-No puedo… No sin resolver esto.-

-Veo que ya somos dos.-Hablo Spitfire mientras me hacía un ademan con su mano para que le siguiera.-

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿También tú lo quieres buscar?-

-Siendo honesta, la verdad es que congenie muy bien con Eternal… Además me cae bastante bien.-Se encogió de hombros al tiempo que aleteaba sus alas para comenzar a volar un poco.- Admito que no pasamos mucho tiempo, pero sin duda es un tipo agradable una vez que lo conoces… Al principio la verdad no me caía ni siquiera bien. De hecho comenzaba a repudiarlo.

-¿Y qué cambio?'-

-No mucho de hecho, venia cada fin de semana aquí a ver a Soarin a platicar un poco, y en sus conversaciones me incluían, y eventualmente en medio de eso, fui conociéndolo un poco más… Pero… Mi pregunta es… ¿Tu porque lo buscas?-Su mirada claramente me pedía una respuesta. Me quede pensando en que decirle hasta que.

-Eternal y yo… Habíamos salido antes pero…- ahí mismo ella me interrumpió.-

-Ahhhh, entonces tu eres la yegua ¿no es así?-Yo la verdad me sentí muy avergonzada, por ende baje la mirada mientras intentaba no toparme con la suya.- Sunlight, siendo honesta, tus motivos abras tenido en su momento… Pero creo que esto va más allá de buscar un simple perdón ¿no es así?-

-Si… La verdad, busco recuperarlo.-

-Genial… Otra competencia, realmente me agradan los retos.-Dijo ella mientras alzaba el vuelo y aterrizaba frente a mi.-

-¿E-E-Espera que dijiste?-Posteriormente de haber dicho esto, Spitfire me entrego una carpeta que un Wonderbolt le trajo.- ¿Qué es esto?-

-No soy precisamente una artista, pero creo que me hago respetar lo suficiente para realizar retratos hablados.-Dijo con cierto toque de orgullo- Lo suficientemente buenos como para que sean reconocibles.

Al abrir la carpeta supe a lo que ella se refería, había un retrato hecho a lápiz de un poni terrestre, algo robusto realmente, solo era de perfil, pero lo bastante bueno como para creer que es de un artista renombrado, el sombreado era bastante bueno, pero lograba encontrar los rasgos adecuados, mire también que había color en el dibujo, principalmente en su melena y test de piel. Por otro lado sus ojos estaban en blancos sin color.

-Soarin no pudo verle los ojos.-

-No importa, esto nos ahorrara mucho trabajo realmente.-

-¿Lo conoces?-

-No, pero se de una poni que nos podría ayudar con reconocerlo sin problemas

 ** _/Mientras tanto en Sugar Cube/_**

-¡Hola Eternal!-Grito Pinkie Pie mirando hacia la puerta de Sugar Cube Corner, donde había entrado alguien, sin embargo…-

-Pinkie, soy Twilight.-La aludida solo rodo los ojos al ser confundida por el humano… Por segunda vez desde que se fue.-

-Oh…-Dijo triste Pinkie al tiempo que su melena hacia el sonido de un globo desinflándose mientras se volvía lacio y su mirada se decía al igual que su estado de ánimo.- Es que… Eternal siempre cruzaba por ¡Esa! Puerta.-Señalo la única puerta de entrada.- Para pedirme una malteada de vainilla.- Pinkie estampo su cabeza contra el mostrador con tal fuerza, que retumbo el lugar, poco después escucho la campanilla de entrada de la puerta avisando que otro cliente había entrado, sin despegar la cabeza del mostrador, Pinkie solo metió tu mano debajo del mostrador y saco una copa gigante la cual parecía tener un licuado de frutas- Licuado de fresa y Plátano…-Dijo desganada Pinkie entregando el licuado sin ganas ni de mirar a su cliente.-

-Sigo sin entender como haces eso.-Dijo Twilight mirando como el poni en cuestión que había recibido el licuado dejo las monedas y se retiró con una sonrisa mientras bebía tranquilamente.-¿Cómo sabias que eso te iba a pedir?-

Aun sin despegar su rostro del mostrador Pinkie metió su mano debajo del mostrador y saco lo que parecía una gráfica bastante grande.

-Hice una lista, en la cual marca el promedio habitual de cada cliente a la hora de ordenar… Por ende estadísticamente se lo que cada poni puede encargarme sin que me digan realmente lo que quieren... Claro que esto varea cuando el poni está en un estado de ánimo diferente… El al estar feliz suele pedir un licuado de freza y plátano, cuando no, solo encargarme uno de chocolate.-

-Tiene algo de sentido…-Dijo Twilight mirando la lista que Pinkie le mostro.- Pero como sabias que ese poni esta fel…-No termino de hablar cundo la campana de entrada de la puerta volvió a sonar marcando la entrada de un nuevo cliente.

Repitiendo el proceso, Pinkie esta vez saco un malteada de Vainilla.-Ahí tienes tu malteada Eternal.-

-¿Sigue deprimida?-La poni que había entrado era Starlight , es posible que Pinkie se hubiera confundido, y era más que normal, después de todo, no está acostumbrada a no mirar al único y gran amigo humano que había tenido… Aunque la mayoría de las veces Eternal prefiere evitarla, por razones de locura innecesaria.- Solo han pasado unos días Pinkie, no es para tanto.-Dijo divertida Starlight mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Twilight.-

-¡Tu no lo entiendes!-Exclamo al tiempo que se levantaba de su lugar mientras su crin se volvía nuevamente esponjada.- ¡Eterna está en Saddles Arabia donde no conoce a absolutamente a nadie!-Tomo aire y continuo-¡Sin mencionar que puede y no se atreva a conocer a nadie por miedo a que los ponis de ahí no lo quieran tener cercas por ser diferente, sin mencionar aun que es un lugar completamente distinto a Poniville! ¡ADEMÁS EL…HMMHMHMHM!

En ese momento Starlight le había tapado la boca con su mano.-Pinkie, Creo que Eternal es lo suficientemente capas de guiarse por Saddles Arabia.-

-¡Pero!-Se quitó la mano de Starlight continuo- él nunca había… ¡HMHMHMHHMMMHMHMMMMMM!-Esta vez fue Twilight quien le tapó la boca.-

-Comprendemos que estés preocupada por Eternal Pinkie… Además, seamos honestas, todas sabemos que lo último que haría Eternal seria amigos allá en Saddles Arabia… En cualquier caso estará bien, además esta con Sonámbula.-Le sonrió Twilight amigablemente quitando su mano del hocico de la yegua.-

-¿Pero si se le olvida como regresar a Poniville?-Dijo preocupada Pinkie- ¡Quizás quiere regresar y no sabe cómo!-

Antes de que pudieran decirle algo, Pinkie había arrancado casi literalmente hacia la parte trasera del local… Poco después de estar ahí unos segundos, escucharon diversas herramientas utilizarse al igual que un gato maullar con fuerza, solo para que posteriormente Pinkie saliera con un traje de rescate un botiquín de primeros auxilios lo bastante grande para abarcar toda su espalda, mientras que en su costado izquierdo parecía llevar mapas y lo que parecía ser un conjunto de excavación.

-¡Quizás no sea tarde vamos chicas!-Exclamo con determinación la poni rosa mientras que se dirigía a la puerta y justo cuando pone una mano encima en la perilla está se abre de golpe estampándola contra la pared y como cual caricatura ella queda aplanada contra la pared como cual caricatura.-

Cuando la puerta se abrió dejo ver a un par de yeguas, más precisamente a Sunlight y a Spitfire quienes al ver a Pinkie en el suelo con los ojos en espiral por el rotundo golpe que se llevó, al verla tirada en el suelo la ayudaron a ponerse de pie.

-Disculpa no creíamos que justo del otro lado de la puerta.-Dijo Sunlight mirando a Pinkie.-

-Descuida.-Dijo aun aturdida la poni rosa tratando de recuperarse del golpe.-Lo siento pero por hoy cerrare temprano.-

-No estamos para eso Pinkie… es algo más… Eh…-

Tanto Spitfire como Sunlight miraron a Twilight y a Starlight, cosa que solo les dio a entender que no podía hablarlo aquí frente a ellas, mucho menos sabiendo lo que la princesa Celestia les había pedido.

-¿Podrías decirnos si conoces a un poni en particular?-Hablo Spitfire viendo a la poni rosa quien estaba recogiendo sus cosas.-

-¿No tardaremos?-Dijo Pinkie.- Estoy a punto de realizar un rescate.-

Ante esto, tanto Twilight como Starlight se llevaron una mano a la cara aun sin poder creer que realmente Pinkie está muy decidida a ir a Saddles Arabia solo para ver a Eternal… pese a que solo era un capricho de Pinkie.

-Solo queremos saber si reconoces a este Poni en particular.-Hablo Sunlight extendiendo el dibujo hablado que Spitfire había hecho del poni. Pues si bien no era la viva imagen del poni que Eternal en su momento había llegado a ver, ciertamente tenía un parecido MUY grande a él. Quizás solo necesitaba estar un poco más regordete de las mejillas y era todo para que el boceto quedara perfecto.

Pinkie inspecciono el dibujo un momento, primero lo tomo con ambas manos, luego lo giro, después lo puso al revés y finalizo dándole una larga lamida al dibujo desde la base del dibujo hasta la cabeza, seguidamente lo saboreo y una movió la hoja frente a ella un momento y dijo.

-¡Sí! Estuvo en la gala del galope-Dijo mientras le entregaba el dibujo a Spitfire algo húmedo debido a la gran cantidad de saliva que había soltado la lengua de Pinkie.- ¡Se llamaba Kirus! ¡Él tiene muchos lugares para hacer fiestas en toda Equestria!-Exclamo al tiempo que extendía sus brazos hacia los lados- ¡En uno de sus locales hicimos la despedida de soltera de Cadence!-Volteo a ver a Twilight- ¿¡Te acuerdas Twilight!?

-Cómo olvidar el único evento que no quieres que olvide-Dejo salir una leve carcajada Twilight al tiempo de escuchar eso- ¿Para que necesitaban el señor Kirus?-Dijo curiosa la princesa mirando tanto a la Pegaso como a su guardia-

Tanto a Spitfire como a Sunlight se les anudo la garganta, ya que no esperaban tener que darle una excusa a la princesa de la amistad, sin mencionar que ella no estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido… Ni siquiera Starlight, y no lo harían nunca, al menos no hasta que supieran el paradero de Eternal.

Pero antes de que las sospechas fueran mayores fue Spitfire quien hablo esta vez-Dentro de poco seria el cumpleaños de Fleetfoot y queríamos llevarla a un lugar divertido, y supimos que este tipo podía ayudarnos.-

Una salvada bastante eficaz, Spit debía estar orgullosa, de no tragarse el cuento podrían estar en problemas…

-¡Si, incluso tiene lugares solo para yeguas o sementales!... Aunque normalmente suelen estar concurridos en los fines de semana pero… Si hacen la fiesta entre semana estarán bien.-

-Y… De casualidad ¿no sabrás donde lo podríamos encontrar?-Dijo Esta vez Sunlight.-

-En Ponihattan del barrio Sur de Clinton, calle Insurgentes numero 1521 un local grande nocturno de diez pisos de color verde horario de 8 P.M a 6 A.M.-

Casi la mandíbula de ambas yeguas caía al suelo, de no haber sido porque alguien más entraba por la puerta, más que nada la hermana de Pinkie, Maud… Quien, con su monótona mirada solo observo de manera indiferente a todos antes de dirigirse a Pinkie, quien rápidamente la recibió con un fuerte abrazo.

-¡MAUD!-Dijo feliz abrazando efusivamente a la yegua.-

Para este punto tanto Spitfire como Sunlight se habían retirado del lugar, después de todo ya tenían lo que ocupaban, además, aprovechando la entrada de Maud podían omitir tener que dar alguna explicación que surgiera en el instante de que Twilight hubiera podido.

-¡Llegas justo a tiempo!-Dijo al tiempo que le extendía una mochila a su hermana con lo que parecía ser un botiquín médico y un equipo de alpinismo.-

-¿A tiempo para qué?-Pregunto con cierto tono de extrañeza sin modificar en nada su rostro en alguna expresión.-

-¡Iremos a rescatar a Eternal quien posiblemente este sediento en medio del desierto de Saddles Arabia porque no sabe regresar a Poniville!-Exclamo en un tono un poco dramático lleno de preocupación haciendo una pose que podría rayar en humillar a la propia Rarity, poco después su expresión cambio y señalo a las dos unicornios, señalaba a Twilight y a Starlight- Y ellas nos acompañaran.-Dijo con una sonrisa-

-¿Qué?-Dijeron ambas extrañadas por lo que dijo.-

-Pinkie, creo que estas exagerando realmente con esto.-Hablo Starlight.-

-Estoy de acuerdo con Starlight, Pinkie…-Hablo Maud mientras se separaba del abrazo de su hermana.- Eternal no se perdería en el desierto… Además, no es alguien que dependa de los demás, es lo bastante capaz de hacer las cosas solo y lo sabes.-

-¡PERO!-Replico Pinkie haciendo un puchero mientras miraba a sus amigas y hermana.-

-Pinkie, entendemos perfectamente que lo extrañes-Dijo Twilight poniéndose de pie.- Además, conociéndolo, no creo que quiera una visita sorpresa de ninguna de nosotras-Dijo esto último con un ligero toque de risa.- Mucho menos tuya, ya lo conoces.-

-Sí, el trabajo de la escuela lo ha tenido algo estresado últimamente.-Dijo Starlight cruzando sus brazos un momento- Yo tenía planeado ir con el apenas terminara de realizar los avances para la salida de Applejack y los estudiantes hacia granja… -

-¿¡Puedo ir!?-Rápidamente pidió la poni rosa, tomando las manos de Starlight mientras una mirada triste y tierna se formaba en Pinkie.-

-N-No creo que Eternal quiera que hagas un mal… Trio Pinkie.-Dijo un tanto nerviosa por la forma en que le miraba Pinkie.-

-¡y si a Eternal le paso algo malo… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

Casi al instante de que un fuerte temblor invadió a Pinkie por casi un minuto completo, al menos esto para Maud y para Twilight era algo "Normal" hasta cierto punto, pues conocían esto, ya habían sabido del Pinkie Sentido, por otro lado Starlight aún era primeriza en ver algo parecido, en su momento Twilight le había contado sobre este "Otro sentido" que Pinkie tenía, ya que por lo visto poseía más de seis sentidos, en muchos aspectos, algo de lo que Twilight comprendió era mejor no saber cómo se desarrollaban estos sentidos… Esa lucha la perdió hace ya años cundo era una unicornio.

-¿Que le ocurre?-Dijo Starlight mirando a Twilight.-

-Es común en ella… ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te hable sobre el Pinkie sentido?-Contesto Twilight mirando como Pinkie comenzaba a dejar de temblar con fuerza, solo para mirar cómo comenzó a pestañar rápido y su cola rápidamente también hizo algo.-

-¡VEN!-Exclamo Pinkie mientras señalaba su cuerpo quien no dejaba de hacer su tan conocido "Pinkie sentido"- ¡Es una seña de que le pasa algo a Eternal!-

-Creo que solo quieres tomar esta oportunidad para ir a ver a Eternal en Saddles Arabia.-Esta vez fue Maud quien hablo.-

-Comprendemos que estés preocupada Pinkie.-Dijo Twilight colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la poni Rosa.- lo estimas demasiado, pero creo que hablo por todas cuando te decimos que Eternal se encuentra en el mejor estado… No podría perderse en el desierto de Saddles arabia, y si nos extraña mandaría una carta en todo caso, además-Dejo salir una leve risita.- Sabes cómo le gusta alardear a Eternal de lo que suele hacer, así que, estará bien Pinkie… No olvidemos que está con Sonámbula.-

La discusión no fue más allá de eso, Pinkie únicamente se resignó con un largo suspiro mientras regresaba las cosas que había sacado de su baúl, era lo menos, sin embargo aún tenía una punzada que le decía que algo no cuadraba en todo esto. A regañadientes solo regreso detrás del mostrador para poder seguir atendiendo a los próximos ponis que entraran. Por su parte tanto Starlight como Twilight suspiraron aliviadas de ver que Pinkie recapacitara de esto.

-Bien, regresare a la escuela… Starlight acompáñame debemos preparar las cosas para el viaje de los estudiantes.-

-De acuerdo.-

Tanto Starlight como Twilight se retirarían de Sugar Cube, mientras que Maud por su parte solo miraba a Pinkie nuevamente con su pelo lacio mientras recargaba su rostro contra el mostrador.

-Si tanto te preocupa Eternal puedo ir a verlo…-Dijo Maud acercándose al mostrador.- Tu aun tienes obligaciones aquí y en la escuela Pinkie.-

-¿Podrías hacer eso por mi?-Dijo en tono triste sin despegar su rostro del mostrador-

-Claro… Sabes que suelo pasar inadvertida y Eternal no se dará cuenta de que estoy ahí… vendré y te diré como esta.-

-¡Gracias Maud!-Exclamo feliz mientras saltaba hasta su hermana dándole un efusivo abrazo- ¡Eres la mejor hermana del mundo!-

 ** _/Mientras tanto en el imperio de cristal/_**

Naturalmente la guardia imperial hacia sus respectivas rutinas, desde los pegasos vigilando desde el cielo, hasta los terrestres y unicornios patrullando las calles… Cierto… Después de lo ocurrido en aquel Antro donde hubo desaparecidos había comenzado a haber bastante movimiento de tropas para evitar cualquier incidente… Aunque.

-Lo digo enserio… Ese estúpido humano los mato a todos.-Exclamo molesto el mismo dueño de aquel local.-

-A quince sujetos que… ¿fuero parte de la guardia de la princesa Celestia?-Arqueo una ceja extrañado mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- Me es difícil de creer que un humano hiciera eso… y en tu local.-

Un segundo poni estaba hablando con el… de pelaje gris claro, era un unicornio de crin café y ojos verdes.

-¡Ese desgraciado tenía algo! ¡Estoy seguro!... Ellos simplemente se hicieron ceniza cuando un fuego los rodeo a todos y cada uno de ellos.-Un gruñido de molestia salió de la boca del dueño del local.- Pero me agarro con la guardia baja… Cuando lo vea de nuevo por el imperio… Lo matare o mismo.-

-Es extraño… Entonces… ¿Conque clase de humano tratamos?...-Hablo el poni- La mayoría de los libros afirman que ellos no poseen ningún talento… magia o habilidad, mientras que otros son más… Surrealistas.-

-He leído los libros… Pero este humano parecía tan… Normal.-Dijo con cierto desprecio mientras soltaba un gruñido de molestia.-

-Dejando de lado esto… ¿Supiste lo ocurrido en Saddles Arabia?-Hablo al tiempo que le lanzaba un par de fotografías.-

-¿De qué se trata?-Dijo curioso tomando la primera foto.- ¿Qué es esto?-

Si bien no podía apreciarse en su totalidad como se podría esperar de una cámara de alta definición, era normal mirar una foto algo decente. Después de todas las cámaras de Equestria aún son algo "NUEVO" En ese mundo…  
En la foto que el poni le mostraba, se podía mirar, quizás no en su totalidad, pero claramente se podía mirar aquel humano Eternal teniendo una especie de enfrentamiento con un Alicornio oscuro sumamente alto, podría decirse que quizás superando la altura de Celestia por un par de pulgadas.

-Es un… ¿Alicornio?-Dijo extrañando intentando examinar bien la foto.-

-Si… Lo sorprendente es la siguiente foto.-

Haciendo caso a su "Compañero" pasó a la siguiente fotografía, quizás debido a la luz que en ese momento se había ocasionado en la situación, solo podía mirarse un relámpago algo distorsionado debido a la luz del destello del mismo, el relámpago parecía salir del brazo mismo del humano en cuestión del cual hablaban.

-¿Hay mas fotos?-

-No… La energía disparada destruyo la cámara, afortunadamente el rollo quedo intacto… En su mayoría, fueron las únicas fotos que logramos rescatar de las 16 que se habían tomado.-Comento su compañero.-

-Ya le informaron de esto a…-

-Si… Y se tomaran medidas en contra de este humano… No solo por lo que te hizo a ti… Si no por lo que quiere hacer en Canterlot, no acepto de buena manera… Así que toca hacerlo por la mala, ya mandamos a varios a buscarlo por toda Equestria, si alguien sabe algo e el, lo sabremos.-

-¿Y porque no hacer algo para presionarlo?... Tengo entendido que se lleva muy bien con las portadoras y…-

No termino de decir algo cuando recibió un golpe en la mandíbula de parte del otro poni.- ¡No sea imbécil! Tocar a las portadoras y tentar a la corona en contra nuestra, ya bastante tenemos con tener a los príncipes del imperio tras nosotros después del espectáculo que hiciste con ese humano.-Dijo con cierto recelo y enojo mientras se levantaba de su asiento-Ahora no cometas ninguna idiotez como la última vez… lo último que necesitamos es notoriedad después del incidente en Saddles Arabia… Antes de hacer algo comunícate con Kirus, no queremos otro incidente ¿de acuerdo?-

A regañadientes el poni asintió un par de veces mientras se sobaba su mandíbula con su mano izquierda.

-Carajo…-Dijo para sí adolorido por el golpe.-Maldito humano…-

Si, las cosas estaban tensas con estos grupos de intereses creados… No para más… Tenían que tener todo el sector comercial controlado o bajo su yugo. Después de todo, ¿qué mejor que obtener ganancias a base de la intimidación? ¿No es así?

Claro que por otro lado… Al menos para la situación por la cual pasaba la familia de cristal justamente en este momento…

/Narración en primera persona/Flurry Heart/

(Vale, aclaración porque la verdad ha pasado algo de tiempo y quizás se les ha olvidado o no lo había mencionado con exactitud… Flurry Heart en este Canon tiene 17 años ¿vale? Para que no tengan alguna confusión o duda de la edad exacta de la Alicornio en cuestión de acuerdo? Yo en lo personal los mandaría a ver la versión Anthro que tiene el Artista Suriano de Gothicc Flurry para que tengan una idea mucho más clara de la Alicornio.)

Desde lo ocurrido con Eternal ya hace tiempo entre él y yo… Bueno. Aun me es difícil dejar todo esto por lo que pase realmente… No fue fácil como muchos dicen, la abstinencia fue un punto muy difícil para mí… Pero más que nada lo que hizo abstenerme de esto, fue haberme enterado que al día siguiente después de que Eternal y yo saliéramos del Antro que frecuento con mis Amigos… Bueno… Ex-amigos, ya no quisieran juntarse conmigo poco después de que Eternal y yo hablamos esa noche… Prácticamente me echaron de lado sin siquiera decirme porque. Aunque, siendo honesta, creo que fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado. Cierto… Desde lo ocurrido ese día e intentado cambiar mi estilo de vida lo mejor que pude. Aunque tuve un poco de ayuda médica después de el "Corte" repentino de lo que normalmente ingería, mi cuerpo estaba tan acostumbrado a esas sustancias que terminar con ellas en un día para otro me causo un ligero problema médico… La verdad no fue para más, afortunadamente. Mi madre ha estado mucho más tranquila y más feliz desde que deje eso, mi padre también está muy feliz.

Además, después de ese "Incidente" han podido hacerse tiempo para mí, no dude que eso fuera obra de Eternal realmente, estaba agradecida de una manera que no podía expresar de ninguna manera. Si… Fue muy rudo y bastante molesto e irritante pero… Fue por mi bien, de una manera que nunca nadie pudo haber hecho. Mis padres también estaban agradecidos con él, nos ayudó en un momento muy importante. Aun espero el día que venga al imperio de cristal para expresarle lo mucho que le agradezco. Pensé en varias ocasiones ir a Poniville a agradecerle personalmente… Ya habían pasado varios meses desde entonces, y quería ir a agradecerle. Debido a mis estudios en la academia de Cristal, no puedo irme, al menos no sin entrar a vacaciones.

La escuela se volvió algo rutinaria lo admito, no sabes que amistades tienes hasta que se ponen aprueba… Escuche rumores de que el dueño del Antro al cual solíamos recurrir había agredido a mis antiguos "Amigos" real o falso podía ser una posibilidad, pero no pretendía volver con ellos por nada del mundo… Mi padre tenía razón, eran una mala influencia para mi desde un principio… No… No pude hacer nuevos amigos desde entonces, y la verdad estoy bien con ello realmente, no quiero volver a hacer amigos si es por llevar la corona que tengo de princesa… Estoy harta… Si algún poni se me acerca a mi espero y sea por razones que no tengan nada que ver por "Conveniencia"

Al salir de la escuela y regresar al castillo… Siempre con un par de guardias escoltándome en todo el trayecto debió a lo ocurrido en el antro, mi padre cree que alguien hizo algo extraño ahí, porque de un día para otro… quince ponis habían desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, nadie supo su paradero y el dueño afirma que fue Eternal quien los "Mato" pero… No hay pruebas de que él lo hiciera, de hecho… Como podría un humano contra quince de los guaruras de uno de los antros mas bien cuidados? Supe por rumores que las de la mitad de sus guaruras fueron parte de la guardia de Celestia, eran ponis que se habían retirado y simplemente habían sido sacados del servicio po razones.

-¡Ya llegue!-Camine por los pasillos una vez había logrado entrar al palacio.-

Vivir una vida de lujos… Muchos dirían que es muy cómodo y lo es, enserio. Pero… llega a ser aburrido y tedioso en algunas situaciones, siempre hay alguien quien haga las cosas por mi realmente… Siempre, y es divertido dar órdenes, pero… hay ocasiones en las que solo quieres hacer las cosas por ti solo y la servidumbre del castillo incluso se esmera por complacerte de la mejor manera, aun cuando lo único que quieres es solo un simple vaso con agua…

-¿Mamá?-Abrí la puerta de su despacho-

Al entrar no había nadie, supuse que quizás debería estar comiendo, al final de cuentas, ya eran las tres de la tarde, y era regularmente la hora de comer de mis padres… Aunque suelen omitir la comida para las cinco o seis de la tarde. 

Me gustaría algún día solo vivir sin tantas comodidades… Cuando suelo ir con mi tía Twilight, estoy quizás un poco mas cómoda, debido a que no hay tanta atención como la hay aquí en el imperio, no tiene servidumbre en su castillo y no tiene guardias… Bueno… No tanto como la tenemos aquí en el imperio.

Al abrir la puerta de mi cuarto me deje caer sobre la cama un momento mientras dejaba mi mochila de lado… Aun me llamaban la atención por la ropa que uso, no es normal que una yegua de mi edad use ropa tan "Reveladora" según ellos. Particularmente opto por colores negros, después de todo es mi estilo de vida, además de mi color favorito, mi madre dice que no quiere que me haga ningún tatuaje… Bueno… Al menos no puedo hacerlo hasta no ser mayor de edad claro está. Por otro lado aun debía de lidiar con la insistencia de mi padre…

Desde lo ocurrido en el Antro y la desaparición de esos ponis y lo ocurrido con mis viejos amigos, mi padre me pidió, por no decir que casi mi obliga a tomar cursos con el en la guardia para defenderme de cualquier cosa… Claro que proteste, pero no acepto ni un no por respuesta y lo peor del caso era que mi madre estaba de acuerdo con él. Y puedo entenderlos, no quieren que nada me pase… Además… Ellos no siempre estarán para cuidarme en casos de peligro. Asique termine accediendo a lo que mi padre quería, y no fue malo realmente, aunque si es pesado y molesto tener que levantarme siempre dos horas antes de ir a la escuela para estrenar con mi propio padre… sin mencionar que… Dentro de una hora mas debo ir con el a seguir con mi maldita rutina de entrenamiento…

-Odio esto…-

Deje salir un fuerte bufido en medio de mis almohadas mientras levantaba mi cabeza y miraba mi poster de- **_/Inserte nombre de un grupo Gótico famoso XD/-_** Me agrada esta música realmente, mi padre dice que en su juventud el estaba en un grupo de una banda. Mi madre solo lo reafirmo y que en un evento deportivo mi padre se había declarado a mi madre tocando una canción **_/Cabe mencionar que esto ocurre en el comic número 10 y 11 donde Cadence y Shining cuentan su vida si mal no me acuerdo eran esos capítulos/_** No lo sé… quizás muy cursi para mi si me lo preguntan…

Opte por ir a comer, después de todo dentro de poco tendría la rutina con mi padre, así que creo que será mejor al menos hacer esto con el estómago lleno…

Me dirigí al comedor, yo la verdad esperaba encontrarme con ellos ahí, después de todo es un buena hora para la comida…

Mi madre siempre me replica por la ropa que uso… Está bien que ella quiera que vista "Adecuadamente" después de todo debo cuidar la imagen que represento para el imperio pero… No me gusta, simplemente no. Eternal incluso esta de mi lado en esto, de hecho dijo que me veo mil veces mejor con la ropa que llevo puesta que solamente llevar un vestido que cubra todo mi cuerpo… No se si lo dijo porque es un pervertido o porque si creía que me miraba mucho mejor. Supongo que un poco de ambos… Creo.

Mi padre por otro lado está un poco más "Neutral" en este aspecto, dice que si me siento cómoda con lo que uso, está bien para él realmente.

Pero… Justo cuando me iba a acercar a la puerta del comedor, escuche una discusión extraña del otro lado… La verdad no es que tuvieran un problema marital, para nada… Antes alguno de los dos muere que dejar de amarse entre sí y ya me lo dejaron claro con las muestras de cariño que los dos sedan frente a mí… La discusión era otra… Parecía demasiado importante realmente.

-¿Enserio todo esto ocurrió anoche?-Escuche la voz de mi madre.-

-Sí, la princesa Celestia quiere que me encargue de la búsqueda junto algunos oficiales más…-Está vez fue la voz de mi padre.-

-Es solo que… Me parece tan… Irreal, digo los humanos no tienen poderes… ¿O si?-

-Según Sonámbula, Eternal se defendió con energía pura, no era magia, eso le había quedado claro a Sonámbula, además nos preocupa ese alicornios macho oscuro con el que se enfrentó, debemos buscarlo… Quien sabe lo que le haya hecho a Eternal.-

-Está bien… Solo ten cuidado cariño… No quiero que nada te pase.-

-Te preocupas demasiado amor…-

-Me preocupo solo lo suficiente… Procura encontrar a Eternal ¿de acuerdo?-

-Lo hare, ya tenemos a las zonas costeras cuidando de cualquier anomalía y las fronteras, si alguien lo mira lo sabremos… Además, no debe ser difícil buscar al único Humano en toda Equestria.-

Poco después escuche pasos dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, yo rápidamente trague saliva y entre al comedor, fingiendo no haber escuchado absolutamente nada. Y como era de esperar, mi padre estaba a punto de salir por la puerta.

-Oh, llegaste antes Flurry.-Dijo con una sonrisa mi padre.- Me tengo que ir cariño, volveré en unos días.-

-¿Es algo importante?-Fingí mientras le miraba.-

-Sí, pero descuida volveré en unos días, si todo se resuelve ¿vale?-

Dicho esto solo me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue con un paso algo apurado. Para ser honesta, el sabia mentir, si no hubiera escuchado esto realmente me habría tragado lo que me había dicho… Camine hasta la mesa y tome asiento al lado de mi madre quien me miro con una sonrisa y dijo.

-¿Cómo te fue cariño?-

-Bien… En teoría, la verdad es que no hay mucho que decirte realmente…-

-Ya veo…- La voltee a ver dándole a entender con la mirada lo que había ocurrido hace unos instantes… Se bien que ella no se tomaría a mal que yo hubiera espiado su conversación… Mi padre por otro lado había sido muy claro en no meterse en conversaciones ajenas y en las cuales yo no tengo nada que ver.- ¿Nos escuchaste verdad?-

-Si-Asentí un par de veces al tiempo que la miraba.-¿Que lo ocurrió a Eternal? ¿Está bien?-

-Bueno…-Ella dudo un poco en responderme rápido, de hecho parecía que también estaba procesando lo que mi padre le hablo hace unos momentos.- No quisiera pensar que algo malo le paso pero… Es probable que este en problemas.-

-¿Qué clase de problemas?-

-Según el pilar, Sonámbula, dice que Eternal se enfrentó a un Alicornio oscuro, macho para ser preciso realmente.-Esto último lo había dicho con algo de preocupación.-

-Pero… Pensé que los alicornios machos no eran…-

-¿Posibles? Lo son, pero al ser esto un principado y mayoritariamente somos hembras, bueno… te harás a la idea.-Le asentí varias veces.- Bueno… Sonámbula no recuerda todo lo que ocurrió, tan solo dice que ese Alicornio se lo llevo, y tu pare ira a buscarlo por toda Equestria junto a un grupo más de oficiales.-

-Pero… ¿Realmente crees que este en Equestria? Podría estar ya en otro reino.-

-Lo sabemos querida, y Celestia se está encargando de arreglar una orden de búsqueda en otros reinos y alertarlos de ese Alicornio, en todo caso podremos dar con Eternal este donde este.-

Deje salir un suspiro pesado y largo al tiempo que le dije.-No debí haber hecho ese hechizo madre… Nunca tuve que haberlo hecho… Eternal quizás estaría en su mundo disfrutando de su vida propia y sobre todo estaría sano y salvo…-Dije con tristeza mientras apartaba la mirada de ella.-

-No cariño, no es tu culpa.-Ella rápidamente me envolvió en un abrazo.- Además… Estoy más que segura de que Eternal disfruta mucho estar aquí.-

-Sigo sin entender… Como es posible que… Que el… Digo, lo aparte de su familia, de su hogar, amigos y posiblemente ya tuviera una relación ahí en su mundo y yo simplemente lo arrastre aquí…-Negué con la cabeza varias veces.- ¿Cómo es que el me perdono por haber hecho eso?-

-¿Realmente crees que no le gusta estar aquí querida?-Me sonrió amigablemente mientras pasaba una de sus manos por mi rostro.- créeme Flurry, Eternal quizás si fue muy duro contigo y te dijo muchas cosas que te dolieron, pero era la verdad, te expreso su descontento de estar aquí por la simple razón de que tú la trajiste aquí, pero entiéndelo, en vive en otro lugar donde su forma de comportarse es muy diferente, pero… Dime la verdad… ¿Realmente sentiste que el en todo momento se mostraba realmente enojado contigo?-

-No… S-Solo me grito y me dijo lo mucho que le molesto que le hubiera traído aquí y lo mucho que perdió cuando lo traje… Pero… Luego… El…-

-¿Lo ves? Eternal no es alguien que sepa expresarse realmente, pero estoy segura de que él está de cierta manera agradecido contigo, además… Si realmente el estuviera enojado contigo, no se hubiera preocupado nunca por ti en primer lugar.-

-Supongo…-

-Es difícil comprender a Eternal, Shining incluso dice que no lo entiende del todo, yo por otro lado aún sigo sin comprender ciertas cosas de él… Aunque ms que nada es por la sociedad en la que el vivió y su forma de comportarse con los demás, pero fuera de eso Flurry… Es como si estuvieras frente a un poni que se preocupa por ti.-

Baje la mirada un momento meditando lo que mi madre me había dicho, si bien era cierto que Eternal, de entre todos los ponis, él tenía algo extraño a la hora de expresare con todos, uno pensaría que es falta de respeto, incluso lo creo yo de ese modo… Pero, quizás él tenga sus razones para tratar a los ponis como él lo hace. Supongo que solo puedo averiguarlo preguntándole directamente.

-Entonces… ¿Que pasara con Eternal?-Busque una respuesta en mi madre, quien únicamente negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que no sabía.-

-Es difícil saber querida… En cualquier caso ya se dio a viso a toda la guardia en Equestria, tu padre ayudara en la búsqueda. Descuida… Estoy segura de que lo encontraremos.-

Posteriormente paso su brazo sobre mi cuello mientras me acercaba a ella… Sentía desde mi corazón que yo tenía la culpa, dijera mi madre lo que dijera, esto no lo podía sacar de mi pecho…

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?-Mire a mi madre buscando al menos una respuesta y algo que me hiciera sentir menos inútil.-

-Me temo que no cariño… Solo nos toca esperar que Eternal se encuentre bien.-

Era lo que no quería realmente… Pero… Me temo que… Al menos de momento no tengo absolutamente nada que hacer. Tan solo puedo esperar a que Eternal se encuentre bien.

 ** _/Narración en primera persona/Spitfire/_**

Fue realmente un alivio que la Pinkie no se hubiera preguntado nada más de lo que estábamos tratando de saber, también Starlight y la princesa Twilight, aunque quizás de parte de Starlight podría saber un poco… Supe por Soarin que Starlight y Sunlight estaban "Peleadas" pero más allá de eso, no sabemos absolutamente nada de lo que ocurrió entre ellas. 

Uno pensaría que desobedecer un orden directo de la princesa Celestia sería considerado traición… Y lo es realmente, pero… Después de enterarme de lo que le ocurrió a Eternal, no podía simplemente esperar a que la guardia y los investigadores de la princesa hicieran su trabajo mientras yo me quedaba de brazos cruzados, claro que no… Tengo mis motivos para buscar yo misma a Eternal, y la verdad es bueno saber que al menos no soy la única que quiere hacerlo… Gran parte del grupo de los Wonderbolts, principalmente Fleet Foot y Soarin, son quienes querían buscarlo, y no quería excluirlos de esto realmente, pero tenía que. Ocupaba alguien que estuviera a cargo de coordinar las búsquedas que realizarían los pegasos por las fronteras y las zonas costeras. Soarin era una buena opción para ello, quizás podría parecer alguien torpe, pero era más capaz pe lo que el aparenta.

Nuestro andar fue hasta la estación de trenes, ya sabíamos nuestro próximo destino, y en cualquier caso deberíamos investigar esto… Por increíble que pareciera antes de tocar la estación me detuve en frente de Sunlight aterrizando cortándole el paso abruptamente.

-Bien, entonces… ¿Cuál es el plan? No esperaras a que simplemente ir a ver que podemos sacarle a ese idiota de Kirus… Somos figuras públicas tú y yo.-

-Solo tu…-Dijo Sunlight levantando un dedo para señalarme un momento.- Los oficiales de la guardia tenemos todos nuestros datos protegidos para evitar que ponis quieran lastimarnos a nosotros o a alguno de nuestros familiares…-

-Bien, suponiendo que nadie allá nos conoce… No podemos simplemente llegar y decirle "Hola señor Kirus, ¿de casualidad tiene a un humano llamado Eternal secuestrado?"

-Bueno… Suena medio feo si lo dices de ese modo…-

-¿¡Enserio pensaste en eso!?-Exclame-

-¡Obvio no!-Me replico moviendo su mano en un ademan para restarle importancia a lo que paso.-

-¿Entonces que planeas que hagamos?-

-Primero que nada… Creo que lo correcto será que tanto tu como yo nos quitáramos nuestro respectivos uniformes por obvias razones…-

Mire detenidamente y si… en algo tenía algo de razón, ella no podía ir a un lugar tan "Bajo" por obvias razones, la primera de ellas y más importante, todos estarían con el perfil bajo y sobre todo tendrían mucho más cuidado… y por mi parte, no hace falta decirlo realmente.

-Creo conocer a la poni indicada para esta situación realmente.-Le sonreí divertida, a lo que Sunlight únicamente arqueo una ceja algo extrañada y confundida mientras inclinaba ligeramente su cabeza de lado.

-¿A quién te refieres?-

Le tome de la mano y tapidamente la arrastre (Casi literalmente) hasta la Boutique Carrusel. Rarity era una modista… una de las mejores en toda Equestria… O al menos eso dicen los de la alta en Canterlot cuando hacemos nuestros encuentros en esa ciudad claro esta… Rarity me debía un par de favores realmente… Le había ayudado anteriormente a subir el prestigio de su nombre más que nada permitiéndole realizar algunos uniformes para los nuevos integrantes y… Más que nada por la elaboración de algunos vestidos para mi querida madre.

La verdad que hablara bien de ella le facilito muchas cosas en la alta, aunque también no fui la única quien le dio un ligero empujón en su carrera de modista. Supe que también Fancy Pans y Fleur le había ayudado… Junto con otros de la burocracia y las princesas.

 _"TOC TOC TOC"_

-¿Rarity?-Toque repetidas la puerta.-

-¿Que pinta Rarity en todo esto?-Cuestiono Sunlight, a lo que yo únicamente le sonreí ligeramente.-

-Normalmente te diría que únicamente es por cobrar un favor por otro y en parte lo es… Parcialmente.-

La puerta no tardó en ser abierta por la misma modista que atendía el lugar… Y como siempre, la señorita Glamour siempre tan presentable… Llevando consigo un vestido negro, algo corto y delgado realmente. Supongo que para algo "Casual" he de suponer.

-Oh, Spitfire que sorpresa tenerte por aquí…-Luego de decir eso miro a Sunlight- ¿Teniente Sunlight?-

-¿Podemos pasar Rarity?-Pedí amablemente a lo que ella asintió con la cabeza.-

-Claro, adelante, pasen.-

Contadas son las veces que he entado a este lugar, y la verdad en toda ocasión siempre veo algo nuevo, siempre… vestidos, trajes para caballero, conjuntos para eventos sociales, trajes predeterminados o de algún acabado en particular… Rarity era una genio en este arte, seria idiota pensar que ella no tenía ojo para el detalle, porque realmente lo tiene.

-¿No estoy en problemas verdad?-Dijo Rarity al tiempo que miraba a Sunlight.- Porque no recuerdo haber hecho algo contra la ley.-Dijo divertida mientras nos invitaba a sentarnos pero declinamos las dos amablemente.-

-Nada de eso Rarity, de hecho… Sonara algo mal de mi parte decírtelo… ¿Crees que me podrías regresar el favor que me debes?-

-Bueno, realmente no tengo inconvenientes, dime que necesitas.-Sonrió amigablemente mientras cruzaba los brazos.-

-Pues, veras teníamos planeado ir las dos de viaje y queríamos ver si tú podrías…-

No hizo falta terminar de decir lo que tenía que decir, cuando los ojos del unicornio brillaron con cierto encanto, posteriormente lo siguiente que paso fue que ella nos empujó hasta sus muebles, obligándonos a sentarnos de golpe, mientras ella casi por arte de magia. Aunque viniendo de una unicornio no debería de sorprenderme, de igual manera fue demasiado rápido como para que nos diéramos cuenta que ella había traído un gigantesco conjunto de prendas diferentes, desde vestidos como traje para dama y ropas un poco más peculiares, véase de algún estilo en especial, como lo que alcance a ver del estilo Pop Rock.

-¡A verlo dicho antes!-Exclamo con cierta felicidad mientras tomaba la primera prenda que tenía a la mano.- ¡Tengo un buen conjunto para si Spitfire!

Acto seguido ella me tomo de las manos y me hizo ponerme de pie, de la nada, apareció una especie de cortina que me termino rodeando mientras que de la nada mi ropa había desaparecido… Instintivamente me cubrí lo mejor que pude con mis manos, la verdad no espere que ella hiciera esto tan rápido si quiera.

-¡Oye al menos podías avisar!-Espete molesta mirando a Rarity quien no parecía si quiera inmutada por tenerme prácticamente desnuda, yo intente buscar mi ropa al alrededor pero cuando me di cuenta ya estaba mi uniforme de los Wonderbolt a unos metros de distancia de mi.-

-La verdad tienes una figura muy encantadora Spitfire, en tu caso casi preferiría que utilizaras esto.-

Antes de que le recriminara su ofensa, ella me lanzo un conjunto algo peculiar

-He escuchado a los sementales hablando de ti, así que la verdad preferiría mucho más que relucieras ese cuerpo trabajado que tienes… Además para una Pegaso como tu es bueno resaltar tu belleza.-

Posteriormente me lanzo unos jeans de un color azul oscuro y una blusa se manga larga escotada…-Rarity yo no…-

-¿Que talla eres? Si mi propia visión no me falla diría que son una D… ¿Quizás Doble D?-

-Solo D, pero al menos podrías avisarme ¿sabes?-

-Lo siento es solo que estoy algo emocionada, la verdad no creía que te tomarías enserio cuando te dije si algún día irías asentar cabeza.-

Instintivamente lleve una mano a mi rostro, habíamos hablado de esto justo en la gala del galope por el simple hecho de no haber llevado a ningún poni conmigo, debido a que todos podían traer un invitado, ya que el boleto lo permitía… Lo peor de todo es que no solo ella había tocado el tema. Mi madre desde hace tiempo que también dice lo mismo… "Cundo sentare cabeza" "Paso demasiado tiempo en el trabajo" "Cuando tendré niet... ¡NO!"

-N-No tiene nada que ver con eso Rarity.-

-¿Entonces que se debe esa salida tan especial entonces? Más que nada para incluso dejar que te acompañe la teniente Sunlight…-Miro a la susodicha.- No te ofendas solo es una pregunta por curiosidad.-

-Solo iremos de paseo es todo.-Me ayudo Sunlight a lo que yo únicamente deje salir un suspiro, ya que no tenía planeada una excusa para su pregunta en ese momento debido a lo que había pasado justo hace unos instantes por mi ropa.- Además, quien sabe, quizás logre encontrar ella algo allá.-Dijo en tono burlón.-

Tanto Rarity como Sunlight soltaron una fuerte carcajada a lo que yo únicamente las fulmine con la mirada, pero no le tomaron ni siquiera la menos importancia, yo únicamente me sentí que me hacía chiquita por sus burlas…

Poco después de que termine de cambiarme adecuadamente, la verdad era que no soy alguien que opte por ropa casual, ya que mayormente siempre estoy en el trabajo y la verdad siempre llevo conmigo ropa deportiva en todas las situaciones.

-Bien, sigues tu Sunlight ven por favor.-

Hizo un ademan con su mano para incitar a Sunlight a pasar. Yo rápidamente coloque una mano detrás de su espalda y la empuje para que fuera rápidamente hacia con Rarity quien al igual que yo, con ayuda de su magia prácticamente la desvistió en un zigzag… La verdad tanto Rarity como yo no pudimos evitar que nuestra mandíbula cayera al suelo… En sentido figurado… A lo que quiero llegar es…

-¡Por Celestia!-

Si, las dos expresamos al tiempo de que miramos a Sunlight… La verdad no es que me atrajeran las yeguas, sino más bien había estado impresionada por los dotes que ella poseía. Cabe decir que Rarity también era una yegua en toda regla, pero incluso ella palidece ante lo que Sunlight tenía para ofrecerle a los sementales… y no para más, las propias curvas que Sunlight tenía la hacían verse tal cual como un reloj de arena, mis labios temblaron ligeramente ante lo que miraba frente a mí, y en cuanto a Rarity… Bueno diría que esta igual o más sorprendida que yo.

Sunlight intentaba cubrir sus ya de por si grandes senos con sus brazos (Lo cual de hecho ni siquiera funciono ni en lo más mínimo) también note lo trabajado que estaba su cuerpo en su totalidad. Si bien yo tenía un cuerpo atlético por mi trabajo ella tenía musculo donde incluso yo no tenía, además de tener un cuerpo mucho más marcado que el mío, eso a simple vista Rarity se había dado cuenta de ello. No para más, los guardias tiene un régimen de entrenamiento mucho más pesado de lo que nosotros haríamos, adema, nuestro entrenamiento es únicamente derivado del atletismo, simplemente entrenamos para recorrer grandes distancias, mientras que ellos ejercitan todo el cuerpo.

Los brazos de Sunlight eran ciertamente algo musculosos, pero manteniendo un toque femenino a su figura, eran brazos fuertes de eso no me cabía la menor duda, al bajar un poco la vista, tratando de no mirara su ya de por si impresionante busto, note que a diferencia también de mí, su abdomen era mucho más marcado que el mío, no hacía falta si quiera mirar sus piernas y caderas, podría aportar incluso y a juzgar por la cara de Rarity, parecía intentar controlar un enojo muy profundo.

Rápidamente Sunlight tomo la primera prenda que tuvo a la mano mientras se cubría con esa misma, al tiempo que miraba a Rarity de la misma forma en la que yo le había fulminado con mi mirada cuando hizo lo mismo.

-¿¡Podrías al menos avisar!?-

-Disculpa si necesitaba ver con que estoy trabajando.-Dijo divertida Rarity entregándole un sostén- Creo que no es tu talla… Dame un minuto creo que tenía una talla E por aquí.-Dejo salir una leve risilla silenciosa mientras salía de la sala para buscar el sostén.-

-F… Gracias.-Dijo Sunlight con cierto disgusto mientras se seguía tapando sus senos con su brazo izquierdo.-

-Te preocupas demasiado, no cubres nada con ese brazo.-Dije divertida logrando hacer que ella únicamente se sonrojara mientras tomaba la prenda que había tomado para cubrirse la parte media baja de su cuerpo para lanzármela.-

-¡Cállate!-Grito con cierto nerviosismo y también pavor al sentirse literalmente desnuda.-

Deje salir una leve carcajada-Vele el lado bueno…-

-¿Que lado bueno?-Me gruño apartando la mirada hacia otro lado.-

-Ya tengo un motivo para molestar a Eternal por dejar semejante yegua ¡jajaja!

 ** _/Narración en primera persona/Canterlot/_**

-A pesar de mis acusaciones… A pesar de mis advertencias, ustedes siguieron sin escucharme.-Starswirl… Nuestro maestro, el mejor mago en su tiempo… Ya que hoy día alguien ya le han quitado ese puesto. Pero… Lo que me sigue preocupando de él, es su insistencia en creer que Eternal es el causante de lo ocurrido en Saddles Arabia, de hecho no se ni siquiera como y cuando se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido en Saddles Arabia, sumado a eso incluso cree que Eternal y ese Alicornio que apareció para llevárselo se conocían de mucho antes.

Si me pongo a pensarlo… Quizás y puede tener algo de razón, digo… Debe tener una buena razón para que ese Alicornio se lo llevara, además, ¿Por qué ahora? Justo cuando se fue a Saddles Arabia, lo que Sonámbula nos contó a mí y a mi hermana, no cuadra con lo que Starswirl cree.

Sonámbula nos dijo que en su viaje todo fue bien, incluso nos contó todo con lujo de detalle. Podría creer que incluso sabe del odio que tiene Starswirl contra Eternal. Diría que Sonámbula está siendo parcial con todo esto, ya que ciertamente note cierto cariño y alegría de cuando ella hablaba de Eternal, sin embargo su palabra parecía diferir en lo que Starswirl creía de Eternal… Comenzaba a aburrirme, en sus dos años estando aquí con nosotros, él no ha hecho absolutamente nada. O al menos nada que nos haga creer que Eternal es un mal poni.

Existe algo de hecho… En el imperio de cristal, supe por parte de Shining Armor, que el dueño de un club había perdido a quince ponis. De momento los marcamos como desaparecidos, ya que en ningún momento encontramos los cuerpos… El dueño del club argumenta que es Eternal quien los mato a todos… Pero incluso Starswirl reconoce que es completamente imposible que un humano pueda con quince sementales a la vez, y más cuando la gran mayoría de ellos, fueron, anteriormente parte de mi guardia. Que de hecho, fueron dados de baja por diferentes razones… No lo recuerdo en este momento, pero solo dos o tres fueron por abusar de su autoridad en más de una ocasión.

-Y aun si siguen sin escucharme ustedes dos.-

Nos encontrábamos justo en medio de los pasillos, mi hermana me estaba acompañando junto a Flash Magnus y Starswirl.

-Hemos escuchado lo suficiente Starswirl.-Hablo Luna deteniéndose en seco frente a nuestro maestro.- Quizás yo no he conocido abiertamente a Eternal como lo ha podido hacer mi hermana en las muchas ocasiones que ha venido el aquí a Canterlot. Pero estoy completamente segura de que Eternal sería incapaz de lastimar a alguien, al menos no sin una buena razón de promedio.-

-¿Y que si la tuvo?-Dijo Starswirl mirándome a mí y luego a mi hermana.- Algo tuvo que hacer para que ese Alicornio viniera aquí, y llevárselo a… Algún lugar lejos de nosotros tramando quizás algo en contra de nosotros.-

Estaba a nada de intervenir cuando esta vez fuer Flash Magnus quien hablo.

-Starswirl.-Se acercó el Pegaso quitándose el casco y colocándolo a un lado suyo.- Tu sabes que la gran mayoría de las veces he estado de acuerdo contigo y te he apoyado… Lo sabes y te consta.-Ante esto nuestro maestro asintió con una ligera sonrisa.- Pero… Incluso tu debes admitir que has exagerado con este humano… En todas y en cada una de sus visitas aquí a Canterlot, nunca le quite el ojo de encima por petición tuya, y déjame decirte que he visto un par de cosas que incluso a ti te podría dar un paro cardiaco si las hubieras visto.-

Me hice una idea de lo que hablaba realmente, incluso creo que también mi hermana.

-Pero el en ningún momento hizo ningún de las cosas que creías pasarían…-Suspiro pesadamente antes de continuar.- Entiendo y estés aun molesto y te preocupes de que pueda ocurrir lo mismo que le paso a Clover… Pero no todos los humanos son iguales… Lo que ocurrió con Clover y ese humano te lastimo mucho… Pero no por eso este humano debe estar siempre en jaque por algo que no le corresponde y no es su culpa.-

-Solo intento protegerlos y no caer en el mismo error que cometí al dejar que Clover estuviera con ese humano.-Dijo con recelo y cierta furia reprimida… Incluso note que el apretaba sus manos con fuerza y en una de ellas alcance a notar que había un pequeño hilo de sangre recorriendo sus dedos por lo fuerte que presionaba sus manos.-

-Starswirl…-Llame la atención de nuestro maestro.-No es propio de ti este comportamiento y lo sabes… Si he permitido que investigues a Eternal en silencio era porque quería que tú mismo te dieras cuenta de que este humano no es un peligro para nadie… Pero creo que te has tomado demasiado tiempo como para seguir creyendo que Eternal realmente fuera el villano aquí.-

-Bien… Entonces tan solo díganme una cosa… Y va para las dos.-Nos miró a mi hermana y a mi.- ¿Porque la puerta del templo de Ra fue forzada?-

Tanto yo como mi hermana nos quedamos atónitas, habíamos intentado abrir esa puerta en el pasado en diferentes ocasiones pero nunca pudimos siquiera abrir la segunda gema… Incluso con la ayuda de los elementos de la armonía y de Discord incluso…

Sabemos que Eternal puede utilizar energía, aun no nos explicamos muy bien el como lo hace realmente y es una pregunta que estamos ansiosas por conocer y claro… Eternal tendrá un sinfín de cosas por responder apenas lo encontremos. Pero lo que más me interesa saber es ¿Por qué querría el abrir la puerta del templo de Ra?

No sabemos qué hay del otro lado de la puerta… ese conocimiento se perdió a través del tiempo, rumores dicen que hay textos antiguos, joyas o incluso artefactos mágicos. La verdad hay un sinfín de cosas que dicen los ponis que podrían encontrarse del otro lado de esa puerta.

Ya habíamos intentado entrar con magia tele transportándonos hacia el interior… Pero era completamente imposible ya que ese lugar estaba completamente aislado… Intentamos romper las paredes del lugar, pero cada vez que se agrietaba el muro, este se regeneraba y volvía a ser mucho más difícil de romperlo, ya sea con magia o incluso métodos convencionales como lo fue la utilización de explosivos. Nada parecía funcionar adecuadamente para entrar en ese lugar. Por ende dejamos de seguir intentando entrar a esa bóveda. Solo era una pérdida de tiempo seguir intentando entrar en un lugar que no nos prometía nada con seguridad.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Hablo Luna extrañada por lo que dijo.- ¿No estarás insinuando que Eternal quería entrar o sí?-

-Alguien tuvo que forzarla, y que curioso que el día que llega a Saddles Arabia ocurre precisamente lo de la puerta de Ra y también la aparición de ese Alicornio… En lo que a mi concierne hay algo mucho más profundo en todo este de lo que ustedes pueden llegar a creer de ese humano.-

-Cierto o no Starswirl, eso se discutirá cuando logremos encontrar a Eternal.-Exprese esta vez yo.-

-Claro que sí, tiene mucho que aclararnos-Dijo Starswirl mirándome.- Pero aclaro… Donde me entere que ese humano hizo algo indebido aquí en Equestria… Me encargare personalmente de regresarlo al agujero de done salió.-

No hubo más palabras, ni de mi parte ni de mi hermana… Tan solo Magnus miraba con cierta pena a Starswirl quien se alejaba de nosotros.

Se perfectamente lo que le ocurrió a la antigua estudiante de Starswirl… En su momento él nos llegó a hablar de ella y de ese humano que la asesino. Fue mucho antes de que mi hermana y yo naciéramos incluso… Nos era increíble pensar que odiar a alguien solo porque es de la misma raza y creer que es igual de peligroso que alguien más… No puedo creer que Starswirl tenga tanto odio hacia los humanos… y únicamente ha conocido a dos en toda su vida…

-Enviare a mi guardia a buscar por los bosques de Equestria para ver si encuentran algo.-Dijo Luna mientras se encaminaba hacia sus respectivas barracas.-

-Está bien… Flash encárgate de la búsqueda, Spitfire dijo que Soarin estaría al tanto de la búsqueda también.-

-Claro princesa. Si encontramos alguna pista se la hare saber.-

Eso espero realmente que no le pase nada… Debe haber una buena explicación para todo esto… Además, se que las chicas se darán cuenta, para entonces debo encontrar algunas respuestas antes de que se den cuenta… Por otro lado…

-Sunlight…-Me lleve una mano al rostro.- No cometas una estupidez ahora tu…-

 ** _/Narración en tercera persona/Saddles Arabia/Tarde por la noche/_**

Maud Pie estaba bajando de uno de los globos aerostáticos que venían directamente desde Poniville, al bajar noto que el lugar ciertamente estaba solitario. Había pocos ponis que caminaban entre las devastadas calles de Saddles Arabia, no para más… parte de la pequeña ciudad había sido destruida debido a lo ocurrido entre Shadow y Eternal… mayoritariamente las casas afectadas se encontraban en la salida sur de la ciudad… Maud recorrió todos y cada una de las calles, ninguno de los presentes había decidió prestarle la menor atención a Maud, pues parecían tener sus propios problemas ahora mismo…

El gran número de guardias que había en el lugar era notable, guardia en cada esquina de cada calle, y algunos pegasos sobrevolando los cielos.

Claro, había ponis que hablaban en voz baja de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, incluso a pesar de que Maud no se interesara de lo ocurrido ahí, sus oídos no podían hacerse los sordos de lo que hablaban… Extrañándola de cierta manera, ya que a pesar de que vino a aquí a buscar a Eternal, tal parecía que no estaba. Y esto únicamente le dio más interrogantes a su mente en muchas formas.

Pero siendo la gran buscadora que era, no había encontrado a Eternal, de hecho fue al lugar donde muchos de los ponis decían había ocurrido algo… y efectivamente justo cercas del centro de la ciudad, se topó con una anomalía total, había una buena cantidad de casas destruidas, pero no parecían destruidas del modo tradicional, de hecho había trozos del concreto y ladrillo que parecían quemados… No para más, después de todo la electricidad tiene ese impacto en las cosas. Supuso que podría buscar a Sonámbula para que le explicara con exactitud qué había pasado y eso fue lo que hizo realmente.

-¿Así que eres la hermana de Pinkie?-Dijo Sonámbula aun recostada en la cama del hospital mirando a la poni terrestre con su típico semblante serio y apagado de cualquier tipo de emoción.- La verdad no se parecen mucho.-

-No eres la única que piensa eso… Irónicamente muchos creen que tengo una mejor personalidad que mi hermana.-

Sonámbula suspiro pesadamente-Vienes para saber que paso con Eternal ¿verdad?-Maud asintió varias veces-

-Pinkie está muy preocupada… Lo busque por todas partes pero no lo encontré… Así que decidí venir directamente contigo.-

-Bueno, se terminarían enterando tarde o temprano de igual forma…-Suspiro pesadamente.- Eternal… Fue raptado.-

-¿Por quién?-

-No sabría decirte con exactitud quien era, pero… Era un Alicornio, macho según alcance a mirar…-

-¿Qué era lo que quería de Eternal?-

-No lo sé realmente… No estaba lo suficientemente cercas como para escuchar toda la conversación que tuvieron pero… Lo que si pude escuchar fue que ese Alicornio tentó a Eternal prometiéndole poder… A cambio de hacerle un favor. Pero…-La propia voz de Sonámbula parecía perder fuerza al llegar a esa parte.- Lo… Lo convirtió en un monstruo…

Maud permaneció en silencio en todo momento solo escuchando todo lo que tenía que decir Sonámbula.

-Quise detenerle, pero…-Dicho esto solo mostro su brazo vendado y la venda que llevaba en la cabeza.- Fuera de eso…no recuerdo nada más, y en cuanto a Eternal… No se adonde se lo ha llevado ese demente.

-… Comprendo…-

Dicho esto Maud solo se dio media vuelta para irse de la habitación, después de todo… Eternal no se encontraría ahí.

 ** _/Mientras tanto en un tren a Ponihattan/Narración en primera persona/Sunlight_**

Nunca más en mi vida, debo dejar que Spitfire me convenza de usar esta clase de ropa…

-Por favor, te vez bien.-Menciono la Pegaso bajando del tren que recién había llegado a nuestro destino.- Al menos sé que una de nosotras podrá al menos llevarse algo a casa al finalizar el día.-

Nunca he sido una yegua que usara ropa tan reveladora como lo podría hacer Spitfire o Rarity incluso. No porque fuera tímida ni nada por el estilo, no, si no que realmente no me gusta mostrar mi cuerpo a un grupo de chicos pubertos.

Ponihattan siempre había sido una ciudad muy grande, y fue aquí donde había realizado mis cursos para ser parte de la guardia de la princesa Celestia cuando Salí de la academia de Canterlot… fueron tres años de entrenamiento y uno de integración a la elite de Canterlot, soy originaria de Canterlot, pero debido a que las barracas de Canterlot solo podían albergar cadetes que estaban recién egresados de los cursos de elite, podían estar ahí. El aire de esta ciudad siempre me ha traído recuerdos muy gratos… Mis primeros días habían sido una vil pesadilla… Sabes que es difícil porque, antes de que comenzara, había vivió una vida muy… Ociosa, esta fue mas que nada una de las razones por las cuales tengo la figura que tengo. Era una yegua que comía demasiado en todo momento, siempre tenía algo a la mano para comer en cualquier momento… Si, me agradaba mucho comer en aquel entonces…Y a pesar de todo si mantenía una figura que no entraba ni en la totalidad de una yegua delgada ni gorda… cierto y admito que tenía mis quilos de mas, sin embargo cuando entras en servicio, adquieres una dieta rigurosa, además de que te acostumbras al ejercicio diario.

Pero… Dejando de lado mi vida personal… Ahora mismo tenía algo pendiente.

Bueno… En traje que yo llevaba como mencione anteriormente, es bastante revelador. Rarity y Spitfire, fueron muy insistentes en que debía de hacer resaltar mi figura, además, tomando en cuenta el lugar a donde nos involucraríamos.

Llevando conmigo un vestido largo, ajustado a mi cuerpo, teniendo una hendidura en mi pierna izquierda, dejando ver algo de mis piernas a lo largo del vestido. Rarity dice que es muy bueno para las yeguas altas últimamente… La verdad yo no estoy muy al pendiente de la moda.  
Otra cosa, es que yo siempre he sido una yegua de… Busto grande, y no le precio mejor a Spitfire que llevara en mi vestido un escote… Así que, ahí me tienen a mí, caminando en medio de las calles de la ciudad de Ponihattan con un vestido escotado, ajustado mi cuerpo. Encima de todo el color ni siquiera me gusta… Odio el rosa…

-Vele el lado bueno.-Dijo Spitfire caminando al lado mío.-

Ella llevaba algo más "Casual" pero también sumamente "Seductor" para la ocasión. No puedo creer que haga trabajo de campo de un investigador… Tomando en cuenta que nunca me aceptaron para esto cuando envié mi solicitud.

Portando consigo unos jeans ajustados, remarcando su cintura y cadera, un top bastante firme a su abdomen y pecho, le daba un toque bastante femenino que atraía bastante.

-¿Qué lado bueno?-Me queje mientras caminaba. En ningún momento ningún poni me quitaba la mirada de encima, en especial los Sementales… Quizás debí utilizar este estilo más seguido para al menos llamar la atención de Eternal, más…-

-Que si al final del día no obtenemos nada… Bien podemos irnos de paseo por Ponihattan.-Dijo divertida Spirfire tomándome de la cintura con su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha señalaba un edificio.- En mis visitas a Ponihattan, descubrí ciertos lugares que sin duda podremos al menos pescar un par de sementales… O solo que prefieras a las chicas.-Me giño el ojo, a lo que yo rápidamente me sonroje por su insinuación.-

-¡NO-NO!-Dije rápidamente, haciendo que Spitfire soltara una carcajada.-

-¡Jajaja, Anímate… Después de todo, ¿no me digas que no haz conocido a las chicas Futa?-

-¿Las que?-Dije extrañada por esa última frase.-

* * *

 ** _/Mientras tanto en Poniville/Narración en tercera persona/_**

La escuela seguía como de costumbre, y de hecho, nadie parecía si quiera aun darse cuenta de lo ocurrido de uno de los profesores que parecía haber ganado una popularidad muy alta… Silver Stream había estado muy al pendiente de su amiga Ocellus últimamente. Se le notaba muy deprimida y era por una razón en particular, y de la cual ella, era la única que lo sabía.  
Si, que su amiga estuviera enamorada de un profesor ya era de por si un tabú, Silver Stream a diferencia del resto comprendía a Ocellus, eran, extrañamente tan diferentes, pero tan iguales de cierta forma. Claro que al principio no supo porque Ocellus se sentía atraída por el humano en realidad, pero viniendo de una simuladora… No debía de preocuparse de ello realmente, no debía preocuparse del problema de ser de "Diferente especie" realmente, de hecho en mas de una ocasión Ocellus llego a jugar con el profesor Eternal convirtiéndose parcialmente en una humana… Claro que no completamente, ya que sus alas de insecto a un permanecían, su cuerno, el problema de la transformación de Ocellus en humano, se debía a que ella no conocía del todo la forma humana de una hembra.

Claro que Eternal se lo tomo divertido viendo como Ocellus intentaba en vano convertirse en una humana a ojos de Eternal.

Pero… Ocellus estaba muy lejos de sentirse bien… Silver Stream lo sabía, Ocellus había estado muy deprimida y el problema ya se le había explicado anteriormente. Pues la simuladora se había topado con una escena poco agradable para su gusto, topándose con la consejera de la escuela y con Eternal relacionándose… Sin mencionar que ella también los había seguido hasta aquella cueva conde, tanto Eternal como Starlight se había relacionado muy íntimamente. Si… El corazón de la simuladora tenía un hueco muy grande… No, no estaba molesta con Starlight, seria egoísta de su parte serlo. Pero… la realidad de las cosas era…

-¿Porque se fijaría en mí en primer Lugar?-Se dijo a sí misma la simuladora mirándose frente a un espejo

Ocellus no era que fuera "fea" no, todo lo contrario, era hermosa desde cierto punto de vista… Cierto, ella a comparación del resto de los estudiantes era bastante baja, teniendo una altura de un metro sesenta, muy bajo incluso para ella… Su cuerpo, aunque delgado, ciertamente tenia curvas en los lugares correctos. Pero nada comparado para lo que tenía que aportar Silver Stream… O incluso la propia Smolder… A comparación de ellas, Ocellus era poco dotada, sin duda alguna, donde Silver Stream podía presumir de un busto muy prominente y caderas sumamente notables y anchas, piernas firmes y tonificadas, la pobre Ocellus podía apenas hacerse notar con un busto que apenas, APENAS alcanzaba el promedio solo por nada, ella era delicada, no en cuanto a la misma timidez que Fluttershy, ya que se había quedado claro que Fluttershy, por defecto y premio era la más frágil de todas… Pero la figura de Ocellus era delicada en cuanto a que era delgada, sus brazos eran sumamente delgados, no contaba con la misma masa muscular que podía tener Silver Stream, Smolder u otras de sus compañeras de clase… No, estaba muy por debajo de ello… Sus caderas, apenar de estar acorde con su cuerpo… Ocellus quería más… Al menos para poder llamar la atención de su profesor.

-¿A quién engaño?...No soy lo que un chico esperaría de una hembra…-Dijo para sí misma mientras se sentaba frente al espejo viendo su pobre reflejo…

Un suspiro pesado salió de su boca mientras miraba atravesó de la ventana… ya estaba a amaneciendo, un nuevo día se asomaba desde el horizonte, viendo como un globo aerostático se acercaba a Poniville…

-Ellos dos se quieren… No debería interferir…-Dijo para si misma reposando su cabeza sobre sus manos.-Realmente se querían mucho… El amor que desprendían era… tan…-Ella se lamio los labios un minuto mientras que un hilo de saliva corría por su boca… Rápidamente lo intercepto y sacudió la cabeza.-No… No es correcto…

Correcto o no, Ocellus quería estar con Eternal… Una fantasía poco común, además de ello, había algo que le había llamado la atención a Ocellus, cuando Eternal cruzo la puerta de la escuela y le vio por primera vez… Siempre había un golpeteo en su pecho que le impulsaba a seguirlo y verlo constantemente… Ella lo sabía, en el fondo sabía que ella le quería… Quería algo más que solo ser maestro y alumna. Pero además del estatus de maestro y alumno… estaba la edad de ambos… Había escuchado que Eternal compartía la misma edad que el hermano de Twilight, sin duda un dato interesante cuando escucho a Rainbow Dash y a Rarity hablar sobre la edad de Eternal.

Pero… Ella quería romper esa pared que le impedía avanzar, ella no quería ser su alumna, quería ser algo mas que eso para su profesor…

Si, había otra cosa que carcomía el corazón de la simuladora y la llenaba de miel.

Cierto era que, cuando Eternal se había presentado ante todo el salón, se comportó como el mismo profesor que haría todo lo posible para reprobarlos… Le demostró a todos los alumnos, que no era lo que el aparentaba, de hecho fue un alivio para la gran parte de los alumnos… Eternal escuchaba a todos y a cada uno, como otro consejero escolar… Si alguno de sus alumnos necesitaba algún consejo, ayuda en algo, ya sea de la clase o de alguna otra materia, los auxiliaba. No solo eso, el demostró ser también un buen amigo… Claro, cucando se le conoce a largo plazo, y Ocellus lo supo.

Ella, apropósito fingía no saber absolutamente nada de cocina, para poder estar más tiempo con su profesor. Fingía cocinar mal, para que Eternal estuviera ahí con ella en todo momento, guiándola. Encaminándola por el lugar correcto, aun sabiendo ella como llegar al final. Por Celestia, incluso se cortó apropósito para que Eternal le prestara a tención y la llevara a la enfermería preocupado… Dándose a notar que Eternal podía llegar a preocuparse por todos.

Pero, donde mayormente dio frutos, fue fingir no saber cocinar. Creo que incluso ella misma se podría sorprender de su gran actuación, después de todo, siempre se lo creyó el humano.

Llegada la hora de clases, Ocellus tomo asiento en su respectivo pupitre mientras que el resto de sus compañeros entraba al salón, el timbre de la escuela sonó con fuerza, dando a conocer el inicio de clases de ese día… Cuando el último de sus compañeros tomo asiento y Silver Stream se sentó al lado de Ocellus, ambas intercambiaron miradas con la intención de comenzar una plática, pero la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a una Pinkie Pie, que se arrastraba por el piso dirigiéndose hasta su escritorio.

Todos vieron el estado de animo de Pinkie, decaído desde que Eternal había tomado sus.

-¡Me voy de parranda!-Fue lo que recordó Ocellus, cuando Eternal se presentó ante sus estudiantes para dar esa noticia.-

Por Celestia, incluso expresando cualquier tontería, Ocellus podría jurar que le parecía lindo.

Pinkie, teniendo aun el pelo lacio y una vez que llego a su escritorio, saco una maleta debajo de su propio escritorio, lo puso sobre su escritorio y al abrirlo, solo saltaron serpentinas, confeti y espanta suegras, al tiempo que ella dejaba salir un suspiro de resignación.

-El tema es la naturaleza y los ponis…-Dijo desanimada Pinkie.-

Si… Todos estaba acostumbrados a que Pinkie estuviera así, no para mal, si no que era normal que ella tuviera este estado de ánimo cuando algún poni cercano se va… Pero algo cambio el estado de animo de la poni rosa y esto todos lo vieron y les sorprendió. Pues cuando la puerta del salón se abrió, todos vieron a la misma hermana de Pinkie, Maud Pie. Ya habían tenido el gusto de conocer a la poni sin emociones anteriormente… y había tomado algo de cariño por los alumnos que estaban aquí.

-Pinkie… ¿Podemos hablar?-Dijo Maud asomando su cabeza desde el otro lado de la puerta.-

-¡MAUD!-En un arranque de felicidad, el cabello de la poni rosa exploto en risos y corrió hasta donde su hermana.-¿Lo encontraste? ¿Lo encontraste?-

-¿Podemos hablar en privado Pinkie?-

-¡Si, quiero que me cuentes todos y cada uno de los detalles!-Dijo feliz saliendo del salón.-

La verdad no paso mucho tiempo cuando Pinkie había cerrado la puerta… De hecho no paso si quiera medio minuto cuando un grito tan fuerte, agudo y ciertametne lleno de preocupación y terror inundo un grito que provenía de la voz de Pinkie. 

**_-¿¡QUE ETERNAL ESTA QUEEEE!?-_**

/Mientras tanto en Canterlot/

-¿Te apuesto que eso no lo viste venir verdad?-Dijo Luna mirando a Celestia, quien se había llevado un mano a su rostro.-

Fin del cap.

 ** _NA: Jomis, como ya se les dijo, estos dos últimos meses es cuando yo mas trabajo tengo, y la verdad me fue difícil hacerme el tiempo para hacer el cap. Lamento si me tarde demasiado la verdad. Pero necesito comer y para comer hay que tener dinero y para tener dinero debe uno trabajar…_**

 ** _Pero espero y les guste el cap. Otra cosa importante a aclarar… A partir de aquí en adelante actualizare especialmente el fic de "Mi compañera taoísta" fuera de eso, la verdad si actualizare los demás, pero estaré mas empeñado en ese._**

 ** _Otra cosa, este fic apartir de este punto habrá una implementación de cierto fetiche, que algunos ya notaron hace unos párrafos atrás… OH, y otra cosa… Dejen su idea de su OC en particular, para lo que viene, por favor y gracias, si desean aparecer. (Aclaro lo matare) :D_**

 ** _Sumado a eso el fetiche es por gusto :D y memoria a mi viejo fic de The Futanari is Magic… Sin mas jomis nos vemos en Enero (En lo que respecta a esta historia)_**


End file.
